To the other end of the world
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Now, coming out from the shadows spread by the glory of the IS, these young guys stand up against their power and are free rulers of their own lives. And within this dynamic setting we live the story of Kerlongsj Orlejov, a reckless and ambitious hacker leader who become an uneasy teacher at the academy, the Bain of Phantom Task and the worst thing you could face as a pilot.
1. Going back to school

Openingsong: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

My fourth story, I haven't thought that I would get done so fast. Well, I have it and I'll update asap. Bit of spelling corrections and line breaking.

* * *

Ichika had still sleep in his eyes when he walked back to the ISA monorail. It had been one hell of a summer. There were a lot of pleasant memories, but a lot of rather unpleasant memories. How'd he get out the hot bath alive was a mystery. The last thing he remembered before he fainted was that someone lifted him out the bath. He woke up in a room next to a little kid that he had seen before. He spend the rest of the day in tranquility. For some reason, Chifuyu had covered him up. Whatever the reason may be, he was lucky.

When he was walking to the railway, he heard an energetic voice. "Ichika, good morning."  
"Rin, good morning." He reacted at the Chinese Representative Candidate, who was also one of his childhood friends. "How was your holiday?"  
"Boring. Chifuyu-nee was out for weeks and I didn't get permission to leave town nor she told me where she was going. I haven't seen anyone else besides Houki."

Rin nodded. "True, Laura got back to Germany and took Charlotte with her. Charlotte could avoid her family that way. Cecilia was in Britain and I had to go back to China, but wait." Ling stopped in the middle of the road. "You and Houki were alone in your house." Shenlong began to glow dangerously, just like a killing intent. "We were only training. Chifuyu asked me to stay with Ichika for training." A calm voice said. The two looked up. "Thanks for the workout, Ichika."

Houki had her ribbons in her ponytails and greeted the two. "Good morning Houki." Ichika was glad she saved him from Ling's attack. "How was your holiday? You left after a few weeks, right?" She got a few blushes that he remembered that.

"Training and tournaments. What else would you suspect? By the way, Ichika. Do you know where Chifuyu-san went?" Ichika tensed up. "No, she left after the graduation. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I met her on the airfield when I had an indoor flight for a training camp. She had an international flight. Unfortunately I didn't had the time to talk to her." Ichika lifted his head. "We'll ask on the academy." When they got at the ISA monorail, they saw a lot of women assembled. One of the plates there was a text. "We don't accept that our purity is tainted."

When the women saw the two girls, they withdrawn their offense. "Please go on", but a few women stopped Ichika. "Hold it right there." Houki and Rin turned around. "We do not accept that a man like you got in here to defile our angels. Get immediately away before we arrest you." When his two friends wanted to get him back, they were stopped. "Relax girls. We'll deal with this piece of filth."  
"What was that?" Ichika was pushed back and almost fell, but he was caught. He heard of the fact that women would beat or insult men on the street, but it was the first time that he actually expercienced something like that. Well, he was the first male Infinite Stratos, so he missed the chance to catch a beating.

"Well, Kerlongsj wasn't too stupid to give us a ship. What about you, lads?" Ichika heard a loud voice and looked up. he saw the young boy who slept in his room on the onsen. "You, I remember you." Anaton raised an eyebrow, not knowing of where he should know Ichika from.

"That surprises me." He helped Ichika on his feet by offering a hand. Ichika was a bit shocked in how much power the boy had. He pulled Ichika up like it was nothing. "You women can let him in. You got orders to only let women in and Ichika Orimura and that's this kid." The women looked to him and then to a picture.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Orimura. We didn't know who you were. Please go on, but you boy." They turned to Anaton. "You son of a whore are not allowed in this monorail."

Anaton sighed. "Yeah, but I have to go to the ISA. I dislike the idea as much as you, but I have to." A large woman stood up. "If you think I let you pass, then you got the wrong idea." She cracked her fingers. The kid stood back.

"Bad idea threatening a boy who got a few strong friends." Before the woman could punch him, she received a punch in her face. A guy, mere three years older than Anaton had punched her in the face and she flew back, completely KO. "Thanks for the saving, Kashal." He was more short than Ichika, but he was sturdier built.

"If anyone else wants to threaten the kid, go ahead." The women had no idea what happened, but an idea began to form.

"Kill those two." Ichika and the girls could only watch, but a machine gun fired at the women. Just one half a meter the ground was torn apart by a LMG. They looked up and they saw a small airship. One of the guys had his hands on a machine gun. "Lads, we're not here to fight vermin. Get on the ship." The guys nodded and from two skateboards they got at the ship. "If you don't have a RPG-7, you let us pass before I torn you to shit."

When Anaton got next to him, he placed a hand on the shooter's shoulder. "Lad, you said it yourself. We're not here to kill vermin. Leave them. They're just furious because we're going to achieve something they'll never can do, but stay at the gun, Raton." The guy nodded.

"Understood, captain." Anaton walked to the ruder when he stopped and began to shout to Ichika. "You have question, Ichika Orimura and we got the answers. You'll get them on the artificial island." The boy took the ruder. "Power up lads. We're out of here." He turned the ship and flew away leaving the women behind.

Ichika looked through the windows where the guys waved at him. When they walked on, they met the rest of the group. Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte had their mouths at the ground. "What's up with you?" When they turned around, they couldn't believe that Ichika saw them like that. "Nothing, just eh" Charlotte had problems seeking her words.

"Looking to the ship that passed. Who were those guys?" Laura face palmed herself. "You don't remember them. Those were those hackers we talked about." Ichika had a dumb look on his face. "What are they doing here?"

"Ichika-kun, it isn't good to be curious" a mischievous voice said. The five girls and one guy tensed up. That voice belonged to Tatenashi Sarashiki, the Student Council President who began at her last year at the ISA. They turned around and saw the blue haired woman standing. Next to her was her little sister. "Go go good morning, Ichika." Kanzashi still wasn't used to talk to the boy.

"Good morning, Kanzashi." Charlotte reacted first. From all the girls, she could most get alone with Charlotte. "Have you also seen the ship?" Kanzashi tensed up. "What ship?"

"She means the hacker ship." Ichika passed the two. "Eh, shouldn't we get on the train?" Cecilia asked to the rest, jealous because Charlotte and Kanzashi took Ichika's attention. "What about your luggage?"

"We already loaded them. Let's go." They found an empty coupon where they could sit. Ichika went to sit on the window and Houki next to him. Kanzashi sat in front of him. Tatenashi went to sit next to Houki and Charlotte to Kanzashi. The rest of the girls scattered at the rest of the place. "Say, Houki-chan, did your breasts grew again?" Houki reacted by covering them up. "Senpai. That's inappropriate." Her blush reacted that she couldn't handle something playful when Ichika was around. "Anoh, Kaichou. Who were those guys?" Ichika asked to her. "I've seen the kid before."

"Well, before I answer that question, Ichika-kun, do you know where Orimura-sensei went?" Ichika looked up. "Chifuyu-nee. No, I don't know where she went to. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she passed the airport of Moscow, but didn't stop there. I said hi to here, but she didn't want to tell me anything." Ichika shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. She only left with the word Saluut."

"Saluut?" Laura repeated the word. "Is that weird? What does that even mean?" Rin asked to the silver haired girl. "It's Dutch or Flemish if you want and it's a way to say bye." Houki looked at her.  
"Wait, Flemish. Like in the Flemish Devil?" Cecilia nodded. "Kerlongsj Orlejov. The leader of the hackers."

"Wait." Ichika put his hand in the air. "What does his name have to do with the fact that a ship of guys passed our stop and went to the ISA?" They all turned to Tatenashi who for some reason backed down. "Don't ask me too much. I only received a mail from Orimura-sensei stating that we going co-ed by accepting the best hackers from Flanders. One of those gangs are the Hell Hounds. I think you encountered the leader of them before, Anaton."

"You mean the kid that almost killed me and Ichika, not more then a year ago?" Houki turned to her companion. "Yes, he runs a special program, Hell's Fire, designed by Kerlongsj himself. In words of value, it is as much if more than your Akatsubaki, Houki-chan.

Before the gravity of the words even got through the girls and guy, Tatenashi continued. "Kerlongsj isn't as smart as your sister, but as nearly as skilled and strong as Chifuyu, but I think you all experienced that. And Anaton's gang is also special" The five girls remembered how easily he took them down at the end of the first semester.

Ichika nodded. "Now I remember something. That man helped through the second shift." Ichika's memories got back at the time that he was shot down by Madoka. Houki crossed her arms. "And the one who saved you from our wrath. He got you out the bath after you there you perv." Ichika sighed. "I told you, I didn't get there, because I wanted to, but wait? You say that Kerlongsj got me out?" Immediately, the girls got as red as a rose. "What?" The girls didn't find their words. They called him a pervert, but they took a good look on anything. They were not dissapointed.

"Eh, but Kaichou." Ling wanted to turn the conversation in another direction. "What do you mean, with his gang is special."  
"I think that you'll get that on the academy, because I don't know it myself. The only thing I know from the hackers is just what I told you."

By what they heard they all got very impatient and they couldn't wait to get off the train. They saw the airship when they passed the academy. Ichika looked at it and he got lost in his thoughts.

It was his house for last year and for the coming two. He was finally reunited to Chifuyu, although it was not always fun. He thought back to Madoka and the things he didn't know from the past. What he couldn't know was that his future was going to be as rocky as his past.

* * *

That's for the first chapter. The next will come in the coming weeks. I'll see for it.

If you have read this chapter, I'm really glad about that. Could I ask you, even if the chapter didn't fell in your liking to read on. I know I'm asking a lot, but this story starts out slow. I just felt it essential to start with such a small start.

Just read on and decide later if this story isn't wort reading. Take it till the fourth or fifth chapter for full action.

Saluut.


	2. Learning new tech

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Second chapter, but I don't think I get the third ready. This is a bit more of info concerning the hackers.

* * *

At the academy, they got off the train. Chifuyu Orimura stood at a speaker and everyone followed the signs. The third year students who graduated last spring were replaced by new freshmen. Around 1200 girls and one guy would be taking classes to become pilots. And now they would get 60 young scoundrels who would be taking classes, but not become pilots, but to become the only ones who could defeat an Infinite Stratos.

Ran Gotanda passed Ichika as well. "Heyo, Ichika. How have you been?"  
"Fine, thank you." In an instant he fell a murderous aura from six jealous girls. Luckily, Rin remarked that she was the younger sister of their mutual friend in middle school. Houki remembered the girl as well. "Ran. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I'm a first year student at this school. I also have a personal IS. The light green jewel, a third generation type, meant for mid-range battle. I'm in class 1-1."

"That was our old class." Ichika remembered. In a speaker, they heard someone shouting. "Could you morons get in front of this stage, asap? If you have time to waste, you can waste time with running around the school building."  
"As expected of Chifuyu Orimura. Let's get to the stage." Everyone assembled and the murmur Ichika heard was mostly concerning him. He sighed. Maybe he rather be a hacker than a pilot as he grinned at the thought. Most men called him lucky, but he didn't feel that way about his life here.

He stood in front of the stage and saw his older sister at the mic.

"Everyone welcome to the ISA, the toughest challenge of your live. Piloting the Infinite Stratos. Despite the attacks last semester, it gladdens me to see that a lot of you are new in this school. This is not going to be easy. Let me that clear."

Ichika couldn't agree more what his sister said. It wasn't easy to pilot the IS and a lot of people were expecting a lot of him, being the only male pilot and brother of the First Brunhilde. "But I'll do anything in my power to get through this. And hereby, I welcome you at the Infinite Stratos Academy."

After a word of Tatenashi, welcoming the new students, they got the announcement of the ship. "Some of you may have seen a airship. It was a hacker ship. Some of you may know the hackers. From now on, these guys will be staying with us in order to have peace in all the world parts. I expect all of you to treat these guys well. Oh and if you value your live, don't laugh when the speaker is on the mic."

She got off the stage and sixty young, rough guys climbed up, not even paying attention to the stairs. The pilots didn't expect to see guys like that and they didn't even knew that boys like that existed. They had hoped on gentle, beautiful and caring boys, much like Ichika and their prenium source regarding boys (yaoi manga), not tough, scarfed and strong guys who were almost full grown and saw a lot of the dark world. They were the complete opposite of the girls.

They also had a different uniform. Unlike the white ISA uniforms, they got blue sweaters with a hood that was pulled up and grey trousers.

At the mic, they saw two hands. The ones at the first row could hear a slight curse in a language they didn't understand. "Erzof, if you could be so kind." A huge boy walked to the kid. With hands, big enough to destroy an wooden table with ease took the little kid up with utmost care. A kid, merely twelve years old, appeared. Ichika remembered him as the one who stopped the women at the monorail and the one he encountered a few times before.

"A bit higher." The kid said. "No, too far." Ichika began to grip why Tatenashi better said not to laugh. The scene was utmost comical, but the guys didn't look like they would take a joke too kindly. The rest of the students couldn't believe it. A guy, one of the most intimidating things they ever seen took up a boy who ordered him around. When his head could reach the mic, the boy began to speak. "Test, test. Ah, it works. " He said it at a nonchalantly tone, not caring about the looks he got from the students.

"Sorry for that. You wouldn't place a stand where a kid could speak through. This is a high school. I can't blame you about it. My name is Anaton Orlejov and I'm the responsable of the sixty guys you see behind me. We'll be staying here as a test for coming semester and if anything goes well, we'll be for this whole year. I'll give you this. We're not pilots and some of you may now us as alternatives used in other countries. We have the same power like you, only we fight in another way. Does someone has questions?"

One of the first years raised her hand. "What in the world is a grade school kid like you doing here?"  
"For starters, I'm twelve, meaning that I would be going to middle school and I'd love to, but because my gang members are all fifteen, sixteen or seventeen, I'm not allowed to got to middle school."

He waited and went on, with a less caring tone. "Back home nobody really cared, because we didn't even had school at the place, but because my gang is the strongest juvenile gang, we were somewhat doomed and forced to come to this school and taking my members, meant taking me with them. Don't worry. I got the same education as them, so no problem keeping up. Other questions?"

He ended with his explanation. Ran raised her hand. "What do you mean with gang members? And why didn't you go to school?"

"Ah, I'll begin with the last question. We didn't have to go to school, because we got our teachings from someone else. A teacher who gives you classes back home. We call it a passer. That's a hacker who graduated from schooling, but doesn't fight as a soldier. He teaches youngsters like ourselves. We say that he teaches a gang, but most of the time, a passer stays with his group. That group decides to give lessons to a youngster group like our owns. In my case, well, I got classes from the best. And about gang members. Nanite runners aren't one man's armies like Infinite Stratos. The reason why we can match pilots is because we fight in a group. We call these gangs. They're made up from the same number of close and long range fighters and one or two suppportives."

Another first year raised her hand. "Yes." Anaton pointed at her. "What does close, long and supportive means?"  
Anaton sighed. "I have foreseen that question. Just like Infinite Stratos, hackers differ in types. Close and long range fighters match you guys in some ways. Hackers cannot get a full machine like yours ready, they can only transform different parts of their bodies. Another fact is that close and long range fighters don't have access to shield for protection like yours. I'll explain that in a minute."

On his fingers, he counted the groups. "A close range fighter is like your close fighter who use melee weapons for attacks. Those can be spears, swords, axes, bardiches, but claws or in some special cases even fists. The long range fighters are lot more alike the Infinite Stratos. Sniper rifles, machine guns, shotguns, but we have more variety. Some guys could access bows, crossbows or throwing knives. A fact remains that one hacker can't stand a chance against a pilot. That's why we got a number of pacts." He took a breath and went on.

"The first one is a brother pact. A close range fighter links up to a long range fighter. In that way, they got an advantage. That may seem like a tag battle of the Infinite Stratos, but it isn't quite like that. A pact means that those guys can fight in sync. My gang consists of six members."

He pointed his friend behind him with his thumb. "The guy lifting me up is a long range fighter." Ichika and a few others blinked twice. That guy looked like a tank and he was long range.

"Ah, did I mention, we also rely on canons for long range. I think you guys get a better idea in a battle to get what I mean with a brother pact. After that pact, a few of these 'brothers' work together in a group. These things are called packs. If they can find a supportive hacker, these guys got the name gang. Overall are packs more feared than gangs, for the simple reason that they fight much more brutal."

He pointed a thumb at himself. "Suppportives, I'm one myself, are the only 'not aggressive' type in a fight. It just states that we're not meant to fight, but that we're meant to heal wounded, make strategies and deploy shields in a battle ground. Something else?"

Cecilia raised her hand. "Uh, some say that hackers can match Infinite Stratos, but I think that's impossible for you to defeat Personal Infinite Stratos. A mass produced generation, fair so, but a Personal? I highly doubt it."

Before Anaton could react, a guy walked up to the stage. "Well, why don't you find out? The thing that we got a few special powers ourselves. Like you could have personal Infinite Stratos, we can have special programs. In weighs of valuate, a program designed by a hacker leader is ten times more worth than an Infinite Stratos designed and made by Tabane Shinonono. And despite that, a lot of hackers can customize their programs to match their own needs. If you're still looking for something special, than you encountered the right prize. I'm a Nature like all of Anaton's gang are."

Before he could go on, he got a tap on his shoulder. "Are you the responsable or am I the one? Get back, Izolf." The boy nodded. "Like my friend told you, we're indeed somewhere alike that. Customization of a program is not done until a hacker achieve the status passer. Those who can do that when they're schoolers are mostly seen as Personal Infinite Stratos Pilots."

He swallowed and thought about his words. "The Natures are something different. A Nature is not decided, but it's an aftermath of the implementation of the nanites. That means you got a side effect from your powers. Those Natures are extremely rare. The only ones of the fourth generations are Kerlongsj and the Devil's Brigand. In my generation, only seven has achieved a Nature. Izolf said a bit too much, but yes, like the rest of my gang, we're all Natures." He took a breath. "Of course, programs are personal, but a lot of them are alike, so you can see some as Mass Produced. The only thing with Nanites that you don't respond with the machine. It takes a lot more, but do I have the time for that?"

He looked to Chifuyu who gave him a nod. "Well then, you got lucky, but please all sit down, it will take more than a while." Everyone got to sit and Anaton began.

"First of all is that like Infinite Stratos compatibility, which for some reason only women and one lone guy could get, hackers got a chance rate. When that's high enough, they get the nanites inside them. Mostly that send in with a program. Those programs attach to the inside of a body and then you get a hacker. Mostly they are mass produced programs like the Infinite Stratos and most of the time you get hackers who adapt to the program like it was expected."

He crossed his arms and went on. "There are two ways a program can differ. The first example is a designed program like my own, but it's extremely rare you get the chance to have a body for a designed program. Designed programs are to begin with extremely difficult to create, because it takes a lot of time and one of the programs can differ in almost every way from another. A program is as complex as an Infinite Stratos unit with the only difference that you can't adjust the core of a program so you have to make sure that you get everything in a program when you make it. A design can only get a name when you make it from the ground up. You can't take a existing program and update it. Desings are normally never done, except you have a special case."

"The biggest thing unlike a personal IS that was created for you, so you can make the until to your likings is that the program has to like you. Your chance rate has to be 90% if you want to use it. With other words, one of ten thousands can get a designed program. I'm one of those lucky bastards. The second case what's almost the only way to achieve a personal program before graduating is mutation. A program downloaded inside of you, but your body don't react on it like it's supposed to and it began to deform the core. If you're lucky enough to make it through, that's almost 80% nowadays, you can get nice side effects or the program changes into a completely different program than supposed. Now I'll give you an example. Tizof, Thazalof, Jozalof, could you guys step forward please?"

Three guys and two who looked awfully the same stepped forward.

"Joran, activate your Alesia." The boy nodded. He started to hack. "Circle of energy." The name betrayed itself as Ichika saw a huge circle. He couldn't believe that something else unlike an Infinite Stratos could make a defence like that.

"Alesia is a program largely used by Flemish Supportive hackers. One of the greatest examples is Kerlongsj Alesia's. He diverted the program immediately in his body to a 3.0 state. Well then, Tizof and Thazolof both get Alesia as program. Lads, be so kind to show your weapons." The two nodded and Houki got a cocky smile when she saw that one of the two developed dual swords in each hand. The other one created a long bow.

"These two boys, who are one egged twins, both developed an unique program. Tizof is the first schooler who has dual weapons by implementation. Thazalof developed a bow that's unmatched by any other long range weapon. If they have a choice, they rather send him on a sniper mission. Thank you, boys, that's enough."

The three deactivated their weapons and went back. "Like you can see, they try to get as much special guys together and until today we're the second best gang in whole of the legals. And if you wanna ask why we were sent, that's because the ones I talk about are already graduated. For the rest to be so lucky to get a program is just because you have a high sync rate. Are there other things you want to know?" Laura raised her hand. "The hackers, how are they seen in your countries?"

"Well, like Infinite Stratos, we're most of the times used in military, but we're underground works. We act like Special Forces or are used as answer why Flanders doesn't have Infinite Stratos. Does that satisfy you?"

"No, it doesn't." Laura barfed. "You guys aren't military. Scum is a better name for you." Anaton got a harsher tone when he reacted at the insult. "On that we do agree. Unlike the most of you who get a VIP treatment in life, we got it pretty bad. War orphans is for you a name, for us it's reality. We're not nice guys. I don't think you can call us good guys, but we're not scum. If you gonna call us like that, you'll get killed. We're used to that." He chuckeled when Laura stood up. "You think you can take us on?"

"We're trained to fight Infinite Stratos and we're damn good at it. We're a pack of protect each other. Not always out of love, but because we're a group. You don't let each other down."

"It was one of the harshest things I've ever done getting, Hell's Fire in my bones, but I'm glad I done it. And true, we're not exactly an army. We're mercenaries, investigators, spies, assassin's, everything you don't want to be. But we are an army for Flanders or do I have to remind you of the most shameful siege that the Infinite Stratos encountered? You lost a fight and not even to other pilots. Men to begin with. It proves enough." Laura got a blush of shame and just like Charlotte and Cecilia looked away. Ichika got his hand in the air. "Yeah."

"Eh, can women become hackers? Or that only able for men?" Anaton took a sigh, funny question coming from the only male pilot. "We're still experimenting with that. For now, it's possible for women to accept nanites, but not to get the same weapons like us. And the hacker leaders are not too hasty to introduce women as fighters if you think that we're meant to counter Infinite Stratos who're solely women except for you."

Chifuyu decided it was time to stop before the guys and girls would get in a fight. Ichika never reacted on his abusing, but Kerlongsj told her that his guys fought back. She didn't like it, but she understood. Anaton's gang was as strong as Ichika's harem and with a past a lot darker than the girls.

"Okay, Mr. Orlejov. I think that's enough. You can get down and get to the class. I wouldn't like it if you start a fight." Anaton nodded, but the only student who had the gut to defy Chifuyu raised her hand. "What does responsable mean?" Tatenashi had a mischievous undertone.

"Bluntly said, we don't have to take shit from anyone. Not from Student Council, Representative Candidates, teachers or even headmaster. The only one we listen to is Chifuyu Orimura. Kerlongsj gave that as sole condition to send me."  
"Oh and why is that he had the gut to ask like that?"

"That's because he's the only thing I have that somewhat a father for me and I'm Kerlongsj's adopted son. That's why." Anaton got off the stage and the rest of the boys jumped off. He stopped in front of Ichika.

"I think you and I have a score to settle, right?"


	3. Nemesis

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

* * *

After the information given by Anaton, the hackers all went to their class. In the second year, there were two gangs and one pack. In the first year there were three gangs. Ling and Kanzashi couldn't believe it. They were back in their old classes. For getting the position of the class representative, they were glad about it, but it meant that Houki, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte had more time to spent with Ichika.

Ichika sighed before he get in the class, but he found a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Chifuyu-nee." He said. He couldn't remember the last time she was so soft with him. "From now, you have to call me Orimura-sensei. I don't know what the reason they came here, those idiots. To see me and you or to learn the Infinite Stratos. Well, keep your head up. You'll have real boys as classmates." Ichika was somewhat confused, but he nodded. "Eh, Orimura-sensei, which gang gets in our class?"

One look of his sister was enough. "You're joking me?" He knew immediatly who was in his class. After a sigh, he got in the class after his sister and before the sheering of having his sister as homeroom teacher wasn't done and now the ruckus was going about him.

"SILENCE." Chifuyu shouted. "I suppose introducing myself isn't necessary, because you all know me, so I'm going to keep it brief. I'm Chifuyu Orimura and for some of you I was your homeroom teacher in your first year. Due to circumstances, I'm your homeroom teacher of the second year. You'll get a lot of trouble in your back, but I'll get you through this. I hope that the ones of last year didn't forget my most important rules. You don't have to like me or keep me in high regard, but you have to respect me. That's all. Just like a few classes, we have a hacker gang here. These guys have all experiences with Infinite Stratos and those Alcott, were not the most pleasant. War orphan is a name that's perhaps something striking with these guys. Be sure not to anger them, but don't worry I'll keep them under control."

She smiled after she gave a few girls a view of how the world really was. "Would the hackers be so kind to step in and not slice a throat?" The door went open and it was silent for a second.

"Your order for the last one wasn't just a detail, but an important rule, miss Orimura. Nice to see you again, Ichika" And with one look, Ichika had found something that was a Nemesis. The boys had their hoods pulled up with the only exception of Anaton.

"The most of you know me as the kid who spoke to you just a second ago. My name's Anaton Orlejov. I was eight years when a Rogue Infinite Stratos killed my family and Kerlongsj took care after me. I'm a supportive ground type, meaning I'm a defensive specialist. Ground means brute strength, but in my case, that's not fully developed. I like to game, putting my brains to work. I'm excellent in parkour. That's all." He leant on his back. "Okay, Mr. Orlejov, you can sit on the free place at the end of the class." Anaton nodded.

"The rest of you introduce yourself." The first one pulled his hood down after she said that. It revealed brown hair, two brown eyes and one each of his cheek, a scar. It was a point like a bullet flew in. "I'm Tizof."

He began on a friendly tone, yet he was on guard. "I'm a close range fighter, you've seen my weapons on the stage. I rely on dual swords. I joined the hackers when I was three. My hobbies are training and fighting. I'm also the guy who gives lessons to the rest of the guys who have melee weapon." Houki got up. "So you practice swordplay."

He chuckled. "No, I teach how you can stay alive in a fight." Houki got back in her seat. "So I have to make up form that remark you don't have honor in your fighting?" Tizof shrugged only that comment when he passed her. "Aye, but I think my skill can take that up. It's not because you have the bests swords you're invincible in it. Why else would you think that Europeans kept perfectioning their swords? Skill is a far greater tool than weapons or honor. With honor, I haven't saved lives on the battle ground. If you wanna test your Akatsubaki out against Romulus and Remus, I'll take you on."

"That's enough, Mr. Tizof. Sit down." He nodded. "Aye, Sensei." He walked to Anaton and after a short nod, he went to sit down.

"Next please." Chifuyu wanted to get over it as soon as possible, but she knew it wasn't a good idea to rush over those guys. Kerlongsj told her about it and there was a reason why he placed them in her class.

"I'm Thazalof." Said the next guy. He was almost the same as Tizof with the only difference that the scars on his cheeks were swipes. "As the most of you may see, I look a lot like Tizof, basically, because I'm his twin brother. I'm a long range fighter, relying on a program called Athena. Like the most of you may have seen, that's a long bow. It's also a stealth weapon. I'm pretty good by it and it outmatches the most sniper rifles back home. I'm also deadly accurate, better than most Infinite Stratos rifles."

He looked to Chifuyu, but before he had a change to open his mouth again, Cecilia cut him off. "You're stating that you outmatch a sniper rifle. And most of that, also Infinite Stratos. I won't allow your rudeness. You cannot be better than me at long range." He shrugged his shoulders and walked to her. "Oh, really? What's your most accurate shot? I've shot through the riffle of a sniper and it exploded. From 250 meters. So does your case outmatch mine? If not, hold your mouth shut and leave me alone."

They both got a hit from a book. "Enough. I don't think Kerlongsj sent you here to a shooting contest. Go to your seat." Cecilia wanted to protest, but she didn't had a chance. "Alright, Sensei." He replied politely. He gave his brother a fist bump and a nod to Anaton.

Before Chifuyu had to ask, a boy, a bit smaller, but sturdier than the twins stood up. When he pulled his hood down, they looked in a face that had few big scarfs and two fierce eyes. "My name is Kashal. Just like Tizof, I'm a close range fighter. I don't have a weapon. I rely on those two." He cracked his fists.

"I use these to disarm enemies and give them a beating. They are just a set of claws with a slight difference. I'm reckless, ruthless and I'm a man of my word. Don't mess with me, unless you wanna be maimed if you're lucky." He ended it with a shameless smirk, but that got off his face quite fast.

He got a hit from Chifuyu. "Scarring them is not a good idea, Artsjok."  
"I didn't scare them, just warn them." When he looked at the rest of the girls, they were terrified. "What already afraid. Back home, nobody really care when I said a thing like that." He went to sit on his place, right next to Anaton and after Tizof.

The next guy was taller than Ichika or the twins, but just like Anaton, he was slender built. Before Chifuyu could ask something, he began to speak. "Raton is my name." Unlike the rest, he wasn't so scarfed in his face.

"I'm the only mid-range fighter of this team, using different types of guns. Shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, grenade launchers etc. I create them from or in my arms. I have a few special things. I'm Kashal's brother." He had a smirk on his face. "I hope we a have a fun year." He nodded to Chifuyu and walked to his seat. He sat behind Thazalof.

Chifuyu sighed. "Finally, a friendly one." The guy who lifted Anaton up during the stage stood now in front of them.

"I'm Erzof. 17 years, I joined the hackers when I was 6, I'm a long range fighter. I have a cannon on my back, enough to wipe out an army." Despite being a giant, he was quite friendly. "I'm the cook of this team, taking care of the wounded when Anaton is busy. I'm also someone who takes care of animals back home. When they need an accurate shot, they rely on Thazalof. If the place is supposed to go down, I'm the one. I can aim very well, but my shots are quite destructive. Just like the rest of my team, if you mess with the kid, pray you hope to see tomorrow."

He went to his place. The last guy immediately stood up. He had blond hair, blue eyes, but his face had countless scarfs. They weren't big ones like Tizof or Thazalof, they were a lot smaller, but you could see them very well. They were also a lot more remarkable.

On his left eye, he had a giant scarf. When he opened it, Ichika remarked that his left eye looked slightly different than his other. He signed of annoyance. "I'm Izolf Korzolf. I'm 16 years. I joined the hacker 8 years ago. Not Flemish, Welsh from origin. At least, my mother was. I have an unique code. Not implanted with the nanites, just Kashal born with them. Don't know about my parents, if I have them. That's all. Can I sit, Sensei?"

Before Chifuyu could react, Laura got up. "Brief telling, Mr. Kozolf, but if you're Izolf Kozolf, than you must be the kid Schwarze Hase has been seeking for a long time. You've killed Infinite Stratos pilots." He only had a slight look to Laura. He was annoyed and from what Ichika could see, that's not a good thing. Unlike the girls, he didn't have a killing aura.

"Hey, don't blame me. I only defend what I saw right to protect. Besides, it wasn't mine decision to place me at the Germany Border or mine decision to attack Flanders. You lost the fight against us. For a change, Flanders hold his own. I hope you learned not to cross the hackers."

Laura pulled out her knife and advanced to the guy. Before she could react, he had his own grappling hook around her wrist. He whistled when he saw the blade. "A Kampfmesser, that's good stuff. A really good weapon. Most hackers don't want to touch anything related to Germany, France or Britain, but this weapon makes an exception. Usable in both hands, but it's still a normal close range weapon. That's why I prefer this. When it's broken, you just pick a new one. You make the rules for wielding"

He forced Laura back. The soldier made a somersault and landed at her desk. She reached for her other weapon holster, but found a few bullets engraved at her desk before she could pull out her own gun. She looked up and saw how the boy had a Skorpion aimed at her. "I wouldn't pull out your gun. It's a normal pistol, right. That loses against my Skorpion. It's a gift from my mentor. It's a nice close range weapon. Quite small, I can use it in my right hand and in my left hand, I got my blade. Wanna go? Before you get close, you got a bullet in your head. Super soldier or not, a bullet in the head and you're done for. Wanna try it?"

Laura gritted and made herself ready for the jump.

Izolf sighed when he looked to Chifuyu. "I get it, Orimura-sensei." He sheathed his weapons and moved on to the desk passing Laura. "Don't come after me. I've played this game longer than you, and a lot of tougher men have come at me and are now lying three meter underground."

When he got his hands in his pockets, Chifuyu was relieved that he didn't make a ruckus like Kerlongsj told her. Izolf was a strong fighter, but he didn't like to shed blood when it was useless. Laura looked at him, calculated her jump and she floored him. He struggled, but he found her knife against his throat. "I don't trust terrorists like you." The guy wasn't even shocked or surprised from the jump or afraid because a knife was next to his throat.

"Good, I don't like the army. Hate anything that reeks of authority." He looked away with disgust in his eyes. She got real close with her blade and even made a slight cut in his neck. Blood dripped out. "Maybe, I should teach some manners. Learning to respect your superiors, because I think that a monster like you haven't learned that at a place like your home."

"If you're going to insult the only place where they were kind to me, you're going to hit the ground. Second in your remark, your rank doesn't apply on a civilian like me and last. Let me go." Before Laura could react, Erzof stood in front of her.

"Let him go, little girl or I throw you out the window." When he cracked his fists, Laura looked to the guy. It was a young man, but he was huge, bigger than most army men she ever seen and very intimidating. She who stated that, it meant something. She stood back and Erzof helped his friend up. "Thanks." Was the only word Izolf said. Erzof walked to Laura.

She even realized she took a step to the other direction. "Aye, he may be a scoundrel, but he isn't a bad guy. And I think, I rather trust him than you. Because I know him, that he's born out of a womb and blood, not from a test tube like you. You say that he's a monster, but that's okay. His social skills are lower than yours, but back home, we got used to it. We're not normal and we got used to it. He learned a few tricks. Maybe not enough for a normal life, but enough to live with us. At least, he's aggressive in words, not in actions, like you, because that's worse." He went to his seat.

Chifuyu decided to speak up. "Just one second, Mr. Erzof. Why did you stand up from him? I don't think that I asked that." Erzof walked to her. "You didn't have to. Even you said I wasn't allowed, I would have done it. Because we're a gang. We stand up for each other. The kid isn't the only thing we protect, we protect the rest of our group. Mess with one and you got the rest on your heels. Maybe that's something we can teach you."

He got at his seat, the guys applauded for it when he sat down. Chifuyu sighed. "This is promising to be problem. These guys can match personal Infinite Stratos and if I have to believe Kerlongsj, those guys are battle trained veterans, even more than Ichika and his harem."

She sighed. "Okay, that's enough. I want to teach you guys something. I hope that Kerlongsj taught you to listen to teachers." Anaton raised his hand. "Yes."  
"No worries, Orimura-sensei. If we have to believe Old man, you're the only person that could take him on one on one. We don't know if that's true, but I don't wanna test that out."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "Who's that old man you talk about?"  
"Kengi Orlejov. I call him Old man. He told me that you outmatch him. We don't wanna face him in a serious fight. If you're better than him, we don't wanna face you."

"Well, that's something he taught you. Everyone, today subject is energy transfer." The lesson began and Ichika noticed something. Hacker technology matched Infinite Stratos on a few times. That's why the hackers had no problem keeping up with Chifuyu lessons. Izolf could even answer a few questions that involved Infinite Stratos. After the lesson, it was break time and as soon Chifuyu left, Ichika was surrounded by the girls from the second year. He could see from the end of his eyes that two groups of hackers got in.

They ignored the girls and walked to Anaton. He was chatting with someone online and he looked up when he was touched on his head. "Jozalof, Cirluk. How were you lessons?"  
"Well, the lessons, that went normal, the classes, phew, that was quite something and they call us abnormal." Jozalof said and Cirluk nodded very heavily.

The two guys went to sit on Anaton's desk and they began to chat with the boy. The rest of the boys joined up with Anaton's gang. They were laughing, making jokes and telling about the lessons. Ichika wondered what it would be like if more guys had the ability to pilot the Infinite Stratos. Would he be able to hang around like that? Charlotte pretended to be a boy in their first year, but that was only for a few weeks. He was really the only guy. Well, he had good friends, but they regularly kicked his ass. Dan or Kazuma never hit him as hard the girls would do.

He noticed that a guy walked to him and the girls moved aside. "So you're Ichika Orimura? I have seen your face, but don't know a lot from you."

Ichika could clearly see the guy. He had black hair and a brown skin. He also had a few scarfs and from what Ichika could tell, he wasn't European. He gave Ichika a hand. "I'm Cirluk. Leader of the second juvenile group in Flanders. I see you have a question." He smiled. "If you want to know why I look different from the rest of the guys, that's because I'm Palestinian. The Rogue faction took care after they saved me. I only got in Flanders after an exchange. Kerlongsj offered me to train. The Rogue faction agreed with that. "

"Has any hacker that kind of trouble?" Ichika asked. "No, a lot do, but not every hacker."  
"So you're a supportive type, like Anaton." He smiled. "No, I'm a close range fighter. I'm a pack leader. We don't have a supportive type."  
"I see. May I ask you something?" Cirluk raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what do wanna know?"  
"Those guys have been talking about a siege or fight. Do you know something of that?" Cirluk got a friendly smile. "Ah, you must be talking about the dividing."  
"What's that?" Cirluk shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't know it, I wasn't in Flanders at that time, but Anaton knows the whole story. Hey, Anaton, come here."

Anaton nodded and walked to him. "What's up, Cir?"  
"Ichik has a question for you. The dividing. Can you tell him?" Anaton looked to Ichika. "You sure? It's an embarrassing thing for pilots to hear. For women all over the world, it's embarrassing." Ichika looked up. "Well, I'm a guy, so I'm interested. I never heard of it."

"Ah, I get it. Because you're Far Eastern, you wouldn't know it. Well, here goes the story. Maybe you should listen to." He shouted at Laura, Cecilia and Charlotte. "Then you can learn our side of this tale." The girls ignored him and Houki and Rin went to their side of the room. Kanzashi decided to turn back to her class after seeing how busy it was. Maybe she had a chance in lunch time.

"A few years ago, Ichika, the three giants of Europe decided to divide Belgium. Those three giants are Germany, France and Britain. They made out a plan to take over Belgium by Infinite Stratos. Everyone got a slice of the cake. Belgium has a lot of minerals useful for making Infinite Stratos and there is a lot of labor and factories, easily to turn in Infinite Stratos factories. Belgium is also one of the few lands were both genders lived equally."

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" Cirluk decided to give a few details. "Flanders is always behind technology. At one point, we decided stop carrying about that. Besides that, our government nor private organizations didn't have the budget to buy an Infinite Stratos nor to maintain it, Ichika. Those who could buy it, weren't interested. Normal people just shrugged at the seeing of the machine. There were people interested, but not enough. The rest of the normal people didn't care and carried on with their lives."

Anaton nodded at what his friend said. "What Cir said is true. Hackers have been active in Flanders for thirty years at that time. We were underground, so a lot of people didn't know us. We were also the reason that our government decided not to buy Infinite Stratos. We're a lot cheaper to purchase, easier to update, adapting way faster and less casualty rate thanks to a few rules. We aren't their property, but they know that they can rely on us and they've done that."

"What do you mean, Anaton?" The boy looked away. "There were three factions who were very interested. The British high up, the Dunois Company and the German Army. Does it sound familiar?"  
He pointed a thumb to Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura. "But their master plan didn't work like they hoped."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, they thought it was a three day, squeaky clean and easy victory. Well, the three day was the only thing that they were right. They got their asses delivered to them. By us." Izolf had walked to the group. The girls went out the way of him and they looked up to him. "What do you mean?"  
He got closer to Ichika until their faces were a few inches away.

"They sent both about three thousands soldiers. Nine thousands soldiers. What they didn't expect were a few hundred thousand men, willingly to fight and die for their country. The hackers assembled every man who could fight. Active, passer, schooler, who you were didn't matter. If you could fight, you were sent to the fight. Kerlongsj overestimated it a bit too much, but it was maybe a good thing. We won that just because our great number. We didn't kill anyone, just got them out the air. We sent them back to their home countries, Infinite Stratos and all. Kerlongsj had a letter attached. He wrote that they were a good exercise, but that the hackers were the one who protected Belgium. If they sent him units again, he would've killed them. That pissed off a lot of the Infinite Stratos countries."

Anaton smirked. "They were furious, but we could only laugh. They never tried it again. And for some reasons, Flanders had a lot of immigrants the months after that who begged to become hackers. Those who could, well, we let them join the ranks. Those who couldn't, we found a position. Researchers, faculties, we need quite some men to maintain the hackers. That's the reason why the hackers have such a bad name. By what the girls were told, we've done terrible things to the pilots. We didn't. Kerlongsj would have killed us. That's also when the government to appoint us as official replacements of the Infinite Stratos."

Ichika looked up. "You fought as well?" Anaton shrugged his shoulders. "Course we did. I'm ranked two of the hacker gangs all over the world. I had to fight. I'm going to become the next leader after Kerlongsj" Ichika scratched his head. "I wonder why Chifuyu-nee never told me."

"Well, because it was your sisters idea to send those girls back alive. We could take on that much and a lot more, but all the pilots in the world, that would've been a bit troublesome. And if Old man said your sister is better than him, well, that means something from a guy who could shut down Europe. So he listened to your sister and sent them back. Is that enough for the story?"

"I have another question. Why do you call Kerlongsj Old man?"  
"Cause he is." Anaton responded. "Agreed, he isn't old. Just twenty two, but I call him Old man, because he's my Old man. He's my adoptive father. I called him brother, but now, cause I'm older, I call him Old man."  
"So wait, he raised you." Anaton face palmed himself. "No, he didn't. Do you ever pay attention? I told you that I lost my family four years ago. Since then, Kerlongsj took care of me, so that's why I call him Old man."

They heard the bell and knew they had a new lesson coming at them. The gangs packed their stuff and moved on, back to their rooms. "See you at lunch, Anaton." The two boys waved at the kid and Ichika.

"What subject do we have now, Ichika?" Ichika looked in his notebook. "Battle simulation. What's that?" Anaton got his hand after his neck. "That's our fault. It's something to learn how to survive in the battle ground. It's a raw subject, so that's why we got it before lunch." Anaton got back on his seat, before Ichika could ask what he even meant. He looked to the front and saw what Anaton meant. It had a slide with a title and picture. The picture was quite gruesome. Ichika swallowed.

Chifuyu stood in front of the class. "I hope you guys have some resistance in your stomach. This lesson is going to be tough." When she began to talk, Ichika felt how the color in his cheek disappeared. He felt his stomach swirling and the most of the girls felt the same way, even Laura. Despite her training, this was something she wasn't prepared for.

The hackers were just listening to what Chifuyu said and they wrote down what they found important. Yamada felt on the floor after a picture. Chifuyu sighed. "Okay, enough for today. You guys are free. After lunch, I expect you in the arena." She looked at her class. The hackers just packed their stuff. The rest had transformed in zombies.

* * *

That's the end of my third chapter. Sorry for the lot of info. The following chapters have a bit more action. I'm still better at normal writing than fighting chapters.

My idea for Laura's Knife comes from Dark Wings Shadenight123. I didn't want to steal his ideas, but I don't know a lot of weapon names. Still, I'm interested in them.

The reason why I got such quick update is because I'm fired at my part time job. I got a bit more time for writing. I'll write quite a bit for the coming two weeks. Week of 17 august, I'm not home. Festival in Belgium.

See you guys later.


	4. Not a good idea?

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

A bit more action in this one. This is the begin of a good fight for next chapter.

For a difference, it's a fight between students.

* * *

After the lesson the guys went to the lunchroom, the girls were still looking to the blackboard. The lesson battle simulation had horrified the girls and Ichika. Anaton and his gang were used to it, they saw it in real life. They were grinning how the girls reacted at the lessons.

"Man, did you noticed that one of these girls almost puked at the pictures?" Izolf was quite amused. He completely forgot the threatening from Laura. The wound on his neck has healed at an amazing speed.  
"Oh, you should have seen those girls siting right in front of us. They were looking away from the fighting scene?" Kashal reacted to Raton. "Yeah, it was hilarious."

"I can't believe that they aren't used to it. I mean they pilot the world's biggest weapon, but they aren't soldiers at all. More like spoiled prodigies. And sword wielding, I like a match versus Houki." Tizof was pissed how Houki looked down on the hacker. Not because he was a hacker, but because he was a swordsman. Of course, katana are the world's best sword, he couldn't deny that, but that doesn't mean that European weapons are inferior to Japanese. Thazalof walked next to his brother. "I think you need another weapon to defeat her. A spear of a bardiche. And I like to shoot Cecilia out of the air. Sniper rifles are damn fine, that's true, but an archer can be used at different ways." Tizof gave his brother a tap on the shoulder. "Man, you're better than her and we're going to prove that soon enough."

At the lunchroom, they got at the table. A good thing that the guys weren't picky. They took whatever they liked. "Man, is this a school or a five stare hotel? Unbelievable what you can eat here." Tizof smiled at the empty plates. The guys have eaten more than the most girls. The cooks were shocked at the amount of food the guys ate.. A lot of girls avoided them, but the rest of the hacker gangs were sitting at the other places. At the end of the meal, they found someone else who came at the table.

"I want to have more information about you being responsable of the hackers. I don't want that a kid just get authority over students without proving anything" Anaton sat at the end of the table and looked up to Tatenashi. She had no playfulness in her voice, it was as cold as the artic wind and the boy found it necessary to gulp when he looked at her. If his friends weren't sitting next to him, he might be terrified.

"What do you mean, Sarashiki-senpai?" He replied innocently and looked to her. "I have it about the fact you said you don't have to listen to me." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's not completely true. It means that we have to listen to you and the rest of the teachers, but your authority has no influence at us. Short said, to teachers, aye, we'll listen. To your orders, that means that the guys can decide if they accept your orders. Why that's done, well, I know that you like to mess with Ichika and his friends. I wouldn't like it when you do that with my friends. With me responsable, you can forget doing that to us. We listen to you, but not to your ridiculous orders. So leave me be and I keep the hackers in control. These guys are quite hardcore. You don't want to mess with them. If there's a problem, you come to me and we'll talk that out."

"I don't think you can do that. I hardly believe that you're one of the strongest hackers." Anaton got up, but it didn't have any effect. He was below Tatenashi bust, despite being tall for his age. "I'm not as strong as you, true, but the reason that I'm leader of the hackers here, is nothing more that I'm going to become leader of the hackers eventually. This is a good test if I can make it, being responsable for the hackers. The reason that I'm high ranked is thanks to the guys. In physical strength, aye, I'm not as good as them, but they respect me and for me that's enough. So leave."

Tatenashi look changed and proceed to punch the kid. "I don't think I take orders from kids." She found her punch in the hand of Kashal. She didn't even notice how fast he was. "If you're going after a little kid who's five years younger than you, you're lower scum than I thought, but." The sturdy guy shook his head and Izolf and Tizof stood up. "If you mess with the supportive, you get the rest of the hackers after you. That's the hacker code. A supportive is meant to heal the fighters. The fighters are meant to protect the supportive." He gritted his teeth and the two boys stood next to him.

Tatenashi looked to the two, jumped back and partly deployed Mysterious lady. She turned the metallic spear a few times around and aimed with at the hackers. Ichika and his friends walked in. Kanzashi was worried about him, he was still pale, but luckily, he didn't feel sick anymore. He blinked twice to the spear. That weapon had given him a lot of problems and the way Tatenashi wield it, is rival to Houki's swordplay.

"Sure that's the way you wanna play it?" Izolf asked when he deployed two hooks above his wrists, Kashal cracked his fists and energy flowed from it. Tizof forced energy from his hands and made a form with it. Houki was somewhat awestruck when she saw the swords. Those swords were not as large as her two katana, but they were a lot more modified. Tatenashi stood back and looked over the three. Tizof stood in the middle, most likely he was the first one to attack. He would be backed up by Kashal and Izolf would finish it.

"ENOUGH" a hard voice shouted. Everyone tensed up, including the hackers. They saw Chifuyu standing. Her gut told her that there were a lot problems in the cafeteria. "Sarashiki. Didn't I mention that you shouldn't start a fight and hackers, you were told not to activate your powers unless necessary?"

Tizof turned to Chiufyu. "We found it necessary. She attacked Anaton." Chifuyu walked to him and rammed him in the ground with her book. "I think he could handle that perfectly. If you guys wanna show off, why don't you guys have a fight? That would show enough, right? But do it after the lessons!"

Anaton helped Tizof up and he was healing the swordman. "She's right. You promised Old man you guys would behave yourself. Show off when you can show off." When the guys turned around, they saw the six girls standing next to Tatenashi. "Oh, let me guess?" Anaton was innocently playing these girls. "You wanna show off as well?"

"Yeah, you're going to eat the dirt around our feet." Cecelia responded. Thazalof smirked at her remark. "You sure? I think that we cut you down in ten minutes." Cecelia was furious at his response. "You dirty. I defeated an instructor at my entrance exam."  
"Oh, wow. That's less worth than shit. Back home, we defeated every gang, except Kerlongsj and his old gang. So if you could beat him, than we're talking. Oh, but wait, you got your ass delivered by him, right?"  
"What?"  
"I'm talking about the time you five fought him, but lost. We've fought him a lot of times and always lost it. But in our case, he was serious." Ling decided to but in. "What do you mean by that?"  
Kashal sighed. "He didn't activate a weapon, only at the end for blocking another. When we fought back home, he always made a weapon. Without, even he couldn't survive a fight. Stating that he didn't do that when you fought, means, you suck more than we."  
"I will not stand for this." Cecilia was furious and set her drones at Kashal. "Kashal, you take two, I take two." Thazalof shouted. "Senus." In a flash, the bowmen took out a knife and cut the first two done. He turned the knife pivot and looked to Kashal who took the other two were down. He crushed the two with his hands.

"You think that I only rely on long range. Too bad for you that I got this knife. I'm not going to fight you here and now, but you'll get your fight soon enough."

Both he, Kashal and Cecilia got a hit. "Didn't I said that it was enough?" Chifuyu was obliviously pissed. For the hackers, that was enough to quit the case.

The girls looked to the situation. The remaining three members were standing up and they were closed in by the other two. "Fine, you'll get your match." Tatenashi declared. "Everyone, you're welcome to join this fight and you can learn a lot from it. The matches are two on two." Erzof stood in front of her. "That doesn't add up. There are eight of you and seven of us. You can't make it like that." Before the guy could even see it coming, she pushed him away. The giant flew towards Tizof and Anaton who nearly avoided getting smashed. "I'll see for that. Ichika-kun will fight as well. The teams will be the same as with the dual fight last semester. That's it for now." The girls left and Ichika just looked at the guys. Anaton shrugged his schoulders.

Ichika nodded and followed the girls. "Two on two." Izolf said. "That means the brothers are going to fight together, but what about you, Anaton?" Anaton looked to the two. "I'll just take two on. Can't be that difficult?"  
"Don't say that too loud, Anaton." Raton had his phone out and looked at it. "These were the teams from last year. Tatenashi Sarashiki and Houki Shinonono. Lingyin Huang and Cecilia Alcott. Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig. Ichika Orimura and Kanzashi Sarashiki. That's quite something. Four teams, backing each other up." Raton swallowed when he read the info.

"They all have a personal Infinite Stratos, with some nice details. Mysterious Lady can use nanites just like us, Akatsubaki is the worlds most advanced IS until today, Shenlong is close combat, but has some serious fire, Blue Tears is the best on long range, matching Athena in long range and outmatching in Fire power. Rafale Revive Custom II is a second generation, but it has a lot of fire power and Charlotte Dunois is the best pilot from them all. Schwarzer Regen is possible producing a shield possible stopping any attack, even a bomb. Laura got Odin's Eye, allowing to act on extreme high time."

Kashal threw his fists together. "Sounds nice, but we're not just any hackers. We're all Natures, right lads."

Raton nodded and Tizof smiled at the info. "Well, I suppose we best decide who we're going to fight. I wanna take Houki on." Thazalof walked to his brother. "No fair, I wanna shoot Cecilia out the air."  
"That's not a good idea, Thaza." Raton remarked. "You're a good archer, but she's better at fire power. Sorry lad, I think it's a better idea you take her on, Erzof."

Izolf but in in. "No, I wanna take her on. Erzof, could you take care of Shenlong?"  
"Eh, Izolf, I'm a long range fighter. Fighting against close range isn't a good idea?" He felt Anaton's fist softly punched at his shoulder. "Erzof, that's not completely true. You have your arms free. Your physical strength outmatches any hacker here, it matches Kerlongsj's brute strength. You can take that little girl on. But Izolf, you better take Cecilia out. She's good and you don't have a long range weapon." Izolf smirked at the remark.  
"No worries, I'll give no change to fire a round. I'm getting fired up."

"We take Dunois and Bodewig then Brother." Raton asked Kashal. The guy shrugged. "Eye of Odin, sounds nice. I'm going to beat her up. For me sounds that fine."

"Wait, you're going to send one twelve year old to two personal Infinite Stratos?" Anaton suddenly realized he didn't had a chance to act in this. "Why not, don't make such a ruckus. Uchigane Nishiki is a modified Uchigane model and Ichika, he has a good machine, but you destroyed it with one punch." Anaton sighed.  
"Forgetting that I don't have long range moves, no melee weapon and my only move is Hell's Punch what's a last case move. I can't do two at the time. Nanite C4 isn't going to work as well."  
Erzof placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, find out. You hold your own just fine against the six of us." Anaton sighed. "You're my friends, you don't wanna kill me. Besides, you weren't serious."  
"Even so, Kerlongsj has hopes for you. You can manage. We're sure of that."

The boy sighed. "Let's get back to the class and hope we're not killed on the way." The guys left and received a few looks. The girls were disapproving, the boys hopeful.

"We got the support of the rest. Let's not disappoint them." Izolf said and with that, they got back in their classrooms.

* * *

This makes the fourth chapter. Glad I'm done with it. I still suck with fighting chapters. I hope you guys forgive me for it.

If you want to know what I meant with the fight between Kerlongsj and the five girls, it's a reference to my previous work. Crossed Path.

Adios,

Kerlongsj.


	5. Practising and duel(part 1)

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

Fifth chapter. This is a bigger one, but I tried making it not too long. Much reading pleasure.

* * *

After the lessons, it was quite a rocky day for the hackers. They received a lot of death glares of the rest of the girls. However, none of the female students had the gut to go after them.

As soon they heard of guys going to their schools, these girls were over the moon, but as soon the hackers stepped on the place, they fell in despair. These guys were nothing like the boys from yaoi or shojo manga what was their only source of boys info. These guys were tough, trained and most important scary looking guys who had seen a lot. The girls were thinking of a label for these guys. They weren't like the MC's from their mangas, but they weren't bad guys either.

The guys on the other hand shrugged their shoulders on the gossiping. Thanks to the fact they had two months of summer in which they were free to go out and making contact with girls of their age, they got lessons how to integrate in normal society and that was interacting in a normal way with females.

Now, the hackers found it ironic. They were labelled by a lot of countries like bad guys, but they had more social skills than the girls. Well, they could behave like normal people. Most of the time, they acted a bunch of scoundrels who were friendly with each other.

The most important fact that the girls were too afraid to talk to them was because they saw how Anaton's gang dealt with the student council president. These guys were strong and very well trained.

In the lessons, they gave a short node to Ichika and they went on their seats. The rest of the midday was just boring Infinite Stratos technology. The guys were bored as hell when the lesson was finally ended. At the end of the day, they were lying on their desk.

Izolf stretched out. "They don't need to fight us. These lessons were enough."  
"Yeah, it sucked like hell." Kashal replied. "I'm damn glad I'm a hacker. What guys?"  
"Agreed." They answered in unison.

Ichika left a letter at Anaton's desk. On it was written were the guys had to come. "You guys got a lot of problems on your hand, challenging the student council president." Anaton looked to the letter. "Don't worry, Ichik. We'll see to it. Just go the arena. You'll see us in the given time."

The guys went to their dorm houses. Unlike the ISA students who stayed at the main building, the runners got a place some blocks away from the academy. They walked out the room, followed by the rest of the hackers. When they got at the place, they were pleasantly surprised. It was surrounded by woods and every group had his own houses.

"Nice, our luggage is already delivered." Tizof remarked as soon they entered the dorm house. "Dump our school books, grab a snack, take on your armour and start sparring. We can best use a warm up before we begin our fight." Anaton said to his friends. The guys ran in, got to the kitchen. "I'll clutch a few eggs, you guys, go changing." Erzof took a bowl and began to swipe the eggs. "Okay, you'll change after we're done." Izolf shouted.

It was a neatly house. It had a living room, where a few pc's were placed. It had also a telly and couches. Upstairs, there were four rooms. The brothers shared the same room and Anaton got a room for his own. In the hallway, a bathroom was placed and upstairs, you had an extra toilet.

After they got their armour on, they got downstairs. Tizof, Kashal and Izolf had armour that was a lot stronger than the long range fighters. It covered a lot of their torso. Tizof armour also covered his arms, while that part of Kashal and Izolf was left free.

Thazalof and Raton wore armour that was a lot more flexible. As a bowmen and gunmen, they had to move freely. Anaton wore armour that had both advantages. It was small, but a lot more easy to use. "Well, you guys look good in those things. Dig in. I'll be changed in a second." Erzof set a giant pan on the middle of the table. The guys started to eat and they enjoyed their meal. Erzof got upstarts and like the rest of the long range fighters, he wore a flexible armour.

"It's been a while since we got in this outfit on for a fight." Thazalof looked to the rest.  
"True, normally, we got our everyday clothes on for a fight. I think that I prefer a sweater to fight in." Tizof grinned.  
"I agree on that matter. Can't we ask Chifuyu if we can fight in our uniforms?" Izolf looked to his friends.

"I don't think we are allowed to do that. But we may be glad. We're allowed to wear our own uniforms and to be honest, those armours are a lot more comfortable than the swimsuits the girls have to wear. I pity Ichika." Erzof had joined in the rest.

They were finished at the meal. "Your cooking still is the best, Erzof."  
"Thanks lads, Izolf and Thazalof have to clean up. We start already outside." The two boys gritted their teeth. "Okay, but don't you dare leave without us."  
"Like we'll do that."

Outside, the hackers watched the five boys. "How's our warm up?" Anaton asked. "I propose one on one. Kashal, you and Tizof spare, meanwhile, Raton, you fight against me." The guys placed themselves in front of each other. Between the two camps, there was fifty meter.

Kashal activated his fists and Tizof got his swords out. Erzof got a giant mortar on his back and Raton made a machine gun from his hands. Anaton stood in the middle. "Begin."

Kashal ran to Tizof and a few meter before him, he jumped, leaching his fists towards the swordsman. Tizof blocked his left fist with his right sword. Tizof advanced with his sword, but at his turn, he found that his friend has blocked his sword. Kashal flipped over and worked his heel towards Tizof cheek.

The boy nearly avoided the kick by a few centimetres. "You've still sharp reflexes, Tizof."  
"As for you, Kashal." The two flew back at each other.

Tizof slashed his sword, Kashal ducked, Tizof aimed at his feet nearly a second after the last attack, Kashal jumped and moved his fist toward his sparring partner. Tizof avoided the punch, grabbed his friend wrist and threw him over his shoulders. In an unbelievable speed Kashal flew to the threes, good for him, that he turned his feet towards the three and jumped with the same speed to Tizof.

Tizof did not turn around, but blocked him with the sword that he turned pivot behind his back. In a flash, the two men were thrown back to the other side. Tizof slided over the ground while Kashal bumped a few times. The two shook their heads and got up. When they walked towards each other, they began to laugh. "Good fight, always nice to spare with you." The two gave each other a hand and looked at Erzof and Raton. They didn't waste their time either.

At the begin of the fight, Erzof aimed his canon towards Raton who had to run for the flying objects. Despite having a gun in his arms, he could run quite fast. Eventually, he made a skateboard and Erzof found it more difficult to fire at him. He outmatched Raton in fire power, but the boy was a lot faster and agile than him, so he would use that to a full potential. Raton turned around and fired a few shots from his arms. He had deactivated the machine gun and made a shotgun from his arms. While Erzof braced himself for the shot, Raton switched in a mere second to the machine gun and he began to fire at him.

Using an upgrade replica from the MG42. It was a lot faster and this time, Erzof activated a skate board and got up. Raton saw him coming and flew away. He turned around and saw Erzof firing. He turned back and aimed at him, but because he had to focus on flying and firing, he flew to a three with quite some speed. It didn't hurt a lot, but the boy was startled. In a flinch, he deactivated his weapon and fell to the ground. "Got you." He heard. Erzof captured his friend. They landed back at the ground. Raton grinned. "You won." Erzof landed at the place.

"You guys are done as well." They saw Thazalof and Izolf standing. Izolf was swinging around his grappling hooks and Thazalof had his bow activated. Kashal walked to Izolf. "You to me a match."  
"Suits me fine." The two walked away. Thazalof shot an arrow to Raton. "You and me." Raton walked to the sparring ground. "Well, you and me against Anaton, Erzof."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Better one on one. You first. If we have time, than the two of us." Anaton looked to the giant. "Why, I can easily take both you and him on." Erzof walked to the boy and rushed through his hair. "Aye, but I looked up some details. Byakushiki is a close range model, but I think you best fight against Tizof. You can have an idea how Ichika fight. He wields one sword who has more output than Romulus and Remus, but it's just to block off. Uchigane Nishiki is a close range model with long range output, but I looked it up. Her fire power doesn't even come close to Raton's and she can't use it as well as his. You just have to make sure that you stay close and take her out first."

"Well, it doesn't matter. If you lose, well, we can have one loss." Tizof grinned.  
"That's really a good way to motivate your friends, Tizof. Just begin. In one hour, we have our match." Erzof shouted at his friend. Tizof only nodded.

He placed him in front of Anaton and the two flew at each other. Tizof slashed a few times, but Anaton avoided him, he got at the boy's head, got himself up and pulled him down. Immediately, he let the guy go and placed himself towards him. Tizof grabbed his sword, flew towards the boy, but his arm was blocked before he could even get close to him. In a flash, he removed his arm and slashed his sword. Anaton caught the sword and pulled it away. He pushed his fists towards the swordsman, but a second before he could hit him, he stopped. Tizof sighed.

"You won. Now it's your turn Erzof."  
"Just a second, I want to see the rest." He sat on the ground looking to the four others. Thazalof had taken cover after a wall where Raton relentlessly fired on. Thazalof only got a few times to fire an arrow. "That's not gonna work, Thaza. Just give up." Thazalof sighed. "Athena, grant me power." He whispered.

In an extremely high speed, he pulled an arrow on his bow, pulled it and while he got up, he aimed at Raton, he fired and the bullets flew around him. When he released the arrow, he sat back. The arrow flew at high speed towards Raton. "Not cool, Thaza." He said before he was thrown away by the explosion. The fire stopped and Thazalof got up. "You got it yourself, Raton. You know that my fire rate is lower than yours. Than I have to do something of my own."

"Can you guys please practice without that I have to heal one of you two every time?" Anaton asked when he started to heal Raton. "Can't do that, captain." The bowman walked to his friends. Izolf and Kashal joined them. "We're done as well. So, let's go the arena?"

"Yeah, it's almost time." The group looked to the rest of the hackers. Anaton sighed. "Come on, you're allowed to join as well. Look lively, runners." The boys shouted at the remark and left, running through the threes or the path. They were fired up. Not any hacker knew Anaton and his gang, but they certainly made a name for themselves. A fight like this was one of a century. It had to awesome.

When they got at the arena, they saw the girls sitting in the stairs. Almost every student was assembled. After they got the support of their friends by a handshake and good luck, they walked to the arena. When they got in, a lot of booh's and shouting came from the girls. The only ones who were enthusiastic were the rest of the hackers. "Show of what we're made!"  
"Kick their arse!"  
"Don't take a quarter!"

"Well, your supporters are optimistic." Tatenashi said. Just like the rest of the girls and guy, there IS'es were activated.  
"No, they're just realistic." Anaton responded. He threw his left fist in his right hand. He gave Tatenashi a handshake, because both were the team's captains. "We've decided who's going to fight. We gave it to the teachers who're sitting upstairs."

They looked to the electronic screen where the names appeared. The names of the pilots were in kanji, while the guys names were written in English. Chifuyu placed her mouth at the mic. "Normally, I wouldn't accept this, but because both the student council and the hacker responsable agreed on this, we're going to do this fight. These are the teams. In the consecution I say this, so will the duel's be fought" She paused for a second when she took the list.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki and Houki Shinonono versus Thazalof and Tizof.  
Lingyin Huang and Cecilia Alcott versus Erzof and Izolf  
Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig versus Raton and Kashal."

"The last duel will be two on one. Ichika Orimura and Kanzashi Sarashiki versus Anaton. That's all. For the time being, the rest of the competitors have to wait in two secluded parts of the arena. The pilots have to wait in gate A, the runners in gate B. The pilots I called have to stay here for the first fight."

Tatenashi winked to Houki. "Let's do our best, Houki-chan." Houki still couldn't believe she was the strongest student of the whole academy. She nodded. "Yeah." She answered silently.

Tizof shook his head, loosening his neck. "Well, I suppose it's show time. You ready, Thaza?" Tizof threw his arms off and immediately, two swords came off. "Romulus, Remus." His brother forced his energy in a similar way. He made a long bow.

"I don't think that's very impressive. We have a full armour and you only have your weapons and conventional armour." Tatenashi turned her spear a few times.  
"Just a second, Sarashiki." The two boys made a skateboard from their legs. Chifuyu sat at the mic. "Fighters ready, go!"

Immediately after the signal, Tatenashi left Houki behind and flew towards Tizof. She didn't expect that Thazalof's arrows were having such an impact. She looked up. "I'm your opponent." He said. "Well, than I have to take you out first." She got after the boy, but he flew away. "What the?"

"Oh, what's this?" Kaoruko Mayuzumi shouted as commentator. "Thazalof fired a few arrows and got Tatenashi Sarashiki after her. Is he afraid of her power? Of course, she is the strongest student at this school." Thazalof grinned in his head. "Did these girls ever heard of strategy?" He turned around and flying he shot a few arrows to Tatenashi before he flew up to the sky. She got after him and came a little too close for comfort, but he had no problem keeping her off his back. "Tizof, please, hurry up." He thought."

In the meantime, Tizof and Houki were clashing. Their swords blinked a few times at each other. Houki was shocked of the speed and accuracy the guy wield his sword. She never saw such a fighting style. This was an European style, but it had as well traces of Fare Eastern and Mid-Eastern tactics. It was something to be afraid of. "You, don't think, you'll win this so easy."

Amatsuki let a few lasers towards the boy. "Missed me, missed me." He evaded it with ease. "That's the best you got. It's my time." He flew towards her and got his swords up. "Eat this." With an enormous power, the boy slashed at her. The two swords hit her equally hard and she felt the energy slipping away. She parried him off.

"Karaware" She shouted. Chifuyu tensed up. Houki had to activate both of her best weapons and the hacker had showed off on of his own. Houki made a crescent moon and when she threw at the hacker, she got a full hit. He catched his breath when he flew away.

"You're good, but it takes more than that to get me off your back." He was wounded and his armour damaged, but nothing of the boy revealed he was willing to give up. "Now, it's my time to attack." Houki stood ready for his attack and she parried his swords. "Was that your idea?"

"No, but you walked right in my trap." He grinned and lowered his swords, revealing at both swords a gun mechanism. He aimed the guns at her and let it go. Houki got off his attack. It did quite some damage. "Shield damage. 40% lost."  
"Do you permit anything to win?" She shouted at the man.  
"I told you. I fight how I see fit."

"You'll not win this fight. Thousand Pierces." She aimed her crossbow towards the guy and he had to search his hope in fleeing. She relentlessly fired at him and followed him, but couldn't get close to him. Despite being a lot faster, she wasn't nearly as manoeuvrable as Tizof. He went with his hand to his ear. "Yo, Thaza. I'm in a pinch. Help me out."  
"Do you think I'm the only one?" Tizof looked to his brother. "Find something yourself, I'm busy."

Thazalof arrows didn't manage to do anything on Tatenashi. She cut his arrows off her and she had no problem coming closer. "Why don't you give up? You're weak, that's all. You can't fight close range. You suck" That triggered an effect on the bowmen. "Don't look down on me." He shouted.

He aimed his bow and let go. "Fool, my shield will wear that off." She activated it and the arrow just pierced in. "I just hoped for that." He clicked his fingers and the nanites spread over her. "It's a Flame arrow. It spread his nanites over your IS, making it venerable."

Suddenly, he felt a touch on his back. "Tizof." He didn't even have to turn around. "That's not enough to take her on." Houki had followed him. "What do you propose? You can't be serious to activate our Nature?"  
"Do we have a choice?"  
"Fair point."  
"Weapon switch!" The two shouted.

At Thazalof belt, a knife appeared which he took with his right hand, before turning it pivot. "Senus." On Tizof's right wrist, a crossbow much like Houki's appeared. "Artemis."  
"What in the world?" Chifuyu got a call for Anaton. "That's their nature, I didn't expect that they showed it here. Their nature is unique, because it has an effect on their brother and not on them. By Weapon Switch, they both gave each other a weapon for their weak sides. Thazalof gives Tizof a crossbow on his wrists. Thazalof's weapons are based on Greek Mythology, Tizof's on Roman. The crossbow is named after the goddess of the hunt, so she uses a bow."

"I understand that, I learned that as well, but what is that with Tizofs?"  
"I suppose you know after who his two swords named after?"  
"Of course, the legendary founders of Rome."  
"Well, most people don't know, but by the legend that's told, Remus had a son, Senus. Senus is the founder of Sienna. A village in Northern Italy. Not a lot of people know that. Well, just enjoy the show. If these guys has their natures, they transform for kickass to badass."

The two grinned at each other. After a look they flew back at their respective opponents. Tatenashi clenched. She knew that she better had taken out the boy earlier. He flew at her and despite, he still had the bow in his hands, the right hand flew at her and she found herself forced to block the spear.

"What kind of power? It's impossible to be so strong when you have weapons like that." She blocked him off and fired with her spear. He nearly evaded it and she found him aiming his bow again. "You have forgotten one thing. Why do you think we don't have so much armour? Because we focus on something else. The strength I shot my bow with had nothing to do with my nanites, the strength I wield my knife or my brother his swords, it was not a machine, but our own strength and you're going to find that out the hard way."

Again he advanced at her, she flew away, but before she was away from his reach, he showed an extremely amount of skill. He pulled his arm back, pulling the string of the bow and releasing the arrow. It hit target and when he clicked his finger, the arrow exploded. Tatenashi suffered a lot of damage. Before she even had a change to calculate, she found his knife slicing her IS open. "That focusing on your weapons is your doom."

He said when the two sat on the ground. "I lost? That's unbelievable." She looked to him. "You know why you lost? Easy. Because you don't have the gut to hurt someone. I do. And besides that, you're more skilled than me. I won, thanks to a lot of experience. A older brother need to protect a younger, even if that's just a few seconds."

Meanwhile, Tizof advanced to Houki. Her Thousand Pierces lost it to Artemis. "You're not used wielding a weapon. Well, I have to thank Kerlongsj and my brother for that." He shouted. When she focused back on her swords, she saw for her eyes. She pulled both her swords away with his left sword that he turned pivot and his right sword threw he through her. When she dropped her swords, he did the same thing with his left. He let the gun mechanisms work and he shot her off clean of his swords.

"Well, that 1-0 for us." He said when the two were on the ground.

"What did you say about being merciful? Giving me the least pain? Let me tell you something, you may be a kendo champion and I'm a full 100% scoundrel, but at least, I only use my sword when I have to fight for what I see fit." He pulled her up at her hair.

"If you're going after me, my brother, the kid or any other hacker, today's beating will be nothing if what I'm going to do with you." The two brother walked towards each other. They gave each other a hand while medics walked in the arena taking both the girls with them. Tatenashi could walk, but Houki suffered a lot of damage. Luckily for her, Tizof didn't put his swords not on full power, that would be killing her, but she could feel the pain very well.

In the gate A, they couldn't believe what happened.

In the stairs, they had their mouths fell open, except for one part, that shouted, made noise and threw color powder over the hackers when they flew back to their friends. Immediately after they landed there, their friends got to them. Izolf and Kashal gave a fist bump to Tizof, while Raton and Erzof gave Thazalof a high five after they left. "Good job. The two of you." Anaton said. "I didn't except you'd use your Nature."  
"We had to. They were strong and without it, we might have lost." Tizof got to his young friend who started to heal while Thazalof sat down. "Erzof, Izolf. Go show off and take those two down. Your odds are higher than ours."

The two nodded. "Yeah, let's show off." The two left and jumped in the arena.

"Did these guys just jump from 50 meters above ground?" Kashal asked. "No worries, look, They're up." They saw the two boys circling around. Rin and Cecilia got in with less enthusiasm. Two top students have been defeated by two of their friends. The two they were going to face were a lot more scarier. And how they looked at it, Houki and Tatenashi clearly had an advantage. Something they didn't have.

* * *

And that's the end of my fifth chapter. If I'm going to pull all the fights in just one chapter, this will be way too long for reading.

Update normally coming days.

Greetings from Flanders.

Kerl.

Could you guys please review this? I don't mind writing and stuff like that, I still suck at fighting.


	6. Duel (Part 2)

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

* * *

Tizof and Thazalof recovered from their wounds after they got back at the place. "Sorry, Anaton, to ask this of you." Tizof said after Anaton had taken off his upper armor and he was naked. Anaton started healing the swordsman.

"Hey, I'm your supportive. It's my job. Besides, you did a pretty good job protecting your body. Just a few slashes and punches. And you're done." The two gave an high five and left. "I'm really glad that you made sure that you don't have too much wounds, you did a great job as a warrior, but your brother on the other hand."

Thazalof was more wounded and he could barely walk. "He overused his body a bit too much and he went to far with his power. Kerlongsj told him that he can't have Senus to long as a melee weapon. The moron will take a lot more time. He can wait, I wanna see the match of Erzof and Izolf."

Anaton walked up and just like the rest of the hackers they had a good view. Thazalof was still unconscious. He managed to get in the place as a dignified warrior, but as soon he got out of the sight, he collapsed. Anaton decided he had to rest, because he want to see the match.

"This is going to rock from bottom up." Raton said. "You can be sure of it, amigo. After that, our turn, right?" Kashal said. They turned around and saw the two men standing. "Anaton, Tizof. You're going to watch as well?"

"Do you think I want to miss this?" Tizof asked. "I fought and now, it's show time for me."  
Kashal walked to Tizof and give him a soft punch on his arms. "You were fucking great. You really showed off."  
"Thanks lad." Raton looked to Anaton. "You sure you can take both Orimura and Sarashiki on? I mean, I don't question your strength, but they're good." Anaton looked up. "Don't worry. I can take both of them, but first let's watch this match." He smiled and they watched to the arena.

Erzof and Izolf had a confident smirk on their faces and they looked to Rin and Cecilia who were less enthusiastic. "If you want, you can resign. We really don't mind. No hard feelings. If we started, don't ask. We're going to take you down." That triggered an effect on the two proud women.

"You, I don't think I back down. We'll win this fight." Cecilia shouted. "I'm China's best. No way I'll stop." Rin backed her friend up. "Well, we asked ya. Lucky for the queen, Cecilia. That she has a pisspot like you, Cecilia!" Izolf shouted. "I'm Welsh, but I'm happy that I got a Flemish ID. Because there, they weren't so kind to me."

Cecilia was furious. "How dare you insult our home and the greatest country of the European union?"  
"What, I haven't insult my home and besides, the UK isn't in the EU. I'm Welsh, that's true. But I've come to think that Flanders is more my home." Erzof gave his friend a swipe on his head. "Don't anger her. You sure that you can take her on?"  
"No problem. What about you?"  
"Too late to resign. We're going to do this."

"If you are ready with chatting, could you guys begin?" Chifuyu shouted. "Ready when you are, miss Orimura." Erzof shouted.

"Begin." As soon Chifuyu shouted that, Tizof flew towards Cecilia, while he got cover from the heavy fire from Erzof. Cecilia had to focus on the canon fire and it prevented Rin for coming close. Tizof released his grappling hook and it flew towards to Cecilia. It pulled around her rifle and he pulled himself towards him. Cecilia flew up, but she got the boy with her. "Eat this." She shouted. She fired, but he evaded it with ease. "Your gun is nothing compared to Raton." He said before he pulled himself completely in front of the girl and slashed with his other hand. When she activated her drones, he cut her off. She aimed again and fired. Tizof just jumped up and turned his body around, so his head turned on the other end. "And your accuracy is laughable if I look at the way Thazalof shot his arrows at me."

"You filthy." She fired a few more rounds, but it only prevented Izolf for coming closer, not hurting him. "Agreed, your fire rate is higher, but in a fight, that doesn't hold on." He got to her and in a godlike speed, he pushed her rifle away before he impaled her with his hook blade. He was so kind to help her on the ground. "Cecilia Alcott loses." She couldn't believe the screen. She looked back to the Welsh young man. "You know. Better fire one arrow that hit his target than five strong bullets who all miss. I want to fight someone with result, not with a name." He said and he looked up. Erzof has also been busy taking Rin out.

Chifuyu was shocked that Cecilia lost so fast.

As soon, Cecilia was occupied with Izolf, she found a canon firing at her. "I'm your opponent. I hope you don't mind." Rin grinned with a savage look in her eyes. "You're stupid. Thinking to set a long range fighter against a close range like myself. It turns out you're nothing compared to Ichika." Erzof sighed. "Just begin."

She fired her canons at him. Erzof looked up in surprise. "She has far range attack weapons. That makes it different. She fired at a good rate and Erzof had to evade him. "But she isn't used to it. It has to help her, but it's her second weapon. In my case, it's my first weapon." He answered her with a few salvo's on his own. He aimed and fired fifty meters above her. "Hahaha, and you think you could win?" He pointed to her and she saw that the projectile flew back. "What?" She got the projectiles on her head and protected it with her shield.

"I don't use only canons. Monster is possible of shooting mortars as well. That sucks, right." He grinned. She fired back and they both answered each other attack. Rin had the advantage being a lot faster than Erzof. He on the other end was a more experienced fighter and a lot more used to fight with artillery. He didn't fire at much as her, because taking cover and evading her attempts took a lot more attention of him. He fired less shots, but his were much more accurate. He only got target on her shield, but with every shot, her shield points drained. Erzof didn't had to focus on that.

"Souten Gagetsu" Came out of her at one end. She flung the spear towards him and held on to it. She swung side wards hoping to get a lot of damage. When the dust cleared up, almost every mouth of the arena had hit the ground. Erzof had taken the spear in his hands. "Anaton." Chifuyu called him. "Yes, Miss Orimura."  
"What's that with Erzof?"

"Oh, yeah, that guy is a long range fighter, but he is a ground type like me. But in his case, he can access his second power. He has his hands free so he uses it on that way. Nice right?"  
"I can't believe it. What kind of technique is that?" Anaton had a surprised tone. "That's no technique, miss Orimura. Old man believes that there a few persons in the world who can take on an Infinite Stratos with their own two hands. You, he and Erzof also makes it to that list. Not that he ever done it or will do, but for now, he relies on his brute strength as well."

Erzof was catching his breath. "Well, that was close, but now you angered me." He pulled the girl towards him at an enormous speed. Ling did everything to prevent coming closer, but even with the effort of her machine, she found it futile. She was pulled towards Erzof with an unhuman speed. When she was in his reach, he realesed the spear.

Too late for her to pull back, she literally flew in his arms. When she was in his reach, he took her down. He didn't make a fist, but had his hands open. He grabbed her petite body and pushed her down on the ground, together with her Infinite stratos. He burried her in the floor of the arena. Everyone was awestruck, even the hackers.

That man took down a top Infinite Stratos pilot down just with his own hands. He got up and it was quiet for a second. He looked to Izolf and the two gave each other a nod. They have taken down two pilots down who had an advantage. After a minute, the boys except for Ichika started to cheer. Erzof pulled his hand in the air and he fired a few bombs in the air. He looked to Izolf who just shrugged his shoulders.

He understood, Erzof won the fight as well, but what he did was more impressive. Erzof walked to his friend and pulled his hand in the air. The two looked to the stage and the hackers gave their two winners a deserved applauding. The two bowed towards the stage and left to Gate B. Cecilia and Rin got a few medics with them. When the two landed, Thazalof had crawled to Anaton who was healing the boy.

"You guys did a good job. I don't see a wound. Chapeau for taking down on of the most feared pilots down." Erzof shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry to say, but I mean, Lingyin Huang is a petite girl who is agile and with no doubt strong, but sorry, I'm a tall guy trice her side. I'm stronger than her."  
Anaton looked to his friend. "That's true, Erzof. You're a cool, calm headed guy, but you're strong. Nobody in the world can deny that fact. And when they piss you off, you have no problem showing that. You're not eager to fight, but" He stared to laugh when he see Erzof's smirk. "I enjoyed. Every fucking second."

"What about you, Izolf? Cecilia is a good markswoman." Raton asked. He snorted. "If you were an IS pilot, you'd lose. No doubt about that, but to be honest. You're way better with a gun and Thazalof. You heard it. You're more accurate." Thazalof got up. "Thanks, lad." Raton winked to Kashal. "Come on, it's our turn." He said. Kashal nodded and the two left with their hands in their pockets.

Erzof grabbed Anaton and put him in his neck. "Better view now. You don't have to heal us, so enjoy the show. "  
"Thanks, Erzof. I mean it."

The guys sat down. "It's 2-0 for us. If we win this fight, we've won everything." Tizof smiled towards the guys. "Yeah, but it will be way cooler if I win as well." Anaton said.

"Well, I think we all cursed on Kerlongsj and our mentors for their hard training." Izolf was surprisingly reasonable. "But to be honest, I'm glad about that. They can say about hackers what they want, but on this age, we have quite some distance." Erzof smiled. The twins nodded.

"Hey, we're on the second place of all hackers. What would they think?" Anaton shouted to the rest of his group. Charlotte and Laura activated their units and flew off to the middle of the arena. Kashal and Raton already landed there. On the screen, their names appeared and the points.

"2-0" Raton said. "You better win this if you want to make it even." Laura looked to the two. "We'll win. You can be sure of it."  
"Well, first see and then believe said the blind one." Was Kashal's response. He cracked his fists. Raton was just as eager as his friend. "Your Infinite Stratos is an all-round gun type right?" He asked to Charlotte with a genuine tone of respect and curiosity. Charlotte was taken aback from the question and the tone he asked it. "Yes, but why do you ask?"  
"Well, my program, Schrootverbouwer, literary translated Scrap Renovator, is something similar. I'll let you experience it." He said with a grin when he made a MG42 from his arms. Laura looked up.

"You recognize it. You have to, it's a German machine rifle. Not that you have a chance to experience it's power."

Chifuyu sighed. Two matches, four personal Infinite Stratos pilots versus four hackers of which three had a similar program. Kerlongsj told her that these guys were as tough as you could get and as skilled as most professional pilots, but that his words were so true, was hard to believe.

Houki and Tatenashi was a shock. She knew Houki as a child and now also a bit as a student and a friend. Losing a sword fight, that was nearly impossible. Tatenashi, losing the fight. She was the best and strongest student. Thazalof was probably determined to win.

Rin and Cecilia, well, they had a disadvantage. Still, even when they faced opponents who gave them the advantage, they still lost. Those two are going to get a lot of training. She hoped Charlotte and Laura had a chance to win. Charlotte was the best compatible with her IS and Laura was trained from birth. She looked to the hackers. Tizof and Thazalof were clearly very well prepared as warriors, Erzof and Izolf were experienced. Raton and Kashal, she saw them as the least trained for this. If Ichika could win the fight, she could face Kerlongsj.

* * *

The next fight is for chapter six. Don't have enough time to put in here. Sorry if I'm rushing, but I really want to put a few hackers against a few pilots. For my personal experience, the girls are good, but to say, they're strong. I don't think that. I mean, facing one pilot with five personal untis and still not winning. That's not weak, that's just sucking.

Greetings from Flanders. Kerlongsj.

Ending song. Alestorm, Captain Morgan's Revenge.


	7. Duel (part 3)

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's. Third fight of the hackers. Oh, for your guys information. This may seen like pairing, but I intens to make them rivals. Sorry for your hopes.

* * *

Charlotte and Laura both stood ready when their opponents faced them. Kashal stood in front of Laura and Charlotte in front of Raton. Chifuyu sighed. "Begin the match." She shouted.

It took one second for Kashal to fire off to Laura. The German girl reacted by putting up her energy rifle. She shot at him, but he was a devil, evading on the split second. When Charlotte wanted to help her friend, she found a few explosions before her feet. "I'm your opponent."

Raton was on his skateboard. Supposedly, he had transformed his arms in a grenade launcher. "You." Charlotte took off and flew after him. When she aimed her machine gun, she fired at him and she hit target. "Got you." But she remarked that the boy had an arrogant smirk. "If you wanna win with an attack like that, you got to fire a lot." He said before he threw the bullets up. "Ah, that's better." He said with a relieved voice.

Charlotte was obviously disgusted by what the boy had done. She looked at what he got out of his body and found her bullets in it. "Nice thing right. That's not even my nature. If I get shot with bullets, my body immediately take them out. Or by using themselves or throwing up." He looked cocky.

"Now, it's my turn." He made an assault rifle with his hands and he fired at her. She backed away and flew from him. He immediately got after her. The two were busy in a dance of firing and evading. Charlotte understood that her machine gun wouldn't work, but maybe her shotgun would. She switched to her shotgun and fired at him. He made a summersault and when he was with his head downwards, he aimed with his hands after his back and he fired a few bullets himself. He didn't stop firing and went after her. She switched back to her machine gun, but she couldn't believe the speed the boy had.

In a mere flash, he had his machine gun back on and he fired a few bullets at her. They penetrated her shield and made it nearly impossible for her to launch a counter attack. She looked to Laura, but her friend was occupied with Kashal. The seeing of it was downright frightening.

After Charlotte was taken away from her, Kashal jumped to Laura. From her eye, she could see him flying towards her. "Fool." She said and she put up her shield. The boy flew right on it. "This shield is impossible to break through. Back off before you get yourself hurt." She had no problem focusing on her opponent, but she got another problem. He pushed with so much power on her that her shield started to crack. She couldn't hold it up, because it began to hurt.

The boy put so much pressure on it that she was ashamed that someone could beat her military training. "You better put your shield down before you get hurt." He said not showing any sign of stopping. "Dammit." Her shield cracked until he broke through. Immediately she put up her light sabers. She launched herself on him, but found that his hands had taken it and threw it up. Chifuyu was amazed. What were those guys?

When her arms were up, he attached his feet on the side of her body. He cracked his fists and had a savage grin.

"That's why they don't take little girls back home as soldiers." He said. He began to ram on her, he wasn't focussed on destroying her Infinite Stratos, but just purely on damaging Laura herself. He took her arms and gave her an upwards kick.

"You suck." He said and with a knee punch, he flew off and landed at the ground. He looked to Laura and he gulped when she threw a wire to him. "Didn't you learn anything from the fight you had with Kerlongsj?" He asked. He took the wire and with strength, more than she could judge in the boy, he pulled her towards him. When she got close to him, he punched her Infinite Stratos with such power that she was buried in the ground. He took the wire and broke it off. She was kneeling in front of him and looked up.

"Care for another round or did you learned it now?"  
"You." She aimed her rifle and he nearly avoided the energy line. He backed off and looked to her. "I will not lose to you."  
"Tough words, but can you prove them?" He asked.

Charlotte broke off her shield and flew towards Raton, activating her Gray Scale. The firing of him got of her ram and she activated her bullets. He felt how they pierced his right arm and shred it to pieces. He fell on the ground, heavenly breathing. She landed a few meters from him.

He got up and held his left hand to his right shoulder. Despite, he was heavily wounded, he was smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked. He looked up to her. "Is that your best shot? Because if it is, it isn't much." He laughed to her. Not the laugh of a insane person, but that of a guy who heard a good joke. When he stopped, he looked to her. "It's nothing compared what I suffered when I trained with Kerlongsj. You think that taking my right arm you win? You just forced me to use my Nature, even if I don't want to."

What was left of his arm, he made a giant rifle.  
"What's that?"  
"This little beauty is a gift from Erzof. He gave me his previous canons when they got too small for him. I customised it and I'm going to rock you up." He said when he fired his gun. She felt how different types of ammunition fired at her. Shotgun shells, machine gun bullets, explosions.

Laura still suffered a lot damage when she got up. "Bodewig, stop." She heard by her transmitter. "You suffered a lot of damage."  
"Instructor, don't stop me. I still have enough shield energy to fight." She closed her communicator.  
"You better listened to your instructor. Because I don't damage Infinite Stratos, I destroy the pilots in the centre." He smiled and stood back. "I still have a trump card." She opened her eye patch. "Eye of Odin." She attacked him and when it was activated, she got at the boy. In an extreme speed, she had the boy in the air. Her dagger hit target.

"Is that the top of the German Army?" He asked with a cocky smile. He caught the dagger and hold on the arm of her Infinite Stratos. "How did you?"  
"Sucks if moving at extreme speed is also my Nature. The only thing is that I can accurate my moves and I learned to control it. Better learning something than getting something."

After that, she felt how he jumped off, taking his arms at her shoulders and he got over. When he landed at the ground, he pulled her down and let the Infinite Stratos crash in the ground. She was buried in the ground. He got up and looked to her. "Maybe you better learn something for our next fight. Defend your body. My close range is nearly as good as Tizof or Izolf's, but I got in this group, because I can equally kick ass. The reason you lost is, because I'm not as strong as them nor as resistant. So I have to be something else and I've chosen for efficiently." He left with his hands in his pocket looking to his friend. His fight was almost over.

Charlotte suffered a lot of damage of his firing and her ammunition was low. She looked to her ram and what she left of fire power, she put in her final weapon. She flew to him and thanks to her firing, she made it possible to come close. Just after a second, she slashed her ram. She didn't see him anymore and she saw him jumping off. She looked to her belt and activated her knife.

Before she could look up, she felt his feet kicking her hand. She let the knife go and saw how his rifle had a bayonet attached. She couldn't turn her ram and felt how he cut on her. He didn't have any sign of holding back and with one cut, he left a terrible impact. With a scream, she deactivated her Infinite Stratos and fell to the ground. She was wounded and her suit was shredded.

"Dunois." Chifuyu shouted when the girl fell down. Charlotte looked up and saw how Raton caught her. He pulled her towards his body. "What are you?" Charlotte was shocked how he could catch her now he was wounded.

"Hold on tight, this is gonna hurt." He said. They crashed on the floor. Despite he lost half of his right arm, he held on to Charlotte. He let her go when she opened her eyes. The two were on the ground. Kashal walked to his friend and he gently put Charlotte away before he took his friend up. He took the left arm of his friend and he shook his head when he put it on his shoulder. He took him away and looked to Charlotte.

"Good thing for you that replacing an arm is easy shit for Anaton. You're lucky he caught you. You would have died." Charlotte looked to Laura. She was picked up by medics and brought away. "You better got yourself checked, Dunois. No doubt, you're wounded."

Only after he said that, she felt the pain of the cut Raton gave her. It hurt more than she wanted. She fell on the floor and couldn't hold out the tears. "Man, you two went way overboard." An irritated voice said.

Anaton landed and walked to Charlotte. "Better let me take a look at it. I'm 100% sure that you won't have a scarf." He started to heal her. At an amazing speed, she felt how the pain faded and how her wound healed. "Well, that's done. I only looking after your cut. Get yourself checked at the infirmary. I hope you can walk."

She nodded. "What about him?" Anaton sighed when he looked to the boy and face palmed himself. "Kashal, leave him here. I'm going to heal him here." Kashal let his friend go and Anaton started to heal. Everyone could see that on the screen Anaton made an arm out of nanites and gave it to his friend. Raton looked up and pointed out to Charlotte.

"Good fight. Now get our ass out of here." He grinned. "Yo, Orimura-sensei?" He shouted towards the stage. "Who has won this fight?"  
Chifuyu looked it up. "Well, Bodewig has lost the fight, but you and Charlotte are both wounded so that means that this is even." Raton covered his eyes with his hand. Charlotte fell back on the earth. She was caught by Ichika. Kashal looked up and Anaton clenched his teeth. "We're giving each other time?" He asked.

Anaton nodded. "Yeah, take her to the infirmary. I'm not done with him either. Fight in half an hour." Ichika nodded. "Hold on tight, Char." She had a huge blush when they took off. "How does he do it?" Kashal wondered when he saw them leaving the arena. "Raton?"

"I'm sorry, guys. It's my fault. I was too careless." Anaton shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you get better. This time, only 50% of your arm is lost. The first time we trained you lost both. How many time did you lose your arms?"

"6 times?" Raton answered like it was a normal answer to a normal question.  
Anaton smiled and nodded. "Aye, that's true. And we're done." Raton moved his arm and his fingers. "She was good, Dunois. Even better than I." Anaton gave him a hit on his head.

"Don't fuck it up anymore. You need to train quite a bit." Raton got up, followed by Kashal. The two left and the score board had 2-0 for the hackers, under it, one withdrawn. Anaton sighed. He had to win this fight, otherwise, it would have been a complete sucker. He didn't have to wait long, because he saw Ichika returning and Kanzashi leaving the stage.

At entrance A, Houki, Tatenashi, Cecilia and Rin came back after they didn't want to miss the last fight. At entrance B, the four other fighters greeted the two. They didn't blame Raton for the loss, he fought with anything he had and he gave the guys a spectacle. They turned to the arena. Byakushiki and Uchigane Nishiki stood ready. The guys grinned and the rest of the hackers were super hyped. For them, the rest of the fights were good, but Anaton was a legend for them.

Anaton sighed when he walked to the two. "Ready for this?" Ichika asked. Anaton grinned at his response. "I just hope you can hold it longer out than lost time." Chifuyu sighed. Her pride had been shattered to pieces. The girls weren't nearly as close to the hackers. She knew they were good, but the hackers had slaughtered them. An even was the thing she got after the last match. Kerlongsj respected her, but she didn't knew that he had raised such good fighters. Of course, he wouldn't see it that way, neither would the hackers see it that way. They only saw it as a fight that determined their rights. He told her about it. The guys would give anything to fight what's their right.

"Begin." She said. Immediately, the two flew off. Ichika aimed his canon and fired at Anaton. Kanzashi fired her rockets as well. "Yeah, we got him." They looked up and they saw Anaton shielding himself. "Did you forget, Ichika? I'm a supportive type, I'm the only one using shields." He jumped towards them and flew towards Kanzashi. She was protected by Ichika who made a shield and the young hacker flew on it. "You guys, did you think you learn something from the fights of my friends?"

He started to hack in Ichika, broke down his shield and kicked him away. Kanzashi pulled out her sword, advancing towards the boy and slashed at him. He parried it with his knife. Kanzashi looked up. He had the knife from under the sleeve of his hand. The two broke off and Ichika joined his partner. "Ichika." He smiled to the kid. "You didn't do a lot."  
"Don't want to. I want to enjoy our fight. But first, I need to take out her." He pointed to Kanzashi.

Ichika flew in front of her. "I won't let you."  
"I hoped for that." Ichika flew towards him and pulled out his energy claw and clashed with Anaton. The two warriors flew towards each other and broke it off. Ichika found it strange. He fought a boy. Since he became a pilot, he only faced girls, because he was the only male. Ichika saw him coming closer pulling out the knife. He stood ready for the attack and caught the boy. "Got you. What?"

Anaton smiled as he forced the knife in the machine. Before Ichika could react, he saw how Anaton pulled his right hand to his main body. Ichika went with his right arm to his belt taking out Yukihara. Anaton noticed and pulled out the knife and gave Ichika a kick and flew off. That gave Ichika the time for taking the sword with his two hands. "So, you get your absolute weapon already?" Anaton asked. "Yeah, but you won't see its power. Kanzashi!" Anaton looked to the girl. "Mountain Storm." The rockets flew towards the kid and Ichika made sure he had enough distance. It was a huge firework and the two looked to the stage.

"They got him."  
"Shows them right."  
"Told you, Orimura-kun is so cool."

The hackers were less positive, but Anaton's friend just looked to the dust. "They really did it now."  
"Yeah, to think he would go so far."  
"Didn't have much of a choice."

"Huh?" Ichika looked to the dust and they saw how a huge amount of energy floating around the boy. Anaton loosed his neck. "Man, that wasn't a good idea. You gave me access to the fifth circle. You're going hit the ground now." He looked to Kanzashi and she was frightened. Chifuyu blinked at it and noticed something. Anaton's eyes were glowing with energy. It was something weird. The previous hackers didn't do that, but he did. The only other hacker she saw that doing was Kerlongsj.

"Hell's Fire. Fith circle of Hell. Orlejov's special. Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine"

Ichika looked up and he got a flashback from several years ago. He heard those words before and he was reminded of many more. The energy began to flow toward his whole body. He stood back and got to Kanzashi. "I can't fire anything." She saw how Anaton got in front of her and he put his fists together above his head and punched her in the floor. The impact was astounding. A flash covering the whole arena. When the light stopped, Kanzashi laid on the floor. "Kanzashi." Anaton looked to Ichika. "Don't worry, Ichika. I made the nanites safely land her. But you can't say that she's undamaged. I told you that I want to fight you. Only you. So that you have to reason to hold back."

"You. You. Bastard." Ichika couldn't remember a time he was so angry. Maybe the last time that he faced that mysterious M, who said she was his sister.

"Come at me, Ichika Orimura and we'll see who's going to embarrass their only family." Ichika clenched his sword in his hand and Anaton pulled out his hidden knives.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I want to leave the final showdown between Ichika and Anaton for the coming chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. still, I know I suck in fighting scenes and maybe it sucks to let them fight one on one, but well, practice make perfect.

Groeten uit Vlaanderen.

Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.


	8. Showdown

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's. This chapter has a bit of action, but quite a plottwist.

* * *

Ichika and Anaton stood in front of each other. "Byakushiki. Second shift." Ichika's Infinite Stratos began to glow just like Anaton. "This looks interesting. Hell's Fire. 50%." His friends looked to him. "You're mad, you can't."

They stopped as they saw that Anaton touched his armour and that it expanded on his body. "You guys, does this remind you of something?"  
"Yeah, he begin to look more and more like Kerlongsj."

Anaton pulled his hood up. Ichika advanced towards the boy and the kid just waited until he bent down and evaded the swipe. He turned around, flew back and attacked Ichika. Ichika stood ready and with Yukihira protecting his body, Anaton gave him a huge impact. The two were struggling. Ichika had one sword, while Anaton had two knives each on one hand.

The two broke off their attack and clashed. It happened at such a speed that Chifuyu couldn't believe it. The only one she knew who fought like that was Kerlongsj. After that, the two looked at each other and when Anaton turned his back, he saw Ichika aiming his canons and fired at the boy. Anaton made a shield, blocking it off.

"Oh, now, it's my turn." He pushed a button and Ichika fell his Infinite Stratos gathering energy. "Nanite C4." It blew up, but Anaton couldn't believe it. He was still standing; "How in the world?" Normally spoken, he would have been blown up to shreds. Well, either. I fight back."

The two advanced at each other, but this time, Anaton used his fists to fight with. Ichika gave a swipe and Anaton could nearly catch it. Ichika and he pushed on, but not before Anaton gave Ichika a high kick. Ichika dropped the sword and with his knives activated, Anaton began to cut on Ichika. Ichika had never seen someone fighting like that, the way Anaton got control over the knives. It was almost like he grew up with them.

Ichika felt that the cuts began to take their toll. When Anaton pushed with both his hands in him, he began to hack and he sended energy towards Ichika. He didn't suspect he would find something like that from it. Ichika decided he wouldn't get down without a proper fight. "Byakushiki."

He fired his canons on the boy. Anaton evaded them, but caught the last one with his bare hands. He made a summersault and threw it back to Ichika. He braced himself and cut it open with Yukihira. Ichika looked up and saw Anaton right in front of him. Just like Kashal did with Laura, Anaton focussed on hurting Ichika.

With a punch, he found his fist buried in a shield. "Fuck." The energy coming from it was amazing. Most of the girls wouldn't consider Anaton capable of doing such a thing. He kicked himself of Ichika and Ichika looked at his shield meter. "150 points. 100 points disordered." Ichika smiled. "I still have enough." Anaton grinned. "Did they never teach you to preserve power?" Ichika analysed Anaton. He couldn't see if Anaton was tired or at the end of his rope. He didn't know if Anaton could fight on or how much power he had left. He had to end it quickly.

Ichika hold on to the sword and flew towards Anaton. With a jump, he made a large vertical swipe at the young hacker. He didn't expect energy to loosen up. He looked to the boy and saw how he blocked his sword with his arm. Ichika tried to get off him, but found that Anaton slowly, but steady turned the sword to his right side. He grabbed Ichika's left arm and the Japanese boy saw how Anaton let the hidden knife to Ichika. Ichika had no chance evading the target and felt how Anaton's knife hit target. He only didn't expect such impact. It wasn't a small cut, but an enormous energy exploding at Ichika's Infinite Stratos.

The two fell on the ground, looking towards each other. Ichika and Anaton stood up at the same time. Ichika leaned to the sword and took it back up. Anaton could stand on his own two feet. He turned his right knife pivot and lent forward with his left.

Before the two could go on, Ichika look to his right arm and saw how the bracelet of Byakushiki lightening up like never before. A metallic, female voice spoke to him. "Recognising hackers program. Hackers unique. Hell's Fire. Syncing up with remaining nanites"

Ichika looked to Anaton who took his left hand and he looked at it as well. He saw how the palm of his hand was also covered in energy. In his case, a male voice spoke. "Hell's Fire, synching up with Byakushiki. Connecting to the nanites left in core 001. Searching for remaining nanites. Found in person. Ichika Orimura."

The two looked at each other. "What have you done to Byakushiki/ Hell's Fire?" The two yelled at each other.

"Orlejov, Orimura. Quit the fight immediately." Chifuyu shouted at the two. The two looked at each other. Better not facing an angry Chifuyu. The two stopped and Chifuyu entered in the arena accompanied by Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Tatenashi, Tizof, Thazalof, Izolf, Raton, Erzof and Kashal. The two fell down on the ground. Both deactivating their weapons and only their inactive mode. Chifuyu looked to the two. "What in the world happened to them?"

"Best take them to the infirmary. Than we can find out what responsible for this." Tizof took Anaton up and carried him away. The guys followed their friend, hands buried in their pockets. When they looked back, they saw the girls who were bickering over Ichika. "Oh, for God's sake." Chifuyu said. "As far I as I go, he's still my younger brother and because I allowed the fight. He's my responsibility." She took Ichika in her back and walked away. "Are you hackers coming with us?"

"Eh, yeah, for what I've seen, the two systems connected with each other. This is unique. Better look in to it."

At the infirmary, they looked to Ichika and Anaton. Charlotte and Laura looked up. "Ichika." Charlotte was shocked. "What have you done to my wife?" Laura was furious. She jumped towards Tizof who was carrying Anaton. She felt a strong push around her wrist and was pushed down. She looked up and saw Kashal holding her on with one hand, while keeping his other up, ready to punch her again.

"What happened to them? Well, we're going to find that out. But don't have the gut to go after the kid. Besides, wife, of who're you speaking?"  
"Ichika Oriumura." Raton looked to Houki and pointed a thumb to Laura. "Eh?"  
She sighed. "Don't even bother."

The guys looked to each other, shrugged their shoulders and Tizof put the kid in a bed. "Miss Orimura. Could you place Ichika next to him?" She placed her brother next to Anaton. They could see that Byakushiki was connecting with Anaton.

"What the hell is this?" Chifuyu asked. Tizof opened a computer and looked to Anaton, connecting with him. "For what I can tell, nothing wrong or live threatening. But what for I could see, the system is connecting with something that I can't trace. Something else, I can see a massive amount of data flowing in."

Kanzashi did the same thing with Ichika. "The same thing here. Byakushiki is connecting with something and I have the same amount of data."  
"They're connecting with each other." The two said at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded. "Wait, what do you mean with connecting?" Cecilia asked. "Getting deaf. The two systems are communicating with each other. The only question I have is why?" Izolf looked to Cecilia.

Erzof started to think. "Eh, Miss Orimura. The core Ichika is using was once your own, right?" He crossed his arms. "What has that do with it?" Kashal sighed. "Nothing much, but it would explain this."

"Why? How would it explain that the core Chifuyu once used that Ichika and Anaton programs are connected?" Houki crossed her arms.  
"Easy enough." Thazalof said. "Miss Orimura. You've come in contact with Kerlongsj a few times before. I think that somehow he left some nanites inside of your core without even knowing so. Kerlongsj has a huge amount of nanites, he can't control them all. Those little things connects to everything intresting."

Chifuyu stood back. "Okay, maybe he did so. What has that do with this?" Tizof looked up. "Maybe you guys should see this." They all looked to the screen. They saw two light who were connected by a line.

"The right one is Anaton, the left one is Ichika. The thread you see are nanites. I have a theory. Like those guys said, when you met Kerlongsj he left some nanites inside your core without even knowing. Those nanites were hibernating and were never detected due to their small number. The reason why we're having this situation is because he was the developer of Hell's Fire, making it so that the core of Hell's Fire are those of Kerlongsj. Devil's Code was normally meant for Anaton, Azalof created that, but in his last will, he wanted that Kerlongsj took it. Kerlongsj customised the program so Anaton could use it. Hell's Fire is not made off from neutral nanites or nanites from the hacker for who the program is made for. Still following?"

They all nodded. "So you're stating that the nanites left in core 001 connected with Hell's Fire." Raton asked. "In a simple version, indeed Raton." Tizof said, "but the chance that would happen would be 0,00000001% or even in our terms extremely low." Chifuyu butted in. "So, you're stating that they connected, because of the interactions of me and Kerlongsj?"

"Not only that. Ms. Orimura. Ichika Byakushiki has also a connection with yours, right?" Erzof said. "What has that do with it?" Laura looked to the guy. "Kerlongsj checked your Infinite Stratos up a few months before Ichika began at the ISA. The thing is that Kerlongsj carried Devil's Code inside of him and he left some nanites inside of that Infinite Stratos as well. That was also a source for Ichika to get access to them. Just like the connection between you and Ichika, Devil's Code and Hell's Fire are connected."

"Short version, the nanites of Kerlongsj are responsible for this." Anaton sat up. "You're back." Thazalof looked to the kid. "Yeah, I had a weird dream."

"I still have one question." Rin asked. "If the program of Kerlongsj connected with Ichika, why didn't that happened before? I mean, you and he fought."

"Can't hardly call that a fight. There is another reason." Anaton got their attention. "Hell's Fire is an offensive program, meant for a fighter type, not a supportive type. Kerlongsj made that program. It's indeed a heavy modified Devil's Code, but even Kerlongsj couldn't get Alesia out of it. That's the reason I fight like this. Kerlongsj doesn't rely one of the two. He can't separate them a full 100%. He runs them both at the same time, that's why he is so strong. You can say that Hell's Fire is a descendant from Devil's Code and Alesia combined, just like Byakushiki is one of Shirokishi." Anaton amazed the two. "That's not the only reason that Ichika and are connected. As our programs are connected, so are our siblings."

Ichika got up. "What do you mean with that?"  
"Ichika!" Seven voices said. They all got around his bed. Chifuyu looked to the young hacker. "What do you mean?"  
Anaton sighed. "Kerlongsj has healed you and Ichika. Ichika has a high chance rate. 85%. If he wasn't a pilot, Kerlongsj made him a hacker."

"I think I found out what happened." Tizof spoke from the pc. "Normally spoken, the nanites left inside of him wouldn't connect to Ichika, but because you two gave everything Ichika released the nanites out of him and they connected to Anaton. Ms. Orimura, we don't know a lot of Hell's Fire. Kerlongsj could make the program, but the real developer of the core was Azalof and that guy's dead."

In the meantime, the girls got away from Ichika and Chifuyu looked from the hackers to him.

Erzof looked to Ichika and then to Anaton. "Normally, that connection won't happen, but because you, Ichika asked all the energy you could get, you got access to the nanites. For what I've seen, you did that before, without even knowing it. Those nanites weren't responsible for the other times and they didn't enough to be looked upon. The only reason why we have this is, because you got them out. Those nanites were activated and they recongised Anaton's nanites as their brothers. Because the two of you went all out, we got this connection."

"We don't know a lot of Byakushiki either. Orlejov." Anaton jumped out the bed. "Yes."  
"I want that you check Byakushiki and tell us what you find. I want you to search for a link."

Anaton shrugged his shoulders and the rest of the hackers were calm. "No problem. Give me a second."

The only thing he found in his way were eight girls who looked like a bunch of serial killers. He never believed in killer intent, but now, he began to doubt. The most frightening was Tatenashi.

At her fan, "TORTURE" written. Before they had a chance, they found the hackers standing in front of them. "He's asked something. Let him pass."

Before they could go on, they all, except for Ichika and Anaton got a hit from their book. "You had your chance to fight. This is not the time nor the place." Anaton got at Ichika's bedside. "Give me your arm."

Ichika nodded and Anaton started. Ichika felt how the nanites got in him and he saw his bracelet lightening up. He heard the voice again just like Anaton. "Infinite Stratos Byakushiki connected to hackers program Hell's Fire. Powers exchange started." In a light flash, Anaton was thrown of Ichika and landed five meters further.

"Orimura." Chifuyu looked to her brother. "I didn't do that." He said and in a second an energy shield was made up. "What the devil?" Tizof jumped up. "Ichik, that's a hackers shield. How did you get access to it?" Ichika looked away. "I don't know. It just came up." They all heard the same metallic, female voice. "Byakushiki, third shift. Hell's Fire connected." Anaton crawled up. "That hurt. What the Devil?" He looked to his hand. "Hell's Fire. Upgrade. Byakushiki connected."

The two groups looked to each other. "What for heaven's sake happened?" Tatenashi asked. Tizof swallowed and he looked to the two. "Well, we had a connection. If someone wants to break that, you're too late. Congrats, Ichika Orimura, Anaton Orlejov. You went from a very low connection to the point that you guys have access to each other powers and abilities."

"Eh?" The girls including Chifuyu said.  
"Say what now?" The hackers had an unbelieved look in their eyes

Ichika and Anaton were the only ones calm. They first looked to their wrists and hands and then to each other.

".."

".."

".."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Now everyone shouted.

* * *

And that's the end of my eight chapter. I don't know if I've done a right thing making this connection, but hey, I like it that way. If you guys want more info about Kerlongsj and Chifuyu. This is a sequel to Crossed Paths. For my guest on the review the fifth of August, I've planned to do this story on the long run.

This took less long than I excepted. Glad I'm done. Now, I need some time to think over a new chapter. I think/ hope that at the end of summer, you guys you got a new chapter or two.

Please reviews on this and I want to thank Dark Silver and OrangePhoenixVIP for their reviews.

Stay safe and if you have ideas, sent them. No one can tell if can't use them.

Groeten uit Vlaanderen.

Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.


	9. Future problems

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphys.

Hey everyone, I haven't thought that I would update this so fast. Well, I didn't have a lot of options. Maybe coming a week, two or more chapters. I'll see later for it.

The coming chapter is something completely different, but it was something that I got in my mind for a time and I decided to put it on paper. There is some French in it. I hope you guys got some language skills. Next chapter, maybe some Flemish. I'll see for it. If you guys ask for a translation, I'll keep it mind for the coming chapters.

* * *

Paris: Nord Station. Early in the Friday morning. A young guy got from the train and he walked on to the Arc De Triomphe. He was surprised it still existed since France was one of the most important countries in Europe regarding the Infinite Stratos. He found it weird that something that reminded the world of man victories would survive. He moved quickly and stealthy. He didn't want to attract attention and soon got at the place. With an old Nokia out of his pocket, he looked around. He was five minutes too early, but he didn't mind.

After that, he saw a young man. He was on the same age, had thick brown hair like his own dark blond. He had blue eyes, what was weird for someone with brown hair and a friendly face. The young man must be his accomplice. He decided to use some language skills he picked up.

He walked to the boy and in French he began the conversation.

"Bonjour, je prends que vous êtes Mireau."  
"Oui, et vous êtes ?"  
"Evert. Les mails qui vous avez reçu, je suis le person qui a envoyé." The young man looked around and saw no one else on the place. Still, he wanted to make sure there was no one else.

"J'ai demandé que vous êtes seul. Je ne vois quelques autres."  
"Oui, votre mails m'ont intrigué. Vous m'avez demandé beaucoup monsieur. J'espère vous savez qui je suis?"

"Oui, le seule enfant de monsieur Dunois, le grande chef de Dunois company de Infinite Stratos. Mais ça, c'est le raison que je voudrais parler avec vous. Vous savez un location tranquille?"

Mireau brightened up. As a student, he grew up on these streets and he knew a lot of places they could have a drink and talk about it. It was a weird thing. About half a year ago, he received mails of someone who got through his fire wall. There was nothing dangerous about the mails and because he was at home alone, he decided to answer them. They were nothing more than a friendly request to chat.

"Oui, je sais beaucoup de cafés ici. Suivez-moi."

"Merci."

The two left and Mireau thought back of his childhood. It was somewhat weird for him. Meeting with someone of his own age. He was never allowed to go play with friends. Not that he had one.

Mireau was used to be alone. His parents were always busy about those Infinite Stratos. He cursed their names ,but unlike most men, he didn't, because women got the upper hand of the society. No, because now he was alone. His father inherited a lot of money, so he decided to build a factory for those blasted machines.

His mother and all of his family got caught up with it. He made more than once a wish he had a sibling. He was going to be the heir of the company soon enough. He just hoped he had some time. His father and the company made sure that he wouldn't' t associate with 'wrong people.' He did everything to prevent that Mireau would make friends and it broke the young man's heart as a kid. About a year ago, he heard his parents arguing. He didn't get everything of the conversation, but he was too afraid to ask.

In the short walk, Mireau noticed something of his companion.

"Je dois dire, vous parlez très bien. Vous êtes Français?"  
"Je suis Flamand. Mais mon père sait c'est important pour comprendre plusieurs de langues."  
"Il a raison. Je ne vois mon père beaucoup. Il est en l'entreprise. Ma mère aussi."  
"Désole pour votre situation."  
"Pas problème."

At a nearby café, they ordered coffee and Evert opened a laptop.

"Je voudrais savoir, monsieur. Vous savez beaucoup de mon vie. Qui êtes-vous ?"  
"Ah, ça, c'est un important question. Mais avant, je vais parler, j'ai quelques questions pour vous ?"  
"D'accord. Quoi ?"

Evert showed him a picture of an orange Infinite Stratos with a blond haired pilot in the middle of it.

"Vous connaissez cette machine?"  
"Oui, Rafale Revive Custom II. L'entreprise de mon père a facturé cette machine. Le machine est utulisé par notre cadet répresant dans l' ISA. Pourquoi vous me demandez?"  
"Vous connaissez le pilot ? Mireau shook his head.  
"No, elle ressemble moi. Qui est-elle ?"

The young man sighed. What he was going to tell his accomplice would probably rock his world from the upside down, but he had the right for the truth, even if it hurt.

"C'est Charlotte Dunois. Votre sœur, Mireau Dunois." It was silent for a moment at the table as Mireau looked from the computer to Evert and back.  
"Quoi? Je ne connais pas le file et ma sœur ? Vous me ridicule." He was disbelieved that something like he would have something like a sister. It just couldn't be true.

"No, je suis sérieux. Le raison que vous ne savez le file, c'est parce que elle est votre demi sœur. Vous avez le même père, mais un autre mère. Votre sœur a habité as sa mère, mais quand la mère mourrait, votre père choisissait la fille pour le tests d'Infinite Stratos. Pour lui, votre sœur n'est plus comme un machine de l'entreprise."

Mireau turned his chair and whipped with his fingers in his eyes. Basically, his whole life was a lie. Because of his father and family. They took his friends, his light from him, but that they would keep a wish he had for so long away from him, he was devastated to hear something from a stranger.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. C'est plus beaucoup pour apprendre dans quelques minutes. J'ai un sœur. Mais pourquoi, vous, un étranger, m'a raconté cette histoire." Evert smiled and looked to him. His plan worked like he hoped. Now he could go on.

"J'ai un idée, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je peux offrir beaucoup pour vous."  
"Monsieur. Je ne connais vous, mais vous avez mon attention. J'écoute."

The ISA. Two days after the fight.

"Morning, Ichika."  
"Good morning, Anaton." Ichika responded when the young kid walked in. They gave each other a fist bump. For some reason, he felt different stabs of glares by the girls, but he ignored them and walked to the male pilot. "Something happened at your morning?"  
"Well, I don't know how you look on it, but your powers are very convenient."  
"Nice you see it that way."

Anaton responded sarcastically. It took months for him to create a shield the size Ichika made and he had used them a lot of times. Not that Anaton blamed him for it.

He saw how Ichika got beat up, scolded and hit by the several girls who just jumped in conclusions. "Your shields work very quick." Anaton shrugged his shoulders. At Ichika, he couldn't be mad. He didn't asked for it and he didn't control them. "That's thanks to auto protect. They're based on conventional attacks, so you're lucky that you don't have to do anything. That I got access to your powers isn't for me so handy. The guys hate it when I got one of your IS weapons at my disposal."

Ichika and Anaton were friendly chatting, but they were the only one. Every girl wanted to jump and kill the young boy. The only problem was six guys looking at the end of the room. The result of the fight wasn't what Chifuyu had hoped for. When she walked in the class, she saw the situation in the school, only on small scale.

Only Ichika and Anaton brought respect for each other. The rest of the girls blew the story up to a point where the story where Anaton almost killed Ichika was a small version. Well, he almost did that to Ichika, but unlike most medic teams, he works better and faster than most doctors combined. Ichika got off just fine.

Chifuyu walked to her place. "Everyone, mouths shut and moving. Orlejov. There has been another fight. Can you sort it out with Sarashiki Tatenashi?" Anaton looked at her and he had an annoyed look in his eyes. "Not again. I'll deal with it, sensei."  
"I hope you take your position as responsable serious." Anaton sat down in the middle of his friends. "Don't worry. I'm going to make an example of him. I'm fed up with it."

Chifuyu couldn't blame it on the kid. The pilots were as much to blame for it as well. They made a priority of it to get revenge on what happened to their prince. Chifuyu was really pissed with today's treatment of pilots. The education they got was all good and nice, but they didn't knew how to deal with guys. The hackers were also quite something. Okay, they were soldiers and less meant for normal life, but if you combine spoiled, far from standards girls with hardened guys who had a short fuse, that had to go wrong.

If Anaton couldn't keep his guys in check, this could end far more worse than the academy could handle. She hoped Ichika and Anaton could be an example of peace between a hacker and a pilot. If Chifuyu could become friends with one, why couldn't they become friends?

Before the lesson could begin, Cecelia raised her hand. Chifuyu just knew she would get an idiotic question, but decided to let her speak. "Yes, Alcott."  
"Miss Orimura. Why let you let a little punk like him handle it? I think I have found a far better way."  
"Oh, and what the fuck should that be?" A loud voice shouted from the end of the classroom. Izolf got up.

"Mr. Izolf, I didn't give you permission to talk. Besides, could you mind your words?"

"Sorry, Sensei. But you gotta be kidding if you wanna listen to her." Chifuyu ignored him. "What's your idea, Alcott?"  
"Let those nanite hackers go home and let us focus on study. They surely don't belong here. I mean it's almost a disgrace to me, a member of the elite to be in the same room as these, these." A gun went off and Cecelia fell out her chair. Rato stood up with his arms still smoking. "Cecelia." Ichika said. He walked towards her and saw how her dress flied up, so he could see her underwear. "Ichika-san." She said. "You haven't seen."

"I haven't, I haven't." Ichika was afraid he would catch a beating when she realised he had seen everything of her. "You're lying. You deserve punishment." She sent her droids at him and they fired at him. Luckily for him, he saw that Anaton's shield had activated. "Phew." Both he and Cecelia got a hit from a book. "If you morons are ready with chatting, could you guys please pay attention to the lesson?"

"Sorry, Miss Orimura." The two said in union. After that, the lessons went on without a problem. After two hours, the guys were at the end of their ropes. "Man, this sucks."  
"We don't have any basis knowledge of the Infinite Stratos. Basically, because we don't need."

"Anaton-chan." A playful voice said. Anaton tensed up, just like his friends. They saw Tatenashi standing at their door entrance. "What's up, Sarashiki-senpai?" He looked to the blue haired girl who opened her fan at which was written 'come with me.'

"Do you know that I can't read Kanji? Just fucking tell me." The school president sighed. "Come with me." Anaton grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"I'll go with you." Ichika proposed. "That's not necessary, Ichika-kun." When he saw the look of Tatenashi and his friends, he gulped. "Don't worry, Ichik I'll be fine." Laura, Cecilia, Charlotte and Houki blocked the entrance. The hackers looked to each other. "That's not going to end well, right?" Tizof asked to his friends. "Guessed that right, brother. But do you think that we can get pass them?" Thazalof pointed out the girls out with his chin.

Erzof grabbed his mobile phone. "Erzo?"  
"I'm going to ask Cirluk and Jozalof to keep an eye out. They have a bit more men. That way we can be safe. We can't go after them. Besides, if we cause problem, that's going to affect the kid. Better keep it down"

After he sended that message, a few hackers got out their classrooms and silently followed the young boy. When Tatenashi turned around, they saw different group of hackers standing at another place. Each one of the guys was with a friend. They followed a few meters and gave another group directions. Anaton noticed, but he didn't mind. He knew that he couldn't handle the Russian cadet, so he had to rely on his friends.

When they got at the Student Council Conference room, they went in. Every single of his instincts told him to be on guard. Nohotoke Utsuho and her younger sister Honne were in the room as well. "Where is the hacker?" Anaton asked. Tatenashi closed the door. "What's the meaning of this, Sarashiki-senpai?" She smiled, but that didn't put the young kid at ease. In fact, it frightened him. "You're a bad boy, allowing the hackers to do such a rude things towards the pilots. I need to punish you. You look a bit girly. Maybe I should learn you a lesson by giving you a makeover."

Before she could go on, the door blew up. She turned around and saw Cirluk and Jozalof standing. Jozalof blew up the door and before Tatenashi couldn't react, she saw Cirluk jumping towards her. He pushed her down and he raised his fist. "Losers have no right to speak? You're defeated. So let the kid handle the problems." He let her go, but before she could go up, he pushed her down with his feet. "If you're going after that kid again, we're going to fuck you up, even more than Thaza did. We're not that kind."

Anaton got up and walked to her. "Where's the kid that caused a ruckus?"  
"I let him clean up the mess he caused." She said with a certain pride in her voice.  
"And what about the pilot?" Anaton crossed his arms. "Well, she did nothing wrong, so I let her go."

Anaton took a breath. "I'm going to talk to him. If there are other problems with hackers, you don't punish them. I'll take for it. But if you ever going to do that again…" He made a vertical movement with his thumb over his throat.

"That includes all the hackers." Anaton left with his friends, but he turned around. "Oh and by the way, if you're going to fuck Ichika up again, I'm going to do the same thing. I consider him a hacker." With that, they left. Tatenashi was pissed about it. Anaton had something she didn't. Strong support, she cursed herself for that. Gratitude earned is more value than gratitude given.

In the meantime, the hackers walked back. "Thanks, lads. The both of you." Cirluk shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, Erzof called us. We're part of your crew, remeber."  
"I'm going to repay the favour. What do you want?" The two looked at each other. "Hey, about our idea of making a few servers at the dorm house. Are we allowed to do that?" Anaton raised an eyebrow. "You were serious about that? Sure you can do that. If you guys got the cash for it." The guys smirked. "We want you to buy the hard ware."

"No problem. Just give us the money and the list of materials and we're going to buy it." Cirluk rushed through the hair of the boy. "Thanks, captain."  
"I'll buy them in the first weekend when we're free. Can you wait until then?" The guys saw no problem in waiting for that. "Okay. That give us time to make a list."

* * *

And I'm done. Glad that I'm over with it. I really enjoyed this chapter. I just give myself some time for the future, because I'm out of inspiration, I have some ideas, but it's too early to introduce them. Good thing is that I'm done with ACU, so until ACS comes out, I got some time to write. I hope I can give you guys something in the coming weeks, but don't get your hopes to high.

I got some reviews on my previous chapters, but they're always nice to have.

I also have a recommender on FanFiction that I favour myself quite a bit. A chance from guerilla sam. He updated his story a few days ago. It's about the normal cast, but the Ichika is completely different. One top hell tough badass, but he isn't dark and despite the heavy themes in the first chapter, it's really fun to read. Just an idea.

Greetings from Flanders.

Kerlongsj.


	10. Two friends in a war zone

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

I got this idea just after writing my latest chapter. I still had some time before I had to go to bed, so I decided to type a bit. I got around pretty fast.

A bit more light hearted after the fighting scenes. I can't help, but have references in my previous FanFic. Don't blame me. I made this a sequel to my previous work.

* * *

Anaton walked back in the classroom. The girls were disappointed that he was back in one piece and his dignity was intact. He walked to Ichika. First he had to push a few girls aside. "You're back." He said when he looked to the kid. "That student Council President of yours, she has a few screws loose." When he tapped his head.  
Ichika shrugged his shoulders. "I got used to this. Do you have a question?"

"Yeah, don't get this the wrong way, but are you free this Saturday?" It felt like the classroom exploded. The guys covered their ears, it went on for a few minutes and Anaton and Ichika felt like they were in a war zone. "SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO HIM." He shouted to the girls.

"Well, what about it?" Ichika looked around. He saw the death glare of four girls, but decided to talk to the only person who has been kind to him since last year. Actually, this kid was the only person in which he had a bond with in the academy and who didn't tried to kill or maim him. "I only got training in the morning. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I promised a few guys I would get hard ware for building servers at our dorm houses, but I don't know the city, so I turn to you. Do you know a good hard ware shop in this city?" Ichika looked back to the girls. They still were looking like a few psychotic killers. If they went on like this, Kerlongsj could forget the plan he had when he sent his youngsters here.

Anaton got fed up with it and walked to them. "Give me a second." Izolf got up, but he felt Kashal hand's around his wrist. "Let him handle it. If he need us, he'll call us." They looked how the kid walked to them. They trusted him, they knew he could handle them just fine.

"Look girls, I understand how you feel about Ichika, but he is not your property. If one of you were his girlfriend, than we're talking, but I own him as much as you. Even more, because our power switch. If you have nothing to say, then stop looking at us like that. I need to repay those guys the favour. I promised them." Laura stood up. "I won't allow that you would take my wife with you for unknown purposes."

Anaton sighed. He like any other hacker got the explanation. They found it a bit weird, what means a lot if that came from young hackers in which weird was a way of living. They just didn't bother with it.

"He isn't your wife. You're not even married nor engaged. You first have to mutual acceptation. I don't think you have that for him or Chifuyu. And unknown, he need to show us a hard ware store where we could get our stuff."  
"Don't call instructors name like that." Anaton shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't mind if she's not here. Besides, think first a bit about the link that I and Ichika have that has nothing to do with our power switch." He said when he turned his back to the girls. They were stunned and the other girls were completely blown away.

"Sorry for the harsh talk, Ichika. Don't want to insult you nor your sister." Ichika shook his head. "No problem. You haven't insult us, but what do you mean by that?" Anaton smirked. "Hey, I'll tell you that, but only if you give me an answer. Can you give us a tour?"

Ichika started to think if he got spare time on his hands. "I'm free from nine till six. Is that enough?" He smiled to Anaton who responded with a grin.

"We don't need that much amount of your time. But thanks. I'll tell you what happened. But don't start to think weird now and don't move." He said. Ichika found it a bit weird, but he trusted the boy. Anaton got closer to his ear. It had a weird reaction in the class. Half of the girls were blushing or fainted. Another half had reached a new level of killing aura. When Anaton got near Ichika's ear, he began to whisper at a soft tone of what happened at the morning after his bath adventure.

Ichika fell out his chair after the simple line Anaton said. "Something up, amigo?" When Anaton looked to his only friend he made in the ISA. He helped Ichika back on his feet.

"Chifuyu-nee and Kerlongsj-san, they really?" He looked to the young kid and Anaton could tell that Ichika reacted in a way he could foresee. Ichika was still a boy on that subject and quite an innocent one. He couldn't believe that his sister had engraved such an act with a man.

Not that he didn't approve of Kerlongsj. He met Kerlongsj only two times and saw what Kerlongsj could do, causing that Ichika got a lot of respect and admiration for the young guy. Chifuyu and he were definitely suited for each other. But that would make him to Anaton what exactly. He speaks of Kerlongsj as his old man, so did Kerlongsj had a woman before? And Chifuyu, she was his sister, but she was so much more than. She raised him, she was like a mother.

Ichika got out of his thoughts. "Eh, Anaton, what's your relationship with Kerlongsj?" Anaton raised an eyebrow and he had a questioning look in his eyes.

"I don't know how we got from the relationship between Kerlongsj and Chifuyu" What caused the girls and for a change the guys to enrage in a holy fury, "but why do you ask?"  
Ichika scratched after his head. "You call him Old man? Is he your father?" Anaton looked up and he began to laugh. "No, Kerlongsj is not my father." He said when he was done laughing.  
"He is twenty two, I'm twelve. I'm call him or Old Man or Brother. Kerlongsj saved me from an attack. He's the only thing that is somewhat is a father figure for me. That I ever had. I don't even know my biological dad. He raised and trained me after that attack."

He opened his wallet and showed Ichika a photo of him sitting in Kerlongsj neck. Ichika took it after Anaton offered to him. He looked from the photo back to Anaton. It reminded him of a time of him and Chifuyu. "Nice photo right? The weird thing with him, well he trained me. Not out of love, but because he had a vow to his Old man. But after a while, we became what we emotionally needed. I needed a parent and care taker and he needed something that he could protect. Maybe not a kid, but a younger brother. Along the way, we began to see it that way. And now he's my brother and I love and see him that way and he does that the other way around. So that's why I call him like I do."

Ichika looked to the kid. He felt how Anaton gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for your parents. Kerlongsj told me. He knows it from Chifuyu. So there are more points who're similar in." The two laughed and when the bell rang, he walked to his seat. When he sat down, he was surrounded by his friends just like Ichika.

"Eh, something up lads." He asked. His gang members awfully looked a lot like Ichika's harem, not that the two knew of that fact. Ichika because he was so dense, Anaton because he was too young to care and didn't understand the fact why the girls got so angry at him.  
"What do you mean what Kerlongsj and Chifuyu?" Anaton had a surprised look. Somehow he understood. Kerlongsj acted as a strong leader and a soldier. He only acted casual when he was alone with Anaton. Why else would one of the best warriors in the world carry a kid in his neck when they were going to eat something?

"Did you guys forget the time we came to Japan before we entered the ISA? Before we just left and I and Kerlongsj said goodbye to Chifuyu." Tizof looked up. "Oh, you mean the." He felt how Anaton covered his mouth with his hands. "Lad, don't say that out loud. Why the fuck do you think that I whispered in Ichika's ear? And you guys also should shut up."  
"Why?"

"Because my lesson is going to start." They heard a severe voice saying. They saw Chifuyu Orimura standing wanting to start the lesson. The two groups immediately let their target go and they went to their seat. A few looks where the only thing shooting. "Eh, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika asked. He felt how his sister crushed him on his table. "I told you to call me Orimura-sensei. What's your question?"

Anaton got a terrified look in his eyes. "Well, I heard from Anaton." Ichika got a terrible shock and fell on the floor. That hurt more than the girls. "Orimura." Chifuyu didn't lose her composure. "It must be a side effect of our power switch. We don't know a lot of it. I'll take Orimura to the infirmary." Anaton immediately stood up and walked to Ichika. He took him up. "This is going to work." He carried Ichika alone what surprised Chifuyu. Ichika laid completely over Anaton's body.

"Well, why do you got the right to carry Ichika?" Houki said. Anaton stood in front of her. "Because if something happens with the program, I can help him. I think that none of you can handle a runners program." He walked out on his own.

"Moron." He cursed Ichika. "Did you really think your sister would allow me on the academy if she knew that I carry her secret?" He got Ichika on the infirmary and stayed next to him for the rest of the time. He would be bored as hell and his lads needed to help them, but normally it was the other way around. But it was better than being killed by Chifuyu.

In the class, they looked at each other when Anaton left. "I hope Orimura-kun is alright."  
"I hope he isn't going to die."  
"It's all because that hacker." Chifuyu sighed. Really, a ruckus again in her lessons. She looked to the hackers and got a picture why Anaton overused Ichika's system and was very glad that he did. Still, she was going to talk about it with him.

"You think that he."  
"Don't underestimate him."  
"Man, that idiot is really clueless."  
"If he would say that out loud, man, I don't want to know what happens."  
"Eh, first of all, this academy would be upside down. We would be killed if we're lucky. They would attack Flanders. Torture Kerlongsj. Destroy the hackers. Do I have to go on?"  
"You know, you could be speaking the truth."

Chifuyu looked to the room. "Alright, if you're done chatting, perhaps I can finally begin my lesson." The whole class shut up and followed the lesson. For a change and a lot of luck, the lesson interested the guys and they followed it. Tizof and Kashal could even answer a few questions, what was weird from the two fighters who were the worst in the lessons of Chifuyu.

After the lesson, Chifuyu left and walked to the door. "Maya, I'm going to look in the infirmary. Could you go on with the lesson?"

"No problem. Eh, guys." She looked to the boys. "Something up, Yamada-sensei?"

"Eh, could you guys help me with the next presentation?" The guys looked at each other. "No problem." Izolf walked to the computer. "What would you have me do?"  
"Eh, I have problems with the computer. Could you check it out?" He responded with a friendly grin.  
"Sure, no problem." He hacked through it. "Oh boy, another battle simulation. That's promising."

The girls were horrified and even the young hackers looked with a bit of weird view to the fights. They saw a lot of battles, but even now, they felt sick. After thirty minutes, the whole class was sick. "Yamada-sensei, please stop. We can't go on." Charlotte asked.  
"This time, I agree." Erzof said. "This is too much. What do they want? Grossing us out?"

Maya looked to the class. They were sicker than last time. "Yeah, it's best to stop." Even she didn't feel alright. "Everyone, you have self-study. You can work on your tasks. After the lunch, we have practical training. That's also for you, hackers." The guys nodded calmly. After she stopped, she began to work on her computer. The girls were sick and lent over their tables. The hackers started to work on their tasks.

"If we have another battle simulation, we're going to knock it off. Than we're going to do something else." Erzof was almost unconscious.  
"I understand that you want to give us a realistic picture of a fight, but that's pure horror." Kashal responded. "Let's get our task done."

In the meantime, Chifuyu walked to the infirmary. She saw how Anaton gave Ichika a shock, but judging him, she hoped for him he had a good reason.

"Excuse me." She said while she walked in the room. It was empty save for a first year, who's fever went up after Chifuyu-sama passed like they called her. She sighed. She liked the way the hackers looked at her more. Of course, teaching was out of the question, because the hackers couldn't use her lessons, but they respected her based on the things Kerlongsj told them. They didn't worship her.

She moved to the bed of Ichika. Anaton was busy hacking on his IS. "How's he?" She asked when she passed the curtain.  
"Oh, hi, Miss Orimura. He's fine. I'm almost done." Chifuyu had a slight smile on her face.  
"I saw you gave him that shock. I hope you have a decent explanation." He grinned and looked up. "I knew you would see that. The reason I did that was to prevent chaos."

"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms and went to sit to the other side of the bed. "Well, before I went to class, the first day, what did you told me?"  
"That you would keep it a secret that I and Kerlongsj have." She blushed and couldn't speak it out."

"Don't worry. I know what you mean. The others know it, but they would shut up. That's the thing I told them before you began the lesson. I owned some of my friends quite some hard ware, but I don't know the city. So I asked Ichika about giving us a tour. I think you know the girls better than me and what happened when I asked him about it." Chifuyu sighed. The girls were obsessed with Ichika and the girls who were close to him, they cling to him like glue.

"I have an idea what happened in the classroom before I got in, but why did you give him a shock?"

"Well, to convince him, I told him about that. He wanted to ask you about it. I forgot to tell him to shut up. So, that's why." Anaton had a shameless smirk and his eyes were full of mischief. "Class skipping, using your powers for your own, lying to your teacher, hurting a class mate. That are serious offends." Anaton got up and he sighed.

"That's true and I know it's wrong. But this is better than the whole school if not the whole world turns upside down, right." Chifuyu found it weird he told it that way. The most of the girls wanted to make sure of their points and won't accept anything like that. If they almost killed Ichika, that was just because they were aggressive and jumped in conclusions. Anaton used his powers, but for a right thing.

She understood that Anaton was modest and was more shocked for the coming answers. "I understand that what I've done was wrong and I accept your judgement, but think about what would happen what he said." She began to lecture Anaton what he took with dignity.

"Alright. Orjelov. You need to clean for the rest of the week the classroom. I also want that you tell Ichika about it and a third thing." Anaton listened to it and nodded. "I want that you and Orimura train together. Questions?"

"Eh, the first two seem normal to me, but why do you want me to train together? Didn't Sarashiki Tatenashi train him?" Chifuyu looked to her brother and she found that Ichika was really something. Besides an personal Infinite Stratos, Ichika got powers from the hackers.

"Orimura isn't used to train with boys. Now, you and he share powers, you can learn from each other. Perhaps, hanging around with you guys is a good thing. One last thing, you have my permission for your day out, but if the girls come after you." Anaton smiled to her. "No problem. I'll make sure that there are no problems. Eh, but Miss Orimura, could you make sure that I don't get killed when I train Ichika?"

"No problem. That's all. I want to see you guys back in the afternoon lessons." Chifuyu left. "I'll be there, sensei. Promised." He went on to Ichika and after that, Ichika was back to conscious.

"Moron." Ichika had a stupid look in his eyes. "Why for god sake did you think that I would whisper in your ear about that." Ichika laughed about it. "Man, that hurt. Why were you so mad?"  
"Ichika, if it was about your fan club, I couldn't care less, you are really stupid. But what would be the effect if they found out the secret your sister and my brother have?"

"What, you mean that you'd get mad, because I wanted to ask Chifuyu-nee." He couldn't get much further, because Anaton forced his jaws on each other.

"Idiot. Your sister is a top pilot, teacher here and practically respected if not whorshipped by all Infinite Stratos through the whole world. My brother leads the only organisation that's strong enough to take on Infinite Stratos and he is completely infamous in all underground organizations. If you said that out loud, the consequences would be disastrous."

"Eh, I get that, but why would they do that?" Anaton looked a few seconds to Ichika. "Seriously?" He face palmed himself. "Your sister and my brother are somewhat equal, despite the fact that she's a pilot and he's a runner, trained to take on pilots." He took a breath.

"The two are each other's level, strong enough for a one man army, extremely skilled and they have suffered the same things. Do I have to go on? They met each other before and basically, they began to respect each other and saw each other as friends. Besides that, your sister is beautiful and despite his scarfs, my brother doesn't look too bad. They're just attracted to each other. They like each other, what other reason could there be?"

Anaton was sweating like hell. "Eh?" was the only response from Ichika. "You know, I'm not going to go on about it. Just don't tell anyone okay?" Ichika had a stupid look. "I get it, I think." Anaton sighed. "Is he that stupid?"  
"Ichika, eh, never mind. Let's grab a snack. I'm starving."

Ichika got out of the bed and he dressed himself. After that, the two left. They received a lot of looks. "Eh, why are they looking to us like that?" Anaton was very uncomfortable.  
"I think, because of the link you and I have."  
"Stupid." They parted ways at the lunch room. "I'm going to the roof. My friends are waiting there." Anaton shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, don't get yourself killed and remember what I said." Ichika nodded and he turned around the corner. He grabbed a plate, got curry rice and he searched his friends.

When he found them, he shoved on. "Yo, gasten."  
"Hey, kid. What's wrong with Ichika?" Tizof asked when he got a chair for him.  
"Preventing world chaos, is that enough?" His gang members looked to each other.  
"We get the idea. Btw, we get battle training after this."

"They really want us to kill pilots?" Anaton asked with a raised eyebrow. The guys grinned and went on with their meal.

* * *

I'm done with writing. No Flemish in this, maybe it will come, maybe not. Glad I'm done with it. I'll see for the rest of my chapters. Thanks for the reviews, having them is always nice.

I think that I'm going to introduce my main character in coming chapters.

Groeten uit Vlaanderen.

Kerlongsj.


	11. The arrival

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

Eleventh chapter. I'm fed up with gaming, so I want to write. Going to speed up a bit. But first of all, thanks for the reviews and tips. I hope I can work on them and use them.

About the names, I suck at making names, so I decided to leave them be. One other thing, I write in English, but I'm Flemish.

And weird names, they're just a part of my imagination.

I write for my pleasure and I hope to pick up some skill, but I want to give my stories my own style. Adapting and customising, that's the way of my gaming and my writing.

Maybe my stories are a bit common, but hey, everyone is free to write what he wants here, right.

I'm sorry for my English, if my Word, says it's alright, I trust on that. I try to pay notice to it.

Still, I hope to improve and that you guys like this.

* * *

The first free Saturday of the school year.

A guy walked around the city, like he didn't knew where he had to go to. Still, he had some place where he need to go to. He looked around and with his hood pulled up, he stood out. But with his dark blond hair and scarfed face, he would stand even more. After that, he found where he needed to be. He looked at the restaurant and went in.

He gave his accomplice thirty minutes before a petite, black dressed girl came in. She had a kind of aura he found at only one other woman, but she was definitely not the same. She went to sit another table with the back at each other.

"I'm surprised you'd come." He said at a calm voice. "You're really something. I looked in to your past and to be honest. You've got a heck of a life experience."  
"Are you here to brag about me or to talk?" She responded coldly. The guy just smiled. Most people would be pleading for their lives if they knew who she was, but he just remained calm. "You know, you really are something. I never met a serial killer who carried around a photo in a necklace of the person she loves and wants to kill on the same moment. Weirder if you think that the person is her sister. Here." He tossed her the necklace she lost during their last fight.

She took it and looked back to her giver. "Why, why, when did you?"  
"After the fight." He stated calmly. "Your biological code matched hers, so I decided to check it out. That's the reason I found ya. That combined the fact you visited Ichika in a dream. I did the same thing. Easy if you're his sister, Madoka."

He turned around. "I gave you something. You need to start talking." He said with a serious voice and his eyes were flaming. "You want to deny it, but you're his sister and hers. Don't mind if you want to kill Chifuyu, but if it comes to that, I'll stop you." Her eyes were flaming and she had a furious look. "Don't think about fighting. Phantom Task is here, but even so, I'm good, near her level."

She stood back. She had informed Squall about Chifuyu's level and that man wasn't lying. He sighed. "The reason that I contacted you, Madoka, was to warn you and through you Phantom Task. Something else is on the move. Something bigger than Phantom Task or the ISA. The reason Chifuyu and Ichika live alone. The reason you loathe her."

Madoka's mouth fell open in a shock. "You're telling me that?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yep, they're on the move. If you ever need me, you can contact me through your IS." He nodded and left.  
"Why do you want me and her to be family again?" She asked again on her normal, cold tone.  
"Don't know? Maybe because, I don't have a blood family on my own?" And with those words he left the building.

In the mall. Eight guys were walking. They wore the same type of clothes, consisting of a sweater in different colours and a long trouser. The hackers agreed that Ichika could come with them, but only if he threw off the ISA uniform and wore clothes of hackers. Luckily that he had the same size as the twins.

After Ichika came to pick them up, they caught him and asked / forced him to wear their clothes. After that they left to the monorail.  
"Do you guys think that I really look good in these clothes?" Ichika was uncomfortable in the clothes, but wearing them made him part of the group. Anaton trained Ichika after Chifuyu ordered him. If Ichika had to choose between him or Tatenashi, he gave the prefer to Anaton. Not because Anaton was kinder to Ichika or less harsh.

No, Ichika ended up more tired or even wounded after a training, but the training payed off. Anaton quickly understand that Ichika was very good at close range, but sucked at long range. So instead of training him on that, he trained Ichika on turning the sides. He let him fight against Tizof and Thazalof. Ichika found him an excellent sparring partner and learned that it was easier to take down an IS than nanite brothers. He needed to focus on two fighters instead of one.

That's why he let Ichika play a video game. It was a first person shooter in which the player had to infiltrate an enemy stronghold. Ichika relied on close range and melee weapons, so Anaton decided to follow his strong points unlike Tatenashi who would focus on Ichika's weak points.

He learned to fight different. Not that he won a fight, no, it took until Friday until he finally won against the twins at the end of the training. But when he did, he got the respect of the rest who saw him as a hacker. Anaton explained his training. "Instead of firing your rockets, focus on close range. Make sure that you have an advantage. Turn the tables in such a way that you have the upper hand." He quickly understood what Anaton meant with that and adapted on that.

Ichika wouldn't stand a chance against Tatenashi, but he could take down Rin and Cecilia together. Tizof and Thazalof grew up in the fighting they had. Ichika also understood that the boys got tough training that was rival to most soldiers training. That was because these guys were meant to stop Infinite Stratos. For that reason, they trained and expended their bodies from a young age. Basically, they trained their bodies of the extent of a human body. They were three times stronger and faster than normal humans.

You could call them super humans, but they got nanites in everything of their bodies in their muscles what also explained a lot.

To the anger of his harem, Ichika became also friends with the hackers. It was worse enough for them that Anaton seized him in the evenings, but now Ichika was more at ease between the rough soldiers. They respected Ichika and treated him like friends. Of course, they'd call him Moron, but because those guys were doing that do each other, Ichika didn't find it weird.

They were followed by six girls. The guys agreed that they would leave the girls alone and just go to shopping. They found a decent hard ware store. "I hope they speak English."  
"I hope they accept euros."

Ichika looked up. "Why would you need euros? You got your allowances." The guys looked to each other and started laughing. "Ichika, believe me. If we want to pay with that, we make a debt for ten years. That's why."

The guys went in and asked Ichika to come with them in case they needed him. They went to the older man on the desk. "Can I help you?" He asked. The guys were relieved. "Yes, we need everything that's on this list." They handed it over and the man looked in disbelief from the list to them. "Eh, you are serious."  
"Of course, we are. We need everything. We can pay."  
The old man looked back to the guys. "You really serious? Prove" Anaton showed him a paper of an account.  
"Yes, look. But we can only pay in euros. Is that a problem?"

The man looked back from the guys to the list. "Give me a second". He searched on his computer. "Well, I got everything in store. And you can pay?"

The guys nodded. "Yeah, but only in euros. We don't want to play a joke on you." The old man started to laugh.

"You don't know how happy you made this old man. With this, I can pay off my debt, have a nice profit and the best has yet to come. Everyone." He shouted. Three young guys assembled. "There is good news. We have good customers. Bring everything on this list to them. You're free for the coming three weeks, but I'm going to pay you double."

In twenty minutes, Ichika saw a huge amount of hard ware assembled. "With this money, I can finally do my trip to Europe. You made a dream true for this old man." He emotionally shook the hand of Anaton. " No problem, sir. Our friends wants these and you're happy."

"Are you guys European?" He asked. "Yeah, we're Flemish. You really need to visit us." The old man was happy of those customers. After it was assembled, they went to his desk. "Anything else?"  
"Can you deliver this to our dorm house?" Anaton asked. "Where's that?"  
"The ISA. By some crazy circumstances, we're staying there. Don't ask about it."

"I can't deny good customers. Thank you. I'll make sure of it." Anaton payed him and they left. "You guys give me the money back." He said. After that, they left. Ichika was blown away. Everyone in the store waved them goodbye." They left and saw that the old man hung up a paper. "In holiday for three weeks because of empty stock."

"For how much did you buy?" Ichika asked disbelieved. "You don't want to know and believe me, Ichika" Anaton said when he was serious. "You don't want to know how we got that money."

The guys hung around in the mall. Everyone except for Ichika saw how they were followed by a certain group of six females. They ignored them and around the middle of the day, they heard a large grumble from Erzof stomach. Most high school girls around them were grossed out, but the guys started to laugh, Ichika included.

"Let's grab a meal." Anaton proposed. At a nearby restaurant, the guys got to sit. It was from a Belgian emigrant who still could talk Flemish. The guys ordered a meal from home and Ichika vowed that he would come over to visit Flanders one day.

They saw the girls siting a table away. Unlike Ichika who enjoyed the meal, they were all disgusted by it. Houki and Rin were grossed out of the mussels they ordered. How could food of the sea so disgusting? Kanzashi began to tear when she heard she ate a rabbit and Charlotte was furious about the owner claiming that Belgians were earlier with fries.

Laura had problems with the steak and Cecilia never saw someone combining the steak like that. Again, they lost a point to Ichika who enjoyed his meal. After that, the guys were happy they pissed off the girls by that.

"Eh, Ichika" asked Tizof. "Do you know about?"

"Don't ask him, lad." Erzof responded. "He probably wouldn't know."

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. "Well, before we got to Japan, we saw a chariot vessel passing. Do you know about it?"

Ichika knew immediately about who they were talking, but he decided to leave it be. "No, I have no idea."

"What did I told you?" Anaton said.

At the other table, they all turned to Houki who buried her face on the table.

In the same mall, but at the other side of it.

Kerlongsj sat down on a table and waited until the older of the sisters he met sat down. Not that he would tell Chifuyu about the fact that he met Madoka. She would kill him. Not that it would be easy, but she would succeed eventually. Kerlongsj wasn't afraid to die.

Only to what kind of damage the two would bring and how many innocents would die if the two would go all out.

"Kerlongsj." He heard a soft voice saying. "Chifuyu. Good to see you." He said on the same calm tone. She sat down. He was grinning and she had a smile that for some reason suited her without it freaked Kerlongsj out.

"Been a while since you and I met. Sorry if I couldn't come with the youngsters. I had some things to arrange." He smiled and made it clear that he excused himself from the week. He sighed. He didn't have a lot of sleep last week. From Flanders to Paris and in one line to Japan. He could have taken an airplane or using a hackers ship, but he had to go by train. That was a lot safer.

"You look like hell. Well, I didn't have it easy neither. Ichika and your kid." Kerlongsj tensed up.

"Did they fight?"  
"No, it's just that every other girl in the whole academy is at war with the hackers."  
"In which the hackers outclass them in every way." Kerlongsj added to her.

"Yes, they're very well trained. Strong, rough, good warriors. It's a disgrace to see that pilots from now are nothing more than a bunch of prideful women." Kerlongsj clicked on his tongue.

"Yeah and if I know my guys a bit, they don't take that kindly. Being humble means getting respect from them, proving yourself means their gratitude. What didn't work, because of the duel. Being a worthy opponent means their comradeship, but the girls didn't take it that way." He ended with a grin on his face.

"No, they didn't take it that way, neither." Chifuyu replied on a cold tone and Kerlongsj stopped immediately. Even he couldn't go on to Chifuyu like this. "And the link between Ichika and Anaton?"

"Well, you're the cause of it. Because your nanites are in all our systems, that gave us this link. Did you never thought of it?" Kerlongsj looked away.  
"Of course, I did. The link was indeed something that would come. In theory, it would work. The chance of real happening, far lower. But I didn't get what you meant with link. Shortly, what is it?"

Chifuyu smiled. "Something that our siblings together" and she came closer to the guy. "Ichika and Anaton have access to each other's weapons, skill and knowledge. What for that idiot is a convenient asset."

"You're talking about my idiot or yours?" Kerlongsj asked with a grin.  
"Mine. Something else?" Chifuyu composure was lost somewhere.

"Yeah?" Kerlongsj had a weird look in his eyes.  
"About a few months ago. You and I. Before you left."

Kerlongsj's face cleared up. "Oh, you mean that. Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about it and those on the ship haven't opened their mouths. Why do you ask?" He still had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, Anaton shut Ichika down, because he wanted to tell in the whole class about that." Kerlongsj looked back. "That's isn't a good thing, right?" He had a shameless grin on his face.

Both thought about the path they walked. For some reason, life was hard them. Chifuyu even more than Kerlongsj. They never saw someone with a similar path in life who was as strong as themselves. Both of them met each other in the past decade and somehow being together put them at ease. Kerlongsj openly admitted he enjoyed the stay at the Infinite Stratos base. He had sharpened his skills by training every day with Chifuyu. Now, he could start teaching on the ISA for the hackers. Maybe traveling the road together was for the best.

Chifuyu had come closer to Kerlongsj. The two faces were inches away from each other. The two were startled and began to blush, but they didn't moved away. They came closer and just before their lips touched, the lights turned off and they heard the sound of windows shattering.

"Goddammit." Kerlongsj shouted.  
"That can't be good." Chifuyu responded at the same tone.  
"Shattering windows, lights turning off simultaneously. An attack." Kerlongsj said at the same tone, but only after that, they turned away.

"Clean up this mess and we go on?" Kerlongsj asked.  
"Yeah." Chifuyu responded with a smile. She opened her luggage and took a katana and wakizashi out of it. Kerlongsj equipped a hidden knife on each hand.

The two crouched and moved on. Chifuyu pointed to four guards storming in. She avoided the machine gun before jumping off a wall, she got at the two and cut them down. Kerlongsj had sneaked after them and buried them in the ground with his hidden knives.

"We're a decent team." Chifuyu responded when she sheathed the two weapons.  
"We've always been." Kerlongsj reacted when he stood up and took the two knives out the necks of his targets. "Hey, did Anaton and his friends got to this mall as well?"

"Yeah, together with Ichika and most likely his friends."  
"We got ourselves an army." Kerlongsj said. Chifuyu take her hair in a ponytail and Kerlongsj took his sweater on and pulled his hood on.

The two climbed up the second floor and started to run to the middle of which the most noise came.

* * *

And I'm done with this chapter. Didn't took longer than I thought. I wanted to put the whole take out thing in it, but I decided to leave it for the coming chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did for the writing. I hope I can do the next chapter coming days.

Stay safe.

Kerlongsj.


	12. Old man

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

I wanted to do this with my previous chapter, but I found out that I'm not so good with large chapters, so I decided to split it up.

But this is going to be one of my longest chapters after all, so be prepared.

* * *

After they heard the windows shattering, Kerlongsj and Chifuyu ran through the mall, taking out guards and helping hostages escape. Why Chifuyu had weapons with her, was a mystery for Kerlongsj, but he was glad that she was armed. He took a rifle from a dead man.

"They're surprisingly well armed for an attack." Kerlongsj said when he looked to the bodies he and Chifuyu left behind. They jumped out of the air, both killing two targets and before she advanced towards two guards armed with swords. They didn't stand a chance against Chifuyu and with two swipes she took the two down.

Kerlongsj decided to take his targets down in another way. He jumped on the wall, made a swirl of 180° and when he got at the two, Chifuyu found that he had a mix of elegance and brute strength.

"These guys are too well armed for a robbery or taking hostages. They're something else." Kerlongsj said when he turned his last kills on their back.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Chifuyu. "If they were terrosists, I expected AK47's or older weapons, but these guys use modern weapons like STG-90 and I don't think that the swords they got are cheap models either."

Chifuyu looked at them and when she looked to the logo their enemies carried, she had a huge shock so much, she fell back and Kerlongsj had to catch her. "Something up?" He asked. Chifuyu was terrified what was very disturbing and painful for Kerlongsj to see.

He got in her body and started to hack and she calmed down. "What happened to you? You were terrified." He said with a calm look on his face. "Kerlongsj, I don't have time to explain everything, but for now, we need to get Ichika, Anaton and the rest of the kids and get the hell out of here." She stood up, but felt his hand tightening around her wrist.

"You know what or who're fighting and I find it weird that you're afraid of your enemies."  
Chifuyu turned to him and Kerlongsj cursed himself for saying such words. "Yes, I'm afraid and I'll tell you anything you want to know. But for now, we need to save those kids."  
"And everyone else." Kerlongsj thought as he took a few guns and began to ran after Chifuyu.

Meanwhile at the restaurant.

The guys were shocked that the light got out and looked to Ichika. "That normal here?"  
"No." Said Ichika. "Something happened?"  
They heard a scream and saw how an attacker had floored Kanzashi. "Kanzashi." Ichika now noticed that his friends has followed them. Thanks to the training of Anaton, he quickly used his partial deployment and attacked her attacker. He rammed his light saber and cut through his opponent. While Anaton was glad, he adapted to his training, Ichika didn't payed notice to the other attackers. Two more had entered the restaurant and aimed at Ichika.

Before they could fire, they saw how an arrow took one out and how a grappling hook pulled the other one passed him. Ichika turned around and saw how Thazalof had his huge bow deployed and Izolf let his target fell on his other hook what killed them. "Thanks lads." Ichika replied.

"Before you act as an hero, think before you act." Said Anaton, prickly about the rash attack. "But you did the right thing. And you can come out." He said. Ichika turned around and saw his friends sitting.

"Everyone, why are you here?" The hackers face palmed themselves about Ichika didn't notice that his friends followed them the entire time. The five girls came out with red cheeks of shame. Anaton walked to them and the rest of his friends followed him. "If you wanted to come with us, you just had to ask. You didn't have to sneak around. That wouldn't work."

"That's impossible for amateurs to notice us due to my training and instructions." Laura crossed her arms. "You think that we're a bunch of amateurs?" Izolf asked, still with his hooks active.

"Enough! Now is not the time nor the place. I think the whole shopping centre is filled with guys like these. If we want to survive this, we have to work together. So a truce for the coming twelve hours?" Anaton asked to the girls. They looked at each other. Sure, they were good trained and consider the best of their countries, but those guys showed that they were better than them. If they wanted to have a chance on gaining Ichika's affections, they had to listen to the hackers.

"Whoever those guys, they're damn good. They shut down our communications with the rest of the world."  
Ichika looked outside. "Eh, everyone, you might wanna see this?" The walked to the windows and saw how soldiers armed with different types of weapons were gathering hostages to one spot. Some were carrying guns, other swords and other different types of weapons.

"Let's get to them." Houki said, but she was floored by Kashal. "Start thinking. If you attack them like that, they'll kill the hostages. Better think out a plan and then act."

"Oh and you have a plan?" She asked with pride in her voice when they got up. "No, we're busy realising that we're under attack. First we're going to start thinking and after that, we're going to act."

Anaton looked to his friend. "Thanks, but let me first think what we have as warriors. I have three close and three long range fighting. I can be a close one as well. Ichika is excellent at close range, so I would use him as well like that. What about you seven?"

"Charlotte and me are both long range fighters." Cecelia answered. "I can be used as a midrange and close range fighter." Laura replied. "I can be midrange as well." Charlotte added.

"What about you three?" He turned to Kanzashi, Houki and Rin. "Me and Rin are both close range fighters, but we can use long range attacks."  
"Better keep it even." Anaton answered. "And what about you?" He looked to Kanzashi. "Me, I'm not as good as them and." She waved her arms upside down, but got a soft slap in her face.

"Listen. I don't know how many of them are here, so we can use everyone here. I don't care what you're good at or not, but you'll have to fight."

Anaton spoke severely and she listened to his reasoning. "I'm good at long range." She answered with a certain power in her voice.

Anaton nodded. "Good. I have an idea, but you'll have to listen to me. We're going to divide ourselves in groups to cover more ground."

He began to explain and everyone listened to his part he or she had to do. They sat down and Anaton draw out where everyone had to be stationed. They were surprised he used their first names, but decided to settle for it.

"Cecilia, I need you and Thazalof at the top of the ceiling, providing cover for the close range fighters. Thaza, I need you to escort her to that place and take out snipers. Be sure to activate your IS after I said so. That's for all of you." Everyone nodded and he went on with his plan.

"Charlotte, you and Raton need to take cover here. You're going at the other end of the place." She nodded, but Raton made a complaint. "How in the world do I get there? I don't have a stealth weapon." He remarked Anaton's smile. "Hey, I'm making the plan. Rin, you and Kashal need to escort to that place. Take people out quietly."

The two looked at each other and they saw how they were pissed, but decided to listen to him. "Good, we have six, now we need divide the rest of you. Laura, you and Erzof need take post at the doors. I want you to take out larger threats who are stationed outside. Understood?" The soldier nodded and Erzof clenched his fists. "Don't kill each other on the way oh and Laura? You're the stealth of your group, so you need to take care of enemies." She nodded.

"Okay, we have Houki, Ichika, Kanzashi, Tizof, Izolf and me left, right?" Ichika looked around. "That's right. Okay, Kanzashi, I want you opposite of Charlotte and Raton. Izolf, you need to help her. Okay?"  
"Sure, I can do." Izolf replied. "Okay, the four of us are going to work together. Houki, Houki." The kendo champion was dreaming.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Tizof is going to help you. Ichika, you're my partner." He looked to the male pilot." Okay, I listen."  
"Good, everyone knows their places. Now for the plan, we're going to draw them in."

Everyone went to his place when they heard about the plan. Laura and Erzof took Thazalof and Cecilia with them. Anaton promised that they could go back to their war, but now they were allies. They had to treat each other like that.

"Laura, you and Erzof need to go the entrance of the mall. If you're there, Thazalof, use the stairs and climb up to the highest point and come back. That's the safest way." The two did what Anaton asked. Laura saw two guards standing. She nodded to Thazalof. He aimed an arrow and shot through the head of one and before the other guard noticed what was going on, Laura had impaled his heart with her knife. When they got at the place, Erzof and Laura took cover. They bid their friends good luck and Thazalof got first and took out any remaining soldiers on the higher floors. Normally, you would notice them, but because they were going to work fast, it wouldn't matter.

Cecilia was pissed, but she knew only how to fight in an arena. Fighting in the open was a step higher and she wasn't used to these situations. So she listened to Thazalof who was surprisingly reasonable for a hacker. He shot an arrow to the ceiling and without asking, he took Cecilia with him and they got at the place.

"I hope that we can act quickly." She complained. "Me too."

Charlotte and Raton left with Rin and Kashal. They relied on Kashal for taking out the fighters. They went the other way. To their surprise, they didn't find so many guards. After a while, they turned back. Charlotte and Raton took cover 50 meters from the guards and made sure that Kashal and Rin could get closer to them.

Izolf and Kanzashi did the same thing. They were twenty meters away from the group. The same distance Kashal and Rin were. Anaton was glad that they listened to him. He found it weird, but his Old man was right. If runners and pilots work together, you could get some nice results.

The remaining group was waiting. If the plan was set in motion, it could work very quick. Anaton counted there were fifty warriors. Impossible to attack frontal, so they had to use the element of surprise and heavy fire power.

His group waited until they saw Cecilia in the ceiling. "Everyone in position."

"We're ready." He heard from Erzof. Because they were his gang members, they still had the internal connection, even if everything else was out. "Good, wait, until I give you permission."  
"Don't worry, Anaton. There is enough for us to do."

"We're ready." Raton let him know. "And we as well." Kashal got in. "I can see Izolf."  
"Okay, but wait, until I give the signal."

"Just give us the order. Me and Cecilia are getting impatient." He heard Thazalof butting in. "Okay, you'll get your fun. Listen me and Ichika are going to jump in after my count down. That's my signal to activate your Infinite Stratos. When that happens and my shield is up, I want you to attack. The set up should take five seconds. You know what you have to do. Don't fuck this up."

He ended the call. "Ten, nine, eight." Kashal and Izolf made themselves ready. "Seven, six, five." Erzof started to give his nanites the order. "Four, three, two." Houki and Tizof climbed up, ready for the jump. "Now."

He and Ichika jumped taking out. In a flash, the Infinite Stratos were activated simultaneously with the hacker tech. In their jump, Ichika and he took down two guards. They saw the guards turning to them. "Hacker shield, activate." A shield came up throwing off the guards and deflecting their bullets. Houki and Tizof jumped down. They took two guards down and took the guards down who were busy firing on the shields.

Houki used her kendo knowledge, by advancing to her enemy and using stances to take them down. Tizof worked different. He took one enemy down with one sword, before advancing to the next while his first sword was left in the body of his first victim. When a swordsman wanted to attack Houki, a huge spear flew in the man. "Thanks, Rin." She said. Kashal had advanced to a few others and he started attacking them. He was saved by the heavy fire of Charlotte who aimed at the right side, taking out her bunch, Raton on the left. It took not more than four minutes before their side was done.

The terrorists couldn't take out the long range fighters, because when they started to advance to them, the close range finished them off. The close range fighters relied on each other. On the other side, Izolf got to his sword man, covered by the rockets of Kanzashi. He saw his friend fighting and saw how one fighter got back up, levelling his gun at the head of the sword fighter, but his gun was got out of his hands. He looked up and saw how Izolf jumped up and got his hook through his skull.

Tizof gave a short nod to him and they saw an arrow blowing a few attackers up. They looked up and got the greetings from Cecilia and Thazalof. They covered each other weaknesses by aiming for the same targets and moving to the next. Thazalof had accuracy, Cecilia had fire strength. It worked very good. Outside, Laura blown the door to pieces and Erzof took out the heavy vehicles using his canon. The soldiers left were completely surprised and they were outnumbered.

Not that inside that great number mattered. They didn't expected an attack. Okay, they foresaw that Infinite Stratos could attack, but not that seven personal Infinite Stratos users were in the attack. They also didn't count the seven guys helping them. That's not weird. Hackers are known in most parts of the underground, but that never reached Japan. Whoever they were, they saved their bosses the efforts of killing them.

After four minutes of fighting, the time Anaton foresaw the fight was over. Everyone came out. "Wow, that worked better than I hoped." He said. When he deactivated the shields, the hostages began to sheer. Tizof whipped the sweat of his face, Thazalof and Cecilia came down. Charlotte and Raton were glad the intense fire fight was over. Kanzashi walked together with Laura and Erzof to the place.

Ichika looked around. "Wow. But why did I had to help you?" He asked to Anaton. The boy came up with a smile. "If I needed help, you could act immediately. That's why." Everyone was glad it was over. Before they could get close to Ichika and Anaton, two of the hostages came up and took each one of the boys and grabbed them by their necks.

"You dirty rats. How dare you interfering with our plans and killing these soldiers? I'm going to enjoy this."

"Ichika!"  
"Anaton!" The two groups shouted. "Stay there, unless, you want that we kill your friends." One of the woman clicker her finger and from one of the hallways a group of large, modified Infinite Stratos appeared.

"Phantom Task!" Houki shouted. Tizof shook his head. "No, they're something bigger."

"Now, we lost, but we're going to enjoy killing you."

They saw how the enemy pilots got closer and the groups looked from the pilots to them. They couldn't take out that many on their own.

At the other top of the ceiling, two veterans made their way. They saw how their students made them proud, but now, they had to rely on a teacher.

"Ichika, Anaton." The two heard in their minds. "Don't let your friends get closer. I got an idea. Ichika, you need to activate Yukihira when I give you the signal. Anaton, the same with Hell's Punch. Give everything that you guys have left. Wait for signal."

They heard it really quick and started to shout not to come closer. Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu. "You still have an IS, right? I'm asking you a lot, but you have to use it, including Yukihira." Chifuyu was shocked. "I don't ask you that for me, but for him." Kerlongsj looked to her. "Listen, I understand you don't want to use it, but."

"I don't have her with me. I can't use her now." She said. "Okay, understood. Than I have another task for you. Get Ichika of there. Your skills, speed and strength are unmatched in the world, even by me. So can you do that?"

"Sure, but why?" Kerlongsj smiled. "Because, for that hall way and those Infinite Stratos will be nothing left after I'm done. If you threaten that kid, you lose your life."

"Ichika, new plan. Make sure that you can off that pilot and close your eyes. Anaton, Hell's Punch in forty seconds."

Chifuyu and Kerlongsj looked at each other. Swiftly and silent, they got at the place. "Count down in five, four, three, two, one. Now." He and Chifuyu jumped or rather flew to the two units. The two groups made enough room for them and luckily the hostages had backed off.

"Yukihira." Ichika shouted and with his right arm. She slashed on the pilot, destroying her suit. He felt how he was taken away. "Chifuyu-nee." He whispered. She took the boy in his hands.

"Anaton." The boy made a fist and rammed at the pilot. It had an impact that the pilot was forced to let him go. After that, they saw an older version of the boy jumping, swinging his left fist.

"Land of Saeftinghe." A huge amount of nanites flew through the pilots and with his right arm, he took the boy with him. He landed after the wall was completely destroyed. Normally, the pilots would have foreseen such an attack, but they couldn't react. The saving of Ichika and Anaton happened in the same second how Kerlongsj destroyed the mall.

The two landed with their younger siblings in their arms. "Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said. "Good job, Orimura." She responded with a proud smile before she dropped him.

Anaton was placed down. He looked up and his face cleared up. "Old man." And the kid flew to the boy and grabbed his waist in a hug.  
"Been a while, Anaton." He said when he rushed through the hair of the boy. Everyone except for the Orimura's and Anaton were shocked at the destruction Kerlongsj left. Chifuyu knew how good he was, Ichika learned from his sister to never be surprised about what Kerlongsj could pull and Anaton learned it from just living with his Old man.

"You really didn't hold back." Chifuyu said with a hint of anger in her voice. Kerlongsj looked at her in a weird while Anaton walked besides him. "Of course, I wouldn't. Didn't have much of an option."

Houki turned to Tizof. "That's?"  
"Yeah, that's Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. Fourth leader of the nanite hackers, caretaker of Anaton. World's best hacker and second best soldier."

"What do you mean? You didn't have an option?" Chifuyu asked. Kerlongsj began to laugh. "Chifuyu, I have been sitting on trains for four days. I'm rugged as hell. I only could use fifteen percent of my actual strength. So I wouldn't hold back."

That caused even more effect in which the hackers and pilots mouth's hit the ground. Chifuyu only raised her eyebrows. "Why are you so strong?" Kerlongsj only had a smirk.  
"Easy. It doesn't matter how good I get, you'll always be better. So that's the reason I pushed myself like this." Chifuyu was amused. "I have to say. You impress me." She looked to the destruction he left.

Everything what was left of that wall was blown up. "Good that the old man of the computer store delivered his goods already." Anaton said when he looked up to his brother.

"Building servers. Can't blame you." After that, Anaton crawled in Kerlongsj back. The most normal people couldn't believe it. A person, a man, you should know, destroyed a a Large nummer pilots, and he said, he wasn't at full power. And now, a young kid, who saved them, crawled in that man's back like it was normal.

"Let's get home. I'm beaten." Kerlongsj proposed. The rest followed him. All used their units or hacker powers to get around. Chifuyu got on the back of Ichika.

A few hours later at the ISA.

In the classroom 2-1, the group watched the news. "There was a terrorist attack, but thanks to the actions of a few pilots and unknown warriors" which relieved the hackers. If they could remain secret, that would mean less nagging from feminists. "The situation was quickly dealt with. Only after a few attackers who turned out to pilots and they assembled a lot of other unknown pilots . They took two of the defenders hostage with the threat to kill them and they were saved by two unknown warriors and one of them destroyed the building. The identity of the pilots or warriors is unknown. All the hostage takers were killed in the attack, but there were no casualties at the hostages. Further on. The identity of the organization"

Chifuyu turned off the screen. "You did a reckless job saving the hostages. What if someone would recognize you? Outside that, using your Infinite Stratos and powers? You really broke some rules."

The group listened to it and they were quite terrified from the voice.

"But considering you, were the only things that could take them on, you did a good job. Your training with the hackers payed off, Orimura." She said while she turned to Ichika.

"Consider yourself lucky that you guys only get a warning."

"And be fucking glad that I made sure no one would recognize you ever again." Kerlongsj said. "I fucked the camera's up and destroyed all the hard evidence that someone would have."

He smiled. "You're dismissed. Your lecture can go on tomorrow." Chifuyu ended the talk. They all left the room, except for Kerlongsj. He gave a short nod to Anaton who left with his friends. Ichika said the group good night and left for his room. Tatenashi would be pissed. The other girls were beaten of the day and didn't think of anything else, but a bed.

Kerlongsj stayed behind with Chifuyu. She knew why he stayed behind, he wanted an answer." Before, I went to you, I went to talk with someone else. I hold that secret and I'll only tell you when you tell me who those attackers were. But I have an idea." Chifuyu was relieved, but she moved on to another subject.

"Why did it took for you a week to get here?"  
"You remember what you and I talked about when you visited Flanders last summer. About the things that could happen. After that, I did some research and I have to say. You went to a lot more than I did." He ended with eyes and a smile that expressed empathy.

"What do you mean?"  
"Your parents didn't abandon you, right. You ran from them. Not that I can blame you." He walked to the window and looked outside. "A matriarch clan that got back since the crusades, so a thousand year ago. In which perfection was keen and where the training the children received was so rigorous that the Spartans looks like softies. Your family, am I right?"

Chifuyu had a shock on her face when she turned to him. "The reason you fled with Ichika was, because when he was born, the feeling empathy got back and you didn't want him to die. You did a good thing." He said with a smile. Chifuyu was silent for a while when she looked back to the guy. He turned a bit more serious.

"They're back." He said breaking the silence. "I did some research and I didn't find anything of you after the Second Mondo Grosso Champion ship. Only after that, I learned of your clan. They're idiotic. Those things, they don't apply in normal life anno 21st century."

He looked back to her with a smile. "Those attackers, those Infinite Stratos, it was their organization right? I can't find anything like them and such power, except my own in Flanders.

Chifuyu collapsed on the ground. "Chifu." Kerlongsj got to her and she was shivering. "If that's true, Ichika is in danger. We all are." She said with tears in her eyes. She felt how he hugged her and it calmed her down for some reason. She responded that. "Don't worry. When it comes to that, I'll protect you. You can stand up for yourself, you've been strong for roughly twelve years, but you need to trust your equal. You need a cry out." He said.

She began to cry and silently sobbed until she calmed down. "I don't know who they are, but 'I'll keep you safe. Promised." He said.

She smiled again and let him go, but changed thoughts and got up when she still had her arms around her neck. "Could we go on?" She asked. "Ready whenever you are." He said while she returned the kiss and the two enjoyed every second of being together when their lips touched each other.

The Sunday was peaceful in the academy. Chifuyu nor Kerlongsj were nowhere to be found and Ichika visited the dorm houses being welcomed as one of their own. Much to their dismay, Anaton left arm began to have a similar bracelet like Ichika.

Monday was calm. The hackers went to their seat and Anaton gave Ichika a nod. Only after Chifuyu came in, the class settled down. "Everyone, your attention please." She shouted and like always, it shut up the girls. "We have someone new in this academy."

The girls began to sigh. "Again, a transfer student." They asked their teacher.

"No, a baddass transfer teacher." A rough voice said. Kerlongsj walked in and touched the electronic board at which his name appeared.

"Yo, everyone, my name is Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov and I'm the new teacher on this academy. I'm here to support the classes with hackers in it. I take some subjects over from Miss Orimura and I'll also be a fighting instructor."

"KENGI." A loud voice said and Anaton jumped at the young man who he grabbed in a hug. "Yakedak." He shouted when he fell on the floor. "Oh and I'm also the caretaker, mentor and brother of Anaton."

It remained silent for a second until a loud "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came from everyone except Chifuyu, Kerlongsj who crawled up and Anaton who still had a good grab on him.

The hackers got off their seat and greeted a man who became a legend. Tizof got out and returned with the other gangs who were the most euphoric they ever been.

On a hotel room.

"You better start talking, M. Before I really get angry." Squall said. Madoka was tied to a chair and she spit quite some blood. "You really think that I wouldn't notice that go talking with that boy." Squall paused. "Maybe, a night of pain will make consider what you've done."

She and Autumn left. "Please, can I stay longer?"  
"No, Autumn, let her think."

After they got out, she looked to the necklace she got back from Kerlongsj.

"Why do you want me and her to be family again?"  
"Don't know. Because I don't have a blood family on my own?" She reminded her words. After that woman fled the clan, her treatment got much worse to the fact she ran away as well. Phantom Task took her in and raised her. But was Chifuyu's dead really worth it?

"If you ever need me, you can contact me through your IS" It was the first time that someone had been kind to her. If she judged him, he could save her and maybe protect her for Chifuyu and Phantom Task. Even from them.

* * *

And I'm done with this chapter. It took my last free midday of summer.

I'm glad I'm done with it, but I didn't foresee that it would take twelve chapters to introduce my main character. Well, I'm glad I did it now.

For those who hoped, I would make an OC X Chifuyu. I hope you guys are satisfied.

I'm going to tell you guys something. I'm going to have some romance between the two, but don't expect that I'm going too far. Reminder, this is still T-rated. Don't start thinking weird about lines, please.

I'm glad that I'm done. This was one of my largest chapters that I put directly on the computer and I didn't prewrite on my notebook. I hope you guys enjoyed it. For now, I need to think about some inspiration.

Maybe, I'll get you guys a new chapter coming week, but I'm not sure of that. I'll try to.

The week of the 17th of August I'm off to PukkelPop. Festival in Belgium.

Guess who's going to watch Linkin Park?

After that, I don't think I'll get something done, but I'll try to.

You guys can be sure of a new chapter after this, but after that, it will be until September.

Again, reviews are always nice.

Greetings from Flanders.

Kerlongsj.

12/08/2015


	13. Teacher

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

Yo, a new chapter, just like I promised. I've done this after my last one. Man, that I'm fired from my part time job has advantages. But I had the problem the last days that I was bored out of my skull due to lack of inspiration and that the site was out a few days ago.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

Oh, by the way, writing for you guys is better for me than my fucked up trainee ship job that I had to do last School year. If they're reading this, well, then I'm fucked, but I really don't care. This way I can make clear it was one hell of a fucking job.

It's weird that I let my head character and Chifuyu let get close if I look back to my first story, but hey, it turned out this way and I think it's a good way.

I have now more time, because at my place, the site was down. So first typing and you guys are lucky, because I'm bored and can't do anything, but writing.

* * *

After the revelation that the top hacker and one the most feared man on the earth would start teaching in the ISA, Kerlongsj didn't expect that a lot of girls would release so many hormones.

Despite the fact his face was scarfed, he didn't look bad and the girls never saw something like him. Almost every girl in the class, except Houki, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte, were looking to him like a hungry pack of wolves. Chifuyu noticed it. "Hey, what's the big idea?" She asked.

"Chifuyu-sama? Who in the world is that? We're going to make an agreement. We can't go all after Orimura-kun, so please allow us to be in his class." They begged her looking to the guy like they would try something very stupid.

Kerlongsj had an uncomfortable smile to them and crawled at the end of his neck. "Sorry girls, I'm here to teach the hackers. Chifuyu is my better on giving your girls teaching. And don't expect I would go easy on you girls during the battle training you'll get from me. I don't think that no one except for Chifuyu could mean a serious opponent to me."

He had a weak laugh, but was startled when he saw Chifuyu standing right next to him. "Besides, you're my prey." She said while she got her arms around him and pulled him in a sweet, long kiss. Kerlongsj was startled, but he enjoyed it to the very end.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone said. Chifuyu let him go and turned to the class. "If you want him, you got to past me." The class was shocked and was in somewhat of trauma state, because of their impossible task. Four particular girls were very pissed, because Chifuyu claimed Ichika as her brother and now Kerlongsj was also in her possession.

Kerlongsj shook his head. "Never thought you'd be that straightforward." He said while he saw the hackers looking at her like lions to a lamb. "And if anyone wants to hurt her, you can run to the end of the world, I'll find you."

The guys immediately calmed down. "Lads, you have now lessons with me. Grab your gear and come with me." He turned to Ichika. "I hope we're getting along, Ichika." He said with a mean smirk on his face. "And I'll give you your sister back if you can beat me in a fight." When he saw Ichika lookin to him.

The guys left and Kerlongsj would left before he turned back to the class. "Oh, right. Girls, would you be so kind to keep what just happened between this four walls? If this leaks out, Chifuyu and I would be buried in a pile of shit. So please let it here." The girls nodded.

"You could count yourself lucky. If you girls went after me, that's not good for me and you. Your schoolgirls, I'm teacher here. So sorry." He left with a laugh on his face. When he started to walk to the class. Chifuyu turned back to her class. "What do you think, that I'm a machine? Some of you don't approve of Kerlongsj, but he's the only one I see as my equal, despite or thanks that he's a hacker."

In the meantime, the hackers got over the shock. It wasn't the first time that Chifuyu and Kerlongsj got along like that. When they got at their classroom, they went in and were surprised they saw their friends sitting. The groups shouted at each other, greeting each other and started to chat.

It was a heavy modified classroom. A part of the class had desks with computers on the side while the other had work tables. They went to sit at the desks, waiting until Kerlongsj would start the lesson. Kerlongsj went to his desk and sat on it.

"Yo, lads." He greeted the boys at an unfamiliar tone and looked to them. "If you guys have an idea why you guys are having classes here instead of your teachings in Flanders, that's because you guys are the top three of youngsters. Don't get that in your head."

He smirked and saw how Anaton turned around to see the other guys watching to him. "The reason I'm here is because I'm the world's best hacker. My name is Kerlongsj Orlejov. Leader of the legal hackers. Known to you as Flemish Devil, Golden 1000, but for now, I'm your teacher and you are my pupils or better said youngsters. I hope you guys are going to prove yourself. Now, we're going to see how far you guys are."

Anaton was shocked his Old Man could teach like that. Of course, he taught Anaton everything, but that he could teach like Chifuyu was something weird. He was glad that he could show off in this, but still, Kerlongsj treated Anaton like a normal student in which the boy didn't mind.

Whoever trained the other two groups, they earned their spot as second and third spot, because the line between the first was almost not existing. Kerlongsj saw that they had some head on the youngsters back home, but they could better work it up. His teaching was also unorthodox. He sat on his desk, explained while working around and told more than he showed on PowerPoints which isn't wrong if you consider him as the world's best hacker.

After his teaching, the guys explained who they are and Kerlongsj decided to give them a few practical bending. Because nanites are feeding on emotions, the guys needed to control this. Kerlongsj took out a weird looking box and he started to hack. The guys saw he opened it and how beautiful music and smell filled the room. "Nice effect, right? If you guys do it right, you can get the same effect. Not that you guys get it. The key is your emotion."

He tossed every guy a box. "For a supportive, that's calm and coolness. You need to keep your head in a fight. For a close range, that's a will to fight. Not anger, because that could take your friends from you. You need to control your anger to protect. For a long range, that's reflex and focus. You set things in motion and can't change them. You need to make sure you do the right thing from the first time."

He gave everyone a box. If those things were normally set up, those guys would get the same effect. Kerlongsj had it changed in a way that it was almost impossible. None of the hackers got the effect and Kerlongsj oppened the windows after that. "You guys are good, but if you want to keep the level, you need to keep your head at it. Don't let it get in to you." He said when he cleaned up. They heard the bell. "You guys can go. Lunch time. After that, your lessons are at Miss Orimura's. She'll take you to the arena. See you guys later."

He waited until the guys got out and then he left the room. He saw Anaton standing outside. "Something up, youngster?" He asked. Anaton walked to him with a pout on his face. "Why are you so different that back home, Old man?"

Kerlongsj shrugged his shoulders. "Schooler, I'm a teacher here. Can't act the same way back home. Besides, it's not like our normal training." Anaton looked down. "But hey, not everything is different, Kerlongsj responded with a smirk. He took the boy up with one hand at his sleeve and pulled the boy up so he could sit on the neck of Kerlongsj.

Anaton brightened up. "I know what you like." He said. Anaton lend over the head of his brother and Kerlongsj walked around. It caused that the students looked with a weird look to Kerlongsj. It was indeed weird.

Kerlongsj was the first male teacher on the ISA and he looked like a grown up version of the rough hackers that had been a week at the place. Basically, because he was that. The second thing was that he carried the boy around who've beaten their prince. They still hoped they had a change to set the score. Not that it worked. The boy alone would be no problem at all, but his friends were looking like thugs and were most of the time around him. They didn't had a school uniform, didn't listen to any teachers, just because they left everyone alone. They also didn't want to be on the bad side with Ichika who got along with the boy.

If that kid now had protection from the new teacher, the girls would get it very difficult. Kerlongsj dropped him off at the lunch room and went to the teachers conference room. He gave a nod to the teachers and went to his desk who was facing Chifuyu's.

"How was your first day as teacher at the ISA?" She asked. "Nice, a bit like I expected. Those kids earned their spot. Still, they're cool and despite their language, they're a nice bunch. You have Anaton back for the coming hours. Training after that, right?" He answered.

"Well, at least, your students are humble." Chifuyu answered. The short week she got the hackers class, she was pleased with the way the hackers respected her. They listened to her and despite Anaton and his gang won against Ichika and his harem, they didn't get their heads to high. They had a certain pride sure, but weren't arrogant.

"It's in their training. If you're good and you don't let in your head, you're well liked around the world, in any army in the world or you need to be good enough to get respect like in your case." He answered to Chifuyu. "Still, I have no idea how strong those guys were. If you think that one could stop an Infinite Stratos."

"Well, these kids got training from young age. A human body got thousands of years to develop. How long are Infinite Stratos around, eleven years? We're just like any other animal trained to survive. Why else would you have soldiers like SEALS? Unlike their training, we don't break those guys down in their head. We train them and teach them, but you can't see them as soldiers. Or at least, real soldiers. They trained to take down the world's strongest machine. Why else would they be so strong?"

Chifuyu clenched her teeth when she heard him telling. It was like she suspected. He didn't brag about his students, he just answered her question and stated a simple fact. Kerlongsj noticed it. "Hey, don't get this wrong. You're my better. Why else would you think I'd push myself like that?" Chifuyu reminded herself of the damage he caused last Saturday.

"Was that really just 15% of your usual strength?" She asked, shocked. The times she met Kerlongsj she was shocked how strong that guy was.

Kerlongsj nodded. "Aye, but don't suspect that I can do that move at full strength? If I do that, I'm dead. It's just like Anaton's Hell's Punch. It has to end a fight. It was the only way to save all of us. You know how I prefer a real fight." He ended with a slight chuckle.

Chifuyu smiled and they began to eat after the chat. After they were done, they looked at the schedules of the classes. They had to arrange it in a way that the hackers would still be in their normal class, but they wouldn't get behind. Chifuyu also made a point it was better to teach class per class instead of a full class. Kerlongsj agreed on it, because the strength of the hackers came of individual training. The youngsters learned directly from an older hacker. The older one would take one or two students for training.

After that, Chifuyu left and Kerlongsj prepared himself for the coming training and some lessons. It was normal for guys to learn in the field, but now those guys could use some theory and tactics.

Sure, Kerlongsj was surprised that Anaton divided the hackers and Infinite Stratos in the last fight, but they could use a bit more battle training. He also made a chat with Tatenashi who was completely pissed over Ichika's liking to Anaton's training.

She agreed that she could have Ichika for the Tuesdays an Thursday if she allowed the rest of the girls got back in the training. Mondays and Wednesdays were for Anaton and Kerlongsj would personally train Ichika Friday if he got the energy or motivation for that.

In the lessons, the girls enjoyed it that Ichika was back for them and they started to ask about the training. They really hoped to close in on him, because he hung around the hackers most of the days. Ichika wasn't so at ease, but he answered them the best he could.

The girls made a few arrangements so he could spend time with him again. He had to train with Houki in the morning, wasn't allowed to eat with the hackers and he should make sure that the training wouldn't take the whole evening so he could hang out with them.

After the lunch the girls looked with such kind of glares that the hackers decided to leave them alone They just gave Ichika a short nod. They got some lessons, regarding math and energy control. Chifuyu convinced Kerlongsj hackers could use that as well.

After that, Kerlongsj went to the arena. He was standing ready. Ichika wore the suit and most girls were glad he wore that. The hackers wore their own uniforms. They saw Kerlongsj standing with his arms crossed. Chifuyu did the talking.

"Welcome everyone, for now on, we have also a new teacher in our school. This guy is going to teach you in fighting to more different types of enemies. I hope you respect him. Kerlongsj, if you could be so kind?"

"Right, like Chifuyu said, I'm Kerlongsj. The students of Class 2-1 met me already. For those who don't know me, Class 2-2" that was everyone except Rin, "I'm leader of the legal hackers, trainer of Anaton. You girls must have heard of my name, Flemish Devil. The reason that I'm here is as teacher of the nanites hackers, but also to train you in fighting. From what I've heard and seen, you girls are quite good, but if my best can beat your best so easily, I think you can learn a lot."

A lot of girls glared to him and wished him death. They found it weird that Cecilia nor Laura spoke up. They had already found out that Kerlongsj was damn good.

"Well, for I go on, you girls want to see me fighting. Hell's Hounds." Kerlongsj shouted to the youngsters. "In the arena. 7 on 1." He said when he jumped in the arena. The seven guys gulped and without too much motivation, they went in the arena.

"Good. You're ready. This match is easy. You guys win if you take me out or hold me on weapon point. I win if I can take you all out or your supportive. One rule. I'm not allowed to use hacker tech on my own, only conventional weapons which consist of my fists and knives" He said when he activated his hidden knives.

"Like that's going to change anything." They all thought the same thing. Anaton kneeled at the floor. "Hackers legal, unique code, Hell's Fire, four circles of Hell." Anaton spoke and a lot of energy began to spread out and it reached out to his friends. Tizof stood in front of Anaton and left from him Izolf and right from him, Kashal. Behind them, their brothers stood ready to fire.

"Begin." Kerlongsj shouted. Tizof was the first one. He attacked Kerlongsj with his two swords, aiming at his arms. Kerlongsj blocked it by taking his arms. Tizof was stopped, but he stood up and he kicked Kerlongsj. "Got you." He shouted, but his smile disappeared.

"That's low, kid." He heard Kerlongsj saying after he had his foot on his shoulder. Kashal and Izolf jumped to him. In a flash, he took up Tizof and used the swordsmen to swing at the two others. After those three were out of commission, he began to ran, avoiding the fire of the long range fighters. Thazalof was the first one knocked out, Raton aimed his shotgun, but Kerlongsj was a bit faster, pushing him down.

Kerlongsj nearly get hit by Erzof, but in a display of skill, he began to ran at him. Erzof tried to stop him using his fists, but despite being good enough to stop Rin, he and Kerlongsj had still some distance and Kerlongsj took him down. He turned to Anaton who activated Hell's Punch. The kid flew at him, but Kerlongsj took his wrist and pushed him down with a knife to the throat.

"Battle ended." He said. The girls and Cirluk's pack were awestruck. They saw him and the youngsters fighting and they won the battle quite easily.

"Like you have seen. Even they can learn a lot from me." He responded with a grin and he helped Anaton up. The rest of the group assembled around Kerlongsj with a smile on their face. "We knew that we couldn't beat you. Even when you didn't use your fighting skill" Kashal and Izolf were carrying Tizof who suffered the most damage.

"Hey, you guys, hold it out 3 minutes. The first time was 30 seconds." Kerlongsj responded with a grin. He turned to the girls upstairs. "I want you all down, practicing battles in groups. You choose a partner and you'll have to fight two hackers for a couple of times. Not too long. After that switch to another group." He said and got out the arena while the rest entered.

After he gave the signal to begin, he looked to the group. Anaton and his gang had copied his own tactics, but turned to their style. Not that it wasn't surprising, considering he raised Anaton and his former gang members raised Anaton's.

He was surprised by Cirluk. He used a more effective and brutal method that much looked like his own fighting when he was alone. Which wasn't weird. In the top 100 of youngsters around the world, he was the only pack of hackers. The number one was a gang and from 3 until 100 were also gangs. Whatever drove Cirluk, the one who trained him trained him very good.

For the pilots, he was less positive. The personal IS users were good, Anaton's gang won by a slight difference in power and different tactics, because these girls were damn good. He was also glad that Ichika combined his training. He and Anaton were sparring. Ichika relied on his Infinite Stratos, but also on his body strength.

After the training, he allowed them to go. They would receive quite some training, but now, they were free.

Life in the academy changed in the coming weeks.

The hackers were not as aggressive as before and left the girls alone. Some sought contact with the pilots, others chatted about the difference between home and here, but romance didn't sprout.

Ichika's harem finally began to respect Anaton's gang in which the guys responded the same and it became a group in which Ichika found it comfortable. (Note, it's possible for groups of high school girls and guys to get along without romance.)

Ichika also changed in behavior. Sure, he was still a dense idiot, but he began to crack a joke more easily and learned to counter the girls when they attacked him.

Just like the other hackers, Kerlongsj was keen on pissing pilots off. Not that he would do that to Chifuyu. The two held their relationship secret for the rest of the teachers and everyone in the class didn't speak about it.

Kerlongsj pissed off Tatenashi by allowing the hackers to start a few activities on their own. After classes, the guys would spare, practice parkour or music. They weren't allowed from the student Council, but Kerlongsj saw no problem.

The academy suffered a lot more under it. The building was perfect for parkour, but after their first lesson, Kerlongsj forbid them to go 50 meters in the air to practice. The sparring the guys would have was quite rough and after a few wounded ones, Kerlongsj only allowed them to continue wherever him or one of Anaton's gang was present.

The hackers also started to play music which wasn't a thing the girls bothered about. They couldn't hear it, what was a good thing if you looked to the genres the guys played.

Metal, punk rock, Celtic punk etc. were just one of the few genres the guys would play.

But things really got loose on the festival what allowed high politics to come over.

A Dunois airplane landed and the mood of the most important person was sour. Not only was Charlotte's gender revealed, that girl refused to come home. She would surely pay for what she has done. He would stay a few days in a hotel, near the academy. He would come over without alerting her and he would punish her for what she has done.

His son begged him to come with him. He allowed it, but he would make sure that he wouldn't see his sister. Not that he knew of the girls existence.

Meanwhile, the girls decided to the maid café from last year. Ichika was forced again in a tuxedo and the hackers could only laugh at it and Anaton made sure that he had their sympathies.

The girls somewhat reacted weird when they saw they were preparing things on stage which had little or nothing to do with a maid café.

When Tatenashi demanded they came down, Anaton went to sit on his knees and pointed to Kerlongsj who leant at the door.

"We have his permission, so we don't need yours. We're his class, remember?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Tatenashi looked back from him to Kerlongsj. "You're not the only one who can play this game." Anaton said when he helped his guys installing the stage.

In the meantime, the rest of the hackers passed Kerlongsj. With a few shouts, they greeted their friends and decided to put up the stage.

Kerlongsj left soon after that. He checked his phone and saw Mireau had reacted. Kerlongsj had done him a proposal that would greatly helped the Dunois company and could make a friend from one of their greatest rivals. Mireau was a good guy, only not used to a normal life and shocked to the truth he learned. He was ready to help Charlotte, even if she refused that.

Kerlongsj thought for a bit. She could use help of someone else than Ichika. He talked with Mireau about possible twists, so the guy was ready for anything.

He found it weird he didn't heard anything from Madoka. Surely, she would think over what happened and maybe react to him. Not that he could blame her for the hate of Chifuyu. He didn't spoke Chifuyu about the meeting after that. In the spare time, he had he searched on for the family, but didn't get a lot. They were present on a lot of conflicts, but he didn't find hard evidence or anything of the last years. He could left them intact on the attack in the mall, but that would only cause in more deaths in police forces, so it was better to whipe them off the earth. He hoped Madoka would react.

Chifuyu haven't told him a lot and he knew that pressing on her wasn't a good idea. Ichika didn't remember and knowing the boy had already a lot on his back, Kerlongsj decided to leave him be.

But now there were more urgent problems coming. He hoped that his plan he made with Mireau a few weeks ago would work and that Mireau would keep his part of the deal.

* * *

And that's the end of my fourteenth chapter. I was bored as hell yesterday, had no idea what I could bring. Then I reminded myself of an idea I had a few months ago and I decided to set things in motion. I have one chapter after this I'd get, but my main event will take longer.

For cominh week(s), you can say that my story is on hiatus after that one, because I have to experience it myself before I can put it on paper. I hope you guys enjoy this and leave some reviews. Most likely, you guys will get a story the 23 of August. I also need to think about what I'm going to write after that, because I don't have any inspiration.

Normally, you'll get it than or in the coming days. I hope I can do that, but can't promise anything. The longest you guys have to wait is a month, but I hope it won't take so long.

Back to use my note book, I suppose.

Not that I don't have ideas, but it's too early to put it on paper already.

I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Still, I'm looking for inspiration for after my sixteenth chapter.

I'm on a festival from 19/08/2015 until 23/08/2015.

For those who noticed, I have changed my Ichika, because he is, how much I hate to admit, still an important character, so I decided to make him less painful to read. I hope you guys forgive me for this.

Greeting, Kerlongsj


	14. Rival

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

I didn't thought I would get another chapter, but yeah, I'm just bored, so I decided to write and I got this. It isn't my best chapter, I'll admit, but it eased me to write. Not too many updates, so I had no inspiration. I got this idea last night, I don't sleep enough.

Well, here you guys have it.

* * *

It would take one more day and the festival on the school will start. Thanks to Kerlongsj updates, they hoped Phantom Task won't get in. Kerlongsj couldn't promise anything, but he did his best.

In the past weeks, the classes worked around the school, making it quite impressive. The hackers were used to manual labour and did a lot of the job. They couldn't stop laughing after they saw Ichika standing in the tuxedo. Despite taking lessons at Kerlongsj class, he wasn't allowed to join the hackers. Tatenashi was unbelievably pissed by the decisions Kerlongsj made. She had to stand down for him, when he taught Ichika to fight in hacker tech.

The rest of the girls, actually, the whole school got respect for him by his cool and calm attitude.

But when the classes were working at the room for their theme, they saw someone flying in. Charlotte was pulled away by Ichika. The rest of the girls looked jealous, but focussed on what came in. The hackers were working on the stage. They still refused to tell what they were going to do, but the girls could guess they were going to play music. What kind of music was the question?

They also stopped as they looked at the guy. Anaton still had a hammer in his hands, in case he had to use it.

"Who is this guy?" Ichika asked when he looked over to the man who walked in the place. He looked like a hacker, but unlike Anaton or any other hacker he met, he didn't look so kind.

Of course, the hackers looked rough, but they never looked so agressive. "I don't know him, Ichika." Anaton still stood on stage. "But I think that Kerlongsj talked about him."

The man looked around. A lot of girls had scattered for the stage, the hackers joined them wisely. Only Anaton and his friends stood on the stage. The hackers packed in their equipement and looked at him when they were on guard. Erzof walked to Anaton, Izolf crossed his arms, the twins bowed to the man.

"Kerlongsj?" Asked the man on a cold, unnerving tone. "Like in Kerlongsj Orlejov, the false, weak hacker leader who is the largest scumbag I ever met?"

That pulled the hackers nerves quite far and not only them. Ichika and his friends were also pissed. Of course, Kerlongsj was a hacker, but he was well liked in the academy, due to his friendly, low to earth behaviour towards the pilots. Anaton jumped down and the fear he had for the man disappeared.

"Who the fuck are you to speak like that about Old Man? Get the hell out of here before I'm going to kill you." His friends joined him. "Oh, and who are you, little boy, that you can think you can speak to me like that?"

"I'm Anaton Orlejov. The guys you see behind me are my gang members. I'm Kerlongjs's adopted son." The man only raised an eyebrow as he looked to the boy. "Oh, so you're that little weakling that Kerlongsj decided to become his legacy? Pathetic, but you can't expect anything else from him."

Ichika stood up and he ignored his friends. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Get out of the ISA." He demanded. "Get your filthy hands of me, pilot." He took Ichika's wrist and threw him to the end of the room. "Got you." He heard someone saying.

Kerlongsj walked in together with Chifuyu. He caught Ichika in the nick of time. "Did they decided to throw with you?" He asked at a friendly tone which immediately disappeared when he saw the man standing.

"Alesh, I wish I never saw you again." Kerlongsj said on a cold tone. He placed Ichika down and walked to him while he cracked his fists. "Anaton, get the hell away from him. That guy's a psychopath like you've never seen before." Anaton moved away with his friends. He passed Kerlongsj who gave him a short nod.

"Alesh, why the fuck did you come to this place?" Kerlongsj said. Chifuyu had to blink twice to see the hacker. He was as nearly as tall as Kerlongsj, but he was better built. His face had a huge scarf on his face. For the first time, she found such a thing disgusting, the guy looked like a scumbag. Kerlongsj had also scarfs, but she got used to them and they suited him. They disappeared in time. He wore a similar attire like Kerlongsj consisting of a dark sweater and trouser. Still, he looked like Kerlongsj, but she found him completely different.

While Kerlongsj's aura was strong, skilled, but also friendly and wise, she found Alesh cold, cunning and bloodthirsty. The wisdom Kerlongsj had was replaced by intelligence without empathy. With the black hair and dark skin, he was like a negative of Kerlongsj.

"I've come here to get what's mine." Alesh responded to Kerlongsj. "Who is he, Orlejov?" Chifuyu asked to the kid. "That's Alesh Orlejov, he's the first adopted son of Azalof Orlejov. He was like Kerlongsj trained under him. Unlike Kengi, Alesh is a close range fighter who was announced to be the best fighter who ever joined the hackers. Only Kerlongsj and Azalof were his even. At least that's what he believed"

"What do you mean?" Anaton looked up  
"When Azalof died, Alesh thought he would become the next hackers leader, but it turned out to be Kerlongsj. Alesh was furious, but everyone else decided to respect Azalof's decision. Kerlongsj wasn't as strong or a good fighter as Alesh at the time, but the reason Kerlongsj was chosen, well, you just have to look at the two and you can guess why."

Chifuyu looked to the two. She had to agree, Kerlongsj was rough and in a serious fights, she didn't want him as an opponent, but in the times she met him, he was friendly and respectful towards her. He was the complete opposite of her, but that's why she liked him. Maya and Tabane differed from her too and still they became friends. Alesh on the other hand looked like he wouldn't do anything like that.

"I get a grip on what you mean, Orlejov. What do you think yourself?" She asked to Anaton. "Sensei, if Alesh was chosen, we wouldn't be here at the time. I would have been killed. After Kerlongsj recruited me, Alesh disappeared. He sought for support in the hackers, but he didn't find anything. He left after that. If I have to be blunt, you're better than Kerlongsj, but that guy is close to him." She looked to Kerlongsj. If those two were going to fight, she was afraid. For the first time, she wasn't sure if Kerlongsj could his own.

"I get why I don't get anything from the hackers." Kerlongsj said. Jack was shaking his wings. "Calm down, Jack. We'll get our fun soon." Kerlongsj said to the bird.  
"I see you still have that disgusting bird." Alesh said to the guy. "Unlike you, I like this keeper. Jack works for me, so I see no reason to get rid of him."

Alesh had a mean smile. "And you wonder why I call you weak? It's because you have something like that foul animal. It holds you back." He began to laugh. "You're still the loser I have seen ten years ago that was crying when Azalof brought you to the hackers." He laughed louder this time.

"That might be true, Alesh, but Azalof didn't mind. So I didn't neither. But you're going to regret coming here." Kerlongsj said when he crossed his arms. "Oh, you sure. I came here to get what's rightfully mine. The leadership of the hackers." Kerlongsj face palmed himself. "You're still on that? Get over it. Azalof chose me, I don't care about that. I respected his decision. So did the council, my gang and all the other hackers except for you. You're not going to get that thing and I'm going to do what I should have done years ago."

Kerlongsj began to release nanites. "You think you can best, traitor? If I tell the council that you betrayed us, you're not going to be leader anymore." Kerlongsj stopped his nanites. "What do you mean? I haven't betrayed the hackers." Kerlongsj looked to him in disbelief. "Oh, you think? You've sought peace with the pilots and even fell in love with one. You betrayed us already. But I find one thing weird. How could it be that a woman chose you? I mean you're a freak and you're weak. Why would she chose a failure like you? Oh, I know, because she wants to protect like you like a little pet."

Chifuyu walked to the two. "I don't know what your problems are with Kerlongsj and I don't care about it. But if you're going to insult him and me, you're going to pay for that." Chifuyu cracked her fists. "Chifuyu." Kerlongsj was shocked she would help him, but he was glad at the same time.

"I have to take you're his lover?" Alesh said while he looked at the two. "So you have betrayed us?"  
"I haven't betrayed the hackers." Kerlongsj responded. "You only want to turn it that way, because I want to find another way than the war you see for you. I want to save lives."

"Oh, by giving our enemies our weapons and by allowing yourself to be a slave for an IS pilot? You're pathetic and weak?" Alesh sneered at him. Kerlongsj took a look to Chifuyu. When Alesh began to laugh, the two ran towards him. Before he could react, he got a double punch from both Kerlongsj and Chifuyu. He flew in the stage.

The two teachers had a murderous aura around them. it caused every student to gulp. "Wow." Ichika said. "That's what you get when you anger our siblings, right, Ichika." Anaton said when he looked to Ichika. The two nodded. Houki looked to Kashal. "I couldn't believe it that he would anger both Kerlongsj and Chifuyu. Is he stupid?"

Kashal grinned. "No, but let me tell you something." They looked to him. "Like you know, Kerlongsj's old gang members trained us, right?" Houki nodded. The pilots understood why those hackers were so good. "I and Izolf were under Sander who uses nanites claws. Denzel trained Tizof who's weapon is a giant sword. Thomas was responsible for brother and Erzof. He uses a giant crossbow on the back. Marlok trained Raton who's just like him a gunner."

Tatenashi looked to the hacker. "Okay, what has to do with this?" She asked to Raton. "Well, they told us about Alesh. He always looked down on Kerlongsj for being a supportive ground time. He is a genius in fighting. But he is also a hacker who looks down on pilots, especially Chifuyu. Our raisers respects her, but he found her not even a woman choosing for Kerlongsj."

Tizof grinned. "But he's stupid to think he would get far with that attitude now. Kerlongsj became a strong fighter and he only considers Chifuyu as his better. And she won 't back down if you insult Kerlongsj."

Everyone looked at the two. Chifuyu shot a look to Kerlongsj. "I hope you'll sort this out." She asked Kerlongsj. He nodded and walked to the guy. He pulled the man by his sleeve and pulled out his knife. He held it close to the hacker. In Kerlongsj eyes, there was no fury or rage, not even anger. Only regret.

When Alesh looked at the knife and back to Kerlongsj, Kerlongsj began to speak. "I'm going to spare your life, Alesh, because despite what you said, I considered you as my first friend and brother. I don't care if you insult me. But if you're going to threaten or insult Chifuyu, Anaton, Ichika or anyone else at this academy again, I'll forget that time." He let the man go and gave him a horrible punch in his stomach. "I want you see gone in ten minutes. After that, I hope for both of us never to see you again." Kerlongsj let the man go. He passed Chifuyu, but she stopped him. "Why do you spare his live?" She asked him. He turned to her. "Would you spare Tabane's if you consider all she had done?"

Chifuyu shook her head. "That's a fair point." She said. Kerlongsj looked at her and he smiled. "Chifuyu, I don't have to listen to governments, like you. I can decide my own rules." Kerlongsj said. The two smiled at each other. Alesh got back on his feet. "Kerlongsj Orlejov. I challenge to a hacker duel. On the stake, the leadership of the hackers." Kerlongsj turned to him. "I refuse." Alesh smiled. "Still, the same chicken." He made the same noise as a chicken, but he failed quite bad.

"You can make me angry." Kerlongsj said. "But I'm not going to react. The reason that I refuse is not because I'm afraid, but because I have something to lose. You have nothing equal value you can put up. Did you forget the rules? Hacker duels are allowed on following rules. There will be no bets, but a show off of strength or both fighters can place something of the same value on the line. You don't have that. So I'm not the one breaking the rules."

Kerlongsj looked to him. "Okay, no duel. I just have to kill you." Alesh jumped at him with surprising speed. Kerlongsj just took his wrist when he was close and buried him the ground. Alesh gave him a kick which he nearly avoided. Kerlongsj backed down and saw how Alesh pulled out a hidden knife like his own. "So that's the way you wanna play?" Kerlongsj asked to him.

"I'll show you that I'm better." He attacked Kerlongsj, focussed on his arms, but in a split second, he got at the legs and got his arms around him. Impossible to keep his balance, Kerlongsj fell on the ground. He saw how Alesh raised the blade ready to kill him. "You've always sucked."  
"You're a scumbag." Kerlongsj said. Alesh eyes went wider open by the feeling of being victorious.

Finally, he would get what is rightfully his. He made the single mistake to wait too long. He raised the blade up, forgetting where he was.

"You dirty." Chifuyu said. Before she could react, two boys were faster. "Ichika." One of the two shouted. "I got your back." Like their older siblings, Anaton and Ichika gave Alesh an attack. The only difference was that Ichika had activated Yukihira and Anaton had Hell's Punch ready. The two gave him the attack. When Alesh flew away, Ichika stood in front of the older hacker. Kerlongsj was helped up by Anaton.

"Thanks, lads." He said. Chifuyu went to stand next to him. "Let's beat him up." She asked Kerlongsj. He looked with a smile to her. "If you want to get after him, I would get a weapon. That guy is good. I don't know how good, but last time above my level."

Chifuyu smiled. She looked to Houki and Tizof who were carrying two swords. "We thought you want to fight." The two said. "So we took the liberty to get you some swords." The two had a smile on their face. Chifuyu took them and swung them around. Alesh was pushed in a corner. He was surrounded by two top veterans and a lot of kids with potential.

Due to the insults he made towards Chifuyu and Kerlongsj, the pilots were angry and the hackers pissed. Everyone was ready to beat him up. "I'm not that mad." He said. "Adios." He made a run for the window, broke through it and flew outside. Ichika wanted to get after him, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let him. The festival will start tomorrow. We need to clean up this mess. Let him go." Kerlongsj said.

Ichika nodded and luckily, they didn't make too much of a mess. The guys were glad the stage was still intact. Kerlongsj looked outside. He sighed and saw how Chifuyu joined him. The kids behind them were cleaning the mess up and the pilots received some help from the hackers.

"Something on your mind?" She asked. "Outside the fact, he got here? We have enough to worry about. I can't have him making problems. I should have killed him years ago." Kerlongsj took a breath.

"Maybe that's not the best thing to do." Chifuyu answered. Kerlongsj shrugged. "Chifuyu, look at what he has done. I don't think that letting him escape was a good idea." It earned him a hit from her. "Look, it's too late to think about the past. You don't know. We have bigger problems. Settle things with him later." Kerlongsj nodded.

"I'm going to keep my promise. Should we ever met, we'll see who's the better of us." They looked outside and saw the sun setting down making it dark. Still, it was more than lively in the academy.

* * *

And that's it for my fifteenth chapter. I began to wrote this as possible material for later use, but I decided to make it a chapter. I want to give my characters a bit more depth. That's what nice of this anime. It has a lot of possible twits on people or world level and easy to use at more places.

It isn't my best chapter, that's for sure, but I just wanted to write for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this.

The festival will be in the next chapter, but you'll have to read the previous chapter for more info. I promise you that you guys will get one of the best chapters.

I'm off.

Kerlongsj.


	15. Beginning of the festival

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's.

I first had to experience these guys myself before I could put it on paper. That's why it took so long. And believe me, these guys were amazing. Next time in Belgium, I'm there.

I know lyrics aren't allowed, but I've seen plenty writers who're doing it too.

I don't own Infinite Stratos nor the lyrics of the songs used in this fanfic. Please don't report it.

Parts for the concert were written on the Tuesday before the festival. Parts after are written after it.

Dropkick Murphy's were fucking amazing, a pitty they didn't play for one hour.

* * *

The day of the festival. It would take a few more hours before officials, politicians and other important people would arrive at the place. It also included parents and friends. But in the meantime, the festival was meant for the school girls and guys.

A hacker ship made his way to the place, it was slightly bigger than the ship of Anaton. Kerlongsj had made two surprises. The first one was only known by him and Anaton, the second one was known by all the hackers, Ichika included.

Ichika promised he would held his mouth shut towards all the girls. The maid café was ready and the stage was ready. The second year hackers decided to work together. Practicing was at their dorm houses and Kerlongsj made a circle, so the girls wouldn't notice it.

What the girls hoped to be a maid café, would transform very quickly in something very different.

Ichika was outside serving the girls. "Please go in, young miss." A lot of first years were drooling. "Orimura kun is so pretty." Ichika sighed, the hackers explained him a few things more about the girls feelings, but he told them about the realistic fact they would kill him if he choose one. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Anaton and his gang standing.

All of them, except for Anaton himself, carried instruments. Tizof and Thazalof had two guitars, Kashal had a mandolin and acoustic guitar, Izolf carried a bagpipe and tin whistle, Raton had an accordion and bass guitar and Erzof carried two drumsticks.

Ichika immediately changed his attitude from serving masters in a maid café as a butler into a normal, bit rough boy chatting with his friends. "Yo. I suppose you guys really are going to do it." Anaton smiled. "Of course, we're going to do this. Do you really think we would agree with a maid café? We're going to blow this place up." Anaton smiled to Ichika.

"I hope you don't mind." Ichika shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to help you guys." Ichika replied. "Here." Anaton pressed his fist in Ichika's. The male pilot looked up. "Ear plugs?"

"You're going to need them." Ichika let his friends in and plugged his just received gifts.

When Anaton walked to the stage, they were blocked by Tatenashi. After Kerlongsj showed off a few weeks ago, she was the only girl that hasn't brought respect up for him or the other hackers. She was also pissed that the two other groups were helping Anaton. She couldn't get close to Anaton again. Cirluk and Jozalof had made sure that the next time she would do something to him, she catch a beating.

Jozalof also informed Kerlongsj about what happened. Despite he talked it out with Tatenashi, she was still pissed that the hackers had their own rules to live after and that they didn't had to .listen to her. Ichika spent also more times at the hackers and he even stayed over a few nights at the dorms houses.

Now, she looked to the group of hackers. Her carefree attitude was gone and now the arctic wind blew over the place. The girls looking to her gulped and almost shivered. The guys on the other hand weren't afraid, they were more annoyed.

"Something up, Sarashiki-senpai?" Anaton asked at a friendly tone. "What are you guys think you're doing?"

"Not a fucked up maid café." Izolf answered. "That's for sure." The hackers and pilot were both pissed off. The question was who would get something done. "I don't think that I allowed you guys to play music." She said. "So, you guys have to change in tuxedo's." She showed them. The boys cringed.

"There is no fucking way that I'm going to wear that shit." Erzof told her. "Besides, we don't need your permission. Kerlongsj gave us green light. He is a teacher, so his decision carries more weight than yours. So piss off." Thazalof crossed his arms. "If you have won the damn dual in the beginning of the semester, yeah, you had right to speak. But you lost. You, an excellent close range fighter lost the fight against me. One swoop and I was done for. But it isn't that way. So we're going to play or we're going kick you out."

Anaton cracked his fist. "Guys, get on the stage. I'll handle this." The guys passed him and they checked their instruments. It earned them a few weird looks from all the girls in the academy including Maya. Chifuyu was only curious about what the guys were going to play. Ichika went inside and looked to his friends.

"Your attitude piss me off. Not only me, but my gang, Cirluk and his friends, Jozalof and his gang members and Kerlongsj. You all piss us off. I'm fed up with your behaviour. You lost, we won. Learn to live with the fact. If you now excuse me, I have a few songs to play." He passed her and she was frightened. She never saw someone looking that fierce in her eyes.

Anaton was helped up the stage and a mic passed on to him.

"Welcome, everyone. To the first concert hold on the ISA. My friends and I are going to play a few songs we all like. Thanks to Ichika Orimura and our friends behind at the electronics, the lyrics will appear in Kanji on the screen so you all can understand what we're saying." He ended with a smirk and looked to the shocked faces of Ichika's harem (if you want to call them that).

"I hope you girls are prepared, because your so called purity will be destroyed after we're done. You hoped that a few idols were going to play here. Well, I think it's time that we introduce to a few more music genres. One of our friends will go alternative and electronic, another will go metal. We're in the middle. Celtic punk."

He smiled and looked to the girls. "We asked a certain teacher to cancel those idols and allowed us to play. We have permission from him, Chifuyu Orimura and the headmaster. Well, not her, but still we were allowed. So get used to it."

Ichika's fan club was shocked on the revelation. Kerlongsj went to stand next to Ichika who gave him an nod. Anaton put his mouth at the mic and he began to sing. With a guitar solo, the twins got lose. Together with Kashal and Raton who packed in their bagpipes and mandolin and both took their guitars and joined in the theme. Erzof began to drum and Anaton began to head bang.

Kerlongsj walked in the meantime up to the scene and he began to listen to Anaton who began to sing.

(Dropkick Murphy's Surrender)

With a voice that suited Anaton, he sang the lyrics. His voice wasn't as loud as the original singer who the guys saw last summer, but he gave everything he had and it suited him. The mix of the different guitars was a nice effect and Erzof drummed with everything he got. Anaton slightly head banged and Kerlongsj walked to the stage.

I was at my weakest state

And you kept me pushing on

You gave me something to believe in

And it keeps me standing strong

Yeah, these lessons that I've learned

These things I'll carry on

And when you're gone I'll honour you

Each day, however long

The mouths of the girls fell open. Except for Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte who all understood English, the lyrics were very helpful. They never thought that these guys were going to play something like that. The most weird part was that the girls had to figure out what the lyrics meant.

This glimmer of hope was never enough

To guide me through the darkness like a diamond

In the rough

I held out for and I received

A pain that never left with no reprieve

Like a toast at a table where resentments run free

There can't be any truth where there's no honesty

After these lyrics, Anaton grinned and bowed towards Kerlongsj. He offered his Old man the mic. Kerlongsj shrugged his shoulders and began to grin. He sang the lyrics. His voice was something else, a bit more rougher, what wouldn't be weird if you consider Kerlongsj age, but if the girls understood the lyrics, they could have guessed why Anaton offered Kerlongsj to sing.

The translation was literally, but the girls understood a bit more off the relationship between Kerlongsj and Anaton. The hackers grinned, because a lot of teachers would never allowed their students to do something like this.

Like an apple from the tree

You were lock jawed in your ways

A reminder of myself in those long forgotten days

Thought you'd stayed off my path

But I just couldn't see that the blood that's in your veins

Is the same that runs through me

Anaton went back to his friends. They went with their hands in the air. In the meantime, Anaton's gang joined in the song.

This glimmer of hope was never enough

To guide me through the darkness like a diamond

In the rough

I held out for and I received

A pain that never left with no reprieve

Like a toast at a table where resentments run free

There can't be any truth where there's no honesty

The rest of the hackers fist went in the air. Cirluk controlled the electronics, but the first year hackers went in front of the stage. They were super enthousiastic when they heard the guys play.

I had it all but lost my faith

And then you lead me to it

Today I'll carry on

I had it all but lost my faith

And now I've renewed it

These things I'll carry on

After a guitar solo from the twins and Erzof joined in the drums, Anaton sang the last lines. They had a huge grin on their faces, more likely, because now a lot of teachers, the principal and the rest of the student council joined the hackers.

This glimmer of hope was never enough

To guide me through the darkness like a diamond

In the rough

I held out for and I received

A pain that never left with no reprieve

Like a toast at a table where resentments run free

There can't be any truth where there's no honesty

After that, the guys bowed for the completely silent room. Kerlongsj grinned and turned around with his arms crossed. Every girl in the school looked to them. The principal was the first to react. She walked to Kerlongsj who emptied his drink and threw his can in the litter bin.

"Are you proud of yourself? You did quite a job ruining this school festival." She said with a disdain in her voice.

Kerlongsj only burped when she was done, causing the guys to grin. "First of all, we didn't fuck it up. We only gave it our touch. Second, these guys had every fucking right to play these songs. Third, you can kiss my arse, because we're going to play along. You can't fire me, unless you want to turn the world upside down." Kerlongsj ended and he walked to her.

"You better learn a bit more of the world, because for us, Japan isn't the centre of the world. There is a lot of other things you won't find in Japan. I allowed these guys to play. Better get used to it." Kerlongsj ended with it. Chifuyu couldn't believe that Kerlongsj would speak up like that and in that tone. It was cold, harsh, blunt. The respect and warmth Kerlongsj normally would have when he talked to her and Maya disappeared.

Now, he talked like a father wanting to protect his kids. The principal looked back from Kerlongsj to Anaton. She looked disapproved, but sighed. "You speak the truth, I can't fire you." She changed her tone. Kerlongsj nodded, letting her understand that he agreed at that fact, "You can let your guys play. I only hope that the music isn't denigrating towards women."

"That depends on how you see it." Kerlongsj stated. His voice was a lot more cooler, but also calmer at the time. "But I don't think you'll see it that way." Kerlongsj turned to his boys.

"Yo, Anaton. If you guys have a few songs that are doubtful, mind changing them. That's also for the rest of you lads." Kerlongsj shouted.

The guys sheered at it and the principal took a breath. "I'm going back. I have to greet the first guests. Orlejov."

"Yeah?" She turned around and Kerlongsj could see the flickering in her eyes. "Could you order your guys to play Broken Hymns if I get back?" Kerlongsj was shocked, but smiled.

The principal walked away and gave Chifuyu a nod. Cirluk, Jozalof and their friends shouted while Erzof began to drum.

However, before the guys could continue, a thundering voice stopped them.

"CHARLOTTE DUNOIS" A huge, balding man with a beard shouted. shouted. Charlotte slowly turned around and looked in the man she most feared. The hackers raised a few eyebrows. Raton walked off the stage getting in front of the man. Charlotte and he got quite along, but because he knew she was in love with Ichika, he didn't make advances at her.

The man looked with a certain distaste in his eyes to the young guy. "Get out of my way, filth. I have no interest of dealing with you." Kerlongsj looked for Mireau who he gave a nod. Mireau returned the message. He knew the plan Kerlongsj set up.

"Get the fuck out of our school." Raton said. "You son of a whore." He clicked his finger and two hitmen appeared. They walked to Raton, but they were taken out by two veterans.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu jumped in, kicking the two down. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Pierre Dunois. I'm the CEO of the Dunois company. I'm here to take Charlotte with me." Chifuyu was shocked, but Kerlongsj only crossed his arms.

"Never gonna happen."

* * *

And with this I'm back. Don't want to write a lot, because I'm beaten. Don't even know if I'm going to give you guys something new before the first of September. Thanks for the messages I got last days.

Pukkelpop was kick ass, but I'm never going to visit a festival ever again.

Greetings Kerlongsj.


	16. The past is revealing

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's

A bit of writing, but I don't think that I will get a lot done at the first day. I'm still rugged as hell. It was my first and sure my last festival ever

Well, I got a bit more inspiration and ideas of writing. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to post in the coming months. What I do think is that this is going to be my last of the summer.

Thanks for the following, favourites and reviews. I hope I don't let you guys down.

Well, here I have my new chapter.

* * *

Chifuyu and Kerlongsj stood in front of the man, protecting both Charlotte and Raton. The rest of the hackers looked with a weird view to the man. Anaton placed a hand of Kashal's shoulder, making sure that he wouldn't help his friend. It was better Kerlongsj sorted it out. Anaton walked of the stage, giving his guys the order to stay on it. Ichika looked with the rest of his friends to the two teachers. He went to Charlotte placing a hand on her shoulder. Anaton joined his long range fighter.

Despite two of his hitmen were kicked down, it didn't stop the man's tantrum. "You ungrateful, pathetic good for nothing, don't you think that you're safe here. I take you with me and I'll make sure that you remember who I am."

The man looked to swell up and he began redder as he began to shout more. "You're going to be a test experiment for the new models and I'm going to use till you break down. Get out of my way, low scum."

That caused both Chifuyu and Kerlongsj to become agitated. "If you know who we are, I would leave that language out." Kerlongsj said. "What?"

"The woman next to me is Chifuyu Orimura, the first Brunhilde and Charlotte's homeroom teacher. I'm Kerlongsj Orlejov, the fourth leader of the nanite hackers." He cracked his fists after he said that. "We're not letting you take Charlotte away from here."

"'Oh, but I can wait." The man regaining his composure after he learned to who he was talking. "I'm going to wait until she graduates and then she's going to be a test tube."

Raton and Ichika were both disgusted how the man spoke of Charlotte. Charlotte's friends joined her and Anaton crossed his arms. Still they stayed behind Chifuyu and Kerlongsj. "Is that really the father of Charlotte?" Raton asked.

"Aye, Kerlongsj told me of him." Ichika looked up. "So you guys know him as well?"

"Yeah, one of the greatest shit bags, I heard of. No offense Charlotte." Anaton turned to the girl who was still frightened. "What do you mean, Anaton?" Before Anaton could open his mouth, Raton said what he knew. "That man used hackers to test Infinite Stratos. I don't have to tell you Ichika, what happened when another man pilots an IS?"

Ichika gulped. "They blow up?" Raton nodded. "Yeah, that happens. I've heard how friends of my old group were killed like that?" Ichika became more angrier, but before he could charge in, Anaton stopped him. "You being reckless is not a good idea. Let Kerlongsj handle it."

He looked to the rest of the girls. Laura wanted to proceed, but was floored by Izolf. Clearly, the hackers also joined their friends. They didn't want to miss the fun.

Ichika looked from the man to the kid. He didn't want to accept it, but Anaton was right. He better let Kerlongsj and his sister handle it.

The man snorted at the two who become more pissed as they heard the tone the man spoke to the two. "Oh and you think you can do me anything? In this academy, nobody doesn't belong to an organisation, country or group right? So you can't do anything?"

Charlotte was shocked that the thing that protected her, would also gain her father protection. Does his power really longs here? Kerlongsj only grinned on that. "Wrong, old geezer. That only applies on the students. While you don't have anything of that. You forget another thing. That coming here sealed your own fate."

The eyes of the CEO went wide open. "What do you mean?"

"Pierre Dunois. You're under arrest for the crimes committed against Charlotte Dunois, the hacker's cause and humanity itself." Kerlongsj clicked his finger and from a screen on the stage all the evidence Kerlongsj collected appeared.

The CEO looked with disbelief and fell on the floor. He looked at his body guards and shouted at them. "Kill them all." He pointed a finger at them. The men proceeded with cracking their fists. Kerlongsj shared a look with his friends. "Lads, go ahead."

The guys grinned and attacked the guys. Kashal was the first one. He punched a bald man in the face and turned around. Izolf took two down with his grapling hooks and went on to the next. Tizof made one sword this time and he began to fence. He moved his way towards the men and Houki was shocked. His attacks weren't brutal, focussed and meant for rapidly killing persons. He transformed in an elegant, quick and deadly fighter who used to seek weakpoints. The rest of the guys jumped in and the pilots activated their suites. After that, they looked to the man.

"Your reign came to an end." Kerlongsj casually said when he walked to the man.

"Well, not quite." He pulled Anaton to him and took a gun. "I'm intrested in how you're going to do this." He said, grinning, but dripping with sweat. Before he could go on, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mireau?" He asked. The young guy looked to Kerlongsj. He gave him a nod and Kerlongsj proceeded. He went to the man and when Pierre looked back, he gave the guy a punch, getting Anaton free and he put the guy down.

"You better surrendered." Kerlongsj said. He made a hidden knife from energy and walked to the man. "If you wouldn't be so stupid to grab that kid, I would let you alive, but I have to interest in that." He took the knife and went over the face of the man. He couldn't even scream, because Kerlongsj covered his mouth. After he was done, he touched him and let nanites of him.

"Denying of exisctence." The old man looked to disseaper in the air. Kerlongsj looked to Mireau. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Mireau just shrugged. "He and I weren't so close and what I felt for him was destroyed after you showed me what happened. You did what was right, Captain." He gave Kerlongsj a hand. Despite what happened, both Kerlongsj and Mireau had a smile on their face. Not for finding something funny or because they were glad. No, it was more a smile for finding peace.

Kerlongsj turned back to the small group who gathered. "Charlotte?" He shouted. "Could you come here?" He signalled with his hand. She was first hesitant, because he was talking to the guy, but decided to listen to him. In her maid outfit, even Kerlongsj had to admit she looked cute in it. She looked from Kerlongsj to Mireau. "Orlejov-sensei, who is this man?"

Kerlongsj sighed. "Charlotte Dunois, this is Mireau Dunois. Your older half-brother. Mireau, Charlotte, your younger half-sister." Kerlongsj had a huge grin on his face when he saw the expressions of the rest on their faces. Anaton walked to his Old man and crawled in Kerlongsj back.

It was completely silent in the room until Charlotte turned back to Kerlongsj. "You're kidding me, Orlejov-sensei? This is my brother?" Kerlongsj grinned at her reaction. "No, I'm not lying, Charlotte. This is your older brother and from now on, he'll be the CEO of the Dunois Enterprise. Right?"

Charlotte looked between Kerlongsj and her new found brother and was shocked of the revelation. Kerlongsj decided to let her work it out and turned to Mireau. "You received the packages and prepared for it?" His tone changed from joking to serious.

"Yeah, we have five hundred types ready for testing. In three months, it should be usable." He gave Kerlongsj a capsule. "I've taken this one with me as you asked." Kerlongsj nodded and took it. "Thanks, Mireau. I'll send some programmers in a few weeks. With these updates, your units should be rival to most third generations units." Kerlongsj said.

Charlotte snapped out of her confusion. "What do you mean, Orlejov-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing much, I only gave Mireau a few hundred nanites capsules, usable on Infinite Stratos units. The reason why Dunois machines are preferred is because users can change and modify their IS's, right? But because it's second gen and France didn't join the EU in that, it weight highly on the Dunois Enterprise, right?" Charlotte nodded, that was actually the basic reason why she was sended as the 'second male pilot.'

Kerlongsj took a breath. "Being leader of the only cause rivalling Infinite Stratos, I need to look for weakness at my enemies. I have two choices in that. Take them out or turn in allies. I start digging in the Dunois Company and I learned of your case, less than a year ago. I looked further on and I contacted Mireau a few months ago. The rest is up to you, Mireau."

The young guy nodded. "When I met Kerlongsj, he and I talked about how we were going to fix the mess our" He looked to the door and had trouble finding the word. "father left. Kerlongsj explained his plan to me and did me a great offer."

"What's that offer?" Charlotte asked. "You don't know it, Charlotte, but hacker tech is seriously wanted by a lot of countries. I offered Mireau to give a him a few hacker tech. it would greatly improve our units."

Kerlongsj just shrugged. "Sure, I could just shut down the company, but" He looked to Charlotte with a look of empathy. "It wouldn't be any good for you. When I met Mireau, I told him of my ideas and he agreed."

Mireau gave Kerlongsj a surprised hug. "I can't thank you enough. You saved our company and introduced me to my sister." Kerlongsj pointed to Charlotte. "Shouldn't you tell her anything?" He asked Mireau while pointing Charlotte.

Mireau sighed and walked to Charlotte. He kneeled for her. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry of all what happened to you. I don't know where they put you through. I really didn't know, otherwise, it wouldn't happen. I know that even this isn't nearly enough to ask forgiveness, but I"

He was stopped by Charlotte. "Why do you apologise? You are as much a victim like me. I feel no grudge to you. I only." Charlotte was teared eyed. Understandable that an innocent man apologised for what happened to her and that he wasn't responsible for it. He was also the first person of the enterprise to apologise.

Charlotte pulled Mireau in a hug and cried on his shoulder. He gently caressed her hair. After he let her go, his eyes were sparkling again. "If you want to come back, I'll make sure that nothing will happen to you. But I think." When he looked to Ichika "You rather stay here." He ended with a grin. Charlotte nodded. "Please let me finish high school. After that, I'll come over. And in the holidays, I'll come to visit you."

She found the same peace that she felt at her mother.

"You're always welcome. Thank you, Captain." Charlotte looked confused, but now for another reason. "Captain? Wait, you're saying." Mireau shrugged. "Yep, Charlotte, you have a great compatibly with Infinite Stratos. That's a trait you got from your father, because Mireau has one of the highest chance rates I've ever seen. 95% chance rate. So, I decided to make him a hacker. With mutual acceptation." Kerlongsj ended with a certain proudness on his face. It caused that Anaton looked a bit weird to the guy.

Mireau looked from Kerlongsj to Charlotte. "It was one of the parts in the deal I made with Kerlongsj."

"Deal?" Charlotte asked surprised and Chifuyu joined in. "What kind of deal?"

Kerlongsj changed in his attitude. "Chifuyu, seriously? You think I would give an company making Infinite Stratos hacker tech for free. In return for the tech and that the Dunois Enterprise would be cleaned up, I asked two things of Mireau. The first thing was that he would become a hacker. That's a kind of insurance. The second was the protection of Charlotte Dunois. Both in which he agreed. The nanites he brought with him." Mireau grinned and looked to his sister.

"This, petite sister, is a hacker capsule for you. It gives you an idea how the hacker tech will work."

"Activate your Infinite Stratos please." Charlotte did and the Orange Infinite Stratos appeared. Kerlongsj took the capsule and walked to Charlotte. "I'm going to link this up."

He climbed behind her and opened the capsule and linked up to her unit. After that, Charlotte got a shock. "Sorry for the shock. You don't have to be afraid. The nanites are neutral. They only improve your Infinite Stratos." Charlotte felt the power flowing in her.

"What do you mean, Orlejov-sensei?" Kerlongsj crossed his arms. "The capsules I prepared are meant to improve fire rate, weapon switching, easier to modify and being able to carry more weapons. In a personal Infinite Stratos like your own, you'll rival the most third gen. For the mass production, they can be considered serious rivals to third gen and the power they would have after it woudln't be 50% like normal, but almost 75%.

Kerlongsj looked from Mireau. "What about you two have a match outside?" Mireau grinned. "Shouldn't you check my nanites?" He asked Kerlongsj at the same tone the schoolers speak to him.

"True. Anaton, could you get off?" Anaton nodded and walked back to the stage. Raton joined him, just like the rest of the guys. The guys pulled themselves up. The girls were shocked over what happened just like the hackers.

Charlotte deactivated her IS and joined her friends. They watched how Mireau activated his weapon. "A spear?" Kerlongsj asked. "It's been a while since I saw a weapon like that."

Mireau nodded and turned the spear a few times around. Kerlongsj touched the chest of the boy. He sended nanites inside. after a few seconds, he let the boy go. "Nothing weird. You really got used to them. Hey, what about the match?"

But before they could go on, they heard the guitars of Anaton's gang playing.

"Hey, you can wait with your match and stuff like that? Me and my guys are going to play further on? Do your match in the midday?" He shouted. Kerlongsj grinned. "Okay, you guys have a point. Go on!"

They heard how a low guitar solo played on the kids. After that, Anaton began to sing.

(Johhny I hardly knew ya.)

It suited the mood that was placed here, because instead of a fight between a giant of Europe and a dwarf, now peace was foud.

When on the road to sweet Athy,

Hurroo Hurroo

When on the road to sweet Athy,

Hurroo Hurroo

When on the road to sweet Athy

A stick in the hand, A drop in the eye

A doleful damsel I did cry

Johnny I hardly knew ya

After that, the guys went completely loose and began to play a lot louder.

Where are the eyes that looked so mild,

Hurroo Hurroo

Where are the eyes that looked so mild,

Hurroo Hurroo

Where are the eyes that looked so mild

When my poor heart you first beguiled

Why did ya run from me and the child

Johnny I hardly knew ya

When they began at the chorus, several hackers walked in the room, causing the pilots to look up. Fifty young boys walked in, together with four older guys. It caused Cirluk and Jozalof to look up.

We had guns and drums and drums and guns,

Hurroo Hurroo

We had guns and drums and drums and guns,

Hurroo Hurroo

We had guns and drums and drums and guns

The enemy never slew ya

Johnny I hardly knew ya

The mouths of Anaton's gang also hit the ground as they recognized the guys who just walked in. Kerlongsj just grinned as he stood at the stage. Mireau joined his sister and her friends.

Some of the new hackers went to stay talking with Cirluk while others walked on the stage, ignoring the girls.

Where are the legs with which you run,

Hurroo Hurroo

Where are the legs with which you run,

Hurroo Hurroo

Where are the legs with which you run,

When first you went to carry a gun

Indeed your dancing days are done

Johnny I hardly knew ya

We had guns and drums and drums and guns,

Hurroo Hurroo

We had guns and drums and drums and guns,

Hurroo Hurroo

We had guns and drums and drums and guns

The enemy never slew ya

Johnny I hardly knew ya

The solo turned out to be longer and the older ones gave Kerlongsj a hand and a smile. Kerlongsj looked at the amazed reaction of his friends.

You hadn't an arm, you hadn't a leg,

Hurroo Hurroo

You hadn't an arm, you hadn't a leg,

Hurroo Hurroo

You hadn't an arm, you hadn't a leg

You're a spinless, boneless, chickenless egg

You'll Have to be put with the bowl to beg

Johnny I hardly knew ya

We had guns and drums and drums and guns,

Hurroo Hurroo

We had guns and drums and drums and guns,

Hurroo Hurroo

We had guns and drums and drums and guns

The enemy never slew ya

Johnny I hardly knew ya

Im happy for to see ya home

Hurroo Hurroo

Im happy for to see ya home

Hurroo Hurroo

Im happy for to see ya home

From the Isle of Ceylon

Johnny I hardly knew ya

After that, the hackers stopped and they looked to their friends who gathered in front of the stage. They couldn't believe their eyes. Kerlongsj turned to the guys. "Well, because now visitors are allowed in the ISA, I decided to invite a few your friends here. Best you guys play on. We've been disturbed enough."

It caused the hackers to shout and they went on with the songs. After that, they played a few other songs.

The girls could sing a few songs. With the state of Massachusetts they understood that even when women had the upper hand in the world, things like that could happen and that problems could happen to younger children.

After that they played Memorial day and the girls liked it to their suprise. After that, they played My Hero and asked Kerlongsj to climb on stage.

"Eh, this song, it's a tribute to my Old Man. Rest in Peace, Azalof." He took a breath as the guys played on the guitar and after the silent intro, they got loose.

Anaton joined in together and played the song along.

May the road rise to meet you  
May the wind be at your back  
Yeah, that's what dear old Dad would say  
Remember your old man  
When you've finally had your moment  
Should fame and fortune come your way

With a pause, the two went to the other side of the stage and played on with that.

I wouldn't trade your wisdom, Dad  
I thank you for your time  
You said "son, keep on working 'til the stars one day align"  
But maybe luck don't seem to shine  
On stubborn fools like me and you  
Make the most of what they give you  
To yourself you must be true  
To yourself you must be true

Before this, the two guys looked to each other. They grinned and nodded as they shouted in the mic the same lyrics.

And we'll live  
To fight another day  
Things don't always go our way  
And we'll live  
To fight another day  
Yeah, that's what my old man would say

May the spirits all be with you  
May the Devil turn his back  
When the day is at its darkest and anxiety attacks  
Call on me to see you through it  
Call on me to be your guide  
I'll be there, son, when you need me  
I'll be standing by your side  
I'll be standing by your side

And we'll live  
To fight another day  
Things don't always go our way  
And we'll live  
To fight another day  
Yea, that's what my old man would say

My hero, my heart  
My hero, my heart  
My hero, my heart  
My Hero, my heart

To yourself you must be true  
To yourself you must be true

And we'll live  
To fight another day  
Things don't always go our way  
And we'll live  
To fight another day  
Yea, that's what my old man would say

My Hero  
My Hero

After that song, Kerlongsj got off stage and the guys played two more songs.

Before they went on, Anaton spoke something in the mic. "We are glad to see all of our old friends gathered here. What the fuck you guys are doing here, we don't know, but we're finding it out song enough. We have two more songs. This song is called the Walking Dead. It has nothing to do with the popular television show, but I don't think that you guys won't enjoy this."

With the four guitars, the guys started.

The greats come alive, the water's on fire  
Have I been to this place before?  
Yeah we danced through the night as the flames burned bright  
And the patrons passed out on the floor.

The most guys knew the song and got along with it.

What's so new about what you're saying?  
It's a new generation with the same sad song.  
What's so new about what you're saying?  
Just another generation with the same sad song.

The walking dead couldn't tell us any better.  
It's a tale you gotta live to know.  
Yeah the story you're telling is from the book I wrote  
I've forgotten more then you'll ever know!  
'Cause at the end of the day when the hope fades away.  
It was an outlook you could never afford.  
You're on one last stand, with the boys and the band  
Before the demon strikes the final chord.

What's so new about what you're saying?  
It's a new generation with the same sad song.  
What's so new about what you're saying?  
Just another generation with the same sad song.

You've got tons of fans in hell boy that much I know.  
Tune me up and turn me on before I go!  
Just another sad song!

What's so new about what you're saying?  
It's a new generation with the same sad song.  
What's so new about what you're saying?  
Just another generation with the same sad song.

Anaton bowed after the guys settled down. "That was awesome. Our last song is known thorough the world and despite the fact it's forbidden to play this song in the place where the Infinite Stratos were created, we're going to play this song."

With the combined guitars, mandolin and accordion, they began. Almost everyone recognized the song and they started to go along with the guys. Izolf played on the thin whistle he got in his hands.

I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!

I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg

I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!

Every person was jumping up and down with head banging and shouted along in the mic.

I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg

At the end, they bowed and they couldn't get fast enough of the stage. Cirluk and his friends left the electronics and walked to the group. They greeted the new hackers on a rough, but familiar way. They laughed, made jokes and some even called a few pilots to introduce them. Some of the pilots were hesitant, but decided to join.

Anaton crawled in Kerlongsj back, looking to the guys. Four older guys walked to the duo. "Hey, Kerlongsj." They shouted. "Yo, gasten." Kerlongsj responded. His four old gang members joined him. "Yo, Anaton." Denzel shouted at the young kid. "Midday, Denzel. It's nice to see the four of you again."

Kerlongsj grinned as his old friends joined him. "Glad you guys wanted to fly with these youngsters." Sander shrugged his shoulders. "It was our pleasure. We wanted to visit you."

"News from home?" Kerlongsj asked. "Not too much. The old geezers are doing their work, we're recruiting and training." Kerlongsj smiled as they told him. They hated their work, but knew that it was important.

"Hey, what about that French guy?" Marlok asked. "Yeah, a second. Mireau, could you come here?" He and Charlotte have been chatting after the revelation. Mireau walked up to Kerlongsj. He got a hand from all four hacker members. "Guys, this is Mireau Dunois, new CEO of the Dunois company and newfound hacker. Mireau, these are my old gang members."

"A pleasure." He said. "For us the same." Thomas answered. "He's a close range fighter, but that's all for later. For now, I have news, guys." Kerlongsj faced turned serious. "What's up?"

"Alesh, I've seen him yesterday. He came here and you know him as good as I do." Kerlongsj looked to his four men. "That would explain a few things." Sander answered. "We've been discovering that data has been lacking. Not a lot, but it's disturbing."

"We also found out that outposts have been overrun. No casualties, but it's disturbing." Mireau decided to join in the conversation. "Who's Alesh?" He asked. He didn't have an accent and his English was very good.

"A hacker who left our order. Long damn story. You need to be careful. He will know about our deal."

Before the guys could continue, they heard the music of Cirluk's pack playing. "That's a damn good fighter." Denzel said when the guys played Linkin park. "He's from my district, but I don't know who trained him."

Kerlongsj turned to his friend. "Could you find that out? That guy is a lunatic. I only know that he was a child soldier for the extremes and later transferred to Flanders." Denzel nodded and the concert was a huge success. They had more visitors than every other class and a lot of people enjoyed the music.

The next day.

The hackers stayed over, but after that, they left. The rest of the hackers said goodbye to their friends. Chifuyu and Charlotte also were present. Chifuyu rather enjoyed the hackers. They were pleasant companions and they told her about the things that happened.

She had a friendly match with Denzel which he lost, but he was a worthy opponent. Charlotte and Mireau also spared which Charlotte won, having more experience to fight. Mireau would leave with the hackers, because they would stop in France for modifying the units.

Charlotte said goodbye to Mireau. Finally, she found some peace and was glad she had protection. Ichika also came to see them off. Denzel took the wheel and they flew off. Kerlongsj smiled after he saw them flying away.

"Why haven't you told me of my brother, Orlejov-sensei?" Charlotte asked. "It was the best this way. I had to make sure your father would come. Only then, I could close the deal with Mireau."

She nodded. "I'm glad that I know my brother."  
"I bet you do."

Kerlongsj face turned in grime when he looked on. "Something on your mind, Kerlongsj?" Chifuyu asked. "Except the fact that I hoped they could stay. I'm worried about Alesh. Somewhere he must found allies. My question is who. Why did he came here of all places? I don't know what I'm facing. That worries me." Kerlongsj ended.

He felt how Chifuyu squeezed slightly in his shoulder. "We'll find that out. Eventually, we'll have to. He'll come back. The only question how well prepared we are to see him back."

Kerlongsj smiled and nodded. "We'll see it out and protect each other." He thought back to Madoka. "Why didn't she answered him?"

At the Phantom Task base.

"Are you out of your mind? Going to the ISA? You're as stupid as hell." A blond haired woman said screaming towards a dark haird guy. "Relax, Squall. Kerlongsj is a complete worthless, pile of shit. There is no way"

He was interuptd by a slap in the face. "You're an over confident, annoying fool. Kerlongsj is a good fighter, learn to live with that. He'll find out that you've been working with us. I don't know if I should kill you." She said while Autumn face got a psychotic grin. Alesh remained calm. "Kill me and you'll never get in the ISA. You'll also lose the connection with the extremes." Despite what he said, fear was present in his voice.

Sqall sighed. He had a point. "Fine, but if you ever do something like that, I'll kill you." Alesh had a cocky smile on his face. "Thank you, I don't kno." He was stopped by a hand. "Enough." He saw Madoka sitting in the back, bloodied and tied to a chair. "I see you still have that little girl. Who's again? Chifuyu's Orimura little sister.

Squall nodded and he walked to the girl and touched her cheek. He stopped when he saw her looking at him. "Why is she tied up like that?"

"She went to talk to Kerlongsj a few weeks ago." Autumn answered. "That isn't good. You've been a naughty little shit, haven't you? You shouldn't do something like that." Squall sighed. "Stop taunting her. What about the extremes?"

"They have answered me and you'll receive support. Don't tell them that you're pilots otherwise they would kill you. They're as stupid as fuck, but they're useful. As soon they aren't, well, you can kill them. I really don't care."

He walked outside and pulled up his hood. "We want the same. You want to be the only organasation with IS, I want Kerlongsj dead. Our goals are alligned." He walked away and Squall had a cruel smile on her face. "Idiot. As I got what I want, I'll have you killed." She thought.

* * *

Okay, I've done this, but I had to polish the story. Also, I haven't given it a lot of thought. I got some new ideas, but I don't think I'll get them ready easily. Greetings from Flanders. I need some peace of mind for the coming days.

I'm going to give your guys some truth. The reason I have written fanfics in the Infinite Stratos genre is because the serie has a lot of open questions and possibilities to write in. I'll let you guys know one thing. I haven't read or seen the light novel, the manga or the anime. Why you ask? Because I can't stand the density of Ichika.

Believe me when I tell you, I got my share of harem/ecchi comedy series, I think that I easily went through 20 in the last 2 years. To love ru, high school dxd or Omamori Himari. But. I. Cannot. Stand Infinite Stratos.

Don't get me wrong, the fanfics are amazing and some are way better than the original ones, but I got my knowledge from the rest of you. Not from a serie with a dense protagonist and a harem of idiotic killers.

I hope you guys don't blame for my lack of knowledge, but it's my free time.

Btw, last chapter for the coming weeks. Starting school in next week and I don't know when I can write. I got a lot more time to write now, but I have to study. I also need to think a bit. I can give you guys a teaser, but need to ask for it.

Normally, at the end of September, I give you guys a new chapter. I hope I didn't dissapoint.


	17. Reclaiming what's yours

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's

I got a new chapter two months after I began this. It's my best until now and I try to do monthly updates. I hope I can get one for October, but I can't promise anything.

From November, I will normally have one chapter done per month.

I've written some ideas, but because school is going to start, I don't think that I got a lot done. We'll see. Got an extra week. Oh, thanks for the support and the reviews I got last summer. I can't believe that I got so much feedback on my fourth story.

I'm really happy I got so much views. Thanks guys.

For the coming months, I'll try to update my stories, but because I'm going on with a higher school, I don't know if I get enough time. I also have a note that my inspiration has run dry. I got ideas, I don't know how to put them on paper.

The opening I made is something that I got when I was trying to fall asleep. The way Kerlongsj acts around Ichika like an older brother, well, I began to find it necessary that Ichika has someone like that.

Oh, this will be my last update for unkown time, because school has begun. In November, I got a free week of school, so I'll try to update, but no promises.

Something else I noticed. When I write in my book, it's a lot better then straight on computer. I'm going to focus a bit more on the relationship between Kerlongsj and Chifuyu.

Suggestions or idea are always welcome.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was the first thing in the morning and everyone heard it. It was very clear Ichika got himself in a mess. The hackers could even hear it, even when their dorms houses were at least 1 km away from the rooms. Those who were already awake, were now fully awake and those who were sleeping, were rudely awaken.

Anaton was sitting on the breakfast table as the first one. He spit out his water he got in his mouth and he had to cough several time. Erzof was cooking some eggs which were almost ruined. "What the fuck? Is it really necessary that he has to be killed every morning?" Erzof asked annoyed at his young leader. The guys looked at each other.

"Good question." Anaton responded with a grin. "Let's check it out." Erzof nodded, both he and the young kid were off. They left a note that said. "Chasing the scream. Take our school attire. We'll see you there." Thazalof walked in naked from his shower, reading it. Tizof still had sleep in his eyes when he saw the letter. The rest all experienced it in their own way. Izolf came down as well, but Raton fell out of his bed and Kashal hit his head.

In the meantime at the dorm rooms of the pilots.

The two landed and got in. Thanks the connection Ichika has with Anaton, they could pinpoint him and they got in through the windows. When they got in, they saw Ichika in his pyjama chased by his complete harem. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Anaton counted while they all chased him.

He looked to Erzof with a disbelieved look in his eyes. The giant just laughed awkwardly. The two sighed when they saw the girls. "Better call Kerlongsj. What do you think, kid?"

"Yeah." Anaton nodded and made a call. Which wasn't necessary, because Chifuyu already called him when she woke up and she was together with Kerlongsj following the girls. Normally, she wouldn't react and found it amusing when her little brother had problems with the girls, but she saved Ichika once from Laura. Now she thought that it was good she protected him.

As soon he saw the guys, he waved at them and they ran to him. "Where did they go?" He asked, painting. "That way." They pointed the direction the seven pilots chased the poor guy. They found Ichika soon with his back against the wall. "Now, girls. Calm down." He felt something landing at him. Rin threw her spear at him. "Shut up." Ichika trembled when the thing landed next to him.

"Do you understand what you have done?" Houki asked.

"Ichika no ecchi." Charlotte silently fumed.

"You can't do that, my wife." Laura shouted.

"Ichika-san, that's dirty." Cecilia said with a blush.

"I can't believe it." Kanzashi said.

"How could you, Ichika?" Tatenashi asked. Ichika waved with his arms up and down. "I really don't get why you're so mad at me."

That wasn't the smartest remark, because they looked at him as a bunch of psychotic killers.

"DIE" they shouted. Charlotte and Cecilia fired at the same time. Laura had him trapped with the AIC, Rin, Houki and Tatenashi attacked him with their weapons. Kanzashi launched all her rockets. Ichika shielded himself and closed his eyes.

He would have died for real if a stronger shield wasn't formed. A shield made by someone, a bit stronger and a few years older.

They looked up and saw Kerlongsj standing in front of him. "Morning, Ichika." He said. The tone was friendly, but Kerlongsj was definitely pissed, Ichika could tell that from his eyes. "Well, girls. I hope you have a good explanation for this, because thanks to you, the WHOLE academy got a wake up call. Did you forget we had a festival yesterday? Well, it's not my problem." He pointed at Chifuyu who held a book in her hands. Both Erzof and Anaton laid down on the ground, completely exhausted. They saw the aura rising and were glad they weren't at the receiving end of Chifuyu's scolding and beating.

The girls laughed awkwardly before they all got a massive hit on their heads and for a change, they were buried in the ground. Kerlongsj turned to Ichika who satl on the floor. Kerlongsj only raised an eyebrow, because Ichika covered his head. "Ichika. Tell me what happened. Did you say something stupid?"  
"No." Kerlongsj was surprised Ichika responded so soft. It was like he was ashamed.  
"Did something stupid."  
"No."  
"Well, these girls didn't want to kill without a good reason." Kerlongsj kneeled to the boy and removed his hands.

He looked down to Ichika and he raised his eyebrows for a second time. "I don't know. I woke up after I pissed my bed. They asked me what I dreamt off. I said that Chifuyu-nee appeared in it and after that they chased me." Kerlongsj looked back from the boy to his pants. He face palmed himself afterwards.

"Ichika. Did you remember anything else from this dream?" Kerlongsj was genuinely worried about the kid. Chifuyu walked to him. "Now, Orimura, what happened?" This time she was mad at him.

"Ichika, you didn't wet yourself. You just had a wet dream." Kerlongsj responded at a calm tone. "What's in your pants isn't pee, but something else. It sticks, right. But it is a normal thing that happens to every teenager boy. Didn't you remember your dream expect for Chifuyu?" Kerlongsj asked with at a worried tone. Ichika shook his head. "She only passed in a flash. What is this, really?"

Kerlongsj just shrugged when he got up. "Don't worry. There is nothing wrong. I'll take you to your room and explain. Is that okay, Chifuyu?"

Chifuyu sighed. Maybe, Kerlongsj was better suited for this. Ichika would feel more at ease with him than a girl. Ichika and he passed her after a nod. They looked to the girls. Kerlongsj sighed.

"I would understand it if you said, did or thought something stupid. But they're really insane after you just had your first wet dream." Erzof and Anaton crawled on the floor, they could get up, but now they were dying of laughing.

They weren't laughing, because of Ichika thought he wet his pants. They found his naivety laughable, but they laughed more about the fact the girls would kill him because of that fact.

When they were ready, they walked to the classroom. Chifuyu sighed, looked at the girls and left them. She walked to her homeroom, because she had classes. The hackers followed her, because their first period was with her. They saw their friends. They were so friendly to carry the bags of Anaton and Erzof like the note said.

After asking explanation, the guys died of laughing too. Okay, they grew up in a men organisation, so these sort of things were kind of normal. Even Anaton was older on that subject. Four girls walked in with serious brain damage. The guys almost died of laughing again, but Chifuyu wanted her lesson to start. So, the guys became red of holding their laughs in and the girls had problem following the lesson.

In the meantime at Ichika's room.

Kerlongsj took Ichika to his room. Not much to his surprise, he saw the door, destroyed. He sighed and let the boy in. "You take a shower, I'll take your clothes and you dress yourself up. 'Kay?"

Ichika nodded and went in the shower. Kerlongsj searched for his uniform and let in on his bed. After that, he saw Tatenashi passing. She was in a foul mood, but as long Kerlongsj sat at the door of the bathroom, she couldn't do much.

Kerlongsj looked to her when she changed. She was embarrassed, but Kerlongsj wasn't really affected. He could understand Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and even Kanzashi why they reacted like that, but that she got along was too much for him. He actually hoped she would stand up for him.

"You know, if you dislike the ideas that he would get wet dreams, I can get him to our dorm houses." Kerlongsj said. "Like he is safe there." Tatenashi responded with a snort.  
"Well, I think Anaton wouldn't kill him when he had a wet dream." She stopped at the door. Kerlongsj looked pissed off and he got on his legs. He looked down on her and her look didn't frightened him. "Get to your classroom. I'll take him with him. I told Chifuyu he would get the first hour off." He responded.

Tatenashi couldn't deny him. With greeted teeth, she left the room. Ichika came out. "Was that Tatenashi?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. She is off." Kerlongsj responded. Ichika got to his clothes. "Why were they so mad?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Don't ask me. I can tell you what happened to you."

Ichika looked up to the young man. "You had a wet dream. It's a normal thing for teenage boy. Look, I understand you feel weird, but you did nothing wrong. That you didn't remember your dream is for the best. It happens to any teenager boy of your age."

Ichika sighed. It wasn't wrong, it's only weird." How could he survive this day?

"Stick to Chifuyu and ask her to command the girls to leave her alone. Or I do it." Kerlongsj said like he could read his thoughts. "They don't have the right to mess you up." Ichika nodded. "Let's get to the class." Kerlongsj said. "I'm too late for Chifuyu's class." He realised it just now. "She's going to do."  
"Nothing. I said to her, you had my permission to get the first hour off. It's better that you understand what happened than you get your first hour." Ichika was relieved. "I'll drop you off. Second period is with the youngsters." Ichika nodded.

When the two were walking, Kerlongsj wondered how much of Ichika really was still pure.

"Is there any way that I don't get those wet dreams?" Now, the older guy thought that he was talking to a twelve year old.  
"There are a few, but Chifuyu would kill me if I told you. Next time, just clean yourself up. Okay? And if you want to talk about it, see me or Chifuyu." Ichika nodded.

At the classroom.

Ichika looked to Kerlongsj. The young man nodded and knocked at the door. "Well, you're just in time for the second period, Orimura." Chifuyu said at her normal, strict tone. "I'm sorry, Chifuyu-nee." Which earned him a hit of her book. He robbed his head when he listened to her. "Get to your seat and I don't want to hear you for the rest of the week. Understood."

"Hai, Orimura-sensei." He said and nodded to Kerlongsj. "Orlejov." Kerlongsj learned to act professional when he had classes. "You and your gang have classes now. Come with me." Not that he really did all the time. At the classroom, he was still casual. The hackers learned not to question that.

They packed in and left after giving Chifuyu a nod. "Yamada-sensei. Could you begin the lessons?" Chifuyu asked. "No problem." She got as energetic answer from the green haired teach.

She walked outside and stopped Kerlongsj. He looked to his friends and told them to move on. "Something up, Orimura-sensei?" He asked. "Except Ichika who's growing up, no, not really. What have you told him?" She didn't know if it was better that Kerlongsj told him, but she trusted the boy.

"Only that it was something normal and that he didn't do anything wrong. Which he didn't. Right?" Chifuyu nodded. "Be nice to him. I don't know these girls as long as you do, but they're going to go after him." Chifuyu nodded. "Oh and go talking to Tatenashi. She would get after him as soon he enters his room. To me, she won't listen."

Chifuyu crossed her arms. "She has to. You're a teacher for cry sake."  
"Yeah, like that really matters to her."

He left with his hands in his pockets. Chifuyu smiled. Maybe he was something Ichika could use. She raised him as her own child, but he lacked a father. She gave him a strong, Spartan upbringing, but Kerlongsj was nicer to him at moments. Maybe he could be a father figure to Ichika. She casted the thoughts out her head, because it would lead her to think that she was a mother for Anaton.

When she got in the classroom, Ichika buried himself in his desk. The shield he set up was cracking by the combined attacks. Laura energy shut it down, allowing Houki to get close to him. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Cecilia were firing at him again. They really wanting to kill him.

Now, Chifuyu was really pissed. "I'm getting enough of this." She got at the four at incredible speed. Kerlongsj could hear the shouts. Strangely enough, it lacked a male voice.

He got in the classroom. "Okay, you had your fun. Time to learn." He said at a casual tone to the youngsters. When he turned to the youngsters, they were still laughing about Ichika. He walked to his desk, uploaded the lessons and began to chat. The guys enjoyed his lessons. They were unorthodox, but they paid off. They discussed tactics, got a few nice details and thought about questions and discussed him with their teacher.

They enjoyed Kerlongsj more as a teacher, thanks to his experience. He practically no idea how he should teach like a normal teacher. So he took what he learned from Azalof's teaching and brought that up to Anaton. Now, he did the same thing with a group.

Not that Kerlongsj couldn't teach classes. He has more knowledge about anything considering hacker tech, Infinite Stratos, fighting and surviving. He just lacked the professionalism Chifuyu has for her class. So he took what he knew and began to teach like he was taught. Okay, it sounds weird, but Kerlongsj didn't have a normal upbringing. He had an abnormal, but it paid off. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here.

After the second period, the guys decided to move back to Chifuyu's class. Kerlongsj would take to class 2-2 for Cirluk's pack for next hour. Meanwhile, Anaton's gang would be transferred to Chifuyu. They walked separately what was a good thing. Despite their concert was a huge success, a lot of girls, especially the seniors and second years found it unspeakable what happened. Not that the guys really cared. They did what hackers do best. Piss off Infinite Stratos pilots and women in general.

When they walked in the classroom, Chifuyu was out and Ichika laid on the floor. The hackers passed them, except for Anaton who went to heal the guy. "Been a rough hour, I suppose" He said when he helped Ichika in his chair and began to heal them. "Well, they didn't kill you, but they were close. Almost all the nanites that were active are gone." Ichika enjoyed being healed by the kid.

"Why are they so mad at you?" He sighed. "Good question and you only had." Ichika shut his mouth. "Dude, they're going to kill me if you say it out loud." Anaton nodded. "I take you're spending lunch at our table." Ichika looked from the girls to the hackers who were completely focussed on their computers and back to Anaton. With an angry look when he passed the girls, he nodded. "Maybe the best."

They turned around and saw the girls glaring at the two. "You know, I feel highly intimidated." Anaton said casually when he looked at the four. "Do you get used to it?" He asked in a deadpanned tone. Ichika nodded. Before the lessons could go on, they saw a giant orange coloured robot crashing in the room. It looked like an IS, but it was bigger and less refined. The hackers could get out in time. Ichika had a weird look in his eyes. "Do you think it came in peace?" When it deployed two giant arms flashing to a few girls and lifted them up, Anaton went to stand next to him. "Stupid question in this life. Fight first, ask questions later.

The arms were cut off by Tizof. He looked to Houki who partially deployed Akatsubaki. She carried two swords just like him.

She jumped behind the boy and took down the other ones. "You really weren't paying attention?" She asked with pride in her tone. "No, I just let you act so you won't be down." Cecilia looked outside and saw a few more coming. She deployed Blue Tears and with her rifle, she got a hit. Two exploded. "Wait, I shot one, so." She looked next to her and saw Thazalof with his long bow.

"What, angry?" He asked. Laura got her giant energy claw and jumped at the core. "I got you." She said. Before she could go on, she looked and saw how the robot looked back to her. It really didn't affect the robot. A hook with a chain got around her waist and pulled her off. "Do you never a plan B?" Izolf asked when he caught her in his arms. She went from red to pissed.

Ichika looked to Anaton. Both nodded when the same idea formed in the heads. "Listen everyone." Ichika shouted when he stood at the desk. "We need two persons to get the teachers." Not that everyone noticed. Ichika looked confused. He was unsure what to do now. Anaton sighed. He looked to Erzof. He whistled to the boy and with a few hand sings he gave his order. "Going to fetch teach. Hold it out. Protect pilots."

Normally, you would see it as a cowardly act, but Erzof understood they just used their heads. They couldn't win the fight without a teach. Thanks to the chaos caused by everyone, minus the hackers and the pilots with personal units, they couldn't get the words over to the rest. Erzof nodded when the two left. He deployed a canon and shot a few rounds. Kashal ran under his cover to cut off a second pair of arms aimed at the girls. "Shit. This isn't easy." He said. Luckily for him, a giant bullet cut off the arms. "Lucky he has a brother." Raton shouted with a shotgun on his arm.  
"Thanks, brother."

Ichika and Anaton ran through the hall way at extreme speed. Ichika blinked twice as he saw two robots appearing at the end. They were a lot smaller than the robot in the classroom, but a lot more modified. They didn't notice the guys, but that wouldn't take too long. Ichika looked to Anaton who quickly understood what to do.

"Ichika. You got right, I got left."  
"Yeah. Byakushiki." He made a light spear and before the robot could react, it was inside his head. Meanwhile Anaton got Hell's fist active. He punched the robot in the head that ended up against the wall.

"Teamwork." He gave Ichika a fist bump. They saw a silver haired girl walking up the stairs. She was shorter and carried a stick. "Laura?" Ichika asked. Only when she stood up, it was clear she wasn't the German soldier. "Wait, you're Chloe Chronicle" Ichika responded when he recognised the girl. "You know her, Ichika?" Anaton asked.

Ichika still had Byakushiki active as he walked to the girl. "She appeared on the attack. You know, the World Purge." anaton raised an eyebrow. "You mean that attack in which the girls all had fantasies of you. I heard of it." Anaton went to stand next to him. "Kerlongsj told me you wanted to free Kurazakura." Anaton said while he cracked his knuckles. "Lemme me guess. Tabane is responsible for this shit."

Just after the words left his mouth, Chloe took Anaton down with her stick. She punched him in his stomach. "Anaton." Ichika shouted and he looked back. He attacked Chloe. She opened her eyes and stopped Ichika movement. "I can't move." He said. "Tabane-sama needs you." She said before she knocked out Ichika.

His head went black after the hit.

When Chifuyu walked in the class, she was quite shocked and then pissed. "Could you explain what happened" She asked? Half of the room was destroyed and there were several wounded. Tizof was busy wrapping bandages around Houki's arm. Cecilia had to grit her teeth when Thazalof took her arm. It was twisted and it really hurt. Thazalof sighed and pulled it back. She almost teared when she felt it, but she gritted her teeth. "Sorry, Miss, but it's the only way. You'll feel nothing of it after it."

"Pathetic" Laura said. She looked to the British noble with a look of strength. "We'll see how tough you'll talk." Izolf said. Before she could prepare or react, she felt how he pulled out the scrap of metal landed in her leg. She started to scream like she was killed. Thazalof and Cecilia both grinned at it.

Chifuyu was pissed that she was ignored. "Okay, I'm going to ask again. What happened here?"

Erzof walked to her. "What? You didn't get the message?" He looked confused and worried. "What do you mean?" When she looked around, it became very clear that two people were missing. Ichika and Anaton. "We were under attack. Complete chaos." Raton responded. "Anaton gave me a sign he and Ichika would come to get you. Nobody else could get you. Smart kid." Erzof ended it. He had a huge wound on his left arm. Luckily, only flesh was hit.

Chifuyu sighed. "I haven't seen one of the two. I also didn't notice anything. So that means?" Her eyes went open as the possibility she feared most was very real. "They're taken away." Erzof said. "Sensei. Do I have permission to get Kerlongsj?"

Chifuyu's look was ice cold, but the boy didn't mind. He knew that her anger wasn't meant for him "Go and get him." He nodded and left.

It didn't take a full minute for Kerlongsj to get back. Chifuyu looked to him. Kerlongsj passed her a look and looked to the classroom. "Nice party, lads." He said at a calm tone. It was bit weird to see him like that. He was calm and didn't show any emotion unlike Chifuyu who normally was coolness herself. She was on the verge on a breakdown. He walked to the robot and passed a look to Kashal. Kerlongsj looked around and saw among his hackers, that the four girls with personal units were also wounded.

"Did you really destroy the whole thing?" He asked at a calm tone at the guy. It was like he was on an investigation in which he was finding the answers.  
"It attacked us first, what else would you have me do?" Kerlongsj looked to the thing. "Relax. We left the core intact. Guess you want to figure out what attacked us in the first place. But besides the core, the thing is fucked. Excuse me for my language." He said to Chifuyu.

Kerlongsj looked to the thing, sighed and went to hack the thing. "Well, I don't know what sent it, but…" He turned it in a scream before he was thrown out by an electric shock that covered his whole body. "Kerlongsj." "Captain" Chifuyu and Kashal got at him. "What happened?"  
"I can't tell. Get out the way." He pushed the two out the way before he threw up. "What the fuck?" He said. They looked to the device and it turned to change and they heard a happy, energetic voice, not caring about the fact what just happened. "That didn't work, Kerl-kun."

Chifuyu looked to Houki who had an annoyed look in her eyes. Three other girls recognised the voice. The pilots looked to the older hacker who got up and moved his arms and shoulders up and down. He was also among the persons who recognised the voice. "Is that the person who I think she is?" He asked when he looked to Houki. The kendo champion nodded. Tizof went to stand next to her.

The voice got a form. It appeared in a purple haired woman. The guys judged she was around Chifuyu's age. She wore a maid dress and had metallic rabbit ears on her head. The guys weren't sure how to act.

"Hi Chi-chan? How you have been?" Kerlongsj grinned. It was good for Tabane she wasn't present at the time. Chifuyu would have killed her or at least maimed her. "Tabane." She sighed annoyed. "Where are Ichika and Anaton?" She asked at a cold tone. Kerlongsj gulped, despite it wasn't meant for him. He knew that Chifuyu was the best to handle Tabane. Without her, the world was already destroyed.

"Well, I got Ikkun, but Ku-chan brought back another boy. He was cute and short, but with a foul mouth." Kerlongsj shrugged as Chifuyu looked at him. Anaton was normally polite or at least friendly towards pilots, but would act like a rough guy when he was frightened. Normal behaviour for a twelve year old who was afraid.

Kerlongsj walked to the hologram, despite he got an electric shock on him that would kill most people. "I have to take you got Anaton in that case."

Tabane only laughed at a loud tone "Is that his name? That's a cute one." Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu who sighed. Tabane was never serious. "Okay, it might be cute. What do you intend to do with him?" Kerlongsj tone was now worried about the kid.

"Well, it's been a while since you and I met. Since Chi-chan met you, I hoped you would never see her again, but it didn't turn out that way. When you kissed her at the city, a few months ago." It caused the girls to raise an eyebrow, but they didn't make a ruckus. If they didn't knew Kerlongsj, they would have fainted. "I decided to step in to protect Chi-chan." Kerlongsj sighed.

"Tabane, that Chifuyu showed an interest and affection in me is on my account. If you want to live that out, do it on me. Not on that kid. He has nothing to do with it." Kerlongsj crossed his arms and his look was worried. Chifuyu was concerned about Kerlongsj. What would have happened to him when he was thrown out?

"No, because if I do that, Chi-chan would be mad at me. And you would be too strong. I looked you and Chi-chan up. Even I can't tell who would win the fight, but I know that I could harm you with that kid" Tabane pouted childish.  
"Oh, and if you consider the fact that I would get mad, if you hurt that kid? Anaton went through a lot. I'm responsible for him." He asked her. "Well, that doesn't matter. I knew that Kerl-kun would look in the machine, so I cause a black out. Without that, you can't find that little boy, right?" She ended with a slight giggle.

Kerlongsj sighed. "So you gave me a black out? Nice to know. I want that kid back. I'm getting pissed." Kerlongsj was now really angry as he cracked his fists. "No, I won't give the kid back. I only stop if Chi-chan decides to become mine and that you leave Japan and never come back." Tabane stated the fact like a childish desire.

"Eh, you do realise that Ichika got a part of Anaton's power. If anything goes wrong with Ichika, me or Anaton are most likely the only ones who could save his life. If not only his, thousands others." It was silent for a second.

"Don't care. Too many humans. The world is boring, it's not even worth my time." Kerlongsj gritted his teeth. "Might be the case that the world is boring for you. But I've seen enough of the world that I like it quiet. It's the place we're living in. You turned the world upside down. By inventing the Infinite Stratos. Do you not realise what you have done?"

Tabane snorted. "So what do you mean?"

"For a genius like you, this world is boring now. For me, a young hacker leader, it isn't. But I understand why you find it boring. You haven't lost your parents, saw friends die in front of you to give you a chance. You never saw what your Infinite Stratos have done. They've done so much wrong. You don't want to know what I've done to women who thought that I would listen to them. I have seen blood, I lost people. Which I cared about. More than I want. Enough for the rest of my life. For dozens of lives." He took a breath and looked for his words. It was a weird thing to see.

The inventor of the world greatest weapons wasn't concerned about the world and a terrorist and a human standing up to the present society was concerned. It was more weird for Houki and especially Chifuyu. Kerlongsj lost as much as she did, but even after that, he was still concerned about lives and the world. Not like her, she cared for her students, but most of all, she cared for Ichika.

"I want that kid back." Tabane crossed her arms. "Why do the two of you care so much about them?" Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu who joined him. In his eyes, she could read the word "Seriously?"  
"That's because, Tabane, Ichika is the only family Chifuyu has." When he pointed her out with his thumb. "And Anaton is my adopted son. So I want him back."

"Well, he's your adopted son. So just find another." That really triggered an effect on Kerlongsj. "And Chi-chan, well, she had Mado." The words didn't left it, because Chifuyu kicked the robot out the window. It crashed down and it exploded. "Holy crap." Kerlongsj said.

The hackers were obviously shocked. They didn't know how strong she really was. It took the six of them and four pilots to shut down the robot. She kicked it out without an Infinite Stratos. Chifuyu had a stone cold glare so no one dared to ask more info.

Kerlongsj was the first one to speak. "Okay, that settles one thing."

Tizof walked to him. "Was that Tabane Shinonono? Houki's older sister, inventor of the IS?" Kerlongsj nodded. "As wacky as fuck right?" He grinned when he saw the guys nodding. Erzof even tapped his head several times.

"Wait, Orlejov-sensei?" Houki looked to him. "You met her before?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Look, me and Chifuyu, we have a history. Long tale, good for another day. I met your sister the first time I met Chifuyu. We broke out in a prison. Well, me and Chifuyu did the most work. I have met your sister once after that. But she is responsible for almost every incident. The White Knight, the Silver Gospel, the Golems, Ichika piloting an IS. You think that we did that?"

Houki shook her head. "Kerlongsj?" Chifuyu said as he fell down. He couldn't stand on his legs anymore. "Sorry, black out more heavy than I thought. Jack busy working on it." He breathed heavily. The bird was almost always on his shoulder, but now he was visible. He lighted up.

"Sorry, she really took me out. Right now, no hacker tech. Give me a minute or ten." He closed his eyes and fell in a sort of standby mode.

"It's the first time I saw Kerlongsj like that." Kashal said. "Do we need to take him to the infirmary?" He asked Chifuyu. "Yeah and go get there yourself. You need to be treated. I don't think we get lessons after all." Erzof got up. Despite the giant had a wound on his right arm, he took the man up with his left and walked away.

Chifuyu sighed and quickly went to a professional mode. That caused the hackers to have even more respect for her, considering where she went through. "Okay, listen everyone. Those who are wounded. Get to the infirmary. Those who aren't, clean the mess up. I want the hacker gangs of the second year and the pilots with personal units at my desk in 30 minutes." She said in a strict tone.

After that, they decided to move on. Chifuyu walked in the infirmary as the first one. She saw how Erzof got scolded by a nurse. Not that the guy really bothered, he even enjoyed it. She walked to Kerlongsj. To her surprise, she saw Jozalof healing him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked at a cold tone. "Healing him up." He answered at a calm tone. "Anaton isn't here and he can't heal himself." He responded. "I'm the only one who is skilled enough to heal the guy. I'm ranked third on the youngsters and tenth on the world rank. I can deal with it." Chifuyu couldn't deny him. If he was ranked third on the youngsters, he would be good enough.

"What can you do for him?"  
"I stopped the electronics he got from the shock to move on and order his nanites to restart, but I can't get his full power back. He'll regenerate himself. It just needs time. I only can get ten percent of his original power back."

Chifuyu went to sit at the other side and squeezed in Kerlongsj's hand. "How much can you really get back?" She asked with a cold voice and her eyes were glaring. He sighed. "Thirty percent. But I'll kill myself with that. Kerlongsj won't forgive you. Ten percent is enough for him."

She ignored his reaction. "How long will it take if you give him ten percent back?"  
"You need to see the bigger picture, miss Orimura. I calculated what would happen when I give him 10 percent back from the original 1000 percent. After, I guess a few hours, he'll get 50 percent back of his whole power, so take about 500, 525 percent will be back then. He's completely the old one in a week. But that's only when he stays in bed. And I don't know him, but if my kid was abducted, I would go after him."

Chifuyu sighed. Jozalof spoke the truth. "When will he wake up?" She asked. Kerlongsj said he would be awake in ten minutes. "Look, that's another story. Right now, it's like restarting a huge computer. Take it the size of half the world." He sighed. What he was going to tell, wasn't easy. "He is normally back in four hours. And I would wait, until then."

Chifuyu looked up to him. "What do you mean?"  
"I get what you want to do." He said and to her surprise, he spoke in a no nonsense tone. " What you want us to do. You want that my gang, Cirluk's pack, Anaton's gang and the" He counted on his fingers, "fifteen pilots with personal units go save your brother and a side note, Anaton." He shook his head. "Don't think even think about it."

She got up and walked to him. When she wanted to slap him, he evaded her attack with more flexibility and power, she would suspect from the hacker. Jozalof was two years older than the most hackers, he was nineteen. He was also as tall as Kerlongsj.

"Cirluk's pack is a raider group. Meant for quick hits, not for infiltration. My gang is a fighter gang. We're meant to fight as soldiers. Anaton's gang is the only gang in the top ten of the youngsters that excels on all grounds, but without him, they're useless for infiltration." Chifuyu gritted her teeth. "You're a part of his crew." She said a cold tone.

"Like that will do a thing." He said with an angry voice. "The only ones who can save Ichika, well, one's a top pilot who is respected,  
"Shut up. Before I." Chifuyu said at a cold tone which normally would silence any one, but not him. Once again, those guys amazed her.

"No, I'm going to shut up. Despite she isn't a pilot anymore, because she doesn't have the gut to pilot an IS. The other one is out of commission and is a top hacker." Jozalof went on with the healing. Chifuyu was amazed someone talked to her in that way. Before she was going to punish him, his tone was softer

"You and Kengi are the only ones who can do this. Not us. Tabane is hidden from the world. Even we can't find her. Kerlongsj has enough energy to find them in the evening. You'll need someone to stay here. Kerlongsj told me about Phantom Task and other threats." Chifuyu's eyes went open. Jozalof was only calm. "You want to ask why. I'm the leader of the third best gang in the world. Not abnormal I think. Of course, besides me, Cirluk and Anton don't know of other threats."

Chifuyu sighed. "May I ask something else, Jozalof?" This time, he was surprised at the calm, almost warm tone. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you end up in the hackers? And how did you end up as leader of the third hacker gang?" He smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, from all the hackers I met, you're the only one who remind me of the younger Kerlongsj." He smiled and went on with the bandaging of the hacker leader. When he turned them around, he began to speak again. "Well, for me that's a compliment, but what do you mean with it?"

"The Kerlongsj I met almost eight years ago was cautious, thinking about tactics and relying on his own power. Not on his nanites. The hackers I met now, well, you and Anaton are the only ones with the same power he had then." She looked away and she smiled. "And that kid."

"You don't have to tell me." Jozalof responded when he was healing Kerlongsj's arm. "Orimura-sensei. Kerlongsj hasn't changed that much. He only considers more that he can fight as good as you. And relying on his own strength, believe me, he does that. He would get after them, even when he couldn't make a weapon. You and he are in the same category in that subject. But eh? Shouldn't you go to your bureau?" He asked at grinning tone.

"What do you mean?" She realised that she asked everyone to come to her place. "Right, you'll stay here and heal him along. I'll get the rest." Chifuyu stood up and left the young hacker. Kerlongsj woke up soon after she left. "You gave her quite the scolding?" He said in a calm tone. Jozalof didn't fear it. He heard the underlining humour in it. He grinned in the same way. After a sigh, Kerlongsj went to a serious mode.

"So, what have you done?" Jozalof scratched himself behind his ears. "Right, You got quite a shock. To make sure that you won't be able to use your hacking powers, Tabane installed electronics. That fucked your system up and in addition your strength. Your strength is back, but your powers." Jozalof stopped and crossed his arms. "A week. At least." Kerlongsj got himself out the bed and tied his shoes.

He took his sweater. "You did well, soldier. Thanks." Jozalof closed his eyes when he shrugged. "No problem. May I ask ya a question, captain?"  
"What?" Kerlongsj didn't knew the youngster. He focussed on Cirluk. Because Jozalof's gang didn't cause any trouble, he left them alone. Course, he was their homeroom teacher, but normally, he didn't bother the guys.

"Why did ya fall in love with a pilot? And not any pilot, but the first Brunhilde?" Kerlongsj smirked. The boy had a good question. Many of his friends asked him that, but he couldn't give a proper answer. "Can't tell it myself. Cause she is similar, cause she's good, she's skilled. Maybe because of that."

Jozalof grinned. "You also met Tabane? How's she?" Kerlongsj grinned when he walked out. "As wacky as fuck. A genius, no doubt, but a kid. A selfish, annoying brat." Jozalof walked along. "Like Anaton?" He asked with a grin, but stopped when he saw the older guy turning to him.  
Kerlongsj took a breath. "With the fucking difference that Anaton isn't? How would you say it?" He clicked his fingers.

"Arrogant?" Jozalof proposed. "That's a way." They stopped at the room "It's crowded in there. Prepare yourself."

Jozalof took a breath and saw the different persons assembled. Tatenashi was busy arguing with Chifuyu while the two groups. Hackers on the right, about 15 pilots on the left were looking awkwardly at each other. Kerlongsj was the first one to act. "Okay. Silence." He said clapping his hands gaining the attention from everyone. He looked to the hackers who were first years. "I want all the first years out. Pilots or hacker. Get out. The rest stays here."

Ran was disbelieved. She finally thought it was a chance of gaining the attention of Ichika. Now, she wasn't allowed to act. She left for better reasons.

Kerlongsj sighed and walked to Chifuyu. "Back on your feet?" She asked with a slight touch of humour.  
"I'm not that weak." Kerlongsj answered with a grin. He looked to Tatenashi and he buried his hands in his pocket. "You're in the way, girl." Tatenashi looked back to Chifuyu who signed her to move on.

With a look that would freeze most men, she went to stand next to the pilots. Kerlongsj walked to her desk. "You have an idea?" She asked. Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, but not going to be easy. When Tabane fucked me up, I could trace her. Jozalof was so smart to let some electronics in me and I could trace Rabbit Ear."

Tizof smirked as Houki looked away. "But it's dangerous. So propose not to use students for it." It caused a complete ruckus at the pilots.

"You can't be serious." Charlotte said.  
"I need to protect my wife." Laura was shocked.  
"You'll need us. You can't survive without me." Cecilia joined in."  
"Ichika is important for us." Houki shouted.  
"I'll show off." Rin said.

"ENOUGH!" Kerlongsj shouted. "May all be true, but you don't know what you're up against. Also for you, guys. It's easy. Getting in there is not a problem. Getting out there is also no problem. Getting Ichika and Anaton out there is easy. The trick is to stay alive between all these matters. And that's not easy." The hackers were shocked just like the pilots and it was silent. Cirluk was the first one to speak.

"You and Orimura-sensei going to save them." Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, but the thing is that I need support from here. The reason I let you stay here is because my and Chifuyu are gone for quite a while. What would happen when we aren't here?"

Tizof walked to him. "I get it. In case of an attack, we can hold our grounds." The boy stood in front of him and crossed his arms. The pilots fell down on the ground, which caused the guys to smirk and Kerlongsj to nod. "Indeed. If anything happens, you guys can protect this. But we need to pinpoint her first. Before that, Chifuyu" Kerlongsj turned to her. "Can you call Tabane? I have another idea. If that doesn't work, we're going to get them."

Chifuyu sighed. She hated the idea as much Kerlongsj does, but it's the only way. She called Tabane again. "Hi Chi-chan. So is that filthy hacker already gone?" She looked to Kerlongsj who gave her the order to talk on. He removed his sweater from his right arm and the pilots raised an eyebrow when the hacker made a connection with the phone.

He took a line of energy with his fingers and connected that with Chifuyu's phone. Then he looked back to his arm. "Tabane. You can't be serious of Kerlongsj. Did you consider what would paper work that would cause."  
"But Chi-chan. If you stay longer with that boy, he might take you away from me. Just like Ikkun. But your brother already got so many girls." It caused all the girls to blush and the hackers fell on the floor dying of laughing. They had to hold it in, but looked to Chifuyu. Kerlongsj had a surprised look when it was clear that Chifuyu also blushed.

"My brother is too stupid or too dense to notice." Chifuyu replied. Kerlongsj shrugged, agreeing with it. The hackers were now smiling towards the girls, because they knew why Ichika acted like that. The pilots were dumbfounded about that.

Kerlongsj still gave Chifuyu the order to talk along. From his arm, a small computer appeared. He started to swipe with it and after a few minutes, he made a large vertical swipe down.

"Chi-chan. The lights went down. Including my generator. Everything is dark. I can't boost it up again." Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu. With his right arm, he signalled her to give him the phone. "Tabane." He said at a low tone, causing everyone, except Chifuyu to be frightened.

They never saw Kerlongsj like that. Course he was mad now and then, but most of the time, he shrugged it off or talked it out. He wouldn't yell or use physical force like Chifuyu. Most of all, he wasn't severe at all. That's why it freaked out everyone.

"I shut down your base." He said at the same cold, low voice. "You have now two options. Give us Ichika and Anaton back or I swear that I'll destroy everything you built. Every Infinite Stratos you made, every core you built. Every Infinite Stratos in the world has roots leading back to you. If you don't want your invention to be destroyed beyond repair, you give us those kids back."

"You can't do that. That would kill you now. You don't have enough power to do that." Tabane answered.

Kerlongsj just shrugged, agreeing with her. "Well. That's true. It would kill me. But I have to think who's death matters less. I'm just a hacker leader. Ichika is the first male pilot. He's more important. And you think I can't do that. I can shut down Eurasia, 50% of Africa and North America. So shutting all Infinite Stratos down is easy shite. I'm not going to be diplomatic. You destroy that route as soon you touch Anaton. I want him back. Deliver them somewhere or I destroy your base. You have five minutes"

He passed the phone back to Chifuyu looked back from her phone to the man. She knew Tabane was outrageous, but what Kerlongsj said, could shake the whole world. "You heard the man. And considering what I've seen he has done, I won't think he's bluffing." Everyone had the same look in her eyes and the same thoughts in their heads. What in the world is he?

Tabane then talked on. "Okay, you guys win this time. I'll let Ikkun and that boy dropped at the front door of the ISA. You'll find them there. Can you give me my toys back?" She yelled in the phone.

"Answer her, I'll do it as soon we find the boys." Kerlongsj said with a grin. "I have my answer." Chifuyu said. She passed it to Tabane who gave them the locations. Kerlongsj ordered the students to get to the coordinates. They did and found Anaton and Ichika both asleep. Ichika got a rough awaking, Anaton a soft.

By hacker standards.

They made a call to Kerlongsj who stayed behind at Chifuyu. They got the boys, so he activated the secret base and Tabane gave Chifuyu the ok. Chifuyu gave her the warning NEVER to do something like that again.

Kerlongsj grinned as the group celebrated it. Anaton laughed at Ichika's reaction when he told what Kerlongsj had done and what he would do. The group went out and Chifuyu smiled from her bureau. Kerlongsj stood next to her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, back in his casual, cool behaviour.

"Yeah, were you serious?" She asked at a strict tone that normally was only found at her class.

"You mean the shutdown? That I would shut down every Infinite Stratos in the world if she didn't gave the boy back? That I would die. Yeah, or course, I was." Chifuyu's mouth fell open at his answer. Not that she doubted his skill, but his tone changed again. He was again serious and harsh.

"I can't believe that." She said crossing her arms. Kerlongsj turned to her with a smile. "Chifuyu, we all have priorities. The thing is how we protect them and what we think is necessary to make sure we do the right thing. I mean you gave a tournament bound to win to protect your brother. I would turn the world upside down to protect mine."

Kerlongsj noticed she came closer. He smiled. "Hey, I haven't done it. But I hope she takes this serious. Next time I do it." Chifuyu flashed him a smile. "Kerlongsj, what are you?"

"To you?" He asked in a joking tone. "I mean. In whole. You threatened Tabane to shut down the world's most complex machine. I can't believe it."

Kerlongsj grinned. "Well, listen. My nanites are jam packed in my body and that of Jack. If I allowed him to release them all, I'm worse than a nuke. Not that I'm going to do that. I'm the result of experimenting, testing and all that nice stuff. I'm not the final product, but I'm the best until now."

Chifuyu pulled him in a hug and a kiss. "Chifuyu?" He asked. "You're a complete threat to pilots and a complete dangerous fighter and the world's worst hacker, but" After a next kiss, "you're mine."

Kerlongsj nodded. "And you're the best pilot and a teacher from hell, but you're mine." Kerlongsj and Chifuyu both had to laugh at that remark. She laughed silently and he grinned. She went on for a kiss and locked the door before moving on.

* * *

I'm done. This was my longest chapter, but it doens't feel like that.

Not so much action, but I don't get action in my head and I don't wanna write about it. Now, I really don't have inspiration. I hope that school and a normal life will help me with that. I've written this on my final day of my extended holiday. I think I'll give you guys a new chapter in the coming months. Need to think.

My high school life is over. Funny how much FanFiction changed my life in a few months. I hope you liked the opening. It would be realistic when Ichika would have his first wet dream, except he would be killed. Not going this to Mature. As long I don't give adult themes, I'm fine.

For you guys, it seems unrealistic that Kerlongsj could do that, but the thing is that Chifuyu could kick down an Infinite Stratos with a few katana. Kerlongsj isn't psychically strong as her, but his strength flourish in another way.

I wanted to give another way, but I decided to stick with that.

Oh, yeah, I've written this before, but my late update is because I've written enough in the summer and I want to polish this a bit. It's a bridge for you guys between my summer holiday and my free week in November where I could make a new chapter. I hope you guys don't blame me for it.

One last thing, the reason why I make the relation between Tatenashi and Kerlongsj a bit rough is because she is my least favourite haremette.

Okay, Cecilia and Rin have problems, more than the rest, but Tatenashi is annoying. I mean come on. I really don't like her. She's suggestive, gets embarrassed and beats Ichika, messes with him. Not cool.

That she messes with the girls, okay, but with Ichika, it's not funny to watch. And if I read a few fanfics, I'm not the only one. So I put her in a position she has to listen to Kerlongsj and cannot cross the hackers.

Greetings from Flanders. Thanks for the support I got in the summer.

Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.

Next chapter in first days of November. Normally.


	18. Trouble in the evening

Opening song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphys. I had some difficulties, so I had to throw it off and replace it. Sorry lads.

Short pre chapter. I got this already done, but my chapter got too big, so I decided to split it up. This is a shorter chapter. I'm fed up with waiting. Got finally over my writers block, so I decided to give you guys a new chapter.

Please review this. 22/10, you guys get the rest.

* * *

The next day after the abduction, things were a lot quieter at the academy. The persons who were present at the statement Kerlongsj to shut down the IS were sworn to secrecy. It became peaceful at the academy after that.

Lessons went on, just like training. By a lot of questions, Kerlongsj changed the subject battle simulation to survival. That was more practical to learn and less bloody. The girls and guys were very glad for that. In his free hours, he started to teach the other classes.

The hackers from Jozalof's gang wanted to pass to the third year. Thanks to the high scores, which was a riddle, for even Kerlongsj, they couldn't learn anything more. Still, the teachers doubted if it would work out well. In the end, Tatenashi came with a proposition. If they could defeat them, she would allow them to skip the year.

She learnt the hard way that these guys earned their place as rank 10. Unlike Anaton's Free Style in fighting and Cirluk's Brutal Tactic, these guys were trained in the old way of fighting. They won, but only after a few hours.

Despite the rivalry between Ichika's self-proclaimed harem and Anaton's gang and things began to spark a lot more, romance began softly to bloom. Quite some seniors hanged out with Jozalof's gang, because they were the oldest one of the hackers.

But it was really in the first year that the girls and guys threw away their boundaries and were couples were formed. Chifuyu and Kerlongsj decided to take some premeasures. The hackers did the same thing what Kerlongsj told them. They played it fair and open by telling the girls that they had absolutely no experience regarding romance.

By doing so, the girls did the same and you can say they learnt from each other, but to prevent that things would happen, the first years were sent back to Flanders.

Ichika and Anaton became best friends and often hung around with each other. Ichika's training also began to pay off. He held his own against the seven guys. Needlessly to say, he lost that fight, but it took three hours to take them down.

Ichika's friends except for Tatenashi, joined the trainings as well. They finally understood that the guys had no problem training them. They acknowledged the pilots as counterparts. It helped that the guys made a bet. Could one of the girls defeat one of the guys, they got a date with Ichika. If more girls won, they got a ticket for next time.

It also closed the distance between the two groups. Not that you could call them, friends, more like rivals with respect for each other's strength.

Cirluk was the one who stood out. He didn't had any experience talking to girls and mostly shunned the girls. Not that he didn't like the attention, but they didn't appeal to him. He was most of the time flustered and reacted in a wrong way. Unlike his pack members or Jozalof, the girls didn't give him a spark.

Tatenashi was the only one who stood out between the truces the pilots and runners had. She was extremely pissed that Kerlongsj gave Ichika training and her training was less efficient than Anaton's. Ichika also talked back to her and at one point, while she teased him, he got enough, he floored her with a knife he got from Kerlongsj on her throat. He stood up for himself.

Except for Tatenashi, the rest of the girls took peace with that. She was also annoyed that the runners didn't listen to her.

She caused a fight with Cirluk eventually who responded in kind. There was quite some destruction and both Tatenashi as Cirluk received quite some punishment for using their powers. They had to restore the damage they caused. Cirluk had a four day run, meaning that he wasn't allowed to sleep for four days, but still had to attend training and lessons and Tatenashi's authority was hold back for two weeks. Some pilots really began to question that authority.

Kerlongsj decided to talk to her. Hackers were normally quite forgiving and they acknowledged power. If she just accepted that truth, the guys would leave her alone or even accept her to train. That was their policy. "Make allies. That's hard enough. Making enemies is easy"

But nobody could foresee what would happen after a few weeks.

After a long Friday of teaching, the guys were playing soccer after their homework and training. It wasn't their time to train Ichika so they enjoyed the first day of the weekend. It was just a simple, friendly match like you'd found in every school. (Soccer is very popular in Western Europe, more than baseball or football. So it's more logical I place that as a game.)

The guys played, scored, laughed and went on.

Izolf got the ball and played to Kashal. "Bull's eye." Kashal shouted as he scored passed Tizof. The guys were laughing and grinning. Anaton said at the end. "3-0" for team Izolf." He didn't play along. Erzof, Tizof and Raton were cursing.

"You know what lads?" Izolf asked. "What?"  
"Well, if you think of all we went through and now, we're playing soccer like a group of children. It's weird."

"Don't think too much." Tizof said. "Let's play on." Erzof looked to the sky. "I don't think so lads." He looked at the sky. "The sun is setting. It will be dark very soon. Unlike in our place, it won't last an hour." He said. "Ah, shite." Thazalof responded. "Let's get back to the dorms." They all agreed and grabbed their sweaters.

Before they could go on, they saw a few girls walking towards them. It wasn't weird. They were in the ISA after all. Girls were everywhere. But it was strange, these girls didn't wear a uniform and they were some years older. Around Chifuyu's age they guessed.

But that wasn't the problem. The guys felt the same feeling in their gut. "Be on your guard." Every muscle, every brain cell, everything of their instinct told them to watch out for them. They looked at each other and by telepathy or just by living with each other, they understood it.

There were three girls, but the guys went to stand in their positions. Tizof stood before Anaton, his brother behind the young boy. Izolf and Kashal right and left from them. Erzof and Raton joined them. "Can we help with something?" Tizof was the first one to ask and to speak.

One of the women removed their coat that covered her head. They all had the gulp and Tizof even got a blush. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair was stunning, but her cold blue eyes spoiled that. Her face would be the most perfect thing the guys saw if it wasn't covered with an evil smirk.

"Yes. Could you be so kind to die?" She asked at a calm tone. She attacked the boy without a warning with a sword. She was faster than he would suspect, but one centimetre before the sword would cut his head, she felt a fist swinging at her face.

Kashal was a bit faster and she was punched back. "Great job, bitch. Couldn't you know that those guys were fighters in a group?" One of her companions said when she was thrown back in the group. "Hey, you should take care of one as well, idiot."

It was a completely different way how Tizof reacted. "Thanks lad. I own you big time." Kashal still stood in front of his friend. "No problem."

"Let's kick their arses." Izolf proposed when he activated his hooks. Erzof nodded. "Yeah. We're going to rock." He made his canon and aimed at the girls. "Anaton. Orders." Tizof asked. "Two on one. Defensive. Begin." The close range fighters ran towards the girls, covered by the heavy fire power.

Tizof focused on the blond haired girl that wanted to kill him. He had his two swords ready and despite his swords were smaller, he had the advantage by having two. He blocked her large sword with his left hand and went with his right to her throat. He didn't notice that the girl kicked her foot, making him fall. "Shite." He shouted.

He broke the attack off and tried to get his balance back. Unfortunately, the girl took her sword and swung it at him. She aimed at his feet. He could get up, but the girl focused on that and pushed him down. He fell on his back. "Fuck." He said.

The girls blue eyes had a psychotic look and he looked up. "You filthy. Die." Before she could push the sword down, an arrow hit her shoulder and she backed off. "What?" The arrow hit target and a huge electric wave came over her. Tizof gave her a kick for giving him some distance and got up. He didn't hesitate and pushed his swords at her stomach.

The blond haired pilot was too busy trying to get the arrow of her shoulder to notice. Tizof let the gun mechanisms work and unlike the match with Houki who got a light kick off, he literally blew her off his swords with a huge bang. She flew back and landed at a three. He looked back and saw his brother standing who shot a few arrows passed him aimed at the girl.

The arrows were meant for her clothing so she couldn't run away. He looked to his brother. He gave a salute to his brother who fired a few more arrows. "Are you sick Tizof?" He shouted. "It's the second time someone saved you in a ten minute span. Did that training with Houki made you weak?" He asked. "No, it's just that the woman is so good. She's near Kerlongsj's level" He said while the woman appeared behind him. He looked back. "You lowlife." She shouted.

She had an IS now. It was a weird one. It had a few matches with an Uchigane model and Houki's Akatsubaki. It had a pink colour and the sword was flaming. It wasn't a katana, but more Western styled. It had a weird form. It didn't have one smooth line, but different forms and openings.

It was a good thing for the young swordsman that Anaton shield was active. "Tizof. Make yourself ready. She gets through that." Anaton shouted. Tizof nodded, because just a second the shield was up, it was broken down. The pilot got after him, raising her sword, but it was held down by Tizof.

The pilot was shocked that someone could stop her swords. Tizof himself was shocked. True, he had a lot of training, but he was facing an adult woman and she was obviously a trained pilot. He struggled to keep the sword down. She was a lot better.

He smiled at his opponent. It wasn't a sadistic one, but a victorious one. She looked up and saw Thazalof aiming at her face and he released the arrow. She couldn't get way, because Tizof blocked every movement. It hit her face completely. Tizof felt how the strength of the sword faded. He didn't hesitate and in a split second, he cut her IS open starting by the shoulders. He completely went through her.

In the meantime the two other groups were also busy.

Izolf opponent activated her IS at the beginning of the fight. The blue haired pilot had a model like Laura, but heavily modified. He evaded the rockets fired at him and he looked up. He launched his hooks and used his mechanism to pull the pilot towards him. It didn't work out the way he hoped, because she raised the arm he aimed at and flew in the air. She aimed her guns at him and only by swinging, he could avoid the heavy fire.

Erzof foresaw that and fired at her. She saw the explosive flying towards. It gave a huge impact, but it caused Izolf to get a shock. He was trained in that and it was tactic that worked a lot, but he couldn't help to shout. "Dammit, Erzof. Kill her, not me."

The giant grinned, but that disappeared as the dusk got away. The pilot had set up a shield. The two were reminded that those shields were one for the basic things to understand. "Well, I underestimated you guys." She said. "Shit." Was Izolf's response. He looked to his brother and gave him a nod.

Erzof smirked as he changed the ammunition of Monster. He changed it to quick firing rockets. He aimed at her and fired. It was faster, more accurate than Tabane's IS and more deadly.

The pilot flew through the rockets following her for a change. Izolf waited when he could struck on her. He released his hooks and backed down.

While the pilot was focused on the heavy fire, Izolf appeared in front of her and he used his hooks to get on her face. She couldn't react, because he was trained to be faster than the automatic protection.

He used his right hook to get across her face and his left hold her neck in a grip. "Erzof." He shouted. His friend reacted, he looked and fired. A huge wave swept the pilot away. All the missiles got at her and avoided Izolf. She would have flew away if Izolf didn't get a hold on her and threw her back to his friend.

He saw her flying back and waited. Despite he had a canon on his back, he floored her with his two hands. The canon became more precise. The pilot opened her green eyes and she saw how he aimed at her face. "Got ya."

Kashal on the other hand had a lot more problems. He saw how the pilot fired at him. Normal pilots or hackers wouldn't get close to her, but luckily for him, he was used to this. He grinned as he activated a skateboard and flew to her.

Despite the firing continued, he evaded it. Kashal had two tasks. Distract her so Raton could fire and damage her. That was easier said than done, but he saw something. The pilot had to reload the guns, so that gave him an opening. He moved towards her and got close. He jumped up, just out of the pilot's calculations and the red haired pilot felt a punch on her.

Kashal was only shocked that he found his fists blocked by her short blade. Not that he would get wounded, but he knew that he was at a disadvantage for not using weapons. Normally, claws would be enough, but he didn't even had those. He gave up weapons for efficiency and being faster, but now he lost that advantage. Now, he had to think of something else.

The pilot aimed with her other hand at his face, but before she could even aim, Raton shot. He had his gift from Erzof and aimed at her. "Eat this." He said. He fired at her. The pilot took a full hit and fell down.

For them, it was the least problem taking her down. He put his thumb in the air to Raton who landed next to him.

The pilots all fell down around the same time. The close range hackers got down and joined their friends on the ground. "Great. You messed up." The blue haired said to her two group members.

"Like you're one to talk." The red haired said.

"Shut the fuck up, bitches." The blond one shouted. But they soon realized in which situation they were.

They were surrounded by the hackers. They expected pilots to defend themselves, but these guys held their own. It was then they began to see the difference with them and a lot of young pilots on the ISA.

It wasn't a group of young, careless guys with a few special powers like most students who bragged about it, but a well-organized and skilled group of warriors and accomplished killers.

The pilots got briefed that these guys weren't as good as them. So how in the world could these guys defeat them? That was in no way possible.

"Okay, you still live, because we have a question." Anaton said while cracking his knuckles. Tizof still had his swords active, Raton had two small assault rifles at his arms, Erzof canon was active, Thazalof had his hands on an arrow, Izolf flunk out the hooks and Kashal caressed his fists.

"Why are you here?" Anaton said. The pilots wouldn't speak, but for the guys kicking their asses was no problem. Unfortunately, there were bigger problems coming up.

Anaton fell on the ground as the earth shook. "What in the world?"

The pilots looked at each other. Despite being damaged, they flew up and left. "Come back, you sore losers." Anaton shouted. "We'll each other soon and then you would be kissing the ground on our feet." One of the pilots said. The guys raised an eyebrow and shook their heads.

Never would they kiss the ground around the feet of a woman. They rather die.

The pilots flew away. "Well, if there are more of them, we're shitted." Erzof stated. Anaton took a breath. "Lads, you go to the academy and help where you can. Try to contact Kerlongsj. He should be inside now."

"What are you going to do?" Tizof asked to his young commander. "I'm going to get the rest of our crew. We'll need them"

The guys nodded and left with the skateboards. Tizof and Thazalof were the first one to leave, followed by their friends. They flew to the academy. They saw pilots flying to their enemies.

* * *

And that's it for now. Slight teaser I wanted to give you guys and it's also quicker to give following message.

If you got a request for me to write, you can ask in the reviews or PM's. It's interesting to write about the ideas you guys have. I'll see if I can get them in this story or I just make a one-shot for it.

It's also a way to take a break every now and then from this. If I hit a writer's block, that's really annoying with so much spare time on my hand.

One shots are okay or maybe two or four chapters. Not too long. I've done a lemon as a request, I've no problem with that, but I'm not going to switch completely to lemon. Only a few conditions.

No incest. I'm not going Ichika X Chifuyu or Ichika X Madoka.

Don't ask for anything too funky. I think you get what I mean.

Like I said, no problem with lemon, but I'll use my OC's in it. If you want an Ichika X girl or harem fic, sorry. Not going to do that. Find it somewhere else.

Something else. Lot of romance. That's just a personal thing.

Tot over 2 weken.

Kerlongsj.


	19. Under attack

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Author's note.

Inspired by the story of i'mherepresent. Truth to be told and a few elements taken from it.

Important. I decided to throw away the idea to write this as a harem fic and I decided to let a few girls (almost every girl) pair up with a few OC's.

Why you ask? That's easy explained. It's hard to imagine a harem ending in this Light Novel, more because we don't get anything from the original work and no fic I read has an ending of that.

It's also easier for chapters or a new story in the future. And I got male characters, so not using them is a bit stupid.

I want to do this on the long run, but that doesn't mean that I got ideas placed further away than this.

Don't worry, I won't let Ichika single, but it will take some time before I get there.

Something else, I'll try to update, but with Syndicate lurking around the corner, I can't make promises. I'll try to do prework and to give you guys your monthly update.

The reason why I split it up, was because it became a bit too big for me.

In this, both the pilots and the youngsters are figting, but Kerlongsj is showing off big time.

* * *

I'm also going to do answers on reviews, because I got two of them and normally, I answer them via PM, but someone didn't left his name, so I decided to do it via this. If you give me your name, I'll send back.

 **Answers on reviews.**

Qweenashleyfox: Yeah, I know it wasn't my strongest one. I think you'll like this more. It was just a short prequel. Coming chapters will be more your taste, because I know you like romance a lot.

TheUnkown guest: Yeah, I plan to do a pairing with Madoka, but not with Kashal. I don't think that will mix. Don't even know where you got the idea from. I'm also going to do a Laura X Oc, but I need to think how I'm going to do that. For now, this is pure fighting.

* * *

Explosions was around the air and the guys heard screaming. The whole academy was red, like sun was setting. In reality, fire was spread. The guys were used to it, but they had now two months of peace. It was not that they were afraid. They just need a few minutes to get used to it.

As soon the hackers left, they were suprised by what they saw.

Some were pilots, but unlike those they guys faced, they were unmanned IS and others were humans. The hackers couldn't believe it. Kashal was the first one to notice. "Guys? Do you notice it too?"

"You mean, that these guys are also hackers?" Raton asked. "Yeah, but I can't identify their program."

Charlotte was buys firing at some of them. She was together with Laura, fighting together. One of the warriors had a sword in his hands and appeared at her back.

She turned around and she saw him, but too late to react. "Burn in hell." He shouted. She was frozen, but before the man could react, his head was blown off by Kashal. "Sorry, we're late." He said with a grin and he moved his hand up and down.

"Thank you." The French girl said. Laura used her daggers to keep off three warriors. Raton aimed his shotgun and killed the rest. He gave her a remark. "Started the party without us?"

"Just in time for round two." She answered. Laura learned to crack a joke more easily.

Tizof looked around. It was one utter chaos. He saw Cecilia, Kanzashi and Tatenashi at the battle ground, they were fighting, but a lot of girls were running around and hiding. Screams filled the place, it was an utter chaos.

Tatenashi saved three with a spear from an unmanned IS. "Quickly, get out of here." Cecilia fired at the men who ran from the beach. "You won't get past me." She had to look, but there were too much to fire on, she didn't know wich to choose. "Cecilia." She heard. "'Erzof."

"Cecilia, I'll give a signal okay?" She nodded. He used his canon as a mortar and the men who survived scattered. "Now." Cecilia had no problem firing on the rest. "That was awesome." Erzof shouted. "High Five." Cecilia asked. "Fist bump." He asked. If she swung her arm, it would cut his arm off. Cecilia nodded and she gave him one.

"Erzof." He heard from Tizof." I'm going to look for Kerlongsj together with Thaza. Could you hold it out till then?" Erzof nodded. "Hurry before there any left."  
"Like I let you have all the fun." Tizof shouted back at a joking tone. The brothers left with a huge grin.

The two brothers left and Izolf saw a few men getting close to a few pilots. He took the two down. "Quickly. Get out of here and keep your head down."

They nodded and left. Kanzashi used his katana to get some others down who grouped behind him.

"Who are these guys?" She asked to him. "They're hackers just like us, but I don't know them."

Izolf looked around. Erzof was busy with Cecilia, Tatenashi could deal with the men alone. Kashal and Raton helped Laura and Charlotte out with the unmanned units.

He looked to Kanzashi. "Team up for now?" She nodded. They looked to a new group of enemies. "Give me cover."

"Got it."

He proceeded to the men and with one hook, he got in the gut of one man, he turned around and launched the other to the face of another. When he pulled one towards him, he ducked and tossed the man over his shoulder. He made a jump and turned around to give extra effect to one man and punched one man on the knees and he floored him. Kanzashi helped him to blow up the rest.

Tatenashi used her spear to fight as well. Just like the pilots the hackers had to deal with, the men underestimated the young women. They were really fighting well. Good thing that the hackers told them they could use Infinite Stratos for human enemies.

"It's not right to use it, but in a fight you need to decide who you choose." Is what they told him.

Erzof saw something and he tapped Cecilia. "Cecilia. That truck." He pointed at her. "It's too fast for me. Could you shoot the driver?" He asked to her at a humble tone.

The British noble woman was shocked, but she nodded and she shot. The truck stopped and Erzof fired as soon it lowered speed. It blew up. The two nodded. "Excellent shot." He said. He wans't lying, Cecilia really impresed him.

Tatenashi joined Izolf and her sister. "You know these guys?" The Russian beauty asked. "Sorry. They're hackers just like us, but I don't know them."

"Izolf. Kanzashi-chan. Get down." She said. The two ducked and she used her spear to take a few men down with one swoop. He got back up and killed the remaining two. "Tatenashi-senpai" She heard. She looked to Charlotte and Raton who landed at the little group.

"Where are Laura and Kashal?" She asked. "They wanted to go alone." Raton answered. "Better let them do that. Charlotte noticed something." Tatenashi turned to the blond pilot.

"I saw some coming from the other direction. There is no end to them." She explained. Tatenashi gritted her teeth. "Charlotte." Izolf asked. "Where are they coming from? They must have used something to get here. If we can destroy their vessels, we can stop them." She nodded.

"Right. Charlotte, Raton. You go look for that. If you can do it, go ahead." The two looked at each other, but they nodded. "I have a question. Where's Anaton and the twins?"

"Anaton raising our numbers and the twins fetching the teachers. We're going to need them."

Tatenashi understood it. "Kaichou, could you take care of the pilots?" She nodded. "What're you going to do?" She asked Izolf with a distrust. "Me and Kanzashi going to clean up here. Good luck."  
"For you as well."

In the academy.

Tizof and Thazalof kept quiet and sneaker around. The place was a mess. It was unbelievable. "Let's go stealth." Thazalof proposed. Tizof looked around. He agreed on it. Stealth was easier in this and they could move faster. They hid behind the rubble and went on quietly.

They had to get to the teachers room, but that was a few floors higher and easier said than done.

They found a few soldiers wandering around the place, talking loud enough. Sure that would easy win this fight. The guys didn't understood the language, but why would you know what they spoke if you kill them?

Tizof pointed a few out and after a nod from his brother, he sneaked nearby. Thazalof shot a few down, but before the men could notice what was going on, they were killed by his sword. Thazalof shot down a look out on the way. They crept on, killing most they found. Tizof picked up a blade he found. It was easier to use it then his swords.

They also met a lot of girls on the way. They rescued them and told them to keep their head down.

Tizof found the stairs and cut two soldiers down and they noticed something weird. On the lower floors, there were a lot of enemies, but as higher they got, their numbers decreased. On the last two, they didn't find anyone.

They were shocked as they saw Kerlongsj facing over forty enemies. What was more shocking that he didn't activate his hacker tech. Tizof wanted to charge in, but he was thrown back by Thazalof.

"What?" He asked his friend disbelieved and confused. "Anaton once told me that when Kerlongsj fights alone, you better not interfere." Tizof had a hard time believing it. Kerlongsj was good, but facing so many foes in your own without anything special. Could even he win that?

The men surrounded Kerlongsj as he looked around. One of the men grinned. "Well, what do we have here? The false and weak leader of the Legal Faction." He spoke at a joking and denigrating tone. "Well, at least, I got my personal honour. It's brave to fight soldiers, but to kill children? You're no soldiers, but bullies." Kerlongsj answered. The two boys grinned.

When Kerlongsj spoke like that, most of the time, he was going to kick asses and kill a lot of people. "We're doing what's right!" He got as answer.

"By killing young pilots and runners? You will never get the gratitude you think you'll get!" Kerlongsj spoke back.  
"By those damned Infinite Stratos, women got the upper hand in society. You can't tell me you like it?"

"That's true." Kerlongsj answered. "I don't like it all. But by committing acts like these, you lower yourself to their level. By disobeying and ignoring the laws they placed, you get a lot more. Rebel without violence. Besides, my solution is a lot better."

"Surrendering to the pilots?"

"Making peace to them."

"You can't make peace to them. They'll still get the upper hand." Kerlongsj shook his head. "Yes, but if you can talk with them, you'll get along. I'm the first hacker who became friends with a pilot."

"Who would that be? What kind of pilot would be so low to talk to a traitor like you?" Kerlongsj grinned and pointed behind him. A woman stood behind him. He was shocked. How did she get there?

The man recognized the woman. "Chifuyu Orimura." He spoke his last words. She raised her sword and cut him down. She ran to Kerlongsj and the two stood back to back. "Ready?" She nodded.

The two flew at their enemies. Chifuyu used her kendo skills to kill the men. Tizof swallowed as he saw how the Brunhilde used her six swords. He couldn't believe she was so good. She was like a war goddess, cutting the men down. Her moves were calculated, she made stances and it was impossible to stop her. She was too fast to counter her movements. It was like she was at a nature.

She countered an enemy by turning down the sword and impaling him. She them made a circle movement killing the others. It was like the men couldn't touch her, so elegantly she moved through them. With her swords, she made circles and stances, cutting through the men.

She moved around, drove her sword through one enemy and slicing in another one. After that, she beheaded another one.

Kerlongsj killed equally efficiently, but at a completely different way. Unlike Chifuyu's elegance, stances and fighting like a goddess, Kerlongsj used brutal moves, high speed and relied on his instinct and reflexesd.

With his two knives, he fought a lot closer to his enemies. He picked one men out and used both his knives to pierce trough him. At another, he got through the men and he made a circle in his jump for more effect. Before the third men could react, he turned his right knife pivot, rammed in the neck and made a circle while impaling him in the hearth.

The fourth one received his right knife at the throat. Kerlongsj got through him. He took the man up from there and floored him. He then blocked another one by kicking on the knee. He used his pivot blade to pick him up by the head and he threw him off with the other one. With another one, he threw him against the wall and kicked him.

He flew up it and landed right on two others.

The remaining ones were no problem for Kerlongsj and Chifuyu as disposing of them took only twenty minutes.

The last one was alive, but it didn't took long. Kerlongsj looked to him and activated his knife. "Who sent you?"  
"Fuck you." The man answered. "Wrong answer." Kerlongsj shrugged and with his right knife, he sliced the throat of the man.

He got up and moved his hand up and down, trying to get the blood off. "Still as brutal as ever, Kerlongsj." Chifuyu sheathed her weapons. Kerlongsj looked to her with the same sparkle in his eyes. "You are not the one to talk. I was faster."

"I was better."

"As always." Kerlongsj shrugged. "But thanks for the help, it would have been a massive pain in the ass to deal with all of them." Chifuyu grinned. "The rest of the teachers took too long. So I went ahead."

Kerlongsj sighed. "You really don't wanna use Kurazakura, do you?" Chifuyu shook her head. "That's private. Besides, do I need her to fight?" Kerlongsj looked around. "As long the situation don't call for it, you can leave her be, but as soon, you can't hold your own, I'll free her."

"Then I kill you." Chifuyu bluntly stated the fact.  
"You think? Do you forget who I am?" Kerlongsj answered. "I'm not as strong as you, but that doesn't mean you'll get me."

With an explosion outside, they were back to the situation they were in. A door went open and immediately, the two reacted. Kerlongsj pulled his hood back on and Chifuyu took her katana.

The teachers guided by Yamada came in the room. "Little late for the party, Maya?" Chifuyu said in a calm tone. "Miss Orimura, don't tell me that you and Orlejov-sensei?" Both Tizof and Thazalof crept out of their hiding as they saw the battel was ended.

"Believe it, Yamada-sensei. They finished those forty soldiers off by their own. We saw it all. Orlejov-sensei? I got a question." Tizof turning to his teach. "Why did not activate your hack tech?" Kerlongsj shrugged with a grin on his face. Tizof found it hard to believe that Kerlongsj could fight like that.

He didn't use his hack tech to defeat them, but this was the first time he saw Kerlongsj fighting with only using conventional weapons. Well, not the first time actually fighting, he used it against normal soldiers, but these guys weren't normal.

"Well, it's nice to fight like that, but you need to preserve power and doing handwork every now and then isn't a bad thing. It keeps you sharp" He ended the conversation. The guys were surprised by the tone Kerlongsj used. A bit cool, but half joking.

"Something up, lads?" Kerlongsj asked to the guys. "Outside. Shit hitting the fan." Thazalof shorted the information. "Well, I suppose we're going to rock. This is going to be a long night. Not too tired, Chifuyu." Chifuyu smiled. "I'm just getting heat up. Yamada."

"Hai." The green haired woman reacted as a student. "You and the other teachers. Go help the students. You're way too late."  
"Yes ma'am." They left in ten seconds, so the only ones remaining were Tizof, Thazalof, Chifuyu and Kerlongsj.

"Eh, Sensei? We haven't seen Houki, Rin or Ichika outside. Are they still here?" Chifuyu became extremely pale. Kerlongsj stayed calm, he knew that they wouldn't die so easily. "What about you lads?"

"We were attacked by pilots, but I don't think they are affiliated with these guys. Anaton went to fetch the rest of the guys. The two of us went to get you. The rest is fighting outside." Before Kerlongsj could speak about anything, they heard a voice and by a broken window, they saw Anaton with the rest. "Hell's Punch." He shouted. He broke an unmanned drone with one hit.

"Brutal kid you've raised." Chifuyu answered to Kerlongsj. "Well, he's decent." They looked over the battle ground. The first years were joining in the fight, but they were told to get the pilots out who couldn't fight.

Kerlongsj looked up and saw Ran Gotanda fighting. She was a good pilot for a first year. She used her Light Green Jewel to provide support for Cecilia and Erzof. She was sneaked behind by one of the soldiers. "Damnit." She shouted, but before the man could strike, a bardiche pushed him off.

"Are you okay?" A rough voice asked her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Cirluk standing. "Thanks."  
"Watch your back." He told her before he landed and went on.

Tizof turned to his teachers. "What now?" Kerlongsj crossed his arms. For now, he didn't know what he should do. "Chifuyu." He looked to her. Most of the time, she had a plan and he listened to her. He only did that, because she knew the rules better than he did. He couldn't use the runners as an army. He gave them the orders, but in this kind of situation, she was better suited for it.

"Kerlongsj, can you trace Ichika?" She asked almost reluctantly tone. Kerlongsj nodded. "That will take a few minutes, but no problem. Lads." He turned to the twins. "Go help your comrades. That's maybe better."

The two nodded. "Good luck, teach."  
"For you as well, guys." The two flew off and Kerlongsj rolled up his sleeves and opened his computer. In two minutes, he found Ichika. "Got him. I don't know if Houki or Lingyin are with him." Chifuyu shook her head. "Let's go."

The two began to run through the hallways. Whoever did this, they were good prepared. A lot was destroyed. "Kerlongsj. I have a question." He turned to her and he understood that he better gave the good answer.

"What do you want to know?"  
"What does the connection actually do between Ichika and Anaton?" Kerlongsj smiled. He hadn't figured it out, but what he knew was that Byakushiki was jam packed with nanites from both him and Anaton and that Ichika could use the a few techniques from Anaton. That's why he could trace him. If you trace the nanites to the creator, you got at Kerlongsj.

Of course, Ichika wasn't nearly as good as Anaton in using them. That's why Kerlongsj told him to use the nanites for modifying and making it easier to use Byakushiki.

Anaton's Hell Fire began to develop a Bracelet like Ichika. Basically, the two programs who were connected began to copy each other. But it was all theory. They didn't get a lot of useful things for now. Ichika could use a shield, but only if he wore the bracelet of Byakushiki. Still, he couldn't use the tech like Anaton.

It would take ages for Anaton before his 'Infinite Stratos' was ready. And then you had the question if he could pilot the damn thing.

"Don't know. For what I have seen, the programs are connected. That's why I could trace him. Thanks to the nanites. In theory, they can use the same weapons, but it would take ages before they are at the same level."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. Kerlongsj didn't ask for perfection from his students like her. He asked them to give their best shot and if that isn't enough, work on to get further. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ichika got a high chance level, that's true, but that's doesn't mean that you're a strong hacker." Chifuyu got interested. The only things she knew from the other technology is what Kerlongsj told her. Of course, she was interested. It gave her the only person who could match her.

"Go on."  
"Ichika's change level is easily 80 percent. But that's doesn't mean that you can work with them. Change level isn't the same as sync level. Anaton's sync level is extremely high, he told you that. That's why I gave him Hell's Fire. But his change level was extremely low. I think not even 40 percent."

"I don't follow it." Chifuyu told him. She suddenly realized she gave him a weakness. "Well, simply said. A chance level is the level how your body will react and later on accept nanites. It also makes how your program will evolve. Sync level is the level how good you can work with them. In easy words said."

Chifuyu followed it. "Okay. I get that."

"Ichika high chance level isn't enough for him to fight with them. His piloting skills are decent, but not to say very good. The same thing with his hack skills. Ordering shields is easy, but to really fight like a hacker, you need to constantly move your nanites and give other codes to get good results. Anaton's low Control is a way how he could fight and give incredible results without using a lot of his power. Hell's Punch is the perfect example."

"You're saying Anaton is better than Ichika?" Chifuyu asked him. "No, actually. That depends how you see it and which context and which power. Anaton 's IS, if he gets on, will be useless for him if he could use it to begin with. He doesn't have the same level as me, but what he does have is potential and talent. Not talent like Tatenashi." He gave a direction where they should run to Chifuyu. "How do you mean?"

"Unlike Tatenashi who's good in fighting, Anaton's talent comes with another way. He is strong, but he fights in a unique way. Unlike Ichika who relies on close range and pure strength, Anaton isn't so strong. He tries to find weaknesses and exploit them. Basically, that isn't even needed, because he's meant to shut down enemies, heal his friends and making strategies."

"I get somewhere." Chifuyu agreeing. "Anaton is strong. No mistake. But that's a tale for another day. We're close to Ichika." Ending the chat. Chifuyu found it interesting to learn about it. Even she didn't know everything from Kerlongsj. There had to be a reason why he gave teachings to his class the way he did.

He gave them questions to think about, work it out and test them. She gave the theory and they had to figure it out. He did the same, but supported them at times of need.

The two walked on and they saw the three students fighting in the beginning of the hallway. They saw Ichika who held his own against two units. He tried to fence them off with Yukihira.

Rin and Houki did the same for one themselves. "Reckon you can take down two of them?" He asked Chifuyu. "No problem." She answered. She flew to the two. "Orimura. Hold one at one place for me." She shouted at her younger brother. He did so. She jumped and cut the two down.

She was even too fast for them to notice. Kerlongsj passed her. A small grin covered his face. "Still the best." He thought. He saw the two girls fighting. Houki used her two katana to keep one off and Rin shot at the other.

"Shinonono, Huang, fall back." He yelled at the two. He cracked his fists and touched the floor. "Gallic Fury." From out the floor, two energy lines flew to the units. They got hold of the two units. Kerlongsj stood up and smashed his arms down. It caused the two units to blow up. Both Rin as Houki were shocked.

"I know he's strong, but it always surprise me." Houki told herself. Rin nodded, agreeing with the kendo champ. "Sorry if I took your fun, but outside is more than plenty." Kerlongsj told the two girls who landed next to him.

"Unbelievable, Orlejov-sensei." Kerlongsj looked surprised, began to laugh and crossed his arms. "This was nothing. That is unbelievable." He pointed with his thumb behind them. They saw Chifuyu lecturing her younger brother. "Chifuyu defeated those two after Ichika without using a weapon."

Both Houki and Rin turned pale and looked back to Kerlongsj. "What's going on?" The two girls asked. Chifuyu turned to him as well and Ichika got up.

"Okay, I own you an explanation. The ones attacking us are unmanned units. I don't know where they come from. The twins told me of real pilots, but I think that those are from another enemy. The men who you see are hackers, like me and Anaton."

Chifuyu crossed her arms. "Aren't you leader of them?" Before she could get angry, Kerlongsj turned to her, calming her down. "I'm leader of the Legals. You got two other factions. The Rogues and the bad guys, the Extremes. These are the guys who're attacking us. What I find weird is that they attack alongside Infinite Stratos. They normally would never do that."

"Well, we can figure that out later. Right now, we have bigger worries." Kerlongsj told the three. They looked outside and the battle began to turn in their favour, but it wasn't won yet. "Shinonono, Huang. Go help your friends."

"Hai, sensei." The two left. Kerlongsj activated his skateboard again and he offered a hand to Chifuyu. "You still don't have a way to fly?" He asked with a teasing tone to Chifuyu. She played along the joke. "Better hurry." She answered.

Kerlongsj took her up and the two left. He had to balance with her in his arms, but he had no problem. A few girls saw them and despite the situation, they fainted. The two warriors didn't see them and that was for the best.

When he was two meters from the ground, he dropped her. "You can handle yourself." He asked her. "No problem." She saw a few soldiers running to the girls and she drew her blades.

Kerlongsj cracked his knuckles. "Time to end this." He thought in himself. He landed at the middle of the battlefield. He looked around and closed his eyes.

"I'll show them what the power of the Flemish Devil really is. Devil's Code." He closed his eyes and he began to speak. "9 cirkels van hel. Unieke code. Reusachtige cirkel van energie." (9 circles of hell. Unique code. Huge circle of energy).

Energy began to rotate around him, slowly, but steady.

It would take some time before he was done. Rin was busy fighting the unmanned drones before an arrow took down a unit who sneaked behind her. She and Houki looked up and they saw Tizof charging at them while Thazalof gave them cover. He used his dual swords to take out a unit

"Nice to see you're here." He said to the two childhood friends of Ichika. Houki and he went to stand together. "Let's see if you're better."

"Competition. Bring it on." The two left. Rin looked to Thazalof. The petite girl sighed and the long, brown-haired kid shrugged. He knew his brother well, enough. "We teaming up." He asked the Chinese girl. She nodded. "Good idea." Thazalof began to fire, which gave Rin the opportunity to charge at a few enemies.

These guys weren't the only ones.

Ichika was flying towards a few pilots, before he heard his name "Ichika." Was shouted over the battle ground. Ichika saw Anaton, running to him. "Stay there for a sec."

He stopped and Anaton activated his arm and swung it to him. "Give me a lift." The young kid asked while he got at the back of Ichika. "No problem."  
"I'll tell you where you should drop me."

He cracked his knuckles and looked to several groups or better said couples fighting.

"Ichika. That spot." He saw more soldiers coming. "There is no end to them." Ichika had no idea what to do. "There has to. We just haven't reached the end yet." Anaton jumped off. "Anaton!"

"Hell's Punch." He shouted. With an enormous impact, the group was wiped out. He saw Anaton standing. "I really need to show off. These guys are good in what they're doing."

Kashal hitted the two ears of an enemy and when he was down, he swung his right fist at such power. "Laura" He looked to the short soldier who used her energy rifle to cause an opening at the soldiers. Kashal didn't hesitate and he jumped. "Lightening Fists." He landed at the opening, causing an electric shockwave.

He gave the girl a salute and she responded.

Their original partners kept themselves busy with the units. "Charlotte. You still have that program your brother gave you?" Raton asked while he used a hacker model of an IWI ACE 53. Unlike his shotguns or pistols who, just like Charlotte, were attached on his arms, he bended his energy and made replicas of the guns and used them like most soldiers. It was a side effect of the program.

Also more, because normally hackers who use guns were a lot sturdier and strong built than the slender and young man. He used his rifle to blow the head off a unit.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Charlotte flew underneath him. "If that's the case. Allow me to join you." He flew away from them, after he threw a hand grenade to them. He shot down the assault rifle and used a grenade launcher to buy him some distance. When he joined Charlotte, the two were flying, trying to distract the units.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked him disbelieved. Raton nodded. "Yeah, but you need to trust me. Charlotte, I can download my guns to your program, giving you a huge boost. My agility is nothing, compared to the speed of the units. So I'll give the programs and you need to fire. D'accord?"

"Oui. Go ahead." In a full flight, he got at the back of the French candidate. "This is going to give a spark. Grit your teeth." She did. Raton took a breath. This was going to be awkward to say the least. He put his hands at her back and he got a contact with her capsule. "Charlotte. I got a connection with your program. Downloading now."  
"Okay." Was the only thing he heard. "Done." Was the response Charlotte got after a minute.

She was dazzled. "Wow." Raton was startled. "Something wrong."  
"I can't believe you got so many guns. Yours outmatch the guns of most Infinite Stratos." Raton couldn't believe he got a compliment. For some reason, he got a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks. Do you want a recommendation?" Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. What's your idea?"  
"I recommend a machine gun. The MG3 is the best solution." Charlotte looked to him. "I thought you hated Germans." She said to him with a serious tone.  
"Wrong. The hackers have nothing against the Germans. And like me, a lot love their conventional weapons. We just have a dislike for the arrogant pilots." He answered a bit teasingly and a bit denying.

She smiled. "Raton. Could you be so kind to activate the weapon?"  
"No problem. MG3 being loaded now. Go ahead." Charlotte felt how her rifles were replaced and how the gun was formed.

"I downloaded the gun at your arms. You can use it on both arms. If I get off you, I'll take my programs with you." He said her. "Okay. Time to start rocking." Charlotte aimed and she shred a group of units to pieces.

Her mouth fell open. "Wow. This fire power is incredible."  
"That's because Infinite Stratos are meant for sports." She looked to Raton. He got off her and stood next to her. "Hacker technology is meant to kill." She looked to him. "Time to burn this down." He made a special gun. "What's that?"  
"My special creation." He aimed at the group. "Fire breather." He pulled the trigger and a huge flam came from it.

Charlotte looked in awe to the young guy. "A fantasy I had since I was a kid. Based on the gift I got from Erzof."

Charlotte looked to him after he was done firing. "After this, you and I going to have a match."  
"Deal."

Kanzashi and Izolf were busy helping each other out. Just like Kashal and Laura, the two focused on the ground soldiers. "Kanzashi. Fire whenever you can." Izolf looked to the Uchigane pilot. "No problem." She fired the rockets. "Mountain Storm." Izolf had no problem picking out the remaining. He put a thumb up to the young, blue-haired girl.

Cecilia and Erzof stopped focusing on the soldiers and got at the units. "Erzof-san. I see several coming from the other direction." Cecilia and he were higher than most pilots. He turned to her direction. "Give me some coordinates." He asked her at a polite tone. "At twelve a clock, twelve meters."  
"Thanks." He got at her and he fired his canon. The group fell out their formation and he looked to her. "Now, Cecilia." She aimed her rifle. "Bull's Eye." Erzof shouted as she took out the rest of the pilots.

"What did you expect from Britain's top pilot?" Erzof shrugged. "Could you drop the san? I'm Flemish." The two nodded, but in a second, Erzof pulled the girl towards him. "Erzof? Why, what are you?"  
"That's why." He said as he pointed a few more pilots.

"There is no end to them." Kanzashi backed down.  
"There has to be. What, tired yet?" Izolf asked at a tone you could say, a mix of teasing, surprise and annoyance. It got a reaction on the otherwise shy Kanzashi. "I'm not tired yet. I'll show you."  
"I'm eager to see."

After Ichika dropped Anaton off at the place, Anaton nodded to Ichika to pick him up. Anaton got a lift from up. "Can't you fly yourself?"  
"Yeah, but my skateboard is useless in my situation. Besides, you need me." Anaton responded with a slightly teasing tone and humour.

"Can't deny that. But don't your friends need you?"  
"Well, they have another way" Anaton shot back to Ichika.

Ichika looked around and he understood what he meant. The group of Cirluk fought in small groups and tried to save first years and get them somewhere safe. Jozalof's gang fought a bit like Anaton's gang. He protected the academy entrance.

Ichika smiled to the guys. "They work well, your friends." Ichika found a bit of jealousy in his hearth. The girls would never fight like that. They could, but they couldn't stick like that.  
"My guys would do the same if they weren't so busy showing off."

Before Ichika had the idea what he meant, a huge blast of energy was shot at the two. "Ichika, look out." Ichika had no time, but lucky for him, Anaton's Auto defence worked like it was supposed to.

"Where the hell did that came from?" Ichika hadn't notice it all. "From her, I suppose." Anaton said a tone that contained some fear.

Ichika turned and subconsciously, he had to gulp. In front of the two guys was the opposite of Shirokishi and the equivalent of Byakushiki. Ichika knew who piloted the suit, he couldn't place it all.

Kurokishi had appeared and she was alone. "I thought you were dead." The pilot, who Ichika believed was his sister, said to him in a cold tone.

"It would take a lot more than that to kill me." He shot back at a rough tone and the pilot raised an eyebrow. Not that the guys could see that. He changed.

He was not the same kid that she shot down. What could change him so much that he spoke like that?

Anaton got off Ichika and activated a skateboard. "That isn't an unmanned unit, right?" He turned to Ichika who nodded.

"Yeah, Kurokishi." Anaton turned his head to the left. "Wait, didn't she shot you down and gave Old man you the shift?"

Ichika nodded. "Yeah, that's correct."  
"I didn't suspect you to survive." Causing the guys turn back to her. "Thanks to Kerlongsj." Ichika took out Yukihira and Anaton activated Hell's Punch. "You're too late. We already defeated most of your army and the other pilots fled. Bad timing."

Madoka if she would be that, pointed her sword to Anaton. "What other pilots?"  
"Wait, you don't know them? My guys and I defeated them." She looked over the battle ground.

It was far from over, but staying longer was dangerous. Those who fought, were pushing back and she noticed something of Kerlongsj. He would end the fight. "Well, I make it quick them."

She flew at Ichika. "Oh, no you don't." Anaton yelled. The young kid got at her, but was pushed away by Madoka. "Anaton!"  
"You should focus on your enemies." The girl raised her sword and slashed it.

"ICHIKA" shouted the girls down. He braced himself, but it was stopped. "Man, you're a pain in the ass." A voice said who was clearly irritated. He looked up and saw that Cirluk protected him from the sword. "Sucks for you, we were done down."

The Palestinian runner had completely blocked her attack. "Not going to work." He said while he kicked her in the gut. Ichika was frightened. Cirluk had a completely different energy than the other hackers he trained with. He realized something.

"Anaton." He saw Jozalof who caught him. "Thanks, lad. I own you."  
"That's alright." He said. Madoka backed down. "Damnit." She thought. She finally was allowed to go out, but now, her chance to kill Ichika was ruined. He alone would be a problem, but the three boys were bigger problems.

The guys were tired, but they were still good enough to take her on. Cirluk looked to her. He had a strange feeling in his gut around the pilot. He shook it off him. Anaton noticed, but he decided to wait. There were bigger problems to worry about.

But he was tired. It had been a few long hours, but suddenly energy began to flow they all turned to Kerlongsj.

"Done activating the ninth circle. Circle of energy. Orlejov's unique. Restoring energy" After that, it began. The energy began to leave his body, but it began to make circles around him. It grew taller and taller. Ichika's mouth fell open.

"I better leave." Madoka thought. She was gone in a second. "Wait you." Ichika felt a hand on his shoulder. Cirluk shook his head. "No, Ichika, we almost fought the entire night. I had enough." Ichika clenched his teeth. Cirluk spoke the truth.

The four went down to the ground.

"What's Kerlongsj going to do?" He asked. "He's going to end this. You remember his move, Land of Saeftinghe. That's the compact version of this. He only used it once as far as I go." The energy began to swirl and now Kerlongsj energy flung out over the entire battlefield.

"Kerlongsj." Chifuyu shouted. What was going on with him? She ran to him, but she was stopped by Tizof. He landed together with Houki, Rin and Thazalof. "Don't interfere, sensei. He's going to end this. Trust him. That's all we can do."

Laura looked to him. One of the fallen soldiers aimed at her. Kashal stood next to him. "Better stay dead." He rammed the man in the ground.

Charlotte landed, carried by Raton. "Charlotte." The girls turned to her as soon he landed. "She's okay. Just tired. She isn't used to my fire power. Sorry." Raton laid the girl down. "One of Kerlongsj's final move, right lads?"

The guys nodded. Izolf and Kanzashi also came down.

Cecilia and Erzof were still in the sky.

"How much power does that man have?" Cecilia wondered. Erzof took off his hood. "What the hell?"

Than the energy expanded and it got over the whole battleground. It went over everyone, but they didn't experience the same thing. It took down every enemy. Ichika didn't feel anything, but his fatigue fading. Erzof protected Cecilia from the shockwave.

"Do you all feel the same energy?" He asked. Anaton's wounds were healing, the shield power went back, and Charlotte regained conscious. "You're back." Raton said. He kneeled to her. "Sorry, my weapons were a bit too much." He helped her up. "Just in time for the final show." They looked to it and after that, it was done.

They never felt better, the damage was restored and the terrains were cleaned up.

They looked to Kerlongsj who was done. He shook his head so his neck made a few cracks. He grunted. He also moved his shoulders. "Well, that should do it."

"Kerlongsj." He turned to Chifuyu. "What have you done?"  
"Oh, you mean this. It is called energy restore. It takes down every enemy and every ally regains energy. It takes some time to prepare."

"Couldn't you just fight like the rest of us?"  
"If I went all out, it wouldn't end well. You know that. Better than I do myself." Chifuyu had to consider that true.

"Look, I loved to fight, but with this, everyone got energy, it's cleaned up and we don't have damage. I'm still a supportive type." Anaton walked to his Old man.

He and Chifuyu were the only ones who approached him. The rest of the students, including the hackers, were stupefied.

"Kerlongsj."  
"Anaton." He went through his knees so they faced each other. "Glad this is over. I know who you are, but you never let me down to impress me."

Kerlongsj shrugged. "Hey, it's just the same power of an Infinite Stratos, but I work different." Kerlongsj grinned and Anaton reacted in a way he only knew. He crawled in the back of his Old man. "I'm dead tired." He fell asleep.

Kerlongsj looked to him and back to Chifuyu. She smiled the same way as he grinned. "You can't blame him. It's early in the morning. We fought through the night." Chifuyu shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Okay, everyone. Orlejov-sensei told me that your rooms are good. I'd love to know what really happened, but I think you all prefer a bed. Tomorrow is a day off. For everyone." Kerlongsj nodded. Even these students, it was a long night. They all left. The hackers sat down and were glad it was over.

They waited to get with Kerlongsj to the dorms. He would ask them a few things that even Chifuyu wasn't allowed.

"Something wrong, Ichika?" Tatenashi asked. "Eh, nothing. I just have to ask something."  
"Okay, see you in the room."

"See you tomorrow, Ichika." The six other girls said. They left to their rooms.

Ichika walked to Kerlongsj. He and Chifuyu noticed something. He wouldn't take a no for answer.

"What's wrong, Orimura?" Chifuyu asked to him. "I have a few questions for you, nee-san, but I have a request for Orlejov-sensei." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow and the hackers thought they were already asleep.

They knew Ichika began to take some characters over from them, but even they would think twice to speak to Chifuyu like that.

"What's wrong, Ichika?"

"I want to have a fight with you." He answered. Kerlongsj didn't mistake the tone Ichika used. A no wasn't an answer.

* * *

Because I got out my writers block and having a two more chapters done, I could give this a run and place it as a story with still an update next week. I got some time for the rest of the story, but I need to think what and how to write. Still, I got some time.

Taking some steam off this. Best solution.

Now, I have school, I think it's best to do monthly updates. Every 22 of the month I'll try to get a new chapter. If I get more, I'll give you more, but please allow to me to take some breathing from this. Hitting a writers block sucks.

This was also my last chapter I update when I'm nine teen. Next will be when I'm twenty.

Exception in the holidays were I'm going to write more chapter, but then they'll be shorter.

Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.

Oh, I've seen that my story is read in different countries. Nice for a guy who lives in the middle of nowhere. I can't believe that someone from the Middle East of Iceland read this. Go on, I want to say. I really find it funny.

Please review this.

Saluut.


	20. Briefing

This is no chapter. That's for coming week.

I have been confusing in last messages. So I decided to set a few things right.

First of all, I didn't plan to be so quick with updating and more chapters after a month in writers block, but it all came back to me as soon school life began.

Ideas came back and are lingering. For now, I got a few ideas before I really need to look for something new. It's also a way of making a few things and the coming ones will be breathers.

So that's why I got faster updates than I suspected and why I was faster with updating.

Second is a question for all of you guys. But before that.

I only named myself after my name character, just because I suck at making names and because Kerlongsj is a strong name. I didn't want to go through the trouble of searching for a good name again and I've written my first story out before I posted it.

By no means, my character is a self-insertion. They just share the same name.

Is my character, Kerlongsj, a Mary Sue, like they call that? Is he annoying, overpowered, godlike, too perfect etc. So actually, is Kerlongsj a male version of Tatenashi?

I know, I know, some of you don't see him that way, but I can't deny the fact that my main character is strong with nearly no weaknesses? Short said.

Is Kerlongsj a likeable guy or is he just annoyingly perfect in everything he does? (If you guys don't see him that way, I would like to know why)

Third thing is that I found a route where my story should go for the best. I have focused on fighting the last chapters in the summer, but I had no clear idea where to go. Thanks to the similarities some of my OC's have with Ichika's harem, I decided to pair quite some up. Don't worry, I'm not going to rush anything.

It's easier for coming chapters and for future ideas. Something else I mentioned, I didn't find any fic who has a harem ending. I have male protagonists, so not using them is bit stupid.

I got already have a few ideas, but it isn't worked out much, so suggestions are welcome.

Last thing is something I mentioned before. I'm not changing this to M.I just think it doesn't fit in the way I'm writing.

But if you got a request for a story, you can ask. I have an open mind. If your request looks interesting, give me time and I'll get something. Don't expect it to be really good. I'm only starting on that genre.

I'm free on Friday, but I live in Belgium. Think of the time zone.

Nothing else to say. See guys next week.

Answering in the reviews of by Personal Message. Please tell me what you guys are thinking.

Saluut.


	21. Dangerous request

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

I got a part of this written on the day I was working on my latest chapter. I wanted to leave an opening ending for a change, but I wanted to write on. I finally got in the mood of writing since a while and I wouldn't let it go.

This is also going to be with a few romantic scenes in which the girls begin to question the chase and their feelings for Ichika. I'm also letting the guys talk about it. This will be more a calm down chapter.

To crush your hopes and bets for some of you, I'm not going to do a Ichika X Charlotte. Okay, it would be nice to see, but I find the chemistry between those two not so good. Sorry, it's still my fanfic.

Well, I hope you guys like it.

Still growing and learning. Even in the same story.

Wow, this is my biggest ever done. Contain some scenes. For now, I have one in November. Bit of writing done.

I got Flemish in this one at the end. I promised you guys that I'd get something of my native language in this, so I did. I don't own the lyrics.

* * *

Kerlongsj was standing still outside with Anaton, sleeping like a log in his back and Chifuyu standing next to him. She crossed his arms when she heard her brother request. She didn't find it weird Ichika wanted to match Kerlongsj, but a real fight?

"You mean a sparring match. Like I do with Anaton or in training?" Kerlongsj proposed, hoping Ichika would change his mind to that kind of competition. Ichika learned the difference between match, sparring and fight. In a fight, a hacker is obliged to use his fullest power.

In Kerlongsj's case, the hacker council always made an exception. That was necessary, so Kerlongsj wouldn't kill anyone.

"No, a real fight. Like we did now against our enemies. Not that we kill each other at the end, but I want to face you one on one. With everything you have." Kerlongsj had an incredulously look in his eyes. Did he heard it right?

"Tizof." Asked Thazalof at a serious tone. "Could you pinch, not too hard, in my arm?" His brother didn't look away from their teacher, but he did the thing. "Okay, thank you." Tizof answered. "I'm not dreaming. Did Ichika asked Kerlongsj for a serious fight?"

"Ichika." Kerlongsj spoke at a very serious tone. It didn't suit him. The way he spoke now, was completely different from the way he normally did.

"First of all. I don't do fights like that against just to everyone. The second thing is that if I go all out, it's even hard for me to control all my energy and to control my emotions. I'm not even allowed to go all out, even in a real fight like this." Ichika looked surprised and his mouth fell open.

"If you think that I went all out now, not at all. This is not going all out. What I just did was showing off." Ichika was now shocked. "I can control it, but if I face one person, that doesn't end well." Kerlongsj took a breath. Convincing Ichika wasn't going to be easy. At all.

"Third point is that I only did 3 matches in my current state. Two when I went all out. A third one I was really serious. To my original gang members, that was when I got Devil's Code and used for it for the first time. That ended even and it was four-on-one. The only person who fought me in her own was your sister, using her Infinite Stratos." Kerlongsj turned to her as a shocked expression covered her face.

"You're the only person who took me on solely and you're the only one who still breathes. That's not a joke. You're really the only person who can defeat me." Chifuyu would blush at the compliment if her brother wasn't here

"There is someone else I fought with not everything I had, but more than usual. Anaton." It was Ichika's turn to be surprised, but he wasn't the only one. Chifuyu raised an eyebrow as well.

"Are you kidding me?" That didn't came from Ichika, but from Chifuyu. Kerlongsj smiled to her. "Remember the chat we had before the fight?" Chifuyu nodded.

"Before we go on it, it's going to take some time to get it all out. Lads." He looked to the hackers. "It's a long tale you all heard and I think most of you saw it. Go to the dorms. You earned it." The guys knew immediately about what Kerlongsj was talking. They got up. "Good night." They left to their houses. They would sleep for at least twelve hours if not twenty.

"I think that I own you an explanation, Chifuyu. Now more, because what I've done and to convince you to stop this fool's errand." He turned to Ichika.

Chifuyu put a hand on Kerlongsj's shoulder. "What you just did, you don't need to tell me. I know that what you do, I don't have to be surprised. What I do want to know is the story with Anaton."

"Well, I suppose we best sit somewhere, otherwise, he would wake up and that won't be nice. Besides, you may know that the little kid in my back, that he, was one of the few persons I took seriously, but not enough to kill him."

The four got in the academy and they went to the first benches they found. Kerlongsj laid his little brother down. He hoped Anaton wouldn't wake up, but he didn't have any sign doing so. Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu and Ichika.

"Okay, I'll start with your question, Chifuyu. You best listen as well, Ichika. Because I hope that convinces you or thinks this over." Kerlongsj knew that Ichika took over the same stubbornness as the hackers, but none of them, asked him for a fight. Not even with the whole group.

"I'm listening. I remember what you told me. Anaton lacks the talent Tatenashi has." Chifuyu began to speak the conversation as soon the three sat down.  
Kerlongsj nodded. "Actually, Anaton lacks a lot. He doesn't have talent, high compatibility, and because of his low chance level, growing is very difficult. What he does have, is the personality and the body to learn damn quick and finding solutions."

Kerlongsj grinned and he looked to his hands. "You once asked me. Why did I train a boy like him? Well, I finished Hell's Fire, but the core of it comes from Azalof, just like Devil's Code. By teaching him, his solutions work for me as well. His talent is to work with the thing. That's why I learn from his as well."

Kerlongsj sighed. "That's not why I asked." Chifuyu's tone was colder. "No, but you need to understand that information to get the whole picture."  
"Go on."

"By letting Anaton work his way, that kid grew a lot stronger, he learnt way faster than any boy I've ever seen. It took for me, almost six years to perfect Alesia. A program used by a lot of hackers, made to be easy. He did four years to getting where he is now. That's not long. Especially if you consider I'm one of the best hackers and that I struggle with my program."

Kerlongsj knew that it was telling a lot of secrets to pilots, but he had to. Anaton had to be safe here. "Just like upgrades and Shifts with Infinite Stratos, hackers programs can get updates. Devil's Code and Hell's Fire work differently in this. To get stronger you need to open the nine different pieces till the core."

Chifuyu grinned. "The nine circles of Hell." She said at a calmer tone. Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, it was the humor Azalof had. But it was the right thing, it divided them in the right way. By accessing more circles, you can get more power from your program and your sync rate grows. The thing is that you need to control it. Opening all nine circles at once and you get the result I did. And I controlled it perfectly. Anaton is terrifying in it." They looked outside.

"But it can go wrong in so many ways. If you open a new circle, you need to control it and master it. With every circle, you get more energy. But Anaton went from the second to the fifth." Chifuyu became pale.

She picked a few things up from him and he told her of the power of the programs. What she saw just 30 minutes ago was also impressive.

"Your face tells me that it meant trouble." He laughed at her reaction. "Yeah, what happened wasn't good at all. Anaton's Nature allows him to control every nanite and use the energy so he can get a lot more than most hackers. He couldn't control it."

Kerlongsj slowly turned his head to the boy. With a painful grimace, he looked to the Orimura's "He had to vent the energy. So he and I fought. Three days and three nights. He wouldn't stop unless I faced him. I was the only one who could fight like him. Shutting him down wasn't a solution. It would kill the boy. So I had to fight until his energy ran dry. It did. Eventually."

Kerlongsj blew on his hands. "I protected that kid for two years then. I had to fight him. Well, I didn't use anything deadly or dangerous, but still. At the fourth morning. He fell down. It was the one of the worst things I ever saw. He calmed down. He came back. His eyes were teared. He only said. 'I'm so sorry.' Before he collapsed."

Chifuyu swallowed and Ichika was uncomfortable. "It turned out rather well. He learnt the sixth circle in a few weeks. Now, he's at the seventh. Almost done. But if I look back. He got there fast, but he didn't get there nice. Learning to run a program is like high school. You want to make it a nice memory. That didn't happen with him. That's why I promised I never would allow forcefully train hackers."

Kerlongsj's finger tips touched each other. "He was and is a sleeping lion. He'll wake up, he'll get there, but I won't do it. He and I fought serious. And it wasn't always nice. But he told me he liked it, the fight. After he apologized. He told me he was glad that I finally began to take him serious. I've never treated him as a kid after that. So that's a true point."

Kerlongsj turned to Ichika. "Ichika, there are a few reasons I refuse the fight. Except for my four I just mentioned. You lack the experience and power Chifuyu has. You lack the resourcefulness Anaton has. You lack the talent the kid has with the program. Can you prove me you can face your sister? Can you defeat him? Besides that, Ichika. The second shift, yes, I helped you with that."

Chifuyu grinned at Ichika's reaction. He knew Kerlongsj did it, but he never spoke of it. "But you got at that point yourself. You have Byakushiki. That's one of the most powerful Infinite Stratos I saw. You also got a copy of Anaton's Hell's Fire. That are two programs you can combine, but those two are sleeping lions. If you and I fight, I'm afraid, you'll wake them up."

"I still don't get it." Ichika sat crossing his arms. Even before Chifuyu could react, Kerlongsj blocked her arm.

"I saved Anaton's life. But I'm afraid if I face you. I'll kill you. Even if I don't want to. Do you wonder why I refuse to have matches against Infinite Stratos Students? Sure I had a few sparing's, but I told Jack that he only could get 10% of my powers out. Still, that's more than enough. I used the 300% of Hell's Fire. It was necessary for what I just did, but in my normal fight, I use the combination of the two programs. That's why I'm so strong, even though I can't use Devil's Code to its fullest. I learn from Anaton in that matter. The reason why your sister sees me as her equal, is because I use the powers simultaneously."

Kerlongsj sighed. "Ichika, I told you a lot of reasons why I refuse a fight with you. Did you remember the time you were at the receiving end of Hell's Punch? I got a lot more power, a lot more weapons and a lot more experience in fighting than you or Anaton. I have no point you could exploit. If nothing what I told you change your mind. That's your problem, but I'm not going to have a fight."

Kerlongsj got up and took Anaton in his back. "And now, I want to sleep. Goodnight." He left. "Wait." He turned back to Chifuyu. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
"Eh, like you said. We take the day off. Hear the students calmly out. In the midday, we're going to write a report. We'll see when. I think I'm not out my bed till 4pm."

Kerlongsj left the two alone. He yawned. "Eh, I need to train a bit more on this thing." He grunted. Ichika looked back to his sister.

"When did you two fight?" He asked his sister. "What are you saying?" Normally, Ichika would stand down if she spoke like that. He knew her well enough, but now, he wasn't going to stop. He wanted to know, even if it invoked her wrath.

"You know about our family and I think he knows it as well. Those are your secrets. You won't tell me. I have now no questions about them this time. I see you as my only family, Chifuyu-nee. But I want to know the things you know of him. You don't know everything of Kerlongsj. You two are lovers." Chifuyu got a red blush as soon she heard that.

How did her dense brother noticed when he got seven girls following him? "Look, Kerlongsj is a nice guy and maybe the only person that matches you somewhere. But I want to know. If he told me he would fight me, because he said you were stronger. I want to know when you fought."

Chifuyu sighed. He pushed her nerves, but he was right. Ichika had to get along with Kerlongsj. Besides, he and Anaton were practically best friends. She had no right to soil that. "Okay. You were lucky to shut up about family. You know Kerlongsj and I met each other a few times."

He nodded. "The fourth time I met him, I asked him a favor. We had to shut down an enemy base. You won't get any details about that. Before we did the mission, he and I trained. That's why we are so good in sync. We also had a match while I used Kurazakura and he used the two programs. Let me tell you, he still grew from that point and he is now much stronger. But it doesn't change the fact that he considers me the only one who can defeat him. But only if I use Kurazakura. Now, he sees it not as impossible, but he got a slight advantage. You need to see that our context."

Ichika looked back to his sister as he went to stand up. "So I'm weak? Is that it? Why did he get so strong? Why does he consider that kid as his equal, while I'm older, stronger and faster than Anaton? I outmatch him in everything."

Chifuyu stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ichika. You're not weak. You're strong, but you need to see the whole picture. Did you ever found someone who wanted to fight me? Hacker, pilot." Ichika shook his head. "No, nobody would so mad to face you."

Chifuyu smiled to her younger brother, getting out the depression. "Okay, than you need to know this. You think me of the strongest person in the world?" Ichika nodded. "Yeah, you're the First Brunhilde and my sister."

"You got that right." Chifuyu now had a softer tone. "Ichika, I only consider Kerlongsj to be my equal. What he just did, was incredible. He's the only man I see as strong. He fought Anaton over different reasons. And now, get to your room."

"Hai, Chifuyu-nee." It earned him a hit. "You need to call me Orimura-sensei."

He went up to his room. Tatenashi sat on it. She wore a very revealing pajama and sat on the bed. "Where have you been, Ichika-kun?" The way she spoke the last word, told Ichika to be on guard. "I asked Kerlongsj for a fight. He refused."

"Oh?" Tatenashi asked at a teasing tone. "So you want first to face him and after that me?" Her fan opened with the word. "Sucker." Ichika sighed. From the guys, he got a few tips to deal with a girl like her. "Would you be mad enough to face Orimura-sensei? If she would still have her Infinite Stratos?"

Tatenashi backed down. Ichika got at the bed after he was dressed. "No, you would be insane."  
"They told me the same thing after I asked for that. Kerlongsj is strong. That's something we can't deny." He looked in front of him, trying to avoid Tatenashi. It was way too revealing. "So, you wanted to face me. You must be popular, asking that Sensei to face you. But I think you need my training for that."

Ichika shook his head and he grinned. "No, I think if I want to fight Kerlongsj, I need to be a better hacker. Maybe he'll consider me worthy than." He turned the light off. "He faced Anaton." Tatenashi grimace disappeared as soon he told her that. He looked away. "Ichika-kun." She crept in his bed. He changed so much since the hackers came here.

Normally, he would get a reaction of complete embracement or uneasiness. Now, he was softly shaking his head. "He's crying?" She put her arms around him, comforting him. The two had a distance and the Russian pilot wanted to fill that up.

Next day on the academy.

Even after the threat left, everyone who joined in the fight was dead tired. It remained silent in the academy until the midday. Everyone slept till morning and easily way past that. The teachers were relieved from their duties and most of the young pilots were still sleeping in their rooms or were lounging at the rooms.

Even Chifuyu toyed with the idea to take the coming days off till Wednesday. It was hard enough. Kerlongsj made sure no one would get in. He got all the info, but no one of the teachers wanted to go and bring information to the press.

She shook her head and fell back asleep. She didn't want to wake up. Cecilia, Houki, Charlotte, Rin, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi and Ichika did the same thing. Normally, they would train or go to their clubs, but no one of the girls wanted to that. Despite that their units got some damage, their stamina ran dry and that was the most important reason they laid back. Only around three pm they gathered in the cafeteria where they usually met, but they were more sleeping then awake.

Still, they had a heated discussing going on. It considered boys, but not Ichika. Tatenashi was missing and that was for the best. The subject was noticed by Houki and Ichika was visiting his sister at that point. He had noticed something of that pilot and wanted to talk with her about it.

The subject considered the hackers. Or more specifically, the hackers who teamed up with them. Rin got help from Thazalof, but he also helped his brother, Tizof. Eventually, Houki and Tizof fought together, because Ichika and Anaton were facing the black pilot in the sky.

For Kanzashi, Izolf was the one they were confronting her with. He made sure she wasn't hurt, but to say that he would like her for it. He just helped her. Besides, he is nothing like the hero Ichika was for her. He was more an antihero.

Cecilia got help from Erzof. The two were long ranged and they made an excellent team together. She was accurate, he relied on destruction. Still it was nothing like a man she hoped. He was friendly, but he wouldn't bow for a woman. And that was a thing she would need for a man. Men were below woman. It has always been like that.

But when they turned to Charlotte and Laura, those two really began to sweat when they told them about Kashal and Raton.

At the hackers, it was silent in a peaceful way. That was very weird and rare for the young hackers. Most of the time, you would get noise in the early hours. The hackers got the day off and it was until 4 pm, Kerlongsj got down.

"Morning, Kerlongsj." He got from Tizof. The six guys were chatting quite loud. and it cause him to wake up. Luckily, it was four pm, so he didn't mind and the guys knew that. The young man put his head under the tap and let in his face. "Ah, I'm coming back in the land of the living."

The guys looked around. "Eh, Kerlongsj. Where's Anaton?" Erzof asked. Not that they were surprised with it, they knew that Kerlongsj took care or even spoiled Anaton at these moments. "Oh, Anaton is still sleeping. I decided to save myself from the problems of getting him in a room, so I just laid the boy down and fell asleep."

"You didn't even bother changing." Izolf remarked. "Okay, what were you lads talking about?" Kerlongsj asked when he took some coffee and yawned.

"Well, we were talking about the girls we teamed up yesterday." Kashal bluntly stated the fact. "I saw it. Well, you can say it was nostalgic, but then I'd be sounding old. It was nothing like the first time I teamed up with Chifuyu."

Tizof turned from the chair to him. He had a grin on his face. "We heard that story often enough. You were bickering with each other, but still survived the shit. And funny thing is. I didn't team up. Well, not with a pilot at least."  
"Oh, come on, Tizof." He got a hit from Thazalof. "You didn't, but you would love to team up with Tatenashi. You were drooling over her. I thought you'd choose Houki." Thazalof remarked it on his brother. "Well, she is more in my taste, but her love for Ichika. It's something I don't want to mess with."

"What do you mean? They're all drooling over him." Kashal sat across him. "Unfortunately." He added to it with a dramatic tone. "Not completely, Kashal. I heard Anaton and Ichika talking about it. Almost every girl in the World Purge Hen got a dream Ichika. Except for the Sarashiki sisters. They see Ichika in another way. But I heard the details. You want to hear them?"

He asked at a way only boys could do in that situation. Teasing, daring, but still with respect for the women, but enough for the guys to be interested.

Five heads went up and down. "Well, I'm going to start with Rin. She thought back of Ichika in middle school. Things happened and he landed at top of her with only a towel around his waist. After that, the real Ichika had to put her underwear in the right place." If Kerlongsj wasn't mistaken, he saw Thazalof flinching by clenching his teeth. "I'm glad Houki helped me, because you were busy with Rin, Thazalof."

The guys turned to him.

"So that's your taste." Kashal laughed at him.

"I didn't knew you liked them flat." Izolf crossing his arms with a grin.

"She's a bit in the head." Raton tapped his one with his finger.

"She's cute. I gotta give you that." Erzof was the only one who calmed the boys. He liked it when the boys made fun of each other, but he would calm them down before it went too far.

"Hey, what were the other ones?" Kerlongsj asked. He took a chair and shoved on. "Chifuyu never told me what happened and I'm not mad enough to start digging."

"Well, this is what happened to Laura." Kashal swallowed. "She dreamt she was married to Ichika. For real this time." The last part got a louder tone. "She was free from work and he asked her to wear an apron and that only." The guys burst in laughing and Kerlongsj was no exception. "And the thing is." Tizof shouted above the disturbance. "That's her ideal Ichika. It was her idea to start with! Do you want with her, Kashal?"

"When the fuck did I say I like Laura?" Kashal was a bit more prepared, but still reacted in a shocked way. "So you use her first name or is that just a habit from home?" Kerlongsj asked. The young hackers always made fun that Chifuyu got in his head. So he wanted to pay them back. And his relationship with Chifuyu, okay. It was a bit of a dream that came true.

She has been in his head since the first time they met. His friends often teased him with it. Sometimes, it was even blackmailing. He sighed. If these guys would start something with the pilots, well.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu were at least at equal terms. It was surprising for him that Chifuyu and he were on the same level. She didn't stand on him, he respected her as his equal. She did that always, but now. The two weren't dating yet or even lovers, but still they closer than friends.

You would normally be awkward in that situation, but considering that it were Chifuyu and Kerlongsj, it was for the best. You can say that they treated each other as very close friends (which is possible for a girl and a guy to be close), but if you looked to the psychical side of their relation, they were lovers.

"Oh, why did you want to fight alongside her? You asked Charlotte to leave you two alone." Raton looked to his friend.

"I did that so you could be with Charlotte. So you won't be disturbed." Kashal shot back.

"We're talking about you. Not about me." Raton shouted.

"Hey, so you took both ways out." Tizof yelled at the two.

"Nice to see you getting along. You're almost brothers." Thazalof chuckled at the two.

"Funny." Izolf said.

"You can't deny you got some effect, but Raton? What's about Charlotte?" Erzof asked him.

Raton ignored Erzof. "What happened to her in the World Purge?" He turned to Tizof. Both he and Tizof got along as well, more because like Tizof, Raton and he were the most levelheaded at these times.

"Well, she had the idea she was a maid. Charlotte was undressed by her Ichika and the real one got an eye-poke."  
"That had to hurt." Raton said. "So you like Charlotte?" Tizof asked him. The guys were grinning, but Raton asked mature on that, so the guys didn't have a change making fun.

"Well, she is not the most psychotic one of the group and she is the most normal. The other ones are or not normal at all or overly aggressive and most of the time both." He got a blush.

"Besides, she is cute and she is strong. Normal pilots couldn't even take my weapons. Which remind, I have to visit her." He got of his chair, but was blocked by Kerlongsj. "What're you going to do?"

"Well, I gave her some of my weapons. She can accept them, but I'd like out the risks and now it is quiet. Tagging along Kashal?" He nodded. "What have you actually done with Laura?" Raton asked to Kashal. "Just fought. I need to ask her something as well."

The two left. "So we have Houki's and Cecilia's fantasy. And what about the Sarashiki sisters?"

"Tatenashi wanted that Ichika did the same lewd things to her." A voice sat that went in part speaking and yawning. "Anaton. Good morning." Tizof spoke. "Morning, kid." Erzof looking to the kid. "Good morning, little one." "Morning, boy." Izolf said. "Finally up?" Thazalof asked.

"Slept well, kiddo?" Kerlongsj asked. "Like a log." He went to sit on his place. "Talking about your favorite girl?" He asked to the boys. "Well, we got Thazalof got the hots for Rin, Tizof crushing on Tatenashi, Kashal liking Laura, Izolf found an interest in Kanzashi and Raton openly admitting he likes Charlotte. Don't you have a girl?"

"If I had, she wouldn't be here. They're too old for me." Anaton asked. "So the only one who is left is Erzof and Cecilia. And I thought you would aim for Houki." He raised an eyebrow at Tizof. "Well, she is better suited for Ichika. And Cecilia's fantasy. She thought Ichika as a servant, but he ended washing her body. Her Ichika was taking measurements if you get the idea." Erzof looked outside, trying to ignore the red on his cheeks. "And Ichika told her she was pretty, before she wanted to fry him."

Anaton finished it. Tizof nodded. "Yeah, I wish I could have seen that. I wish I could have seen all of them." The six guys were grinning. "And why're you saying that Houki is better suited for Ichika, Tizof?" Kerlongsj asked him. He wouldn't mind if these guys were getting with a few girls. Not at all, if these girls were quite some important pilots. He sighed. He had to wait. Cecilia, Tatenashi, Rin, these girls were aggressive.

Laura and Charlotte, well. Kashal was a good lad, but just like Laura, not socially accepted and used to a normal life. He had to wait. For now, this was good enough. The girls and guys searched contact and made some kind of uneasy peace. He and Chifuyu began also like that. He shook his head.

He couldn't compare his relation with Chifuyu and the way the guys acted around the girls. He got from the table. "Kerlongsj." Anaton asked. "I'm going to visit Cirluk. I noticed something last night and I want to check it out." Anaton gulped the last bit of milk and flowed his brother. "Wait." He walked with Kerlongsj. "What's up?"

Kerlongsj closed his shoes. "I noticed something." Kerlongsj looked back to the kid. "What?"  
"The pilots we faced first, weren't related to the attack on the academy. They were something else. And the other pilot, the black one. I noticed immediately it was a sibling to Orimura-sensei. Don't know how it is to the rest. But Cirluk, I found something weird in him. Kerlongsj?"

The hacker leader looked to the boy. Anaton would normally never call him by his name. When he referred to Kerlongsj, he did that, but when he was nearby he always called Kerlongsj Old man or brother. Anaton only did when he was serious. "Does Orimura-sensei have relatives you know off? And don't lie."

Kerlongsj took a breath. Anaton was right. "Yes. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it. Got that?" Anaton nodded. Kerlongsj sighed. "For as far I know, Chifuyu and Ichika come from an old, ninja clan. I don't know anyone of them, but I think the pilots you faced, were related to the clan. Chapeau for surviving. There is a sister I know off. Madoka. I met her, before coming here. I think she is the one you guys saw."

Anaton nodded. "Okay, my lips are sealed. Something else? We defeated them. Not survived and thanks for sharing. Sir." Anaton had a huge grin on his face and he made a mock salute. Kerlongsj rushed through the hair of the boy. "Good job, kid. See you later."

He walked out and went to visit Cirluk. He would eventually talk to Jozalof.

In the academy.

"You two fought with a hacker, right?" Houki asked Charlotte and Laura.  
"Raton even gave you weapons, Charlotte-san." Cecilia turned to Charlotte. The poor girl got a huge blush.  
"You two got out alone." Rin stated to Laura. Charlotte wanted to speak back, but she had no idea how. Luckily for her, she got a tap on her shoulder. "Morning." The six girls heard. They saw Raton leaning and Kashal standing a bit shy away from the girls. "What was that about me and Kashal?" He asked at a serious tone. The girls gulped a bit. In class, Raton was the last one to react, but still, he could fight back.

"Eh, eh, he." That was the only thing the girls could say. Cecilia looked away like Houki and Rin. Kanzashi was focused on her phone. Now, you would think they had experience talking to boys, because they seized Ichika most of the time. Still, those guys were a lot different from them. So they found a new kind of guys in the hackers.

Charlotte was the poor girl to react. "Eh, just talking about yesterday?" She answered, praying he would understand that. "Okay." Raton answered. "That's the reason I came to visit. Charlotte, where is your IS?" She tensed up after hearing that. "What do you want from it?" Came out an afraid tone.

Raton grinned. "Well, I downloaded quite some nanites in it. I wanted to make sure that you won't get anything of problems. So that's why. Also, I wanted to get out the dorms." He looked to her. "It's in the maintenance room. Should I tag along?" Charlotte answered.  
"Well, if you want to. I have no idea where that is and I think you best stay nearby." Charlotte nodded and she got up. "Sorry, girls. Are you coming with me, Laura?" She asked to her best friend. "No, I want to wait for my wife." She answered at a loud tone.

"Do you mean Kashal?" Raton asked jokingly. "Are you making a joke?" Two voices shouted. Kashal stood next to his friend and was furious. "Forget it, Raton, I'm leaving." And he stormed off. Laura had a huge blush on her face and was fuming. Raton started to laugh before he got a hit.

"Not funny." Charlotte was angry. "Okay, I admit I went too far. Are we going to stand the whole day?" She shook her head and the two left. "Do you think he would use it as an excuse to be alone with Charlotte?" Kanzashi wondered. "What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Well, I mean. They now get along, but as he get a change, he would do something dangerous or stupid to Charlotte." She explained. "Charlotte can defend herself." Houki answered. "Besides, Ichika will be nearby."  
"That's why I'm afraid. If Ichika defends her, she would get closer." Before she could go on, she heard the sound of knuckles cracking. They turned to Kashal and he wasn't too pleased by what he heard.

"Look, you girls don't know a lot of us. But I know them well enough that these guys got the minimum respect that they wouldn't take advantage of women. Besides, Raton is a good kid." He told them.

Kanzashi gulped. "Besides, let them. They found an interest. No right to interfere, right?" He asked the girls. They saw them leaving. "Kashal, it's rare to see you here. Good morning everyone" They heard. The girls and one guy turned to Ichika. "Yo."  
"Yo." He got a fist bump. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hanging out. Bored at the place. Kerlongsj thinking calling of next week." Kashal put his hands in his pockets.  
"Chill." He got as answer. "Hey, we deserved it."

"Ichika" He got from the girls. "What did you asked last night to Orlejov-sensei?" Before Ichika could react, he got the question of Kashal. "Did you really challenged Kerlongsj?" The girls were shocked and it resulted in bickering between them and Kashal.

In the meantime.

Raton and Charlotte were walking next to each other. "What a night this has been." He said while he stretched. "I'm still tired." Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, it was really something, but did you guys really defeat three pilots? I heard the rumors" She asked them.

The guy nodded. "Yeah, we did. Not easy, I'll tell you. These women were good. No offense." He hastily said the last part. "None taken. What do you mean by that?"  
"These girls were older. Near Orimura-sensei or Kerlongsj. We won by our damn tactics. We worked together, two on one."

"A bit like we did in our fight." Charlotte looked to the guy. "Eh, somewhere yes." The two were smiling. "But I can say that the two us were working at another way than I normally fight with Kashal."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte had an interest in the boy after he and his partner defeated her and Laura who were seen as the best pilots of their year.

"Well, in a fight like we normal have, Kashal focusses on damaging our enemy and I give him support. Or he acts as a decoy and I fire, finishing the job." Raton told her. "Something wrong?" He asked her. "No, it's just. Last night. You told me that my guns weren't strong. What do you mean?" Raton saw her frowning. Immediately, he talked her out that.

"Your Infinite Stratos and you, might you know, aren't weak at all. Your guns are only tuned down if I compare them with my own guns. That's more because your Infinite Stratos is meant for sports." Charlotte saw him crossing his arms. "Mine are made to kill. Before you ask." He turned to her. "Yes, I have killed people. Lots of them. Not that I'm proud of it. At all, but that's the price I pay for this life."

Charlotte gulped. "It must been hard." He shook his head. "You need to find a way. I learned to deal with it this way. I make a choice and I'm good in what I do. Every hacker on this school is. We're killers, Charlotte. That's the only difference between you and me. But don't be afraid." He saw Charlotte backing away. "I'm a soldier. Not a psychopath. I don't kill people needlessly." Charlotte took a breath of relief.

"But back to our previous subject, I gave you mine guns, because otherwise, we would still been fighting. But I wouldn't have done that just with any pilot." She cleared up from the explanation. Charlotte and he were taking an elevator.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." She asked. "Well, you won't say, but you're strong. If a normal pilot would take those guns, well, I don't want to know how that worked out." Raton ended with his arms in his pockets. "Are you serious? Did you put me in danger?"

"Oh, not at all. You were safe. I made sure that I made your guns strong enough, but so, that you would be safe. If I didn't, well, I wouldn't be at the ISA to begin with. But I want to make sure that you are safe. Better do it now."

"Why?"  
"Well, nanites are little fuckers. If you let them too long in somewhere interesting, they attach to it and that won't be pretty. So I want to take them out." They ended at the place. "Do your magic." He asked to Charlotte. She got in and they saw all the personal units.

He whistled. "Impressive to say the least." When he looked around.  
"Jealous?" He heard from Charlotte. "No, it only take a lot of space, money and everything else. Normal people can even afford a hacker program. If you know the technique, you can show off." He stood in front of the Rafale Revive Custom II. He grinned.

"Hey, as a gun user, what do you think of it?"  
"Impressive to say the least, but compared to Schrootverbouwer, this thing, well, it's more. Eh how to say, better explained."  
"What do you mean? " Charlotte asked taking a stair. "Oh, it's just that I was serious about my program. I have a lot of guns, ranging from normal ones to a few specials. Fire breather is my favorite."

Raton got up and he began to hack. Charlotte stood next to him. "It seems to be working fine." She said while she used the mechanics of the unit. "I can't see anything of problems. I didn't feel it." Raton smirked. "Yep, your unit is fine and the capsule you got from your brother seemed to have taken my nanites over. So, it's not a problem."

Charlotte turned quiet. "Did I said something wrong, Charlotte?" He asked calmly. Family was a touchy subject in the academy. "No, it's just that it's weird that I have a family."  
"From you have nothing to fear of. I mean, your father." Raton clenched his teeth and looked away. "Did you know him? You said something to Ichika about a group."

"Yeah, your father kidnapped every now and then hackers and forced to them to pilot Infinite Stratos or control them with nanites. That resulted always in a death. I really hated that man. No offense to you." She shook her head. "For me, he wasn't a father. But there is something I wondering at."  
"You can ask me. At least, when it's not my dignity or money." The two began to laugh. "No, it's just that. When I was living with my mother on the country side, I used to play with a boy outside. Where did you live before?"

Raton looked up. He couldn't remember a lot from his past. "Well, I" but he got a call. "Sorry, Charlotte. Kerlongsj." He took the phone. "Eh, sorry to disturb your date with Dunois, but you need to come home. The suppportives are checking the programs and I want to do it all at once. So get your ass over here. You can visit her in the evening. You get 30 minutes."  
"Got it, captain. Sorry, Charlotte. I need to visit Kerlongsj. Do we meet in the evening?" He asked her. "No problem. My room number is 1050. See you there." He nodded. "Take your time getting back, but I gotta run. See you later, Charlotte."

He began to run and took the stairs to get to Kashal. He and Laura were discussing strategies. "You haven't missed me." Raton said while he hit his friend head. He looked like he enjoyed himself. "What?"  
"Kerlongsj wants us back at the dorms. Charlotte invited me to come in the evening. Do you want that I take this one with me?"  
"You don't have to ask. I'll come with you. See you later, Laura."

The two left and used their skateboards. "Gotta make haste." They saw the door opening. "Haven't I told you not to use your skateboards inside?" An angry Chifuyu asked. The guys passed her. "Sorry. You being angry is less scary then Kerlongsj being angry." The two left the place.

In the evening.

The rest of the day, most spent my sleeping or chatting. Charlotte was overtaken by the questions she got from the others about Raton. Well, she got along with him, but still, the boy who held her heart was Ichika.

Meanwhile, Laura and Charlotte were dressing themselves in the cat pajamas. It was a relaxing day, but everyone in the fight was still beaten. It would take a week before everyone would be at back to normal. It has been a long day and it was quite a weird one.

Despite the fact those pajamas were really cute, the girls were embarrassed when Ichika saw them like that. Still, the reason why the girls wear those pajamas was easy to explain. No guy was at the dorms except for Ichika. If other guy saw them, it would be very embarrassing for the girls, even more with the dense idiot. Still, the girls had another boy at the back of their head when Ichika was replaced.

"Laura, it's still so cute you wear those." Charlotte told her roommate. "Hmph, it's only because my wife told me that they're cute." Charlotte had Laura saw meow when she wear them the first time. Charlotte and she both sat down on their own bed.

They heard a knock at the door. They looked up. Normally, they wouldn't have guests as this hour. Laura went to open the door. "Laura?" was the surprised voice of a boy, but that wasn't Ichika. One Charlotte recognized in the second she heard and who's been in her head and dream after the last two days. Even more after what happened today.

Charlotte stood up and walked to the entrance only to see she was right. Raton stood with a weird look at the entrance. The young man was blushing which was excellent to see thanks to his light brown hair and his light yellow eyes.

Normal guys would have died of cuteness, seeing the blushing Laura in a cat pajama, but for Raton, it was different thanks to his upbringing. He had a mix of liking it and finding it weird when he looked to the German candidate. He looked further on and saw Charlotte standing. "Charlotte?"

It caused both the French girl as the Flemish boy to get a huge blush. She and Raton got along now, even more after what happened last day. He found it extremely cute. Charlotte was cute, not to mention attractive, but she was also mature most of the times. Which was a part both had in their group.

They were both levelheaded figures and both watched over a member who wasn't socially acceptable. Well, Raton was lucky with Kashal. His brother understood most principles, but it was hard at moments. Kashal could aggressive at moments, but Laura was worse than him.

They used the same weapons and after allowing Charlotte to use his weapons, she got a liking as well respect for the boy.

"Raton? Why are you here?" Charlotte was completely surprised that the hacker came to see them, but was even more embarrassed for a boy, which wasn't Ichika to see her like that. Still, she found it embarrassing, but it wasn't a bad thing. Still considering it was Raton.

"Eh, you asked me to come over, right? You wanted me to chat further before my guys called me." Charlotte thought back. Raton had some info and she asked her to give it. "I forgot that completely. Sorry."

"I and Kashal didn't." He answered at a nervous tone. "But now he has forgotten everything." Charlotte passed Laura who ran back to the room and she saw Kashal sitting on his knees, turned away. "Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cattie." He said to himself. It was like a fume came off.

"What's wrong?"  
"Eh, we knock at the door and we see a girl. Excuse me, two girls, in pajama's we find extremely adorable." Kashal looked to Laura and the first thing she did was chasing him. "Come back. I'm going to erase their minds. Only my wife can see me like this."

Kashal got up and he began to run. "I'm not going to wait here. See at the dorms." He began to run with Laura after him. "Eh?" Charlotte leant at the door and Raton looked after the two. "Her wife? She still means Ichika?" He looked back to her. Charlotte nodded which gave Raton a heartbeat. "What's wrong with me?"

"Why do you ask? I thought you knew that." He leant his head to the left. "Oh, just making sure. But does she considers that running through the dorms while shouting will cause that a lot of people will see her?" Charlotte began to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. Just how you say it. It's funny."  
"Eh, thanks. I guess. But do you want to stay here or go in before they see you? I'd like to be here when she brings Kashal back. May I?" Charlotte was crushed between a rock and a hard place.

This boy did something with her like Ichika did. So letting him stay, may give her up on Ichika which she felt as betraying him. But then again, Ichika had so many girls chasing him. As far she thought, Raton didn't have a girlfriend or girls chasing him.

Even between all that, Laura was her best friend and Kashal was his. If Laura would do something, it could cause that Raton would distance him from Charlotte. And besides that, he was a pleasant companion. She didn't want to lose that.

"Come in." She said. Like it was getting a boy in her bedroom. Which was the case. But it wasn't the first one. "Sorry for interrupting." He said. He walked on and whistled. "Wow, this is nothing like our room." He said looking around. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's a lot more basic. Bed, desk, chair. That's about it. You shared a room with Ichika, right?" She nodded, but realized that runners made sometimes dirty jokes about that. She didn't want to put Ichika or her in a bad spot. "Wasn't that awkward?"

He asked her with a concerned voice. "I mean, I know both you and Ichika. You wouldn't do anything indecent, but it would be awkward for a girl and a boy to share a room?" He went to sit on one of the chairs in a reversed style. She nodded. It was nice with Ichika, but Laura was better to have as a roommate. "Yeah, but I'm more, not happy,"

"I think you wouldn't be happy. More comfortable with Laura?" She nodded as she closed her eyes. "Yeah, that's the word. Did you shared a room with a girl?" He turned the chair to her to face her. "No, well. Actually yes."

Charlotte tensed up. Did he already slept in the same room as a girl? Would he be experienced already? "My little sister room was too cold, so she slept at my room a long time ago." Charlotte was relieved. A little sister that was normal, but now she had to turn the situation somewhere. "Oh, is Kashal your roommate?" Raton nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to share a room with a best friend. He and I are friends for a long time."

Charlotte grinned. "It's weird. You and he are so different and still you get so well along."  
"I can say the same thing about you. You and Laura are best friends as well, but you differ a lot." Raton shot back. "But still, it wasn't always like this."

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" Charlotte crossed her legs and listened to the boy with an interest. "Long tale. You wanna hear?"

She nodded. "Well, because I have to wait until Kashal gets back, we're going to chat. I'm not born as hacker. When I was six, I got in the order. My father was an Infinite Stratos researcher. It may be rude to say, but the design of your Raphael most likely came from him. My father was a damn good in his work. Unfortunately, it got unwanted attention." Raton took a breath. "When he refused a task, he was killed. Alongside with my mother and sister."

Charlotte eyes went all open. "Before he was killed, he sent me to an old friend. Kashal's father with the wish and request to train me. You see, he noticed that I had a high change rate. So before he was killed, he sent me to them. I only learnt later. I was angry that he didn't told me. But then I was already in groups. Sorry, I don't want to ruin the mood."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm sorry. For your parents." Raton sighed. "It's the price we pay for this life. Alright, when he sent me there, I got in that huge family. Kashal's family, it's one of the oldest hacker families existing. He's the youngest of the children, he has six brother and two sister." Charlotte eyes went open wide. "So many children. That's must be boisterous."

"To say the least. After I got there, his father introduced me. All of them gave me a warm welcome. Expect him. He was rather distant. But still, we got at the same school."

"School?" Charlotte asked at a surprised tone. "Yeah. Before we learn our tech, we go to elementary schools to learn a normal life. After that, our middle school is replaced by groups. After that, we got a passer. But it wasn't my nicest time of my life."

"Oh, why?" Raton cracked his knuckles. "We got an elementary school filled with girls. Well, the thing with hackers is, we're not so known. Of course, people know what we are, but at that point, we weren't allowed to tell anyone we were. For their safety." Raton sighed. "I had no problem with the fact women stood above me. But Kashal didn't. The only women I saw him answering to were his mother and sisters. Those are still the only ones. He got in problems."

Unconsciously, the two got a bit closer. "He got bullied. Day in, day out, he fought. I saw it once. I was shocked he fought like that. He was outnumbered and wounded. But still, he fought. But he got down and the girls kicked him. I prayed they wouldn't kill him. Only after that, they left and I picked him up. He pushed me against the wall. Forcing me to promise I wouldn't tell his parents or siblings. If they found it, he was bullied."

Charlotte mouths fell open. "It's must be hard for him." Raton nodded. "That's the least to say."

"Luckily, he changed. But he was so angry that time, so full of rage. I'm not as strong as my friends. Now, I'm somewhere, but that time, I wasn't so strong. He and I would remain like that. Pretending not knowing each other, but it all changed at the summer of our third schoolyear."

He smiled, what caused Charlotte to look up. "He was surrounded by almost thirty schoolgirls. He stood there with his fists. Ready to fight until he couldn't. One of the bigger girls wanted to attack him from behind. But a stone found a target at her head. They all turned to me. I was fed up with it."

Raton began to speak harsher. "Not only with the bullying, but with Kashal. I couldn't stand how he wanted to fight alone. How he wanted constantly prove himself. To fight alone. I was the first one to speak. I remember the fight very well."

[Time change]

The sun was blazing at the playing grounds. Kashal breathed heavy. "Fuck you." He said. Looking to the thirty girls. "Let's strip him and hang him up."  
"Let's play with him."

One of the bigger girls got behind him. "You need to pay respect to your betters." She shouted and went to punch him at the back of his head. A stone flew to her and it floored her. They turned to where it came from and saw a young boy standing with a slingshot. He had brown hair and light yellow eyes. "Like it or not, Kashal. I'm going to help you. Come here."

The boy aimed again and three shots later from his slingshot, Kashal had an opening and he began to run. He stood to Raton. "What now?" He asked. '"You should have left me alone."

"I'm going to help you, like it or not." Raton shot back at a loud tone. The girls came to them. "You got a plan. I hope?"

"Yeah, you're going to fight them like me. You just fight like normal and I'm providing cover." Kashal nodded and he began to fight. It would have been much harder without Raton, he had to admit. He blocked a girl's attack and punched her in the face. She fell back. He looked to two girls attacking him again. One girl got a shot and fell down. The other one was floored by him.

It took ten minutes for the boys to finish off. Kashal stood in the middle and Raton sheathed his slingshot. "How did I know where I was?" Kashal asked, heavily breathing. "I know that. I know where you always fight."

"Why did you help me? It has nothing to do with you." Raton walked to him, proceeding to punch him, but he changed his thoughts and gripped him by the collar. "For Fuck's sake, Kashal. It has something to do with me. It's you, you idiot. We're living together, you and I are in the same class. We're one of the few boys. Just like you, I hate those girls."

Raton released him. "You forbad me to tell your parents. But they knew it all this time. They knew you wouldn't ask for help. But I'm sick of them waiting. If you refuse my help, too bad. I will help you. You're strong, but even you have to stop somewhere and ask help."

Kashal looked to Raton. "What's that thing?" He pointed to the weapon. "Oh, this." He showed it to Kashal. "A slingshot. It's something I got from my father. I'm very good with it."

"I've seen it. It was supercool. Hey, sorry. Thanks for the help." Kashal gave it back to Raton. "It's just. Every one of my family, they all have cool weapons in the hacker tech. I don't want something like that. I wanna be a hacker, but I want to fight with something easy. My fists are the easiest thing." He showed them to Raton.

"I got an idea. If you want. If we become hackers, schoolers, wanna be brothers? We're already good. I want to use guns." Kashal nodded. "That would be cool. Deal?" He offered his fists for a fist bump. Raton took his sling shot and punched Kashal's fist with it. "Deal."

[Back to the ISA]

Charlotte continued to smile. Both she and Laura had a rocky start.

"And that's when we became best friends. The last three years were cool. We made a name for ourselves. They were afraid. They asked to fight, but we won every time. We took down the whole student body at the day of graduation. His parents and brothers were super proud."

Raton sighed. "After that, we trained to get so strong. That's why I and Kashal are best friends." Charlotte looked up. "What do you mean?"  
"That's a bit embarrassing. In our middle school, we got trained at a camp. We lived there. The thing with brothers is that you two fulfill a role. With the twins, they're both levelheaded and they just, well, they were both mature for their age. Erzof and Izolf a bit rougher. His parents asked me to look after him. Which I did. I did nothing else. So that's."

But before he could go on, the door opened and both got a shock. Raton stood up. They saw Kashal carrying Laura. "Man, what the hell? You lost conscious, because you were seen in your pj's." Charlotte and Raton looked at a disturbing way to the two. It was cute, but the fact that Kashal looked like a delinquent at moments spoiled it a bit.

The most girls didn't look at him like that. In this case and some others was very clear. 'Don't judge a book by his cover.' Still, Kashal was touchy and he even fought with real delinquents outside the school.

"Man, I had to sneeze constantly. Do I reckon I catch a cold?" Raton looked even back. Charlotte sat still on her bed. "Well, it took three hours. Nice for a game of hide and seek. Let's go." He turned to Charlotte. "Sorry for the problems." She shook her head. "No problem at all. It's nice knowing something of you." Her smile caused Raton to blush.

"Oh, okay." He looked to Kashal, but his phone went off. "Is that yours?" Kashal asked when he laid Laura on her bed. Raton nodded and he opened it. "It's from Kerlongsj. Yes?"

"Raton? You would be staying an hour at most at the dorms. It has been three. Not that I don't trust you, but still."  
"Eh, sorry. Kerlongsj. A lot happened." It was silent at the phone. "Nothing indecent, I hope." Raton blush got even bigger. "What do you take me for?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. I know you well enough, but eh? Where are you now?"  
"Charlotte Dunois's room. Why do you ask?"

Kerlongsj sighed and went to stand for the window. "Look outside." Raton did and a huge storm was raging over the place. "Oh, shit." He said. "Lad. I looked up the weather reports. Nothing dangerous, but it's way too bad weather to go outside unless you have to. You're safe inside, but outside." The silence was enough for Raton.

He heard a sigh. "Look, if you got a place to stay. Let me know. I think it's better to stay there. If you got something, I let Chifuyu know." Raton shuddered. "Eh, I think I have a place. Thanks for permission."

"One last thing. No stupid things. Got it?" He gulped. "Yeah. Got it, Kerlongsj. See you tomorrow."  
"Good night, lad."

He called Chifuyu and explained it. From the lessons, she knew she could trust the two, but in the room, there were other problems.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked. Kashal sat on the bed. "Well, it's too dangerous to go back to our dorms, so Kerlongsj asked me to stay here. Eh, I know it's a lot to ask, but can we stay here?" Charlotte got crushed again. Letting them stay. Her feelings for Raton would grow bigger than those for Ichika. Then again, the other girls.

She nodded. "No problem. You can stay." Her blush was almost at its peak. "Thanks. We'll sleep on the couch or something like that." He took the chair and sat down. "Sorry for the problems." Charlotte shook her head. They looked up and saw Kashal who just fell down and was sleeping next to Laura on the bed. "Moron." Was Raton's only remark. He walked to his brother and covered the two with a blanket. "Lucky bastard." Crossed his mind, but for good measures, he didn't speak it all out. He turned back to Charlotte.

"Charlotte." The blond haired girl fell down. Just before hitting the earth, she was caught by him. She looked up. "It's really different with him and Ichika." She thought before drifting off.

Raton put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up." He shouted. Well, it's easier to think that Charlotte got overheated. She just spent a few hours with a boy she had feelings for. Now, seeing him caring for someone, it was too much for her.

In Raton's case, it wasn't density that took over like Ichika, but logical thinking. He had no experience women, so he thought at the most logical choice what could have happened. He had no idea what he should do, but he decided to whip the sweat off. He laid Charlotte back on the bed and whipped the sweat off.

After a while, she was back awake. "Charlotte. Hey." She looked up and saw that her pajamas were opened. But that was not the most surprising thing. She had spent the last hour lying on Raton's lap. "Sorry for reversing the normal positions, but you were busy catching a serious fever." She covered herself with her arms. "What, what, what?"

She thought of him as a good guy and now, he undressed her. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. You were burning up, so I whipped off. Glad you had underwear on." Immediately, Charlotte zipped her pajama closed. "You ecchi."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, but it was the only way. Besides, I couldn't ask Laura or Kashal. Could I?" Charlotte shook her head. Thinking that neither of the two would react in the right way. "No, that's true. I'm sorry."  
"You reacted like you should. I'm the one who's sorry." Raton sat back. "If you don't mind. I'm going to sleep." He went back on the chair, but was stopped.

"Do you want something to eat?" She shook her head. "No, it's. When I was ill as a child, my mother slept in the same bed. If you don't mind."

Raton got his blush. Obeying Kerlongsj would me more difficult, but refusing was impossible. He sighed. "Okay. If you insist." He laid down and closed his eyes. He soon felt Charlotte snuggling up to him. She smiled. He began to sing, hoping he would fall asleep and she would do the same thing.

Gun me de tijd te reflectere, le bilan, zen ik blij waar dak nu staan int leve?

Twijfels..

'n vraag stelle en blijve lere, foute goe make en het tij probere kere

Want ik heb gekwetst, beloge, vals bespeeld

Ik moest nog veel lere over vrouwen en respect

Ik kon het steke op mijn omgeving, allemaal piranhas

Mor uiteindelijk heb ik gedaan wa 'k ik gedaan heb

Paljas..

Liefde, abstract begrip toen zeker en,

voor te houden van moete genoeg moed hebbe,

Schat, vergeef me..

Ge hebt mij geleerd wa 'k wete moest, 't leven is te precieus om te zegge

Je m'en fous

Kan alleen mor geve, wa 'k te biede hem

Kan alleen mor zegge, 't weinige da 'k weet

Ik heb zitte marchandere

Opportunist

Mor met de liefde onderhandelde ni

With a breath, he went on.

Stilte alstu, ik pluk wa aan mijn memoires

Ik denk aan alleman die zich in mijn borstkas ophoudt

Ik zie men vriendschap nog altij eve levendig

Mor ik blaas hier en daar ook stof van verkleurd papier

tja, zo gaat da..

Vriende kome en gaan en we ontgroeiden ook de levensstijl das normaal

Ik ging zowel om met de zotste als de beste legionaire

Jeugd van de stad, verhalen van de wijken

'k hem nooit gezegd hoe van belang da ze voor mij ware

Mor ze hebbe mij mede gevormd tot wie 'k nu ben

Ik volg de wijsheid, luister nor zen woorde

keuzes make, zake, die bij het leve hore

Kan alleen mor geve, wa 'k te biede hem

Kan alleen mor zegge, 't weinige da 'k weet

Ik heb zitte marchandere

Opportunist

Met de liefde onderhandelde ni

Op zoek nor stilte, mor krijg ze ni te pakke

Gemoedsrust verstopt zich achter verwarring

Ach, hoe oud zen ik nu, en ik weet nog altij ni veel meer

De nonchalance die ik probeer te late, zit er nog altij in

Ik maak steeds fouten, paradeur da 'k zen

Ik hoop da 'k de mensen rondom mij toch ook iet goe te biede hem

De waardevoller da 'k word, de meer waarde da 'k kan dele

En mag da toch just het ware geluk weze

Kan alleen mor geve, wa 'k te biede hem

Kan alleen mor zegge, 't weinige da 'k weet

Ik heb zitte marchandere

Opportunist

Met de liefde onderhandelde ni

Kan alleen mor geve, wa 'k te biede hem

Kan alleen mor zegge, 't weinige da 'k weet

Ik heb zitte marchandere

Opportunist

Met de liefde onderhandelde ni

He had to say, he liked it, the young girl wrapping her arms around his neck, but when Charlotte crawled on his chest, he didn't feel any kind of excitement or indecent feelings, but a weird peace eased his heart and soon he fell asleep. He thought back to her question, before he drifted off. He met a girl on the country side years ago in Ardêche, but she couldn't be the same.

* * *

And with this, I'm done. Bit of prewriting, but not too much before I hit my writers block again. That's no fun. It's also annoying that some guys aren't updating and I'm really hoping for some stories. This is once again a larger one. But with this, I'm safe for the coming month. I also get some time to think for January.

Currently, I have to think for a while. Got a prewrite, but now, I have to think.

Early update thanks to Flanders hours. I have seen that I got a few likes of this story. This story is my most seen by far. I'm glad for that.

Reviews are nice to get and you guys don't have to be afraid to ask requests. Someone asked and I got a few chapters with nearly five thousands words.

So you might ask and I get something done.

The song would be somewhere else, but by rethinking the chapter, I decided to take this. I was borred yesterday. Homework done, all games I have are played out and I couldn't go anywhere.

The song is written in a dialect of Flemish. The song is called Koning Liefde. The band is Tourist LEMC. Even I don't understand everything and I reckon you guys won't get it neither. But do me a favour and listen to it and tell me what you find of it.

I don't own the lyrics of this song.

This is the English translation or a part of it. Hope that you guys like it.

I'm not a fan of this kind of music, but it's fitting and I like this song.

Allow me to reflect the time, the balance sheet, am I glad now on where I'm standing in life?

Doubts ..

asking one question and keep learning, solve mistakes and trying to turn the tide

Because I hurted, lied, false-played

I had a lot to learn about women and respect

I could blame my surroundings, all piranhas

But at the end I did what I did

Bastard..

Love, abstract concept then and you'll need courage to love

Honey, forgive me ..

You learned me what I had to know, life is to precious to say

I don't care

I can only give what I can offer

I can only tell the little things I know

I kept selling

opportunist

But you don't bargain with love

Silence please, I pick some things out of my history

I'm thinking about every person who roams in my chest

I see my friendships still growing

But sometimes I dust the colored papers

well, thats how it goes

Friends come and they go and we grew out of lifestyle, thats normal

I hanged with even the craziest and best people

Youth of the city, stories from the neighborhoods

I never told you how important they were for me

but they helped me making the person I am now

I follow the wisdom, listen to his words

making choices, bussiness, things that belong to life

I can only give what I can offer

I can only tell the little things I know

I kept selling

opportunist

But you don't bargain with love

searching for silence, but I can't find it

The peace of mind is hiding behind confusion

ah, how old am I now, and I still don't know alot

The indolence that I try to hide, is still here

I always make mistakes, rebel that I am

I hope that I can still do good things for people around me

The more valuable that I become, the more value that I can give

And that might be true luck

I can only give what I can offer

I can only tell the little things I know

I kept selling

opportunist

But you don't bargain with love

I can only give what I can offer

I can only tell the little things I know

I kept selling

opportunist

But you don't bargain with love


	22. Lost feelings and rough start

Again one in normal format with nearly 9000 words. Better than last times.

I'm ecstatic. Two weeks ago, I looked on TV Tropes and I saw my name between the recommendations. I was over the moon. Haven't been so happy since I saw Dropkick Murphys on Pukkelpop. Thanks Lione and Magus.

Suprise update. Been writing for a while and I don't want to mix chapters up. Still. I finally got a holiday, I'm forced to learn for driver exam. Gotta make an effort and the last chapters on the computer. Going to suck.

I'm also toying with the idea of making a fanfic Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. It's almost a copy paste of Infinite Stratos. (Not kidding.) But it's not worked out yet. Still toying, don't know. It isn't really original. It has its differences, but it's the same like Infinite Stratos.

Bit of romance in different situations. Not good with these things. Still, I hope you like it.

The coming ones will be breathers, but I need to figure out a few things. Allow me to have that time. From now on, I'm not sure if they all going to be so short after each other. School getting busier and Syndicate is coming out, I'm back hyped for AC genre. So, at least you guys get a monthly update. Have two other small projects where I work on. I worked on those, but I need to figure a few things out.

Check those out if you like.

For everyone of you, my English is good, but I'm Flemish, so it's not my first language.

* * *

Raton woke up early. The storm who raged over the city and the campus, had calmed down in the night. Like his feelings who sometimes stormed, they calmed down. Thanks to a blond girl in cat pajama's. He looked to Charlotte and smiled. She was the one who eased him. He looked outside and smiled.

It was really good weather and the guys were going out. He softly got loose from Charlotte. He took her arms who got around his neck in the last night and got them off him. He smiled, but now it was enough. He went to the bathroom. Silently washing, waking Kashal up and leaving was the order of things he had to do.

Chifuyu was scary if she got here. She knew they spent the night in Charlotte's Room, but still, it was a boy and a girl sleeping in the same bed. Actually, two boys and two girls. Kashal and Laura in one and Charlotte and he in the other. The young slender boy wanted to avoid that Charlotte and Laura got punished for their hospitality.

He heard a yawn next to him and he saw Charlotte in her pajama's. "Good morning, Raton."

"To you as well, Charlotte. Slept well?" She nodded. Raton looked away from her. In her pajama she had on, she was still cute. Charlotte was seriously hot, that was something he couldn't deny. But now, she was more cute than hot. What still was a factor for him took look away.

"Yeah, my fever gone down. Thank you for listening to the request of this selfish girl." Raton grinned. It wasn't a burden at all." He even liked it, sleeping in the bed of a hot girl like Charlotte. Although his reasons would be completely different from normal guys. Normal guys would brag around if they slept in the bed of a girl like Charlotte. Raton had a soft grin on his face. They taught him to be respectful towards women.

"It was my pleasure. I have never felt such a peace when I slept. I need to thank you for that." Raton took a towel after he wet his face. He meant those words. Since he became a hacker, he never knew such peace when he slept. "I wake up Kashal and we're off. See you Monday in the class."

She nodded, but when Raton passed her, her hand got around his wrist. Her small, soft fingers got around his scarfed and strong wrist. It couldn't be much more of a difference. He looked to her and he began to blush. The slender guy looked to the girl. She was a bit shorter than him, but they didn't have a big difference. The biggest difference was the fact he had scarfs signed over his body. Despite that, he wasn't bad looking.

There was a difference between Charlotten and him. They knew that, but it wasn't clear what. The reason why it was weird was the way Charlotte looked at him. Normal guys would faint if Charlotte looked at them with puppy eyes.

"You really are a good guy. I find it hard to believe that you're a hacker. I have a question." He looked to her in anticipation and with a grin on his face. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head, the grin got off his face and his eyes turned a bit bitter. It was a hard question. He knew in which situation she was and to who her heart was bounded. "No, never had one. You're the only girl who I can talk to and have the same age as me."

He ended with a blush that got up his face. He was uncomfortable. Not because he was around Charlotte, they slept in the same bed and it felt good for proper reasons. Raton was uncomfortable, because he didn't know how he should speak with a girl about that subject. "Why do you ask? You're in love with Ichika, not with me."

He had some regret as he spoke the words, but he didn't want to break Charlotte and Ichika apart. He crossed his arms and had a frown. "That's true, but I don't get it. My head is messed up. You and he, you're so different. Still, you do the same thing to me. You're like heroes. So I just want to make sure." Before she could go on, Raton closed the door. The look in his eyes were serious.

"Heroes don't exist in this word, Charlotte. If you think I'm a hero, forget it. What I've done. What I've said. You would hate me if you knew a tenth of it!" With a sigh, he went on. "I'm damaged once and I got repaired. I'm better than ever. Better than before. Heroes don't break and got repaired, humans do. We fail. Point. That's our nature. The thing is we get back. And I got back" He turned to her. Charlotte was shocked over what he just said.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something, but you need to promise me two things. One. You are not allowed to tell anyone of the girls. Not even Laura. Two. You're not going after Ichika." She nodded with her eyes questioning. Raton leant against the door. He wouldn't tell Houki, Rin or even Tatenashi. With Charlotte, he was safe. He hoped that at least. "Look, the reason why I'm going to tell is because you are the most mature one of the pilots close to Ichika. But don't get on him."

Charlotte looked up. "Ichika is not completely dense. True, he don't get your signals or why you angry at moments, but he understand that all of you want something more than just friends. The reason he keeps this off is because you all would kill him if he chose a girl. Don't lie." The last two words were harsher.

Charlotte nodded. "He has an idea, but he doesn't want to be killed and don't know how he should act with that. Now to shut you up." He kissed her softly on her lips. Her eyes went wide open and he removed himself. His grin was huge, but still, he had honest eyes.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll tell that I kissed you. And I hope you get the answer you first asked. I don't have a girlfriend, but I have a crush on you. Maybe not that completely, but I like you a lot." Charlotte became red. How could he tell something like that. Raton just smiled. "I hope you can figure it out." He left. She went down on the ground.

Her feelings for Ichika, they got completely swept away after the last events. Raton woke Kashal. He looked up to his best friend. "Slept long enough man. Let's go home." He said to the young man. He got loose from Laura and he left. The silver haired girl didn't wake up. Charlotte came out the bathroom. "Raton, wait." He turned to Charlotte. "Yeah?"  
"I, I, eh, I'd like to say thank you for helping me and staying here. But still, I." Raton sighed.

"Charlotte, you need to figure out your feelings. For as far I can tell, you have feelings for me, but still for Ichika. You need to figure those out yourself, but keep your chances in your head. I have no problem waiting, but not my entire life. Good luck. If you need my help, give me a call." He winked at the girl.

She nodded and the hacker followed his friend. The two guys chatted about last night and Raton told Kashal about the kiss. Kashal just smirked, but didn't make fun of Charlotte or Raton. As the best friend of Raton, he would shut his mouth. The boys wouldn't tell anyone else. It's more because both knew each other for a long time and both told each other rather embarrassing things. Kashal explained what happened on the hunt last night.

It seemed that Laura was chasing him, but that he caught her early. They just got on chatting and comparing their training. Only she fell asleep and he took her with her. Kashal knew that Charlotte and Raton wanted to spend some time.

They were stopped by Maya and Chifuyu. "Good morning, Orimura-sensei. Yamada-sensei." Raton spoke at a calm tone, with some humor. "Morning the two of you. I get a call from Kerlongsj. Supposedly, you spent the night at the room of the Representative candidates of France and Germany."  
"Yeah, so?" She got from Kashal. "We're members of the hacker Representatives." He spoke at a cocky tone and a shit eating smrik. Raton sighed.

"Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei. On everything that's holy on me and Kashal. Neither I or Kashal have done anything to the candidates that you could call inappropriate or dangerous for the relationship between pilots and hackers." Maya sighed, but Chifuyu wasn't convinced. "Really?" She asked with a smile. Normally, you would be dead afraid, but Raton had seen scarier things than an angry Chifuyu. It's hard to imagine, but his own teacher was worse.

"If you want to know, per se. Charlotte asked me about the fact I got a girlfriend. I told I don't have one. I felt she had as well feelings for me as Ichika. So I gave her a kiss and told her to figure it out. I like her, you can be sure of that. And I don't think she hated it."

Chifuyu sighed. "Okay. If that's everything. I hope for you this isn't going to become a routine that you stay over. Raton, this is for you. If you and Dunois become close, you won't harass her."  
"I don't plan to, ma'am. May we leave? Kerlongsj will asks us the same thing." She nodded and the two guys left. "Okay, but keep it bit down that you slept here. Besides from you, Kerlongsj and our gang, nobody knows. And Kerlongsj will shut our friends up." Kashal answered. Chifuyu leant to the wall while Maya looked after the two guys.

"Seems Orimura-kun got some competition, wouldn't you say?" Chifuyu smiled. "I think that these guys are rather helping him. And if these girls can hook up one of the hackers, well, I got one myself and I can't complain."

"So you're the one who leads the relationship, Orimura-sensei? I would suspect that of you." It earned her a hit. "Idiot." She said red headed. Kerlongsj wouldn't accept a feminist. She was stronger, but they were equal. She had to treat him that way. He had no problem that she would tell him off or that she even scold him, but she had to treat him as a man. Like it should be. Not like a rag of dirt. That's how most women treated their husband in Japan. Kerlongsj was from Europe.

The relationship between the two is unique, but those two were still figuring it out what was the best.

At the dorms. Raton and Kashal got questioned about last night by Kerlongsj and their friends. They got off with a lecture which still was better to receive from him than Chifuyu. Kerlongsj was not strict nor he gave a lot of lectures. But still, it wasn't good for them to anger him. Not that he was angry now. These guys couldn't help it, so he went rather easy on them. It was even him who proposed to stay there. They were glad they got him instead of Chifuyu. Chifuyu was scary when she was angry, but it didn't frighten the guys as much it did Ichika or any other girl.

Kerlongsj don't get angry easy, but when he did, the hackers were terrified. So that's the reason why the guys weren't afraid from Chifuyu or rather shrug her off. Kerlongsj was the real deal. They saw him once angry and prayed never to see him again like that. After the rest of Sunday, the guys hung around and they studied. After that, Monday, they got classes.

In the morning, Ichika laid over his desk "I can't believe we have classes. I thought that Chifuyu-nee would call them off." He got a soft hit on his head. "Well, what would you think? They wouldn't allow it at all. Besides, the teachers are forced to. Sucks."  
"Anaton." He gave the kid a fist bump. Anaton yawned. "I still can't believe it. We fought last Friday like soldier and now we have classes like normal students. Sucks."  
"You don't have to tell me." Raton passed Charlotte and the two gave each other a nod. Those two called each other and they promised not to tell anyone. But still when Charlotte looked away, Raton blushed as well.

They kept it quiet for the rest of the girls and boys. Cecilia looked to Erzof who nod her as well. Kashal passed Laura and he told her good morning. She responded at the same tone. When Chifuyu entered the guys moved off.

"Well, I guess why some of you wonder why we have classes after such a long day. That's because we're going to use the information for our class. I'd like that the hackers explain how they fought against the Infinite Stratos agents that attacked them first. Before that, I'd like to know. How could you guys survive that?"

Anaton raised an eyebrow and looked to his friends. They shrugged and weren't sure what to tell the pilots. They fought them like they would have done with any other enemy. Hell, they were raised for it.

"Orimura-sensei." Anaton said raising his hands. "What do you mean by that?" She walked to him. "Don't play coy with me. I know that you were trained from young age, but how could you defeat three professional pilots? I highly doubt that most elite soldiers could win!" She said while glaring at the guys. Not that it worked. "I still don't get it. They attacked us. We teamed up. We fought together like we always do. We focused two on one. That's it."

Chifuyu was now really angry and scary. Everyone gulped, but Anaton remained unaffected by the aura spread by the teacher. "I mean. What is different between you and the most pilots? You're hackers and what I've seen, you're not as good as Kerlongsj." Anaton's head cleared up, like Chifuyu told him what he should tell. "Oh, you meant like that? Nothing too much. We're trained to work in group and we're damn good in it. The biggest difference we don't treat our powers like a gift. We're skilled in fighting and killing. That's it."

The pilots mouths except for one male and four certain females fell open. "You would kill them." Maya asked them. "Yeah, no big deal." Tizof said. "If we didn't get the order not to, they were dead." Izolf stood his friend by. "Well, I don't think we'd kill them that easily." Raton scratched his chin. "I mean, it would take a lot more to kill them." Kashal nodded very hard. "They were really strong."

Before they could go on, a book hit Anaton's table. "I haven't given you permission to talk. We recorded it. Now I'd like to explain how your tactics were different from normal pilots." Chifuyu said. "For starters, we use a strategy due to inferior armor and weapon strength. That's the first thing." Anaton began to talk. He had a smirk on his face when he explained to the pilots what the guys did.

After that, the pilots got battle training. Kerlongsj sat on the top and saw the girls and guys entering the arena. He jumped down and made a skateboard, floating down.

"Okay." He clapped his hands together. " I got the request of a lunatic to have a battle." Ichika blush of embarrassment betrayed him being the lunatic. "While I have no interest of beating a pilot or hacker in a bloody pulp, I'll let you now decide something. You got lessons from me as well from Orimura-sensei. Any hacker or pilot who wants to have a match is now allowed to ask. I'll hold back and all of you can learn something from it."

Charlotte raised her hand. "Dunois?"  
"Eh, Sensei? What do you mean by that?" She asked a bit tense. Kerlongsj had a grin. "Well, I can face you, get you down and be done with it. But for having a more interesting match, instead of beating you down, I'll try to exploit the crap of your weak points. That's the main reason why the hackers won the fight between them and the professional pilots. It's thanks to that they won. Even if they don't think about that themselves. So if anyone would like to, I'd be happy. You can also team up. But then I want equal strength."

Kerlongsj crossed his arms. Ichika stood up and walked to him. "Okay, I'm your man. I'll get my match." He got a hit on his forehead. "I told you, facing me in a match or fight is a whole different thing." Kerlongsj said. He jumped down activating his hacker tech in the fall. "Showoff." Anaton thought. Ichika did the same. "Okay, Orimura. Bring it on."

Kerlongsj had a cocky grin on his face. He didn't activate a weapon and forced Ichika to go after him. Ichika had Byakushiki activated and tried to get closer to him. He activated the energy claw, but just before he could get close to Kerlongsj, the teacher narrowly avoided it by flying away. Ichika couldn't evade and made a crater.

Anaton was the only one who wasn't surprised. Kerlongsj told him that skateboards weren't as fast as the Infinite Stratos, but that they were a lot more maneuverable. Hackers just had to practice a lot, but it payed off. He now understood why. Kerlongsj haven't activated a weapon and Ichika was already down.

Ichika got after him, Yukihira in his hands. Kerlongsj just smirked when he saw Ichika going after him. He evaded the wild swipes not even bothering activating a weapon. Ichika tried to poke him, only causing the European man with his head to go left, then he got right. When Ichika swiped, he made a summersault which was easy with his skateboard.

Kerlongsj grinned as he flew up. Ichika used his canons, but the cannon balls were kicked off with his bare hands. At least that was what the students thought. Kashal smiled as Kerlongsj used his technique. Even Kerlongsj had to use nanites for wearing off bullets like he did. Ichika then switched to the assault rifles. Kerlongsj didn't give him the time as he deployed a huge crossbow on his back and he fired. "Gift from one of my gang members!" He looked to Ichika and fired them. It hit target and Ichika was thrown back. Kerlongsj got after him. He got both his hands at the male pilot.

Ichika felt that Kerlongsj threw energy in him. He landed at the end of the arena. Kerlongsj looked to him. "Get up." He said. Then he got at the pilots. "Okay, who can tell where Orimura got wrong? Multiple answers possible." He crossed his arms as Ichika crawled out the arena.

"He sucks." Izolf tried. It caused the girls to look angry at him. "True, but where?" The pilots looked back to Kerlongsj who shrugged on the insult of Ichika. Anaton raised his hand. Not even waiting for permission, he began to talk. "He switched his strategy too soon." Kerlongsj nodded. "Good answer, Orlejov. Could you explain what exactly?"

"He first tried to go after you with a sword and after that with canons. Instead of trying with a sword again." Kerlongsj nodded. "Yep, Ichika tried to find a weak point by switching his weapons. That's not a good idea. You better take one strategy and stick with it. If Ichika would go after me with his sword, he had some points to hit. But he stayed back, instead of going after me." Kerlongsj grinned. "Infinite Stratos are faster than skateboards so using that is better to deal with foes who lack on speed. Okay next one."

The whole training Kerlongsj fought different foes. The pilots had no idea to deal with him. Even when Cecilia, Houki, Charlotte and Laura teamed up, Kerlongsj took them out very fast, not even holding back. They now had an idea what they did to Ichika every now and then.

Not that the other students did better. Most pilots didn't even want to fight, causing the hackers to get in. Anaton and his whole gang were the only ones to get a change. It took 20 minutes for Kerlongsj taking them down. What the guys had that they got so good was hard to tell. Anaton and he had a sole match and Anaton was glad to go all out. It ended with Kerlongsj and he right in front of each other. You could call that even.

After that, the students got off. They now understood that Kerlongsj was strong with weapons as well. In the class in the midday, they were rugged. Cecilia complained about her back. "That brute didn't hold back at all. Ichika, my back hurt." Before she could go on, she felt Erzof making a fist on her back. "You, you, you." She dreamt away. He did a good job. Anaton and the rest sat back, smirking at Erzof.

Cecilia relaxed. He was a good guy and he did a good job. Raton joined Charlotte, both grinning. Kashal joined the two and he and Raton began to talk. Tizof and Thazalof both shook their heads.

Houki sighed. "Well, I thought he wouldn't fight with so much power." Tizof got up. "He hold back. Believe me when I tell you that he did. He's really a lunatic at moments. And he held back for you being girls. But Ichika got what he wanted." Ichika laid defeated at his desk.

"And that wanted to face Kerlongsj in a real fight. If he lose from Kerlongsj when he hold back. Idiot." Anaton said. He smiled. His brother could take on any student on in the whole school. But even the young boy was tired. This was so much worse than a PE lesson. After teaching from Chifuyu, the day was finally over. Before they were done, Chifuyu had an announcement.

"In the last battle, some of the hackers teamed up with some pilots. Not that it is wrong, but it's only weird that you could fight like that. It's weird, because you didn't have a common ground to start from."

Before they could react, Kerlongsj got in. "The reason why it is weird, is because the only pilot and hacker working together were me and Chifuyu years ago. We're not saying that it's a bad thing. Only weird. So we have a proposition."

The hackers looked up. "If you girls agree, I'll let you train with my guys. If you agree the teaming up. This are the teams. Alcott and Erzof." The two nodded. "You're both long range fighter and Alcott, I think you can learn as teach Erzof quite a bit. Ageed?"

"Well, it's only natural that the elite should help the lowers." She got a hit. "I said. You can learn from him as he from you. Erzof has higher accuracy and fire rate, despite Monster being a lower machine. Erzof. You agree." The young man agreed. "Got it, Kerlongsj."

His teach walked to him and gave a soft punch on the forehead. Ichika blinked twice to it. "It's Orlejov-sensei. Got it?"  
"Understood, sensei." He grinned as Kerlongsj took over antics from Chifuyu.

"Next team." Chifuyu said. "Bodewig and Kashal." The two looked at each other. "I'm fine with that." Kashal answered. "Me too."

"Well, that was easy. The two of you need to focus on the weak points. I'd also like to know why two went all out alone. Last team won't be a surprise."

Charlotte tensed up. "Dunois and Raton. You two team up. I think that you two will have a good point thanks to the gun interest. And I hope you'll focus on your training. Oh and something else. No sleepovers." Both the girl and the guy looked away. The most of the pilots looked to the two.

"Izolf and Thazalof." Kerlongsj said. "You're teaming up with the younger Sarashiki and Miss Huang from class 2-4 and class 2-2. Talk to them as soon you can." The two grinned at each other.

"Oh. This is for Shinonono, Orimura, Orlejov and Tizof. You're going to train under the older Sarashiki. It will focus on Orimura and Orlejov. Don't make a ruckus. Oh, before I forget. You're going to use the same arena. Arena 3. I reserved that one, but you need to discuss with the group who's using going to use it."

Kerlongsj smirked. What he was going to tell, would be causing something for the pilots. "You're also going to think over strategies when you don't have training or clubs. That's most of your part. I noticed that you girls got in the arena and start to think over an overused strategy. So, I'd like that you guys explain what your ideas are."

Kerlongsj got out. "Oh and lads. You also need to look after problems with the Infinite Stratos. Think out the box. Empty your heads. Come find me when you're ready." Kerlongsj left with his hands buried in his pocket. "That's it for now. You all can leave."

Izolf and Thazalof left to their partners. "That's going to give sparks. Right, Houki?" Tizof asked to her. "Why would Kerlongsj pair them up like that?" Tizof shrugged. "Hey, don't nag. You're going to training Ichik." He was a bit jealous in the inside of his head. Those guys would train with a few cute girls. Tatenashi was nice to hang around, but not more than that. She was a bit too teasing at moments.

Tizof sighed. What kind of girl would he like? He never thought about that. Houki was a bit too proud at moments. He had to think that over. "Something wrong?" Houki asked. "No, let's fetch Sarashiki and get to the arena. Everyone else would now be busy." Houki and Tizof left. Anaton swung his bag on his back and walked to Ichika. "Well, that was unexpected. I wouldn't think that Old Man would do that" Ichika looked up. He had a dumb look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"Moron. Let's get out."

Cecilia looked to Erzof. He got to her. He hoped she'd listen to him. She was nice for team-up. Last fight proved that. "Look, it's not perfect, I know. But arguing won't get us anywhere. So let's along or try to respect each other. Ok?" Cecilia sighed. "Well, I can teach a lot." He looked cocky with his arms crossed.  
"You're better aiming, but I got more results."

Kashal and Laura looked to each other. Laura had an unbelieved look in her eye when she looked to Erzof. Kashal stood next to her as he gave her a tap on the shoulder. He grinned as he thought over the groups Kerlongsj made. None of them was really matching. Laura was shorter than him and not as sturdy built. Erzof was one head taller than Cecilia and 50% bigger.

Thazalof was a tall guy. If he had to train with Rin, that wouldn't work. More because of the personality. Thazalof was a calm one, while Rin was hyper active. But still, they could match.  
Kanzashi and Izolf. That would be hilarious. Izolf never took a word from anyone, except Kerlongsj. If a woman insulted him, she ended up dead. He wasn't shy in no subject. This wasn't going to go well.

The only pair that would actually work was with both Kashal and Laura best friend. Raton walked to Charlotte and tapped her shoulder. "What's up, Charlotte? You've been quiet since Kerlongsj told with who're going to train. Or don't you like it?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, but I don't think we can train."  
"Got club today." Charlotte shook her head. "No, that's tomorrow." Raton grinned. "Well, we can compare guns in that case. It's what he told us. Let's give our best shot." She nodded and the two left.

"Hey, did you girls noticed something?" a few girls chatted. "Yeah, those hackers. They really get along with those pilots."  
"Yeah, it's weird. It all changed after the fight.  
"Do you think they would abandon Orimura-kun?"

"WE WOULDN'T" Was shouted by a few girls. Charlotte and Raton were already gone and luckily, they didn't hear it. Charlotte followed Raton and both were very happy for a reason.

In the teachers' lounge.

Kerlongsj was working on his desk, before he saw Chifuyu standing. She walked to his desk. Whispers filled the room. With a glare, she shut the rest of the teachers up, including Yamada. The sole male teacher looked to her. "Yo, Chifu." She got as a simple greet. She smiled on him. Most teachers would have condemned someone, but they knew Kerlongsj could pull that stuff. As only person in the world.

He was the only one who could do that. In fact, if you even looked at the students and teachers, Kerlongsj was the most powerful one. He was the sole leader of a cause, big enough to take on all Infinite Stratos in the world. And the thing he did, just a few days was still lingering.

She sighed. "Wouldn't we wait this plan?" Chifuyu and he talked about it. The guys and girls would get along eventually, but now, it was a lot faster than suspected. Kerlongsj sighed. "I heard the guys talking to each other. I suspect, the pilots did the same. Teaming them up isn't a bad way to get along. Besides, they could protest. They didn't."

Chifuyu sighed. That were valid points. "That's true. But why team up like that? Except for Dunois and Raton, the most of pairings you made differ from each other like day and night." Kerlongsj smirked and got up. His face was close to Chifuyu's. "So? It didn't stop us to become close. We became close by fighting. I hope it's the same for the guys. Besides, their differences aren't way as big as ours. And we got along."

Chifuyu smiled. "How do you mean? We differ from each other."

"True. The way of teaching, the way we behave, the way we deal with others, the way we fight. As example. You stand at the back of the class teaching and the girls treat you like an idol. I sit on my desk and we chat an entire hour over tactics. For these guys, I'm a normal teacher. Do I need to tell more?"

Chifuyu smiled. "And why did I fell in love with you?" Kerlongsj grinned at her question. "That's another reason. Not in our differences, but in what we're similar. We're both strong without an equal, except the other one. It's we match what made us friends. Not in what we differ. Understand?"

Chifuyu sighed. "Look, Ichika and Anaton became friends and their meeting was more rocky than ours. By the fight, the girls understood that those guys aren't friends, but they aren't enemies. The same thing with us. These guys are good lads. They got the minimal respect for women. Besides, Kashal heard you saying you were glad with me?"

Chifuyu blushed. "You're cute at moments." Kerlongsj responded and he got back at the computer. Chifuyu passed him and slowly massaged his neck. Kerlongsj closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came from it. He liked it, she slowly pushing in his neck. She got to his ears.

"If you want to out where I'm sensitive, do that somewhere else?" Chifuyu smiled and she left. The teachers were all somewhat jealous on her. She had the only male pilot as family and the only male teacher. Kerlongsj got back on his work and he sent the report to his friends.

In the hangar.

Cecilia and Erzof were missing, just like Laura and Kashal. Most likely, they were at clubs or discussing tactics. The only ones were Charlotte and Raton chatting with each other, looking at Charlotte's Raphael. When Raton heard it was a second generation machine, he got even more respect for the pilot. He wouldn't suspect it. It was clear that Charlotte was a better pilot then the other girls. But he doubted she could win against him if he went serious.

"Okay, the machine's flying system is okay, it's maneuverable and fast, the problem are your guns. You switch too slow, due to the slightly inferior system. So you need to power up your guns." Raton said looking to Charlotte. The girl blushed. "Why are you so good with them?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't understand the question. She asked him why he was good. That was something he understood. Okay, in which part. "I mean, in using guns. You have more guns on your list and more designs than almost every Infinite Stratos."

Raton shrugged and he jumped down from the machine. Charlotte was maintaining it. "Well, I need only to focus on guns. Not speed or anything else. I only got mid-range to long range. Kashal watch my ass in close range and Anaton uses shields. So I only need to fight. But I'm only good in that when I have someone to team up. But we're talking about your problem. Your strength is higher, but you suck at using it."

"Can't you lend me yours?" She asked him. "Sorry, Charlotte. First of all. That's cheating with the other pilots. Second. My trainer wouldn't forgive me. Third. I got here thanks to a few designs I made myself. The reason why I gave my weapons in fighting is, because we needed to win. And sorry, Charlotte. Infinite Stratos are 'sports.' His sarcastic tone was very well understood. "My guns are made to kill."

She protested. "But that isn't true. I fought before."  
"Yeah, but I only noticed it, because I compared your guns with mine. That's when I noticed. Your Raphael and my Schrootverbouwer. They're really similar. In comparison with the mass produced ones, yes, yours is stronger. Compare with mine, yours is weaker. And we need to find a way. Maybe driving up the fire rate." Charlotte nodded. "Okay, how do you want to do that?"

Charlotte and he spent the entire evening chatting at the place.

In the meantime, Kanzashi was at her own unit. She refused it. Why was her sister allowed to train with Ichika and why was she stuck up with Izolf? Unlike Charlotte and Laura who were somewhere happy to have someone similar to train with, she was angry like Rin.

Cecilia took peace with it. Okay, Ichika would be nicer, but Erzof was surprisingly reasonable for a runner. She had to give him a point. Byakushiki was a close range model, so Houki, Tatenashi and Anaton were better for training Ichika. Erzof Monster was like her long range. She couldn't deny that without him, she would be killed. He saved more than once.

Kanzashi heard the door opening. "Most people would have told someone where they were going." A clearly irritated and angry voice said. "It wasn't mine decision, Sarashiki." She turned around and saw Izolf standing. He had his arms crossed and he was furious. She gulped. "I can help with that."

"I don't need it."  
"You do. You were damn afraid to fight." She got as hard response. "What do you mean? I fought as well." She got back of her seat and walked to him. After her glasses, her eyes were furious for a change.

"Sorry, let me rephrase it. You were damn afraid to kill someone. I heard you helped Ichika taking down an unmanned unit. But only after your sister got down. She was seriously injured. That was your trigger. But I'm not going to wait until that trigger is pulled. So I'm going to help you. Like it or not."

Kanzashi wanted to slap him, but her wrist was caught by him and he proceeded to punch her. "Stop right there." A voice said and Izolf turned to Tatenashi. "Weren't you training Ichika?" Izolf asked. "Well, he and Anaton-chan are chatting, so I left them. Does his hack tech really work?" Izolf shrugged. "Don't know. You have to ask Kerlongsj or Anaton for that. Don't know, don't really care."

He released her sister and walked to Kanzashi. Tatenashi opened her flyer in which was written 'psycho'. "I'm not a psychopath." Tatenashi looked up just like Kanzashi. "You can read kanji?" Kanzashi asked disbelieved. None of the hackers could do that, she thought. "An unfortunate reminder of my previous life. I was raised by Japanese pilots who lived in Wales. I escaped years after. But I still can read Kanji."

Tatenashi looked to Izolf. "Why did your teacher teamed you up with Kanzashi-chan?" Izolf shook his head. "Don't know, because I saved her arse in a fight."  
"I'd like that you mind your language." Izolf closed his right eye. "Make me."  
"What?" Tatenashi asked. "If you want that I speak polite, make me. You need to break me."  
Tatenashi opened her fan. On it was 'Academy's strongest.' Izolf only smirked. "Not true. You were defeated by Thaza and without Tizof and Houki, I doubt you survived the fight."

"Well, cocky are we?" Izolf activated his hooks above his hands. "You're not the one to talk. You were shot down and if Kerlongsj didn't heal you up, you would have drowned. And Cirluk defeated you! I'm not as strong as him, but strong enough!" Tatenashi made a spear and flung at Izolf. He bended through his knees and he jumped up. Then he reached after her leg and he swung her with his chain away. She landed at the wall.

Izolf walked to her and pulled his hook back. He came dangerously close to her face. "You really need to learn NOT to underestimate your opponents." Izolf was looking at her. She was rumored to be the strongest. He had no problem taking her down.

Before he could continue, he felt a sharp metal in his neck. A bit of blood came out. He looked to Kanzashi who stood with her katana ready to attack him. "Leave her alone." The shy girl was dead serious, so he did. Izolf got up. "So you fight only for the reason that she's hurt." Izolf asked. "What do you mean?"  
"You only attacked me when she was down. You didn't help her in the fight. Why?"  
"What do you mean?" Izolf sighed. "Sarashiki. You need to fight and protect. Waiting until your sister is down. That isn't the way. You need to prevent that. If you need power to fight, you have to imagine your sister don't get up. You need to fight for yourself. You don't have to prove yourself all the time."

Tatenashi got up. "Izolf." She looked to him. "I'm the same as you. Like you, I have a partner who's better in everything. I don't like it, but he told he sees me as fit. The reason why Erzof and I are brothers is, because Erzof freaked every other boy out. Not me. I wasn't afraid. I talked to him and that was the beginning of our friendship." Izolf looked to the girl.

"Like your Uchigane Nishiki is inferior to Mysterious Lady, so is my program compared to Monster. Still, I can fight for myself. Erzof is confident with me. So is your sister. Erzof finds I do a good job. I make sure he's safe, he takes it down. So, are we going to find a way you can fight yourself or are we going to sit here all day?" Kanzashi deactivated her Infinite Stratos and Izolf's hooks got back on him. He started to look in what they could improve the weapons.

Tatenashi got up. 'He was right. Kanzashi is my precious sister. She's strong. That guy is fit out for her. Anaton was right. If he could Kanzashi-chan angry on him by hurting me, he could reason to her. He really cares for his members.' She left, leaving the two.

After that, hours passed and eventually everyone parted ways. Raton and Kashal met each other when Raton dropped Charlotte off at the dorms. The two got back together as well. Erzof got back as well. He and Cecilia have been talking over tactics. They got back at the dorms. Izolf joined his friends. He was beaten by Kanzashi idea's.

The four got home around the same time, catching each other up in the forest. In the home, they saw Tizof and Anaton healing Thazalof. Well, healing, Anaton did that. Tizof sat next to Thazalof and he was clapping at the hand. He looked like he saw a lot of problems. Which was the case. Rin chased after him and because he didn't want to hurt her, he suffered the consequences. The guys were genuinely concerned about him.

"He's completely destroyed. I feel sorry for Ichika." Anaton said. "How was your training?"  
Raton grinned. "We didn't have it, because you were training. I was figuring out how we should upgrade Charlotte's machine. After that just chitchat about normal things. How was your training?"

"Rough." Tizof answered. "Houki was a serious partner, but Tatenashi, that was shit eating. I never thought she would get strong that fast. Both me as Ichika were broken. Anaton healed us up. Bitch."  
"Can't deny that. Her sister isn't better." Izolf remarked. "I mean, she was constantly stating she couldn't do anything. Eventually, she allowed me to help. But if she goes on, I quit. I'm not Ichika."

Erzof nodded. "I hope Cecilia is going to be more reasonable. Eventually, we talked about a few things. Still, Kerlongsj was right. She agreed that if I helped her, we both got profit from it. Not so much with Ichika. I suppose you two were the only two lucky ones?"

Kashal nodded. "Better talk with Kerlongsj about that. Can't complain with Laura. Had a few hand matches. That worked. Strong girl. Didn't back down. Got back up her feet. But am I and Raton the only ones who's partner was fun to hang around?"

The guys nodded. "Hey, does Kerlongsj come home?" Anaton shook his head. "No, I think he won't get home. He and Chifuyu would stay at the place. They still had work to do. It's promising."

"But still, it was fun to fight Ichika." Tizof said when he got up. "I wasn't bored by Rin. She just need to grow accustom to me." Thazalof got a punch from his brother. "You really like her."  
"Shut the fuck up." He said, moving to his room.

"Cecilia, it was interesting. Want to face her." Erzof said. Izolf shrugged. "Kanzashi need to grow a bit. Need to learn the real way things happen." Izolf and he got up.

"I can't complain with Laura." Kashal said. "She's strong and doesn't back down. Nice to see." Raton didn't think about it. He and Charlotte got along better than most pilots. "Good night, kid."

"Good night, lads." Anaton sat down and walked away. He wouldn't have to wait for his brother. He sighed. Since Kerlongsj and he got up here, the two didn't spend a lot of time. He wanted that his brother and he got somewhere. Spending time. Every now and then, he just took Anaton in his neck and flew to Antwerp to spend the day there.

He missed those times.

Tizof laid on his bunkbed as Thazalof got in. The swordsman had his hands behind his head and sighed. "I want a girlfriend or at least a crush, but I don't have a girl that really appeals to me. I just want a girl who's opposite of me. I want a girl that knows what normal is. Bit childish is okay."

He woke up from his thoughts when he got a hit from his brother. "What's on your mind?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking. All of you guys are crushing over a girl, but I don't have one. Leaves me out." Thazalof grinned. "Don't. It sucks. Besides, wasn't Tatenashi someone?" Tizof clenched his teeth.

"No, I mean, she's pretty, but I don't like her. She's annoying. And Houki, well, we both use swords, but she isn't really matching me."  
"Well, me and Rin aren't as well." Tizof got up. "Yeah, but you differ at points. You're calm and cool, why Rin is hyper active. Some of the pilots are matching or differing at points. Things that just don't happen with me and Houki and she's more interested in Ichika." Thazalof had to agree. "Well, most of the girls are. Don't want to break them up. But what are actually looking for in a girl, bro?"

Tizof sighed. "I'll tell, but if you spread this, I'll kill you." Thazalof sat up. " A girl who's actually normal. Bit innocent, doesn't know a lot from the world I live in, bit childish. That kind of girl."  
"Pikachu-chan?"  
Tizof grinned. "We're talking about girls right?" Thazalof shook his head. "That's her nickname. You mean a girl like Nohotoke Honne is something you like. Or at least, she has your matching points."

Tizof shrugged. "Maybe. Something else. I miss the fact we can't ask teach opinion." Thazalof nodded. "Yeah and I think Anaton misses his. I miss the old place and our life there." Tizof laid down. "At least, life was simple there. Good night."  
"Good night."

At the academy.

It was long past bed time, but Chifuyu, Yamada and Kerlongsj were working on what was left of the attack. "The unmanned drones have the same logo as the ones who attacked the students in the mall. That was on the day Kerlongsj got here." Chifuyu sighed. Kerlongsj at least fulfilled his promise. He protected her. Speaking of him, he walked out of the room.

"And?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, the hackers were extremes. They're a splinter faction from the Rogues, joined by Legals. Normally, the Allegiance of Antwerpen would prevent that. I'm afraid that we're having another war on our hands. May I call the Old place to drive up defenses?" Chifuyu nodded. "You saved us."

Kerlongsj only smiled. "I did my part. Like everyone did. You, the teachers, the youngsters, the pilots. We all did our part. If they want to have a war, let them." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready for it."  
"That's it for today. Let's go to bed." Maya proposed. The green haired left with only the two teachers. Chifuyu looked to him. "You really are something. But was it a good idea to let the pilots team up with the hackers?" Kerlongsj's smile got bigger. "Well, I'm hoping that it turns out well. For now, I have nothing to fear. Dunois and Raton is one thing. I hope that they get better along with each other."

Chifuyu got back on his neck. Like a dog, Kerlongsj closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. "Do you hope for the same things that happened with us?"  
"Would be interesting. These guys are old fashioned. The first choice has to be right." Chifuyu smiled as her arms were around his neck and shoulders. Those were trained and existed of muscle. She softly touched them.

Kerlongsj smiled at her. "Are you glad with your choice?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He shot back at a teasing tone. "Better do this somewhere else." He stopped her with his finger. The two left for her bedroom. The two were glad they lived together, but the last days, they didn't have much of a chance of being alone. Chifuyu threw Kerlongsj at her bed.

"I'm going to tease you. I think I know where you're sensitive." Kerlongsj was still surprised she was a girl at moments. She was now in charge.  
"If you can find my parts." Kerlongsj shot back.

The two began to close up and Kerlongsj just hoped he could close his eyes that night.

* * *

Still suggestive, not lemon. If you want, just ask or read my last story. If you read the parings I've done, I'm going to keep it like this. No requests anymore.

Something else I noticed in writing.

I'm going to think how I should work this out. Raton and Charlotte were easy, just like Laura and Kashal thanks to the matching points and because the personalities of the two girls aren't aggressive or better said, they don't have strong ones like Rin and Ceilia. I need to figure those out. The good thing is that both Thazalof and Erzof are calm ones.

But Kanzashi will be a real bother. She's gloomy, so matching her with Izolf won't be easy at all. For those who guessed, yeah, I'm going to do an Ichika x Houki fic, but before you're going to see that, some time will have passed. I want to change Ichika, so he is more like a hacker, a bit OOC. It will be a rough, strong, bit aggressive Ichika.

About Tizof, I don't think he'll actually match Tatenashi, so I took Honne. She's more a kid, so I'm going to need a normal situation or something like that. Well, where I putting myself through?

With Tatenashi, I'm toying with an idea, but I need to think it over and think it out. And I got multiple requests of Madoka, well, I have found something on that, but give me some time. It will be done.

Last thing. The coming ones will be breathers. Romance, normal school life, action will be for later.

One funny thing I noticed. It's easier to write romance scenes between Kerlongsj and Chifuyu. True, Chifuyu is considered as a harem candidate, but not in this one. I worked with her character before and my main one, it's easier to write it out and their relationship is somewhere settled.

It's still experimenting, but I can get somewhere.

Well, for now, I got enough ideas that I can work out before I get to a big chapter. If you guys this the date I suspect you'll get the 22/11, that means I got myself in a writer's block again and because I got Syndicate tomorrow, you really are going to have monthly updates.

I got the idea of making a wikia, but I buried it really fast.

Schoenmaker, blijf bij je leest.

Saluut.


	23. Problems are coming up

Openings song: The walking dead of Dropkick Murphy's

I' m treating you guys this month. It's my birthday, so this is my gift for you guys. I'm twenty now, so I wanted to give you guys this.

Trying to figure out what to write, I think this is a nice thing. Combining a few things. And I passed the 100.000 words on this one. Staying at my old man the week I wrote this. Exams are catching up, so the weekly updates, well, they're kinda gone after this. I need to figure out a few things.

A few more words in this one. I combined a few pre chapters to give you guys this one. Otherwise I would be splitting it up too much. Bit confusing, but I don't think you guys aren't going to mind.

First week of November, holidays, I'll try to write more.

Well, here are some ideas. Still trying out the romance between some pilots. Bit of rewriting to do as well.

And please review this.

* * *

The next morning, the guys woke up. Kerlongsj didn't come home last night, so if he would show up with Chifuyu, the most guys won't even be bothered. "I let you guys live your lives, allow me to live mine." Chifuyu was a part of that life, so they weren't allowed to bother him with that. Actually, the guys thought it was the best he lived that way.

The guys had a normal breakfast consisting of bread. The most guys couldn't cope with the Eastern way of living, so the fact that European girls stayed the place helped a lot. They would eat at the academy for lunch and sometimes evening. They were glad they weren't fed by the girls. Another part was that the guys and girls couldn't understand each other. Japanese was the language most spoken at the place, while the guys only knew English and Flemish. So they had a program that allowed them to speak Japanese.

Handy that the guys could chat using their own language while talking about girls.

Raton and Kashal were the only ones with who would greet the day with a smile on their face and the idea to train with Laura and Charlotte again. It was official for Raton that Charlotte was his crush and Kashal got along well with Laura.

The rest of their gang was pissed and not a bit. Anaton and Tizof weren't looking forward to a hell training with Tatenashi. Not because she was harsher than Kerlongsj, no she could from the young hacker. She was annoying in her way.

The guys would like two kind of teachers. The no nonsense type like Chifuyu or the cool teach like Kerlongsj. Teasing wasn't a good idea. Besides that, she hardly took Anaton serious. That pissed the kid off even more. He would have beaten her to a pulp if he wasn't allowed to stand down.

Tizof and Anaton were talking about Ichika. He could still learn from the two, he was basically lower than the hackers which were by some fucked up reason the lowest students in the whole academy. Even with the fact the guys came here, the hackers were still lower due to the gender rules. For studying abroad, their nationalities of Flanders didn't help.

The guys were never conflicted by the rules, because Flanders didn't accept the Alaska Treaty for having no Infinite Stratos. The basic reason were those guys. Ironically, the gender rules who came in power after the Infinite Stratos was released didn't affect Flanders for having hackers. Hacker countries were still places were both genders lived equal or men were still in power.

The Flemish nationality allowed hackers to defy women who ordered them around. They could kill them if they were provoked. That effect got down, because the hackers didn't belong to a group when studying the academy. So they had to listen to the gender rules. Kerlongsj got off the hook being a teach and having Chifuyu's concession.

Anaton was also considered a higher rank being the hackers responsable. Still, the guys didn't agree living under women. They stayed calm, because it's easier to obey one of your own kind. That's natural behaviour. Kerlongsj was leader and reasonable. He stood up for his boys, more than Chifuyu did for the pilots. The hackers didn't buy being under the pilots if they thought back to a few days. These guys fought for themselves, while the girls were freaking out. That sucked.

Tizof noticed that Ichika was a fighter like he and Houki. After yesterday, the two were chatting after they were done with the training. They weren't in love like the other harem candidates, but they found a deep trust and respect towards each other. That's why the two got along so well. That's when he compared Ichika's training from before and in the kendo like his own style. It wasn't the same, but it had match points. At that point, the young guy had an idea.

He talked with Anaton about it and would introduce it to Sarashiki. She had to ask for another arena. This day, Kanzashi and Izolf were going to train. The young Welsh guy wasn't looking forward to it at all. She was more annoying than Rin or Cecilia due to her inferior complex and shyness which resolved in harsh talk. The boy hated it. If she was shy, he could help her, but if she acts like that, the guy was flunked.

Speaking of which, Thazalof was discussing with Erzof. Their partners were the least perfect. Cecilia and Rin. Both arrogant, both touched in the head, both had a serious complex to Ichika and other problems. It was good Kerlongsj placed the girls with them, they were the most calm ones of the group. But this was not going to last. The guys would fight back eventually.

Raton and Kashal sighed and ate on. They couldn't complain and saying something wouldn't help. At the end of their breakfast, they cleaned up and left. On the way, they met Cirluk and Jozalof. Jozalof joined the two, but Cirluk was distant. He has been like that since the fight with that black pilot. He was unstable. That's how he called it.

The guys got at the academy and went to the classes. After leaving the guys got in the class. They were very surprised and very pissed in what they saw at the black board. Kaoruko Mayuzumi lived herself out by posting a huge headliner.

"Romance blooms between the top runners and personal unit pilots." The guys looked to for a second. Kashal looked to his friends. They were pissed, no they were furious. Killing intent filled the room. They had something for the pilots, but to call it love was only in raton's and Charlotte's case. And the two were surprisingly quite shy about it.

Of course, the closest friends of them knew it, but still, it was rude to make it public. Not because of they were that shy. No, it was because the position. Charlotte was the French Representative candidate and Raton was part of the strongest hacker gangs.

Before the guys could act, Anaton touched the panel and began to hack. The whole article disappeared. "Let's go have a chat with the Newspaper club." Kashal said, cracking his knuckles. Every guy agreed, but they were blocked by a very angry Chifuyu. That was the moment the guys had to gulp.

"Orimura-sensei. Good morning." Anaton was the first one to speak. "Orlejov." The black haired women said while glaring. "What have you just done?"  
"Destroying lies. That's all."

"What was written on it?" Maya asked. The short haired women appeared from behind Chifuyu. "Bit of lies thanks to Kerlongsj's decision." Kashal responded. "And if you excuse us, we're going to rebuilt the place." He wanted to pass, which surprising that they wouldn't be stopped by Chifuyu, but they were stopped by the only person who could stop. Kerlongsj stood there. A bit tired, not weird considering he has been, stood in front of them.

"Kerlongsj. Morning." Kashal said, backing down. "Morning guys." He said at a calm tone, unlike Chifuyu. He looked to Anaton. "What have you guys done?" He asked at a calm, relaxing tone. "Not too much. The Newspaper club hung up an article of the pilots and runners thanks to your decision." Anaton spoke at a calm tone.

"Destroyed every last bit of it. We hate journalists. Have nothing to do with us." Chifuyu passed the boys and raised her book. "I don't think that it would allow you to touch material of the school. And I don't like your tone about it." Before her book even hit the boy, it was caught by Kerlongsj. She looked to him and read something in his eyes.

She needed to get used to the fact the guys were Kerlongsj's pupils. So punishment could go on if they insulted her. For these matters, Kerlongsj was the one to talk. She sighed and as soon he saw she calmed down, he let her wrist go. She gave him a nod, which gave the young leader back a smile and he turned to Anaton. "Well, it's partly my fault. You guys aren't used to attention, so what you did was good. Let me have a talk with the News Paper club. Deal?"

Anaton nodded. "Okay and now to your seat." Kerlongsj told him. The guys went to their seat. "Chifuyu. A word outside?" She nodded and followed him. "Look, these guys don't like attention. Which they're going to get soon enough." Kerlongsj said in a serious tone. "What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked. "They don't like it. Point. Nothing more, nothing less." They don't like it due to their upbringing. It's an automatism that to block off their private life. Nothing wrong. The thing is that they are famous."

Chifuyu sighed. "So you guys aren't raised for that"  
"They're meant for being quiet. For real soldier things. I hate to break Bodewig, but these guys are soldiers. Well, not wholly, but they are in a few ways. But they're shy in that matter. They hate publicity. Being exposed. They want live quiet. And that's something we own them. They don't live a normal life. Let them have what's rightfully them." Chifuyu was lost at a point. "By pilots is the same."

"Wrong." She got as answer. Kerlongsj lent at the wall of the classroom. "Pilots are highly respected and pretty much, treated as prodigies. As soon they got that unit, they're worshipped. These guys are hated. For no other reason than that they're meant to stand up to pilots. Because they don't take it that women are better. No hacker do. I see you as better. But you're the only one."

Kerlongsj shook his head. Trying to have that discussion, it would only be a pain in the ass for both of them. They stopped arguing about it years ago.

So he made a short version of what just happened. "These guys are used to live in the shadows and they even like it that way. They don't want to be famous. As soon they see something like that, they'll act like that. I'll go talk, okay."

Chifuyu nodded. "Do you hate living in the shadows?" She asked Kerlongsj as he left. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I live in a shadow. And I like it that way. I live in yours. As long you stay the same, I'll be the same. See you later." He said in a cool voice.

He left. Chifuyu sighed. Kerlongsj made sure to keep everything secret, but if it goes on like this, they were going to get famous, even they don't like it. The rest of the girls got in the class. Ichika walked to Anaton and gave him a fist bump. "Morning."  
"Morning, Ichika" He got from Anaton. The two were chatting with each other. Anaton looked to his friend. "Ichik. Where are the others?"

He got a soft punch on his forehead. "I told you I hate that nick name. Ichika. Okay. I don't know." He got a tap on the shoulder from Tizof. "Yes."  
"Ichika, I've been thinking over a strategy. Assault rifles are good, but you're not used to them. Your canons aren't so good as well. You need accuracy. So, after class, we're going to find something on it."

Ichika looked up. "What do you mean?" Tizof smiled at the question. He went to stand next to Anaton. "You use swords like me and Houki. Houki is better in fighting, so we need to change it. For myself. My brother uses arrows, so he needs to aim for a kill. I want to do the same thing with you. Deal?" Ichika nodded. "So what do you propose?"  
"A rifle or something. We'll see."

Eventually, four girls got in the room. Charlotte waved to Raton and the boy walked to her. Whispers filled the room, but he ignored it. Although a blush crept up his cheeks. "Good morning, Charlotte."  
"Yeah, good morning. So, today, we train in a fight." Raton looked to Izolf. "Weren't you going to train, amigo?" Izolf shook his head reluctantly while he grinned to the two. "Depends on the one I'm babysitting. You can do. Don't mind." Izolf checked his computer and began to write a mail to a few friends. Raton nodded and turned to Charlotte. "Who does he mean?" She asked.

Raton didn't like to answer, but still, truth had her rights. "You took it well training with me. Laura with Kashal as well. As for the rest, they're not so happy. He is training Kanzashi if you want to know." Charlotte had an idea what he meant with that. She smiled to him and the guys raised an eyebrow. "Something up?"  
"Nothing."

Kashal joined Laura at her desk. Without any shame, he went to sit on it. With a simple "Yo." He greeted the silver haired shoulder. He showed her his creation. "What are these?" She asked with a certain interest. Her eyes were sparkling.

Basically, it were brass knuckles, but they went completely over his fingers covering his hand like a metal glove. "My creation. If you slash your knife, I can block you with those. Nice right." She grinned at the competition of the boy. "My genetics will win." Confident enough that her creating and training by Chifuyu would be better.  
"Fifteen years versus ten thousands of years? Bit hard I think. But we'll see." Kashal went to sit on his place. Houki walked to the three guys chatting. She asked Tizof if he could help her with her sparring and using her two swords.

Like the other pilots, these guys were better at fighting as it was the only thing they had to think of. A skateboard got an own mind and was easy to use. In dual wielding, Tizof was faster, better equipped and his swords had more tools. He told he could fire a pilot off his swords without breaking a sweat. And he did that stunt..

Cecilia ignored Erzof and he didn't mind. Last night didn't turn out so well. As soon Chifuyu got in, Raton got at his seat, Houki and Ichika and the two boys got down. Lessons were hard, Ichika got lost. Anaton decided to stop, because it didn't make sense and the hackers flew off.

In the lunch, Ichika left with his friends. By the suggestion of Raton and Kashal, Laura and Charlotte better spent some time with him. It would determine their feelings or at least in Charlotte's case that was clear. Laura had to figure out, but she had an interest in Kashal. He could beat her in her own game. In terms of fighting and reliance, he was higher, better trained and faster. She had to learn. Kashal grinned.

The reasons he preferred fists to fight was easy. It was an idiotic theory, but you couldn't deny it made sense.

Weapons are designed to fight and survive. Just like humans bodies are. You'd be surprised to find out that bodies could go on further than someone thought and you didn't need to be a SEAL for that. Those guys went to the limit of humans, but even a normal human could push himself further than he could believe.

Despite a certain exoskeleton that preferred women over men for fighting, nature preferred men over women to fight. It was just the way of nature. Ten years of building and creating Infinite Stratos wasn't much for Kashal. His body had thousands of years of evolution which were now the best humans got. First weapon a man ever had was his fists. Before he started to make swords, spears and guns. That's why Kashal used his fists to fight.

They were easy, simple and devastating. He just had crack his knuckles and start hitting people. That was everything. It was efficient and that was his compatibility with Raton who was a good gunman. Cecilia looked to Erzof before he scoffed her off. The guys got up and left the room. They usually at the lunch room. At the table, they saw their crewmembers.

A few shouts were done and the guys shove some tables together. They began to chat. It was only Jozalof. He explained to his friends that Cirluk had training. They grinned. Both of the groups had their match with Kerlongsj. Jozalof was strong. He asked if he could join training with Anaton. Anaton was surprised that he would ask to fight, but after explaining they were in Tatenashi's class, it was clear. He had a score to settle.

The guys weren't so glad. Tuesday, they had to spent the day in the Infinite Stratos classes. In return almost all Wednesdays and Thursdays were in Kerlongsj class for most of the time.

In the arena.

Kanzashi and Cirluk were still clashing. She shot off every rocket she had and Cirluk wasn't even trying. For him, it felt like a normal thing to run between rockets. While she charged at him, using her spear, he turned around and swung his bardiche right in her stomach stopping her. It had different reactions.

The girls were shocked, the guys were laughing and shouting and Kerlongsj was annoyed. He shook his head. His green grey eyes looked to it. "Pathetic." He thought. One swing of the bardiche and she's down. Pilots should or get up and fight or pipe down. Cirluk watched his teacher come down and landed next to him. He gave Cirluk a signal to fly up.

Luckily for Kanzashi, healing wounds like that, was easy for Kerlongsj. He scolded Kanzashi while he closed her wound at her stomach.

"You let your emotions cloud your mind and you're indecisive.. You act purely on those and don't think." Kerlongsj looked to her and he healed her. "From now, you will train with Izolf. If I find out, you don't, that won't bet pretty."

"You can't force me. Besides, you're not the one to talk. That guy also fought on emotion." The harsh answer caused her to swallow "Wrong. He acted on instinct. He has trained in it for years. He can do that. You on the other hand should focus. And I can force. I'm a teacher."

He looked to Kanzashi who laid on her back. In his eyes were rage, in hers disgust. "Maybe Izolf is not the perfect partner, Sarashiki. But I don't give a fuck. Maybe you're jealous on your sister. Because she trains Ichika. But there is a reason for. Your sister is better than you. But you fought for it herself. You need to fight as well. Izolf did the same."

He left. "Get up, yourself." He got at the place. "Everyone" He gained the attention from everyone. "I want that you write an essay over the fighting and how to deal with an opponent in the previous fight. Pilots need to put them in the place of Sarashiki. Hackers in those of Cirluk. Own solutions. Lessons are done. Next time. Those who want to face me, are allowed. One gift. The pilots may write in kanji and give it to their homeroom teacher. Hackers in English. Pilots who try English will earn 50% of points already. Cirluk, you wait!"

The boy nodded.

Kerlongsj grinned. "Dismissed." The pilots left. As soon, they were gone, Kerlongsj turned to the Palestinian kid. His eyes calmed down, but he didn't grin. He looked the boy in his eyes. Kerlongsj couldn't read the brown eyes. "Cirluk. I'd like to know why you hit her so hard. Is something bothering you?" Cirluk nodded. Kerlongsj was their homeroom teacher and most of the time, the guys could talk about anything.

"It's from the fight sir, last Friday. When we were." He was stopped by Kerlongsj. They saw a very tired Kanzashi crawling out the place. "I'm off, sensei."  
"Good. I hope you don't forget it. If there are problems, you go talk to me. Izolf should treat you with respect." He saw her grin. "That's also for you."

The smile disappeared and she left. "I'm listening." Getting back to Cirluk. Cirluk smiled and sighed. "Hard to explain, sir. In the sky. We faced a pilot. She was strong. Like mirror or something like that Ichika. Blocked her sword. In my gut, it feels weird." Kerlongsj looked back to the guy. "You're not telling me you fell in love with that pilot?"

Cirluk shrugged. "Don't know. Need to figure out." Kerlongsj nodded. "See you later. You're off."  
"Thanks, sir."

The boy left and Kerlongsj looked to the sky. "Where are your friends when you need them?"

The day couldn't be at an end fast enough for the boys. Eventually, it was finally over and everyone was tired. The training would make matters worse. Laura walked to Kashal and the two left. Kashal was interested in where he was going to train. This was a suggestion of Kerlongsj. Before he and Chifuyu could fight together the two would get a basis in weapon fighting. While it was clear the two weren't so friendly as their respective teachers, they were certainly respecting each other.

The two could learn a lot from Charlotte and Raton. Those two were very lovey dovey and today, the programming of Rafale was done and the two could enjoy the training. Raton would show off with Fire Breather.

Erzof walked to Cecilia. He gave her some plans ow to use Blue Tears and upgrading it. Rin learned during lunch to accept Thazalof. He came to see her and made it clear that she could mess him once, but not twice. She had to get along with him, liking it or not. She had a few hand matches with him who he surprisingly won. He got her down and the petite Chinese girl wouldn't suspect him to be that strong. Unlike guns, bows needed to be pulled to get a shot. That had an effect on the arms of Thazalof. He took her feet and brought her down. After that, he beat her up. He made it very clear that he would stand down this time, but not next time.

Tizof had discussed his theory of making Ichika stronger with Houki who had a plan as well. Still, he haven't talked to Honne in the meantime. He sighed, he would have do it eventually. Still, he wanted to know Honne better. He shook it off and talked further on with Houki of the strategy with Ichika.

Still, the hardest partners were Kanzashi and Izolf. Kanzashi was facing her toughest challenge in her life. Izolf wasn't close to her anime heroes. She also overheard Charlotte who told her what the runners thought about heroes. Ichika, who was kind, caring and friendly had one thing that was similar with Izolf. Both were calm.

Izolf was also cool, calculated, but he was quickly agitated and could act very aggressive at moments. He was also cocky at moments. For the gloomy girl, Izolf was a very difficult guy to work with. At the time, her favourite anime was streaming, so she went home to deal with the huge amount of homework. Rin fought still with Thazalof in the underground place. She hit target multiple, times, but at the end, Thazalof just took her leg and began to swing with it.

Rin landed hard at her place. "Dammit." Thazalof smirked. "You didn't hurt me, just anger me."  
"Again." Rin gritted her teeth and ran to him. Narrowly avoiding it, she was taken down. He raised a fist, ready to hit her. "You suck."

Meanwhile, Laura and Kashal were clashing as well. She stood in her IS suit, while Kashal wore nothing, but his black trouser. The two clashed a lot of times. Laura had the advantage using a better weapon and being faster, Kashal was more manoeuvrable and didn't have to mind his weapons. How much Laura hated to think, Kashal was a boy, having one advantage.

While women were given the upper hand in society and were seen as stronger, 10.000 years of evolution has made nature prefer men over women for violence and built them that way. By no means, the hackers were saying that women were weaker than man, but they weren't denying the other thing. Women could be as good as soldiers or fighters as men, but when you grow higher and looked to close up combat like Kashal's case, his body was better than hers.

Laura now realised that. Kashal was her equal in the way of soldiering. She was biologically engineered, Kashal by nature. His training was maybe less harsh then hers and his environment less hostile. Kashal could match her. At the end, he could even disarm her and held his arm on her throat. "How, how can you be so good?"  
"Just doing what nature told me yo do? Our harsh training was equal, our background as well. While you got secret breading and training, my parents just let me ruled by nature. That's why I'm so good." Laura grit her teeth. "That's the reason that I prefer men's oldest weapons." He showed his fists and cracked his knuckles. Laura whipped some blood of her mouth. "Let's see if who's better." She answered, swinging to him.

He took her knife and threw it away, ready to punch her. He stopped in time ending in a soft punch at her cheek. She was him smiling with a soft grin. "Again, Laura?" she nodded and took her knife back. For the first time, the two smiled at each other. It was weird to see. Kashal was big, even for a European guy. He was sturdy, well built and trained. You'd almost say that he was the real soldier. Unlike Laura who was short and with her silver hair and eyepatch she stood out.

In the meantime. Kerlongsj looked outside the window looking down on the students. Despite the most were chatting, he saw the bullets out the arena. He felt the presence of a certain, black haired woman who went to stand next to him. He smiled and looked to Chifuyu. It was still nice weather, being October with a decent temperature. Chifuyu remained silent, enjoying the scenery.

Chifuyu looked to Kerlongsj and softly tugged on his arm, causing the brown haired man to look at her. "Chifu?" He asked. In their private time, the two used that name. He had to find a nickname. In their professional time, the two referred each other with their last name. With the normal talking, they used their first names. Now, a nickname, well, he couldn't find Tabane's name for Chifuyu, Chi-Chan, being fit, so he used a midway. "Kerlsj, why don't we take the day off and spent it like a normal day?" The voice was like a girl. The whole world would be shocked if she spoke like that, but Kerlongsj didn't mind, but he had a weird look for another reason. "What do you propose? Going on a date?"

He joked around her, but the two could handle that from each other. Still, he got a red colour on his cheeks. "No, let's do that on a Saturday. Besides, a date. I don't think it's a good idea for the Flemish Devil and Brunhilde to go on a date. Let's do it our style." Kerlongsj grinned at his girlfriend's idea. "So, where do you wanna fight?" he asked. In thirty minutes in the basement. No visitors." Kerlongsj smiled lightly. "See you there." He shouted and like a boy, he ran out, jumping over the desk.

Chifuyu smiled and walked away. Kerlongsj and she would have matches every now and then showing off every now and then. News spread fast at the place. As Charlotte was just about to get a taste of Fire Breather, they saw Kashal and Laura. "Kerlongsj and Chifuyu are having a match." It didn't take long before the two shut down their units and ran with their friends, fetching Cecilia, Erzof, Kanzashi and Izolf in the meantime.

Tatenashi brought the news to Houki, Tizof and Jozalof. The four looked to Anaton and Ichika. Ichika saw them waving. The two got at them. The simple words spoken caused the six to run. Before long, the school was assembled for the showing. They could learn from it. Both sides.

Kerlongsj seen serious and going all out was as rare to find a Flemish comic in a manga shop. The two were pissed as they saw it.

Kerlongsj whore an armour beneath his sweater and pulled out the hidden knives, turning one pivot. Chifuyu wore six katana and had her black outfit. The two dashed at each other filling the spectators with awe. Even the teachers were shocked in how the two fought.

Ichika sat next to Anaton. "Holy fuck." Was the youngest response. "This is not normal anymore." Was Ichika's idea. It was like Chifuyu and Kerlongsj were trying to kill each other. Actually like Chifuyu wanted to kill Kerlongsj. He could keep up with her, not even breaking a sweat. He also pushed her back at moments, disarming her at moments, forcing her to take a new weapon. The students gulped, the teacher gulped. Never they saw someone that close in fighting.

It was unbelievable, but after the fight it had the same effect like years ago. Kerlongsj laid on his back catching his breath, while Chifuyu stretched, but by no doubt she was exhausted. "Good workout." She said. "That's why I prefer you for training. I don't have to hold back." Looking at the guy with respect and now finding him cute. "That's what I like about fighting with you. Even if I want, really, want to kill you, you still have a distance. But only conventional weapons." The two left the place. It was past midnight. They had the right taking an evening off.

She smiled. Now, they didn't have to worry about school kids and Kerlongsj didn't protest when Chifuyu dragged him to her room where they were showering. He grunted as he said on the bed. Down there, it wasn't recovered from last night. How could she stay awake after a night like last?

He smiled and walked in the bathroom, naked. He saw her in the bath. "Well, aren't you lecherous? Coming in a maidens bathroom" Chifuyu said looking at the scarfed body of the young man. Kerlongsj grinned as he looked to her. "You're not longer a maiden. Mind you. I'm responsible for that." He sat down and looked to her.

"Hey, got an idea. Let's go on a date this Saturday. Hanging out, bit of talking." Chifuyu nodded. Normal life, Kerlongsj was a part of it. "Yeah, I need to show you around." Kerlongsj sat at the bath and kissed her.

The two went on before Chifuyu clamped on him. Pleasure filled the two as the two sat down together.

Next morning

After last night, Kerlongsj slept the sleep of the dead. Just heavily breathing made it peaceful. He opened one eyes and saw Chifuyu's arms around his neck. She was so peaceful, but now on Wednesday, he hoped she'd lay him off. He smiled when he got through her hair. His smile widened after the sweet irony of this.

Whipping out an entire army, no problem. Upgrading an IS, chill. Shutting a nuclear power plant, easy. Destroying a large amount of IS and clean up a battlefield, not breaking a sweat. Training with Chifuyu. You're asking a lot of the young man. Having two night like these and Kerlongsj was exhausted. He couldn't believe that he was this tired. He turned to Chifuyu, she drained his stamina from the last two nights. Keeping up was no problem, but now teaching, that'd be a problem. Besides that, he hoped that coming night he may rest.

Keeping up hours no problem, but doing it all day, even Kerlongsj would break. Fate just loves to mess with him. Chifuyu had a peaceful look on her eyes, but it was time to wake up. "Chifuyu. Wake up. We have school today." He said while she whipped the drowsiness of her eyes. She sat up and ended up sitting on Kerlongsj. He closed his eyes with a blush and looked away.

"Please. Dress yourself." She looked down on him and smiled. "Don't you like what you see, ecchi?" Kerlongsj sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Chifuyu. Years of training paid off and she was well grown. So, of course, the look of the young man got at the chest of Chifuyu

The two were naked around each other from last night. Not that the two were ashamed about that. Oh, the great differences between Kerlongsj and Ichika. He freaked out with Laura, while Kerlongsj didn't mind if Chifuyu was naked.

Well, Kerlongsj had only Chifuyu. Ichika, well, he had seven girls chasing him. Charlotte didn't gave up on Ichika completely and Laura still didn't noticed how Kashal grow attached to her.

"You're not the one to talk." He shot back as she touched his upper body. His muscles and scarfs, how they became his body. She began to lick it. He had to grit his teeth. His scarfs were his sensitive parts, just like his neck. His ears were really flexible, so Chifuyu turned them around.

"Chifuyu. Please. Not again. It's time to get ready." Kerlongsj begged her. Last night was enough. She sighed and gave him a long kiss who he responded. Better being playing along than being toyed with.

The two got up and dressed themselves. Kerlongsj left a few extra clothes at her place. She went to her closet and threw him some clothes. For some modesty, he turned around. Her look changed as she looked at his scarfs. He had quite some collected over his entire body. That body was the one of a soldier. Laura could say what she wanted.

For Chifuyu, Kerlongsj was a real soldier and she figured out why he was so loved by his men. She touched his scarfs with her fingers, causing Kerlongsj to tense. She was making sure she would use her fingers. Her nails hurt Kerlongsj. These things were sensitive and her cold fingers were gently getting over his body. Kerlongsj was by no means ugly or unattractive, but those scarfs were the reason why he'd never had a girlfriend.

It was not that girls didn't like him, but Chifuyu was the first woman who accepted Kerlongsj. The young hacker whose body was signed in scarfs. She found them suiting, but most girls thought of it as disturbing.

Chifuyu understood why he hated the sea or swimming pool. If girls looked at his scarfs, they backed away. She smiled and let him go. He dressed himself, taking the clothes she gave him. He got his own clothes. He went out first. Today, Anaton's gang came to have classes with him. He knew that the guys had quite some problems and because they'd rather talk to their own teacher than to another teacher, he had to solve it. "You have to decide what to wear." He looked to the identical clothes of Chifuyu. They made up the larger part of her clothes. Even Kerlongsj had more different outfits. "Well, it's why I want to go shopping. Could I put some more clothes."

Kerlongsj heard from her room. "It will be quiet in the class now your guys are in the class." Kerlongsj grinned, but that got off his face. "Don't count on it. the hackers are going to talk. Except your previous student Bodewig and Dunois, are the only ones who got somewhere along with my guys. And even those girls have some other problems."

Chifuyu opened the door. She wanted to know what Kerlongsj meant by that. "Sarashiki are in two ways a problem. Alcott and Huang, that's bound to suck. Maybe that Shinonono would be normal" He left and Chifuyu looked after him. She shook her head. If her loonies would know what their idol has done with Kerlongsj, that would give problems.

Those two weren't two horny monkeys. They were experimenting, because now they had the chance. Fate didn't give them the luck to practise in their teenage years. Chifuyu sighed. "Mother wouldn't even approve of him being a friend. Still, he's strong enough to keep them off." She got in her suit. Kerlongsj wouldn't be this person you'd normally think of being a good partner to Chifuyu, but thanks to the lives they have, their fate was bounded together.

She normally would only see Ichika as a strong man, her brother. Ichika even got more in her sigh due to be the only male able to pilot the IS, the thing she was the best in. Ironically, the other male she ever approved of was Kerlongsj. The leader of the sole cause opposing the IS. Her family would kill him the second he appears in their sight.

Kerlongsj was stained by blood, misfortune and failure. It made him all stronger along the way. His impurity, position and gender didn't give him the best start in life, but he was now a leader and an equal to the Brunhilde.

Chifuyu knew that most pilots around the world would disapprove a man like Kerlongsj, but they had no right to choose the man she would take. His skill, strength and the fact he was her only sole equal were better reason. He had a positive effect on her. He calmed her down and learned her to deal with the violent, touchy hackers at the school.

The thing she couldn't deny that he was like her family a killer. Still, she found the way he dealt with it better. He enjoyed the fight, but he never got a liking for killing. Seldom, he found it satisfying to kill a foe. But he was good in it.

Kerlongsj's thoughts were the same. would fate made it different, peace for the world and for himself would be very rare to find. He walked through the hallways, feeling numb from last night. In the class, the guys were rowdy. This was not good. And he was right. The guys were pissed.

Kerlongsj reeked the odour of annoyance and anger in the youngsters. He sighed, threw his back away and sat on the desk. Like every time, he refused a chair and took a breath.

He knew what the problem was. These guys would follow him everywhere, but when they had a decent complaint, they'll talking about it with their leader. Anaton was the first one to speak. "I suspect that you guys want to talk with me." Anaton normal shit-eating grin was off his face. Kerlongsj knew it was dangerous. In the four years he took care of a Anaton, he rarely saw Anaton without it.

"Orlejov-sensei. I've talked with my friends as gang members. Despite trying to get along with the pilots you assigned us to, it doesn't work out well. We all have problems with them. I can't train to be stronger with his Infinite Stratos alone. And he is the least of my problems. Every guy will explain to you how worse it is." Anaton was really angry. Kerlongsj nodded. That even Raton and Kashal have problems was shocking.

Regardless of that, he was surprised of Charlotte. He thought she and Raton got along very well, so he let the slender user gun user speak first. "While I'm trying to keep my love life and training separated, it's been very hard to work with Miss Dunois. The normal battling works, also helping with her machine, but as soon I try to fight with her, her mind blocks and I had to catch her in full flight. Ichika supposedly plays a very big part in her mind." Kerlongsj sighed. "What do you propose?"  
"Let me train her when she's ready to learn." He sat down.

Kerlongsj shook his head. Maybe he has been too hasty introducing this idea.

These guys were besides the best students, the youngsters from his original gang. Raton was the best student of his own gun member. Raton took over a lot of antics from Sander. Cool, level-headed , but friendly, but whenever it was necessary serious, harsh, no-nonsense types. It worked the best for both gangs. It was like his own gang.

Only next generation. Only two more members. Tizof got up. Unlike Raton, Denzel trained him. Bit too active, idiotic, reliable, but a genius. Tizof found another way than his teacher. He became more serious and calm. While Denzel enjoyed a good fight, Tizof remained serious at a fight. Still, that didn't mean that Tizof didn't like to fight. He was not always so serious. Certainly with training, he was like his Sword fighter. Always the same kind of humour.

What was that biggest issue with Houki. Houki was always so serious, without taking off at moments as she trained and Tatenashi's humour switched being in a different way. While Tizof's humour was in words and shouts, looking at things at the training, he would never mess with someone to get something funny. The thing Tatenashi does to mess with Ichika. Tatenashi's humour came in actions.

His words were simple." Get Houki and Tatenashi start to respect me, Ichika and Anaton or I quit training." Blunt and sharp. Kerlongsj knew he was serious. When Denzel spoke like that to him once, he never messed with Denzel again. Tizof was a guy who rarely got mad. "Okay, for now. Stop your training." Tizof sat down. The easiest of the guys passed with the next one.

"Kashal cracked his knuckles. Like Izolf, he was trained by Marlok. A rough boy, never acting with his head, but body. Growing up in a hacker family gave Kashal a decent basis. And it didn't make him respect pilots. "Bodewig doesn't take me serious and hardly knows I'm able to beat her up." Kerlongsj pat him on his shoulder. "Beat her in a real training. Then we'll talk. Izolf." Turning to the other boy. "Kanzashi.". Izolf shook his head in a weird way. "It doesn't match."  
"She's gloomy, anti-social and that means a thing if I say it, and when I face her, rude and aggressive. She doesn't know my patience isn't large as Ichika's. I'm good decent fight. I can teach her. Not the other way around. She sucks, that's it."

Kerlongsj took the space between his nose with two fingers. He definitely was too fast with this plan. These guys needed something else. Something to show off. A fight didn't work. What would work? Kerlongsj released his fingers. "Okay, tell her she has to train in mine order, but you want to face her, help her with the IS. I know that I'm asking a lot of you, Izolf, but." He gave the boy a punch on the forehead. "try to find it out." he gave the boys a smile. "Now, it's your turn." Turning to Thazalof and Erzof.

He gave the boys a smile. "Cecilia and Rin are despite their differences, close friends,." This smile tuned in devilish grin. "Are you guys in for a fight?" Kerlongsj got at the desk "Chifuyu only saw me as her equal after I matched her in a fight. I know you clashed with them, but now, I'm asking you guys not for a match." His look went a bit more daring as his grin grew. "I'm asking you for real fight."

The mouths of the tow fell open. In a real fight, the two were at a disadvantage, being both long range fighters. Senus, what Thazalof normally used in things like this, wasn't able because Tizof didn't enter the fight as original wielder of it. Erzof open hands weren't protected. A knife on those and he could never use his fingers again. But the guys got up, both determined to show off.

"No problem. Are you joining, Thaza?" The bowman nodded. "I've got no problem with that. I wanted to outmatch Cecilia as soon we got here." Kerlongsj shook his head. "You'll have to take down Huang. If you guys even want to stand a chance, you'll need to get some decent training. Your partners are the biggest problem." Kerlongsj closed his eyes. "Okay, for the time being, training are suspended if the pilots refuse to listen to you. Expect Anaton. Let the pilots think about it, but let them watch the training; I've seen the video on the video. To be honest guys, you sucked;" The guys had the awkward on their faces. Kerlongsj was right. Normally, those pilots shouldn't be a problem. What they lacked on better machines, was fixed with skill. What they lacked on power, they made on teamwork.

They even got better weapons.

The held back, knowing that if they damaged the units, they'd never hear the end of it. which fro feminists was a pain in the ass. And if that happened, they usually gutted those woman down. "Training will go on in the evening, but only which me present." Tizof raised a hand. "Eh, sir? Wouldn't it be more logical to train with our own supportive?"

Kerlongsj had to give them that one. "Yes, but what happened with Ichika, extensive power, training may lead in an awakening in his program. And you might know it's not a give pact from a supportive. You guys return power as well. While normal training would have dealt with that, if Ichika awaken, it'll give you a boost and the effects will be unseen. You can almost say that Anaton and Ichika will become both supportives. And if that's the case, Ichika will become your gangs second supportive. That's not a bad thing, but the power you'll get will be very hard to contain. That's why if you train with me, you'll get an idea what kind of power I'm talking about. Or did you forget that I'm still the supportive in your old teachers."

The guys knew that was true. Having tow supportives with the power of Anaton. The idea alone was thrilling as shocking. But if they wanted to be able to contain that power, Kerlongsj was the only one who could handle that and whose power was similar.

"There is another reason. With my powers, you guys will have an idea to what your teachers are capable off if they're synced with me." The guys gulped for real this time. They knew Kerlongsj was a strong man. Other warriors in his league were even more shocking. They never saw the Devil's brigand fighting, but they heard the stories. These guys had the same legendary status as the Brunhildes.

They heard the stories. During the dividing, years ago, it was the last time that the Devil's Brigand fought together. They held themselves with just the five of them.

Facing over 2000 pilots. It didn't last so long and Kerlongsj didn't had to fight. He acted like a supportive. That made it all more shocking that the Flemish Devil was seen as the biggest and only threat for pilots. That's why he spread the word he would defend one place alone with only his gang.

For the pilots, they thought as an unique chance to take out the Flemish Devil. What made it all more shocking that he didn't fight, but four warriors under him. What the devil's gang lacked in numbers, they made up with the experience the men had.

With four working together, they could win against anyone. Even for Kerlongsj. He saw those four and Chifuyu as the only ones who could defeat the young hacker leader. Kerlongsj is often seen as the world's strongest man, but even he didn't want to face his old friends in a full out fight. So when the hackers were told that he was going to use his full power on them, they had an idea what their teachers could do. They were as shocked as thrilled.

The Devil's Brigands infamy was only outmatched by Matthew Orlejov. The first hacker and predecessor of Kerlongsj.

After classes and the guys calmed down, avoiding the girls. Mostly likely Kerlongsj ordered the information to Chifuyu. Stopping training with the young guys wasn't a good idea, but he asked Chifuyu to ask the same of the girls. They could learn as teach the guys, those were better for fighting. Kerlongsj would spent the rest of the week by training, studying and learning from his friends, but when Friday came, things were getting bad.

They were invited at a meeting with Infinite Stratos and that was not going to go well.

After Kerlongsj got done with classes, he went to Chifuyu's room. She was taking a shower in the meantime. "Kerlongsj?" came out the bathroom. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm a bit late."

"No problem. I have to dress myself. You are okay with the clothes I got for you?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Yeah, thanks a bunch." He threw off his own clothes and began to dress himself. He got his necktie around him and made sure it was good. He placed two hidden knives underneath his arms. He didn't know if they would be useful, but it was for the best to prepared.

Chifuyu got in the room. "I'm done showering." He turned around and became red. Chifuyu would never show herself like she did now, but around Kerlongsj, she loved to tease him. She did an excellent job by that, because she didn't wear anything at all. "Chifuyu please." He brought out. Chifuyu knew how Kerlongsj thought of her, so she didn't mind if he saw her naked. She even enjoyed it and his reactions.

Unlike Tatenashi who teased Ichika just for teasing, Chifuyu teased Kerlongsj to develop the closeness around each other. Even so, the two acted completely different when the two were alone. Chifuyu was the teasing partner, Kerlongsj was the teased one. Chifuyu liked to tease Kerlongsj with her and Kerlongsj didn't mind if Chifuyu teased him. He even enjoyed it.

The two didn't knew a lot of the other gender, but the two weren't shy, so things that would be considered awkward with normal people, were no problem for the two. Chifuyu smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kerlongsj. 'He's really sturdy' she thought as she felt Kerlongsj tensing up. "I was waiting for that reaction." She let her lover go and got herself a shirt. Kerlongsj was glad she let him go. He didn't mind if Chifuyu became close to him, but now was not the time.

He smirked and turned around. Kerlongsj was shy, but he was by no means, not confident. Chifuyu wasn't done changing. "Hey, don't look you ecchi." She said while she threw a pillow to him. He caught it and smirked. "No, I'm going to watch."

"Get that confident smirk of your face. You didn't knew a lot of women. That only got to you a few months ago." She said crossing her arms. He grinned. "I'm not laughing for that. I only think that there will be quite some admirers of you. I would love their reaction when they find out that you fell love with me."

Chifuyu smiled as she took her dress. She hated those clothes, but now, she had to wear it. "God, I'm glad I have normal clothes." She said. Kerlongsj smirked. "I hate those fancy clothes. More that I can't wear a hoodie." Chifuyu turned to him. She smiled as she wore her normal uniform.

"Where are the pilots? They were going to hang around at the hackers. Are you sure they wouldn't do anything?" Kerlongsj released her. "Well, that depends on them. I allowed it, but I warned them. No alcohol and no funky things." Chifuyu grinned and turned around. Kerlongsj would swear that she had a small sword at her back.

Chifuyu guessed what he thought. "I have a weapon with me. And you." She took up his arms. "Have weapons as well. Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, it's for the best that I got weapons with me. Better be prepared." Kerlongsj looked up and down. Black really suited Chifuyu. "What, you like mine clothes?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Nice outfit. And what you think of mine?" He turned around. "Well, you're not wearing a suit by absolute distaste of it, but you are really looking good." He shrugged. "How are we going to get there? It's on the other end of the city." He showed her the keys. "Small aircraft. Prepared."

Before they left, Kerlongsj texted Anaton who had a match with Ichika on Far Cry. The young boy smiled as he looked at the message, but cursed as Ichika took him down. "Ah, shite." He said. "You learn fast." He looked to Ichika who got a headshot from Thazalof. "Let it be on a video game or in a real fight. I'm undefeatable with a bow." He looked to his teammates.

Just like his brother and Izolf, they were in Anaton's team. Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura in Ichika's. Houki was playing with Jozalof and Tatenashi. Kanzashi and Erzof were talking about some anime. They were not the only ones. The hackers made a huge camp fire and some students were sitting around that or they were inside with the doors and playing video games.

Kerlongsj sighed. Cirluk opted to go with him. It was more he was bored and he wanted to avoid the girls. Unlike most guys, he didn't find a girl in which he found an equal. They just didn't appeal to him. He was also drifting off to the black pilot he faced two weeks ago. Who was she?

In the aircraft, they landed at a military base. Kerlongsj clenched his teeth. He knew the base. It was the base he destroyed years ago. Ironically, he got back at the place. Hopefully, they were a lot more friendly this time. It would suck, that much was certain.

He followed Chifuyu. He saw different aircrafts. He chose a small one, because he knew pilots hated it if something of a rival was better. They couldn't stand it if something of other pilots were better. You could think what it would be if something of a hacker was better.

Kerlongsj got the vessel down. He and Chifuyu spent talking about it. He took Chifuyu with him. Not for standing up. Kerlongsj was as man allowed to stand up for himself. Man needed a woman to give them permission for attacking a woman, but Kerlongsj didn't need that. As Flemish man, he could pull that. In the allegiance of Antwerpen, it was written that men who had a nationality of a hacker country, didn't need to answer to the gender rules which ruled the normal world.

He brought the black haired woman with him for holding him back if that was necessary. Chifuyu smiled. Kerlongsj was a reasonable man. The problem was that most pilots weren't. There was a high change that if he talked back, he had problems. Kerlongsj only wanted equality. That the hackers and pilots in the academy got close, that was nothing normal. It also helped the peace he wanted to get.

Chifuyu had to make sure that the peace he worked so hard for and suffered so much wouldn't be in vain. They got at the door and got a guide who glared at Kerlongsj and Cirluk, but was silenced by Chifuyu's glare. The trio got at the place. Chifuyu was informed by the soldier. Supposedly, all big countries were there. America, Canada, France, UK, Germany and go on with the list. There was Tatenashi Sarashiki. Not the one from the academy, but her father.

Makes sense if he represented Russia. The soldier knocked at the door. "Yes." Came out.  
"Your requested guests are arrived." She answered. "Let them through." She opened the door and let the three in.

It was a dim lighted room. In the middle was a round table where several persons sat on chairs. It was dark so Kerlongsj couldn't see the face of them. Next to them stood several lieutenants. Kerlongsj let the base know that Chifuyu would come along, so there were two chairs. He and Chifuyu walked to the chair while Cirluk lent back at the wall. Kerlongsj took him with him in case this got messy.

If the peace was shattered, Cirluk would got back at his original cause faster than suspected. He was more trusted by his Rogue companions, so he could give info that was necessary. Kerlongsj took harsh measurements for this, but Chifuyu couldn't blame him. His group had priorities. He wouldn't bow so easily.

"So, you're Kerlongsj Orlejov." One asked. "Not what I expected, but I don't think beggars can choose." One of the American pilots said at a denigrating tone. Before Chifuyu had a chance to say anything, Kerlongsj reacted. "Aye, they hadn't much choice, but they made the right one." Kerlongsj shot back. "Are we allowed to sit down or do you prefer the whole day?"

"Since when is a man allowed to sit or to speak back to a woman?" Another one asked. Before waiting for an answer, Kerlongsj sat down and gestured to Chifuyu to do the same thing. She nodded and sat down. "Look, before we're going to start, I have a few things to say." Kerlongsj sat at a calm tone before two throwing knives just hit the heads of the two pilots who just spoke.

"One. You asked me to come. So treat me as a guest. Two. I'm hacker leader and Flemish, making it possible that the gender rules you are happy to use on men, don't apply on me. And third. I'm the sole and only leader of the Legals, making me in this room the most powerful person."

It remained silent for a second before the pilots started to laugh. "Unbelievable."  
"You may be glad that we laugh."  
"You're so funny."

Kerlongsj became really pissed and energy filled the room. He clicked his fingers and the chairs began to shudder. Almost every chair in the room, except that of him, Chifuyu and the elder Tatenashi was slammed on the table.

"I'm leader of a private organization, with no binding to a country, government or company. We're free of the Alaska Treaty. The legal order consists of 5 million professional and active hackers, 15 million passers and non-active hackers and about 30 million schoolers, making 50 million young boys of which almost 80% is ready to fight. Unless your cause outnumbers mine, you have right to speak. If not, than I suggest you shut the fuck up."

Tatenashi was the first to speak ignoring the women in the room. "My apologies, Orlejov. We aren't used to the fact that a man talks back. From now, we'll do what you ask."  
"Thank you, Sarashiki. Now pray tell me, what are the interest of world's most powerful organizations to me, a normal guy?"

Tatenashi spoke back with a bit more respect than last time. The pilots recovered. "Well, we're asking. Hackers and pilots have been in a cold war state for centuries. What changed you to alter that course to peace?"  
"Good question." Kerlongsj sat back and crossed his arms before laying them on the table. "While it is clear that years of preparing makes the hacker cause larger than most Infinite Stratos countries, I have another reason to opt for peace. If we would have war, it would be stupid, costing and it would consume our planet. It would turn the world in a bloodbath. We outnumber you, but the Infinite Stratos are better armed and better protected."

Kerlongsj sat back. "It would take years for one side to win and it would cripple the human race." A pilot looked up. "Why?"  
"Well, the hacker cause consists largely of men. Women are rarely found. They're active in our group, but not so much as men. The Infinite Stratos are, except for Ichika Orimura, all women. I haven't make the line at which we're placed, but I take my place in it. The reason why the council let youngsters at the ISA for the growing peace. You might have heard of the first case."

Another pilot, Natasha, answered. "Yes. You and Chifuyu Orimura have a history and you grew stronger from it. Eventually, you became lovers." Kerlongsj nodded. "Indeed. It's better that the pilots and hackers are getting along. They're a little more friendly than before."

Tatenashi sighed. "Yes. That's." Before they could go on, Kerlongsj turned to Cirluk who tapped his shoulder. "What is it?"  
"Eh, sir. May I excuse myself for a few minutes?"  
Kerlongsj nodded and the boy left. "What?"

The faces were surprised and mostly shocked. First of all, a lower soldier asked something and interrupted the meeting. Second. It was a man. The third thing was that the officer allowed him to go.

"You just gave someone permission to leave who disturbed our meeting." Kerlongsj shrugged. "So. I'm no officer. At least. Not in the military. I have no problem with the fact if he has to go to the toilet. If even one of the lowest soldiers would have asked, I'd allowed him. That's maybe the biggest difference."

"Speak sense."  
"Unlike all of you, who come from a place that's ruled by authority and ranking, in the hacker cause, that doesn't exist. At least not in the same way. I'm a leader and I got a bunch of lieutenants who're leading my cause now I'm in Japan. Of course, you got rankings and that's based on respect. The only thing is that it's only meant for war time or fighting. I got the least respect, but that doesn't mean that I'm a general. I often risked my life to save soldiers. That's why I have no problem with a boy who asked me something. I rather have him asking something than he just leave the place."

Cirluk smiled as he knew Kerlongsj was speaking for him. "It's my way of leading my cause. That has nothing to do with you. So what's your question?"

"Kerlongsj Orlejov. In name of the United Nations, we ask you to immediately shut down the illegal hackers cause and let them become governments property. Without any conditions. Second is that they're spread around the world and are used to perfection the great Infinite Stratos."

Chifuyu was completely blown away. How dare they talk like that to him? Even for her, the great Brunhilde, that was an insult. Not only because they had no right on Kerlongsj and if they became lower in rank, peace would be non-existent.

"You ask me. To give up my leadership. To allow you for exploiting my soldiers. I have a simple answer. No. I got a more difficult one. Shove it up your arse. The hackers are no one's property. Every hacker is free. After schooling, they have to serve 20 years as repayment. After that, they're free. Their powers as well. That's why I got so many soldiers. You insult me. I hope you know that."

Kerlongsj gritted his teeth. "The hackers belong to no government and they've grown from a small group in a larger. That small group followed all the rules implanted in Flanders, making us a legal cause. While we have different branches, those guys are still mine. I'm not giving you them. I hope you know that all of you are in war with Phantom Task. The hackers can be a valuable ally. Chifuyu Orimura found that out very fast. I can offer you peace or war. You have the choice. I can help you. But then on my terms."

The pilots were shocked on the harsh answer. "We'll see for later."  
"Give your message to your governments. While I'm not the most powerful player on this game, I have more resources and unlike, I'm not bounded by the Alaska Treaty. Neither is my group. The war with Phantom Task has to be played by your rules. I can play outside those. Good day."

The two left. "Going to give Cirluk a call." Was Kerlongsj reaction. He tried to, but he couldn't reach him. "What?"  
"I can't reach him and I don't trust this."

Chifuyu and he didn't wait too long. They packed in and left with his ship. Chifuyu was piloting the vessel while Kerlongsj was giving directions. He told her to land on a building. He pointed it out and showed her where they should go to. "It seems like we'll have a long night." Kerlongsj said.

"This sucks. If they would kidnap someone, I don't think that it was force." Chifuyu said. "You're saying that he went with someone. At his own free will. I can't believe that." Chifuyu piloted the ship to the left. "But I don't get it. If they were there, why didn't they attack us? The whole evening was quiet. And Cirluk isn't that interesting. I mean, his program is impossible to decipher for me. And he is strong. Why would he come with someone?"

Chifuyu turned to Kerlongsj who shook his head. "You need to ask? We were under attack and that guy fought like a maniac. I think it was your old family that sent us those infinite Stratos. Cirluk must have made an impression. But I don't get it. They should have come after me or Anaton. But they forgot they're fighting against me. I'm going to crack up the defensives. And it's perfect time to use my new toy."

Kerlongsj asked Chifuyu to land. "Why here?" They looked to one of the flats. It didn't appear to be special. It was just a flat like any other, but Kerlongsj sensed that it was dangerous. Cirluk was there. He began to type on a panel. "Better go stealth." He proposed. Chifuyu nodded. Kerlongsj walked to one of the closets and opened it. He couldn't suppress a smile.

Chifuyu's outfit and her six katana were inside. "Chifuyu, seriously? We aren't even married yet and you already loiter at my place." Chifuyu walked to him and passed him a bunch of clothes. "Thanks." He looked incredulously to them. "I don't even want to know" He said while he pulled the sweater over his head.

Chifuyu took the lower part of her suit and closed it. She tied her hair in a ponytail.

Chifuyu took a breath of ease. "I prefer these clothes instead of fancy clothes I had to wear. I'm a warrior." Kerlongsj smirked. "I have to agree. I hate those clothes. Why is the world's most powerful weapons in the hands of a bunch of high up societies idiots? Glad that the hackers aren't like that."

Kerlongsj took the black trouser and two hiking shoes. He preferred those. They were heavy, but he could run for a long time, climb and the only thing they were, was that they stood out. For what he cared, those things were the best.

"Well, it's almost like your normal outfit." Chifuyu remarked when she turned around. Kerlongsj grinned. She had a point. The reason why he could teach in his clothes was because he hated to change. "No, they aren't. My normal clothes are what everyone would wear. I worked with a few technology for survival. The trouser is made from really strong material and I put metal pieces in the sweater." Chifuyu was a little bit surprised.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu left the vessel. "You think we can make it until there?" Kerlongsj shook his head. "I'm afraid we'll have to go underground." Kerlongsj didn't wait for her response and took Chifuyu in his arms before jumping off the building.

* * *

And with this, I'm going to stop. Normally, I'd have put this in different places, but I don't want to make it too long. So better one big update. I have also put something bigger on.

With ideas coming back, I decided to write about those first. I could avoid it this way. Monthly update. Now, I got the time to make it for the December chapter. I want to make it good.

If you guys got this sooner, it means I found time and inspiration in what to write. Nice detail. I've done this on the 25 Oct. 15. Means I finished this the same week, I did two other stories.

I've seen some you guys start liking my stories, but it would be nice to get some more reviews, because now, I hit the end of the barrel. I have no idea what to write about in this story. Need to figure it out.

The next chapter is going to become the one you guys have been asking me for a while. Those who know I'm talking about will understand, those who don't. Well, you'll find out. I got ideas for now and I have enough to write. Also, with this, my confusion is gone of my chapters.

It'd be nice if there were more updates from other writers. That's all.

Saluut.


	24. Someone similar along the lines

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

I passed the 4 000 views with my story. Thanks guys for reading it and your support.

Funny enough, the most asked girl in my reviews coming up is Madoka. I don't know why, but you guys have asked me quite a few times to introduce Madoka, Ichika's 'evil' twin sister in this story and pair her up with a somewhat crazy hacker, even since last summer when I began this. Now, at the twenty fourth chapter, you guys are getting your hopes up.

I'm not pairing her up with one of Anaton's gang members. The reason I've done that is because I made those guys as a mirror to Ichika's harem. She is not really part of it (canon), so it would be more a problem, doing it like that.

But I thought about it, knowing that I needed to change her allies and I decided to pair her with Cirluk. For those new to my story. He's not a gang member of Anaton, but a leader of an own pack. He's a crew member of the young boy. A crew is a larger group of hackers, made up with several individual groups. In this, I'll explain why he is Madoka's partner. Maybe a bit squishy, but I have to work it out a bit.

* * *

Before I go on, with my story, I first got to say something to you. I suspect you all heard of the attacks in Paris. For me, it's nearby and it's horrible. Lives wasted by those unhuman scum.

In my stories, I've made a faction of Rogues placed in the Middle East. Please refrain from thinking that I made those guys as terrorists. The reason why I've chosen them to be hackers instead of pilots, is the same reason why I've chosen hackers to be placed in Flanders. Because in the canon series, you won't find them. America, Italy, Germany, France, Great Britain, but no Middle Eastern pilots.

That's why I chose that location as allies for the hackers. I know some Muslims and these are good guys, nothing wrong with them and like most people, they convict those actions as disgusting.

Something I just wanted to say before letting you guys on with the story. Much fun with it.

* * *

Cirluk was happy. You wouldn't suspect that someone could be happy, but he was happy. Most people would have passed out of fear when one of the most notorious organizations in the world would capture them, but he wasn't. Now, the young Palestinian soldier had a good reason to be happy. He looked out of his cell and the girl who spooked in his head for a while was sitting next to him. She was heavily bruised, but she was breathing.

She was the one he spotted and decided to tail. She has been spooking in his head when Kerlongsj destroyed the Infinite Stratos a few weeks ago. Tracking her ways was easy for a boy who grew up in the deserts and mountains. He followed her, but was beaten up as soon they were outside. He was thrown in a cell when they left. He was unconscious, but he could feel that the persons who lifted him up were pilots. In the cell, he treated his wounds. They took most of his useful stuff, but not everything. It remained awfully silent, but Cirluk would never knew how to start a conversation and he still had enough to do. He bandaged his arms and gritted his teeth when he pulled out metal from his leg.

The pilot decided to break the silence as she walked to the door. She got through her knees so they were at the same height. "What are you doing?" She asked at a cold, sneering tone. Most women would talk to him like that, but he was used to that, so he didn't mind. Most women were at the receiving end of a punch if they talked to him like that. "Oh, so that's how you sound. I didn't think I heard your voice before. I only heard it when you fought Ichik." Cirluk answered at a light-hearted, calm voice. He looked to her.

"A pity. You'd be so prettier with a smile on your face." The girl blushed, but looked away. "You idiot. I will kill you if you say something like that again." Cirluk smiled. Threats on his life were very normal. "No, you won't. If you do, your superiors if I have to call them that way, would be very mad at you." The girl turned back to the guy. He stood up and walked closer to her, so that only the cell would separate the two. When he got there, he sat back on his knees.

"My name's Cirluk what's yours?" The girl had an uncaring look in her eyes. "I already know hat. I saw that in my file I received of you." Her voice was cold, but it carried annoyance. Cirluk had a lot of different training in his life. He still had a lot to learn, but he felt he was going somewhere. "Oh, really? What else did it tell you about me? That I raped women? Eaten them? Not that I care what they said, they're never accurate. Hey, I told you mine name, but I'd like to know your full name M."

He smiled. M's blush became bigger and her voice changed again. "So you give me a fact I knew, but you hoped that I will you something you don't know." She was better at this game. "What are you hoping for by playing this?" Cirluk grinned. "Nothing. It's only that…" He waited. "It's weird. You're a girl I can talk to." He stated that fact bluntly. She snorted at his childish response.

"You'd think flattery could get you out." He shook her head softly. "No, M. it's only that I want to kill time." M looked away. "Well, I have no interest of talking to you." She walked away. Cirluk pouted at the response. "Ah, that sucks." He sat back and remained silent. Madoka turned away at the end of the room. There was only a tiny chair and table. It was filthy, but it was the only furniture she got.

Cirluk glanced back. "Hey." He shouted. Madoka got back up. Annoyed by his shouting, she looked back. "What?"

"What time is it?" She rolled with her eyes and glanced at her watch. "10pm25." Cirluk grinned at her. "Okay, bedtime." He stood up and walked to the only furniture in his cell. It wasn't a bed actually. Just a few pieces of dirty clothes thrown in four wooden planks. Not that Cirluk was bothered by it. Everything was better than to sleep on the floor. He looked to it and laid down.

In his current situation, he couldn't break out. Because he wasn't directly facing danger and because he was tired, he decided to close his eyes. Most people would call it stupid, but Cirluk, like any other hacker, thought logical. He is tired, couldn't do anything, he isn't in danger, so why not sleeping? Ten minutes later, it was silent, but unlike the first silence, it was peaceful.

The sole sound was Cirluk's heavy breathing. Madoka looked to him and walked to him. Nothing of the boy was frightened or played. He was sound asleep and he looked peaceful. It looked so warm and comfy that she found a weird blush on her face. She closed the cell and walked back. Hours passed with nothing happening. She looked back to the place. Her wounds were almost healed, but she was at a last stop.

Her family took Phantom Task back over and her results of Ichika weren't good. She reminded herself of Kerlongsj's words. Maybe living at the academy under their protection wasn't such bad idea. Before she could go on, she heard a heavy yawn. "Man, that nap really did good for me" Cirluk shouted as he got back up.

It has been a long time that a girl did him something. He didn't mind the attention at the academy, but the young former extreme was a romantic soul. He didn't want to bind with just a girl. He had an old thought. The first girl, she must be the only one.

Okay, Madoka was by no means a good girl, but she was the only one who did something to him. He liked being around her. Even if that meant he was sitting in a dirty cell. Before he could go on, they heard explosions and he sat himself up. He looked to the door. He walked to Madoka who leant at the door. They were so close that they felt each other warmth. "Hey, by any change. Did you got in my cell?" he asked. Madoka was shocked. "How did you know?"

"My nanites tell me." He stated. "They tell me a lot." Madoka raised an eyebrow. "By coming in here, they saved me a whole lot of effort." He smiled at her flustered face. "Your name is Madoka Orimura. You're a child from the Orimura clan. I can't tell who you parents are, but I can sense who I know of your family." Madoka's aura would be terrifying to most soldiers, but not to Cirluk. "The persons I know of your family are Ichika Orimura." Madoka became furious, but even so Cirluk went on. "Your twin brother and you look too much like Chifuyu Orimura-sensei that I only needed nanites to confirm you're her little sister."

Before Madoka could react, the door flung open and the two had to gulp on what they saw. Cirluk remembered it, it was a painful memory of his first life. "M". They said and in a shock, she recognised the soldiers. "It's been a while, M." One of the two said with a cruel smile. Wordlessly, she partially deployed Black Knight's spear. "Oh, is this the way you greet old friends?" The other one reacted at a light hearted tone. "Did we interrupt you? It wouldn't surprise me. I mean, you are this level of weakness. You can't get any lower." Before the younger Orimura sibling could react, the bars of the cell were bended open and not so soft. Cirluk had his bardiche activated and swirled it around.

The three pilots were shocked. "You didn't suck enough energy out of me, bitches." The young man lost every joking tone, he was pissed off. He looked to Madoka. He placed his weapon on his shoulder while nodding to Madoka. "Two of them and two of us?" Madoka was torn between who to choose. Choosing Phantom Task, but now, that was sealing her fate at this point. Or choosing the side of the hackers. Kerlongsj promised to protect her. He only talk one of them acted. Before she could reacted. One of the pilots attacked her with an axe. She swung at her.

"Die failure that you are." She yelled at the petite black haired girl. The brown haired pilot got blocked by the bardiche. Cirluk pushed her down and he placed his feet on her stomach. "Can you wield that weapon?" He asked. Cirluk lost every tone while he spoke. Now, he was a furious fighter and killer. He took his bardiche and swung it in the pilot. Madoka felt the wind rushing from the power. The sight was unbelievable. The pilot took on hit and flung to the other side of the room, buried in the ground. Before Cirluk could react, the other pilot aimed at him. "Eat this." Before she could react, a sword beam hit the pilot, resulting her to fall on the floor. Cirluk turned around and looked indecorously to Madoka. She had her full IS activated with her face covered.

"Thanks." Cirluk answered. With a metallic click, she turned to him and sighed. "With this, I have nowhere to go now." She looked from the pilots to him. "You have on already." He offered her a hand. "You only need to confirm. Are you coming with me?" She nodded. "Well, I don't have much of a choice. Do I?" Cirluk smiled at her. "Glad you have your sense of humour back." She deactivated her Infinite Stratos and walked to him, taking the hand.

"Lead the way, Cirluk." He nodded, but before the two could leave, the door flung open again and they saw two persons standing. One aimed her sword at Madoka as soon she saw herself in the mirror.  
"Madoka."  
"Chifuyu-neesan."

The two spoke at the same tone and the younger Orimura activated her IS right on. "I should have known? Why else would one want an IS similar to my own?" Chifuyu spoke in a mix of hate denigration and coldness. "Don't flatter yourself. This is in every way better than the White Knight or the Byakushiki Ichika has. Or do I have to remind you of what I've done to Ichika?" The sight of her younger brother shot down, made her furious and she flew at her sister. Before she could stop, Cirluk stepped in the way, resulting that Kerlongsj had to block her attack. It took a few struggling seconds to stop Chifuyu.

He shot a look at the three. Chifuyu calmed down and Madoka got her IS to her closed up form. Kerlongsj was now the one who was pissed. He walked to Cirluk and gave him a slap on the face. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Cirluk? What were you thinking?" He shouted at the boy. He looked back to his teacher and normally any officer would have hit the kid again if a soldier looked at him the way he did. "She saved my life. I was merely returning the favour."

He looked over to Madoka. Both calmed down and Kerlongsj looked from the older sibling to the younger.

"Eh? Cirluk what happened?" Kerlongsj frankly asked. But the arura was so dangerously filling the room that the two men decided to ask later. "Chifuyu. Stop. I think you have no reason to kill her." Chifuyu sheathed her sword. "Madoka, I wish the same of you." Chifuyu looked up. "How do you know her name?" Kerlongsj grinned. "Chifu, did you forget who I am? I know a lot. My nanites told me. I learned it when I gave Ichika that upgrade." Madoka smiled and took the necklace out. "You came later to give me this. I have to thank you for that." Kerlongsj was chilled on his spine. He didn't tell Chifuyu and by the way she was looking, he was afraid.

He had an idea what Ichika had to go through. Luckily he had one girl to deal with, not seven. That would be joke. Kerlongsj caressed his chin. "I explain everything later, but for now, calm down, Madoka." He asked the younger girl. "What do you mean, she saved your life."

"When I was attacked, she stopped the pilot. She could also kill me when I was sleeping." Kerlongsj looked to the two sisters. "I should kill you." Chifuyu stated. "I love seeing you try." Madoka deployed her partial deployment. Cirluk and Kerlongsj shot a look at each other and nodded. "Calm down, Madoka." Cirluk asked the younger one. "Chifuyu. I know how you feel. But she's still your sister. She saved one of my schoolers. I'm in her debt. Besides, did you forget my policy?" Chifuyu nodded. "Makes allies. Making enemies is easy." Chifuyu lowered her weapons as Madoka did.

Kerlongsj looked to Cirluk. "You can talk at the academy. For now, we need to get the fuck out of here." He blew up a wall and made a skateboard. "Are you coming with me?" offering Chifuyu a hand. The Brunhilde took it and got in his arms. Cirluk offered the same to her sister. "I can fly myself." Cirluk smiled, but Madoka feel a hit, knocking her out. "Sorry, but if you do that, you're dead." He caught her before she could hit the floor. "Sorry girl." He flew out with her. He landed at the ship. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu were bickering about Madoka.

"I'm not letting her on the academy."  
"I understand, but she is as much a victim as you."  
"I take her with me." Cirluk said, going in. Chifuyu looked to Kerlongsj and the two. Kerlongsj went in with Chifuyu. "She's your sister. How much you want to deny that, she's your family. Treat her like your little sister." When they went in, they were shocked on what they saw. Cirluk was undressing Madoka and was treating her wounds. "What in the world are you doing?" Chifuyu shouted.

He looked up to her, startled by her tone. "I'm treating her wounds. How she could stay conscious is unbelievable. That she could fight, even more. I only could think of you." Cirluk said. "You know that she's a dangerous killer and terrorist." Cirluk shrugged only that comment. "So, I'm a child soldier, former extreme hacker, she even got less training than you." Cirluk got an angry from Chifuyu and went on nursing her little sister. Kerlongsj already got the ship in the air. Chifuyu went to sit next to him. After a while, Cirluk joined them?" What happened, sir?" He asked politely. "The meeting was idiotic. Nothing good came from it. After that, you didn't came back. We searched for you and decided to rescue you." Kerlongsj thought back as soon he pinpointed Cirluk.

"Is he in that building?" Chifuyu asked. Kerlongsj closed down his arm wristed computer and nodded. "Yeah, but getting there won't be easy. We can't fly to the place, so I suppose we best go underground." Kerlongsj had no problem finding a sewer entrance. The two got in and they were both too happy to get out. As soon, they were at the basement, they started moving. Both were stealthy, but they found a huge number of guards.

Kerlongsj pointed two out to Chifuyu. She understood and eliminated them from the pipes. She hung down and killed the two. Meanwhile, Kerlongsj crept to a few other and killed the ones standing at the windows. Before the first one fell down, the second one was already dead. Chifuyu who performed an unbelievable act of movements of jumping down, Kerlongsj only opened his blades and rushed in the back. His actions were others then hers. She acted on climbing and using the environment for her best. Kerlongsj relied on his skill and stealthy on the ground. Both cleared the entrance and got up to the first floor. Kerlongsj found an elevator entrance. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Better avoiding the guards. The guards." Ready for more climbing?"

Chifuyu jumped, not even staying longer than one second at one place. Kerlongsj used power. Unlike her, he relied on his arms. His strength was more than enough to keep up with her. They found a problem. An elevator came down. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu jumped back. She fell, but an arm of nanites caught her. He let go and pulled her on a floor back to him. He opened the door and they got in. good that the two were acting together. Because sixteen soldiers were spread over the place. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu threw themselves at the ceiling and stayed quiet.

Kerlongsj saw her nodding and he used his knives. Both he and Chifuyu jumped down. It took three seconds to kill the remaining soldiers. He assassinated a few guards, drawing more guards. The two climbed back to the ceiling. When a guard was close enough, they got back on the ground, taking them down. After that, Kerlongsj took two knives out his belt and threw them to soldiers, killing them. When they fell down, they were passed the soldiers. When they fell down, Kerlongsj threw Chifuyu to them. In her flight, she killed four others. Kerlongsj ran after her and when the guards looked at her, he jammed his blades in the jaws and pushed them down.

"Sorry." He said. Chifuyu shrugged. "You saved my life." He looked to her and they saw they were at the sixteenth floor. "We need to get to the twentieth. From now, the stairs are better;" Chifuyu nodded and they began sneaking around the guards. Sometimes taking them out. Still, a lot of things were disturbingly and weird experiments, Kerlongsj opened a door and even he couldn't hide the yelp as a lady fell out. He shuddered.

"What the hell is this?" he asked; "I take it as a family safe house." Chifuyu answered. The young man raised an eyebrow. "Well, glad that I don't have a family like this." They moved on, sneaking around. With the help of the darkness, they could get through. Kerlongsj pointed one guard out and asked Chifuyu to take the next. Kerlongsj wondered about it. He used two small blades, which only left a small gap. Chifuyu on the other hand used katana who left a huge wound. Still, it doesn't do that; Kerlongsj banned the thoughts from his head, he ad bigger worries; Kerlongsj hacked through the defensive wall. Kerlongsj found the stairs for the last floors and they walked up. They got there and saw two pilots entering. They immediately got after them, but they couldn't get in.

Kerlongsj hacked through it and they could see what happened. "You know the rest, Cirluk" Kerlongsj said after they left the city. "What happened to you?"

Cirluk did the whole story. It explained Chifuyu and Kerlongsj why Cirluk got attached to Madoka. They landed at the academy. Kerlongsj turned to Cirluk who took Madoka out the bed. "What are you planning? If you get her out now, it'll cause a ruckus." Cirluk laid Madoka back. "What would you have me do?" Kerlongsj smiled. "Let me and Chifuyu deal with this, it's passed 2 a.m." after that, what are we going to do?" Cirluk smiled. "I lock her up in my room. Sir, could you shut down her I.S?" Kerlongsj began do hack. "Cir, what are you going to do after this? Marrying her?" he got back after he saw Cirluk blushing. "That'd be nice. But." He got a hit from Chifuyu who was blushing for some reason as well.

"I hope you have a better idea?"  
"Look, Orimura-sensei? Expect for a few pilots, we don't have a lot of fighters. If we're going to receive a lot of attacks in the future, it's better to have more numbers. She's a skilled pilot. If we can get her join our ranks, she'll be a great asset. Besides, having a family is important." Kerlongsj shook his head. He and Chifuyu got off. He'd give Cirluk a call when they were done.

At the place, the hackers made a cosy party. All over the place, girls were chatting with the guys. The first years were sitting around the fire. The second years, well, some girls made sure their prey wasn't claimed; Ichika was surrounded by his harem and the third years gathered around Jozalof. Kerlongsj let Chifuyu shut them up. "SILENCE." Was shouted over the place. In a second, it was quiet. Kerlongsj began to ease the trauma and so everyone wouldn't have long effects.

"Okay, you all had your fun, but it's been enough. You have half an hour to clean up and get to your bed." It took two minutes and everyone was gone. "I'm not even trying to tell you." Chifuyu said; she and Kerlongsj walked to the dorms. The lights got on and out. Kerlongsj called Cirluk to come. He passed with Madoka. "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want any problems. Got it." Kerlongsj said. Cirluk nodded and got in. "Don't worry. I don't share a room. I'll let her on the extra bed and let her sleep. Tomorrow, I'll spend the day with her." Chifuyu was still disapproved, but Kerlongsj swore he heard her whisper. "Good night, imouto."

Kerlongsj closed the door. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kerlongsj. We're taking a huge risk. Even for the ISA, taking in a terrorist." Kerlongsj put a hand on her shoulder. "I have no clear idea. But Cirluk is right. She's a skilled pilot. If we can turn to our side, it means a huge asset to our cause. And I" He faced her. "She's your sister and right now, she has no one left." Chifuyu sighed and after a while she smiled. "Didn't I tell you Ichika and you are my only family." She put her arms around his neck. "Don't kill me."  
"Well, it has been a nice night. Going somewhere with you is always interesting." They kissed each other and the fire had a nice glow.

In Cirluk's room.

"Glad Kerlongsj deactivated her suit. Still, I better watch out." He took a rope and tied her up. She could sit up, but she couldn't move her arms too much. Then he waited until she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked. "Oh, you're up?" Cirluk spoke from his bed. "You're at the ISA. My teacher and your sister brought you here. No one has seen you. You're safe."  
"What about my sister?" Madoka asked distrustful. She wasn't at ease, but Cirluk seemed to calm her down. "Are you insane taking a terrorist like me here?" Cirluk softly smiled. "Well, you aren't so much. They got sixty hackers here. Child soldiers, mercenaries. Besides, I'm a former terrorist myself." Madoka raised an eyebrow.

This calm, nice guy a terrorist? "Well, I was one involuntary." He got off his bed and walked to the window. "I was an orphan." He told her. "I haven't asked for it." Cirluk smiled; "Yes, you did."  
"No, I didn't."  
"You says, no, but I could tell it of your actual expression." Madoka sat back. Raised like she was, a conversation like this as rare as being treated like human. Cirluk couldn't supress a small laugh. "Who treated my wounds?" She asked, noticing, she didn't feel pain anymore. "I did. To be frank. You're incredible. Normal people would have succumbed from them. That you could walk is a surprise." Madoka had a cold smile; "You aren't used to it." Cirluk stood up "I have seen worse." The young pilot had no reason not believing him. "I'm a former extremist. You remember those men attacking us. They're my former colleagues."

Madoka sat back. "Look, you have a few options. One. You could kill me, go back to your organisation where they most likely kill you. Two. You begin a life as runaway what's not going to work. Third. You stay here. It's a lot safer."

"Except the fact my sister is there and she'll kill me as soon she gets the chance." Cirluk shook his head. "No, Kerlongsj won't allow it. But I think it's best for you to stay her and hold a low profile; we'll see after that." Madoka had to give him that as point. "Fine; I'll stay here."  
"Nice to know you use your brain at moments." Madoka sat down. "What happened to my Infinite Stratos? I can't activate it." Cirluk grinned on her reaction. "Do you really think I'd allow you to have the world's most advanced weapon like that? That'd be a pain in my ass. Besides, it's only deactivated." Madoka raised an eyebrow on the comment. "You shut down my IS?"  
"No, my captain did. Pretty unbelievable and now if you don't mind. I want to sleep for a few hours. I think you want the same." Cirluk undressed himself, causing Madoka to blush.

He got in his pyjamas and laid down, falling asleep as soon he hit his bed. Madoka got in the bed and laid down as well. Maybe this place wasn't so bad at all. It wouldn't be easy, but who the hell were these guys that they could take out an entire army?

Next morning at the academy.

Madoka woke up after a night mare. She was used to them. It was normal for a girl to have nightmares, considering where she went through. When she looked around, she saw the young guy. She made a dangerous decision, breaking with Phantom Task. Now, not it was a bad one. If Phantom Task would cooperate with her family, it would cause major problems for her. She was crushed between a rock and a hard place. The rock being Phantom Task and her family.

The hard place her sister. Chifuyu denied her existence, but now she had to admit the fact that Madoka lived. She looked to the bandages and then to Cirluk; he slept peacefully and she found it funny considering he treated her wounds and the way Kerlongsj talked with her, it became safer place. She looked to the ropes. It was easy to break them, but now in hostile territory, she decided to wait. "Are you awake?" Cirluk asked.

Madoka began to blush. He laid on his stomach smiling to her. "Did I wake you up?" Cirluk sat up. "No, it's normal waking time for me." Luckily, we're free today. Kerlongsj is going to visit you. Slept well?" Cirluk looked to her with genuine concern. Despite being chained, she still had an air of authority. "Fair enough. I didn't suspect to sleep so well. Did you put anything in my food?" Cirluk smiled, surprised she noticed it. "Yeah, I think it was better for you." Madoka looked to her wrist. "Your Kuroshiki is shutdown. I wouldn't activate it if I were you." Madoka got her arms around her knee. "So you're telling me that I could blow up?" He caressed her cheek, surprising her. And embarrassing her. She was even more embarrassed by what he said.

"That'd be a pity." Where he got the confidence from, he didn't know, but Madoka stirred something in him. She pushed his hand away. "Why did you protect me?" Madoka looked to her eyes. "Well, you're interesting, so didn't want to lose someone like that. Madoka blushed furiously, Cirluk got up. "Where are you going?" Madoka answered. He didn't answer, but he tossed her the keys. "A test. See you in five minutes." He closed the door. Kerlongsj was the best option. Chifuyu was scary, so it was better to get him. Chifuyu would let her feeling leader her, so it was better to get his own teacher. He passed the door of the house and waited until Kerlongsj came.

He saw Cirluk standing outside. "Where's Madoka,"  
"She's in my room; I think we can trust her." Kerlongsj and he walked to the place. "Regardless of all this shit, you have weird taste regarding women, Cirluk". The boy gave him sneaky look. "You're not the one to talk. It's her little sister, after all." Kerlongsj shrugged. "Fair point." From the three Orimura's he knew, Ichika was the most normal one. "Did Chifuyu said anything?" Cirluk asked. Kerlongsj shrugged, raising his hands. "Not too much. I have told her I met Madoka months ago. She's in a state of mind that Madoka is here. But enjoy her company for now. She's not staying at your dorm. Cirluk eyes went open. "What are you?"

Kerlongsj crossed his arms. "Lad, she's a terrorist. Like you said, she's dangerous." The legal hacker leader was serious. "If she could join us, that means a boost for our protection, but it will take time." Kerlongsj put his hands on the shoulder of the boy. "Give it time. It took years with you, but now look where you are now. I think it even will be faster with her. And if you can help her, well, we'll see if she can stay here." Cirluk got bright red.

He was comfortable with Madoka, but like any guy, it wasn't funny that other guys teased him with that. Of course, it was a weird choice he made, but it felt for him as the right one. Madoka was a strong girl. She was a terrorist. Again, so was he. Cirluk let Kerlongsj in the house. He walked to Cirluk's room. She looked up the moment he got in. "It's been a while, girl. Since I contacted you and what's your decision?" Kerlongsj asked. If she refused, siding with them? Kerlongsj understood, but he couldn't keep her. Most likely, he would kill her himself. Not that he liked that.

Madoka could see that from him. For her, death was a normal thing. Still, it surprised her how those guys acted with that. They didn't kill for fun like her family, but out efficiency. Kerlongsj killed more men than her generation. She felt that in his aura. 'Why did neesan fell in love with a man for who killing is a second nature?' She thought, but was cut off as Kerlongsj began to heal her, sending nanites to her and closing her wounds. It relaxed the girl. "You really are her sister." He said when he got up. "I've never seen someone expect Chifuyu, who got so many injuries and could walk again." Kerlongsj sensed that she got angry, but hold herself back. "Angering Kerlongsj wasn't a good idea. Kerlongsj crossed his arm and sat down.

Cirluk laid on his bed. "Look, eh, Madoka. You got yourself in quite a situation. If you're staying here, you'll be safe. You have my word. But. Do you want to stay here? She blinked for a second to Cirluk. "Are you serious? I don't think that neesan will allow that. Even if she did, the principal wouldn't. Besides, you know me and neesan loath each other." Kerlongsj nodded his head, agreeing with the young girl. Not that he could blame her for that. "That's true. But in this academy, I'm the one who can pull the most strings. I can convince your sister and shut up the principal. But you're going to live somewhere secluded. "Madoka looked to Kerlongsj, wanting to ask him something. "Sir?" Kerlongsj stopped her. "Kerlongsj is good enough to call me." Madoka swallowed. "Sir, if it's the same for you and neesan, can I live here? It's more comfortable." Kerlongsj looked to Cirluk.

"Excuse me for a minute." He walked outside with Cirluk. They talked for a safe measure in Flemish. "Wil je met haar samen leven? (Do you want to live with her?)" Kerlongsj bluntly asked Cirluk "Waarom vraag je dat? (Why do you ask?)"

"Ik denk dat het beter is dan haar op te sluiten. Ook voor jou een stuk beter. Ik ben even weg. Zorg ervoor dat niemand weet dat ze hier is. Buiten ons gedrieën, weet alleen Ichika van haar bestaan. Vindt je het echt goed dat ze hier woont? (I think it's better for her than locking her up. It's also better for you. For now, I'm leaving for a while. Make sure that no one knows she's here. Besides the three of us, only Ichika knows of her existence. Do you accept living with her?)

Cirluk nodded. Before Kerlongsj let him back in, he was stopped. "Cir, we're taking a huge risk. I hope you make sure she's safe. If something happens, we're done for. Unless Madoka can bring something good or pull amazing things, we have a long road ahead." Kerlongsj left. It could be unorthodox to go this way, but he felt some nostalgia. He and Chifuyu got this far, thanks to their matching points. However, if you'd look at this, Cirluk and Madoka, were in some ways the same. Cirluk wasn't used to human treatment. He was a decent fighter, but Cirluk was sometimes locked up in him.

Maybe that girl could draw him out and do the same with her. Thanks to the early hours, it was silent. He parkoured through the threes. Now, he had to talk with Chifuyu at the academy. He got at the academy. Hopefully, she calmed down. It was the only subject he couldn't her with. Kerlongsj's family died years ago and the only ones who he considered family were Anaton and before him, Azalof. He sees Chifuyu as his partner, not family like she sees Ichika. He hoped Madoka and she could get along with each other. They needed that. He made a summersault and landed at the academy.

Chifuyu waited for him before going to the academy. This wasn't going to be a nice meeting. Kerlongsj could make a mint as fortune teller. The principal was furious, but luckily for Chifuyu, Kerlongsj took the blame. And in these things, Kerlongsj was the most powerful one in the academy, outmatching Tatenashi, Chifuyu and the principal. Combined. Kerlongsj gave her the assurance that Madoka wouldn't be a threat.

If Kerlongsj and Chifuyu wanted to face more enemies, he couldn't take them out himself all the time before people start to wonder. And instead of investing in Infinite Stratos, you would suspect he wanted that. But as soon he and Chifuyu left, he explained why he wouldn't. The hackers or at least the Legal are a private organisation. He said that on the meeting. After explaining that if the hackers served 20 years as soldiers, they were free. Most hackers remained loyal to him and stayed as passive. That was why he had such a large organisation.

They were also the only one faction not having to answer to the Alaska Treaty and unlike Phantom Task, these guys weren't obeying any law. As Chifuyu asked to why, Kerlongsj explained the guys were volunteers, paid by a private fund. He winked at her. It wasn't complete legal, but the Belgian government made those rules. Kerlongsj was amused by her reaction.

Governments over the whole world were failing. In Belgium, they just took peace with it. In Flanders, they weren't just as corrupt as in Japan. Kerlongsj was leader of a few million men. He could ask quite a lot, but he didn't. only that the hackers were free do experiment, train and equip men, the financing was private, so they couldn't get taxed on it and law was enforced that he hackers were free of any other law regarding the Infinite Stratos. He gave his word that those guys would protect Belgium. What they asked was a lot and it wouldn't convince most governments, but because Belgium was inferior regarding the larger ones with the Infinite Stratos. The hackers were the most interesting for the small country.

Chifuyu was even more shocked to hear that Kerlongsj and his faction were opposing their government. They wanted to use the hackers as an army for crushing the Infinite Stratos. For that reason, it was Kerlongsj who tried to make peace or at least in Europe. The northern countries who used hackers, were branches of the Flemish guild how was the main. After the dividing they were at a cold war with the three giants. With France, the peace was made with Mireau, accepting hacker tech to boost he Infinite Stratos. Germany and Britain, those would be a problem.

Chifuyu was still shocked. The man who destroyed armies was one of the greatest peace makers she knew. That's why he wanted that she reconciled with Madoka. Kerlongsj was by no means pacific. He fought out a war if he had to. Kerlongsj was looking for peace, but that didn't mean he would accept everything. He would fight it out if he had to. War wasn't an answer, but he could make it one. If they wanted to fight, he'd accept. Except for just fighting, hackers were equal or even superior to Infinite Stratos. Using buildings and surprise attacks, these guys were made for war.

They could take a bit more regarding a battle field and unlike pilots who got form the academy, they were trained as killers. Chifuyu and he got out the academy. They weren't soldiers, because they weren't military. But they were an army. Kerlongsj explained how they were just a huge organised street gang who knew things as honour and principles. You had officers, not so much as in normal armies, but unlike Laura's case, these were officers chosen and loved by their soldiers. That was the biggest differences between pilots and ackers. Kerlongsj said laughingly. Any officer had to treat a soldier as an equal.

At the dorms houses, he sighed. This was going to be very difficult. Especially because he didn't know how family members had to act around each other. It will go very hard, that much was clear. Before they entered the room, he stopped Chifuyu. "Arms up." He said. "Seriously?" He got at a mocking tone. Still, he was deadly serious. Chifuyu sighed, giving in to the man. Kerlongsj was stubborn at moments. He felt around her, finding two Wakizashi swords, one katana and three knives. He sighed and with an indecorous look, he got up. "You have to tell me where you keep them." The two got in and the scene would be very cute if it wasn't so awkward at what they saw.

They saw Madoka being fed by Cirluk. Her fingers were burned, so holding a sword was easy, but a fork was too detailed and precise. After she got a bite from the eat, Cirluk whipped the sausage of her face. She looked up to Chifuyu and the temperature dropped. "Neesan." she said in a cold, harsh tone. "Imouto." Kerlongsj reminded himself that Chifuyu could talk like that. Without looking further to her older sister, Madoka looked back to Cirluk. Chifuyu was dumfounded that her little sister talked to a living thing at the way she did to Cirluk. "Could you feed me a bit more?" Kerlongsj had an uncomfortable ide what if Cirluk got in the family along that if he was married to Chifuyu, she'd be his sister in law.

Kerlongsj sighed. He knew that with the strong personality Chifuyu had. If her sister was the same, it would get very interesting or very messy. Cirluk smiled and feed Madoka further on. He got beef stew in a Flemish way. The guys called it Stoofvlees. If she was staying at this dorm, the guys would find out soon enough. Those were problems for later, he had to find solutions for those now.

Chifuyu's and Madoka's aura began to fill the room. Kerlongsj placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. Madoka began to understand why the hackers were so fond of him. Madoka got back eating. Chifuyu took a heavy breath. She always denied Madoka in front of Ichika, but now, she saw a living thing from her past. But despite everything this was a piece of her past that could help her future. Madoka looked to her sister. She loathed Chifuyu for leaving her at the clan. It made her hard. Kerlongsj couldn't blame her. They weren't' treating the young girl like a living thing. she was treated as he lowest one of the rank in the pride of lionesses. Kerlongsj grinned. In his pack of wolves, even the lowest soldier got help.

Kerlongsj stood between the two. "Chifuyu, you fought enough. Now, it's time to talk." The Brunhilde sighed and sat down. Kerlongsj looked to Madoka who gave Cirluk a signal. He stopped feeding her. "Good, now the two of you have calmed down, you're going to talk. Both me and Cirluk are waiting outside. Cirluk stood, ignoring, Madoka's pleading look, agreeing with his captain. Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu. "Staying here isn't a good idea, Chifuyu. And it would get extremely awkward. It's isn't me or Cirluk who have to talk. Ichika neither. You're the one who now has to admit a few things. Call us when you need us. We're waiting in the hallway." He walked outside and pulled his hood up. Cirluk did the same. when he closed the door, Cirluk sat down. He had to report to Kerlongsj. "And?" Kerlongsj asked.

"Well, she's a mess. Even worse than me. Countless wounds who for some godforsaken reason are healed extremely well. It was really a surprise she could walk, let alone, piloting an IS. Bu that isn't what worry me. Up here." Tapping his head. "It's really bad. She's aggressive, cold, harsh, but still, she lacks basic social skills." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Cirluk gave him a smile what was partly as disappointing and partly cocky. "Couldn't cope with it. What do you propose?" Kerlongsj grinned.

"Keep it up. It's unorthodox, but it payed off. You're one the best examples. She needs to make peace with both Chifuyu and eventually Ichika. Although the boy won't be be such a problem." Kerlongsj raised his hands at the height of his stomach. "We'll see for later." Cirluk looked away and Kerlongsj looked up. "We're getting a storm. How fitting."

In the room.

It remained painfully silent. The two women were glaring at each other. It remained tense like, until Chifuyu eventually broke it. "How did you get the necklace?" Madoka smiled. "Took it from mom. I lost it after Ichika got through the second shift. That hacker returned it to me." Chifuyu looked up. "Well, that's why he was late. I'll kill him for that." Madoka smiled again although for another reason. "You won't. You love him too much for that. I never saw someone who could protect you and best you. Someone as strong as you neesan."

"You saw it?" Chifuyu asked surprised. Madoka nodded. "Yes, I saw the energy from my place. He lightened up the night." Madoka glared back to Chifuyu. "I have questions for you. Why did you join Phantom Task after you left the clan?" Madoka shook her head. "I ran away. Squall picked me up and I got training from them. It was better to live at that place. Well, anywhere better than home. I don't have to tell you that. It was the perfect way to get revenge on you." Chifuyu glared. "What do you mean?" Her sister still heard a part of the fear. "I couldn't hurt you, no matter what I did. If I hurt Ichika, I'd hurt you. Tabane gave me mine I.S. After I'd kill Ichika, I could kill you. Even without an I.S, you 're a serious adversary. When Ichika is gone, you'd be destroyed. Now, I don't have to aim for that anymore. What's that man's name? I only know that Squall called him the Flemish Devil."

Chifuyu revealed his name. things have changed. "His name Kerlongsj Orlejov. Leader of the legal hackers."  
"So, that's going to be my brother in law." Teasing her sister. She could never do that before. Chifuyu got a huge blush. She could act pretty shy at moments when Kerlongsj came to subject. "Well, you seemed getting along with that Palestinian kid. Surprisingly, he could even defeat Tatenashi Sarashiki. Well, he was an ex-child terrorist. It fits for you. I'm going to ask you something. Are you willing to stay here?" Madoka shrugged. "Neesan, let me tell you this. As long I'm safe from our family or Phantom Task, I think I can cope with that." Chifuyu left the room. "Maybe, you being her wouldn't be so bad, imouto."

Before she could leave, she felt the arms of her sister around her. Chifuyu tensed up. She wasn't used to physical contact. She turned around and saw the little girl with a heart breaking look. "Neesan, the clan has treated me like an animal after you left. I don't want that life anymore. I'll do anything to avoid getting that life back. Please promise me you will never let that happen again." Chifuyu sighed, melting for the girl. It was partly her fault Madoka became like this. She returned the hug. "I promise. I know I've been a shitty older sister to you. I promise that from now on, I'll protect you like Ichika" She let her sister go and went out.

"And." Kerlongsj said as he saw Chifuyu walking out the room. Chifuyu sighed. "She and I talked it out. You're right. Having more family is better. What have you talked about?" Kerlongsj shrugged on her question. "Cirluk is wanting to stay with her, but are you really sure that your pack won't notice?" Cirluk shook his head. "No, these guys are hunting the grounds, so, they won't mind if I stay home. Actually I do it all the time. With her, I at least got company." Cirluk walked back in the room, but was stopped by Chifuyu. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care after her. And don't hurt her." He nodded and almost by whispering he answered. "I understand." He got in the room, greeted by Madoka. "Hello." It was weird that she in the few hours, she found a liking to the young guy. And he, the desert boy, noticed it by the way she spoke to him. "Your chat went well. Want something to eat?" She nodded and he went back to feed her, enjoying the silent, kind moment.

Outside.

"Well, that went pretty good." Kerlongsj said looking to Chifuyu, hoping she wasn't too mad. He sighed. Her not reacting was weird and now, she was very quiet. It wasn't weird that she was quiet at this point. Finding out that her sister was alive, she understood why Ichika had asked her. Still, Madoka was not a normal sister.

What of her life was normal? She shook her head. "This is going to be a problem. But do you honestly that it will work out?"  
"'Well, best keep it a secret for the time being." Kerlongsj stopped and turned to Chifuyu. "Ichika doesn't know about her, at least not every bit and crack. The guys has an idea who she is, but only the three of us know her really. I think, I know it's the way things should be, but Cirluk is distant. With her, maybe things will get loose. But I own you an apology. "

Chifuyu looked up. An apology? For what did Kerlongsj had to say sorry? "I'm sorry not telling you that I knew her. and that I visited Madoka before I came to you. It was for the best." Chifuyu shrugged. "Well, we all have our secrets and I want a date with you. A real one." Kerlongsj gulped on the woman's request. "Not for today. We still have our work. I want to get that done." Chifuyu nodded and the two got at the school.

The rest of the day went normal or as normal you could get. The girls were training and picking on Ichika who was looking forward to tomorrow as the hackers were taking care after him. He had to fight the six girls of his year plus Ran who got along with Cecilia. Tatenashi watched at the fighting. She was shocked and actually more annoyed that Ichika completely forgot her training and used the hackers. Which had the effect of taking the girls down easily.

True with her training, Cecilia, Houki and Rin weren't too difficult, but Charlotte and Laura were better than him. At least, they were.

With his assault rifles, boosted by Raton and accuracy of Thazalof, he took down Charlotte, Cecilia and Ran. His Yukihira blocked Houki and Kanzashi, and with the energy claw, Laura and Ran laid down. Still, they got back up and fired again.

"Why can't I be stronger? Nothing is more annoying and humiliating for a guy to lose to girls?" he thought while he received their combined attacks. Tatenashi had a mischievous smile as Ichika shouted at the place.

Shouts that were picked up by Anaton and his friends. By the order of Kerlongsj letting the girls train alone, those went back to their own training. The guys were feeling bad for him. They often thought of protecting Ichika. He was close to them. Of course, he got along with the young guys.

He had only females in his school, till those guys showed up. With those guys, he now had male friends. Despite being hackers, it was nothing more than logical to get along with males of his age. Even without that, Ichika got along with everyone. But those guys, despite their behaviour, were not the ones that killed, maimed or insulted him.

Tizof never chased with his swords, Izolf never wanted to gut him open with his hooks, Kashal only gave soft punches on his shoulder. Thazalof and Raton never used him for target practise and Erzof would find it horrific to blew him up.

They had no rivalry with each other to seize him, so they didn't give a fuck when Ichika when Ichika spent time with another guy. They sighed and went back to their own training with Jozalof. He was a tough man. Two of his close range fighters attacked Tizof. One of them was taken down by Kashal. Tizof returned the favour by slicing the other one. Under the cover of the heavy fire of Erzof, his brother Izolf took down two gunman. Raton's fire cracked the shield of Jozalof and before the supportive could use his other man, an arrow hit him, making the end of the practice.

"Ah, verdomme. That's the third time you guys won." The guys were happy. "Well, we're merely returning the favour. You messed with us, so we paid back you with something extra." Anaton shouted at him. "Well, be glad WE are the one training you. If you hear Ichika," the guys heard him shouting again.

"They really want to kill him." Izolf deadpanned. Everyone thought the same. "You can have a rough training, but this is overkill." Jozalof said. "This isn't overkill, this is even worse." One of the long range said. "Okay, who is glad he is a hacker now raise his hand." Anaton said. Seventeen hands went in the air. Every young boy was glad they were spared.

After the fourth time, Jozalof tapped his captain's shoulder. "Shouldn't you go."  
"Check on him to make sure that they don't kill him." Anaton finished the sentence, causing Jozalof to nod. "Yeah, I think it's been enough. Otherwise, I won't have anyone to train tomorrow." The seven Hell Hounds left. Jozalof joined the group and his gang left for the showers.

They got at the place and saw nobody but Ichika lying on his back. If they didn't knew he was training, they thought he did something else. Something much more logical with one guys should do when he got seven crushes around him.

Anaton walked to Ichika. "Seems you had a rough time." He offered Ichika a hand to pull the boy back on his legs, but Ichika waved it away. "Give. Me. A. Minute." The male pilot responded. "I'm. completely. Beaten. I. whished. More. Than. Once. I. Was. A. Hacker." Anaton smiled and healed him up, restoring the energy. "Thanks, Anaton." Ichika saw Kashal and Tizof. They nodded at each other and with a grin, they pulled him back. "Glad the training is over." Ichika responded, but almost fell back on his legs.

If the boys didn't catch him. "Sorry. My legs just gave in." Anaton looked to the two guys. Jozalof and the other four gathered around him. Man, the guys would smile, if not laugh at this irony. Those guys had trained very hard and were a lot stronger. But even so, when training was done, so was acting tough. The girls didn't. They thought as it was weak if your legs gave in after training since seven in the morning till three in the midday. Without lunch.

But they weren't. Every hacker looked with genuine concern to Ichika. Anaton looked at the legs. They were shaking. "Well, they overdid by far. Your legs aren't used to walk and I'm not going to heal those. If I do, well, I don't want to know what could go wrong. Let's get to Kerlongsj. He should be in the study now." Ichika was dumbfounded.

"The four of you. Get him a stretcher." The four left immediately with the order. They knew they had to be at the dress room that was only for Ichika. "The two of you lay him down softly." The guys nodded and got him down. "Is it so wrong?" Ichika asked.

"Well, not wrong. But they overdid by far. They fought so hard that your legs lost every feeling. They're not sleeping, they're more like dead. Seven hours in an Infinite Stratos. Every normal person would have been dead legs. Kerlongsj can fix you."  
"Do you really need to get me a stretcher." Anaton gave him a hit on the forehead. "Of course, moron." He got a softer tone as he talked on. "Look, it's only better for your blood flow. Your legs can get used to it faster." Ichika saw the four guys coming. They gently laid him up the place and walked to the academy.

Jozalof left first to get Kerlongsj. He ignored the girls and went at the teacher office. Maya opened. "Hey, Yamada-sensei? Is Orlejov-sensei here?" She whipped her late lunch of her mouth and went in the room, fetching the male teacher. "Joza. Hey. What's up?" Kerlongsj was glad to see the boy at the place. Normally, Jozalof didn't came often. The boy put the information together. "Ichika got dead legs." Kerlongsj cursed. "Again?!" Causing the boy to look up concerned, but not completely surprised. "Orlejov-sensei. You're not going to tell me." Jozalof wasn't surprised that the girls left him like that.

"Yep. They pulled that stunt a lot of times. Now, it's been the last time. I got enough of it. I don't care if I have to heal him, but I told them more than once they shouldn't train him till that point." Kerlongsj left and he saw the guys coming. "Yo, gasten." He looked at them. "Hey, sensei. We have one for you." They put Ichika down and Kerlongsj began to heal the young boy. In a few seconds, he stood up. "Thanks, sensei." Kerlongsj was angry. That was certain.

"Ichika. Did you tell them not to overdo it? Did you tell them you were not allowed by me?" Ichika grinned. "Like they would care." Kerlongsj cursed. "Okay, do you want that my guys only train you?" Ichika shook his head. "If I had been a hacker, yeah. But I need to pilot the Infinite Stratos. That's the only way I can fight. Even I'm not so good as you. I can't use my program. Tatenashi-san even forbad me to use it. I'm off sensei. Anaton, it's student council meeting." Anaton dropped his arms. "Ah, fuck it. I hate it, but we don't have much of an option." The boys left and the eight looked after them.

"Well, sensei. I'm also off. Being a third year, my guys and I are going to work for our homework."  
"Good luck." Jozalof got off, causing Kerlongsj look to the remaining gang members. "You guys want a training." They smirked and nodded. "Let's go." The boys left with Kerlongsj following them.

At the arena.

"This lesson is going to be power control. If Ichika awaken, I need you guys to be ready for that. I can't go easy on this. Grit your teeth. You'll get hurt." The six guys nodded and went to stand in their position.

Kerlongsj cracked his knuckles and neck. It brought him back. He hoped his friends could see it. "Power release. Jack. Go ahead." The bird flapped and energy began to expand from Kerlongsj. He touched the ground and six lines of energy got at the boys. They felt the power inside them burling up.

They were shocked of how much power Kerlongsj gave them. Of course, he was strong, but to feel to inside them, that was a completely different thing. They were used to his energy. His energy was similar to Anaton. If Ichika awakened, it would most likely be like Anaton's.

But Kerlongsj was way more powerful. "Okay, are you guys good?" He asked. They nodded. "Good, because I need to drive it up. This is my fourth circle. I'm going to give you guys the ninth one and a large part of Alesia." They didn't had the time to let words sink in. With a huge blast, he drove his energy up. The boys couldn't supress to scream as the energy got the better of them. Erzof got one knee, but crawled back up.

Before falling down. Just like the rest. Kerlongsj looked around. "Guess I went overboard. I had no idea those guys couldn't hold it out."' He shrugged. "Well, it's good enough." After a minute, the guys got back. "Oh, what the devil?" Tizof said. "I knew it would be strong, but this wasn't normal." Kerlongsj shrugged. "Pf, no problem. I had an idea you guys would pass out. The first time with my gang after Devil's Code ended that I passed out as well. Still, you guys had an idea." The six stood up.

"Again?" To their surprise, Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, you guys won't be able to handle it." The words were hard, causing to look down. Kerlongsj gave a soft punch of Tizof. "Hey, don't be so down. The first time I used it at my guys, I stopped. As those were full grown men. I'm not going use a technique that dangerous for a numerous times on boys like you. "

The guys shrugged and left. 'If they can handle this, I doubt Ichika will be a problem." He sighed again and looked up to the clouded sky. It was getting dark. He smiled, but it wasn't his normal one. "Are you having fun up there?" He asked.

In the night.

Kerlongsj was in time at his place. He had to beg Chifuyu to leave him to sleep at his place. He wanted to be fit and if she would claim him, he didn't close his eyes. Last week was terrible. Training her, letting her have him for two nights, two nights peaceful, doing an all-nighter last time. Kerlongsj hoped he could sleep peacefully.

But even now, in his own room, fate didn't let the boy rest. A reminder at a life before the academy. A memory that all people have, but no one wants to remember.

"Azalof." Five years ago played by his eyes. A conflict before the dividing. What would cause the dividing a year later. Kerlongsj ran through the bullets the Infinite Stratos shot at him. The town was broken up. Only fighting. It had been since World War 2 that fights like these happened. He was seventeen at that moment. The moment he lost what he didn't want to lose.

He had to grow a bit more and he lacked the distinctive scarf next to his left eye. His hair was still blond at the time and he was only a supportive. He saw his mentor. A brown haired man. He had his hair grown long. He was tall, even taller than Kerlongsj as twenty year old. He had two brown eyes, matching his hair. He was a bit skinny and didn't look like a strong man, but he was flexible. He acted goofy at moments, but it was his way to cope with killing.

Now ,Azalof was lying on the ground. Surrounded by pilots, Azalof hold his own, trying to hold them off. He had to hear the insults and disregards of the women. "So this was the Undefeated Swords man. You're pathetic. To think your own father sacrificed himself." One of the pilots said. "Leave him alone, you big ugly machine women." Kerlongsj shouted and landed at the place. Before the pilots had the change to react, one was pulled down by the sheer strength.

The second one used her sword to gut him open. Kerlongsj released energy on his hands and with his brute strength, he broke her Infinite Stratos. Absolute Defense didn't work for seeing it as no threat and more because Kerlongsj shot it down. Kerlongsj didn't stop the punch. With the energy on his hands, he pierced through her hearth. It was an effective, but brutal kill.

The third wanted to fly away. The Undefeated Swords Man was down, but the Strongest Gaul was a bigger problem now. Kerlongsj got her companion of his arms and looked to her. "Well, if I die, you won't get him back." Grinning sadistically, she killed Azalof. Kerlongsj mouth fell open. The man who raised him as his own son killed by one of those damned Infinite Stratos. Before the tears were blurring his sight and filling his eyes, he wouldn't pilot to enjoy the win. He grope her at the head. With his other hand, he got at the back and ripped out an important fracture. (Not going to specify, because I want to stay this T)

He dropped her down. A human was still alive if you rip the spine out, but that would the most painful moments of her life. He walked to Azalof. He was alive, but it wouldn't be long. He grope the man's head. "Aza." He said, allowing the tears now to flow. "I'm sorry. I should be faster. You're going to die to give this worthless sack of shite a new chance."

He felt a hand, cold and bloodied on his cheek. "You're not a worthless sack of shite. Kerlongsj. I got in the order. You want to know why? You're the sole and only descendent of Matthew Orlejov. You'll find out a lot of you and me. I left it for you. I don't the time to speak it out." He coughed blood. "You can't heal me, boy. You now that. But still." It stopped. Kerlongsj stayed like that looking at him. He was placed out of the perspective as the seventeen year old him to the twenty one year old. "What in the world."

"Better fill your head with pleasant memories. It's more comfortable." A voice spoke. One Kerlongsj didn't hear for so long. "Well, this is weird, but it's me, so it wouldn't be a surprise, right kiddo?" It had been a life time since someone called Kerlongsj was like that. And only one person used that name. "Azalof." He shouted, running to the man, pulling him a hug.

"Oof." Kerlongsj squeezed the air out the lungs of the older man. You became a lot stronger since last time." Azalof said before he returned the hug. "It's been a long time, Kerlongsj. You grew up." Kerlongsj was ecstatic to see him. "What is this?"

"That's up to you. I wanted to check on you. You've been faring well with Anaton and Chifuyu. Never thought you'd choose her as a girlfriend." Kerlongsj shrugged. "You know what I told you." He took Azalof's hand and put his on his head. "I've missed you." He said. "I'm sorry for what I couldn't do." Azalof smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'm proud of you. But true, I missed you as well. Kerlongsj." He removed his hand and spoke more serious. "Shit is going to hit the fan. A lot of problems coming your way. You know why I recruited you." Kerlongsj nodded.

"Keep that secret. You best hold it for yourself till it's the right time to tell. Something else, they found the first male pilot." Kerlongsj nodded. "Chifuyu's little brother. Bit of a surprise. Why asking?"

Azalof turned a bit grim. "Kerlongsj. I have a bad feeling. That boy, he is training hard, but doesn't grow. His Infinite Stratos, no matter how hard he fights, he never can catch up. Think for that. Before you lose someone again." Kerlongsj returned the look. "No, I'm never letting someone be taken away. Not again. Never again."

Azalof smiled back. "Good boy." They looked to the siege, finding it weird to see each other. Then they got a shock. "It seems like you're waking up. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. Good luck with your date." Azalof faded and Kerlongsj woke up. Drowsy over what happened.

"What was that?" He whipped out his eyes, feeling they were wet. "I've been crying all this time." He realised that he didn't wake up crying months after Azalof died. The nightmare often caused that. Chifuyu entered the room. "Are you finally awake? We need to be on time. Most girls."

She stopped. Shock, surprise took her words. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Bad dream." Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, just something of my past." He answered at her. "Are you sure?" She sat next to him. "Yeah, just a painful thing. Don't worry." He patted her head. 'I only wish you two met each other.' He thought. What would it be if Chifuyu and Azalof met each other?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, sorry I overslept. I was tired." He got from the bed and dressed himself. Chifuyu turned around. His words didn't ease her like normal. She had to ask someone of it. And most likely, Anaton was the only one that would know enough.

"So, where do you want to go?" Kerlongsj asked. He didn't give it much thought. He didn't know where to go. For them, it was a first date. Well, if you let the destroying of a Phantom Task base out the question.

Chifuyu shrugged. "I have some ideas." She said and together they left. As soon they left, they were followed by seven girls who wanted to learn of boys, but had no idea how to act on a date. These two were not the best example. Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi and Tatenashi were following them stealthy. If you were blind and deaf, you wouldn't have notice them.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu decided to ignore them and walk on. They had no time for the children. Being it Sunday, the guys had the right to train Ichika, but they had no interest of doing it. The shock of yesterday took a lot of stamina from the six hackers and Ichika would be staying broken till Monday. So, they decided to longue in their own house, playing games and chatting.

In another dorm house, a different Orimura was also present. Madoka sat down and slept peacefully. Those nights were less filled with nightmares, due to have Cirluk sleeping next to her. Since Saturday, he rarely left his room. Only to eat. He spent his hours with her, happy. Often they didn't say anything. And it is not always necessary. A look is sometimes more than enough. They enjoyed each other.

Eventually, Cirluk walked to the window looking outside. "Do you feel it as well?" He asked her. With a nod, she returned it. "Yeah, like problems are coming. Big problems." The two's gut was tied up. When two who lived life like they did, they knew that problems were coming fast. "I have a question?" Cirluk suddenly asked Madoka. She looked up with interest, surprised that someone took a liking on her.

"Could it be I met before? Around the age of five or six? In the Middle East?" Madoka was dumbfounded. "I wouldn't remember. Why do you ask?" Cirluk sighed. "As you know, I was an extreme. In that place, one time, someone came to visit us. They were very powerful. I just knew it. You could feel it around them." Madoka shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cirluk. I really don't know." The brown skinned guy turned back to her and sat down. "Don't worry about it. I've tried to forget it." Cirluk laid down, but before he did that, he tossed her the keys. "I trust you enough to wander around. Please don't betray that." She opened her locks and walked to him.

"You have a weird taste regarding women." She said. It was like Chifuyu smiling, despite having a petite body. She gave the boy a surprise kiss which he returned. He pulled her down and responded it. "I hope you know you pulled a trigger." Cirluk was glad as her arms were wrapped around his head. "I'm not used to this." She thought.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu took the monorail. It was good that an icy wind blew below them. Kerlongsj smiled as the cold weather greeted them. With this, less people would recognise them or look up from what happened. He offered Chifuyu his arm and clinging they walked together. The seven girls who followed them weren't so glad with it. They never thought that it would be this cold. For Chifuyu and Kerlongsj, they decided to ignore everything else.

But with was coming up, they better didn't ignore their gut feeling.

* * *

With now, I've ended this chapter. Holy fuck, I wouldn't think I would make it this big. Still, I wanted to do something special. For next month, I got nothing. With that I mean, no previous work. I have nothing prewritten on computer, I have nothing in my notebook. It can be, I'm a bit later. If that's the case, I'll make an effort.

I have been thinking over a hacker with Madoka and when Cirluk got in my head, I made him liking Madoka and the two getting along.

It's maybe a bit rushed, but I'm not interested of staying long at this point. Kerlongsj had been spooking in her head, so she might have given it a thought of joining his cause.

Now, I need to think about the date Chifuyu and Kerlongsj having and I got the idea how to make a mess of it. For the girls, letting Ichika alone, I have an idea and who payed attention will find out. Still, no spoilers please. Send me a pm if you have an idea of what I'm doing. I've written a few things down and in my notebook, it's almost worked out. I only hope I got enough time to get on the computer, because most likely this will be published between my gaming seccions when I'm playing Assassin's Creed Syndicate (got it on pc) and Call of Juárez.

The dream of Azalof is made partly of a chance of guerrilla sam, but unfortunately he gave it no updates since September. A pity. He had the idea of getting an important, but deceased character back with a dream. Did a bit the same. Kerlongsj is standing strong, but even he need to get the anger out of him.

I'm also thinking of revealing a bit more of his past, but I have enough to write about the coming months.

My other two projects, The graduated student and Cold revenge, well, I gave it some thoughts, but I got a liking back to this story, so I wanted to do this first. With Cold revenge, I'm not finished, but I need to just write it out. I rated it M for a good reason. It's done, but it was intresting and maybe another dark one will pop up.

With the other story, I find it difficult to change Ichika when your main source is from the original series and he is not easy to write something else down. With this story, I can make it a bit easier to change Ichika the way he is and acts. But I'm getting there somewhere.

I'm also giving him some romantic ideas, making it easier to change the other girls with the hackers.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys are finding it a good thing I've done with Madoka. Please reviews.

Saluut.


	25. Date

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

I uploaded my story a bit too early, because it's always the 22 of the month. Luckily, I was done with this, so you get this more early. Hopefully, I slept last night.

With Syndicate, I wanted to play last night, but I'm too damn tired to begin, so most likely, I was early sleeping. See you guys later.

I didn't have much fun writing the begin of this thing. Needed to figure it out, because it's extremely awkward writing about a date with two most important characters. I'm not saying it wasn't hilarious, but it was very hard to get a decent setting.

For the rest of the story, I'm still trying to figure a thing out or two, but after this, I'm more comfortable with coming chapter. Besides, 'normal' life stuff, I'm not good with writing about officials and stuff like that. More because my guys are soldiers, fighters and are most comfortable for me to place them on a battle ground. Getting on special occasions, meeting important persons, sorry, that's hard to write for me.

It's because it's hard to imagine. So that's why. Well, for the time being I don't have worry about that shit. After this, I got a direction and with monthly updates, that's going to take to me that I can fill till May easily.

I will not lie to you guys, the date isn't my strongest part.

With all that, you're going to get my story.

This has a bit more differences with the previous chapter, sorry for that. I found a lot more interesting things in this and I didn't want to change that. It's a bit more worked out.

* * *

Ichika got up early, avoiding the girls. After they whipped the floor with him yesterday, he wanted to avoid them. Another reason was, because he was also a bit pissed. Tatenashi was more teasingly at the meeting, causing him to be flustered and Anaton be annoyed. Anaton left the meeting before it actually ended. He dressed himself quickly and looked at his gauntlet. Byakushiki. He shook his head. He have been training more than a year with the machine and still, he was weak. He experienced it with hackers as pilots. Still, the way they treated him with it was a big difference.

The guys respected who the guy was and what he could do. His hard work was a thing they admired. They were quick to learn and adapt. Still, he found their training more enjoyable. These guys, these boys were the ones he thought as friends. Because they weren't looking to get closer to him than a normal friend relationship, they didn't get jealous. Well, you could except for Anaton who called Ichika his best friend.

He walked out the room, ignoring the girls gossiping about him. A quick meal at the cafeteria and he left. He would spent the day with the hackers in their dorm house. He saw seven girls coming to him, so he took off. Before they could spot him, he walked away. Luckily for him, the girls were there for another reason. Namely, it would be an observation. But they haven't chosen the right persons to learn from.

Kerlongsj walked to the academy. When he passed Ichika, he gave the boy a fist bump and Ichika asked him to take care after Chifuyu. Otherwise, he would hurt Kerlongsj. He rushed through the hair of Ichika, saying he would do the same if a guy would date his sister. He wore his normal attire. Well, normal. His best sweater and a neat black trouser. Those clothes were now necessary thanks to the cold weather. He saw Chifuyu standing at the door. His heart began to pound and his cheeks became red.

She was the better in fashion. That was certain. She didn't wear her normal attire, but a blue jacket and instead of her skirt, she wore trousers. She was an eye catcher, even more than normal. Kerlongsj waved to her. "Sorry I'm a bit late." She shrugged. "No problem, I got here as well on this time. I think I have an idea where we should go. Namely, a few more clothes wouldn't be a bad thing for you."  
"My trait." Was his response. It was cold outside, the main reason why the two warriors has chosen the day.

Ichika reached the dormhouse, knocked in the door. Anaton opened in and he got in. This day, was his day off. "Thanks for having me over guys." The guys shrugged. "No problem. Playing a few games?" He nodded.

In another dorm.

Madoka and Cirluk were sitting on his room, enjoying each other company. She was sitting on her bed and Cirluk on a chair. Cirluk stood up and walked outside looking to the weather. "Shit's going to hit the fan. Do you feel in to?"

The young girl nodded. "Yeah, it's like there are problems coming. But not for us. In my stomach, I feel weird." Cirluk had the same feeling. "Yeah, me too. It's dangerous now. I hope Kerlongsj and your sister watch what they're doing. Still, weird that you're her sister." She shrugged. "About my, you don't have to worry. My older sisters and cousins. Those women are problems." Cirluk looked up. He didn't learnt that much of Madoka. "Even too much for Kerlongsj? Hard to believe." She nodded.

"Well, not my problem. I'm hungry." Cirluk tapped her head. "I'll fetch you something." Madoka smiled at him. "Wouldn't you go out?" Cirluk could only shrug at her. "Well, I have no interest. Besides, the girls on this academy are way more crazy than you." Still, Cirluk found something weird.

They wished they could forget who they are. Who they really are. Now, there weren't as much people on the street. They could now walk it, arm in arm. They didn't have to be afraid to be spotted. Still, they were followed. By seven certain strong willed girls who had no idea how they should conquer Ichika back.

Charlotte decided to wait with moving on Raton, because she still found Ichika the most important person in her life. It caused an effect. Not often did he refused their lunches, but shoved on a chair to the tables of the hacker gang, who began to see Ichika as a member of their own. Still, the girls wanted to learn how to act with a boy on a date, so they took an example that was idiotic.

Just like what they've been trying to do. If you were as blind as a bat and as deaf as a post, you wouldn't have noticed them. For two persons who've been playing that game a decade, it was nothing more than easy to know they were following.

They decided to ignore the girls and walk on the city grounds. The cold wind of November blew over them and Chifuyu tugged in his sweater to keep herself warm. Both would be embarrassed normally and on school certainly, they would be, but nothing told them they had to be, so Kerlongsj swung his arm around her and the two walked out. It had an effect. Some women recognized Chifuyu, but walked on. They didn't want to bother the mighty Brunhilde.

Some men recognized Kerlongsj. Now, he was someone you'd normally never hear off, but they knew him as the guy who destroyed the Infinite Stratos months ago in the mall. So, that was another reason they were left alone. On the girls, it had another effect. Houki was bright red, like Rin and Cecilia. Laura was dumbfounded like Charlotte.

They looked up and snow began to softly fall on the street. Kerlongsj had a soft smile, just like Chifuyu. "Well, my first winter I'll spend peacefully." It earned a punch. "Hey, don't be so soft. Still, what do you think about Japan?" Chifuyu never heard what Kerlongsj thought of her country. She found Flanders a nice place. Her visit made that clear. Kerlongsj blew clouds out his mouth.

"Hard to say. It's a nice place, but it's weird. It has so many differences at one place. But I like it. As a place to stay. Not one to live. I find it hard to be replanted. But." He got a playful tone "I don't get homesick easily." Chifuyu tugged on his sweater. "Let's get you a new outfit." They were focussing ignoring the girls, that they ignored something more dangerous. Something that was a part of their life.

In a café.

Four several beauties were sharing a table looking at the two. Disgusted that their sister chose someone like him. Someone who was strong and they hated to admit. "Well, you're saying that's the guy who destroyed that army?" A black haired one asked. "But I don't have to be surprised that you three weaklings left?"

"Hey, you didn't come with us." A red haired shouted. "We had to face those idiots he trained. Maybe you could take them on." It earned her a glare. "Well, I was better, so I had to search for info." The black haired responded at a cold tone. The blue haired and blond one wanted to jump in, but they heard knuckles cracking. They looked up. Seeing a guy.

A guy who was a year or three younger than them. The women in the café were shocked that he dared to speak to them. The man could only praise him where he found the courage to speak to four beauties at the same time. Still, seducing was not the reason he wanted to talk. The guy was pissed. And he had damn good reasons to be furious. Those women were supposed to be the top of pilots.  
Still, they founded defeat on the hands of a young hacker gang.

"Well, if you're done gossiping, you can get on your fucking work. I'm not so glad with your results. You fucked up the job not that long ago. My officers and yours, who're your mothers weren't glad. And it will be much more difficult to get soldiers. Have you any idea how hard it was to handle those guys?"

"Hey, they're replaceable. What's the deal?" The blond focussed on her coffee. "The fucking deal, madam, is that getting those guys here isn't easy. Nothing is easy. Maybe for you, prodigies, but not for me. I hope you know what all of you have to do." The women nodded. "Good, because fuck this up and you don't have the time to regret."

"Mother would never allow you to kill us." The black haired stood up, facing the guy. Any person would have been scared, but he wasn't. "Look. I'm not afraid of you. But without me, you don't have an army. Your Infinite Stratos may have been seen as one, but I can assure you. I don't need one to kick you down. None of us."

The black haired was furious, but he was right. "Okay. How are we going to get them at the place? He won't help, until we've proven ourselves. And you all saw what he has done." The blue girl spoke. "I don't think that we'll able to fight him."

"Then we need to corner the two and play with him." The red one had a nice idea. "Well, you really think you're just facing a normal guy." The young man stood at the table. "Couldn't help overhearing you. That man has the ability to replace his hearth. You can rip his out and he can make a new one. Besides that, you're not at full strength. For normal soldiers, that won't matter. But for him, it does."

The young women sighed. "Look, I got an idea. You can do whatever you like. I've seen a few girls tailing him. Give him the message to come and he'll be standing. On your conditions." The man said confidently, but his companions were all laughing. The red haired one laid on the ground, the blue one was grinning softly, the blond only smiled and the black haired one was holding her hand for her mouth. "You may be laughing, but it won't be the first time he risked his life saving soldiers. And I'm talking about low ranked soldiers. I only offering."  
"You're sure? Not kidding." He smiled. "He has respect for human life. You better start learning it as well." He sighed and left.

"Well, we better get to work." The women left looking after the young girls who were following the two. In the meantime, the guy had his work. But he was doubting what he should do. This was dangerous terrain. This place, it got on his nerves. And the women he had been working with. They weren't the best either. He tugged his hands on his face. He chose a path in life, but now, this wasn't getting good.

Phantom Task was one problem. The family they were under were of a completely different order. He left and made a call to someone. "Squall. Hey, it's me. Yeah, I've seen the girls. Yeah, they're busy on their work. Are you sure they're not killing me? These women. I can tell they are problems." Squall spoke courage in him, giving him reasons to stay. For now, at least. "My master wants to meet you. She expects you in our normal place."

He nodded, but gulped at the same time. "Good, but if she tries something."  
"Don't worry. But I would leave that attitude." This was getting well out of hand. He had to play it cool, did he want to live.

Or at least die les painfully. He stood up. He had an idea of who he should be dealing with. Alesh Orlejov knew he had problems coming. He left as well, after paying for the girls.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu had been walking around in the city. She had been showing him around. She enjoyed it, showing the place. The mall he destroyed was left out. The two walked on, seeing around the city. In a few shops, they stopped and got in. Kerlongsj was a typical guy. He looked in a lot, but didn't have the patience for trying a lot. Still, he listened to Chifuyu like the two were married. In this, he had to give her ground. The girls were waiting outside.

"It's not what I expected." Houki said.  
"Yeah, I would have thought the two would be squishy." Tatenashi remarked. "He holds himself in." Laura concluded. "There can be no other explanation." Cecilia almost shouted. It was funny, they hoped to learn from their teacher, who had to learn as well. She didn't have a date with Kerlongsj or you must see the mission where they destroyed a warehouse as one. Inside, Chifuyu was also forced to wear clothes. She was cute in those. Eventually, she bought him a few good clothes for they ever had to visit something. He had no suits. More because he didn't care about them.

"Don't you girls know it's rude to spy on someone?" The seven looked up and saw three women standing. "What are you?" That was the last thing Charlotte could say before her sentence was cut off. In the store, Kerlongsj took the clothes in a bag. "Okay, where to know?"

The answer came in a huge noise. The shopkeeper got behind her desk as dust got up. Kerlongsj got Chifuyu out a few trousers where she fell in. "Are they building a high way?" He asked to her. They ran at the door, seeing a huge destruction. "Okay, eh, what happened?" Kerlongsj asked. The street, well, there wasn't a street. It was cut open. "What in the world could have caused this?" Chifuyu wondered. Kerlongsj took up a bullet and began to analyse it. "Heilige Steenweg. This is a bullet from Charlotte." He said. "I guess they ran up in a fight." He gulped.

"What could be strong enough to take down seven well trained pilots?" Chifuyu crossed her arms. "Don't want to know, but we're going to find that out soon." Kerlongsj got on his legs and began to hack. His eyes went open in a shock. "These are the same ones that attacked my lads back on the invasion. I think they took those girls out." Chifuyu's eyes went bright open. "Chifuyu. You're not telling me." Kerlongsj spoke on, he knew he got the answer. "that the pilots are somehow." Finding the words was hard. "Related to you." Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't sure, but now, I know that those are related to me." Kerlongsj sighed. "Fuck it. I don't have weapons with me."

Chifuyu shook her head. "What now? Why would they kidnap those girls?" Kerlongsj had a surprised look. "They don't want the girls. They want us. That's the reason they got after Cirluk as well. They want to draw us. Me, you and Ichika." Kerlongsj cracked his knuckles. "Chifuyu. Are you ready for this?" She nodded. Kerlongsj and she had been talking about it. She had to face her past. Now, it was the right time.

Kerlongsj smiled, glad she accepted what she had to do. "I can trace them back, but we need more than the two of us. I need a few guys to help. They want us. They can get us." He called to Anaton. "Yo, kid. We have a situation. Could you rally up your gang and Ichika? I'll send the coordinates with my program." Chifuyu looked back to Kerlongsj. "You're going to give them Ichika."  
"No, we're going to give no one, we are going to take those girls back. And now." He activated his skateboard. "In my back or in my arms? You may choose." She sighed. Even at this point, he had some humour. This was something she needed. "Your arms, please."

He nodded and lifted her up. She got in his arm and he flew away.

In the dormhouse.

Anaton got back in the house. Ichika had been playing games with Tizof and Kashal. "Lads." Anaton spoke a bit longer and lower, gaining the attention of the seven men. "I got a call from Kerlongsj. Ichika. You have the chance to play knight in the white armour, literally. Because your seven girlfriends are kidnapped." Ichika sighed on the way the young boy put things. He played the hero long enough.

"They're not my girlfriends. Be honest. Do I look happy in this situation?" Tizof smirked on his response." Well, you are a lucky bastard having so many hot girls after you." Ichika hit his arm. "But it would be better if they weren't so psychotic." Raton finished. "What else did Kerlongsj told you?" Anaton shrugged. "Eh, don't know. Only we need to be there and I needed you guys. You included, Ichika." He nodded and grabbed the jacket the guys gave him a few weeks ago. "Better wear normal clothes. Deal?"

He nodded and the guys left. They got the location by Anaton's program. "Kerlongsj." He stood with Chifuyu not that far away from the place. "Yo, glad you guys could make it. Well, you know that your girlfriends were kidnapped, Ichika. Take it literally." They stood at an open place. It was an old sport dome that wasn't used anymore. At least, not by official means. Kerlongsj saw Jack flying back. "And?" Like the bird could speak, he landed at the arm of Kerlongsj.

Well, it wasn't speaking, Kerlongsj could see what the bird saw by using the nanites the two shared. The place was jam-packed with soldiers and technology to maintain Infinite Stratos. Four pilots were at least present. One was down with someone else, but the rest of the pilots stood out with soldiers. Seven girls were held prison. They wouldn't hold out long.

Infiltration was out of the question, so Kerlongsj had another strategy. "Guerrilla attack. I'll explain." He removed his sleeve from his arm and showed a map. "I and Chifuyu are going underground killing the bastards up there. You guys go up front and take down the pilots from there. Ichika. They want you. So?" Ichika could read the eager in the older man's eyes. "Are you reading to give them you?" Ichika nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, let's give them hell." Kerlongsj nodded.

The boys grinned and nodded. "Okay, me and Chifuyu are going underground. Good luck." Kerlongsj found a door and opened it. the two left for it. The boys nodded and looked at the dome. "I guess the stairs are out the question, so who's in for a climb?" Anaton asked.

The guys grinned and nodded. Ichika cracked his knuckles. "Let's get on it, I propose." He ran up and began to climb. The gang followed him quickly and got up fast. The sports dome was huge, but not a problem for the young man. Parkour and lots of training made an easy to scale building. They found out that the girls were held on the grounds where normally sports were done. If they got there, they could decide what they should do and how to attack the place. When they got there, their blood began to boil. They saw the girls at the place. Tied up, naked and mocked by the four pilots. The guys were angry. They were used to cruelty, but this was unhuman.

How could those women treat them like that? If they didn't get the order not to kill nor torture the young pilots, they would be dead. The guys knew that. So the guys were making a plan. "Alright, four of them and eight of us. So this is my plan." Anaton's plan was as ingenious as simple. The guys were getting hyped on it and Ichika was no exception.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu and Kerlongsj took another way. They got in the building and went down in the basement. They moved in the shadows the ground. Kerlongsj lead the way. It was as dark as hell down there. Kerlongsj nanites told him the way. Despite he was a bit afraid, he was glad that the nanites told him the way. To save time and to prevent Chifuyu would get hurt, Kerlongsj carried her in his arms. Still, he wasn't so happy. "I'm sorry." He finally spoke.

Chifuyu looked to him. Well, looked to him, she turned her head to his. She sensed the warm breath of him and aimed her head that way. She was surprised about that. She never heard him saying sorry. "Where are you apologising for?" He sighed. "Well, for ruining our date. That's my fault." She pinched his cheek. "Ow, ow, ow, stop Chifuyu! That hurts."

"That's not your fault. Besides, both you and I aren't such normal people." She let the cheek got and wrapped his arms around his neck, making a chain of them. "Promise me you'll come with me for Christmas shopping. That will be a bit more easier and comfortable for the two of us. Besides, you noticed those girls as well. I couldn't believe they would continue their chase after Ichika. I thought they could stop and try to get after one of your pupils." Kerlongsj shrugged, but he had a mischievous grin on his face. Happy that he was, Chifuyu couldn't see it. The thought that Chifuyu would go after Ichika, crossed his mind.

The tow didn't have a normal brother-sister relationship. Chifuyu was more than a normal sibling to Ichika. She was his caretaker, guardian and the person who raised him. Ichika on the other hand acted as cook and housekeeper. In that point, Kerlongsj and Ichika were alike. Both were accustom to house choirs. He was a decent cook, being it Flemish recipes, could nurture a child due to Anaton and could keep a house clean. Still, if he and Chifuyu would go on, it wouldn't be a normal relationship.

It would be a weird to start. Kerlongsj was used to travel and take care of his group, but now, he was glad to spent the coming years with her. If they would marry and logically, get children, most likely, Ichika would be one taking care of them or Anaton. Chifuyu thought about it as well. While she had Ichika, she'd never got a boyfriend. When the male pilot asked her, she told him when he stopped being a nuisance. It was more than that, because he was the only one she considered family. Even now. Kerlongsj is her lover, but family like Ichika.

Not quite. That he was close to her, but the relationship she shared with him was different with the relationship between her and Ichika, that much was certain. At this point, Kerlongsj watched Ichika and trained him and Chifuyu took over Anaton as well. The four became somewhat of a family. The older siblings (Chifuyu and Kerlongsj) raised the younger ones (Ichika and Anaton). While Kerlongsj was the more calmer, encouraging older brother Ichika needed at moments, Chifuyu was a strict mother to Anaton. And that couldn't hurt for a while.

She told him to be polite to older ones and women, the ones that took his family away. It caused a conflict, but as well Ichika as Kerlongsj didn't step in. Anaton needed something like Chifuyu, being someone severe to him. He became less reckless and thought his attacks over. Kerlongsj could only smile as he squeezed Ichika shoulder when the two were done training and watching the two. He heard Chifuyu scolding Anaton over and over again.

Kerlongsj trained Ichika at that point, making is a bit more assertive in fighting. He gave a piece of advice. Instead of trying to gain every ones expectations, ignore them and give your best shot with everything and see where that takes you. Often, Ichika heard that he had so much to accomplish that it began to become a burden on him. With Kerlongsj advice, he was better. After his training, he ignored the girls and tried to turn the fights in his way. Academy's strongest or not, Ichika stopped once training.

Kerlongsj shook his head, snapping out his thoughts. "Got a question for you." Chifuyu looked up in anticipation. "Did you ever had a guy close to you, except me and Ichika?" Chifuyu sighed. This was not a matter of pride, more like curiosity. She was the first pilot and Brunhilde. She was supposed to be the upper women in feminist society. She had to be an example. "No. Ichika being my brother and the one who's ass I had to watch, didn't give me the time to get a boyfriend. He is strong, but too stupid and reckless. Still, he is promising. And you are the other one and I'm not going to tell you everything."

She ended it and Kerlongsj had an idea why she didn't tell him. Not that he minded. Kerlongsj never had a girlfriend as well. That much was certain. Between his sixth and twelfth, he wasn't so interested in girls and they weren't so interested in him. Flanders didn't have pilots, but he never gave one shit about the gender rules. When he was twelve, he got sent in a secret group. Training till his seventeenth, taking up the group. Well, he never had time for one. Now, they stood in front of a door at the end.

"Chifuyu, I need to get my arms free. He lowered one arm to let her feet hit the ground and then he released her. He carried her bridal style. Oh, how ironic this was. In so many different ways. In the current society where woman had the upper hand, this wasn't normal. And in another way, that Kerlongsj was a man that didn't get along with the new or old worldview. He had his own.

In current society, Chifuyu was portrayed as the ideal woman. If she had a man, that man normally would kneel for her like a princess or treat her as a goddess. Kerlongsj did the thing she, as person herself, wanted from a man. He respected her, sure. But not as a goddess, but as an equal. He respected her, backed her up, was her partner in a fight. He did what she actually wanted herself from a guy without it even knowing it.

What the two did know, that their mate, partner or close friend was their choice and theirs only. No one else could stand in her way. Kerlongsj had his own way of seeing it. He would carry her when she needed him, but she knew she didn't have to ask to bend his knee. For her, that was humiliating that a man like him would knee for her. This was so different from her normal life, but she never had a clear idea how men thought of her. Ichika treated like her, like his sister.

Kerlongsj was done hacking and opened the door. Chifuyu wished she was mistaken, but now, it was clear. The logo was the same the soldiers carried on the mall when Kerlongsj came here. They were at war with her family. "Chifuyu I'm sorry to ask, but correct if I'm wrong? Your family?" She hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, you're correct."  
"The pilots my guys are after, they're"  
"From my family. Yes." She finished his sentence. Kerlongsj nodded. "No problem. So what do you… look out." He pulled Chifuyu to him, evading a fire storm. "What the fuck?" Kerlongsj opened a closet, finding several weapons. He threw a sheathed katana to her. She took it and opened it. "I hope this works." Kerlongsj took another one. " I thought you'd never use a katana. I've never seen you fighting in a style that used these swords."  
"True, but it's a sword. I have fought with European swords. This is no different from the ones back home. Beggars do not choose. I told you that handwork is good for every now and then." They came out and saw their enemies. Kerlongsj offered her the sword with his left hand. "Here. I think I used my tech now." She took it.

"Chifuyu. It has been a while. And you're that shitty hacker who took down our base and factory, destroying those suits. You'll pay for that." Kerlongsj got a flashback from what seemed a lifetime ago. He loosened his neck, making a sword from his left hand and releasing energy from his right. "You go left, I go right?" Chifuyu only nodded and attack the left one. "I'll show you the power of the Brunhilde." Kerlongsj made a shield when the other pilot attempted to attack Chifuyu. "If you can kill me, I'll let you have Chifuyu." Kerlongsj dropped his right hand. "My nick name is the Flemish Devil. Experience why they have given me that name." He attacked her and cut her with his left hand.

On the upper levels.

"Okay. This is my plan. I'll go head on. Kashal, you and Izolf go on the left flank. Ichika. You and Tizof take the right flank. I'll make shields to protect the girls, but that makes me vulnerable for attacks. So, I need you to attack fast. You lads." He turned to the long range fighters. "I'm going to ask a lot of you. Raton, can you get close and let all your bullets hit?" It caused the young boy to give his friends an awkward smile. "Don't worry. You have my permission to use Fire Breather, but only the gun part. Understood."

The guy got a face filled with excitement. Using that gun and he could use kill one of those pilots. Fire Breather could be used as a flame thrower, but also as gun. With one aim, he could take down some pilot. "No problem. When can I fire?"  
Anaton laughed at him. Him and Ichika's reaction. "Can you shoot down the ones who're coming closer to me? You don't have to kill them, but hold them off." Raton nodded. "No problem, but with me close, I'm a sitting duck right there? And I can't guarantee they all fall." Anaton shrugged. "That's the reason we work in groups. Thaza. Cana you give him supportive fire with your bow and arrow? You are our only sniper." He wordlessly nodded. The pilot messing with Rin, she'd fall by his arrows.

"You need to cover each other up. Fire rate and accuracy. Understood?" Raton made Fire Breather and Thazalof got the quiver ready. "Erzof." Anaton turned to the giant. "Could you take down threats from the air and make sure that what's down fighting stays down fighting? Erzof watched his young leader. "Okay. I got your back, guys."

"You guys start firing after the closer range are on the grounds. You four act when I make a shield. Id odn't think we'll be able to fight in a fair fight. They're stronger, but we outnumber them and we have the element of surprise." He looked to his men. "We'll hit them first and we'll hit them fast. Understood?"

"Got it captain." He got from six voices. They looked to Ichika. "Got it, Anaton." He responded. Ichika gave a nod to Tizof and the two made their way. It was the mirror way of Kashal and Izolf. Now, they started to make their way. Those pilots were alert, but it wasn't the first time the guys did this and it wasn't the last time. Raton and Thazalof went head on. In case of firing, they best closed the distance. Kerlongsj taught them that. Anaton got back down. The plan was dangerous for him. Those women, they'd kill him if they got the change. Still, he thought it was better, so his friends were less in danger. He walked in and prayed to whatever that his friends wouldn't piss this away.

Raton crawled closer. Behind a chair, he had a decent fire line and Thazalof sat down ready to help him. At least, the long distance was covered with the two parts. The accuracy of Thazalof and the fire rate of Raton. Thazalof was better than most sniper units of the Infinite Stratos. Still, both he or Raton heard of someone who was better than most snipers nowadays. Unfortunately, he was forgotten by most people, but not by armies and especially snipers. In the conditions where he sat in, you had to respect that.

Nobody got close to Simo Häyhä, but with bow and arrow, men oldest invention, Thazalof got pretty close at accuracy. Both he and Raton respected that man. They looked up to him and what he did with his tools and conditions, those boys couldn't even dream of it. What he did, was unbelievable.

What the two knew, he was better than most sniper and that even snipers who surpassed him bowed his head for him. Nobody could master the same thing as him and even the first guy that broke his record still claims that Simo was better.

And that he would be better than every pilot to come. They were both itching for the fight. Erzof stayed behind and he began to calculate, seeing what kind of weapon and ammunition he should use to take threats down from above and to prevent coming from below. He opened a screen next to his eyes and began to think. Minutes passed. It was like hours that the guys were crawling closer.

Finally, Tizof gave Anaton the clear that he was ready. Five minutes before that, Izolf and Kashal were ready. The green light from Raton came earlier. From Ichika, the most difficult had to come. He had to activate Byakushiki in the jump. They weren't meant to take the pilots down for the simple reason they couldn't. They were meant to hold them off and prevent them to attack the young girls. Anaton swallowed.

He walked in. "Here goes nothing." He passed the door and walked in the grounds, causing the four pilots to look at him. "Who's that?" The black haired asked. "He's the young punk I told you about." The red haired spoke. "Lost, little boy?" She asked and licked her lips. The blond haired one crossed her arms. "So, why are you here?" Anaton gritted his teeth. "We got your back." He thought back on the words his friends told him. With the fierce look of a warrior, he spoke to the girls. "You want me, right? Let them go." The black haired walked to him. "You've quite some guts. I think I'll keep you. But first, I'll show you." A shot went off, tearing her left shoulder apart.

The arm that wanted to hit Anaton almost fell off. Anaton made a shield, protecting the young pilots. In the same second, a bullet and an arrow found their targets in the black haired one. She got down, but even Raton knew she was alive. The red haired got an arrow, aimed for the chest. If Kashal and Izolf didn't jump down, she would have shot Thazalof. Ichika jumped down and drew away the blue haired pilot. The blue haired was blocked by two swords. "Missed us?" Tizof asked. He had his grin on his face.

Another arrow was shot at the shoulders. Thazalof was following his brother. Kashal blocked the chains of the red haired, aimed for Laura. "So, who's your bride now?" Izolf gave a nod to Raton who was firing to give his brother support. The blue haired one wanted get after Kanzashi. His hook got around her and smashed her down.

For how good these pilots might be, they were surprised by the ferocity and fighting will of the hackers. Ichika joined in his friends and Tizof had to admit he would make a pretty good Flemish man. The four close range fighters had to thanks their guardian angels and more important, the supportive fire of their brothers in the stage. Erzof used small canons to get the blue haired down. No threats were coming, so Izolf ran through the heavy fire to get close.

Suddenly, the black haired pilot who was thought be take out, stormed at Anaton. None of the hackers could react and Anaton couldn't risk to let the shields down. "Die, you lowlife." Before she could make a shield, the sword was blocked by Yukihira. "How dare you, weakling? To stop me?"

Ichika stood in front of the women. "Don't mess around with us. A boy who can't protect his friends can't be seen as a soldier." Ichika stopped the pilot and Anaton read in his eyes. "Together to end this?"  
"Seems fair me. Reiraku Byakuya" Ichika's sword began to glow. He slashed at the pilot, aimed for the body.  
"Hell's punch." Anaton jumped up and hit the pilot with everything he had left. It hit the pilot face first.

By the combined attack of the two, they pilot flew back off. Ichika got after her and Anaton restored the shields. "Ichika, go after her." How much Ichika wanted to follow that order, his shields point were low. Anaton shot a look at him and climbed behind him. "Okay, Anaton. This will work. You're just going to recharge a huge battery." He said to himself. Ichika saw his points going up. Ichika nodded and the boy jumped down. "Kick her arse, lad." Anaton shouted when Ichika got back up.

Her Absolute Defense was shattered with one slash. Ichika had to give Anaton that one. "That power." She thought when she backed down. "This failure, how strong did he become?" Ichika took the pilot head on in his own. The bullets she got from Raton still were lingering and the hackers were used fighting this way. The girls could only watch as they saw him fighting. None of Ichika's techniques came from Houki, Rin or Tatenashi. The canon was firing and with the assault rifle, he was better and Ichika reminded himself to thank those lads again.

His firing couldn't be more different from Charlotte, Cecilia, Kanzashi or Laura. Ichika used an Infinite Stratos, but his fighting was like a hacker. Unorthodox to say the least, but he decided himself that it was efficient. While he blocked the pilots attacked him, he parried her with his sword and he used his gun to shot on her. Tizof was right to give Ichika a gun that was shot per shot. His assault rifle was made that way. It was like his brother. Tizof had more use to accuracy than fire strength and for Ichika, that was the same.

The girls came to a painful conclusion. The reason why Ichika was more fond of the hackers than them was their training. They were better at them. More than Tatenashi or the girls training. The guys have been here two months and they haven't been training him that long, but the way they trained him, was better and stronger than the way the girls did or trained him.

That's why when Tizof fought the blond haired and she found it difficult to him. Alone from his training, arrows rained next to his head. None of these hit him and got at her. But still, it wasn't easy for Tizof to finish her. When an arrow hit her on the shoulder, she dropped her sword. In that second, the opening got there, Tizof didn't hesitate for a second and slashed his swords down. He activated the small pistols and with a huge blast, she was fired off. Tizof looked at her, smashing in the wall.

Both he and his brother were shocked to see her standing. Before she could attack him again, two arrows to her chest stopped her.

The blue haired pilot used energy rifles like last time and Kashal had to give everything he got not to get hit. Laura understood now why he called himself a conscript and what a war really was. And how much he held back when training with her. Raton's rifle was supportive fire and Kashal knew that the chance was low when his brother was down. So, they had a little tactic. Hit and run.

By distracting the pilot, with his fist, Kashal jumped back. Before she could get her hands on him, the bullets found her unit. When she wanted to kill Raton, Kashal fought back. It was a strategy, for dealing with a much stronger opponent and when your weapons were inferior. The only chance the guys had was relying on their teamwork. Laura and Charlotte shared a look. These guys were definitely Flemish. Calm, relaxed, cool, could take a lot, but in a fight, their ferocity was remarkable. Enough for them to gulp.

Tizof used his hooks to stop the red haired one. Her short blade and his hooks clang on each other. "You fell right in my trap. Erzof. Rock your heart out." The giant aimed his canon and the ammunition didn't stop raining on her. The two give each other a short salute. Suddenly the ground began to shake. From below the grounds, two pilots were threw from below the ground. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu stood climbed out the place. Chifuyu had her two katana, while Kerlongsj hands returned back to normal. The pilots remaining had little choice, but retreat. Chifuyu and those punks were one thing. Kerlongsj was one other problem.

They took off. Causing Ichika to come down. He was glad that it was over. As soon he landed, his unit was deactivated and he laid on his back. "Good you're here, Chifuyu-nee. It was getting difficult. It became too heavy." Chifuyu saw her brother lying on his back. "How many times do I have to tell you"  
"To call you, Orimura-sensei? Come on, are you really going to kill the moment?" He asked with a shit eating grin. Chifuyu gave him a similar smile. "Alright, for what you've done, I can let it slip. Good job." Anaton deactivated the shields and slipped in unconscious, were it not somebody caught him. "You worked out a decent plan, but next time, regard your life." His older brother caught him.

Kerlongsj lifted the boy up. "Thanks, but I'm beaten. No more please." Anaton caught his breath and Kerlongsj put him down. He walked to Ichika who was on his back. He lowered himself and gave Ichika a small punch. "Thanks for saving my life at that point, Ichika. You helped me out pretty well." Chifuyu smiled at the two. "Those are getting pretty well along." Chifuyu found an arm around her shoulder. "Like we did." The two smiled and walked at the group. Tizof walked to Houki and cut her and Tatenashi down. He didn't give them a look and sheeted his swords. The three long range fighters got down, glancing looks at particular girls.

They weren't so happy and they showed it to the girls. Erzof saw Cecilia hanging. Wordlessly, he cut down the chains on the arms causing her to fall down. Then he got at the feet. He broke them with sheer power. She would react, but in his eyes, she found it freighting. She read no anger, no violence. Just humbleness, like a man should give her. It didn't Erzof. He wouldn't give that look to someone. She found it not suiting for him.

Charlotte saw Raton and Kashal coming closer. He took the gun from his shoulders. "Don't move an inch." He simply stated the fact and swung it around. With one hit of the butt of his rifle, Charlotte fell down. He levelled the gun at her lock and gave it a shot. Kashal cracked his knuckles and jammed away the locks on Laura. "Well, soldier. Do you have anything to say? If not, hold your mouth shut." He walked away. Both he and Raton weren't so glad with the way the girls treated them.

Kanzashi saw Izolf walking to her. Tizof jumped up and wasn't chivalrous. He shamelessly looked up and down, examining her body. He found it hard to believe she and Tatenashi were sisters. Not only by character, but by body. Tatenashi was a handful, he thought, her little sister was little in another way. He then cut her down and walked away. Not giving her one look, the Welsh guy didn't give a shit about what she thought. He never gave a shit.

Rin saw Thazalof coming to her. He didn't say a word like the most hackers, but looked to Tizof. He nodded and Senus appeared on his belt. He cut her down with the knife turned pivot. "Well, luckily for you all, it's only us who're seeing you." After everyone got back up, this was the result of a day fighting. The girls were dressed with clothes found in the sport dome. The guys had a nice midday, but they were tired. Still, it was nice to spend a midday.

Ichika's new training was used on it, but now, he was tired. The guys were used to fight, but not so much as this. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu looked at the rest of the children.

"Well, this was not like I expected this day, but I don't complain." Chifuyu crossed her arms. "Next time you try to spy on us, you don't want to know what I'm going to do." The pilots gulped, but a huge bang went off. The next thing they saw Chifuyu falling at the floor after she pushed Kerlongsj down.

"CHIFUYU.! The groups saw the pilot who came back. With the last shot, they fled now. "How dare they?"  
"Don't have any shame?"  
"I'll kill them. I'm going to murder them. Massacre them."

The girls activated their suits who Kerlongsj had activated and with everything they got they fired the fleeing cowards. The hackers joined them in.

"Chifuyu-nee." Ichika kneeled at his older sister. She held on to the hand of Kerlongsj who got back on his feet. The Brunhilde had a weak smile and looked at the two. "Sorry, I saw it. I had to act." Kerlongsj held on to her. "Don't speak. We'll get you out. You'll be fine. "  
"No, I'm not strong enough for the trip. If I die here."

Kerlongsj took her up. "Oh, no, you aren't going to leave me here. Houki." She looked up. You have the fastest unit of everyone right? Race to the academy and tell them to prepare the doctors. I'm going to heal her."

She left with a nod. Being the fastest of the group, she was gone in a second. Kerlongsj didn't hesitate and left as well. "The rest is up to you, Anaton. Help him out, Sarashiki." The young boy nodded. His teacher left. "What now?" Charlotte asked. "We're going after them, but for now, let's wait a second. Kerlongsj isn't the nicest person at this time. Besides, we need to wait till the city governments gives us permission to leave."

He raced to the academy, not giving a damn about the city's I.S. who were trying to stop him. He evaded them and flew at top speed to the academy. It wasn't fare ,but even for him, he had to make haste. He didn't get caught, he was too good. But still, healing her, that was going to become very difficult.

He saw the shields down. As soon he got in, he didn't stop. He raced in the building using his skateboard quickly following the instructions. Kerlongsj nanites told him this. She was shot in the lower face and in the shoulder.

A normal person would have been dead on the spot or succumbed from the wounds. She didn't. And he was most likely the only one who could her. In the infirmary, he threw her on the bed. The doctors had been alarmed, but Kerlongsj chased them out. His technology was good enough to heal her. He cracked his knuckles. It had been so long since he used his technology to heal people, but now, he had to do it right.

Chifuyu was still at earth and he wouldn't let her to die. Hours passed later. The gang got back on the place, greeted by Maya. She told him that Kerlongsj got in the operation room and didn't leave the place ever since. He was there alone for all that time. The girls were shunned by the guys. If they weren't following the two, this all wouldn't happen. But the guys knew better than to say it. Laura wanted to get in, but found an electromagnetic field blocking it. Kerlongsj didn't want to be disturbed. That much was certain.

Ichika looked to Anaton. Even he couldn't say that Kerlongsj could save his sister. For now, they could put their trust in him and that was final. But all made an heavy oath. That whoever was responsible for this, would pay for this crime. For now, the girls left for their rooms, chased of by Maya. The hackers left as well. They were more tired due to the fighting. Ichika and Anaton stayed behind. They found they had the right, but eventually, they fell asleep.

Unknown place.

Unknown time.

A Japanese beauty sat in her garden drinking tea. She enjoyed the peaceful scenery. Nobody was around and nobody would be stupid enough to disturb her. She was looked to her perfect garden. Until someone else walked in. Clearly, she was high enough not to be killed on spot. Her black hair fell down and her brown red eyes were opened. Her buxom figure was fixed in a yukata. She hoped she had news from the last days.

"Sis." The intruder said before she looked to her older sister. "Why did you disturb me?" The woman asked in a cold, disturbing tone. Not the way you should speak as siblings. "Well, you asked me to tell you of our attack at the academy and how the girls faired now. All units are lost. And our lackeys are back. They failed due to the intervenes of someone powerful."

The woman didn't even move. "So, it was suspected. How did Ichika fair?" She asked, but only the last name was softer.  
"Well. He was in our expectations, but that's not why I came here. We have a bigger problem on our hands. Worse than Ichika or Chifuyu." The woman slowly turned around. Was this not her younger sister, she'd be dead by now. "What?" The way she spoke would make SEALS gulp.

"That man. Kerlongsj Orlejov. He ended the fight and gave them to retreat. For what we have seen. He might be the only one capable of stopping us." The woman smiled. "How did he defeated 500 units, made by our best manufactures?"  
"He made a circle of energy. And before you ask. We know what he is, but it's impossible to destroy our organisation." The older sister turned back.

"It's just a man. Send someone to kill him. Even if it has to be one of our own. Send them again."  
"You think that's going to work. Did you ever paid attention to what mom and dad told?" The younger sister pushed her luck. That was certain. "What do you mean?"  
"That young man, he is most likely the only direct descendent of Matthew Orlejov." The older sister eyes went wide open.

The name of that man was the only thing that those women feared.

* * *

Like I mentioned before. Bit inspired by imherepresent. If you guys got this sooner, I found a way to cope with it. Bit of open ending.

Okay, this was done faster than I hoped for. Now, I can finally have some more fun in writing. I've been hooked up to Sabaton and learned a few more things about the World Wars. I found it nice to give Simo Häyhä in this. Look it up if you want. That guy was unbelievable.

The note I made with Laura and Charlotte, that was a note to wars were as well France as Germany got a serious beating fighting the Belgians. The battle of the Gulden Spurs and the invasion of Belgium in the WW. While the Germans won eventually, they didn't suspect that the Belgians to be so fierce.

For now, I'm done. I wanted to finish this, because it wouldn't match up fast enough. Now, I'm finally done with this, I can begin with the chapters I really want to do for quite some time. For my other stories, well, the graduated student, I'll get a new chapter whenever I see time.

For my dark, well, I think I make a new one, but I don't know for when.

Saluut.


	26. Initiating

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Didn't have much fun with last chapters, now a lot more. With Syndicate almost downloaded the time I wrote this, I decided to do this. And I'm glad I could do this, before I was absorbed by the game. I had a talk with my parents and the idea to go work parttime is playing up. I hope I got enough time to write. The monthly updates will go on.

It's a bit more different than what I imagined, but now, I'm finally getting somewhere and I can get a direction of the romantic scenes and how to make Ichika stronger. The idea has been playing and I don't see on how to make him stronger with the Infinite Stratos, so I have a twist. It may take a while for the next one.

Please for the ones reading this could you guys give me some suggestions with this? I feel like I'm hitting a writer's block again and that is a bad timing just before the Christmas Holidays.

Oh, and I messed up with the semesters and seasons. As Flemish guy, my school begins in September, not in April. I have forgotten it and got confused with my semester. Sorry. From now on, I'll try to write in their way. So, you can say, it's May now on the school. My bad.

* * *

Hours passed, time was slowly going on. None of the two boys spoke, left alone by their friends. Everyone respected it, but still, the two boys were tired. It had been too much the last weeks, rest was necessary for the coming weeks. But that wasn't going to happen, the two knew. Not with their friends and their siblings. It was in the middle of the night, but as well Ichika as Anaton didn't want to leave the place. Kerlongsj had been in there and for him, it was okay if they stayed there. Maya stayed at the post for hours, but went to bed eventually. Ichika and Anaton couldn't sleep, last events made that happen. They wanted to see their siblings.

It was silent, the two didn't speak for the entire time. The same idea was on their minds, they shot looks the constant time, but even then, they couldn't speak. They shared a look and went back on the door. Finally, the doors went open and they could get in the infirmary. It was past 3 am, but the light turned green and Kerlongsj came out. Anaton didn't see Kerlongsj like that in ages. Normally, he looked cool, composed or laid back. The cool, soothing, father like aura was empty. In his Old Man's eyes, was just tiredness from what happened. And not only his eyes, no his whole body made clear that he was dead tired and looked like saw hell. Which was the case. The wounds that Chifuyu carried were enough to kill a normal person. Actually, a normal person would be dead right after a shot like that "She's going to make it." He brought out softely before his legs gave out and he almost fell with his face down. Despite their own fatigue, the boys were still alert. Anaton caught him, but he stood alone as Ichika passed the two. If Kerlongsj was like this, he had a certain idea on how his sister was. Still, from what he saw, he got a huge shock as he looked to his older sister.

Twenty four hours ago, she was a proud woman, standing strong and strict as his homeroom teacher and former Brunhilde, the strongest woman in the whole world. Now, he saw a weak, heavily injured woman lying in the bed. Bandages were wrapped around her and an IV implanted in her arm. Where was the powerful sister and teacher he knew so well? It made him sick to think that he was the reason what happened.

Chifuyu laid in the bed, severely wounded, but stable thanks to Kerlongsj. That was the most relieving part for everyone. Kerlongsj was just in time to save her. Most girls were off, thinking what happened. Enemies who were so strong that they could harm her. If Kerlongsj and Chifuyu weren't there in time with the hacker gang, they were surely killed. But it would take more time now for the two warriors to get back up.

"Chifuyu-nee." Ichika couldn't help, but supress tears as he looked at his older sister. Her red eyes were closed and even the signs and dust of the fight were still on her body. Ichika fell next to her bed and began to cry. His head was buried on the blanket, his knees on the floor. This was his fault. If he wasn't so weak to finish the job, she wouldn't be hurt. If he saw the bullet, he could protect Kerlongsj instead of her. He was the one with her Infinite Stratos. So many things passed his head, but it came down to one thing. He was weak and that resulted in his sister injury. It almost killed his older sister, his so god damn weakness.

His sister wouldn't even approve of the fact he cried over her, but he couldn't help it. Now, he didn't give a care. He felt a strong hand on his shoulders, squeezing them, giving the boy courage. He looked to the eyes, filled with empathy. Kerlongsj stood next to Ichika, getting back up and Ichika saw Anaton at the other side of the bed. He was the one who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's your sister. She's strong enough, she'll live through. And it's me we're talking about her. I'm the one who healed her." But it was not Chifuyu or himself Kerlongsj was worried about it. He saw the look in Ichika's eyes and wasn't mistaken.

That look, oh, the older man whished he never saw it again in the eyes of the young boy. Eyes who were serious, who told him exactly what Ichika wanted and no price was too heavy to bear for finding strength. He wanted strength to fight and kill the ones responsible of hurting his older sister. They had to pay for what they've done. But those eyes told him that he wanted to be strong and didn't give a care about the risks that search for power brings.

While looking for strength was not a bad thing per se, it was dangerous to draw in power and not watching were you go and what you did with your power. You could hurt people you cared about and even worse than that. You could destroy the reason why you wanted to become strong. It was dangerous. It sounded like what a martial artist would say, but it fitted in everywhere. Also for the hackers. It was just how much you body could handle. Becoming a monster in the search for power is way easier than remaining the warrior you are in the begin for your quest. In his own quest for power, Kerlongsj was often conflicted by it. If it was not for his gang members and Azalof, he would succumb himself in the drain. And that's why he could place himself in Ichika and he was actually one of the few who could advise him.

"I'm weak." Ichika spoke at a solemnly tone, Kerlongsj heard that tone and those words so many times from so many people. But not from Ichika, he never heard it before. He even never considered hearing it from him. The point was that Kerlongsj couldn't deny this. It was not completely wrong, but it wasn't completely true as well. Ichika was strong, better than an average human. But in this world and in comparison with the other pilots or the hackers, Ichika was the lowest. Those pilots, their enemies they now faced, took down six representatives candidates and Tabane Shinonono's little sister without too much problems. If the hackers didn't work in a group like they yesterday, they would have been killed. And those guys were ranked second in the world and even they couldn't take the pilots head on like they normally did.

Ichika's training paid off, but at this point, not enough. The pilots being stronger than him. The hackers being better than him. That began to irate him and it had reached a boiling point. "It doesn't matter how much I train, how much I fight, how much hardness I endure. I'm still not strong to protect my sister. Or anyone else." He felt the grip on his shoulder becoming stronger, taking both shoulders, causing him to stand up and look to Kerlongsj.

"Ichika." Kerlongsj sighed and took the role of older brother over. More like a father. Something he really needed at this moment. What should have been there all his life. "You're not weak. The point is that you're the only male pilot. How you see or turn it, women are still better in it. The Infinite Stratos is built for them, being they the only ones who can use it. So the whole fucking circus is built around them, makes it difficult for you. They were looking for a man, but it's dangerous to risk all that shit. And the damn gender rules didn't really help. What's legally to become stronger is more for women. You can become stronger in your own way, but it will take way longer than normal pilots. You only have to train a lot. And how much I hate it, I can't help you with that." Ichika turned completely to Kerlongsj. The look in his eyes didn't change.

Kerlongsj was right. Training for pilots was made for women. They were helped in it and it was made for them. Ichika got an own unit, a few good weapons, but still, piloting an IS was something a woman did. Despite everything he got, more than normal pilots would get, he wasn't strong. He didn't grow. That was the most annoying thing. He couldn't grow further, despite all the hardship. So he had an idea. He had enough of taking hits, being killed or dragged down. He wanted to be strong. If the pilots couldn't help him, in that case, he would look in other places to get power.

"You can help me becoming stronger." Kerlongsj released him and crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, honestly surprised by what the male pilot said. "Then you need to tell me how I can help you to become stronger. Because I really have no idea how I could help a pilot, like yourself, to become stronger despite training." Kerlongsj crossed his arms. Ichika was determined to become stronger and he would take anything for that.  
"That's true, you can't make a pilot stronger, but I have **never** said you would help me as pilot in this thing. Can you make a hacker out of me?" Ichika's answer was harsh and Kerlongsj knew what he meant.

"You mean? You want an initiation? Besides being pilot, you want to be a nanite hacker as well?" Kerlongsj was dumbfounded that Ichika wanted that risk. Even more shocked with the nod. To be honest, Kerlongsj had the idea more than once for making a hacker out of Ichika. Ichika was strong, well built, he easily could become a hacker. Just for knowing and killing curiosity, he checked Ichika and he would be a good hacker. Besides everything else, Ichika had a program, ready and good, in his gauntlet. It would help him a lot in the coming fights. Still, what it would bring, Kerlongsj couldn't predict, because Ichika was the very first male pilot. So dual wielding it, well. That was never seen before.

Ichika nodded. "I don't have the time to train for years and now I've lost the patience. I want to fight alongside my comrades. Finish the fights I start. And with what happened, the last year, I have enough of it. If Byakushiki is not strong enough to protect my friends, I'll become a hacker if that's what it takes if I can protect them." Kerlongsj sighed. Ichika was right on that and at this point, Kerlongsj wanted to help him. Still, it wouldn't be easy. "Ichika. I hope you do understand the full extent of your question and the possible risks it could bring?" Ichika nodded again. This was a leap of faith and he would take it with his two hands.

"Okay, but I need to tell you a few things. Inside Byakushiki is a program. So, we can use that instead of creating one. We need to draw it out your Infinite Stratos and install it in your body. But I can't tell what it will cause on your Infinite Stratos. Worst case scenario, you may lose the ability to pilot an IS. You won't be the first male pilot anymore. You'll be one of the thousands hackers." He raised up a hand, stopping Ichika and Anaton listened along. "I'm not saying it will turn that way, but it's a risk that's quite realistic." Still, Ichika didn't' back down.

"Second. If you graduate, this is more a, how to say, matter of honour. You'll have to serve twenty years of service. Under me. As legal hacker. I'm not asking you to come to Flanders. Not at all." Ichika face was puzzled for a second. "If you remain pilot, I rather have you at this place. You'll be close to news that can be valuable. When you graduated, you're mine in papers." Kerlongsj wasn't mistaken for a grin. Funny enough, it was one of relief. Why Ichika had that on his face was a mystery. "So, nobody can seize you." Ichika shrugged. "Well, I never had an idea what I should do after I graduate." Explaining why he was grinning "Rather serving you than any other country." Kerlongsj grinned and cracked his knuckle. He gave Ichika a soft punch. "Last thing. It's something you or I could decide." He turned to Chifuyu. His face got a grin.

"We'll need to have her consent. You're sixteen years old, legally old enough for it, but she'd kill me if we make a hacker out of you without her permission. And I wouldn't blame her" Anaton grinned. Kerlongsj who would ask a woman for consent. Unbelievable. Ichika agreed. They turned to Chifuyu. She could open her eyes and had a soft smile. Supposedly, she woke up after hours of fighting.

"Chifuyu" "Nee". The two men said. Anaton remained silent. "If you're really fine with it, Ichika and if you, Kerlongsj, can cover the risk. Then I think you better hurry up." The men looked to her and back. Ichika nodded and Kerlongsj returned it. "You're really sure. If so, then we'll do it tomorrow. Both you and I are in the high need of some sleep. It will take time to prepare. Inanition is more than just getting a program and start fighting. It's more than that for us. It's a ceremony. Something we hold in high regard. And you'll need the permission to join a gang. Have you thought about that?"

Anaton followed the whole conversation, knowing it would turn in that way. He also followed Ichika's test. If something like this would turn out, the hackers agreed to welcome Ichika in their ranks. He decided to wait when Chifuyu was back to sleep.

Chifuyu smiled. "Good. If you don't mind, I'll sleep. You guys need to sort it out. See you tomorrow." The woman fell back asleep and Ichika was pulled back by Kerlongsj. "Ichika. She's fine. She just needs to rest. You go to your room and sleep. We'll see in the evening. Anaton will fetch you, okay, lad." Anaton nodded. "Ichika. We talked about it. If it would turn out this way, we'll welcome in our group." Ichika gave Anaton a hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night, lads."

The two stayed behind. "Let's go to our room, okay?" Anaton nodded and he saw Kerlongsj passing him, offering his back. "Eh, so that doesn't change. Fine, Kengi. I wanted to ask." Kerlongsj didn't move nor he spoke. Anaton understood that he was glad the boy lived. And that after everything that happened, the two were still the same. The two brothers by bond. Even he was now at the end of his rope. So, he did what he always did and walked in the back, getting his arms around the neck of Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj stood up, closing his arms and putting them in his pocket. Four years since the first time and that didn't change. The reason why Kerlongsj wanted this, was due the day. Fighting, healing, he wanted something not to think about. It was five am and Anaton fell asleep in his back as soon he walked off. "What did I get myself into?"

At the place it was quiet and he went to his room. Like the attack more than a week ago, he didn't bother changing. He fell asleep and hoped he could sleep without nightmares.

Kerlongsj's dreams.

"What in the world?" He walked around, realising he was back home. In the main base, only it was deserted. "Yo, kiddo?" He turned and saw Azalof. "Hey, Azalof." Unlike last time, Kerlongsj was less surprised to see his mentor, older brother and care taker standing alive in the dream. "You had a crazy day." Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, it's been a roller coaster and it's putted lightly. Say, a question. Is it really a good idea to initiate Ichika?"

Azalof walked to him from the wall. He didn't change a bit since last time. "Kerlongsj. It's better this way. We'll just find out. Besides, that kid has potential. I'll be staying for a while." Kerlongsj eyes began to tear. "Why are now here? I needed you so many times before. At this point, I haven't seen you since you died. Now, at this point. You reappear before me here." Azalof shrugged. "You needed me longer, that's true. But whenever you need me, I'll be there. You'll find out." Azalof disappeared for the rest of the night. Kerlongsj woke up. "Well, I hope you hold your promise." Before falling back asleep.

Later that day.

Kerlongsj and Anaton slept till late noon and woke up. Kerlongsj saw that Jozalof and Cirluk began to prepare. Together with the gang members of Anaton. "Good lads, but now it's really getting interesting around this place." Kerlongsj loosened his neck. This is going to be a long day again. He had check out Chifuyu. He left fast, giving his regards to his pupils.

He raced to the academy, Madoka saw him leaving. "Where is he going?" She wondered. "Getting your sister on her feet." She saw Cirluk entering with some food. "Cirluk. Hello." She always seemed to cheer up when the guy came in. "Hungry?" She nodded and took the bread. "Well, eat and I'll explain what happened, but no interruptions? Deal" She gave him a smile as agreement. In the end, she was surprised that Ichika would become a hacker, but it would be interesting. "Well, that's going to be promising."  
"It's going to be interesting. That's a given." Madoka shrugged. "Hey, a question? Did my brother got a girlfriend between all those girls?" Cirluk began to laugh and shook his head. "And no and if I can be honest, Madoka. The reason I chose you, is because, how crazy as it sounds, you're saner than those girls. And it irritates the lads till no extent." The two sat down, enjoying the calm moment. And each other

Later, Kerlongsj came to visit Chifuyu. He healed her, but she had to stay in bed for at least two weeks. "And that's going to give to trouble. After that, four weeks of no training." Chifuyu was dumbfounded. "No training, no sparring. No violence. Even hitting people with your book. And that's final." Kerlongsj changed from a calm, bit goofy guy till a strict dictator as husband. She had to listen. Ironic in the day when women stood above men.

Ichika was joined by Anaton and the two began to talk and travel back. At the place, it changed a lot. Camp fires were everywhere, the whole place was cleaned up and circles was drawn on the floor. Ichika had no idea the guys had such a way with tradition. He saw Anaton's gang members walking to them. Ichika spoke up.

"I've been around you guys for a while. Last fight proved that with Byakushiki alone I'm not strong enough to defeat my enemies. I ask you guys. I want to be a hacker like you. Do you accept me as gang member?" Anaton shrugged. "You know I can't make that decision alone. My lads. My gang. What do you think?" He placed a hand on Ichika when he said those words and with the other arm, he went over his current gang.

Tizof nodded with a grin. "He's welcome."  
Thazalof agreed. "I don't see why he couldn't become one of us?"  
Raton crossed his arms, but smiled. "Welcome to the gang."  
Kashal put his hands his pocket. "I see him as fit."  
Izolf smiled. "Hear, hear."  
Erzof shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to be a killjoy. He's good for me."

Anaton turned from his gang members to Ichika. "Okay. You heard the men. As supportive, you'll be my brother. While it is rare for a gang to have two supportives, with your Infinite Stratos, you'll be placed over the battle field, usable on every place. Be prepared for that. Kerlongsj must have told that. Are you sure you want to join my ranks?" Despite knowing the answer, he wanted Ichika's words.  
"Yes. Training alone with the IS won't work. I need everything I can get. And working with you, louts, is perfect way to do so." Anaton made a smile.

"Okay. But there is something else I need to tell you. An initiation is a damn import thing for us. It is to know yourself. You'll change who you are. You'll not be the same after we're done. Do you still agree?"  
"I want to be stronger. I have one question for you." Surprising by the question, they listened to Ichika.  
"Shoot." Ichika raised his bracelet. "I will be a hacker, but I won't stop being a pilot. I am still the only male pilot. Do you still agree?" Anaton looked up, finding it no problem.

"For us, that's not a problem. Kerlongsj?" Kerlongsj blew his air through his air from his hook. "Well, as long you remember to who you belong. Besides, we're not that close minded. I mean, look at me. I'm the top leader of the hackers you are about the join and most likely, your sister will end up as my wife." Blushing and looking away, every hacker was grinning. "But still, Ichika. Are you really, really, really sure you want to be a hacker?"

Ichika crossed his arms. "Yes. I won't back down." Kerlongsj took a large breath. This was going to be so much fun. "Okay. Lads. You heard the guy."

The boys gathered around the fires. The gang of Jozalof sat one end, the pack of Cirluk at another. Fires were placed in certain places. The six gang members sat one their knees, but with the other feet up, ready to run. At a fire, Kerlongsj stood with Ichika and Anaton.

Ichika had his upper clothes removed, only carrying the white trousers of his uniform. In his upper body, he only had the gauntlet. He kneeled for the two hackers. Kerlongsj and Anaton stood up for the fire, with their arms raised.

"We stand up from the shadows of technology to strike in the light. We unite men, who're scattered by the Infinite Stratos by nanites. We oppose every rule what will drag us down. Only answering to our own. We have no government, no society we answer to. We only take commands from our own or who we deem as them. We're nanite hackers. Ichika Orimura. We have three rules we live by." With a short break, Kerlongsj went on.  
"Use your powers for the righteous cause." Kerlongsj spoke. "This means that using this power you received, you have to protect what you're fighting for. Our rules our free, but you yourself have to see for what is wrong. Misusing means death"  
"Fight, however you see fit." Kerlongsj explained again. "This means that there is no wrong way in using your power. Honour is something you have to allow, not applied on a war. This means that killing a fallen enemy is not wrong."  
"Stay loyal to your brothers. This has no need to explain. These are not words meant for freedom. We have to answer eventually for what we've done. Ichika. Your decision joining us may be rushed. Still, we see that you're ready for this. Do you accept?"

Ichika nodded. "Give me your bracelet and clench your teeth." Kerlongsj touched it and in a second, the two were taken to Ichika's conscious where Ichika got power before. Ichika was still kneeling and Kerlongsj stood next to him, his hands on the bracelet. "Why are we here?" Ichika was shocked to be in this place. "Your Infinite Stratos made a subconscious inside you. Here, I helped you gaining a way to be stronger. The second shift, remember. Byakushiki took a form of a young woman. Inside her, you'll find the data that Anaton left behind. We'll take that and implant in your body. It's a lot easier." Jack flicked his wings as they saw the girls approaching.

Ichika gulped as he saw Byakushiki. "You're here, my knight. You're the one that allows me to fly and be free." Her voice wasn't clear, it didn't sound like a human. More a machine or robot. Still, it wasn't completely like that. "Byakushiki?" was the only thing Ichika said.

Kerlongsj spoke first. "Byakushiki. Inside you, a part of a program is sealed. Your knight received that not so long ago from the one who will become his brother. He wants that part out of you."  
"Yes, but it was you who dirtied my knight. Months ago, you sacrificed his purity by allowing those machines to live in ME." Her voice became angrier, more painful. Kerlongsj was unaffected. He could take her own. "Yes and now I want it out you and inside your knight. He gave his consent becoming what I am. His purity will be his sacrifice for strength. In the life we live, we need sacrifice something to be strong. What makes us unique. In my case, that was innocence. Not by literal, but with my view. On how the world really is."

Byakushiki sighed. "My knight. You've been clouded. Still, you'll become stronger. And those machines and this man can help you." She made peace with his decision. She gave him a hand and Kerlongsj touched Ichika shoulder. "Extracting the program. This will give a shock." After just saying the words, a shock went through the two. Ichika clenched his teeth and fell on the ground. He looked up in a second and Byakushiki seemed to release energy. "Give me that." Kerlongsj offered her his hand with a soft tone. She nodded and gave to the older man. "Please. Protect my knight." She stood back and from the energy, a form was made.

Kerlongsj amused as it took the appearance of a dog. No, not a dog. "Your keeper is a wolf. Normally spoken, those animal stay inside you. Only with a high sync rate, he'll come out. But that's for another time. Byakushiki. This wolf is a part of Ichika. Do you see fit taking care of him?" The woman smiled and nodded. The wolf walked from the two to her, accepting her as his master. "He'll be a fine … companion. I see you later, my knight." She disappeared with the wolf. "Eh, what?" Kerlongsj grinned at the dumbfounded reaction. "Your IS took a form in this world. Just like a program. You'll see in the real world."

The two were gone in a flash.

With a scream, Ichika got back. The men tensed up, looking to him. Now, Kerlongsj stood next to him. He released the boy's head and set his arms at the end of his back. "Ichika Orimura. You did it very well. Your program is known as Devil's Knight, similar to Devil's Code and Hell's Fire. You're one of us. But I have a few things to warn you for." Kerlongsj let him go and let Anaton walk to Ichika.

Ichika looked to Anaton who offered him a hand to stand up. "From now, Ichika Orimura is reborn as nanite hacker. Known as Knight and the second supportive of the Hell Hounds. Welcome to my gang and to this crew." Ichika took the hand and was pulled up. Kerlongsj gave him a white sweater. "You're now a hacker, so you have to wear the uniform of us. But, because you're still a pilot, so we took the two combined." Ichika smiled. "Thanks." He pulled it over his head.

"Fitting. It seems comfy." Kerlongsj and Anaton looked to everyone who turned to Ichika. Kerlongsj broke the sacred silence. "Ichika." The boy looked to him. "I forgot to tell this. When we said it will change you, we meant that in more ways. You'll be faster, stronger, and sharper in reflexes. You'll also be a bit more aggressive. It won't change so much. But still, the ones around you will notice. Well, it depends what they are to you. The hackers will actually welcome you in our group like that. The teachers, well, as hacker you only have to answer to me and your sister. But eh, your so called 'harem'" earning a grin from every hackers, Ichika included. "They'll notice it in a very bad way."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Laura wants to gut you open with her blade, most likely, you'll punch her in the ground. When Houki tries her katana on you, you'll activate yours and be faster. Activate it for a second. It should allow you to use this weapon."

Ichika nodded and with a shock and a grin, he activated partly Yukihira. "Wow. Hectic. I couldn't do that before. And not so smooth." Kerlongsj grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not everything. You can use it outside now and in a fight, your special trick, that energy blade, you can restore your shield points with your hacker program. For a long time. Lastly you'll be able to use guns from hackers, but that's not for today. Sorry I ask you now after everything. How do you feel?"

Ichika let out a groan. "Like I, like I've ran a fucking marathon or five. I'm dead tired, still I feel energy raging in me." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow and everyone around them was surprised. "What?"  
"Well, you're the first hacker who can stand up after the initiation for so long. Normally, you'd be sleeping the sleep of the dead. On the floor. In twenty four hours, your program is ready." Everyone now had deep respect for Ichika as they remembered their initiation. "One last thing, Ichika." Kerlongsj said, before he let the boy leave. "Being a part of an Orlejov hacker gang means you'll have to carry our family weapon. Your left hand please."

Ichika followed the command. Kerlongsj took a bracelet from behind his back. It was larger than Byakushiki and it was customized to the hacker logo. The guys were grinning as Kerlongsj took the bracelet and shove it on the arm of Ichika. "This, Ichika, is our family weapon. See this as an honour. You're the first foreigner ever to carry a weapon like that." Ichika looked at the weapon. "Thank you sir, but it's just a bracelet. How is this a weapon?"  
"Really? This is the weapon I can match your sister with." Kerlongsj said in a joking tone. "I don't think it is just a bracelet." He activated the two hidden knives on both his arms and the two thirty centimetre long knives came out. Ichika was dumfounded by them. "Do the same. Stir up your ring finger and make sure that the blade doesn't hurt them. Get them out the way." Ichika followed the command and blinked it out. "Wow. This is cool. Many thanks. Every one of you."

"This is nothing more than a welcome gift. Every hacker in our group has to wear that. I suspect you want to rest right now." Ichika nodded. "No problem. The rest of training and celebration is for tomorrow. We'll see you coming".

Ichika left in the dark woods, disappearing as the boys watched him. He pulled his hood up. Kerlongsj looked to Anaton. "This is not going to go well, right? Those girls, it will spark. Like never before. And as gang and me, as brother, we have to watch him and help him." Kerlongsj agreed. "Yeah, I suspect he'll face problems. Follow him and if, only if he needs help, kick their arses. If you guys still got the energy?" Anaton made a grin and punched his brother in the shoulder. The hackers nodded and followed him. It was more than helping a friend. Ichika was a gang member. There was no graver sin for them than not to help one of your members. Kerlongsj was really surprised that Ichika could walk. Normally, he would be sleeping on the ground. Kerlongsj was no different when he was initiated, almost then years ago.

If the pilots knew what Kerlongsj had done, well, he didn't want to know what kinds of problems that would bring. The hackers on the place were shocked and that wasn't a surprise. In a normal ceremony, you needed seven S ranked hackers, the highest rank for them, for initiating a middle ranked schooler, by the class of B or C, if the boy had the age of seven. Ichika was an A+ hacker, the second highest rank you could get as schooler and he was sixteen years old. That Kerlongsj pulled that stunt in his own, controlling all eighteen power flunks, that was incredible. Again, Kerlongsj surprised them.

But even he felt the energy that was gone and how he got an effect on his body. Especially after nursing Chifuyu. It would take a few days before he was battle able. It would take two weeks before he could pull a stunt like that again. Well, enough time to nurture Chifuyu and to tease her to no end. Oh, he would enjoy that. He left, Chifuyu needed him now. More than ever. And Ichika and his newfound members could also use his help.

Even weakened, like this, he easily could take down the girls at the school as easy shit. But he was the last to act. Not, because he was too tired. Just because he would annoyed.

At the academy.

Ichika's hands left his pocket, pulling the hoodie down and cracked his neck and knuckles. He was tired, but still, he felt the energy raging in his body. His eyes went to the bracelet. With the right one, he was still a pilot. The very first male pilot for ten years. With the left one, he now became a hacker member of the Hell Hounds. One of the generation of almost fourty years. He clenched his teeth, knowing problems would come and walked in, bumping in seven certain angry girls. And boy, how right he was.

"What's up?" He asked in not even caring tone and wasn't bothered by the killing intent was directed at him. Even Kanzashi and Tatenashi were angry. "Where have been, Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi asked in her joking tone, already pissing him off when he remembered everything she put him through. He understood what Kerlongsj said he would be different. The six others wanted to know same as they had the same expression. If it hadn't bother him before the last year, it surely did now. He groaned and shrugged at them. Time to show who he was.

"None of your concern." He answered in a way he never thought he would speak like that. He had a low voice and it was like he didn't care what she could do to him. "Well, I thought I taught you that if this onee-san asks where you've been you answer that." She took her fan in the closed from and aimed for his throat. Ichika thought on Kerlongsj word. "It takes one tenth of second to activate the hidden knife. You'll be more aggressive, but stronger as well."

The words echoed in Ichika's head. In his left hand, he made the knife as soon Tatenashi came close. He backed down, pulled the knife up and by making a circle, he parried her attack. The shocked expression was worth a picture. But that counter didn't end there. He took her right arm at the wrist, flying her off and slammed at the window, shattering it. He moved his arms up and down, looking with an annoyance in his eyes. "Learn this from now on. If this young lad said, it wasn't your fucking concern, it **isn't** your fucking concern. Anyone else?" He turned to the girls, ready to take them on, but they weren't jumping in.

All twelve eyes looked at his left hand. Ichika followed them, understanding where they were looking at and withdrew the blade. "Ichika, what is that?" Houki asked, despite knowing she saw it before completely understanding what it was. "You mean?" He ejected the blade again. "This." Ichika looked at the knife. "This is, what I believe, the Orlejov's family weapon. I hope you know what that means if I carry this one." Charlotte got the words from a depth, refusing to believe, but it was true. "You became a hacker?" Ichika nodded. "Indeed. And what the fuck are you going to do about that? It was my choice."

Houki was shocked. "Are you stupid? Why did you?" Ichika deactivated the blade, so it wouldn't come out and put the hands in his pockets. "The Infinite Stratos I have is strong, but with that only, I'm not going to be strong enough to fight. I don't have the time nor the patience to wait and train for years. And surely, not under seven psychotic killers and better to train seven psychotic gang members who at least don't try to kill me every five minutes." The hard tone he spoke. It was like he was jealous on the girls. "I don't care what you think about it. Believe me when I tell you I couldn't care less of your opinions. I need to be strong and if I have to turn to the hackers for becoming stronger, then I'll do it. I had it with the way you all treat me. That's over."

Laura got from the group. "You are my wife and even so, you refuse to listen to me. I should teach something." Ichika only looked pissed when Laura used her energy claw. With a bang, he blocked her attack. The girls were astonished, Laura the most, to see Yukihira out of Byakushiki and as partial deployment. He parried her down, dropped the sword and grope her wrist. He jumped up, catapulting himself and with a strong effect, the end of both his feet made contact with Laura's face. She flew back, she was down.

"I'm not your fucking wife. Never been, never will." He spat the term as he took Yukihira back from the ground and felt the murderous aura of the remaining girls. He sighed, swinging the sword on his shoulders and ejecting the blade, dual wielding the two. "You wanna fight? You five against me? You sure?" He asked like he could take them on, what was the case now. He could take them on. It would only be a pain in his ass.

The girls looked to him and back to each other. In a flash, the Infinite Stratos were made. Now, Ichika surely had to lose. "No, that's not the way you're going to do it." A loud voice said. The seven gang members got in. Kashal cracked his knuckles. "Fuck, Ichika. You took down Laura and Tatenashi. And you just had an initiation. If you didn't' have my respect before, you sure have it now." Raton made a gun. "No, Charlotte, just no. He can take you on, but not like this in his current state." Tizof made his swords and put a hand on Ichika's shoulder.

"Top job, kerel. Seriously, I'm impressed." Ichika simply nodded. Before the rest of the guys and girls, they heard someone clapping. They turned to Kerlongsj who walked in. "Girls. Listen and that's also for you two." Laura and Tatenashi just got back on their feet. "Ichika indeed became a hacker and a gang member of Anaton. That was his choice and I respect that. I had Chifuyu's consent being his sister and neither he or I don't need yours. If you want to fight, do it later when he's strong enough. Initiating a hacker takes a lot of energy. It's the fucking middle of the night and it's the second one in a row. I used enough to power Japan and blow it up at the same time with what I just pulled. These guys can fight you, but they only want to rest. And you really want to fight?" cracking his knuckles.

"In that case, I'm ready and able. Even if I have ten percent of my normal strength, that's enough to kill all of you three times over again. Still game?" He looked to the girls who deactivated their Infinite Stratos and left. "Good and I don't want any complaints of this. To your rooms, it's past midnight." The girls left defeated. Their chances of Ichika choosing one now were even smaller. He found a reason to like the guys as friends even more.

Kerlongsj nodded as Charlotte picked Laura up. She could walk, but she gave a glance to Ichika and Kerlongsj. Tatenashi left and looked to Ichika, causing the boy to gulp. "She's going to kill me in my sleep." He said. "Well, in that case. Spend the night in our place. Okay?" Ichika nodded. "Before we leave, Ichika. I have given you these powers. They're not meant to kill those pilots. Don't do that, okay. And keep low profile. Tomorrow, we'll have your first training at our place. After that, it's more a time for celebrating. It's like a test. For the time being, don't piss off the pilots. Which is going to be impossible."

The guys left. "Where have I started with? Well, we see how it works out. Still, that kid. To walk after an initiation is one thing. Being able to take down two pilots, even the academies strongest. With some training, this kid is the new one. Ichika. Who the fuck are you really?"

The guys left in a jovial mood, chatting and making jokes. Just like Kerlongsj, they were impressed. Not even being the initiate, Ichika managed to take down two pilots. It greatly impressed the boys. The training and sparring should be promising tomorrow. At the place, the guys got at their dorms house. Ichika took the spare bed of Anaton's room. In five minutes, everyone was sleeping like a dead man.

Kerlongsj on the other hand got in the infirmary, most likely, he would sleep there. It had one guest inside. He took a glass and filled it with water. He was beaten and his eyes were clouded. He took the water and walked to the room of Chifuyu. When he got in, she was snoozing peacefully. She was so cute at this moment. Still, he promised to wake her up after the ceremony. "Chifu, hey Chifu." He said, tapping her. She was drowsy, but looked to him. "Kerlsj, oh. Hello. I had a nice dream."  
"My apologies for waking you up, but you were the one who asked me to tell how Ichika faired." She nodded and sat up. "Is that for me?" looking at the glass with water. "Yeah, here." He gave it to her. "Thank you." She was dying of thirst. In one swoop, the glass was empty. "A second?" Kerlongsj offered. "No, first telling me? How did Ichika do it?"

"Unbelievable, really. After the initiation, he was awake. He could walk on his own two feet back here. Even I, fell asleep right after mine. He could even take Tatenashi and Laura down. The kid created Yukihira as partial deployment. He wanted to take down the rest of the girls, but the gang interfered and I did as well. Not that I think he couldn't take them on, but the guys see him as gang member. I stopped them. He can fight tomorrow."

He felt Chifuyu's hand on his own. "Did we wake a sleeping lion?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "You're going to be surprised how much he's changed. But you might like it." Kerlongsj and she smiled and the two enjoyed each other's companies. "What do you mean?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Well, it depends on how you treat Ichika from now on. He might be a bit different, but you, his older sister, does have authority over him." Chifuyu looked up surprised. "What do you mean?" Kerlongsj grinned. "He kicked down Tatenashi. In his own. And he stopped Laura. That guy, I wish you could see our training. And I'm going to apologise. I told the girls I had your consent."

Chifuyu's eye twitched, but she stood down. "Well, it's the truth. Still, I have a question. Why did you, Kerlongsj Orlejov, agree with Ichika's crazy idea?" Kerlongsj took a chair and went to sit, turning the back to Chifuyu. "Well, that's the same reason I let Madoka come here. Because we lack numbers. We need everybody we can get. While you're strong, you can't win every fight without Kurazakura. And even I'm not mad enough to ask you, to activate her. It's your right. But we need our numbers somewhere. So when Ichika asked."

"You had a hacker and a stronger pilot." Kerlongsj nodded. This wasn't easy to speak about, considering how special the bond between Ichika and Chifuyu was. "Yeah, that's true. Problem with that?" Chifuyu shook her head. "No, but when I can get up." Kerlongsj pushed her down. "You are going to rest and heal. I can't afford you to pass out. Chifuyu." His green eyes were serious. "I can't have you dying on me. Not now. Ichika chose to become a hacker to be strong. To be like you. But you need to think something over. We'll see how he fairs, but the reason he's always trying so hard is because he wants something very simple. Your approval. We all need you now, more than ever. You don't realise it, but you're a beacon of strength for a lot of us, including me. I don't want to lose anyone else. Never again."

Chifuyu's eyes went open. It was something Kerlongsj never told her before. "Chifuyu. I don't ask you to drag about him. Not at all. But a nice word every now and then and avoiding lectures some time. It would help him a great deal. And it's something only you can do." Chifuyu saw Kerlongsj leaving. "I'll brief you about him, but for now, you are staying here. A question. What are we going to do with your class? Days off or let me and Maya take over? Because in no way, I'll let you walk away. " Chifuyu sighed. Kerlongsj was really stubborn, but she understood. "Can you handle my class than?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Being a teach not assigned to one class, I can pull the trick. I only have three classes. When Maya is teaching, I'll take over the rest. I know enough thanks to you." Chifuyu smiled at the man. "But I mean it. No work, no training, only resting and healing. The nanites I installed inside you, need that time. You're strong yes, but not invincible." Chifuyu decided to listen to a man and laid down. She closed her eyes. "What a crazy week this has been."

Kerlongsj left. For now, Anaton had to train the newfound hacker. Kerlongsj wanted to rest as well and the normal defences began. The teachers had to protect. He went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a forced free day, meaning that the student were free and the teachers were briefed. Kerlongsj had enough to pull that.

Next day.

In the teachers' lounge, the principal and teachers got briefed by Kerlongsj who practically begged to take a day off. It was necessary not to have students taking lessons. Kerlongsj wanted to rest as well and boy, he wouldn't do anything else. After briefing, he went to see Chifuyu and most likely, he would take a nap there. In the meantime, the most students went on with their lives. Cirluk sat in his room. He gave Madoka an update. She was dazzled with what happened to her older sister. Cirluk also explained that the guys were training.

She was free to walk, but she wasn't allowed to be seen. For her, that was not a problem. Her brother got at one arena. His first real training had begun. The lads greeted them. For now, he wasn't wearing a pilot suit, but he was dressed in a long trouser and a shirt. "Okay, why did you lads asked me to come in these cloths?" He asked to Anaton. The young leader walked to him. "Well, the reason why Kerlongsj thinks you can be strong is by using your technology and your Infinite Stratos on the same time. Of course, we need to get you on the same level for that. You're ranked A+ for energy flow, but that doesn't mean anything. For now, you'll get theory from us and we'll practice immediately. Let me tell you that it will be completely different from your Infinite Stratos in some ways."

Ichika raised an eyebrow on that. "How? It's thanks to the technology that I could defeat the girls yesterday." Anaton crossed his arms. "Yeah, the initiation gave you a stronger body, but that's only in normal terms. You didn't use it as what we call real tech. The reason why we need a stronger body, is because your body would break using it. You need to know that your nanites will take and give. But that's all for later." Ichika looked dumfounded. "For now, I need you to activate your technology. Unlike your Infinite Stratos, you need two things." Ichika payed attention. "The first thing." Anaton raised one finger. "You need to let the energy flow enough. Don't resist them. Let them come out. The second thing is the opposite. You can't afford your nanites to do whatever they please. You need to control them to a certain level." Ichika was confused. Anaton smiled on it.

"Let me show you." The boy activated Hell's Punch. "This is the perfect example, because we're going to train as supportive." Ichika backed down. "You told me I could be used on three sides." Anaton sighed. "Yeah, but we don't know how you'll do that. For now, I need you to train. We'll use Byakushiki for that. Now, I need this. Look." Ichika saw the fist of Anaton controlling the energy "I use my nanites to come at my skin and they form energy there. Like your Yukihira in Reiraku Byakuya. Unlike that, I can control how much energy on that and I can decide where they have to go. Hell's Punch would be impossible for you." Ichika looked down. "It took me almost three years to get it. It's a technique I thank on my Nature. Low control. A Nature you can't control or train. You have it or you don't. It depends on who you are. You need to be in sync for that, so we'll find out."

Ichika followed it. "Now, Ichika. Let your nanites out and control it." Ichika had a stupid look. "On what?" Anaton scratched his cheek. "Your fist. Let me tell this beforehand. It's not like Hell's Punch. When you're using that, you're replacing the energy. With Hell's Punch, you build up layers." Ichika understood and he slowly began to form nanites. They began to deform his hand. "Wow." But as soon it worked and he spoke, he was blasted off. "What was that?" Anaton nor his gang were very surprised. "You didn't control the energy bending enough. Try again." Ichika got back up and did again. And again, and again, and again. Hours passed, the sun came up, but still, he tried. He didn't have to expect help from his friends. He tried to form, but it was always wrong.

Or the energy was too wild or he controlled it too much and the nanites didn't have a chance to come out. The hackers began to sit down and look at him. Hours later and Ichika laid on his back, paining heavily, not being able to stand up. His arm was completely burned and it was as numb as you could expect. He couldn't move his fingers. "Shit."

"No big surprise that you couldn't. That'd be amazing. For now, we're going to rest. Take your leave guys. Sorry for asking this." The members shrugged and left the place. After a long tiring training, Ichika laid on his back, completely exhausted and battered. Piloting the Infinite Stratos was one thing, controlling hacker technology was something else. Especially because his arm was feeling like it was burning up. Anaton sat next to him. "Good job." He was positive of the older boy. Ichika was amazed, he completely flunked last training and he couldn't believe Anaton's smile.

"Why are you see saying that? I completely failed it." Anaton's smile couldn't be more misguiding. "Wrong. What I wanted was that you get your body accustom to the nanites that are now inside of you. The point of today's training was that you, your body, got accustom to it, because you have a hard time to control it. But your Infinite Stratos doesn't. You can use it the same way like us, but instead of using your body, you use your machine." Ichika couldn't follow it, but tensed up when Anaton began to heal the burned arm.

"Your Infinite Stratos will use your tech to back up. Activate your suit." Ichika nodded and started Byakushiki, but his Infinite Stratos had a change. It wasn't like a first of second shift. It glowed a lot more and some places were different. His sword was glowing, but not like Reiraku Byakuya. It was a bit different, glowing of nanite technology. His energy claw was also different, it had changed in a hidden knife. Ichika was glad about it. His canon was back, but he felt it loaded with nanites and his rifle was better at his arm. "Welcome to our group, Ichika. Your nanites got attached to your Infinite Stratos and they're communicating to your nanites inside you. So try to get nanites in your sword and use them."

Ichika nodded and to his shock, it was a lot more powerful. Unlike Reiraku Byakuya, it was stronger, aggressive. Like a boy's energy and not a girl's energy. It also didn't drain his shield points. Ichika smiled and nodded to Anaton. "Supposedly, your program can now only be used when your Infinite Stratos is active, so we need to work on that. The good thing is that we don't have to teach you much. Only to control it." Ichika sighed. He wasted all day on training, but didn't grow. He got down and got a tap on his arms. "Hey, quit the dark thoughts. You did a good job." Ichika was a bit pissed, but he would forgive the guys. He had to.

After Anaton left, he figured he might visit his sister. Most likely, Kerlongsj would be there as well. For now, he could use some advice. As he changed, he decided to drop the dense act and began to speak up. But he might need the advice of a few persons for that. In the clothing room, which he shared with the hackers, he changed his clothes after a warm shower. He took the shirt and pulled his hoodie above it. He left soon. The shower had the great effect, feeling recharged. He would sleep like a log. Despite not being able to use nanites actively, passively was no problem. Handy for avoiding girls. With his newfound skills and strength, that wasn't a problem. He sneaked his way to the academy.

He didn't want to deal with his self-proclaimed harem or at least not with all of them. That would suck. Hell, even with his powers and help of the lads, he could aim as academy's strongest. The guys were that normally, but because they worked in groups, it was illegal. With the help and data transfer, so he could receive the weapons of his gang members, he could destroy the armies that gathered here. Nobody, with the dual effect, could match him. Tomorrow, the rough training would begin and he was going to kick asses. Without being noticed, he got at the infirmary. He knocked at the door and went in. He passed Kerlongsj who got a glass of water. "Ichika. Hey, how went your first nanite hacker training?" Ichika gave him a devilish smile. "Hellish, How's Chifuyu-nee?" He responded at the same tone the older man spoke to him. "She's good, but please prove yourself. It would be a pain in the ass, if your training doesn't pay off." Ichika gave him a soft punch on the upper arm and passed the older hacker.

He walked to his older sister who was still in bed. She looked a lot better. Her arms were still bandaged and those around her neck were still on, but her IV was off. She looked up, better than yesterday, but she still had to rest. It would take a while, before she could fight, but her changes were higher. "Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked, causing her to look up and smile. A reassuring one for a change. "How many times do I have to tell to call me?"  
"Orimura-sensei? Piss off, sis. You're not in teacher duty, so Chifuyu-nee is how I'll call you from now on in times like these." She understood what Kerlongsj meant with the fact he'd change. This could be fun. "Well, seems like you got some guts. You'll just wait until I can walk." He grinned on that and got a chair. "In school, fine, I'll call you Orimura-sensei. But outside those hours, you'll have to deal with Chifuyu-nee. I'm a hacker. Besides, Anaton does the same with Kerlongsj. So why can't I?" Chifuyu heard from Kerlongsj that getting close as siblings doesn't have to stand in the way of your career. She saw how Kerlongsj did that with Anaton.

Ichika would still respect her and see her as his big sister, but getting some pressure of him, would do a lot. "Fine. So how have you been now I'm here and how was training?" Ichika smiled. "Well, harsh, but it paid off. For now, I'll try the coming days again. How are you?" Chifuyu shrugged and took the glass of water Kerlongsj brought. Ichika was glad his sister was taken care of, but for some stupid reason, he was also jealous. "I'm getting healed and guarded. Kerlongsj thinks it's better we take off some weeks. So, he'll be guarding me." Ichika looked up, surprised. "Why?"  
"Well, because I need some time to give my nanites the chance to replenish. So that's why. The hackers will have to study on their own." Ichika grinned. "You'll get trained by Anaton and your gang will have to give you handouts. Okay?" Ichika looked down. "That will give some problems. Tatenashi is going after me for this."

Chifuyu had to agree. She was an amazing student, that was true, but she was also an incredible annoying girl at moments. She even lost the respect of Kerlongsj. He had two ways it worked. Or your follow the rules or you break them. Bending works, fine, but don't do it in a way, so it works out for you. The hackers never did that, because they just don't play by rules. They only answered to their own. Bending rules, what politicians often did with the hackers, ended with them on the end of their blade. Tatenashi had to learn the rules for now. Ichika was a hacker, so her rules couldn't do anything to him. Or at least in such a big scale.

Kerlongsj shrugged. "For now, training will be more important." Ichika nodded, those were world's strongest man and woman, but now, they looked tired and they deserved some rest. "Something on your mind." Ichika couldn't believe that Kerlongsj looked up, but it was Chifuyu who spoke up. "Yeah, can I ask you some advice?" Chifuyu was surprised. "About what? Don't ask for extra lessons. Ichika shook his head and had a serious look. "No, I'm not asking as a student from a teacher, I'm asking as a little brother to his older sister who's his guardian." Chifuyu was surprised he spoke like that. "What is it, brother?" With a heavy breath, he began to talk. "I'm done playing nice, but I'm also done playing dense. But I have no clue in the world how to deal with the girls chasing me! I mean, they're still in love with me, but that isn't the biggest issue."

It sounded weird for Chifuyu and Kerlongsj. What could be more problematic for a guy to have seven psychotic girls who all had problems with the world's advanced weapon after you? "Yesterday, the guys have told me that all of them, or most of my new group, are getting attracted to one of those girls." It rang a bell for the two. Yes, seven girls with an Infinite Stratos could be problematic, but seven nanite hackers as worlds best youngest were a bigger issue. "They're not blaming me for it, but they are pissed on that. So how am I going to clean up this mess? Can't do it alone? Do you have an idea?" Kerlongsj shrugged. He had no idea where he could help out. Of course, he had an idea how to deal with a girl, but Chifuyu wasn't like the girls. More like a rough start ending a good ending. These guys had no problem telling to the girls they liked them and it was very different, because they were old fashioned. They had no idea how to change their attentions.

"Well, let me put it to you this way." Chifuyu asked. "For solving this, the girls have to learn they all can't have you." Kerlongsj nodded. "Ichika, are you really not wanting a girlfriend? That can help a bit in making a strategy." Ichika cleared his eyes painfully, shaking and nodding together. "Well, yeah, but I'm not good choosing a girl. And if I have to be honest, it's hard to make the right one." Kerlongsj grinned. "Well, if you take my advice as older guy. The reason why the girls are all after you, is because you do or did something to them in some way." Ichika nodded. "And to be honest, this is just my idea. I stay with my previous opinion. Houki's your best choice. The problem is that the guys have the decency to get the girls the right way. Not when they're comforting them over a broken heart." Kerlongsj knew his guys as well and the girls wouldn't take it that way. The girls had to learn that the normal way.

"It can't be easy." Was Chifuyu's answer. Kerlongsj looked to Ichika with a serious look. "Talk first with the guys and work it out with them. They're your allies, also in this, not your rivals." Ichika grinned. "Okay, thanks for the tips. Good day. Chifuyu-nee. Kerlongsj-nii." He left them with a smile on his face. "Did he just call me Kerlongsj-nii?" The two looked to each other with the same look on their faces. He left the room. It wouldn't be easy. He now had feelings to figure for himself, but with the life now, it wouldn't be easy. He had the cards in his hands. With playing it right, it could work out for everyone. He didn't want to be cupid. He had his own feeling towards one and Kerlongsj's advice was placing heavy weight on him. The guys wanted the girls to fall for them for who they are. They matched the guys in some way. And he had one who matched him in a good way.

And he saw that someone passing. Houki. He looked at his childhood / samurai friend, now with calculating eyes. He would use his knife or his new powers when it was necessary. She was likely angry from yesterday, but this time he would fight back. First he wanted to see what she wanted. "Hey, Houki." He spoke nonetheless. "Ichika." He got as response. Her voice was away and empty. Her eyes were red swollen. Like the rest of the girls, she was sad over what Ichika said yesterday. Those hard words. It made it clear on how shitty they had been treating Ichika. Ichika made it very clear he didn't want to do anything with them anymore. "Where have you been all day?" he shrugged. "Training with the lads. It was nice, but a bit rough. Something up?" He asked, a _little_ more friendly than last time.

"I, eh, eh, no. Just passing by. Eh, Ichika." He looked up, but leant at the windows. "How serous were you yesterday? When you wanted to fight us?" He shrugged on it. He had time to think about it. "Well, I'm sorry about calling you guys psychotic killers, but really, sometimes you girls act like that. You just jump in conclusions. I agree they were a bit unlikely to happen, but really, do you really all think, I'm just a boy who can't control his urges." It hit a few painful sores for Houki.

"But I meant what I said to Tatenashi and Laura. I was angry at the two. Mostly Tatenashi. You know how she is. How she acts around me. Where she puts me through? I'm not Laura's wife. I had it with that shit." Both had a smile formed at their faces, but it disappeared after they noticed it from each other. "And I 'm not some fucking toy or a trophy to win. I'm a person. May I have a choice? True, I'm or better was the only guy at the school, but really, I haven't asked for it. I've had it with the way Tatenashi treats me. I now officially hate her guts." Houki took a liking to Tatenashi as she acted her older sister at moments, reminding her of Tabane, but Ichika was right " The rest of you girls as well. Like I said, I'm not some kind of bloody trophy." Ichika looked outside. "I've done wrong with acting dense, I admit, but you've all done as worse as well. And really, if I didn't, it would be so much worse." Houki had an idea what he meant, but he was right. "The point I have the most problems with, is that you girls don't understand I'm in a very delicate position and I haven' t asked for it. Now it's less problematic than our first year, but I'm still the only goddamn male that can use an Infinite Stratos. Can you believe I was happy with the hackers coming here? With all this, I can't choose a girl just here and now. Can I?" Houki gave it a thought.

While it was true, Ichika had a difficult position. She never placed her in his shoes and if she thought about it, she understood why it was difficult for all of them. "And you girls aren't the only ones who're oblivious to their surroundings." He grinned if he thought about what the guys told him.  
"Huh?" Houki looked surprised. "Well, I'm wrong with you, but the lads told me. All of them, except Tizof and Anaton fell in love with one of our friends. It's maybe a bit low, but can I ask you something? As friends?" Now, Ichika spoke in the most friendly tone she heard for a while.  
"What is it?" Ichika closed his eyes and opened them. After that he spoke up? "What do you girls even like about a boy like me? Why are seven girls chasing me? What specific trait do I have you girls all want me? It isn't just the thing I can pilot an IS." Houki was blown away, but all the girls had a reason why they like him. "Well, I like you, because you stood up for me and protected me in elementary school. You're nice and thoughtful. You're good with training. Rin fell for you for the same reason and because your promise meant a lot. She wanted to see you again. It made her strong. Cecilia sees you as strong as well."

"But considering the dreams they had about me, was that she still sees me as a lower in society, despite loving me. If we take this to the World purge, sorry to ask, but why was Charlotte a maid and Laura, well, you know the apron?" Houki smiled for a bit and walked closer to him. When she stood next to him, she gave him the answers. "Well, Charlotte thinks of you as her protector, you know from her father, and Laura wants someone to see her as human. Not a soldier like most of the times." Ichika leant at the window. "And Kanzashi as some anime hero and Tatenashi as a?" Houki was facing him. "I don't know, but why do you ask all this?" Ichika cupped his chin. "Well, because Raton is after Charlotte, Kashal after Laura." Houki nodded and her eyes were sparkling of it. "So it was true."  
"Izolf for some crays reason Kanzashi, Erzof took a liking to Cecilia and you'd be surprised if Thazalof is after Rin." Houki had a wry smile.

"And Tatenashi." She asked, making Ichika crossing his arms. "Well, Jozalof wants to get closer and I don't know of Tizof's interest. That makes us the ones left. Could you keep this a secret?" Houki nods, she would keep this secret. "Sorry for the awkward tension." Ichika got back up. "I'm going back to the hackers. Training is now more important, but I have one unfinished job. That is something from the summer." He pulled Houki in a soft, but long kiss.

Surprise filled her eyes and her strength was drained. His arms were around her head as her were around his waist. Still, she enjoyed it. He didn't use his tongue like Laura did, but their lips didn't let go. It was soft, but firm like the girl always wanted. What she wanted a summer ago. The two didn't let go. His breath left after a few minutes. A bit of drool was left on the lips of the two. "Consider I made my decision years ago? Before the Infinite Stratos." Houki let her arms ago and her blush was fiercely red. 'How much did he change to be this aggressive?'

She wanted to tell the world about it, but calmed down. She had to keep it a secret. For now, the girl had to decide what to do with the info. Still, it surprised her that Ichika fell for her. She felt a paper in her hand, she began to read. "To Houki. Sorry for what I did, but I couldn't resist. You were playing on my mind, even after you left. I couldn't forget you. I was so sad when you left. My feeling stayed lingering and got back when I saw you again. More beautiful than in my memories. I wanted us to get close again, but times had changed. I'm sorry for making you wait this long. Enjoy your reward." She smiled as the boy left she dallied to her room. Only if it worked out, the maiden could kiss him again. But for one thing, she felt weird. Ichika being hacker meant he was stronger. That was her ideal Ichika. He had to be stronger. Tizof who became a close friend, her best friend despite Ichika, told her something about a boy's hearth. Despite all crushing for him, her love for Ichika was pure. The other four were more lust than love. It sounds weird, but even guys wants a girl that loves him and not just lusts after him. Tizof also explained to have some knowledge of it and that the hackers learnt of it as well.

She also thought about the friendship she had with Tizof. While it was more than clear the two weren't in love, the two were really best friends. Like it was like this. They could take about things they normally couldn't. That's why she was glad to learn from her dream and how a boy would look to it.

For the time being, she would keep it a secret. Finally, she began to know why Ichika acted like that. And he made a point. If she wanted to go after him, she had to stop the other pilots and let them know a hacker was after them. she smiled and left for her room. She was glad and for her, it has been a good way. She knew she was his choice. She had to wait, but the shrine maiden had a good mood for the rest of the day. If she could hide it, it'd save her a lot of problems.

Ichika walked back home. Was kissing Houki such a good idea? Still, she was the one who had been on his mind for a long time. He walked on, steeling that he made his choice. Oh, man, couldn't the hackers come out of hiding sooner? It would save him for a lot of problems. If she could treat him better, it would work out fine. Still, he needed the help of his gang members to get somewhere. It would be pathetic for them to get the girls if they fell over comforting. They had to fall for them eventually and that could only work when they got close to the hackers and Ichika wasn't a route anymore. Was Houki's right on the example, she could help his gang members. Jozalof had to sort things out himself with Tatenashi. Suddenly, he felt a presence. One he hadn't felt in a life time. One who was similar to a known one. One who was deadly. Was, now, it wasn't so much. "Come out, Madoka." He asked, while he stood alone.

He saw his younger sister, coming out of the bushes. She wore the same attire when they first met.

Ichika pulled up his hoodie and drew his hidden blade out. "Been a while, Ichika." Ichika didn't response, but only gritted his teeth. If she would drew out her gun, he would gut her down. He had the power for that. "Nice toy you have on your hands." Mentioning the hidden blade. "Cirluk told me you became a hacker and that you impressed them."  
"Shut your mouth. You'd almost killed me last time we fought. You wanted to kill Chifuyu-nee. What the devil are you doing here?" He was angry, but knew that letting his emotion take control would end up badly. She was strong. Acting on instinct would kill him.

He didn't pull his hood down, but made himself ready to attack and if necessary kill the girl.

* * *

Cliff hanger for a change. See you guys later.

I have cut the edges on this. I really needed it.

And with that, I'm done. Man, I wanted to do this thing for a while. So, I changed Ichika to a hacker, I hope you like it. I made him a supportive type, but due to his Infinite Stratos, I made him useable on every terrain. Sorry to say, but in canon, he sucks. The program will help him controlling his IS and will make it easier to fight. I have enough of harem heroes who get killed by their harem, so I made him a bit more badass.

Okay, it's a bit stupid and who've read my story, might have seen this coming from a mile that I would pair up Houki and Ichika. Sorry, for me, that's the best couple and to be honest. The more logical. Hope you guys don't mind, because the romance will play part, but not as heavy as Kerlongsj and Chifuyu who're still my main couple. Now, I made a Ichika a hacker, I have a few more ideas and I can use my main characters for a few other stories.

Ichika's program is Devil's Knight. A program similar to Kerlongsj's Devil's Code and Anaton's Hells Fire. Why I mention it here, that will be verified in coming chapters. I also intend to let him dual wield weapons like a sword and hidden blade and change his fighting style a bit. About the girl in his head, where he gets stronger, well, I've read something in that, so that's why I placed it there. She doesn't speak normally, but I decided to place it there and I made Ichika her knight. For the program, well, I just made a wolf, because Ichika's program is similair to Anaton's.

There is something I want to ask you guys. Please send me a message on suggestions for the romance scenes and how I should pass it on. I have some ideas, but they're not so good. Technically, I took a run with this and I didn't stop. So, suggestions on how the romance would be nice. I'm not going to rush anything, I'll take my time for it.

This is something worth mentioning. The couples for who haven't read my entire story are these.

* * *

Houki x Ichika. (Although, I won't need help with this one soon.)

Honne x Tizof. (Sounded nice to me, not so much help needed.)

Charlotte x Raton (Okay, the two fell out a bit, so I got an idea on how this is going to work, but still a suggestion is nice.)

Laura x Kashal. (This is a bit more rough. Relation placed I mean. Kashal is a guy trained to fight, with nearly no respect to military and he is not completely domestic. He's more like equally. He wants that Laura sees him as her equal and not as a house keeper. The reason why I gave those two a pair up, is because they're hardly used to normal life. Like Raton and Charlotte, I got an idea on how this going to work out.)

* * *

Now, a bit more difficult.

Tatenashi x Jozalof (The reason why I shipped those two is, because they're both a bit older than the others. If you don't have any ideas, don't worry. Me neither, I only named the guy. I have to work out his character and how to interact. He's a lesser problem.)

Now, the really hard ones.

Thazalof x Rin (This is going to suck like a bitch. I got something, but a suggestion is nice. Rin is hyper active and a bit creepy. Thazalof is more cool and calm. The most calm one of the group. He likes Rin for a reason. What that is, not going to give. He's also someone who's a bit more calculated. He wants to help her and fight besides her.)

Cecilia x Erzof. (The reason why I paired those two up is more of their differences. Despite his looks, Erzof is quite large, he is friendly, cool, but he doesn't refrain from fighting. He's also humble and often listens to Cecilia. He didn't fell for Cecilia for her looks, but more for her strength. He also wants to change her ideas for her world vision.)

Kanzashi x Izolf. (This is the hardest one. A gloomy, shy girl who's a fan of anime to a scarfed, rough guy whose ideas are dark, pessimistic, but often realistic. He wants to let her know that you don't have to hope for a hero, but to fight yourself and call on your comrades when you need help. He also wants to show her she doesn't have to take everything from her family. The reason why he got close to her, is because she heals in him a way that no one else can. What that is, you'll find out. And I got some ideas explained in coming chapters.)

* * *

For the ones who're reading and are (still) hopping on an incest fic, who're nowadays for some reason extremely popular, especially in these fanfics, I'm not going to change that. Not because I don't have an open mind set or don't enjoy reading them. No, because if that was the case, I wouldn't go through all the trouble, creating the hackers and giving them form and getting my current stories in this way.

Still, I will give you the guys the couples of Ichika's (canon) sisters.

Chifuyu x Kerlongsj. Do I really need to explain this one? If I really have to, than I'm seriously questioning your mental health. Or in case, you haven't read my other stories, sorry, than I suggest you read Crossed Paths or previous chapters?

Madoka x Cirluk. (Due to the fact that both are scarfed, early in life, far worse than Izolf and that both had a past that haunts them till today, gave me a reason to pair both up. It was a suggestion early in my story to pair her up with a crazy hacker and I decided to make a run with it. So, the reason why I got a Palestinian (former child) soldier is meant as mirror for the Silver Gospel, and I paired him up with Madoka, because the two are attracted to each other for helping and healing each other. Here, I would like some ideas, but I have a few basics. Because now, I got Madoka at one place, but a bit more ideas to get her in the stories would be nice.)

The reason why I've put it here is, because if I want to get suggestions, so you guys need info. Please leave a review or pm for ideas. Thanks. I hoped you like my chapters.

One last thing. I have an idea for coming chapter or in February, but more than likely, after that, I'll end up in a break. I have absolutely no idea for doing after this. I think I'll wait for a while and do something else. Like my other fic (The Graduated student or a dark one).

Can I ask you guys to check my poll? I got three votes, but it won't be enough. I'm also thinking of making a Highschool Dxd fic. It's a great anime and I have some ideas. But I'm going to need my drawer for that.

Saluut.


	27. Accepting fault and learning of the past

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

I got a message from someone to tell a bit more about Nanites and I'm a bit ashamed of myself I haven't done it sooner. So, now, a large part of this chapter will be spent on it. Just needing to find the right time. Something else, the reason why I waited with updating, is because I have no idea to write about now.

I hope you like this chapter and my explanation. Something else, Ichika is going to be OOC from now on, so I changed him a bit.

I will this on a break, meaning I don't know when I'll update. I have currently no ideas where I should go with my story, so for now, this story will have to wait.

It's not on hiatus, meaning I abandoned it, it's just that I just have no inspiration and that it may take a while before I update. Judging my situation, six months is the maximum of time I won't update. Sorry.

But as usual, first some things to say.

The reason why I updated this sooner, was to close this part of the story and begin with something new. I had loose openings and ends, but with what I got in my notebook, I have some fresh ideas. With the year ending, I saw it fitting to end this and begin something new in the new year.

Now for my other stories.

Cold Revenge. While I ended it, I got the request to make a rewrite. While I'll promise Unicorn gundam, I'm going to make one, I really have no idea when. It was just a try out for myself. It was interesting, but it isn't a thing I like to make. Don't get me wrong. Dark fics are nice to read, especially in this kind of thing. And I really enjoyed making a bad guy. It's just hard to make a dark fic and switching to this one with the protags.  
For those who want that I make a dark one, that will take a while. Don't know when. A month, two months, till summer. I really can't tell.

Comforting a rough hearth / in the summer nights. The reason why I made two lemon spin offs is just because I don't want to turn this into M. One was a request. While I like to make it, it's just not something I'll make often. If you have requests for me to make, just ask. If you want that I won't mention it, just pm me. Would be interesting, but let me as writer be allowed to pick my own clients. With that I just mean that if you ask for too explicit, I'm sorry. Oh and something else, I don't write slash. Just because I don't want to imagine.  
Just let me know.

En route to a better life. New, fresh story, published yesterday. Been on my mind for a while, now finally the first cuts. I have read some high school dxd fanfics and they're really good. So I wanted to make one myself. Still, ideas are processing, so when I'll get an update, I don't know. What I do know is, that I'll really like writing in the universe.

The graduated student and the Irish street punk. Now, for the ones both following the two, that story is little more than a side project. It's just my rewrite of the canon series which a child can do (referring to myself). Still, it's nothing more than for a weird thing I got. For when I really want to write a story, but have no clue where to go in this one. I really like writing on it, but with the update more than a week ago, it may take a while before getting back. It will have irregular updates. When I'll update it, I don't know. what I do know is that, that I'm making it more than just a rewrite.

First, I have some more free time, but I want to make sure I have a new chapter for this one. Just because I got more followers on this one and because, I feel this is really mine story.

The reason why I put so much information on my chapter intro is just because New Year is lurking around the corner.

* * *

2015 hasn't been the best year to me. It had many up and downs. Events that led me to this site and let me begin to write. I'm glad I became a FanFic writer. I like being on this site, reading about what other people make, great stories to explore. I just hope 2016 will get me the same thing.

With that all, let's get on the new chapter.

Accepting faults and learning of the past.

* * *

"Which drink do you want?" Ichika asked his presumed younger sister, Madoka. Right now, she sat on a bench in one of the lanes of the school. Ichika had no problem taking her down, due the brutal training of Anaton. Before she could even draw out her gun, he took her hand and slew her against a tree. With a punch in the stomach, she went down her knees. When she looked up, he laid on her back, he activated his hidden blade and pressed it, softly so to speak, against her throat. Only when he heard, "I'm not here to fight, Ichika. I have given up my foolish quest to kill you and Chifuyu-neesan." She could say what she wanted, Ichika wouldn't buy it. Her eyes, those were the ones, they spoke the truth. Ichika sighed annoyed after his attack and got back up.

"Green tea." They found a vending machine and Ichika put her on the bench while buying the drink for both and after he got the cans, he gave on to her as a friendly gesture. After that, he sat next to her. He pulled his hood down, drank some of his own and sat back. "Ah, this is better. So?" He looked to her and the way they were similar and different, it was one nice juxtaposition. Ichika had the white clothes as uniform, but unlike last year, he wore a sweater instead of a shirt, while Madoka was in black. It looked like yin and yang. It was like last time, but now, they were friendly. They both were fixated on their drinks. Ichika bended forward, looking to her. 'She really looks like Chifuyu-nee.' He thought.

"So?" She spoke back to her brother. 'Okay, this is awkward. I only met her twice and every time, she wanted me dead. Now, I took her down and I bought her something to drink." He smiled. Peace for once wasn't bad. After a while, Madoka began to speak. Ichika wasn't sure if he should attack her or leave her alone. "They got Chifuyu-neesan, right?" She asked in anticipation. Ichika sighed. The fact his older sister, the strongest Brunhilde was taken down was hard to believe. Nonetheless, he nodded. "Yeah and if it wasn't for Kerlongsj, we would have lost her. It wasn't Phantom Task." Madoka nodded. Ichika got a harder look. "I take it is the thing neesan hides for me?" Madoka nodded, but had more motion in it and a harder look. "Yeah, our family. They have been hiding for so long, they got back, ready to take back the world. Or at least Japan." Ichika crushed his can with sheer strength. "Neesan stood in the way." Madoka nodded again.

Ichika grinned. "Well, that sounds promising for the future. Question. How did you end up in Phantom Task? And are you still aligned to them?" Madoka shook her head. "Don't worry. I left them. Maybe it isn't a surprise, but our family holds Phantom Task. They took it back. Staying there was as good as dying. And it would be most gruesome." Ichika clicked his tongue. "Kerlongsj got me out of there. He came to rescue Cirluk. Been here not so long." Ichika looked surprised. "Where do you stay?" Madoka smiled and looked up. "Cirluk."  
"So my little sister is staying at a hackers place?"  
"What, your big sister is doing the same thing? Besides." She pointed at the hidden blade. "Aren't you on yourself?" Ichika and she both laughed a bit on it. "True."  
"So that Kerlongsj. Is he our brother in law?" Ichika got his hand over his neck.

"You can say so. And I'm approving of him. I have never seen someone like him.. He is strong. Like really strong. Near Chifuyu-nee's level." Madoka nodded. "I have seen him taking out all enemy soldiers at once. Couldn't believe someone that strong lived outside our family."  
"Heh and considering that he said he was holding back. Do you think he can take our family on?" Madoka looked up. The sky was now dark, with the moon and stars shining down. "I don't know." Ichika looked back, bit angry about the answer. "Sorry, Ichika. I really don't know. I guess he can, but not alone. But still, that guy. He is not only a good soldier like neesan. He's used to war. Like he can command an army." Ichika had to agree. "He saved you, right? We were both saved from Phantom Task by him." Madoka looked surprised on her brother's comment. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, you know about the Second Mondo Grosso Champion ship. Where Chifuyu lost, because she saved me. Well, Kerlongsj and she switched targets and he got after me."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Still, Ichika, why did you become a hacker?" Ichika shrugged and looked at his fingers and then his arms where the two bracelets were on. "Cause, I'm sick at being weak and not growing. I want to prove myself. Stand next to my friends. And if the Infinite Stratos isn't enough, I'll take everything to become stronger. Hey, Chifuyu-nee refuses to tell me anything about our family. Can you at least tell me something?"  
"Do you take enough with immoral?" Ichika had a grin and scratched his hair. "I can picture it. Why did you want to kill me and Chifuyu?" Even now, Madoka wasn't a threat. Still, he wanted an answer. It was time he got in his past and faced the things that wanted to harm him. They had to start again, so admitting mistakes is the best for now.

"Well, after neesan left, my treatment got much worse. Not that many people have escaped Ichika. Last century, I think four or five made it." Ichika nodded, he had an idea that Madoka wasn't lying. "After she did it, I did the same. Phantom Task found me and the rest is history I rather not share." Ichika understood her, this was her past as much he had his own. "That's why I loathe Chifuyu-neesan. Living the life as a star while that almost killed me." Much more wasn't to say, because she got a slap from Ichika. Surprised her brother would rely on violence, by slapping a girl. She never thought of him doing that. "Don't. Don't you dare talk about her that way. Do that again and you won't live long enough to regret." His hidden blade was out for emphasis. She piped down and would listen to him for a change.

"Much more isn't to say. If I wanted to hurt her, I had to kill you. That's all." Ichika stood up and looked around. "Okay."  
"That's all?"  
"That's all. You wouldn't believe me, but I'm glad you're alive, Madoka." Madoka looked up and saw her brother smiling. After all that happened, he still considered her as family. She smiled and nodded in response. "I'm stuck on this academy, but I guess you can call this safe. So have you finally decided which girl you're going to take?" Ichika's knife got back on. "None of your business. I'll see you around if you stay with Cirluk. How is the guy actually?"  
"Good kid, nice to talk. Takes care of me. Respects me, I have to say. We own the hackers a lot."  
"You bet. Later." He left, tired of all that happened the last days. Still, he had to stay awake. There was a group of young hackers that wanted answers.

At the dormhouse.

"So that's why it took you so long. You got a GF yourself." Tizof feigned anger, but was laughing his ass of the inside. "Okay, but now you understand why they all fell in love with me." Erzof sat on the ground. "We can surely use the info, but that was interesting things you got from us." It earned him a hit from Raton. "Lads. That's not everything. We can use it, but they have to figure it out themselves that they all can't be around Ichika. Like in mine and Kashal's case, our route is almost cleared." The rest of the guys glared at them, with the exception" of Ichika, Tizof and Anaton. "I'm not bending my knee to Cecilia."  
"I'm no hero. More an antihero."  
"Protecting her, that won't be easy." Anaton smiled at the guys. "Then best them. What it comes to is that in some point Ichika saved one of them, right?" Ichika nodded. "You saved them and they began to see men as strong or at least Ichika. If you show them, he's not the only one, we have a begin. But guys mentioning Houki isn't going to work. That will backfire and maybe with Jozalof and Tatenashi, we'll get some effect." Ichika nodded; "If you can best them, you'll be able to be close. Or get them to train together. So you'll spend time. For now, I'm training with Anaton. but how are we getting the girls to train with you?" Anaton smiled on his response.

"I might have an idea. If we let Houki train with us, what we'll need, they'll get jealous. Promise them that they can train as well if they defeat you. And guys, I know that you can defeat them. You're way stronger than you showed me." The guys had some ideas, but Anaton was right. For how strong the girls were, those guys were trained to take on pilots in their own special way. Tizof shrugged on it. "Okay, in any case, I'm after Honne for now. We'll see." The guys knew it would work somehow, but now they needed rest. So, it took five minutes before everyone was down sleeping.

Cirluk was reading his room, it was the first time since Madoka came here he was alone. After a while he saw Madoka entering." Welcome back. Where have you been?" He asked reluctantly. Madoka wasn't still allowed to go out on her own. She smiled and sat down next to him. "Well, I was walking around and I passed Ichika." Earning a smile from the Palestinian kid. "We chatted a bit. Still, my family is responsible for this and all what happened last month." Cirluk sat up, so he and Madoka were sitting next to each other. "Do you think?" He paused looking to her. "They'll come for us?" The girl shook her head. "Not immediately, Cir. They gave us a beating, but they caught a few punches. For now, it will be quiet. So, we'll need to prepare." Cirluk gave her a hug by getting his arm over her shoulder. "Wait for that. With all what happened now, even Kerlongsj can't help you. He is human, even he has to stop at one point. Let matters calm down and after that, we'll find a way to get you in school. You might hate it, but your sister is the only one who can help you." Chifuyu played in her mind for a second. Still, she hurt? She couldn't picture it.

"Well, better enjoy some peace. It will be over before you know it." She smiled on his response. Peace, inside her. It was unique. Really, that hacker was the best thing that happened to her. He gave her the meaning of the word peace inside her. She laid next to him. "It's a crazy life we all live. I think that neesan made a good job choosing Kerlongsj. It helps her." She pulled Cirluk to her and softly kissed the boy. It surprised him. He spent time with Madoka and they slept together, being one bed in the room, but it was the first time she kissed him. "And I'm happy with my choice." The two had a tight embrace when they fell asleep.

Next day.

The guys woke up in a calm state, but with a weird dream. The group came down together and they made a plan. Tizof invited Houki for training and when the girls reacted on it, the hackers would step in. They had a good excuse. Houki used a similar fighting style like Ichika and she was necessary for combining their moves. Ichika could learn it from both her and Anaton. Tizof on the other hand wouldn't be in the plan anymore. After all what happened, he wasn't too much in Honne, because he rarely saw her. It also gave Kerlongsj to get some rest. For Raton, that almost was enough to get close to Charlotte. Before he ignored her, he made it very clear that he liked her a lot and that he was prepared to fight for her.

And it would give Cecilia, Rin and Kanzashi no chance to escape Kerlongsj order to train. Ichika could swear that he saw Madoka waving from a window. Actually, she did that after the guys left. Ichika and Anaton left for the arena. Ichika had to control the energy and the sooner, the better. So that's why he could skip classes. He even had the orders of Chifuyu. Most likely, they came from Kerlongsj. But still, he wanted to practise. He saw how Tizof, Erzof, Izolf, Thazalof, Raton, Kashal, Izolf and even Anaton with such power to match personal pilots. Kerlongsj was even possible to match his sister. He heard of Tabane being biologically engineered to fight, but Kerlongsj was natural in this. Like his sister. Last night, when he and Anaton stayed behind, he talked with him about that. Kerlongsj was strong by the usage of nanites. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to fight. But it was not only that.

Ichika was surprised when Anaton explained him on the way to the arena how Kerlongsj became so strong.

Kerlongsj was incredibly strong for a supportive ground type. More than the normal ones. A ground type was a hacker whose second attack was pure strength.  
Of course, that's why he picked up the attention of Azalof. But even so, Kerlongsj proved that he, since he got nanites, often pulled stunts that would kill a normal hacker. He survived multiple injuries, could run and walk even exhausted for three days. He was punched through the shield of an Infinite Stratos.

It was hard to find his end point. He would stand and fight, even he could barely walk. As long his friends needed him, he would fight. He fought on battlegrounds and would even rely only his strength to make himself useful. By initiating him, Kerlongsj proved that besides being a good hacker, he got a nearly unlimmeted stamina.

That given was the reason why Kerlongsj grew to an unseen level of power as hacker. His sync rate was something unseen, even unheard of. No one, but Matthew Orlejov was the only guy who used nanites the same way Kerlongsj did. Ichika was surprised that Anaton was so different from him. Ichika, always being compared to Chifuyu, the best pilot ever, always felt down and tried never to let her down. It weight on Ichika. He picked up fast and learned fast. Chifuyu never admitted, but Ichika had, besides the ability to pilot the Infinite Stratos, the knack to become a great pilot, if he was trained well.

Anaton on the other hand never felt that way. The young boy explained to Ichika that Kerlongsj never cared how others would expect of Anaton. By Low Control, he was one of the lowest sync rates known by the hackers. It was something he was ridiculed about, but he never gave it up. He would fight to get his own way to become a strong warrior. He made his own moves, like Hell's Punch, relied on his brain and had often miraculous solutions for problems. Due to the low sync rate, he learnt not to waste power and use his nanites to the fullest. Just like Ichika, he never stood down. He fought till he got what he wanted.

Kerlongsj was often surprised by how the young boy fought and how he learnt to fight. Because Kerlongsj learnt from him. Hell's Fire was a program, unknown to the hackers. Anaton could use the program and just knew how to. He had a knack for it like he was born with it. Kerlongsj made it a secret, but because of Anaton, he became the strongest hacker. Sure, with Alesia, he stood out, but only by mentoring Anaton, Kerlongsj became the Flemish Devil. That's why he never treated Anaton the way Chifuyu did. Unlike Chifuyu, who requested the best of Ichika, Kerlongsj requested this. "Give it your best shot and if that isn't enough, don't give it up."

Ichika was somewhat jealous of hearing how Kerlongsj was. Unlike Tatenashi, Kerlongsj would let Anaton catch his breath, rest out and gave him a day off. The reason why Kerlongsj carried Anaton in his neck or back was nothing more than a habit. By the training, that often was meant for guys above sixteen, Anaton could barely move when he started at the age of eight. For that reason, he was carried around for giving his sore muscles rest.

The guys just continued the habit at the school. After the whole talk, the guys began to train. Ichika activated Byakushiki and Anaton got ready. First, they sparred for a while. Because the program was connected by the Infinite Stratos and now being active, Anaton figured Ichika learnt faster by using it. And the young captain needed every bit of experience to fight Ichika.

In the class, it was busy. Even more than usual, because neither Chifuyu nor Kerlongsj were at the place. What happened last Saturday was kept secret between the only ones known. Maya came in and gave everyone some much needed information. Even for the ones involved.  
In the lunch, the girls went to sit up on the roof. They missed Ichika, besides Houki who got a mail from Tizof to keep quiet about her love life. She also got a letter from him from the plan. The guys on the other hand stayed in the classroom.

They merely raised an eyebrow as they saw Jozalof flying to the wall. Good for him that he was used to that kind of injuries. And thanks to his experience, he landed safely. They saw Tatenashi with a fierce red blush on her cheeks. It was something else to see her as teased one. "You, stop that. You surprised me."  
"Funny, I did the same thing you do with Ichika. You like, no love, to tease, but you hate to be teased yourself." Erzof whistled and moved his open hand quickly up and down. All five lads heavily nodded. "Should we worry about him?" Izolf asked. Kashal looked to Jozalof. "I don't think so. Look, he's walking. Besides, we have our own problems. Right?" Izolf nodded. In what ways, they would get close to the girls, they would avoid that way.

Still, Tatenashi fumed on it, giving Jozalof the reaction he wanted, and left. Jozalof picked himself from the rubble and gave his kouhai a nod before they made a way to the roof. Up there, they made a simple message. If they could beat the guys, they could train Ichika. By losing they would train under the hacker until he saw it as fit to let them try again. Tatenashi wasn't allowed to join, due to the fact Jozalof was keeping himself busy with her. His special gift was the he could control the different kinds of energy like her nanites. Where its wasn't for Anaton's gang, his gang would be placed first. The guys gave the girls the charts and told who they had to face.

Houki didn't have to face Tizof by defeating him on a kendo match. And Houki being the only machine manoeuvrable enough to avoid attacks from the male pilot / newfound hacker. She was the fastest and most complex unit next to Byakushiki. Ichika's secret girlfriends agreed and soon five pilots had to face five hackers. There was no way back. Beggars don't choose, so the conditions were on the hackers.

They had to fight the hackers and those guys were part from a new divisions of hackers. As the young lads were trained to take on pilots, even on their own, odds were on their side. The girls could start the challenge whenever they wanted and could even ask the guys to train before the fight. If someone thought they could get some secrets, the girls knew they were wrong. By even discovering secrets, it would just a battle of endurance. In which the hackers were again better. Meanwhile, Tizof had left the roof and was crashing around. Honne, despite what he said, he grew fond of her. Still, he looked up in the sky.

"I enjoy her company, but is it really a good idea for myself to stay time around her?" The brown-haired guy touched his scars. "She doesn't know of my world. Where nothing is normal. A world a child like her shouldn't live in." He closed his brown eyes. Still, she was something and meant a thing to Tizof. He didn't pay attention on his walk and felt someone bumping into him. "Owie." A child like voice said. One he recognized all too well. "Yo, Nohotoke." He responded. He offered Honne a hand. She looked to it and smiled. "Hold on." He pulled her back with his two hands. "There you go."  
"Thanks you. I was looking for Kanzashi." Tizof pointed with a thumb over his back. "On the roof. But better not disturb them. they're a bit pissed." She looked up, a bit surprised which Tizof found for some reason supper cute. "Is it because Orimu?" Tizof nodded.

"Yep. He became a part time nanite hacker." Honne smiled back at him. "What's up?" He asked, bit surprised of her smile. "Well, I have a question for you." She put her hands behind her back and began to look the boy up. She passed him and looked up and down, examining the boy. "Go ahead?" Tizof asked a bit surprised by it and if he had to admit flustered. "You guys, you call yourself brothers, but?" Tizof understood what she meant. "No, not all of us are blood related. Before often is what the case. We just kept the name. But in mine and Thazalof's case, we're blood related. Most are brother-in-arms. But it's more like close friends." Honne wasn't completely satisfied by the answer. "How come?"  
"Well." Tizof leant against a wall. "I don't know how it works with girls, but guys call each other brother when they're good friends. Normally spoken, a hacker pact was done with a brother of blood, but nowadays, it's often your best friend. We didn't change the name. sorry, but why are you asking this?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Most girls have a way to fill it in?" Tizof was surprised. "How exactly?". He asked. He had an idea what Honne could meant by it if he heard Ichika talking about it. "Well, in most of our manga's we have seme and uke's, so most girls filled it in as brother." Tizof shut her up by putting a hand for her mouth. "Consider the picture painted. You can tell your friends it's only meant as comradeship. And in mine and Thazalof, it would be incest, what would be worse to imagine. Besides, the high ups wouldn't have sent yaoi characters to this place in the first order. Why are you so good with anime?"  
"Kan-chan was always interested in those things and you can say she infected me. But that was something most girls would ask me. But I had another reason."

Tizof crossed his arms. "Oh, another one, besides accusing me of being homosexual?" Honne got a blush. "Well, it's bit weird. I have an older sister and we got along quite well, but it's nothing like you and Thaza." He smiled at his brother most hated nickname. "Oh, how?" Tizof now had a point with her. "Well, you and Thaza have the same age."  
"Differing by a five minutes making him older than me. At least, that's what we get told." Tizof added. "Well, you and Thaza, do you guys argue or fall out?" Tizof began to think. Disputes weren't uncommon on the hackers, he was often one of the characters in one disput, but he couldn't remember one time he made a row with Thazalof. "No, not so far I can remember. Not with him, at least." Honne smiled.

"You often argue with your sister?" She shook her head. "No, but Kan-chan and Tacchan-san."  
"Sorry, Tacchan-san? Whose nickname is that?" Tizof asked, now Honne stood next to him. "Tatenashi ojou-sama. They can learn from you. They don't know how to act toward each other." Tizof looked to his conversation partner. "Well, me and Thaza were always together and we never made a secret to each other. How come you know Kanzashi and Tatenashi so well?"  
"Well, I'm Kan-chan's personal maid and my older sister is Tacchan-san's maid." Tizof whistled on that statement. "Well, hackers don't have servants or anything like that?"  
"Really?" He got from the childish pilot. Tizof nodded on that. "Yeah, for us, binding someone who has to serve us from below is a sin. It's a bit logical if you consider that personal freedom is part a reason why we came to life. It's our highest good. So having servants ourselves, that's hypocritical. No offense." Honne's hand raised her head.

"How's that with Anaton?"  
"Well, the young boy is our supportive, meaning we're more his soldiers and he's the officer. But we talk about it and we discuss orders. He would never let us in danger unless it's really necessary. Most hacker officers are like that." Honne put her hands in her sleeve. "It's weird that so many girls fall out with their siblings." Tizof looked up, surprised by her saying. "Shinonono, at least what I heard from Tatenashi. Orimu and Orimura-sensei. Kan-chan and Tacchan-san." Tizof had to give her credit. "If you think about it, aye. You're right." He heard Honne's stomach grumble. "We better get some." Honne nodded and left with him.

Because the hackers stayed in the classroom, she and Tizof spent their lunch in each other's company, earning a lot of views. They were talking about their previous lives. Tizof fond a liking to her, but she was too innocent for him that he found he had no right to sully her. Meanwhile, the rest of the day went on and finally ended. Honne left with her friends, but not before she waved at Tizof. He went to Cirluk for a training. With his teammates away, he wanted a decent spare. Thazalof delivered Houki at the arena. She was shocked to see Ichika. He had been fighting since 8 in the morning and finally managed to use his nanites to a decent level and let them sync with his Infinite Stratos.

He could keep Reiraku Byakuya up for hours and right at the moment, Houki entered he and Anaton were clashing. Ichika had two roles with his nanites. He could use them for his Infinite Stratos, but served as a battery for Anaton, because Ichika had not so much control over his nanites. He could use them, but not the way Anaton did.

Being talented for nanites, he could use Ichika nanites for making himself or his gang members stronger. Right then, Ichika's sword and his fist were in a blinding light, where Ichika forget this. Anaton had two fists and he felt the left one in his face. When Ichika got down, he saw Houki at the arena. "Oh, hey Houki." Ichika responded, calmly like he wasn't just hit in his face." She was shocked to see Ichika in that state. He was sweating, but didn't look more than a warrior in years. He swung his sword over his shoulder and smiled at Houki. 'What?' She thought. "Shinonono, could please have a match with him? He doesn't know when to stop." An extremely exhausted voice said. She looked to Anaton who was going to fall face first, but was caught by Ichika.

He had a soft smile, knowing that Anaton was exhausted by everything. How Ichika was unseen, he had to talk with Kerlongsj. Normally, a hacker had to get used to the nanites and take it easy. That would last for two weeks till a month. Now, Ichika and Anaton had been fighting for at least hours without a break, so Ichika was really strong. Not Anaton disliked the idea of having a strong ally, but Ichika was unseen and so Anaton was a bit shocked about it. Still, he was glad that Ichika adapted so well. With a few weeks of training and Ichika could fight like he was in the Hell's Hounds for his life.

Houki smiled. This was her Ichika, her ideal one. Well, not by kendo like in the world purge, but he was still strong. For how so long, she saw him fighting, she was glad that Ichika could adapt. And while it wasn't pure like she hoped, she had to admit that the hackers brought a lot of good things to the academy. She nodded and came down. Thazalof joined her and carried Anaton away to the stairs where he could rest for a second. "You look like you've seen hell." Thazalof spoke to his young captain. Still, catching his breath, Anaton nodded. "You …. Paint….. bet. That guy, man, where he gets the strength from. It is unbelievable. He got the hang of it and by our training, he has a knack for getting us down."

Thazalof grinned. "We gave the message to the girls. You need to rest now. For coming hours, we're going to train. I'll call the lads." Thazalof left and Anaton could rest while enjoying the fights. Due to the pre hacker training his gang gave Ichika and now his nanites, Houki had a rough time of dealing with Ichika. For training with her, he only relied on his sword. Unlike what Houki thought or would guess, Ichika for the first time, the two fought enjoyed it, but he stayed calculated. He wasn't in for blood or violence, but he enjoyed it to clash with her. He often had a grin on his face when the two came close, but it never faded in a psychotic smile like Autumn's. He liked it, that was it.

She got a better idea on how Ichika changed. Whenever they trained, he felt it like a duty to be better than the girls, but now, it was like he didn't care. He could take her on and didn't want to put her down. He enjoyed. With every damn right he had.

Meanwhile at Chifuyu's room.

Chifuyu and Kerlongsj stayed at the infirmary. Kerlongsj started to heal her again, so her energy would come back. She closed her eyes, it gave her energy, but she most of all enjoyed it. "How are you?"  
"This feels nice. Hey, Kerlongsj. I have a question." Kerlongsj looked up surprised. "You can ask. I hope I can give you answers."  
"Well, I got some idea on how nanite hackers work in groups, but how do nanites get their energy? Like in Infinite Stratos got cores, how do you guys fix that?" Kerlongsj was surprised that his lover had questions, but he decided to give them either way.

"Well, as you might know," Kerlongsj said while taking a chair and setting it at her bed. "Nanites got a core like Infinite Stratos, only to be installed in bodies." He came to sit closer, seeing she was getting interested. "By their initiation, we receive nanites in our bodies. It send in as a core. You remember Mireau, right?"

Chifuyu nodded. The older brother of Charlotte, being a hacker and CEO of the Dunois company. "Well, the cores you've seen on Charlotte, that's we get send in, but unlike those, the nanites spread over our body. One nanite is a small, but smart, self-reproducing energy bundle. By having thousands in one core makes it possible. Just like shifts on Infinite Stratos, they're linked to our emotions. As long you have a strong emotion, you'll get the nanites to work." Chifuyu looked surprised. "I don't follow."

"Well, you don't know, but by emotions, you release inside energy. That's a boost to nanites and those little things will make it possible. They follow your mind and help you become stronger. In mine case, it happened to the extreme." Chifuyu touched his hand. "Go on."  
"Well, two years after I became a hacker, I met someone who was really strong. She impressed me. Not only by her strength, but by her personality. I fought and tried to push what I had to the limit. By that, my nanites reproduced and I became like this." Chifuyu smiled. "So I was the one."

Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, I have never seen someone like you before. That's why I wanted to be strong. You might have noticed it at the second Mondo Grosso Championship. I was already growing way stronger than the original program. After I learned that Infinite Stratos could have shifts, I wanted the same thing." Chifuyu placed a hand on his own. "So you wanted to be strong. But what kind of emotion?"

"The wish to be accepted or regarded as equal. You don't know, but you've done with me. You remember the fourth time you and I met. You began to see me as equal. By calling me. Strong emotions awakened at the time. As long you have a goal in front of you, sky is the limit." Chifuyu smiled. "That's why I'm glad your brother became a hacker. His fire, his will to protect. It's huge, he wants to protect his friends and stand next to them, regardless who they are." Chifuyu looked outside. "You didn't make a wrong decision. But I meant what I said. Give him a compliment every now and then." Chifuyu nodded.

"Go on with the story, I'm getting interested. How do weapons work?" Kerlongsj smiled back at her and let her hand go. "By the emotions in our heads, we can create weapons. Most hackers pick one weapon suited to them. There are hackers who are possible of creating more weapons, but until now only two programs are meant for the three types of hacking." Chifuyu had a feeling which programs that would be. "Devil's Code and Hell's Fire?"

Kerlongsj nodded. "They were created by Azalof and while strong, even I have no idea where it will go to. For now, we only have to wait until we have more answers and that's by growing."  
"But some hackers are born with them?"  
"Yeah, it happens more and more later years, more because it's often safer to be born. Of course, nowadays hacker initiating is safe, but it hasn't always been that way. Wait for later and we'll see." Chifuyu knew that Kerlongsj had no reason to lie about that. "What are sync rates?"

"Chifuyu, really?" He asked with a smirk "That's maybe the only thing that we're similar in with Infinite Stratos. How good we're in sync means how many power we can get from our program and how good we can work with our weapons. We can save energy that way. Being better in sync means less energy loss and energy conserving. When you get higher in sync, you can get better weapons and so on." Chifuyu smiled. "Okay, but I've seen how you fought, but as supportive, you work different, right?" Kerlongsj nodded with a serious face. "Yeah, close and long range fighters deploy nanites on the outside. They're something different, but their weapons are meant to fight. As supportive, your nanites work inside of you. But you can manipulate them." Chifuyu looked puzzled, a rare expression, Kerlongsj knew.

And he found it adorable. "What I have done to you or when I healed others, I send nanites inside you to help you. I can also twist them and force them to run havoc in your system. You remember how I ended the invasion, right?" Chifuyu nodded. "By energy restore, I forced my nanites to look for anything that was hostile and let it overdrive. Anything friendly received the energy." Chifuyu let her hand through Kerlongsj right scarf. "But before you ask, Anaton's Hell's Punch or my Hidden Blade are despite being complete opposites, weapons with the same goal." Chifuyu looked up.

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked surprised. "Well, since hackers came into Infinite Stratos, we have been looking for threats and came up with ways to counter them. There was and you have to believe me, still is, the only reason why we didn't attack the Infinite Stratos. One weapon that was only in three Infinite Stratos and where only two are still working." Chifuyu had an idea what Kerlongsj meant. "Yukihira." She spoke. "Yep, the double edged swords you and your brother wield. Kurazakura has the same weapon, right?" Chifuyu nodded on Kerlongsj's question. "Yes, indeed. But how did that stopped you?"

"Part of the fact your weapon could pierce to any shields and we had no weapon to counter it. But mine and Anaton's can be effective." Chifuyu agreed on that. She saw Anaton not only stopped Ichika, but completely destroyed him and the Infinite Stratos. Like nothing of defence was left. "What do you mean with opposites?" Kerlongsj raised his hands to his sides. "Well, my special weapon, Hidden Blade makes it possible to match any kind of energy and counter it. The reason why I can make it and rather maintain it, is only thanks to the huge energy I got stored. The big difference between Hell's Punch is that Anaton's Low Control can make him control only a small amount, but them to the fullest. Do you still follow?" Chifuyu nodded and laid back.

"Despite having the same effect, we both use a completely different way to get there. That's why we differ so. Still, the reason why I train Anaton, despite learning so myself, is because I believe that he can become a greater hacker in his own way. Better than I'll be. The same reason with Ichika, right?" Chifuyu nodded and looked outside. "We have some crazy things in our lives. Still, Kerlongsj, it might be stupid to say, but I'm glad that I met you on my way." Kerlongsj stood up and squeezed her shoulder softly. "What I can say? Our paths are crossed in history and now are fates our entwined. We'll be stuck with each other for a long time now. You're right about our lives. But I'm glad I met you. We're in this together."

Chifuyu placed her hand on Kerlongsj and nodded. "Yeah. I believe we can work it out." Kerlongsj sat on his chair and both their eyes locked. Her black eyes had the same fierce look as his green-grey. "Still, you have your secrets and don't worry. You can tell them when you see fit. But now, I wanna sleep. We finally have some rest." Chifuyu and he fell asleep next to each other. Life's been hard, life's been unfair to them, but who said life couldn't grant someone similar?

Later that evening.

Anaton was walking through the academy after the training of Ichika. It was no wonder that the young boy was tired, but still, he wanted to see his older brother. He had been with Chifuyu after the initiation. And Kerlongsj was now at the end of his rope. Anaton didn't find it weird after the stunts he pulled. Ending the invasion, now healing Chifuyu and initiating Ichika. Anaton was surprised his older brother was like that. It has been a while since he saw his brother like that. He smiled at the thing. He and Kerlongsj had been together ever since he came in the hackers. Now, it was weirder to see the two.

Sure, Anaton was glad that his older brother was close to the woman he loved, but he couldn't help, but miss his best friend. After all, Kerlongsj was his best friend. Besides that, he was his older brother, his mentor, his father, his caretaker. He was a lot for Anaton. Of course, even he had some to love. Something the boy couldn't give and didn't want to give. Still, Anaton missed him.  
Now, as much, he missed his mother.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for that kind of thoughts. They had a new gang member and Anaton needed Ichika, battle able and ready to fight again. Still, he was a bit jealous of Ichika. After the battle with Houki, the two stayed behind chatting. It has been a while when the two did that. Somehow, Houki found a better way to talk to Ichika than last year.

He knocked at the door. "Come in" He heard, but not from his older brother. "Orimura-sensei. Good evening." He spoke to Chifuyu. She looked up as she saw Anaton entering. "Anaton?" She spoke surprised that he would use Orimura-sensei and not Chifuyu. Still, she had a soft smile when the young boy entered the room. "What are you doing so late here?" He smiled at her. "Well, we're done training Ichika and I just wanted to say goodnight to Old Man. Is he asleep already?" Chifuyu nodded. She pointed him the other bed. Kerlongsj was fast asleep.

"He is a heavy sleeper, isn't he?" She asked Anaton. The young boy looked from her to his older brother. "Yeah, he can pull through a lot, but when he can sleep, it's hard to wake him up. I have never tried it." Chifuyu looked surprised. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, just. When I was new in the hackers, Kerlongsj and I slept in the same room. Just because I had nightmares at the time. Kerlongsj helped me through it. Now, it's less than before." He looked back to her. Chifuyu thought about it. Anaton was just like Kerlongsj scarfed by the pilots. Still, Kerlongsj accepted them and by most Chifuyu. But did Anaton do the same?

He got in the academy and never made a problem, but still, did Anaton really accept Chifuyu? She wondered on that. Ichika had accepted Kerlongsj as his older sister's lover. You had to see Kerlongsj as Ichika's brother in law, but because Chifuyu was more than his sister, Kerlongsj was something like that as well. Still, what Chifuyu meant for Ichika, Kerlongsj was the same for Anaton. So, Chifuyu hoped that she could get along with him.

Anaton never caused trouble, but he would never go to Chifuyu when there was something. "Anaton." The boy looked surprised to Chifuyu. "Yes, sensei?" He asked in anticipation. "I, eh, just want to know something. Do you hate me?" She asked flatly. Anaton shook his head in surprise. "No, I … don't … think so. Why do you ask?"  
"Do you hate the pilots? Kerlongsj told me about what happened to you." Anaton found exactly what Chifuyu meant by those words. "No, at least not everyone. Of course, at first, yeah, for killing mom and my sister and brother. But now, not anymore. Course, I miss them. But less than earlier." He went to lean to the bed, causing Chifuyu to look up.

"Can I ask you something, sensei?" Chifuyu saw his back. "Is it weird or wrong that I can't remember my mother or my siblings face?" Chifuyu sat up, looking at the back of the boy. "When I try to see my mother in my head, I can't. I see Kerlongsj instead. When I want to think of my siblings, I see my gang members. Must be, because I have been for so long with those guys. Especially, Old Man. I think the longest time I wasn't around him was the time you requested his help? I remember it." Chifuyu thought back on the first official time Kerlongsj was her partner.

"Yeah, you saved us after that." Anaton smiled. "Besides that, me and Kerlongsj were often together. Always actually. When we were training, in meetings, I was always around him. Sitting his back or neck. Still, I don't regret meeting him. I just hate myself. For not being able to remember my mother. I miss her. Of course, Kerlongsj helps me and it's less. But still, I miss her. Even he can't replace her. My siblings is less worse, cause I have my friends. Even so, I miss mum. And I hate it. With everything that happened, I can't be weak. Kerlongsj needs me. The thing is." Chifuyu now saw the tears coming down.

"I miss him. More than I want. It's weird that I miss him, being at the same place, but as teacher, I don't see him so often as brother. We see each other in class, yes, but with you around, he spends time with you. I understand, I don't blame you guys. He loves you. And I think it's right for him to have someone like you. You're a good influence on Kerlongsj. I have a question for you. Do you hate me, sensei? For being his brother." Chifuyu was surprised. "Of course not. Why would?"  
"Because Kerlongsj still has me. I'm his brother, his son, his young friend. He can't focus solely on you." Much more wasn't to say, because he felt Chifuyu hugging him. "Stop it, Anaton. I don't hate you for it. You and Ichika are the same." He looked to Chifuyu with a questioning look.

"Ichika needs a father figure. Something I can't fulfil, but Kerlongsj can. For me, your brother is important to me like my own brother. And if have to care for you as well in that way, it's nothing than more than normal. Like Ichika needs a father, you need a mother. I can't become your real one, but the point is Kerlongsj isn't your real father right?" Anaton nodded. "Still, he managed to become yours." Again, she got a silent nod. "So, you think I can fulfil your mother figure." Anaton softly nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Anaton closed his arms around her neck and began to cry everything out. "Listen, Anaton. You remember the time Kerlongsj was around me. He told me about you. I decided for myself that if I ever would become close to Kerlongsj, you would be part of our family. As much Ichika is." He nodded and enjoyed it.

After ten minutes, he stopped crying. "I don't ask the same thing as Kerlongsj. Just that, outside school hours." Chifuyu was surprised. "Be prepared to act as my mother figure. Could you tell Kerlongsj about it. Oh and sensei?" Anaton said when he left the room. "As Kerlongsj told me about you, I was ready to accept you. Life is weird, right?" Both Chifuyu and Anaton nodded at that. "I come tomorrow again. Rest out. Maybe, I bring Ichika. Good night."  
"Sleep tight, Anaton." Anaton left the room with a feeling a lot came off his shoulders.

Chifuyu looked after the boy. "You finally told him?" Startled, she looked up and saw Kerlongsj lying in his bed with his arms after his head and a grin on his face. "You're awake?" She asked. "Not at first, I wasn't. But my nanites told me that Anaton was entering. Was too tired to wake up for a long time. After a minute or two, when he didn't leave, I heard you talking. About the time the boy began?"  
"Kerlongsj?" Chifuyu asked, no idea what he meant with that.

"Anaton was silent the last days or at least less open to me. So, there was something at emotional level bothering him. Normally, he would come to me, but due to everything that happened, well, he never found a good time. So when he began talking to you."  
"Wait, wait, wait." Chifuyu interrupted him. "You knew something was wrong?"  
"Course I did. Like you can notice such things of Ichika, I can do the same for him. He is just a lot more subtle about it. But I was surprised he would open up to you of all persons. Never expected. Still, I'm glad he did. And Chifuyu, I can't thank you enough for explaining everything you said to him. It must have helped him a lot." Chifuyu merely shrugged. "Ichika accepted you as my lover and so, his second care taker. You accepted him as brother. It's no more than fair Kerlongsj I did the same." Kerlongsj softly shook his head on that. "That has nothing to do with that. You accepted Anaton as person, not out of obligation. The way you accepted him was nothing you could change, but the fact you accepted him, is for me and him the best part." Chifuyu smiled on that.

"Well, in that case. How do you see our family?" Chifuyu laid back. "Me and you as father and mother role. Ichika, Anaton as children and may I count Madoka in?" Chifuyu nodded. "Our little family." Kerlongsj nodded. "That's what it is. Still, Chifuyu, I'm glad I met you."  
"Me the same, Kerlongsj, me the same."

[Unknown place]  
[Unknown time.]

In the Japanese garden, one black haired woman looked with utter disgust on her profile. There was a very slight amount of what maybe some would call fear. The reports didn't lie. That man was a descendant of the Matthew Orlejov. Unlike most families, they were a small group and more relied on adoption than on getting children for the unfortunate habit not living long enough. But still, it was clear he had blood of that man.

Matthew Orlejov. A man who just made three of the oldest families on the earth kneel. Not for himself, but for his cause. It made her more angry that the descendant was close to the failure and the weakling who escaped the clan. How could they win this?

Sure, he didn't care for Japan, but he stood in the way. But still, the weakling who ran away, she would never live through the attacks the soldiers gave her. Until, she got someone entering the room. "And?" She asked, not even looking up. "Well, they got the orders and delivered the attack. But she survived."

The eyes of the receiver went wide open and looked to the one entering the room. Being her younger sister, she held back. "How did she?"  
"That man. He healed her." The older sister punched the ground, making it tremble. And destroying half the garden. Her younger sister looked annoyed to the destruction. "Goddammit, is there no way we can defeat him? What about the ones returned?" Her younger sister shook her head. "They got back, but heavily wounded. Not much, but the young boys fought valiantly, but enough to hurt them. They fled when he appeared. What do we do now?"

The older sister looked around. "What about the youngest?"  
"She is in the academy, saved by that man apparently." The younger sister sighed. "That guy, it's like no end to him. He won't look for us. Still, he will never get out our way. And now, he'll get more from the runaway." The oldest sister. "We're getting someone else. But now, let them enjoy the peace." The older sister said. The idea to deal with Kerlongsj was cruel, but it was risky.

If no human could defeat him, than a monster could. And it was hard to call those people human.

* * *

Happy new year everyone. Last day of the year, so I decided to put it online before we're in 2016. More, because I don't' know if I'll get something on our monthly update the twenty second.

I was thinking of a short one, but it grew to a level for having more ideas. More so, because I have done this in the free time I had last week of Christmas Holidays. Got a few pm's finally noticing who inspired me, but that was on another story. Most of the antagonists in this story are or inspired by imherepresent tbt or are OC's from him. Still, those won't appear for a while. Not with the ideas I have now.

The part with Anaton was a thing that just got in my head yesterday night. I wasn't home today, because most shops will be closed a few days. So, I got out and only around six pm I was finally done with writing on the little script I had. I really wanted to post this online before 2016. At least in my time zone.

I spent last days on my computer and I now really want to spent this evening with my family, so I'm really glad I could write this before the new year.

For coming chapters, I will get something else. More work of myself on some things.

The reason why I got an earlier update is, because I wanted to make a short chapter, so I could begin, well, you could call it an arc, on my story. I have some ideas written in my notebook and I got luckily some more plans to write that out. Coming chapter will have some fighting and something else. Still, I would love some feedback, see my previous chapter to get an idea.

Due to the fact that at school most of my modules are closes, meaning I got weekends again time to write. Still, I don't know if I'll get something done till the 22 of January. More, because the idea I now can work out has a gap and for now, I really have no clue how to fill that gap.

The point is that I really ask you guys to give me some feedback. I have a way to get it, but I don't know if that will be the right way.

But that's just asking. I'll see you guys in next year.

Still, with all this said, I'm happy with this story. For me, my writings began as a way to avoid the stress in class, but now, I'm happy writing for you guys and getting feedback. I'm glad that so many people got hooked on my story and my other ones.

This little thing began in July with a short chapter and now, six months later, I have nearly 5000 views on this. Ideas I had, feedback I got, request, I really like it that so many people are interested in my story.  
Therefore, I'll like to thank you guys for following, favouring or reviewing my story or the other ones. This is my best story I got on FanFiction and I hope I can do it as good coming year.

Special thanks to Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna for recommending me on TV Tropes and reviewing my stories as the first one.

I wouldn't forget my normal note.

Saluut.


	28. The beginning of the lost past

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Been a while and this is my first chapter in the new year. Well, I didn't think I would get something done. Which I did, but if it's decent, that's for you guys to decide. I apologize for the slight delay if that's the case.

This is also posted for another writer who writes for Infinite Stratos. His name is Black Falcon 01 and his story is Taming Kestrel. Check it out, it's really good.

I said at my last chapter I have closed something and I would make an arc. Well, you can say that's going to happen from now. The name for this is going to be the dark past arc. Every important hacker from now on is going to experience some events that happened in his past and how that effects till now. You'll find out soon enough who that all will be.

The reason I start with Kerlongsj, is because I got a certain interest from another writer who just begun on Infinite Stratos, Unicorn Gundam. He is also someone who's name will get a big meaning for me. He is going to do me a big favor, so that's why I'm listed him here.

Another things is that I want to get something decent. I also want to deepen him out a bit.

For what I've made of Kerlongsj, sometimes, it seems that he can't be hurt and that he has no problems fighting in the world and protecting everyone. Still, he has some past where he is unaware off, but it will give him problems till the very day he is teaching. While he has learned to live with it, it is not a thing he can hide. Kerlongsj will learn that his past and legacy from his ancestors aren't all good things to live with.

I hope you guys like it and that you stay tuned for this.

Oh something else. If you guys didn't realized yet, I got a bit too much inspired by imherepresent stories in the Infinite Stratos universe, so you can expect that some OC's of him are going to appear in this story. Maybe not now directly, but they'll get in. Some of his plot line as well. Let me make one thing clear.

I do not own his OC's or his ideas. Those credits go to him. It's just that I find his story is really good. That's all. If you read this, imherepresent, let me just tell you that I took your messages from a few months ago as a green light to me, so that's why I've introduced them. If you wish that I throw them off, please sent me a pm and I'll delete the chapters.

Can I ask a bit of chivalry of the rest of the readers who are reading this? I'm not going to steal his story or his ideas, it's just that I found his story and OC's inspiring and that I want to make my own twist in it.

Note that I won't focus too much on his OC's, because I'm going to use my OC's more for the coming ones and this will give my guys some depth. Oh, before I forget, for the first time in a long period, I had again fun writing in this story.

Besides that, we're in fanfiction and I'm not using them to boost my story. In my thinking, I just can fit them easier in.

Happy to greet you guys with my first chapter.

* * *

Chifuyu woke up early. It was now Saturday again, a week ago she was shot into the infirmary. For some reason and she was glad about it, this week has been quiet for the Brunhilde. She looked forward to the time she could leave the bed and go out training again and fighting the very things or whatever that threw her in the hospital. Still, Kerlongsj would forbade her doing anything rash that would cause damage for her body. She somewhat hated it that someone told her what to do, but for some reason could accept it.

It was weird for the Brunhilde and teacher on the Infinite Stratos academy who was said to be the example of the greatest women on earth to get told what she had to do by a male, but she understood that Kerlongsj was acting for her own good. She smiled at the words he told her. "Look, I'm not telling the usual shit for it being for your own good, but."  
"I can't have you pass out. Besides being a good soldier, you're more than just that to others. Learn that. If you die, it would cripple us. Sounds stupid, but it would cripple me. Believe me."

Chifuyu smiled and looked at her scars. Kerlongsj had been busy healing them to make sure she would survive it. And they would fade away. He promised her. What a strange way of how the world is working now. He was a man, but what he could do, was incredible. Even she, the Strongest woman on the planet, had no idea how far Kerlongsj could push himself. Still, he has yet to show on how strong he was. And what he really could do.

The time in the prison, when they met for the very first time, she had to support him, but now, Kerlongsj was the one supporting her. His name, Supportive, was the right title for him. For what he is to her. Chifuyu shook her head after that. Where had that boy be her entire life? She hoped someone would help her with the problems she faced nowadays. But it was way worse than in her past.

Her brown eyes went open. She didn't tell Kerlongsj too much of her past. She had no idea on how far his knowledge reached regarding her previous life, but she had no idea how Kerlongsj would react on her history and her clan. She didn't want to live the life she had there, but there was no telling on how Kerlongsj would react to the atrocities her clan committed over the years. How he would think she was related to those persons.

Fear let her heart pound again. It had been in her heart a bit too much the latest times for being comfortable. She was afraid her clan would take Ichika back if she thought about it, but now she was more afraid on how Kerlongsj would react on her past. Of course, he agreed that saving Ichika was for the best and he would protect her for them, but how would he come to see her when he would know everything of her clan?

Would he hate her? Would he be disgusted? She didn't know. She … didn't know for the first time. She had no idea what to expect. Tears filled the black haired teacher to the bed next to her. It was like a nightmare come true. She hoped to talk with Kerlongsj. She had to confess things, but

The bed was empty with only a note lying there. It was turned on the pillow so it made it all more suspicious.

Her hands were shaking like hell. Talking in her sleep was something she didn't, but it was Kerlongsj who slept next to her. She avoided the subject family. It had reasons to both of them, just different. Chifuyu's family was not like a family should be and how much she hated to say, she at least had one. Kerlongsj had lost about everything close that was family. He had no family left anymore, besides Anaton. Somewhat Chifuyu, Ichika and Madoka became his, but they didn't share his last name. Anaton did. But even so, family was a sore subject for both.

Something popped up in her head. Like he didn't know a lot of her past, Kerlongsj at least had something to fill the picture in, but she didn't knew anything of his past besides the few things he told her.

She knew that Azalof died and he was Kerlongsj mentor like he is now Anaton's mentor. But even with all that, she didn't knew why he got in the hacker order or what he did on a daily basis. Or what his bloodline is.

The times they met were something he spoke of, but besides the name Azalof, she had no idea who he was or where he came from. Screw that, his lineage was a really mystery. What she knew was that he shared the name Matthew Orlejov. Her eyes went wide open. That name, she heard it before. In horror stories told by her clan.

Kerlongsj also spoke of the name. Chifuyu's eyes went open wider as she realized who they were talking about. Matthew Orlejov was a name who stroke fear to the most dangerous and powerful families around the globe, particular in Asia. She was too young to witness the events, but she heard the stories told by their parents. There aren't that many people with those names and Chifuyu became more frightened when she realized Kerlongsj told her that he was adopted in the hacker order. But even so.

From what she learned, Azalof adopted him and both Azalof and Anaton were sons of Izof. But those were the second and third hacker leader. She face palmed herself when her thoughts caused her hearth beat to rise like hell. That man, Matthew, who gave her fear, was also most likely the first hacker leader. Fear crept up her hearth even more. If Kerlongsj wasn't blood family with Anaton or Azalof, most likely, Matthew was related to Kerlongsj.

Still, she refused to believe it. How could a man as cool and kind as Kerlongsj be somehow related to the bloodthirsty maniac that gave her family, the infamous Orimura clan, fear? He brought not only them down. From what she got told, Matthew killed a lot more people.

She always skipped the times her family told her about it, but she picked up some bits here and there. It was not just her clan. That man also fought the Sarashiki's in Russia and the Lee in China. Still, Kerlongsj had never spoke a lot of Matthew. He just told her some things, but not too much.

She got more and more afraid and shook her head again. Did Kerlongsj purposely left information behind of Matthew or did he just not knew of Matthew? Was he afraid of her idea of him when she would find out he was related to that butcher?

Chifuyu couldn't possibly think her mind to hate him. At least for a great amount. Sure, Kerlongsj was a human. He had some things she hated and couldn't stand. Like the fact, he treated the hackers too soft at moments or that he messed with her or teased her? But those were small things and she loved it as much to mess with him.

Still, could she hate him for what he was? Frist, they hated each other, but later they fell in love. Oh what a cliché. She smiled and looked back at it. Well, she didn't hate him a lot, she was just afraid and distrustful. By her harsh acting, she tried to hide it from him at the prison. Still, could she hate Kerlongsj for what he was and not for who he was? Was that maybe the reason he left a paper? That she figured out his past and didn't want to tell? That he used his nanites to find it out her past?

Chifuyu pinched her nose again in annoyance. Kerlongsj told her that he could use his nanites for that, but he never would do it on persons close to him, expect it was really necessary. He could it privacy and the basic respect people should have for each other. But it was Kerlongsj about she was thinking. There was literally nothing Kerlongsj could not do. She even thought of him of the only person who could face her family.

That thought gave Chifuyu another shock. When Ichika came over, he told her about the talk with Anaton. That Kerlongsj was stronger than most nanite hackers. That his strength was close to Matthew. For Chifuyu who's cool mind, that now worked, even with the fear inside of her. The amount of fear would drive most people mad, but she made the link with Matthew while holding her cool. From what her was told, he was strong enough to cut down entire armies of soldiers armed with the best weapons.

For Chifuyu, it was now for sure that Kerlongsj was a descendant of Matthew. It brought her back to her former ideas. Why didn't Kerlongsj told her he was related to Matthew? Did he really hold it back for her? Did he lie to her?

It couldn't be. Kerlongsj was a leader of a cause. It was not uncommon for them to withhold information for the better of his men and his organization. Was he just like all those other shit bags? Not wanting to share to make it easier on him. Chifuyu eyes began to tear. Did that man, the best thing that happened to her, besides Ichika, hurt her by lying and doing wrong? No, it couldn't be that case. If Kerlongsj didn't spoke of it, it meant that he just didn't know of his legacy?

With all even that, where was he? Chifuyu now finally mustered enough courage. On her bare feet, she got out the bed. Leaving the comfortable sheets, the room was somewhat cold. She went to take the paper. She prepared for the worst, but could only sigh in relief when she read it.

"I'm off for the weekend. Ask Anaton. He'll tell you. Difficult time for me. Returns every year"

Chifuyu was glad it had nothing to do with her family or anything like that. She went to sit back in bed and read it again. She printed it in her head and thought of the voice Kerlongsj would use. Still, somewhat she was surprised. He had been here for a while and he helped her.

Now her fear over their bloodlines, but it was replaced with guilt. He had helped her through her problems, but besides that, she didn't help him to overcome his problems of his past. She even felt selfish for making him using a favor he repaid her by helping her on the mission to destroy the Phantom Task base. Chifuyu sighed again and called Anaton. He had to give her more info.

With it being ten am, the students should be awake by now. She made a call to Anaton with her mobile phone. It didn't take long before she got the voice of the youngest person of the school on her ears. "Good morning? Who's this?"  
"Good morning, Anaton. How's Ichika?" Chifuyu spoke to him. Anaton knew she was the moment Ichika came to subject.

"Ah, it's you, Orimura-sensei? Fine, fine, he's growing, but it will take a while. Learns fast I have to say. What's on your mind to call me?" Chifuyu smiled at the kid's response. "Well, I'm sitting here on my room, but Kerlongsj is gone. He left a letter to call you." Anaton sighed.

"Oh, damn it. Is it already this time of year? Time flies, but it does not heal all wounds." His answer caused Chifuyu's hearth to drown even more in guilt. "Sorry, I'll come over. Ichika can use this day to catch up all his damn homework." Chifuyu closed the call and waited for Anaton.

It was stupid that that little boy knew more of Kerlongsj, but she couldn't say it was wrong. After all, Ichika and Madoka knew more her than Kerlongsj did, so she wasn't the one to speak about that. Chifuyu was pondering about the fact with Anaton. Could she ask him about Kerlongsj? He was just twelve, so she could misuse his age.

He was being so good in fighting and not someone she could underestimate. It was hard to think he was just a twelve year old punk at moments. She never forgot his power and skill he has shown. Just like the other hackers, he wasn't afraid to kill and he had no qualms about it. That was something she found also surprising. The hackers weren't so good in show fighting like Kerlongsj called the fights between pilots. He meant the normal matches held between pilots.

Hackers were guys meant to take down or kill Infinite Stratos pilots in the best way for them. End of the line.

So she was surprised these guys had no problem killing pilots, but at the same time, they were so friendly towards the pilots of the academy. They even respected her. Kerlongsj warned her for the things that could happen, but even so, the hackers were not a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters just meant to kill pilots. They showed a decent amount of skill in the beginning of the year, but even with all that, she didn't take that those guys had no trauma's running deep.

She felt someone softly knocking on her head. Her eyes went wide open, but calmed down when Anaton stood next to her. For some reason, this young boy gave her something calming. How could a boy like him be so … reminding of a normal life? She smiled back to him. "You wanted to see me?" He asked in a soft tone. Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, it seems Kerlongsj is gone and I only found this letter that referred to you. What is going on?" Anaton took a sigh and went to take a chair.

He went to sit in reverse style and looked to the bed. "Well, at this day, the seventh of May, it is six years ago that Kerlongsj time began as leader of the Legals." Chifuyu looked surprised on Anaton's response. "Over two days by now." He stopped to make a breath. "It's been six years since I crawled in his neck to sit for the first time." Anaton sighed. "I suppose you want to know more?" Chifuyu nodded again, but was surprised on the way Anaton could find out about her. "Well, you know a lot of Kerlongsj, more than me, I suppose?"

Anaton sighed. "I guess he still didn't tell you." Chifuyu looked from the blankets to him. "Anaton?"  
"When I say, he is six years leader of the cause, it has been six years since Azalof, my older real brother, took the eternal nap." Chifuyu felt first very guilty and then very stupid. How could she not make the link that he became leader when Azalof died?

She had been so stupid. She heard the name before, but had no idea on what the two were for each other. How Kerlongsj saw Azalof. What the man was. She buried her hands in her long black hair, finally understanding. The way Kerlongsj acted with Anaton. It had to be the way Azalof would have treated him and what that man meant for Kerlongsj. Now, she understood why Kerlongsj was gone. He wanted to honor Azalof. He had been his father.

She could imagine the pain he would have gone through losing his father figure. That must be the reason Kerlongsj was gone. "God, I'm so stupid. I could have made the link. Why, why didn't I see it?" Tears began to flow again, until she felt a small hand squeezing her shoulder. "Orimura-sensei. I don't think he wants that you made the link. Kengi has always been like this. He wants to think about it himself. I've tried once, but he ended up even more hurt. I hate it, but it's just the damn way he works. On this subject"

Chifuyu looked to the young boy looking back to the bed. "Listen, Kerlongsj means a lot for both of us, but he never allowed me to help him. Maybe he would allow you, but I don't know. With the note, I judge." He looked to the bed. "He doesn't want to you to do so." Chifuyu sighed and looked back to Anaton. "Anaton, what do you know of Kerlongsj history before the hackers?" Anaton first looked surprised, but after that, he shook his head. "You want to know about his past?"

Again, it was scary on how a twelve year old could find that out. "Well, I'm not going to tell you." Before she could even open her mouth to speak back or even apologize, Anaton's eyes shut her up. "Because I can't. Not because I don't want to tell you, but just because I can't. Orimura-sensei, I have no idea what Kerlongsj did before he got in the hackers. The life he got before he picked me up or Azalof picked him up, a mystery. I heard of the Devil's Brigand, but they only know his life in the cause. His life before is a mystery to them. And they are his friends for ten years."

Chifuyu sighed again. "Anaton? You said Azalof was your real brother?" Anaton's index finger hit his chin, crabbing it. "Well, half-brother. Izof was my father, but we had another mother. I learnt that only later. Mom hid that fact to protect me and my brothers. Not that it worked in the end." Chifuyu reminded herself of what Anaton went through. "But Kerlongsj is not related to them. That much is certain. Just like I'm not related to him. In blood if you want to know" Chifuyu was thinking back.

Would she misuse the boy or find out more? Would he tell her later? When biting her thumb, Anaton looked surprised.

"There is something else you want to ask. Is something bothering you?" Chifuyu smiled at the boy. "Well, Anaton. The first hacker leader of the Legals, that was Matthew Orlejov, right?" Anaton nodded. "Eh, correct. He was the first, but we called him Matthijs. That's his Flemish name." Chifuyu smiled. "What do you know of him?" Anaton's eyes went open. "Only that he united the several, small groups of independent hacker groups under one banner, that he was very strong and he was our first leader. But the rest is shrouded in mystery and legends." Chifuyu looked surprised. "Do tell."

"Well, the first thing is that we're not sure if Matthijs is dead or not?" Chifuyu felt a chill on her spine. "We don't know what he did. Besides his name and his stories, the man is a mystery. Almost every hacker from his time is dead by now and what we have is only what we have been told by legends. About his life, his powers, we can't find anything back. The hackers only say Kerlongsj is close to him, but I don't know. I can't imagine anyone being as strong as Old Man. Besides you of course." He hastily added it, before Chifuyu could react.

"Anaton, do you think it's possible for Kerlongsj to be a descendant of Matthew?" Chifuyu had no idea on how to explain his expression. Surprised or shocked. "Well, I don't know. I think maybe, but I really don't know. Why do you ask?" Chifuyu shook her head. "Never mind about that. So where do you think Kerlongsj is going?" Anaton shrugged about it and the young boy's smile got off. "I don't know. He never told me and took me with him. Even his gang members, who are his closest friends don't know. My guess he's going to lay flowers on Azalof's grave back home."

Chifuyu had to remind herself Kerlongsj was Flemish and that burning their dead like they did in Japan, was not the way he would say goodbye to their dead. "Anaton? Do you know when Matthew became leader?" Anaton shook his head. "I really don't know. I have asked Kerlongsj about it and he only told me what I told you. But you want to know something." Chifuyu looked surprised. It was like Anaton spoke hesitant. She never heard that from him. It was surprising to hear the young boy like that. "What is it?"  
"I don't want to believe Kerlongsj is a descendant of Matthijs." Chifuyu looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Anaton shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking for his words and gulping a lot. "Well, it's also said that Matthijs was one of the most ruthless and cold man ever to walk to earth. He gave death orders, let his men fight to dead. You know why we treat the pilots so well as prisoners." Chifuyu's eyes went wide open. "You're not going to tell me?" Anaton nodded. "I don't want to say it. I have killed. A lot. And I'll kill a whole lot more. But I would never." Chifuyu hugged the boy when his tears fell down.

"Chifuyu. I don't want to believe it." He said shaky and teared. "Kerlongsj is one of the best and kindest guy I met in my life. The hackers, they're all good men. I like it there. I don't to believe that a monster like Matthijs is Kerlongsj's ancestor." Chifuyu hugged the boy. "Believe me. Me neither." She hold the boy tight, hoping she was wrong about Kerlongsj. Anaton had to cry out for a few minutes. "Chifuyu, why do you ask all this?"

She sighed. "Well, it's a long story, but I don't want to tell you." Anaton looked up to her, back with is fierce gaze. "Why not, I've told you." But he stopped as he saw Chifuyu's gaze. "Listen Anaton, the thing is that the name Matthew Orlejov strikes fear in the heart of a lot of people. You want to know? My great parents used stories of his name to scare us. When I heard you talking about Matthew, it fitted in the pictures I had of him." Anaton blinked more than once. Chifuyu was almost on the verge of crying. Her fear got back. Was Kerlongsj really related to Matthew?

"Anaton. I'm not going to tell you what I was told. You would never close your eyes again in your sleep. Just like you, I don't want to believe that Kerlongsj is related to Matthew." She hoped that. She thought her clan was the worst of humans to walk the earth. But even her older sisters and how hard she saw, her mother and aunts were terrified of what their grandparents told them.

What her clan did over the last centuries didn't even come close at the way Matthew fought them. He didn't not just kill, he slaughtered them and gave them the most horrible deaths you could imagine. Her grandfather even survived one of his attacks, but his arm was never able to return to normal. Matthew just let him alive to spread the word.

She stayed with her arms wrapped around Anaton, until she saw him nodding and let him go. "Anaton, do you think Kerlongsj considers him to be a descendant of Matthew?" Anaton's eyes went open, like Chifuyu had told him a stupid joke and gulped. "I don't know, Chifuyu and I don't want to. At the end of his reign or even now, Matthew is hated by most hackers. We respect for what the man could do, but what he did. It's aesthetic, and believe me, if the hackers would even find out that he is a descendant, our cause would be destroyed." Chifuyu looked surprised on what Anaton told him.

"The only reason Kerlongsj can work with his men like this is because how much Matthew is hated, it's how much Kerlongsj is loved by his men. The way he rules the cause so everyone has the right purpose, he thinks of us as his men, not as replacements, he treats us well. That's why his generals if you want to give his council and his old gang a name work like this. If they even think he would related to Matthew, what would happen you think?" Chifuyu was dumbfounded on how Anaton thought about it.

"It would cause anarchy?" Anaton nodded again. "Yes. The thing is that we would start to hate Kerlongsj for what he is. Chifuyu, I don't want to." Chifuyu held him a tight embrace. She would start doing it as well. She would treat Kerlongsj like a monster for just what his heritage was. She felt herself hypocritical. She wasn't even sure of his heritage.

And he knew of hers. Her heritage was something she couldn't deny. Kerlongsj told some things, but clearly, Kerlongsj had no bright picture of her clan and how they were. She would start to hate him for being the descendant of one man, but in his case, it was one man. Despite the thing Matthew did, it was somewhat in the good of more people. Her clan had slaughtered for centuries and they did that for themselves.

Chifuyu had no idea what to do for now. She laid back in her bed. "Do you think it's best I leave?" Chifuyu looked to Anaton. She silently nodded. The young boy smiled and left. "Chifuyu." She turned to hear Anaton speaking. "I've heard some things of Kerlongsj of your heritage. And I don't think Kerlongsj would hate for what your clan or whatever they were did. He told me." Anaton turned back at the end of the door.

"I don't think I would hate him for being a son or a grandson or whatever his to Matthijs. But if I find out, you start hating him for a thing like that. Or you hate him for the thought that may not be true" He made a vertical swipe over his throat and his face was serious. "I will never forgive for that." Chifuyu was shocked on how Anaton thought of it. The boy smiled again.  
"I'm going to do my homework. I suppose you want to keep this quiet. Give me a call when his back" Chifuyu nodded and looked to the ceiling.

Ichika had escaped his fate of the clan and with Kerlongsj, she could do the same as well. It was so weird, but Kerlongsj let her feel of a girl who she was. He saw the person, but even so, she was who she was. And what she was. She wanted to close her eyes, before she heard an irritating ring tone of her mobile phone. There was only one person with that ringtone on her phone. Chifuyu had no interest of dealing with her, but for now, she could use her hyper active, delusional friend. She just hoped that her friend wouldn't cause problems. "Hey, Chi-chan." A childish and energetic voice said. With a sigh and two finger on her nose bridge, she answered it.

"What's wrong, Tabane?" Chifuyu asked back to her sharp tone. "Ah, Chi-chan. How can you be so cold? I just called to make sure you're safe. I noticed Ikkun's Byakushiki changed. What happened?" Chifuyu sighed on the way Tabane spied on them and it was impossible to hide something. "Do I have to tell you or do you know?" Tabane smiled. "He became a hacker. I understand. Is there something bothering you?" Chifuyu was now glad Tabane was her friend. "Tabane, I want you to look something up for me."  
"Anything for you, Chi-chan." Chifuyu sighed. "Does the name Matthew Orlejov ring a bell?"

It remained quiet for a while and that was weird considering it was Tabane Chifuyu was talking to. "Chi-chan. Please, I don't want to. Looking for someone like him, is not a good idea. I heard a few things of him. Besides that, there is someone here to talk to you." Chifuyu was surprised, until she heard the person speaking on the phone. "It has been a while, Chifuyu." Her eyes went wide open as she heard the voice of someone she never expected to hear again.

Meanwhile somewhere above the Asian continent.

Kerlongsj was flying around on his skateboard, flying over several countries at a huge speed. It was impossible for someone who lived in Japan to fly to Flanders in one day and return the evening. For Kerlongsj, it was not impossible, but it was a damn pain. Still, he wanted it that way. He had to do it. And the rest of the world could get on his back.

Something really important might have even considered him not to go back to his home, but there was nothing to stay. He would waste his entire weekend and would be complete wreck when he got back. Not to speak of the incredible pain in the ass it would cause if someone find out. He was not going to ask. He didn't want to. Besides, nobody should ask for permission on something like this.

If even the Sarashiki and Lee family wanted to stop him, he would have rushed through them. This was something he owned someone. He found Jack looking at him and picking at his ear. Jack didn't agree with his way, but he understood. The small, black bird knew that this was something he should do.

After flying over Greece, he made his haste to get in one line to Flanders. He travelled to the other end of the world and landed in Flanders. "Eindelijk thuis (finally home)." Kerlongsj won't even tell his friends he was back. The reason why he came was now to be alone.

Sure they might have found out why he came back. But that reason was big enough for the Council NOT to call him back. They could figure where he was and they let him. He began to walk and visions of his past returned. He walked at the shore, ignoring the people who might recognized him. He remembered the lane from years ago. It was filled with people. A tear and smile got over his face and he gulped. He smiled to the flat he and Chifuyu went to when she came to see him last summer.

Kerlongsj speeded his paste and walked to the graveyard he wanted to visit. He got in and plucked a few flowers and walked to the place. He got in the place. Countless and countless of gravestones all over the place. Kerlongsj knew where he had to go. He picked the place himself. He stopped at one gravestone.

When he stopped, the guy placed the flowers and made a salute. "How're you doing, Azalof?" He said to the gravestone where his old man laid buried. Kerlongsj smiled at the stone. He knew Azalof died like he wanted. Azalof death was horrific, but the man did so many good things. He died and smiled when he was passing. Still, Kerlongsj missed the man.

He was a boy at the point. He missed Azalof, he still needed him at that point. "I hope you have rest now. And that you're at peace. Still, I want something to ask. Who am I? What am I? Why did you recruit me? What is my bloodline? I miss you. As much as my real parents." Kerlongsj looked at the grave. No one was going to answer it. He tensed up and thought it was his imagination when someone squeezed his right shoulder.

He did not turn his head to the place, hoping he wasn't mistaken. He looked up to the sky with a smile plastered over his face. "I know you're having fun up there." Kerlongsj pulled his hoodie down and made a salute for the grave. "I did a stupid thing. I flew to Japan to give you these flowers, but if I do not, how can I forgive myself. I miss you, but staying at that point won't help anyone. I'll honor you until I can lay beside you. When that time comes, I hope I can bother again." Kerlongsj left.

He saw an old man seeing on a bench a distance passed at the end of the wall. Kerlongsj could count the graves. They began a new line when the year passed. Since Kerlongsj and Azalof came in power, there was a bit difference between their reign and the others.

Kerlongsj was intrigued by the man sitting on the bench. The man was clearly over his fifties. He had a hood over his head with clearly some long grey hair. Some came from beneath the hood he wore. He wore a long grey jacket matching the hair and had a black trouser. His outfit looked a bit like Kerlongsj's own, despite the differences. The older one looked up to the young guy. Kerlongsj was a bit surprised to see someone sitting here at this time, but he didn't mind.

It was more weird to see an young guy like Kerlongsj to visit this than someone who lived some more years. The man waved at Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj had no idea, but something told him that the man was safe.

The younger guy looked to him and walked to the man. "What are you doing here, old man?" Kerlongsj asked politely, but with a smile on his face. "I can ask you the same kid." The man had a friendly grin on his face and a rough voice. Kerlongsj found it strangely familiar, but he couldn't place it where he has seen it before. "I came to lay flowers on a grave." Kerlongsj saw no reason to lie. Besides, why else should someone come to the place?

Still, it was a hacker grave yard. It was weird for someone to come her if you weren't in the order. Kerlongsj was sure he never saw the man.

"Ah, so who was the person?" The older man gestured to Kerlongsj to sit next to him. "A man called Azalof. He was something like a father to me." The old man looked interested to the boy. "What do you mean with something like?" Kerlongsj sighed, but looked to the man. He could see the face. The man had seen horrors in war. Most people wouldn't be able to see it, but Kerlongsj could read it like a book. Besides that, the man was better at hiding it.

He had friendly black eyes with something of a sparkle, some scars on his face, but Kerlongsj was not going to pry in the privacy to look better. The mouth had all teeth, the ears were still intact and there was no loss of skin on the face.

"He was not my real father, but he took care after me after my parents died."  
"That's hard to hear. My sympathies." Kerlongsj couldn't explain why, but this man. He brought something calming, something soothing, something like a family. Kerlongsj smiled at him. "Well, I guess that's how life works. If the life like I suggest we do." The older man nodded. "Yeah, I've seen friends falling around me. I suppose life is harsh for us. Say, I have a question." The man told Kerlongsj. "Do you have strength points somewhere else? Persons who can give you strength. Who will help you." Kerlongsj nodded on it when he thought. Anaton, Chifuyu, Denzel, Thomas, Wannes, Sander. His lover, his son, his gang members.

"Yeah, quit some people. but the thing is, that I'm a bit too young to fight alone. I have friends, but having someone like a mentor would be nice to have. That was Azalof for me."

The older man smiled. "You're from here right? You're a hacker? Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, my name is Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov." The older man stood up. "Listen, Kerlongsj. I have something to ask you." Kerlongsj turned his attention to the older man. His interest was now peaked.

More so because, he wanted to know how the man could get in his feelings. Kerlongsj was a warrior, raised on a battle ground. He grew up there. For some reason, being on a fight gave his something. His blood stared to run adrenaline made his mind automatically calculating solutions. He enjoyed to fight alongside his comrades.

So most of his times, his hear never felt calm. Surely, Chifuyu's attention helped at some degree, but just like him, she was a warrior.

She even faced worse things that him. When the two were together, enjoying their time, it calmed their hearts. But at some times, Kerlongsj had nothing left that could guide him. He was strong, but just like Chifuyu, he was human. And he hated it, but he was just twenty. Some people would be young at this time of their age, but he wasn't. He sat down.

"Now, Kerlongsj. The point is that you have people standing next you. Persons who can rely on you, but you can rely on them. You better ask them for that than handling it alone for yourself. You need to accept that. Staying human is our only hope at moments." Kerlongsj listened. "If you don't accept that, things can get worse. You will lose who you are and it only remains what you are. Kerlongsj turned to the older man. "So you're saying that if I lose who am I, I'll become only what I am?"

The man nodded again. "I've done that. Some people have lost their humanity for just becoming stronger. But by doing so, the people around you will lose that as a person. It's a price not worth paying." Kerlongsj looked up. "I suggest that's the reason you went on a rampage against those families? You lost who you are? Right? And only what left was what you are." Kerlongsj looked with a fearless look to the older man.

"You're quick figuring out who I am despite not even knowing how you look. You're good at this, young pup." The older man sounded almost amused by the younger one. Kerlongsj had the same grin on his face. The man took off his hood, revealing long grey hair. The thickness resembled Kerlongsj own dark blond hair.

"You can say that your biological code resembled mine own. And I had no relatives living. Now you're my grandfather. And your name is Matthijs Orlejov or am I wrong?" Kerlongsj looked to the most dangerous man on the planet, responsible for killing almost eighty percent of the Sarashiki's, Lee and Orimura family. He united the hackers, but even they would have cowered in fear when they would look at the man. The hackers legends who were told about him, it always left Kerlongsj wondering of how much was true.

The older man stood up and looked at Kerlongsj. By what Kerlongsj heard, he had an idea on how strong this man would be and what Kerlongsj had to lose, the hacker leader of the present would face one of the most toughest challenges of his life. He would face the man that was said to be the very first hacker.

And the best hacker till this day. Kerlongsj was not fearful when he stood up and looked at the man. "I've heard a lot of you. Of what you are, what you did. But not who you are, Matthijs. And this talk made me more curious." The man smiled and threw his coat away. The sweater he wore, it was the same one Kerlongsj had. It was only fourthly years older.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you. But still, it appears you take it rather well. You're a descendant of me. I was said to be one of the most cruel man ever to live. And yet, you show no fear, no anger. Only genuine respect. But with an eager to fight and see what I can do."

Kerlongsj smiled at him and he shrugged when he looked back at the man. "You said it yourself. What you are and who you are don't always mean the same. The talk you had with me, I've never wondered more how you were. It makes it interesting. But if you want a fight, I'll give you one." Matthew looked to Kerlongsj and pulled out a hidden blade on the left hand. "Well, bring it on. Kerlongsj Orlejov. I've heard lots of you, but I don't really believe till I see, Flemish Devil."

Kerlongsj took out his blades and turned his right one pivot. "Well, we'll see how good you are. I've only heard legends. See if they match up my rumors, Western Satan." The two of them pulled up their hoodies up. Wind blew over the battle grounds, like doom was coming close.

* * *

Quick update this time. I would have posted this more early, but I decided to throw this on the site. You guys get an update normally next week, but because of circumstances, I want to give you this already.

I want to focus solely and only on the fight. And I don't know if I'll reach the usual then thousand words with the next one ,but we'll find out.

Reminder of the note above and we'll see you guys over a week. Please give me a review and if you guys have an idea sent a pm.

I should stop making promises if they're on the long run, but with the dark arc past, I only have that filled in with Kerlongsj, Anaton, Raton, Kashal and Izolf. I don't have an idea for the other two and it might take till the summer for me getting the chapters done of Kerlongsj and Anaton.

The point I have maybe something worth calling a phantom for the other ones, but a suggestion is more than welcome. Another note, if you give a suggestion about Tizof or Thazalof, you have to put the two together.

* * *

My last note for you guys is that Matthew Orlejov is an OC, but I'm not going to reveal everything here right now. You'll find out soon enough. Those who know, I hope you won't be a spoiler. The reason I put his note up has something to do with my rewrite. The graduated Student.

My OC there, Mattheus Adjzof is NOT Matthew Orlejov. He is not even related to the hackers and in that kind of universe, I have no idea if I'll get the hackers in or not. For now, the safest thing to say is that it's both in the Infinite Stratos fandom, yes and with the same canon characters, but they are two different story lines.  
Something I just wanted to say before I get it flying back at me.

This is something I like to post in. Like some might know, I'm living in Flanders. This is a news article that piqued my interest. Maybe you guys heard of it, but for the ones who don't and I guess that are my readers from over the Atlantic or in Asia.

Not so long a Dutch sniper is arrested for putting in a bullet in the head of several members of a certain organization called the Islamic state. Now, he also trained a few soldiers to fight against those idiots. Now, he is back and arrested for war crimes. I don't know how you guys think about it, but I think they're pretty fucked up.

My dear, stupid, younger sister said it's wrong to shoot people in the head. I don't think you can label that scum as human. The thing I get most worked up about is that we're accepting refugees and those idiots who got back and we treat so soft as we can. At least politicians order us to do. While a man that did what they didn't dare fought against those morons and he got arrested. Man what a bunch of hypocritical fuckers I got as politicians.

Just something I found on the internet and worth sharing my opinion. First update of 2016. The last one was just on 2015. Hope I can get the same job as last year.

Saluut.


	29. Mens of monster (Human or monster)

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

After I was done with my latest chapter, I started on this and began to write on. I finally got back in it and I wanted to get it done. This is definitely one of the largest chapters I've ever done.

Beforehand I got the time to think of Matthew's character. For those who are also familiar with the Orimura clan, it can be hard to imagine someone who's crueller than Izanami or the prodigies. Well, I had a hard time figuring it out. But I have a line what you have to remind when you're reading this.

What you are doesn't determine who you are.

That was something Kerlongsj reminded himself and it kept him safe from freaking out when he learned of Matthew, because some might have seen it coming, others not.

As promised a fight and it will be split up in two parts.

After that, I'll get some more plot in it.

And for those, some will be relieved to know I will let this go on rated M, because of the circumstances are going to force me.

It will give me no excuse of not rewriting this as some had advised me, but that will be a story for another time.

I don't own Infinite Stratos or the OC's of truth be told. Infinite Stratos goes to Izuru Yumizuru. The OC's and ideas of tbt go to imherepresent.

I only own the hacker's concept or my own OC's.

Last note. Matthew is the English translation of Matthijs. When I write him, it will be Matthew, because of his name, but when Kerlongsj refers to him, it will be Matthijs.

* * *

Wind blew, stirring up the hair of the two. It carried the salt of the seas brought in landwards. At the graveyard, it was silent and nobody would come soon. The only ones at the place were just two man, standing and looking at each other. Two man with a history. A history that would now expand. Kerlongsj Orlejov and Matthew Orlejov. The two seemed to smile, looking and calculating each other.

"Before we begin, I have a question." Kerlongsj looked to Matthew. "You can ask."  
"Why? Why did you come here at this day? You knew I was coming? For how much I hate it, you still have a death warrant on your head, despite the fact I have given the order to give up the search." Matthew made an exasperate sigh. Kerlongsj was right at some point.

It was unknown if he was dead, so the hackers would have no problem killing him as Matthew would ever come back to Flanders. "Well, that's easy. I wanted to see. I want to know who is leading my cause now. And I don't see a reason to be disappointed in what you are. You're doing a good job as fourth leader." Kerlongsj bowed his head and led his right hand on his heart. "Wow, thank you I guess."

Matthew grinned at him. Kerlongsj now understood why he seemed so familiar. Because Kerlongsj had the same grin. The grin Kerlongsj father had and now his grandfather had. "I wanted to know who and what you are. If you would have disappointed me, I would have killed you." Kerlongsj looked up. "Oh, so why do we face each other now?" Matthew grinned.

"You're a good lad, Kerlongsj. At least that's how I see you. Who you are, you haven't lost that. And I don't want that you lose that when you'll do the same thing I did. How weird it might sound." Kerlongsj lifted his head to his left, surprised of the words Matthew spoke to him. He had no idea what he meant with that. "But what I've heard what you are, it made me eager. You brought me with what was told of you back into this life. I want to see how good you can fight. How much your rumours of the Flemish Devil match up my legends, the ones of the Western Satan?" Kerlongsj shrugged on the comments, but deep down, he was shedding tears of joy. For the first time, someone who was way stronger than him approved of him.

"So does that answer your question?" Kerlongsj feet stood apart, ready to make or take an aggressive blow. "For some parts. The rest of my questions will be down after this fight." Kerlongsj slightly bended back ready for the attack. Matthew sighed, but made his nanites active. With an extreme speed, he flew at Kerlongsj who was ready for the attack.

For what Kerlongsj realised, Matthew used the left hidden blade. Ready for the impeding attack, Kerlongsj let him. It made contact with his right one who was turned pivot. 'Wow, this power. They didn't lie when they said he was strong. But I'm not a pushover.' Kerlongsj thought as he tightened his left fist and swung with his left blade to Matthew's throat.

Kerlongsj knew that it wouldn't kill him even if he hit target, but for what he learned of Matthew was that the man would not die from an attack like that. Most hackers had a far larger limit to where they could push their bodies to than normal soldiers. Kerlongsj had an uncomfortable feeling that Matthew could go way further, maybe even way beyond what Kerlongsj could do. Kerlongsj could heal him up if he hurt Matthew like that.

It was like the man waited for the attack and then he bended his body back. Kerlongsj would expect a kick on his lower jaw, but was close enough to pull back. Matthew used his free hand to throw an attack to Kerlongsj with a punch. Kerlongsj young age was an advantage he had over Matthew. While the man had seen tougher fights and had fought stronger opponents than the young pup Kerlongsj was in his eyes, Kerlongsj agility by his young age was an undeniable strong point he had over Matthew.

The younger man was also shown to be strong enough to match the Japanese Brunhilde. While that didn't say a lot for Matthew, he had an idea his grandson could match up the granddaughter of the Orimura. He smiled and he fired his attacks. Kerlongsj could avoid them, but when Matthew used his hidden blade, it found a block.

Kerlongsj right hidden blade was made of better materials and by the younger age, he could block Matthew's own hidden blade. He had no time to wonder how Matthew lacked another hidden blade like it normally would be the case. With the rang he would have, Kerlongsj saw it a shame that Matthew lacked a hidden blade on his right arm, but time to wonder about that.

Kerlongsj sharp reflexes helped him to avoid the strong attacks Matthew launched at him. He saw Matthew raising his hand launching a strong attack on Kerlongsj. His right hand blocked it with his pivot blade. The two seem to release both energy when their blades were locked on each other. Matthew strength was higher than Kerlongsj. 'Eh, now I understand how this man killed off every one of the Orimura clan. His strength rise way above Chifuyu. And I guess he is not even trying to kill me.'

Kerlongsj had no idea to see it differently than this. The younger guy launched his left blade at Matthew, forcing him to jump off away from Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj took it built some distance. Matthew slashed at Kerlongsj who was now avoiding his attacks, trying to make sure he wouldn't be caught in another attack. While blocking wasn't such a big issue, Kerlongsj had the idea Matthew could break that off.

For the first in his long time, Kerlongsj had to fight an opponent who had the better on him in Kerlongsj own strong point. Normally, Kerlongsj's brute strength was the only point he needed to survive. Combine that with his raw reflexes, natural agility and almost limitless amount of nanites and you had your answer on how this

Hacker could hold his own against the Japanese Brunhilde Chifuyu. In his head, Kerlongsj was thanking Chifuyu for her training. If he didn't have that, he would not even survive one minute. Matthew launched another attack, but this time, Kerlongsj was a bit swifter and he launched his arm to him making a block. But this time, it wasn't to prevent Matthew for cutting his chest open, but to make Matthew venerable. With the arm out of the way, Kerlongsj threw his left hand at Matthew.

The older man grey eyes saw the blade coming at him. "Nice try." He said before a blinding light made a huge explosion. Good thing that the graveyard lied so far away, so Kerlongsj was the only one to suffer. A huge ball of spiralling energy was made between the bodies and it caused Kerlongsj to get caught in it. Matthew was smiling as he released if from his body. But when the dust got away, he saw Kerlongsj caught in his own ball of energy. Unlike the attack where the ball only consisted of energy, Kerlongsj made a thick shield protecting him.

"Ah, is that the living shield?" Matthew asked. "Fuck yeah." Kerlongsj said when he came down. He cracked his fingers after he was done. "The shield is made of nanites who I allowed to go out my body. And what was that the infamous ball of energy?" Matthew smiled. "Got that right. I'm surprised. You're the first one who can survive such an attack?" Kerlongsj shrugged.

"You think that I'm just a normal hacker. If I couldn't survive that, well, I won't be leader right." Matthew shrugged. "We'll see. But you and I are tired from just a normal blade fight." Kerlongsj nodded on that. The two walked to the bench who survived the attack. Both took off their hidden blades and put them down. "Now, let's get on this with the real hacker fight."

Kerlongsj saw the materials the blade was made with. Old, dusted, but it worked. It was made of metal, while his had leather. Kerlongsj and he walked away from the bench. They left the graveyard. The ball of energy didn't damage the stones, but now, their fight would cause that. When they were far enough, they turned to each other. Kerlongsj and Matthew grinned, they sat back and flung at each other.

Kerlongsj left fist began to light up and it began to deform his hand into a claw. It was caught by Matthew, but Kerlongsj just drove up the power. Matthew made a small canon on his back and he shot. It hit Kerlongsj in the chest and the young boy flew off. It would have destroyed somebody else, but Kerlongsj just got at a tree. He activated a shield for soft landing. Kerlongsj put his hands in the ground.

With a beast roar, his hands began to release energy and they got in the ground. "Cage of the claws." He shouted as he looked to Matthew. The older man grey hair was bent after his head when he saw a cage built around him. They were made completely of nanites. They had sharp ends and each claw was easily ten meters longs. "Oh, this is going to be good." Matthew thought.

Kerlongsj didn't give him the time and he launched them at the old man. Instead of fighting, Matthew placed his hands on the ground and he turned them around. With a huge shock, they landed at Matthew. Kerlongsj saw the dust rising and his mouth fell open. Matthew had made a shield strong enough to wear of all the attacks.

The shield wasn't even cracking and Matthew was laughing at him. "Is that the best you got, Kerlongsj?" The young guy knew that he was taunting him. Kerlongsj shrugged and stood up. Immediately, the claws disappeared and Matthew stood and the shield got down. Kerlongsj cracked his knuckles on that remark.

Matthew knew Kerlongsj wasn't even close of getting down. He had way more in stock. Kerlongsj made a sword of his left hand and released energy in his right. Meanwhile, he made a small canon, similar to the one Matthew used on him. Matthew took his hands together and began to smile at Kerlongsj. The fists of the older man began to light up, similar to Kashal.

The two man stood ready and at the same time, they flew at each other. Kerlongsj swords made a slash on Matthew, only to be blocked by him. It was a good thing the sword was attached on his hand, because Matthew would be able to throw the sword away from him. The two were struggling. While they didn't give in, the ground around them began to crack of the sheer energy the two were using.

Matthew saw Kerlongsj focusing on his left hand, so the other fist just needed a second to make contact with Kerlongsj. An explosion followed and Kerlongsj felt the most excruciating pain for a long time. It was like the man old fist was made of diamonds and with the punch, he wanted to blow Kerlongsj up. With a gurgled cry, the younger guy flew to a tree. He broke to it and he could only end at the fifth one. He couldn't make a shield to stop, because he had to give his nanites the order.

Kerlongsj had two reserves. One was the largest set and he could use them for attacks or healing, but he had to give them the order. It was nothing more than a thought. In fights, it was like they could feel him thinking and changed with him. That's why he was able to change so quickly from his weapons. But now, the pain prevented him.

He was trained to let those nanites take over, even he was hurt. But now, the only thing on his mind was the pain that almost destroyed his thinking. It was like he was mentally broken.

There was a second reserve of nanites. They would act when he was this kind of state, but it was a long time ago since he needed them. For not using them for so long, it was a second restraint on his body. And they were not able to use in this attack.

Those nanites were already busy with restoring the damage Matthew caused. It was the only thing that Kerlongsj had as advantage in a hacker battle. Matthew was an offensive type, he putted everything in his attack. Kerlongsj on the other end was meant to heal in a fight. Sure, he was as good in both ways, but now, his healing was the only thing that could get him going.

Still, the quick healing was an extra block on Kerlongsj and he was lost of his breath. It hurt on two ways. The damage Matthew caused was going away, but the pain of the attack was not leaving. By the quick healing, his body had to adapt on that. Kerlongsj was crushing his teeth, but it failed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" You could hear the scream for miles. Again, they were lucky the two were so far from a city. Kerlongsj was screaming of pain. It was the first one in years. He had been stabbed, shot or burned. He even had an Infinite Stratos that impaled him, but those wounds were nothing compared to the pain Kerlongsj was feeling. It was like he was burning and freezing on the same time.

He wanted to stand back up, but felt something coming up. He opened his mouth and with a disgusted cry, blood and vomit came out his mouth. The sourness mixed with the bitterness was disgusting for Kerlongsj. He stood back up, looking at the man. "Wow, you really are surprising." Kerlongsj had to close his eyes of the pain. The nanites were still busy with healing Kerlongsj.

"I used that attack or at least the same strength to blow away an army of servants of the Orimura. Did I ever told you, they were the only ones I had to pick a bone with." Kerlongsj got his right fist over his mouth and stood back up. The pain was almost gone and he could breathe normal again without his lungs trying to kill him of the pain. "You are the first one to survive. Don't worry. I will wait until you can run again, because I wouldn't use the same strength to kill you if I had to."

"Well, I was… always (paint) doubting what … (grunt) they told. Ah fuck."

Kerlongsj went back on one knee. While catching his breath he brought out the last of the sentence. "of you." Kerlongsj said. His throat was hurt of the scream he shouted. He touched it and saw how the sweater was almost destroyed of the attack. "But you're crazy. That's for sure." Matthew shrugged. "Well, but not cruel. I didn't plan to attack you with that attack, but you showed enough skill. But I made sure I wouldn't kill you with that. That would work against me."

Kerlongsj stood p and looked at him with a shit eating grin. "Okay, in that case." Kerlongsj pulled his arms out and he began to deform his arms. The right this time changed. Well, it didn't change, it just grew, but it had toggling claws attached. Kerlongsj left hand this time was a machine rifle. "I see no reason not to hold back." The firing began and Kerlongsj ran to him, while firing bullets made of energy raining on Matthew.

This time, Matthew was shocked on what Kerlongsj could do. It was not just the firing, the speed that Kerlongsj used to run at him, was unbelievable. It was like he took a boost when he ran at Matthew. The older man tried to avoid him, but Kerlongsj had no problems getting closer. The rapid fire rate caused Matthew to duck and back off.

Still, while experience and strength come in years, agility and speed leave in the years. That was Matthew weak point.

Kerlongsj wasn't meant for the offensive fights he took part of, but the young boy did it nonetheless. And Matthew forgot that it had been twenty years since he took part in a battle like this one. He was still strong and better than most men of his age, but Kerlongsj had ten years passed of fighting. Matthew had twenty years, but between those twenty years was distance built of twenty years of not fighting.

And age took its toll. While Matthew was still dangerous enough for Kerlongsj to be on guard and not play around, he couldn't keep up with the speed and agility Kerlongsj closed his weak points. Matthew had to admit that Kerlongsj was using the better points of him. In a sheer strength fight, Matthew would defeat Kerlongsj in the fourth leader's own strong point.

But it was Kerlongsj he was fighting. The boy knew that whatever speed he had, he had to use to win. Matthew was shocked to see Kerlongsj jumping in a tree and launching him at Matthew. With the punch he delivered on Matthew, he destroyed his rifle he used to force Matthew to stand back. Still, Matthew took the blow rather well.

But it wasn't meant to destroy the shield. Matthew eyes went open as Kerlongsj hacked into his shield and shut it down. When the shield broke down, Kerlongsj swore he could hear Matthew whisper. "You got to be kidding." Time for that was few and Kerlongsj rammed his fist at Matthew. Normally, he'd use that arm to ram in his opponent and then blew him off.

It was most effective against pilot and because they were somewhat similar in the fight, Kerlongsj thought it was a good chance.

It was not because of strength. No, pilots weren't near as strong as Matthew. Kerlongsj had no idea on how strong Chifuyu would be, but the last time they fought and Chifuyu had her Infinite Stratos to match Kerlongsj, a year or two ago, Kerlongsj had to admit that the Chifuyu then had no chance to hold herself of against Matthew.

Still, the attack was flunked.

Kerlongsj eyes went open from the pure shock and pain he felt. "You are really good. I never thought I would use these weapons against another hacker." Kerlongsj saw how the man had two large swords, coming out from the top of his hands. They had a weird shape. The upper line was larger and it made a point on the end of the blade. They were attached on his hands by several lines.

It was like they were carved in the flesh. Matthew pushed the blades forward and they came above his fists by twenty centimetres. It was clearly made to cut down large armies. Like most hacker weapons, they were made out completely of nanites. It gave Kerlongsj a shock. Those weapons were clearly using a lot of energy, so that Matthew could hold them was unimaginable.

The old man made a few moves with them. Kerlongsj knew those were Matthew's most infamous weapons. "What do you think of these? These are the Satan's Swords. My most preferred weapons for the rough work." Kerlongsj gulped. "Holy fuck."  
"You can say the least. Only after creating those weapons, I went on the rampage." Kerlongsj clenched his teeth. This was really his most tough battle ever. He was facing drastic times to defeat him.

He would need drastic solutions. "Jack. I want you to release everything I can control." The bird was shocked to hear his master speaking like that. "I want that you allow my nanites to go out of control. About fifty percent. I will need it."

Kerlongsj asked a lot and it was more than you would think. He had a sync rate for 1000 percent. It was divided by 700 percent for Alesia, despite it being his second program to use. Kerlongsj would use Alesia to back up Devil's Code which contains 300 percent.

While he would use one of the two for his normal fights, he could simultaneously use them for more effects. The largest amount combined would be 600 percent and that is his highest to control. For the last times to fight, he only used one of the two or went to the 300 percent of Devil's Code and would use Alesia for back up.

If he would ask Jack to let the control of his nanites go, it would mean he would use the full 1000 percent. If that would happen, it would mean Kerlongsj would go on a rampage, resulting in the end of the life like you knew it.

By example, if he went out of control there, the world might consider herself lucky if the farthest part North of Alaska would be relatively unharmed.

That's the reason why Kerlongsj would control them so well, but now, facing his grandfather, he had no choice. With a sigh, he began to release the nanites. "I've heard a lot of your Satan's Swords. Let's see how well they match up hidden blades." Kerlongsj cracked his knuckles and like Matthew, his hand began to have nanites.

Just like their normal counter parts, they were made around his hands and he could activate his blades. "Oh, just two knives. I'm surprised you would choose that to face me." Kerlongsj had a grin over his face. "It's not how they look, it's what I made those things up." The two made a circle. Matthew clenched his fists together and his blades went just next to each other.

Kerlongsj lifted his hidden blades up to cover his face and he turned one pivot. After that, Matthew began to calculate. 'His blades are something different, I better be on guard.'

And he was right indeed. Unlike Matthew whose swords are made of nanites, Kerlongsj hidden blades constantly replenish so they would be stronger and formed a shield if he got hurt. They didn't look different, but the amount of nanites used from his two programs gave him the power needed. With the amount used now, Kerlongsj could blow away Japan.

Kerlongsj didn't take a risk. Even against Chifuyu, he never went over a hundred percent. If Kerlongsj would use around 800, it meant Matthew could take that amount. Or that Kerlongsj had the idea to need that amount if he wanted to survive.

The two flew at each other. Kerlongsj left hand made contact with Matthew's. The younger guy forced the older man to let his blades go away from his body and he gave him a head-butt. After that, he began to cut on Matthew. Several small cuts got all over his body. His speed was his only good thing and he had to use it.

Small cuts got over Matthew, but after that, the sword stopped Kerlongsj's attacks. Matthew was a tall man and Kerlongsj noticed how strong he really was if he could stop Kerlongsj's attacks like that. While it didn't see like very impressive, the amount of nanites was highly concentrated. By his ability Sicker, Kerlongsj would be able to cut down somebody.

If his blades didn't crack someone's skull or bones or just destroy their organs by their attacks, the nanites would take over whatever central system he was fighting. He could destroy a hostile Infinite Stratos core or a nerves system if he was fighting soldiers.

That Matthew was painting was nothing more beyond Kerlongsj expectations. Somewhere, he wasn't surprised that someone would stand with the amount of hostile nanites he had in his body. Somewhere else, he found it normal. He was fighting the very first hacker. Matthew was still painting and made a cut towards Kerlongsj, shredding his sweater.

And shedding blood. Kerlongsj back off, looking to his blood and looking up seeing Matthew launching an attack cutting through the shoulder of Kerlongsj. The pain this time was unbelievable. It was like any nanite in his system was going overdrive. Like he was electrocuted, burnt and froze all together in the strongest of each of their own way.

Like his bones were on fire, his mind was freezing and his gut and every other organ was giving the worst pain ever in the way it could hurt him. It didn't end there. His blood was electrocuting him. Count the effect his nanites were healing him immediately and that they were fighting the invaders, Kerlongsj couldn't believe he was sane.

Stronger soldiers would have been driven mad of the pain.

The fact what he after that was more incredible. He looked to the man who was now fighting him, but Kerlongsj could look up. He launched his two hidden blades at Matthew. While his shoulders were cutting deeper in the swords, giving Kerlongsj even more pain, the young guy pushed his hidden blade in the stomach of Matthew.

It was not just the cut, but the huge impact. Matthew blew off with a huge speed. Like an explosion fired from Kerlongsj arms, Matthew flew away. It relieved Kerlongsj with the fact that Matthew swords were out of his shoulders. Normally, you would be dead from an attack like that, but Kerlongsj was still fine and dandy. With a relieved breath, he let his nanites heal him and he felt how his energy was restored. Matthew got back from the way he flew.

He smiled and after that he began to laugh. "That was good, really. It was good on how you reacted at that attack. Well, ready for another attack?" Kerlongsj was grinning. "I need to ask." Kerlongsj looked at the sweater and threw it off, revealing his torso. Matthew only raised an eyebrow as Kerlongsj had scars over all his body. Matthew shrugged.

"Before you ask, no I didn't try to kill you. I am surprised you'd be standing after that attack." Kerlongsj looked surprised. "What do you mean?" Matthew walked to him. Kerlongsj normally would raise his blades, but after he saw Matthew deactivating them, he stopped and let the nanites work only on healing his wounds. "You want to know? Kerlongsj, I've never seen somebody who took my attack head on and who survived. Even the Orimura-clan couldn't take it. They were stronger than the Lee and the Sarashiki's." Kerlongsj shrugged on Matthew's comment.

"They're fucked up if you ask me. Don't give a care what you've done. It can't be close to what you did." Matthew saw Kerlongsj falling on his legs. The aftermath of using so much power was ultimately too much. Kerlongsj looked to Matthew back again. This was his grandfather, the Western Satan, the most dangerous hacker in the entire planet.

Matthew knelt to Kerlongsj, his grandson. Well, he wasn't disappointed. It was no small deal what Kerlongsj did. That the boy couldn't match him in battle was all because he wasn't used to fight someone as high in skill like Kerlongsj. He had no reason to kill the boy. In every aspect he wanted to test Kerlongsj.

Matthew had the idea Kerlongsj wouldn't kill him if he was at the end of his blade. "You know. You do surprise Kerlongsj. Your fight was brief, but I've seen what you did. Tatsuya was said to be the strongest ever to live." Matthew supressed a grin. "I've let him alive with wounds to spread the word. It was easy." Kerlongsj got a hand of Matthew. "Can you get up, young pup?"

Kerlongsj nodded and took the hand. "Thanks, Old Wolf." He spoke with a soft smile. "Matthijs. Duck." Kerlongsj pushed the older man down out of the way of the bullet. Matthew saw the bullet splitting a tree. "What the?" The two men looked around and saw several men coming out the bushes. Kerlongsj went to stand back to back at Matthew.

Their attackers were dressed in black clothes and they got weird masks. Instead of eyes, they had weird orange lights in front of their eyes. Kerlongsj looked to Matthew with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think they're here for a play of carts. I hope you have enough energy for rocking their world." Kerlongsj asked. "Is that something of a new expression of fucking them up?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yep. Ready?" He asked Matthew.

More and more ninja's if they were that filled the space. "I count over hundred people, how much do you have?" Matthew asked Kerlongsj. "Same here. It's 80 to 1. Let's get all out." Kerlongsj pulled out his hidden blades while Matthew's Satan Swords were appearing.

"There will be no way you idiots will defeat us. Attack." The leader shouted. With a battle cry, the ninja's attacked the two hackers. "Let's rock." Kerlongsj said. He went to one ninja. In one attack, Kerlongsj rammed his blade in the chest, destroying the heavy armour. After that, he went on for the skull and he broke it like an egg. After that, he turned his left blade pivot and cut open the face of another one. After that, he went on to the next. He pushed his blade under the skull and rammed in the ground.

The Flemish Devil found himself surrounded by a large group, but Jack as he weren't afraid. He turned his blade pivot and let nanites coming out of his system. His dark blond hair got up and down and with a smile on his face, he looked to them. When one of the ninja's attacked, Kerlongsj parried his sword from behind him and threw it up. He turned to the man and with his other blade, he went to the skull. With the blade in it, Kerlongsj cut him open.

Matthew was smiling. His grandson surely inherited his fighting spirit. He looked around. As the older man, he got less enemies to face as his younger companion. "You think you won't need as many man to take me on. You're fucking wrong." He smiled and looked at the men. "Someone offered quite a price for your heads. Now, you're tired, you and that boy, won't be able to stand a chance."

Matthew shrugged on the remark, but he made a bloodthirsty grin. "You think. I guess you weren't born. I'm the man that destroyed the family that paid you and the boy is my descendant. You are the one who's going to die." His swords were active and he rammed them at the man. Bones could be heard crushing as the sword destroyed the lungs and ribs that protected them. After that, he went after the next one. While the man fell with a gurgle, Matthew turned around and decapitated another soldier.

After that he jumped up and used his swords to land at someone else. Most of the men he faced were afraid of the bloodied style Matthew used. It was way more different from Kerlongsj. Matthew turned around after that. He saw a ninja throwing the chain of a kusarigama at him. With just sidestepping, his attacker pulled it back and Matthew had the time to duck. While he looked at the man he used the kama part to strike at him.

Matthew didn't hesitate and used his sword to cut off the hands and rammed his other one in the chest. From that point, Matthew took the offensive by using both his blades to attack. He saw a man coming at him with a sword again. Matthew didn't hesitate and by kneeling, he could avoid the impact. The feet of the man were cut off and before the man had noticed it, the chest was separated by the sword.

Matthew stood up and looked around. Just like Kerlongsj, he found himself surrounded. Not that he minded, it was easier to cut loose without worries. He saw the men pulling up several weapons. He never had an idea why those kind of people had so many different weapons. Wasn't it easier to train several soldiers in one kind or in similar kinds of weapons? Before he could react, a Ninjato crossed his chest. He avoided it and kicked the man on the wrist forcing him to open his hand.

After that, the skull was broken, Matthew's speed surprised the ninja's. For what they saw of the fight, Matthew relied on strength more than on speed. Where that was not a wrong way of seeing Matthew's powers, it was a very wrong way.

If the ninja's were like Kerlongsj than yes, Matthew would stay focussed on strength play. The reason why he didn't use speed was because he knew that his speed couldn't match up Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj relied on that in the fight, because Matthew was just way stronger than him, so he had little more than an option to rely on his speed to match up.

But Kerlongsj wasn't normal and Matthew knew that. The speed the ninja's would use to outsmart him was ineffective as Matthew was faster than them. Despite his older age and that time claimed some of his best abilities, it didn't make the man weaker. When he would fight Kerlongsj in his prime, the young pup had no chance of winning. But now, with his speed and reflexed lower, Matthew had to rely on the strong points he had.

Matthew was still strong and he was fast for his age. While he wasn't as good as his younger version, there weren't that many people who could be close of hurting him. Whatever those ninja's might have been told about him, it was nowhere near the truth. Taken, Matthew and Kerlongsj fought quite a bit and he had energy lost in the fight, but not the point, Matthew wouldn't be able to get out alive.

Still, he was glad the young pup was still fighting with him. In his own, even he, the Western Satan, would have no way to win this fight.

When two soldiers attacked Kerlongsj with spears, the young man jumped out of the way. When landing on his hands, he got back up quickly enough and he rammed one blade in the back of the head when he passed the man. The other one spear was parried and he shoved the remaining blade in his throat, cutting it. Kerlongsj then went on to another. While cutting the defences with the pivot blade, he shot open the mouth with the straight blade.

He then kicked on the knee of another soldier and shoved the two blades together in the chest. Luckily, he worked with the hidden blades who were small and clean. Bigger weapons would have caused the chest to go open and blood to spill on the young man. Kerlongsj saw two men coming from behind the fresh corpse.

He could stop one by getting his left blade in the throat and shoved the right one in the hand of the other attacker. Paralysed by the pain, Kerlongsj turned the corpse to sweep the feet away of the soldier. When his other attacker laid on the ground, he used his right blade to cut open the chest. When another soldier attacked him from behind, Kerlongsj stopped the kunai used by the attacker by grapping the wrist.

Pushing him away, Kerlongsj made a turn of 180°, slicing the throat open with his right blade and turning his other blade at the back of the head. Another spear man attacked him, but with another parry, Kerlongsj got the man down. Turning his right one pivot this time, he went after the man and with a jump, he ended the life of the man.

After seeing his grandfather doing fine, Kerlongsj took his blade, got it at the back of a head and with his free arm, he broke the neck by using a hold. After that, it took little more than a few cuts to kill another fighter. Before the man's warm corpse hit the ground, Kerlongsj had rammed the face open of a new one. Moving on quickly, he rammed his blade in the chest and turned the man around, causing him to lose control of his movements while ramming the pivot blade in the shoulders.

The ninja's began to see their fault. While Kerlongsj and Matthew fought like animals against each other, nowhere were near the point they had to take a rest. Sure, if the man would have faced pilots or Extrems, the two would have surely succumbed, but not when they were fighting normal persons. Kerlongsj as Matthew were used to the way the fought. It was easier for them now to see the other one's true ability.

Matthew found it shocking Kerlongsj could hold himself against so many man, despite being a supportive and Kerlongsj found it weird to see Matthew fighting like he was born on a battlefield.

When two sword men attacked Kerlongsj, it took just a second for the boy to form an attack. He stopped one attacker and broke the sword. The other one was stopped as well. By the high speed, both lost control of their feet and fell on the ground.

Kerlongsj breath begun to broke up. His energy went down and he would like to have some help. He cracked his knuckles and rammed his hand in the ground. For a short period time, he made a circle of energy, cutting of several of attackers. Matthew backed down to stand with his grandson. "Kerlongsj." He asked concerned. If Kerlongsj couldn't hold his own till now, it was clear both the fight he had and this was taking its toll.

Kerlongsj cursed on his idiocy. He had been taking hits and since the last weeks, he had no quiet times. He had a week extra time, but would need more if he wanted to survive. He turned to Matthew. "At the end of your rope, kid?" Kerlongsj nodded. "It's been a bit too busy in Japan." Matthew looked surprised. "Why aren't you using your fullest power?" Kerlongsj shot a look at him. "What do you mean?"  
"You're not using Devil's Code at its fullest. You're using just the ninth circle and not the nines." Kerlongsj got back on his knee. "I don't follow."  
"You use the energy coming from opening it. Don't you know you can use all nine circles at the same time and combine the energy?"

Kerlongsj never considered that as a possibility, but he found himself incredibly stupid at the time. "Eh, I never thought about it." Matthew grinned. "Well, it's good thing you're going to spend some time with me." Kerlongsj looked back at him, but found his legs giving in. Matthew could just smile at him. "For if you don't know. I was the one who created Devil's Code and gave you the gist of Hell's Fire. You better call your little brother that you'll be staying with me for a while." Kerlongsj looked back.

"What do you propose?" He brought out. "You can open the ninth. Let's work together." Matthew and he stood back to back. "Hacker technique. Legal. Orlejov's unique. Nine circles." The two chanted.

Just like he did on the school, Kerlongsj began to expand the energy. It was nothing like the school. This time, the energy reached further and further. Eventually, both Matthew and Kerlongsj energy reached full level. They pulled their hands in the ground and the energy expanded. It took every enemy with them. Kerlongsj felt himself too tired to stay awake. "Sorry. I shut down." He brought out.

Matthew looked content to what he and his grandson did. "That he is tired isn't abnormal. I hoped he could do better, but considering the shit he pulled the last weeks, it's nothing normal Kerlongsj would need his rest. "I think it's time you learn some things, you dumb young pup." Matthew took Kerlongsj in his arms, seeing the boy flying off. He made a skateboard and the man flew off with an extreme speed.

He looked to the jackdaw on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him. That would be contra productive. He has to rest and we'll do the rest later." Jack looked back to the older man with a questioning look. "Jack, don't worry. Kerlongsj and you went through a lot. It's time for me that I help him.

Were it his skills growing old, he being tired from the fight or he feared for Kerlongsj safety, he didn't notice six women who were hiding in the bushes. The six girls came out. The prodigies would have never have been afraid, not even for their own mother or aunt who was said to be the most cruel and bloodthirsty person on the planet. But what just happened, the butcher, the Western Satan, was back. The man who killed most of their family and brought an end to their reign. They saw how he cut down their soldiers like they were nothing.

Matthew Orlejov, one of the most, dangerous and feared man of the planet who just went on a rampage against one person left. They were following Kerlongsj hoping to kill the boy, but with Matthew appearing, they let their soldiers fight, hoping they would fall. Still, the two man had fought like lions and they had took down their army. Now, with Matthew alive and Kerlongsj safe, the plan they had for the world would be undone.

They held the world against the throat for as long men dawn, but he cut that down. One man raised up against their armies and he destroyed them alone. No one could withstand the power he used in his hands.

Their traditions, their ways, their bloodlust, it was nothing compared to that man. They were thinking he couldn't hurt them, but he did. He cut them down like they were nothing. Their long lineage was unable to hold himself. They were thought of like Devil's. Then that man must have been an Angel of Death. They heard the stories from their parents like they were told by their parents.

And from what they saw, those legends were true. They saw how their best soldiers were cut down like canon flesh. What was most surprising was that man who said to match their grandfather and he only lived by the man's mercy was something surprising. The same man that killed so many people took the boy that was lying on the ground up and carried him away.

It was so weird that the man who fought had no malice. He only saw it as right to fight and kill.

Kerlongsj found it weird himself as his thoughts were lying in that idea when he was sleeping. The legends told about Matthew were always of what he did, not who he was. His lineage was a mystery, the man himself even more. Who was Matthew Orlejov?

Matthew landed at a small house, hidden between the border of Luxembourg, Belgium and Germany. It was in the mountains and Kerlongsj could rest. It was simple from the outside and easy to overlook. Inside was only a bed, a table and a lot of computer hard ware and software that it would put most intelligences to shame.

Matthew put Kerlongsj in the bed and checked him. He didn't have the extreme abilities of healing of Kerlongsj, but he had more than enough to get the boy back on his feet. "Hm, his blood loss is almost gone thanks to his nanites, his strength is growing back, he just need to rest." Matthew pulled the blanket over his grandson and made a cross over his head. After that, he worked on the computers in the back.

He made a call to a certain someone. "Yo, it's me." A surprised voice came over from the phone. "Look, I know of the hour difference, yes, yes. Don't make a ruckus over it. This is important. My grandson maybe." The voice stopped. Matthew sighed. "Do you mind if I fill him in over your family? Oh and if you can drop by in the coming days. Or better in the coming hours" After a second, he heard the voice explaining a few things.

"Yeah, I know it's unique, but we need to be sure about it. Ah, you can come over, great. Bring her with if you can. Of course, I know, it's weird, but it's worth investigating this. Do you even realise what's going on? Your second youngest niece is the first one in three generations as far I know your family who has no desire to fuck her younger brother. And do you even understand on how ironic it is when it's my grandson we're talking about. My descendant." He heard someone yelling at him.

Thank whatever God that was somewhere he didn't learn Japanese. "Don't be so mad. It's the truth and no, it's okay if you take her with you. It's still me we're talking about. But don't mention me."

After that he close the call. "Man, those girls." He saw the boy sleeping. "You're unique in more than one way. I hope you know that, Kerlongsj."

Hours later.

The evening came quickly enough and it went into night. It was close around the time Matthew expected Kerlongsj to wake up. It was easily past two o'clock in the full midnight. Matthew looked to Kerlongsj and checked his watch. "He should wake up by now." He thought out loud and he was right. Kerlongsj woke up by opening is eyes and looking around. His clothes were gone, his wounds treated and his energy restored.

"Matthijs." The young man muttered. "Good night, Kerlongsj. How do you feel?" Matthew asked. "A lot better. Matthijs, what happened after our fight?" Matthew took a chair and went to sit next to Kerlongsj. "We fought and you did really good. You were better than everyone else I faced and without your help, I was done for. Well, considering the fact I didn't want you to die." Kerlongsj looked puzzled on the way Matthew spoke to him.

"Don't look so surprised. I didn't want you to die. That would be stupid. You've done a great job. Your hidden blades is strong enough to match me up. And you killed enough of those bastards to prove you're capable enough of blood shedding without losing yourself." Kerlongsj smiled. "Look, Kerlongsj. Shouldn't you make a call to somebody? Because, you're going to stay here till Wednesday." Kerlongsj would protest, but he nodded. He finally found Matthew, he had to use his time wisely this time. "Eh, fine by me, but I have no way to contact somebody."

Matthew looked surprised and he crossed his arms. "What about internal link? That should work." The older man asked really surprised. Kerlongsj laughed at it. Hahahaha, yeah, but not over water. And not as far as Japan." Matthew laughed. "Oh right. We had problems with that when I was leader. Still, it doesn't work." Kerlongsj nodded. "Yep, can I borrow something?" Matthew walked to his desk.

He lifted a smartphone up and threw it at Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj caught it and with his nanites, he reached Chifuyu. He hoped she wouldn't me mad at him, because of his absence. Luckily, a concerned voice got at the phone. "Kerlongsj?"

"Hey, Chifuyu." He responded casually, glad she wasn't mad. "Where are you?" Kerlongsj looked to Matthew, but that man shrugged with a smile over his face. "Safe. Look, I'll be later home. Anaton can do most of the healing. Yeah, okay. Sorry I'll be home normally Wednesday." He looked to Matthew who nodded.

Kerlongsj closed off. "Who did you call?" Matthew asked interested. "Don't kill me, but it was Chifuyu Orimura." It was a good thing Kerlongsj told his grandfather not to kill him, otherwise Matthew would have done that. At least that's what he thought, but he saw Matthew smiling "Is that the odd duck in the bite with that family? Well, I guess she would be." Kerlongsj got puzzled on Matthew's response.

"I know who Chifuyu is. And believe me, I know a lot more of her history than you do. After all, I was the one who slaughtered out her entire family. How ironic that you, my grandson, is her lover now." Matthew was looking some things up in his head. "Hey, isn't Ichika of something related to her?" Kerlongsj found it weird that Matthew, master hacker, didn't know of Ichika. "Yeah, she ran away with Ichika. Later, he would become the very first male pilot. But you know that story." Matthew made a grin. "So, an Orimura and an Orlejov are siding together once again. Never thought I'd live to see that happen. She's your lover, right?" Kerlongsj nodded on the question.

"Yeah and you might be mad, but Ichika asked me to make a hacker of him." Matthew became a bit more pissed, making Kerlongsj even more afraid. "Anything else that I should know?" Kerlongsj lifted his hands till his lungs in exasperation. "Yeah, not so long ago, I've saved the youngest sister, Madoka, from the clan as well. She and Chifuyu know of it and they learned of you. Ichika don't. And if I can be frank, I don't know a lot of you. So, we have three Orimura who are my allies"

Matthew crossed his arms in the chair. "What about the legends you heard of me?" Kerlongsj hands went in the blanket as he sat up. "Well, I've never believed them completely. I don't think someone who was a hacker could do so much wrong. Well, it's just. I want to hear the story from your part." Matthew sighed. "Look, Kerlongsj." Suddenly, the strong man who said to be the strongest human on the planet, looked nothing more than an apologetic and broken person.

"I've done things you would never forgive me if you knew about it and." He looked away. "I'm not going to tell you." Kerlongsj understood that it was the man privacy. "Look, Matthijs. I don't want that you tell me of what you've done at the hackers place. And I'm not going to ask about that, I'm happier not knowing, but I want to know this. What have you done in Asia? And more importantly. Why?"

Matthew looked to his knees. He didn't want to tell Kerlongsj, but now, the young pup was right to know. "You would hate me for what I've done." Kerlongsj sighed in exasperation. "Matthijs. Listen. What you've done, is over, it's passed. I'm not giving one shit of what you've done. I just want to know why. Why did go on a rampage there and what's with the Orimura clan?" Matthew smiled. "You've met Chifuyu, right?"

Kerlongsj nodded. "She's strong, right?" Again Matthew got a nod from his grandson. "The rest of the Orimura's is the same deal. Or worse I think. Strong and bloodthirsty. They don't have respect for human life like we do. Honestly, I didn't care a lot about it in the beginning. And the details are for later of the fight. What do you know?"

Kerlongsj pondered on that question. "Well, I know that it's an old clan and really strong. But indeed, no respect for human life or life in general. That's everything, but what's so funny you're laughing?" Matthew sat back and after that, he walked to Kerlongsj. "You know, Kerlongsj, you really should know something." The boy looked surprised. "It's something I learned when I fought the clan head. You want to know something of the Orlejov family. Our way is adoption of a lower generation. It's a tradition that we use and it goes back to two branches starting with two heads. Me and you are from the first line, the line of the first family, Izof, Azalof and Anaton in the other line. It's to protect the younger guys. To prepare you for the rough live you're going to have."

Kerlongsj laid back. "Go on."

"Well, we still got this tradition. I adopted Izof after your father left the order. I let your father leave to protect you from the problems I caused. I'm sorry that it didn't work out that way." Kerlongsj shrugged. "It's too long ago that I can be hurt by that." Matthew nodded. "Okay, I understand. After Izof was adopted, I left the order. Believe it was to protect our group. Izof and Azalof were strong, but nowhere near your strength now. Azalof adopted you later when they found out of my lineage. They thought it has ended with me. Boy, how wrong they were"

Kerlongsj nodded again. "You didn't remember, but they wanted to kill you just for being my descendant. Luckily, I learned of it and I was there at the time. You don't remember me, because you were unconscious at the time." Kerlongsj eyes went open. "Did Azalof want me dead? But he." Matthew squeezed Kerlongsj shoulder. "Yeah, but I was there at the time and let Azalof swear he would protect you. If I would find out he didn't." Kerlongsj felt sick. "Fuck him." His eyes began to tear. That man was his father and he left him to die. He wanted him to die.

"Kerlongsj. It was not his choice he wanted you dead. It was the goddamn council running the place at that time and they clouded his thinking. I've made sure you were safe, protected by me. I changed it so that most would accept you. Nowadays, the hackers see you as fit. But I have more worse news for you." Kerlongsj made a bitter laugh. "Let me guess. "Azalof didn't point me as his successor." Matthew sighed and nod his head. "I'm sorry to say this, but Azalof did not point you, but Alesh. Adopting you was the worst thing for him to happen. Even when he cared for you as person, but what he saw, unlike the other hackers was the offspring of me. He wanted to destroy that."

Kerlongsj looked the older man. "So you made it that way I would be elected?" Matthew nodded again. "Kerlongsj, the reason I've done that is easy to explain. The reasons I made the hackers is not because of the Infinite Stratos. No, it's only made that way by you and Azalof. You might not know it, but every country, every organization, I might say this whole fucking planet is controlled by that same clan your lover came from." Kerlongsj gulped.

"Nowadays, the hacker are the strongest group and most likely only ones who could face that clan in their own. At least not in every aspect, but we have enough numbers to match up theirs. And you don't know it, but I made that group to protect our world from theirs. But I was making the hackers first, but something happened and I went on my rampage and then I came back for completing the group I went in exile." Kerlongsj nodded again.

"Now, why did you went on that rampage and why didn't you kill them all? Why leave twenty percent alive? Wouldn't it be easier to end it? To stop this madness." Kerlongsj felt a slap on his cheek and his eyes went open. He looked to his grandfather. "You think it's easy to kill people and not to feel as a monster. No, isn't. The reason, Kerlongsj I let them alive was to warn them. It's a dilemma." Kerlongsj quick healing made it easy to forget the slap. "I've let them alive, because it would a dilemma between complete anarchy and complete control. They control the world longer than we do and have more strings running. By killing them it would cause the very end of the world like we knew it. That was a choice I couldn't make. I had no right for that. Besides, I have helped Tatsuya with the fight." Kerlongsj stood up. "Okay, now make it summarised and explain later in detail."

Matthew smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get it. I've told you of adoption. You went on with that." Kerlongsj nod again. "Yep, Anaton. He's a lot to me. I couldn't choose who is more important to me. He or Chifuyu." Matthew nodded again. "Look, it's cruel to say, but the reason we Orlejov remained strong was because besides our normal ways, we adopted new blood in our family. We have a nose in our training to find strength. The Lee and Sarashiki don't care much for us and we don't for them, but we are a mirror or a completely way to the Orimura. What I'm going to say is going to rock your world like you might call it."

Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "The Orimura's strength is incest." Matthew just said it like that, but Kerlongsj eyes went wide open. "Eheha, what the? Come again."

Matthew sighed. "It's a long story, but let me point to you that from the time I met Tatsuya and we fought and I spared his life, he and his wife or sister, pick on how you fill it in, got four girls and one guy born. From those children, well, you got nine children. The youngest one, the boy, has given his four sisters those nine children. And Ichika, Chifuyu and Madoka belong to those children and Ichika is thought to have the same trait as his father. At least that's going to awake around now." Kerlongsj was still shocked and he felt like he wanted to puke. "Ugh, that's disgusting. How is that even? What the fucking hell?"

"I let you know for not puking, Chifuyu and I guess that as well the girl, Madoka, are both not affected by Ichika. Well, Madoka is a special case in her own way from what I've heard of my contact, but you are the reason for Chifuyu." Kerlongsj got even more a surprise.

"You've noticed something with Chifuyu." Kerlongsj nodded on that response. "Yeah, around some time, she is more, I don't know." Matthew looked up with a smile. "She goes into heat, if you want to give it a word. They're good at hiding it and I mean really good, but you, Kerlongsj, you can shut down the effect. Or no, you don't shut it down. You turn it towards you. You cause her to focus her instincts on you. Course, she fucks you senseless, but it's better than she would fuck her brother senseless." Kerlongsj laid back with a grin on his own face. On it was as well humour and horror. "That's one way of putting it. But how did you find out?"

Matthew smiled, but got a text. "Well, someone with more info on that subject comes in two hours. I'll tell you the story what happened on the day." Kerlongsj looked up.

"The Orimura clan of the generation of my time consisted of three guys and one daughter. The youngest guy, Tatsuya was exiled from the clan of his lack of power at the time. He went in exile on an island, but got off. Believe me when I tell you that he was the one that killed almost the Orimura clan. Not me, I just destroyed the whole place and I killed a lot, but not the clan itself. I wanted the same thing after all, but there is a big way between killing, what we Orlejov's do and." Matthew didn't want to tell and Kerlongsj understood that by crossing his arms.

"Matthijs, you still haven't given me the answer why you wanted to kill those three families?" Matthew sighed. "We were actually with four families around that time. The Orlejov family was the family in control of the Western region in Europe with eye to America. We weren't as long as them at the time or as sophisticated, but we lived there for as long we owned the earth and rocks. Close to my fifteenth birthday and the near completion of the uniting of hackers in the underground what was our army, our family was slaughtered. Both our lines till the few that remained. Me and Izof. You, Azalof and Anaton weren't born at that time. It was the Orimura's idea, but the Sarashiki and Lee went in." Kerlongsj looked outside. "Bastards."

"That's the least you can say. The reason why we were killed was because, the Orlejov family wanted to give the people power to determine their own lives. That we would allow them to live their lives in freedom. We wanted to be free to rule for the people. But the others didn't and they didn't give the time to talk. After that massacre of our family, I went to Japan and I found Tatsuya when he was trapped on an island. Despite our hatred for each other and while he was thirteen and I was fifteen, both of us made a surprising allegiance. I wanted the clan to be killed, he wanted to be on the throne and kill everyone else as well, save his sister. We attacked during the time his sister was wedding. She was the only one that had sympathy with Tatsuya. I brought him there and together, we fought and he killed his father and brothers after a bloody fight. Still, the way he did. It's then I went mad."

Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow." Matthew rushed through the hair of his grandson. "Well, the trait of us, Orlejov's, are two things that makes us so different from the Orimura clan. It's what you can see as mirror. Those traits makes us unique as two families. Theirs is cruelty and perfection. Ours is empathy and free growing of skill. With skill, I mean that we're not training our children to be perfect like theirs. With skill, you can always grow further till you want to stop." Kerlongsj saw his grandfather smiling. "I'm curious when you and Chifuyu would have children. What trait would win?" Kerlongsj got embarrassed. "Matthijs." He whined. "That ain't funny. And we're not that thing. We have still children to raise"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But going on. After Tatsuya was done with his father, he stabbed me in the back. I survived, it would take more than to kill me, and he was surprised by that. He and I fought almost like we two did with the only difference you could hold yourself well enough. Our fight caused almost his home to be destroyed. Actually, I pulled that stunt. In the end, I think only a few servants, his sister and he were alive or as good as that. Well, I wanted to kill him, but his sister stopped me. While I could have won from her and killed him in the process, I agreed on her plea to let him alive. In return, they had to leave me alone. And that they would stop ruling the world like they were doing She agreed, but only after I cut his arm, nearly off with Satan's swords, I was satisfied. Tatsuya changed after that, but he and I, well, we started on fights."

It was Kerlongsj's time to squeeze the shoulder. "That is something that had be done way sooner. What happened after that?"  
"I left the place and the warning that if they would go back to their methods, well."

"I get the idea. You did the same with the Lee and Sarashiki for taking part in the destroying of our family?" Matthew nodded. "Yep and I let alive those I saw worthy of letting alive. And I let them spread the legend of me. Kerlongsj. Listen, this is where you come in."

Kerlongsj looked surprised on the comment. "The reason that I want you to be leader is the same reason I went in exile. The generation that came after Tatsuya, his 'children', well, they wanted me dead for what I've done. With me, the hackers came as target. I didn't want my group be attacked of my idiocy. So I left, the hackers had to run the place after me. That you became leader of the hackers was in not in my calculations, but only later." The man patted Kerlongsj on his head.

"That you would use our cause an answer to the Infinite Stratos is something I can understand. Actually, I hoped that would happen" Kerlongsj looked back to the older man. "Look, you are a descendant, screw that, you're an Orlejov as much as I am." Kerlongsj sighed.

"Matthijs. Might if I ask you another question? If those legends are true of how you slaughtered those clans, in how easy it was, why didn't you kill me and let me alive in our fight?" Matthew smiled to Kerlongsj. "Because I wanted to see you in a fight. When you fight, you're at nature. You feel at home. But you didn't lose yourself in the way I did. I wanted to test out how good you really are and how well you can fight. You haven't lost who you are. And I will stay around to make sure you grow without that happening. Kerlongsj. I also placed some limiters on you." After a pause, he went on. "I don't want that you lose yourself. You have enough power to kill that family. But I lost mine when I did. I want that you don't."

Kerlongsj lifted his head. "You mean? With the limiters, letting Anaton, my gang, his crew, Chifuyu?"

"Yes, you'll need them to win."

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to explain that to Chifuyu." Suddenly, the door went open. Kerlongsj made a weapon in his hand. "Don't worry. It's my guest." Kerlongsj looked surprised, but was stunned by seeing a woman entering.

It was a women in her early forties, she had long blond hair, resembling some of his own, but not as brown as his. Her eyes were dark blue and her white skin was breath taking in one way. She wore a lab coat and had a green jacket under it.

She smiled at Matthew, but made a respectful bow to the man. "You don't need to explain. I've taken her with me." Kerlongsj saw Chifuyu coming from behind the woman. "Chifuyu? What the?" The Brunhilde sighed. "Sorry, I got a call from the woman you're seeing here and they picked me up."

"Did they just let the most powerful Brunhilde go from the ISA?" Kerlongsj asked at a joking tone. Chifuyu shrugged, but was somewhat smiling on his reaction. "Anaton knows of it and he's taking care of it." Kerlongsj turned to look at Chifuyu. "Sorry for the shit I pulled you through." Chifuyu went to sit next to him. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. We're in this together. Besides, I heard of my aunt. It was my family."

"Aunt?" Kerlongsj asked, but Matthew's hand went in front of Kerlongsj, preventing him from attack Shiori. "Don't worry, my boy. Just like Chifuyu ran away, Shiori did the same. I saved her from that clan. How're you doing nowadays, Shiori?" She smiled at him. "It's still weird to believe you are the person that took down our family. And that you of all people would have saved me from that life." Matthew offered Shiori his chair, Chifuyu went to sit on the bed next to Kerlongsj. Matthew went to lean at the table.

"Why did you bring your niece with you to my grandson?" He asked in a distrustful tone. "How do you know I'm her niece?" Matthew gave her a were-you-born yesterday look. "Really, I'm Kerlongsj grandfather and first hacker. Pipe down for a bit, girl." Chifuyu went to stand up, but felt Kerlongsj's hand around her shoulder pushing her down.

"First of all. We should introduce ourselves for the person that doesn't know us. Shiori, could you please begin?" Shiori looked to Kerlongsj. He was the only person who didn't know her. She walked to him and leant to him. Kerlongsj did everything he could not to look at her cleavage. "Interesting. You are a very interesting boy. Well, my name is Shiori Orimura. I'm Chifuyu's aunt and I'm a scientist on the IS. I'm helping Tabane now. Just like Chifuyu and your grandfather said, I' m a runaway of the Orimura clan and I'm here, because of Matthew. You learn the rest of me later." Matthew shrugged and smiled at Chifuyu.

"Right, my name is Matthew Orlejov. I'm Kerlongsj grandfather and before you ask, little girl, I'm the one who killed your family two generations ago and I was the one who kicked Kerlongsj in that bed after our little match." Chifuyu looked from Matthew to Kerlongsj. Her shock was to read over her face. "You did that to Kerlongsj?" Chifuyu couldn't believe someone could take down Kerlongsj like it was nothing. The young man shrugged. "He wanted to test me out. Now, why did you come here, Shiori and take Chifuyu with you?" Shiori had a pleasant smile.

"Well, it's because the history our clan and your family have. Just like Chifuyu, I want Ichika to be free of our blood rotten past. My goals are similar to Matthews. Knowing that he is stronger than everyone else in our clan, I chose him to help me." Chifuyu got up with her mouth that fell open. "He is stronger than mother?" Shiori had again her smile on her face who almost was turned in laughing. "Chifuyu, I told that Tatsuya, your grandfather is still seen as the strongest in our clan despite his wounds inflicted by the man you're seeing. Of course, that man is stronger than your mother."

Matthew smiled on her response. "Your aunt is overestimating me. Sure, there was a time I could take your clan on, but now, I'm too old for that to fight alone. I'm still good, but to the same thing I did years ago in my own, no. I'm too old for that. So for now, I tested how good Kerlongsj is. But that is not the reason you're here, right? Shiori?" The older of the two Orimura shook her head. "No, it's weird that Ichika's aura or Reiki like we called it has no effect on Chifuyu." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "What is that actually? Reiki's?'

"It's a bio energy and best used in battles. It gives unamiable strength and an the impossibly to kill us. When you kill us, we don't have effects as death as normal people. Our Reiki grows. At least, the Juuka Reiki does. In return, we become mentally unstable. Me and Chifuyu and all our siblings have the Juuka Reiki, leading to violent outbursts." Kerlongsj was fascinated by the story and listened to it like a child.

"Junsuina Reiki has other users and it grows not by Death, but by awakening. It's also a completely other thing. Those with Junsuina are more stable in mind. Ichika, his father and his grandmother are the only ones who have that ability. We can't transmit the power in it. And despite the fact we're mentally unstable. In Chifuyu's case, you're the solution. For some reason, you shut down the effect." Kerlongsj nodded again. "Matthijs told me that Madoka is a special case. How?"

Shiori smiled. "Such empathy. It can only be found in you guys." Matthew smiled on Shiori's response. "I sense Madoka's powers are different, but how?" Shiori looked back to Kerlongsj. "When Madoka was in my sister's womb, she tried to kill Madoka using her power. That explains why Madoka's powers are tainted. It will take a lot more to grow her." Matthew sighed on Kerlongsj looking down.

"Don't worry about her. With what all I have done in the last decades, I have found ways to help the little girl after Shiori told me of Madoka's situation. I have maybe found some solutions." Kerlongsj looked back at the two. "Okay, that will help a lot. But there is something bothering me. If Death let you guys grow?" His look went from Shiori to Matthew. "How could strike fear in the Orimura clan."

Well, nobody can kill us except, you and your grandfather Kerlongsj and most likely the other Orlejov's. You are the two people who can kill us and shut down the effect of the Reiki. How it's done is a mystery." Kerlongsj felt Chifuyu tugging on him with a smile on her face. "Eh, what do you mean by that, Shiori?" Matthew smiled. "Well, thanks our own biological code and the way we can transport it with our nanites, we just shut down the effect when our nanites get in to them. You are even better at doing that as supportive and with your Nature Sicker, you're even better at doing as supportive. If you give your guys power, well, you got an army in that case." Matthew gave his young grandson some more information." Kerlongsj looked back to his predecessor.

"So, you're saying the reason you could pull the stunt, years ago, shocked the hidden world even more was because you did the thing no one else could." Matthew nodded on his grandson response and smiled on Chifuyu's face. "Indeed, they couldn't believe that someone like me could kill them, but they had to take the truth. I'll let you know that the Reiki of the 25th and the prodigies are way stronger than your grandfather was, Chifuyu."

She nodded on that. "Aunt told me that with our Reiki's, we have incestuous feelings towards our little brothers. But how does the effect with Kerlongsj works? He shut it down." Matthew shrugged. "Everything in good time, everything in good time. First of all. It's not just me and Kerlongsj who can hurt your clan with our skills. Anaton and Ichika are also possible. Ichika because of being part of your clan and just like Anaton, he is filled with nanites whose history lies in our cores. And with the two, Anaton's gang and by extension his crew are also safe. That the reason those hackers could take them down or at least hold them off long enough." Kerlongsj turned to Shiori.

"Your grandfather speaks the truth. Anaton and Ichika both thank the effect of be able to hurt us thanks to your powers." Kerlongsj looked back to Matthew. "You're the one that developed Devil's Code and Hell's Fire, right?" Matthew's eyes went open, but after that, he nodded. "Indeed, I left on the place and I made a few changes in Azalof's testament. Look, Kerlongsj. Azalof cared for you. But he didn't stop seeing what you are." Kerlongsj looked down, but felt Chifuyu pressing on his shoulder. She pulled the guy to her.

"Ssh, easy now. What's done is done." Matthew sighed. "Now, back to the Reiki's. The fine details are still unknown and I couldn't find them, but there is something else you should know." Kerlongsj looked up to Matthew. "The reason why Ichika's Reiki is more or less not effecting Chifuyu is because like you said Kerlongsj, by you." Kerlongsj tilted his head with a weird look. "Because of I initiated Ichika?" Matthew shook his head. "No, that only causes that Ichika has another way to fight his family. The reason that Chifuyu is not effected is because of your, well, eh?." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow, but got an uncomfortable feeling. Chifuyu shifted to her aunt.

Both she and Matthew had smile plastered over their faces. It scared the heck out of the two. "Well, nanites are in everything of a hacker. In blood, is saliva and in." Matthew saw Kerlongsj looking down, completely embarrassed. "You get the idea. The reason Chifuyu's Reiki is directed at you is, because the nanites she got of you when you two… Those little things are competing with that dreadful aura and forcing it to focus even more on you."

Both Chifuyu and Kerlongsj fumed at it and looked first to each other. Both were red and looked to the ground. Both Shiori and Matthew couldn't suppress their laughing seeing the children acting like that. The two youngest ones were completely embarrassed by it. Shiori was covering her mouth while trying to stop the giggling, but Matthew almost teared from it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. This is too good, way too good. AHAHAHAHAHA, your reactions are priceless." The older man brought in gasps.

He didn't stop, but was busy catching his breath. Shiori was luckily done. "Look, Chifuyu, it's embarrassing, that's a given, but maybe it's a good thing that Kerlongsj shuts down the Reiki. It is also responsible for the mental problems we suffer. We can drown in our bloodlust and you don't have that effect. At least to a leaser effect. And we'll find ways for you go grow.

"Because when we do it, mine nanites shut that down?" Kerlongsj asks Shiori when he stood up. "Yes, the reason I'm here is to make a research on you and Chifuyu for a week or two." That's so going to suck."

Suddenly, they heard a loud yawn. They turned to see that Matthew was finally stopped with laughing. "Look, researching is all nice and good, but I want some shut eye for this night. We're also going to find a way to make Madoka stronger with maybe a thing that can be used. You'll need her." Kerlongsj sighed on Matthew's response." He looked at the bed. "I have only one bed." Matthew looked to Shiori. "I have two beds in my ship." Matthew walked to the door. "Then it's settled. Me and Shiori will crash in the ship and you two stay here. It's comfortable enough." Chifuyu and Kerlongsj looked at each other and noticed the other two grinning.

"Good night." They sang. Both of the youngest threw a dirty look at them. They passed the door, leaving the two with an subtle tension. They looked up to each other. "Well, that was."

"Yeah, agreed." The two had no idea to face it and were too embarrassed to look at each other. "When we wake up, let's."

"Eh, talk about the rest. Hope we'll never be reminded by it." Both nodded. The two just undressed and went to sleep next to each other.

The space ship was fair enough to live in. It wasn't like Tabane's rocket, but it was bigger. Filled with all futuristic technology, there was a living area built in it. Luckily, there were also beds in the form of alcoves. The two older ones were still in a funny mood. "Wow, well, that was good. You were serious of looking up Kerlongsj." Matthew asked Shiori.

The blond Orimura nodded. "Yeah, it's still weird. Even with the nanites shutting down Chifuyu's Reiki or turning it to Kerlongsj, letting her mental be more stable, it's still weird that she would fall in love with Kerlongsj in the first place considering he is your grandson. You could shut down our Reiki making us able to kill, but Kerlongsj does it another way. Instead of killing like you did, she fell for him. And that Chifuyu's feelings are suppressed towards Ichika is weird? At least for my family." Matthew sighed on it. "Still, sit it well with you to take them away?" Shiori shook her head. "We'll take a week. After that, they will be needed back home."

Shiori and Matthew went to their respective beds. They faced away and undressed themselves. "Why did you come to pick him up?" Shiori asked Matthew. Matthew looked back to his hands. "Because, I wanted to confirm a few things. By the way, your little prodigies are back on the run. They've seen me." Shiori sighed.

"Let me make something clear, Shiori. If your family comes to mess with mine again, they'll find me in their path. It will be the end of their line" Matthew said it before he climbed in bed.

Chifuyu held on to Kerlongsj. He gently caressed her hair. "What a weekend." Chifuyu sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened." Kerlongsj shrugged. "Don't. I'm still trying to go over things. From lying flowers on my father's grave, till fighting my grandfather who didn't want me dead and after that, we killed some ninja squads till the revelation of our families." Chifuyu held on closer to Kerlongsj. "I still don't get it how I fell in love with you." Kerlongsj kissed her forehead. "Believe me, I'm trying to figure out the same thing. But I'm happier than ever that I fell for you."

[At the ISA]

Chifuyu Orimura was missing. It was the second teacher, Kerlongsj included. It was a chaos until Anaton and Ichika calmed them down. When they heard they were safe, the teachers and students calmed down. Anaton went over the safety instructions and they left the place to the dorms.

"Something up, Anaton?" Ichika snapped his younger hacker brother out his thinking. "Sorry, Ichika. Still trying to think. I hope they get back soon." Ichika nodded. "Indeed, but something is bothering you?" Anaton nodded. "Yeah, I hoped Kerlongsj would come home soon. This is the most hateful time of the year." Ichika turned to him. "What do you mean?" Anaton looked up the sky.

"From now till begin August, every hacker is going over a few problems stemming back from the past. Every of my gang is having some serious problems. And those things are going to happen here and now." Ichika gulped on it. "So, everyone?" Anaton nodded. "Yep. And believe me, it isn't the prettiest of things." Ichika laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll help you. I'm your brother after all." The boy nodded.

"Thank you. Ichika. For this." The two walked home with a fist bump.

In Cirluk's room.

The young Palestinian guy was reading, until he felt something snuggling up to him. "Hey, Madoka." He said to the refugee runaway at the school. "Cir, what's going on?" The guy made a smile. "It's sometimes creepy on how you can figure out those things." Madoka gave him a playful pinch in his cheek. "Shut up. What's going on?"

Cirluk sighed and sat up, facing the girl. In his eyes, seriousness was everything to read. "You want to know. Well, there are things going on. I don't know what, but Kerlongsj and Chifuyu are gone from the academy. Kerlongsj is always on these days, but never so long." Madoka tilted her head. "You think Chifuyu is after him." Cirluk nodded. "Yep. Say, Madoka. Isn't it time you give some more info of your family?"

The youngest of the clan daughters sighed. "Cirluk, I promise you I tell you later. It's not that I don't want to tell you, but I don't know everything. And I want to forget. They, they." Madoka felt Cirluk embracing her. "Don't. If you don't want to tell, I won't force you. But if you need an ear to hear or someone to listen, know that I'll be here and help you. You'll never have to face those things again. That's a promise." Madoka cried and came closer to him.

"Thank you, Cirluk. For this." The two laid down in silence, enjoying each other company.

Outside, Ichika and Anaton passed the room. Ichika looked up to the room. Anaton shook his head. "Let her. She has suffered more than you. You'd be happy not to know a lot." Ichika nodded. "Maybe, but I'll have to face it at one point. Something else? What do you mean, your friends have problems." Anaton sighed. "Wait a few days and you'll find out. Raton is the first now. After that, we have Kashal. And they have somewhat learnt to live with it. The rest wow." Anaton just went to think. "I need to talk with Charlotte. There are a few things I want to check up."

[Unknown place]

[Unknown time]

The prodigies got back home after their mission. They passed the place, not giving the servants a look when they left the room. They went up in a traditional Japanese room. By curtains divided, they knelt. From behind, the paper lines, they heard someone coming.

"And?" was the only word they heard. "We have followed Kerlongsj. We wanted to kill him and sent our squad after him, but unfortunately. Someone interfered. Matthew."

The person from behind the curtain tried to hide her feelings. "He is alive." The prodigies responded with an united "Yes." Izanami's eyes went wide open. 'If that man is alive. Goddammit, what to do?'

"Is Kerlongsj still in Flanders?" The prodigies looked at each other, finally, Chigusa spoke. "Matthew took Kerlongsj with him. They fought, but Kerlongsj didn't die from that." Izanami began to brood on a plan. "For now, you're dismissed. But you'll be stand by for when I need you." The six girls left the room.

Izanami began to think. Her plan for the world couldn't work if Matthew was alive. 'Combine that with Kerlongsj growing stronger, Ichika became a hacker. This isn't working out. For now, I'll have to wait. If we would attack the place, Kerlongsj would come back. And we don't know how strong they are. For now, how much I hate it, we have to think over our moves'.

* * *

And finally done. I had to change it for a bit, but I'm glad with what I've done. Thanks to an update of somebody, I could change a few things again.

Kerlongsj fighting style is taken from the Assassin's Creed series as where his weapons come from. Most examples are the third, fourth and Rogue game.

Matthew's style is somewhat similar of Kerlongsj, but he uses the weapons on another way. He fight more brutal and less refined than Kerlongsj.

It might sound stupid, but this is still part of the dark past arc. Kerlongsj didn't know of his past and I made something like this.

Next time, I'll leave the Orimura clan for what they are and focus on the hackers past. This was a part of Kerlongsj. The coming ones will be focussed on the young hackers.

I have an idea worked out for Raton and Izolf. Kashal is something open, but I will find something that will work. With the three others, send a pm for a suggestion. Always open for ideas and you guys got time.

Raton will be for February, Izolf for March and Kashal will be handled in April. With maybe a chapter for later if I'll get Chifuyu and Kerlongsj research in it. There is something else I want to verify for Matthew.

Yes, he is Kerlongsj grandfather and went on the rampage, but Matthew is not an enemy of Kerlongsj. The guy never believed everything of the stories of Matthew and he was glad to find out that Matthew wasn't like what he was told.

Make no mistake, Matthew is stronger than Kerlongsj and he can take on quite some opponents. Later, I will let him train Kerlongsj. The reason I won't introduce Matthew at the ISA is that despite everything that happened, Matthew is still wanted for the shit he caused.

He will be acting as Kerlongsj mentor at moments which I feel Kerlongsj will need now more than ever.

In later chapters, I'll explain what Matthew all can do. He'll also help Chifuyu with some issues, regarding Kerlongsj and Ichika.

The rest of Matthew is my secret and mine to keep for now. You'll get more later.

Please review this. No flames, please.

Saluut.


	30. Hackers Fire

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Maybe for some it's weird to see an earlier update, but this is special for me. This chapter isn't just the thirtieth chapter on my current story. This day, the Seventeenth of February, it was the time I made a profile on FanFiction.

Before this, this line of text is added at the last date and that was this Sunday. Normally, I would be happy or proud, but I've lost that feeling and I don't think that will be a question for the RWBY's fans among you. For those who're sceptical about it, It's no anime, agreed, but it's a good serie. Or rather, it was after the afwul ending. Okay, this has nothing do with my story, but it has affected my mood and this is how I felt last Sunday and I'm afraid for a lot of weeks, I feel sick, I feel bad and most of all. Sad, I feel really down of an ending RoosterTeeth created. For those who know I'm talking about, I was pointing at Pyyrha's death and the fact that the only ship I cared about sunk.

I was really thinking about a crossover with the hackers, but now, I just can't. It's from a writer vieuw, but Pyrrha's death was avoidable and meaningless. I mean, Letting a character die or sacrifice themselves is good for a plot, but I don't feel like it and I can't see it like that. Her sacrifice wasn't worth the price. Too many loss for too little gain. I just hope RoosterTeeth will listen to the fans, because I guess nearly 95% of the fansbase of RWBY is down the drain of the ending.

I've thrown the idea of making the crossover just out the window, I cannot make it. Not after the shit that happened. If it's get better maybe, I'll reconsider making it. After I'm done with this giant work.

The reason I went on to write was, because I just couldn't deal with the feelings I have now at the horrible ending of RWBY season 3. I avoided Clannad and other anime just for this reason. I hate feeling down, more than I do anything else.

I want those feelings of me and this was my way.

I know it sounds weird, but it made me consider a few things. So I took this giant piece of work and I went on. I really needed it.

It has been one year exactly since I got in this site. One year ago, I got the first things of Hackers Fire online. One year ago, I was sitting in my bedroom, typing on a story when my parents weren't home. One year ago, my life changed.

It's been a nice year for me, even with all the shit I went through. Whatever I had, this site was helping me through problems and that's why I got in an earlier update and a special one as well.

That's why I called this chapter Hackers Fire, as tribute to my very first story and why I updated this as only one. This is the continuation as my first try out fic and that's I wanted to do something special. And I hope I got somewhere.

For now, I'm going to do something with Kerlongsj and Chifuyu who are now stuck with Matthew and Shiori and find some things out. Next time, I'm going to work on the dark past arc of the hackers back at the ISA. I wanted just to do this as special thing.

Oh and the thing with being a younger brother like imherepresent has written or some other writers, the point for me is that I can't imagine how would be around older sisters like in Ichika's or Izanagi's case. I just can't. And because I always try to see it in mind or use something to imagine effect, I really won't feel comfortable writing about that and the point is that my reading affects my mood.

I really had no reason, but now I got an idea why I made an older brother of Kerlongsj. More because that is a thing that I have my own life.

I have a younger sister myself and I'm more or less acting like an older brother towards my younger cousins. That's why I made it this way. Being a younger brother that has to protect his sisters is a thing that I can't write and considering the main source I got this from, it's a normal sibling relationship. It's more logical for me that an older brother gets his younger siblings out of the shit they caused. And have a blast of it as well.

Being an older brother in this thing, that's what I can write.

Hacker Fire.

* * *

Kerlongsj was trying to avoid the attacks of Matthew. The older man launched different ammunition at him and Kerlongsj had dodged a few, but it had no avail. He ended up caught in the storm. The younger man braced himself for the impact and felt the nanites jamming in his body. "Fuck." He screamed out when he got with several attacks. His skateboard got off and Kerlongsj fell out the sky and landed flat on his belly. "Ow. That fucking hurt."

Since Matthew was going to keep Kerlongsj with him for a while and because Kerlongsj was now at a very rare state that he was at the end of his rope, Matthew saw it as the perfect time for training the younger boy so Kerlongsj would grow out his limits and he could use Devil's Code in a better way. A way that he was stronger. Kerlongsj was forced to run, parkour and work with his nanites nonstop and he had to learn a completely different way than before.

It was a bit too long ago that Kerlongsj was tired and beaten and that he ended up like a log next to Chifuyu. From the huge reserve of nanites, there wasn't too much left of his powers, so Matthew made a point that Kerlongsj's powers would grow when his limits were pushed like hell. Because Matthew was the one who developed Devil's Code.

So after the fight, Kerlongsj and he were training, just like Chifuyu and Shiori were doing. How weird it might sound, Kerlongsj finally felt like he was with someone of his family. Matthew was his grandfather and helped Kerlongsj with some of his issues. Kerlongsj enjoyed being around the older man.

If he wouldn't kill him at the end of the day, it would be more fun. Kerlongsj didn't find it necessary to push himself as his massive power was often enough, but now, Matthew knew Kerlongsj had to grow. He would easily keep him there a few weeks and started using the other powers, namely, opening the nine circles at once.

When his body was tired enough to sit up, he would listen to Matthew talking about the family the Orlejov's were and how they interacted with the other three. While they had somewhere a friendly level with the Sarashiki, they were relatively cool towards the Lee family. Matthew claimed it being on the different way of thinking.

The Orimura's were a completely different story. It wasn't much that sparked the annihilation of the Orlejov family and ironically, the Orimura clan sealed their demise when they did and with the destruction, it caused the rise of the Hackers. Matthew told Kerlongsj that they also stayed out the arranged marriages between the clan heads and that they relied on their own ways.

He found it so fucking ironic that his grandson was the lover of a granddaughter of the man who was his best friend once a time.

Kerlongsj was shocked to the massive empathy was just more than something personal. It was the reason why the hacker's soldiers had a great deal of respect for their officers. Empathy is not weakness, it's used to place yourself in the heads and positions of your subordinates.

In the times Matthew met Tatsuya when he came over or Matthew visited the place, the guy was different back then. The two were somewhat close and had a friendly level of competition. Kerlongsj learnt more of Matthew than that and some things were hard to swallow.

It was the second day and Kerlongsj still felt the aftermath of his shut down after killing those ninja's. Luckily, Matthew was not harsh, but Kerlongsj was for himself. Unlike his own training with Anaton, Kerlongsj didn't take rest. He didn't want to. He needed to grow outside what he had. He needed to find his own strength once again and grow to protect what he had left and Kerlongsj liked the training. In the time it wasn't his training or learned of the history of his family, he found some things out at a personal level.

Matthew wasn't married after his wife died on the day Kerlongsj's father was born. His father was a shame. At least if he was born in the Orimura clan. His father couldn't use nanites and that's why he left the order after years. Matthew didn't stop his son, more because he felt responsible of using his own wife and later son as experiments.

Kerlongsj had no idea how to feel about that. He wasn't angry or shocked or even frustrated. While he had common sense, it was not completely like a normal human. It looked more to a normal one persons than the Orimura's who found it pleasant to break and murder people, but Kerlongsj just couldn't feel angry.

The memories of his parents and his sister, they were gone. Most likely, they were erased of his mind because of the painful things he would remind himself. Kerlongsj had no idea on how the faces of his parents looked or how his sister was called. When he thought of his little sister, it was replaced by the face of Anaton.

While Matthew told him he was a brocon, Kerlongsj didn't take that kindly. Matthew had some reasons to understand, it wasn't like the prodigies. Not being part of the hackers anymore, Matthew used his powers to spy on his enemies. If they would find out with what he was busy, he wouldn't be master hacker. And they didn't find out. Matthew found it weird that Izanagi could control his sisters like the way he did. And how he would change.

Kerlongsj and he were training outside and after the fight, Kerlongsj fell down and he was caught by Matthew. "Are you okay, kid?" Kerlongsj couldn't speak a word, because his breaths were his biggest concern. Matthew smiled and walked back, waiting to sit. Kerlongsj could use some rest before they would travel back to the house. After the cold evening air filled his lungs and gave him fresh pain of breathing, Kerlongsj could speak some words. "Hey, Matthijs?"

"What's up, kid?" His grandfather answered the younger one. Despite not having trained in extensive battle training for twenty years, living as a runaway, have their advantages, one of them being able to have constant training in another ways. And he wasn't the one that had to push himself to a level of being nearly dead.

"If those things are true of Reiki and that Ichika would calm down his sisters with it, why don't we use it? I know it's wrong on a certain level, but wouldn't stop them?" Matthew grinned on the naivety. Well, it wasn't Kerlongsj fault he thought that way. The Flemish Devil didn't know enough of it, so he was thinking of solutions that wouldn't kill too many.

"Well, there are a few problems with that. First, it would be Chifuyu who would take Ichika as the first one. Second. Ichika will himself in that. In the [Junsuina Reiki] is the power sealed to be more stable in mind. But Ichika will lose himself when his Reiki will connect with Chifuyu and he would draw his sisters to him. He will change when that happens. And his sisters will be more bloodthirsty than before. They would go a goddamn rampage where mine is nothing compared to. Besides, you've destroyed that route already."

Kerlongsj looked surprised on it, but he rolled his green grey eyes away in annoyance. "You mean. Because I gave Chifuyu my nanites and that caused her Reiki to focus on me?"  
"Well, it was something I wasn't expecting you to do and it's interesting on how it works out, but no, it wasn't because of the fact you and Chifuyu had intercourse. You changed Chifuyu's Reiki with that, but not Ichika's. Despite the fact that she is one of the first of her family that would focus on something on a level like this outside her family. Well, it's maybe something left from when I gave Tatsuya hell. Who knows, but back to her." Matthew had the annoying habit of trailing off.

"Because of your actions, Chifuyu's Reiki would focus normally on Ichika's when it would awaken, but by taking her first time, she focussed on you, being another interesting family thing of her. Reiki is something of a bio-energy which you can compare with our nanites, only less refined and it makes them mental unstable. We don't have that effect. Man, I saw those girls bickering one too many times. They were acting like fucking children."  
"Correction. Bloodthirsty, cruel children who have a massive fetish towards their younger brother and son." Kerlongsj for some reason had found his deadpan humour back. More with Matthew around.

"You really have a sore spot for that, but back to Chifuyu and Ichika. No, the route that Ichika will normally use his powers and will provoke his sisters into going fucking him and going on rampage is sealed away thanks to the nanites you installed in him. By the inanition, his [Junsuina Reiki] will be more repressed and when it comes out, it will be more controlled. After we're done with your training, you can help him with that. Only because you were the one, it didn't give complications like when it would be done with other hackers. It's because your Nanites are somewhat used to Reiki due to Chifuyu and it will give Ichika an upper hand by getting the power. But that is for later cause. We have other ones to worry about first." Kerlongsj thought back to the time Ichika could walk back and take down Laura and Tatenashi after getting his program.

"That would explain a lot. Hey, Matthijs. With this, will Ichika awaken after all and use his powers or will it fall on me to bring down his family?" Matthew shrugged when he looked at the boy. "I don't know and for now I don't even care. Both of you are meant for this fight. You will all have a part to play. But that, my dear boy, is for a later time. For now, Kerlongsj, we focus on what we have to do first. And don't worry. Chifuyu's older sisters have found me. They won't do anything rash for the coming time if they informed their mother I'm still alive."

"Sometimes I forget who you are, Matthijs." Kerlongsj looked to the man who turned silent. "Believe, I really want that sometimes. Forgetting what I am." Kerlongsj went silent till something else popped up in his mind. "Hey, what do you know of the Reiki's regarding Chifuyu, Madoka and Shiori? Those are different from Ichika, but similar from each other and Shiori has still her Reiki, right?" Matthew nodded. "Indeed, I did not seal Shiori's Reiki away. I let in her to use it for herself. Shiori has more or less the sanity of us, normal people. Or actually somewhere close. I see no reason to take the down the Reiki. And the most important part is that I don't know how yet." Kerlongsj was surprised that Matthew wouldn't know.

"The point is that I don't know a lot of it in whole in some points and nothing of Chifuyu's. Everyone's Reiki is different, but similar in some regards. In the little girl's case." Kerlongsj knew that he referred to Madoka. Matthew wanted to rescue Madoka, but he had no idea on how he should do that. So he left Madoka where she was and had looked for ways to get her powered up. "Her Reiki is tainted, because of the way her mother used her when she was in the womb, but I have some things that could open her up. For Shiori, well, I don't want to try. She is nothing like Chifuyu in some ways. And in your lover's case, Chifuyu is something new for Shiori as well."

Kerlongsj was a bit surprised, but leant back. "Look, I really wasn't fucking kidding when I told you that you two lovebirds are the first ones in a long time that an Orimura fell in love with a lower human like those fucking siccos call us. The thing is that we're finding out on how and making a way that it won't too bad for all of us. And that we will find somewhat of a solution." Kerlongsj looked away. "So tomorrow, we'll be back to training." Matthew nodded. "Indeed, you'll need it, Flemish Devil. But don't worry. Tonight, Shiori will need you. But first, we're going to fight somewhat more. You need to push wat I allowed you to have to the limit. You need to really hit that line."

Kerlongsj was again surprised. Surprised Shiori would need him for something and surprised that Matthew still wanted to figth.. "Why? I don't see a reason why she would need me. And isn't about time you'll tell me what you're planning with Madoka..." Matthew shrugged on it. "Oh, never mind about that. You're right, but only after Shiori got her answers." Kerlongsj gulped, this was going to be a long night. "Hey, I have a question. What are the names of the siblings of Shiori? You know them, I guess." Matthew nodded.

"I'll just give the names and just a bit of info. You'll get more later. something you get before getting shut eye." Kerlongsj had an idea he would happier never to know, but he was one that had power and the one who had to fight. So, that involved this knowledge. He would be happier living a normal life, but that door was closed. "The names of the sisters are in order of age are Izanami, the head leader and one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen to walk the planet, she is the most aggressive one. Shizuka, some would she would liveable with, but she isn't normal as well, considering the brother and then you have Minazuki." Kerlongsj noticed that his grandfather closed down after the last name.

"How is she?"  
"She is as sadistic as Izanami is aggressive." Kerlongsj made a gulp. "Well, if you got those mothers, it explains why their daughters are so fucked up when they crashed at our place. Mother of all, I wish I ended than." Matthew nodded. "Yep, well, you know how it works. Your upbringing determines your life and what you said is true. The daughters are touched in the head even more. And then they call us insane."  
"How's Izanagi?" Hearing from the daughters, Kerlongsj was interested on how the boy would be. It was an idea for stemming back, but if you had aggressive females, your males were worse. "A most pleasant person. A bit like Ichika, from what I hear from you. Calm, friendly, kind. Hard to believe he is born like that. Oh and something that he and Ichika matches. The two of them have the ability to draw women to them like honey to bees."  
"So he wasn't doing it on purpose?" Kerlongsj thought back on the way Ichika gathered a harem.

"What do you mean?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Nothing. That's for later." Matthew didn't have to know everything of Ichika's love life. But it explained a few things on how Ichika would get girls around him like he did. Matthew shrugged. "Hey, but another question. Is it our family that we treat our adoptives like our younger brothers?" Matthew nodded. "Yeah, but it's a thing that no one of the clans understand. Being part of brothers is very special. That's the thing that those girls don't understand. It's just something none of those clans can't understand."

Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow on his grandfather explanation. "I don't follow." Matthew smiled. "Well, first of all. We ruled our family like one. And the point now is that you're the only one of the four clans that's a male. At least what exists of it. But that's something else. The point is that the Orimura don't understand what it really is to be an older brother, but both of us do, right? You with Anaton, I with Izof." Kerlongsj gave his grandfather a nod.

"That's true. If someone hurts him,"  
"You wouldn't stop at nothing to get him back and gave the ones who took a great deal of pain. That is the thing with us. The way we act as older siblings, it's easier for us to be older brothers than youngers. You do what a normal older brother would do. Protect Anaton and let him be safe to prevent any harm. It's something Izanagi wouldn't understand, because you're an older brother, but you can't understand him as well. He is a younger brother, but he felt like he has to protect his sisters."  
"That's bullshit." Was Kerlongsj's reaction. He spit on the ground.

"Izanagi wasn't protected by his sisters. They took him as their own personal fucking toy, while that isn't the way it should be." Matthew nodded. "It's something that we can't understand from each other. We can't understand how it is to be a younger brother, due to the fact we aren't anymore and he doesn't understand what is to be an older brother." Kerlongsj got up. "Okay, can you go again before we get back?" Kerlongsj nodded and stood up. He looked to Matthew who grinned and pulled out the Satan's Swords.

Kerlongsj reacted by making the Hidden Blades. He turned his right one pivot and looked to Matthew, waiting for an incoming attack. "So, ready for this, young pup?" Kerlongsj nodded and saw Matthew coming at him. The speed the old man had was enough to match most soldiers and Kerlongsj had the idea that Matthew was still one of the best fighters.

Good thing he was one himself. Kerlongsj put his feet out and waited for the impact. The two blades made contact and unlike the first time, Kerlongsj had the strength to stop the attack. The pivot turned blade was fighting against the sword. Kerlongsj saw Matthew using his right hand and Kerlongsj reacted by kicking the man and breaking off the attack. He jumped back and landed at a tree. Using his speed, he launched himself back to the older man.

He used his two blades and they made a huge blast on the sword. Kerlongsj used such a power that Matthew had to stand back instead of reacting. While Kerlongsj hidden blades were good weapons, they didn't have the ridiculous power Matthew had. His blades were useable on more than one terrain.

He could fight with them, blocking most weapons and reacting to kill. They were also useable on stealth and quick killing, but against real power like Matthew, they had little effect. He reminded himself of the words Matthew told him regarding the weapons used by the Orimura. Combine that with the tales Chifuyu and Shiori told him and you could know what he was feeling.

Kerlongsj lost the idea of a normal family. His parents and sister and most likely, Azalof killed every memory of it, leaving him with nothing to wonder about that. He has always been with Azalof and later when the man died, he would take care of Anaton.

The mere concept of a family was weird for him. He promised that he would protect Chifuyu and somewhere he hoped the two would be a family. Now, if he wanted that to happen, he had to get stronger and better than he was.

He almost failed to protect her, so for now, he fought, he sparred, he trained and he pushed himself farther since he became leader of the Legals. For now, he had more than one person to protect.  
You couldn't label him as one and he would never say so, but somewhere Kerlongsj had become the father figure in the little, messed up by faith family he shared with Chifuyu.

She was the mother, he the father and their younger siblings were the children. The four didn't speak about it, because despite everything, they regarded each other as siblings with a lot more responsibility for the older ones. Kerlongsj was giving Ichika some advice and Ichika began to see Kerlongsj as the older brother like Anaton.

And the Hell pup? Well, before they ended up in the ISA, nobody could tell him what he should do, expect for Kerlongsj. But nowadays, he listened to Chifuyu and took her lectures rather well. Chifuyu knew she couldn't pull the stuff too far, but she didn't forget the time Anaton was breaking down on the times he missed with Kerlongsj. While she felt guilty, Anaton found it nothing more than normal Kerlongsj got what he deserved.

A woman that would care for him. And Chifuyu promised him that she would be there for him and she would help him through the problems they faced.

Kerlongsj was now casting those thoughts out.

He focussed on Matthew and the sprung out of each other. They traded blows, blocked attacks and moved out of the way. Collateral damage was just a word as they destroyed the battle field. If they would use the same attacks at normal soldiers, they would have died from the impact of the attack, regardless from who it came.

There was another thing called replacing. For both hackers, they could replace their vital organs and limbs. Kerlongsj once had his hearth pierced by a sword and Matthew lost his two lungs at the same time. The two survived that, due to the Nanites who could replace it.

Both just guessed and somewhere hoped that if they cut off an arm or a leg the two would be able to replace it. Kerlongsj smiled as he gripped both arms of Matthew and threw the older man away. The man landed at a tree and threw himself back at Kerlongsj. The two were fighting and clashing at each other.

Kerlongsj saw a hook coming and ducked on that one. He gripped the under arm of Matthew and pushed him away. Kerlongsj then got his hidden blade at him and launched himself at him. After that block, Matthew gave him a knee and a high kick.

Kerlongsj was a hair's breath away to get kicked. He saw Matthew pulling the foot back and blocked it by completing taking the arm. After that, he bended forward, causing the older man to lose his composition and he landed unceremoniously at the ground. Kerlongsj grinned at that and launched himself at the man. Matthew made a sniff and blocked the kid from behind.

After that, he got the kid down and kicked him twice at the head. Kerlongsj got down and was caught by his grandfather. He better not completely exhausted Kerlongsj. He would need some rest for the evening. "I guess we go back to our place." Kerlongsjnodded. "Yep, let's go."

The two made a skateboard and flew back to the cabin. Kerlongsj was interested on what Shiori would do. She would experiment on him, so he was a bit afraid.

When Chifuyu came out the space ship, it was often with a blush and despite the fact, Kerlongsj loved seeing her like that, he knew it was something that Chifuyu was very embarrassment about and honestly, he was uncomfortable around Shiori. She was okay at moments and he understood why Matthew saw no reason to seal her Reiki, but somewhere the boy hoped Matthew would stay around Kerlongsj in the experiment. Kerlongsj was just somewhere afraid of her. She was in her early forties and he was just twenty two, she was a beauty. And unlike Chifuyu, she acted like a child at moments, embarrassing the two at moments.

If Chifuyu would be attracted to Ichika, Kerlongsj had a part he loved to see and for the same part he didn't want to see. Still, it was not something that he really liked. For everything he knew of the family, it wasn't a lot. And it was something Kerlongsj couldn't explain. How could that family and by an extent, Shiori, hide so well for his faction who got in every computer system used by every government nowadays.

It was history from her family, but also, it was how Matthew took down her family. It was weird that just one man could rise against up an army and bring it down by himself. Well, Matthew was his grandfather after all.

Kerlongsj and he landed at the place and both of them raised an eyebrow with what they saw. Shiori had pinned Chifuyu down and was examining them. "Oh, it seems like your breasts have grown over all those years. What are they now, H, G? Well, it's a good thing that Kerlongsj is a bit like the men in our family. He likes them big." Clearly, Shiori didn't know that the two were around, but Kerlongsj pulled up his cloth covering his cheeks who were burning.

While he had an interest in Chifuyu's body, it wasn't like he was that interested in them. Matthew had seen how his grandson was acting, but sighed in annoyance. "Shiori, I thought I asked you to train Chifuyu, not to molest her." While he was one for a joke, he hated when the woman would pin Chifuyu down and started teasing her. He loved it to mess it with his grandson himself, claiming it to be family time, but being his grandfather, Matthew had figured out that Kerlongsj wouldn't like it if he brought up Chifuyu and that was a thing Shiori did. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu both left the table, escaping the aunt who teased the two.

She even gave Kerlongsj some ideas to do with Chifuyu when she got in to heat. There were certainly things he could use, but there were also things he didn't even consider doing to her. Kerlongsj saw Chifuyu as a close person to him and lover. She was someone who could take and give, not just using like they did with Izanagi. When he heard how Shiori casually told of the things her brother did to her, last night, it caused Chifuyu and Kerlongsj to lose their appetite, despite the fact Kerlongsj could eat more than a small army and Matthew was just annoyed and wondering why for the love of holy mother Jesus he saved her life.

Kerlongsj was a guy and true he was somewhat interested in that of girls, but he had an old romantic way on seeing how to treat a wife. Very weird if you consider he grew up in a faction where males were placed. But still, the hackers weren't someone to find monogamy like Izanagi did. They didn't look down on it, but Kerlongsj wouldn't let Ichika alive if he would take his sister. How Shiori found that out, was unbelievable.

Kerlongsj was glad that Matthew was around to prevent anything to happen. He also knocked out Shiori's glass of booze out her hands when she forced Kerlongsj to drink. Both he and Kerlongsj could hold their liquors pretty good, but they didn't drink a lot and it was clear they were family on that part. First of all, both had a preference for beer of their own country, but they knew the effects on alcohol. Matthew found it weird, but reasonable Kerlongsj didn't drink too much. As for the young men, he just didn't like to have a hangover.

When the two hackers were looking at the two, Chifuyu on the bottom and restrained and Shiori teasing her, Kerlongsj had enough. He walked to Shiori with a determined look and pried Shiori of Chifuyu. "Isn't that enough?"  
"Mouh, I was just checking of her boobs were growing. It's a trait of us."  
"I'd be happy to know only the traits I really need to care about. And I meant that." Kerlongsj said as he pushed Shiori away and gave Chifuyu a hand. She nodded and took it. Both of them were looking awkwardly away and after that, Matthew sighed on his companions.

"This is the reason why I chose males as soldiers. Fucking hell, I can't imagine how it would be if I had brothers like that." Shiori joined him after Kerlongsj and Chifuyu went to the space ship. "We're showering first. You guys can use it later." Kerlongsj threw off his shirt or what was left of it, now that was torn apart. He was lucky that Matthew and he had around the same built. His own clothes were left behind, because those would be destroyed on the end of the ride.

From the shirt he took this morning, the sleeves were ripped apart and his trouser only revealed his hips as the rest was destroyed. Kerlongsj had an idea he had to get used to tattered clothes. He and Chifuyu closed the airship and Kerlongsj sealed it off with his nanites. After that, both he and Chifuyu undressed. Both turned away for good measurements. Kerlongsj took of the remaining parts of his shirt and unzipped his pants. Chifuyu took off her kimono and took her bra off. She looked at her breasts, recalling the words of her aunt. While Kerlongsj had a liking for her body, the talking, you can say corruption of her aunt, caused her to focus on her body even more.

While Kerlongsj didn't know his tastes, Chifuyu's body were the least of the reasons he fell in love with her. After that, Kerlongsj continued facing his locker till he heard Chifuyu's closing hers. "Eh, Chifu? Are you going to use the bath or are you going to shower?"  
"Why don't we take a bath together?" Kerlongsj blush grew over his cheek. "Eh, well. It's that." Chifuyu sighed and went to hug him. Kerlongsj tensed up after feeling two soft bums at the end of his back and two arms closing over his chest. "Why are you still acting like this? We have seen each other naked and so much more. We even took our first time. Or is it?" Chifuyu turned away, disappointed. Kerlongsj turned to her. "Look, Chifu. It's not of your family, it's just that. So many things happened at such a short time. I didn't know I was Matthijs grandson and I."

His speaking was cut off by her kiss. Chifuyu leapt on to him and began to kiss him. Kerlongsj eyes went open after he felt Chifuyu entering his mouth. It was the first time Chifuyu used her tongue to get control over him. It was like always. She was the carnivore and she focussed on him solely. Kerlongsj and she were sitting down. She released him, saliva breaking off. "Chifu. Is it?"  
"No, it's not that. It's just that. We have now found out of our families. But does that make what we have different?" Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, you're who you are. You're Chifuyu Orimura. You're the girl I met in a prison who I helped escaping. You're the girl whose brother I saved. You're the Japanese Brunhilde. That's how far what you are. But you're my lover. Even with all of your family. I just can't see you different from the girl I fell in love with last summer in Kyoto. Even with the revelation. I can't judge your family, because mine exists of my grandfather and my adopted son. Do you hate me?"  
"Why do you?" Now, it was Chifuyu's time to be confused.

"For being the grandson of the man that whipped out your family and nearly killed your grandfather?" He asked rhetorically. Chifuyu pushed her breasts on the bare skin of Kerlongsj and she kissed him again. Her eyes were a bit angry, but she was smiling. "No. You're not him and from what I have seen, your grandfather had a reason for this. Besides." She looked down on Kerlongsj pressing on her. "You ecchi."  
"Hey, don't blame us. You're the girl that wanted to eat my tongue and that pushed me down when she is naked. And what you aunt said." Kerlongsj looked away and saw Chifuyu covering up her breasts with her hands.

It was an action of a schoolgirl, but he couldn't help, but finding it adorable. Even if it was from a teacher demon. "Well, my aunt told me that her little brother liked big breasts."  
"That explains why he chose Houki eventually." Kerlongsj scratched his head. "Hey, we're already dirty and we're going to get dirty in another way, so eh? I'll take up your offer." Chifuyu moved away, so Kerlongsj could stand up. Without a warning, he took her up and carried her to the bed. "I couldn't believe you could act so aggressive."

Kerlongsj smiled. "Hey, we're not using the way of your family or the current society order. Let's say. It's equal, so give and take." Chifuyu nodded and hung on Kerlongsj. "Agreed." Kerlongsj walked in the bath and placed her down on the edge while continue to kiss her.

In the house.

Matthew was cooking a meal. For all persons, he and Kerlongsj were the only ones who could put something decent on the table. When he was done peeling the potatoes, he went to grill the meat. He looked to his other guest who was sitting next to him. Shiori was sitting next to him looking at him with a pleasant smile. "Was it really necessary to tease her so much?"

Shiori sighed. "Oh, it's just so cute." Matthew sighed and put his apron down. "Okay, forty minutes and we have a feast. Shiori. Now, give me a real answer?" Shiori shrugged. "Well, it's weird that your grandson is the one who fell in love with Chi-chan like Tabane calls her?"  
"Oh yeah, the bunny eared lunatic who made the Infinite Stratos? How is she doing? Should never helped her?" Shiori made a smile. "Well, Chifuyu still have somewhere an attraction to Ichika. By messing with her, I may stabilise her feelings for one of the two. The one that really should"

The next moment she felt a slap. She looked to Matthew. Never have she felt something like that. It has been years since someone put her in her place. The forty year old beauty was just slapped like a child. She looked to Matthew whose eyes were flaming. "Cut the crap. Kerlongsj genuinely loves her and from what I have seen, it's the same for her. Don't have the gut to mess with that." Shiori looked to him back, shocked that Matthew would use force.

"It's not like in your family. And I'm sorry for the slap. But Kerlongsj have suffered from my past. My legacy brought him nothing, but pain. Still, Kerlongsj doesn't hate me. I thought the man would be filled with anger, rancour and hatred. He wasn't. I guess your niece makes that happen. Besides. You do realise that by helping me like this, Kerlongsj most likely will end up destroying your family's organisation and their control over the world."

Shiori looked to the space ship and imagined the two. "Well, if it saves Ichika from our family." Matthew crossed his arms. "Well, that depends on him. But I hope you know that Kerlongsj most likely or will give the order or more likely execute Izanagi." Shiori turned in shock to the man. "No, he wouldn't?"'

Matthew shrugged on that. "I don't know. Your brother is more like you and his son, but still. Kerlongsj will kill him if he deems that necessary." Shiori's aura began to leak. It filled the room and her eyes sharpened. Suddenly, her aura was repressed by Matthew. She saw how the man lifted his fist and she could feel the energy of her aura being pushed in back in her body. "That's the Western Satan for you."

Matthew nodded. "An advantage of having control of all nine circles. Kerlongsj and Anaton will do the same thing eventually."  
"Oh, even the young boy." Matthew nodded. "While Anaton is from the second line, he has the potential of getting control over his circles and from what Kerlongsj told me, it will be more easily to train him." Shiori raised an eyebrow and walked at the table. "Why?"  
"Anaton is just born for Hell's Fire. It's that his way of working, that's the thing how Kerlongsj learned to control his nanites. He is the reason Kerlongsj is so strong. And I advise not to mess with the boy." Shiori turned to her mobile phone. She scrolled through the photo's she got from Kerlongsj.

"Oh, so that's the boy?" She saw Kerlongsj on a street and Anaton in his neck sitting. "Cute boy."  
"Yep and if you mess with him, Kerlongsj will destroy anything you love to get him back. He threatened Tabane by shutting all Infinite Stratos." Shiori raised her eyebrow. Tabane didn't tell her. "When did that happen?" Matthew began to cut the vegetables. "When she kidnapped him and Ichika. Kerlongsj made a link with her by using Chifuyu's phone and he told her to give them back or he would destroy the Infinite Stratos and judging him, he would."

Matthew wasn't proud or anything like that. If his grandson would destroy the Infinite Stratos, he didn't care. Like he gave one fuck about them. He would be somewhat disappointed that his grandson would use his powers for something stupid like that.

"Why would he do that?"  
"The same reason I guess he would even kill Izanagi. But you don't understand." Shiori now stood up and walked to him. "You explain right now, why in the world your grandson would kill my brother. If it's just to save that kid." Matthew put the knife away and he crossed his arms. "You don't understand and I don't even think you'll ever will. It' something stemming back from the time Kerlongsj wasn't the man you see. Unlike you and me, Kerlongsj didn't grow slowly. In one night, the boy he was died along with his parents and sister. The boy died and reincarnated in the man you see. It's the reason why he protects Anaton."

Shiori shook her head. "I don't get it." Matthew sighed. "I went to dig in his head. Somewhere in his mind, there are remaining, fragments, memories of his previous life. And those are some things I learned of him. You don't understand what it is to be an older brother. None of you do. Not you, not the war divas, none of you females do. It's completely different from being an older sister and I don't think you're not one to talk. You've lost that right." Shiori looked down.

Matthew hit hard close home. "What you did, maybe Izanagi doesn't judge you and me neither. But this is a thing you won't understand. The thing with Kerlongsj is that he feels guilty, because he did the only thing he couldn't do. Protect his younger sibling. His sister died and he feels responsible for that. Kerlongsj now tries the same thing. Protecting Anaton. Anaton is his younger brother. He does the thing he couldn't with his sister. Protect her till she was strong to protect her."

Matthew looked to Shiori who was now finally calmed down. "So you're saying Kerlongsj would kill Izanagi if he would go after Anaton. All because he couldn't do it one time." Matthew nodded. "Kerlongsj wouldn't survive it if he would fail one more time to protect his sibling. And I don't think you would understand. You don't or do you?" Shiori shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself. Being an older sister is something different and Kerlongsj won't understand that as much he wouldn't understand Izanagi if he wants protect your three sisters, despite the things they've done. And frankly, he doesn't give one fuck. For him, it is. If you go after Anaton, you end up dead. No matter what you are. And if he would ask me to destroy all limiters I placed on him for that purpose, I wouldn't deny him. It's somewhere one of the most important reasons he fell in love with your niece and why he protected the little girl." Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"Both of them have something, I don't know, it's too deep to dig, but somewhere, they remind Kerlongsj of his little sister. I let you know, it's not the same way Kerlongsj wants to protect Anaton, but especially Chifuyu. Somewhere very, very, very, very deep in the pup, Kerlongsj just find himself attracted to her by the fragments. They remind of his sister. If that makes him somewhat siscon, I don't know." Shiori pouted on that.

"Besides that, is that brocon of your family another of your traits, because all of them, are like that?" He felt a punch and ended up stuck on a wall. Luckily that he was somewhat protected by his nanites, but he still felt the hit. "Okay, I deserved that one." Matthew picked himself from the wall and walked to his place. Shiori made an "Hmph" and left the room. "Man, how does Kerlongsj survive and he doesn't pummelled by her?" Oh, how wrong Matthew really was.

Chifuyu was sitting in the bath while Kerlongsj was cleaning himself. It was clear that he was more tired than her and he had more wounds than her, but Kerlongsj somewhere survived it. At least, his pride wasn't shattered or destroyed. Matthew messed with him, but the teasing Shiori did with Chifuyu, Kerlongsj just needed to look at her and it was clear that there was nothing left of her pride. Kerlongsj smiled at her. "What a crazy family you have. I can't believe your aunt is actually pleasant if I hear Matthijs talking like that."

Chifuyu lifted her head and went out the bath. "May I wash your back, Kerlongsj?" Kerlongsj blush grew on his face. While he had seen Chifuyu naked and the two have done it more than once, he never suspected she would ask him that. "Eh, I'm okay with that, if you don't mind." Chifuyu took the soap, pushed enough of it and began to wash his back. Kerlongsj had to hold his voice down. "Dammit. I'm more tired than usual and so this feels way better than usual." Kerlongsj fatigue began to break up. Chifuyu was done with his back and looked at the neck.

In the fight they had, she knew that that was his sensitive part. His ears were flexible and he rarely felt anything. His nipples were something she left alone, because Kerlongsj would take revenge on her. For how weird it sounded, his neck was his part. "Eh, Kerlongsj. If you don't mind." Chifuyu paused for a second, but Kerlongsj knew what she was going to ask.

"Can I wash."  
"My neck. Fine, but please… look out." He brought out softly. Chifuyu smiled at his response. Kerlongsj somewhere prepared himself, but for some reason, it felt soft on his neck. "Wait, round. These are not her hands. What is?" The young man turned around and saw Chifuyu. She supported her breast and Kerlongsj just needed to look. "You've used those to wash my neck?" Chifuyu nodded and at the same time, Kerlongsj and Chifuyu both fumed on that.

A blush was the only thing on their faces, it was like steam came from below their heads. "Is it because you are?"  
"No, well. It's been a while and my aunt told me." Kerlongsj began to curse in every language he knew to chew out Shiori. If she wanted Chifuyu to act like a schoolgirl in love, she did a wonderful job. Kerlongsj was burning up.

"Let me guess. You want to." Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, but the thing is that my aunt told me to prepare and." More words couldn't leave her mouth as she felt Kerlongsj went in her mouth. The kiss they shared at the lockers were nothing compared to what he did. It turned out that despite everything in their relationship, Kerlongsj's lust was somewhere his guider. And that he had lost every bit of his shyness. He somewhere snapped now.

Chifuyu had been the one in the upper hand in their current relationship, but Kerlongsj was now the one who controlled her. She loved to tease him, but she went too far this time. And Kerlongsj wasn't going to take no for an answer. Kerlongsj looked to Chifuyu who broke of the kiss. "Kerlsj. Please, I'm sorry." Before she could say anything more, Kerlongsj grope her and he began to massage her breasts.

While burying his finger in the soft flesh, they went up and down and he softly squeezed in them. Chifuyu had an idea Kerlongsj wasn't lost, but she had to cast that thought apart. Her nipple was almost crushed between his fingers. Chifuyu became more and more embarrassed, but she felt herself more and more aroused. Kerlongsj was looking at her and she didn't even need to ask.

Before she could react, he began to suck on it. It was like Kerlongsj lost all his reason and gave in her teasing. Chifuyu saw Kerlongsj still squeezing her other tit while he softly bit her other. Before she could even feel a bit more enjoyed, he stopped and let her go. She was now sitting down and looked up to Kerlongsj standing up. Kerlongsj turned away with a blush over his face. Kerlongsj felt his wrist caught by her hand.

The two were facing each other and were blushing on it. Never thought the two of seeing each other in their beauty. "I'm sorry for teasing you like that. I thought."  
"Don't." Kerlongsj took a heavy breath. "Chifuyu. Please stop with this. Stop with messing. With everything that happened, do you really need to question my feelings for you?" Chifuyu shook her head. She saw Kerlongsj and looked down. "It seems like you have questions?" She teased him.

"Hey, don't. I'm looking at you, a beautiful young woman of my age, completely naked and who I'm in love with. Give me a reason I wouldn't be hard." Chifuyu forced him down. "I got an idea." When Kerlongsj laid on the ground, he saw Chifuyu getting on his waist. He prayed that she wouldn't do anything too far. He felt something squeezing around his member and it was clear what Chifuyu was doing.

"Oh, no. please." He said when he felt her going on. "Where…. The …. Did you (pant) learn (urg) this?" He muttered when she looked up to him. "Well, I got the idea of my aunt, she told me that her brother really liked it." Kerlongsj grope on the floor. There was no doubt he enjoyed it, but he wasn't happy. This was too damn comfortable and he felt in her pace.

"If you'll do that, he will really come and that would be a waste." A voice said and Chifuyu and Kerlongsj froze at the same time. Slowly, they turned their heads and they saw Matthew and Shiori standing. Matthew was leaning at the wall, looking annoyed for more than one reason. Shiori was smiling at him. "Oh, Chi-chan, since when did you became so forward? It seemed like Kerlongsj was really enjoying it and that you."

"GET OUT, YOU OLD, DIRTY GEEZERS!" The two younger ones shouted at them and Kerlongsj made a claw and pushed them out. After Kerlongsj did that, he closed the door. After that, he looked to Chifuyu. Both of them were blushing. "Eh, Kerlongsj." Chifuyu said and she looked at him. She was a bit embarrassed that her instinct took over. Kerlongsj took a towel, wrapped around his waist and offered her one. After she was done, Kerlongsj knelt to her. "Chifuyu. Next time, let's not to do it in your aunt's bathroom." Chifuyu smiled at him.

"So you liked it?" Kerlongsj scratched his under jaw and looked away with a blush. "Of course I did. I'm a guy. And while I'm not that obsessed with those things, yeah, I found it nice." Chifuyu kissed him and with the jump, the two fell down.

Outside, Shiori was smiling at the development while Matthew just pinched his nose bridge. "I hope you know Kerlongsj can't handle her when she's like that. He likes her, yes, but Chifuyu is stronger than him. She would take him down." Shiori smiled. "Oh, it's just. He reminds me of Izanagi. I'm just thinking. What Chifuyu would like, it most likely would be like what I like and by giving her ideas, she would pull Kerlongsj trigger." Matthew walked in front of her.

"You think? In some things, Kerlongsj is my grandson. While he loves her and yes, he has his urges, he never would allow those to take control. He is a guy, but Kerlongsj isn't Izanagi. Chifuyu is the first girl who has mutual feelings for him. He wouldn't waste it. Stop changing how you think it would work." Shiori sighed. "But he is interested in those things. He is a young guy who has"  
"The desire to work his urges out yes, and he's doing that, but let them decide how they want it." Matthew had enough of it. His grandson wasn't a beast that would let his urges to control him.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu only did things they liked and the two had fun experimenting due to have no teenage time for finding that out. That the two were acting as two lovebirds wasn't nothing more  
normal. "Besides, it would be a waste. I have a plan."  
"About what, exactly?" Kerlongsj and Chifuyu got out the bathroom. Kerlongsj wore a sleeveless shirt and a short while Chifuyu had a bathrobe on. She was still blushing and went to change.

Matthew sighed while Kerlongsj was glaring at her. "Chifuyu doesn't use her Infinite Stratos, right?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, only for the final fight, but if it goes on like this, there isn't going to be a final fight. She only relies on her skills and while those are good to match me, even using technology, she still is outmatched if I would go all out." Matthew nodded.

"Kerlongsj, what do you now about Passives?" Kerlongsj looked surprised on the remark his grandfather made. "Eh, that are women who have taken part of the Nanites. They received them from a male hacker and it's a bit like a binding contract. While Passives have not the ability to run programs like we do, they're remarkably stronger than normal women. It's made to increase hackers by birth as it is easier and safer than implementation."

"Wait?" Chifuyu walked back in the room, dressed in her normal clothes. "There was a risk for when you initiated Ichika?" Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, implementation isn't the same as initiation. While it's both meant for hackers, initiation means you wake a program, making them a schooler. Ichika already had a program in Byakushiki. So, it was just drawing that out. Implementation means you take a capsule and download that in a person. It's still dangerous, so most hackers are more born with them than implanted."

Matthew nodded. "Well, that's summarised the purpose. The thing is that I made an experimental contract, but it's made for the change that there would be another energy like thing in the woman's body."  
"Reiki." Chifuyu muttered out and the older man nodded. "Indeed. While it's meant for Madoka and growing her powers, we can use on you two. By making the contract, we bind you two and your [Juuka Reiki] will grow to a level, but with not the effect of the mental instability. I will warn you two, it will make the two of you really close. And in this, the woman." Matthew looked away.

"Becomes somewhat lower than the man." Chifuyu and Kerlongsj looked at each other with a determined look. Even if they had a choice, it wouldn't matter. Kerlongsj turned to his lover. "Are you sure, Chifu? Otherwise, we activate Kurazakura." Chifuyu shook her head. "No, we'll do this contract. It's not just the kids, we, as teachers, have the obligation to be stronger. But if that contract binds you, Kerlongsj."

The young man shook his head. "No, I haven't made a woman a Passive. Well, I would be forced to, but with you, well, the council can't say no." Chifuyu nodded. "But are you fine with this? Even with everything that happened, are you still sure you want?" Chifuyu nodded. "Look, maybe it wouldn't be go this way. At least, with my family history, it would be considered wrong. But you and I, I don't think it would be wrong." Kerlongsj nodded with a grin.

"I'm fine with that as well." Shiori smiled on her niece conviction. While Chifuyu said, it would be wrong in her family, Kerlongsj was something stronger than most of her family. "Before that, we're going to look you up, Kerlongsj." She pulled Kerlongsj away and dragged him to her lab. "Don't want you to stop her, Matthew-sama?" Matthew smiled and looked at the younger girl.

Chifuyu was surprised when she found a pat on her head. "You can drop the sama, okay? I'm not in that thing." Chifuyu nodded, but was completely gobsmacked that the man who fought her grandfather and of who her parents were so afraid was so friendly and calm. "Understood. But was it really a good idea to let her drag Kerlongsj away?" Matthew shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't try to stop her. Do you?" Chifuyu shook her head, but that wasn't until they heard Kerlongsj shouting. "Help, Tasukete, au secours, Hulp. Someone." Matthew and Chifuyu looked at each other. Chifuyu somewhat afraid, Matthew was just annoyed. "What would you think aunt would do to Kerlsj?"

Matthew first looked surprised, as he approved of the nickname, before returning to his sour mood. "Eh, I don't want to think about that. Do you want to know how your father got his Reiki in his sisters?" Chifuyu turned pale on the realisation. "On your face, I guess you have the idea. Let's save him?"

Chifuyu was still completely shocked, Matthew smiled and turned back on his tracks. Before Chifuyu could react, she felt Matthew patting her head. It felt weird to her. She didn't know her father who would do something like that and her mother was only a mother in name; she felt somewhat weird, but couldn't deny the warmth and comfort she got from the pat. She looked up and saw the face of Matthew.

"If you're wondering if let Kerlongsj without my protection at your aunt, you got it wrong. And for the contract, I really didn't make it like you're what your parents did. While it will have the same effect somewhere, it wouldn't be like that." But his smile turned a bit more lecherous. "But it's not impossible." Chifuyu would normally hit the hand away. "Not funny."  
"Can you two please help me." Shiori clearly went on and the two ran to her lab. The say saw Kerlongsj tied on a bed with his arms and legs restrained with belts. Shiori was looking at his member and was clearly studying it. Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose, while Chifuyu merely got a blush.

"Oh my. Chifuyu." still how weird it is you get such a cute reaction. Even if." Shiori got a hit from Matthew. "Shut up, you fucking freak of a brocon. I thought I told you where Kerlongsj's program was." He was relieved when Chifuyu released his member from the machine. "Thank you, Chifuyu. Eh, Chifuyu, Chifu?" Kerlongsj was first very grateful the torture was over, but became a bit more afraid. Chifuyu looked at him smiling and you didn't need to be a genius to know that she was affected by what she saw.

Matthew first looked away from Shiori and then looked to Chifuyu. He face palmed himself. "Oh for the love of." He clicked his fingers and the belts got of Kerlongsj and the young guy could see Chifuyu losing consciousness. He caught her just in time. He gently caressed Chifuyu, placed her down and took his clothes back on. It seemed like he forgot that Chifuyu wanted to take him for the difference. He looked smiling on Chifuyu, but his expression turned venomous when he looked at Shiori. She was the only one light hearted over the whole thing. Matthew crossed his arms. "Just take a damn needle and look him up. But I'll stay here." It was clear Matthew didn't want to have another stirring. Shiori saw the two Orlejov's glaring at her. "Fine, fine. Killjoys."

Matthew pinched his bridge again, it turned red now. "Shiori, listen. I understand that a good one is relieving and I love it myself, but now isn't the time nor the place. And could you stop forcing ideas to Chifuyu? Kerlongsj isn't an S, but I highly doubt it that my grandson is an M." Kerlongsj turned scarlet. So that's where Chifuyu got her idea for the little stunt in the bathroom. Kerlongsj was still angry, but he nonetheless lifted up his sleeve and let Shiori put a needle in him. However, he was surprised how easily she took Chifuyu of his lap and carried the girls in another bed. She placed a needle in Chifuyu's arm. After that, the four turned to a monitor. At one screen, the right one, they saw a small amount of Kerlongsj Nanites. He guessed the black energy on the other screen was Chifuyu's Reiki.

While both Kerlongsj as Matthew could take the Reiki head on in a fight, the aura was really disturbing. Most persons would be downright terrified of what the aura just did in the room. Both master hackers were slightly tensed up. Shiori looked fast to the still unconscious Chifuyu and then to Kerlongsj.

The young man didn't lie down and was sitting up. After that, she looked to Matthew. "Well, as you can see, I don't have to tell you the difference between the program and Reiki. Just look at what happens." Matthew was slightly disgusted on ow the Reiki expanded. Shiori added a few Nanites to them. Kerlongsj gulped on how the Reiki took over the machines. "Wow."  
"Indeed. As you aw when there is more Reiki, your Nanites are taken over. It also explains on how we grow in Death. But you two need to see this." She downloaded a few parts of Reiki in the Nanites. Firs the small machines surrounded the energy, preventing it to grow. After that, it seemed like the aura calmed down. Unlike the previous experiment, the machines took out the dark, dirty energy.

The Reiki calmed down and the Nanites left it alone. "As you saw, due to your Nature, they took the 'interesting' energy. After that, they seem to ignore it. it's similar to how Junsuina Reiki works. It is also the reason Chifuyu needs your Nanites more regularly than when it would be when Ichika gives her his Reiki." Kerlongsj nodded on the remark. "Well, that explains she'd needed three times before being satisfied." Kerlongsj commented.

Chifuyu got up. "What was that?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Oh, nothing." He said offhandedly. Normally, a male would be terrified if a woman like Chifuyu would find out when he told something like that, but Kerlongsj knew he was the only one who could pull this on her. "So that's all nice and good, but what are we going to do with this knowledge?"

Mathew smiled. "Well, I can give you guys a contract, but not like a normal one. While you Chifuyu would need a doses regularly, it would give you a chance to grow with your power, you won't have to worry about some problems. Also the contract I prepared to use on you Chifuyu, it will you give you enhanced speed, stamina and strength even beyond what you're now." Chifuyu looked to her aunt. "Chifuyu already have those abilities. Being born in our clan." Matthew shook his head. "Believe me, Shiori, she would grow beyond her families strength. Oh, but Chifuyu. I'll need to tell you. This contract is just an experimental thing. It requires a strong woman whose body can take a lot and a hacker who is out of his league of power. But I don't think that will be a problem."

Kerlongsj took one of his knees, wrapped his arms around him and pulled it to his face. Both he and Chifuyu nodded on that. "Well, I guess we can do that, but what are we going to do with Madoka?" Matthew crossed his arms. "She is a concern for later, but when she receives a similar contract, she'll be twice as strong as you are Chifuyu. You two will need every ally you can get. Count the fact she still has her Infinite Stratos, she becomes a force to be reckoned with." Kerlongsj gave him an understanding look.

"But I let you know. You two are the only ones who can take on one of your family alone. Ichika, Anaton, the candidates, the other hackers, they'll need to fight with two of them to take those girls down. Even your gang members. You two are out of the box, regarding power, but this is the point your heritage brought you Chifuyu. Unless you start your Infinite Stratos right now, it won't be enough. Your older sisters and cousins are stronger than you. You would end up needing the contract even after that."

Chifuyu nodded on the harsh words. "You got out the fights you had relatively unharmed, but it won't continue this way. Even with the contract that will be the only solution for you two, because you will become stronger as well, Kerlongsj, do you guys accept this?" Kerlongsj was lost in the thoughts. "If that's true, how did Anaton and his friends won against the prodigies?"  
"Because they did what we do best. Fight in groups. If there is one thing, your family doesn't understand, it is working in groups." Matthew made smile to the two.

"But being a Passive is more than the way to power. You're going to be connected to Kerlongsj. Which is like the initiation, something we're proud of. Do you understand" you, the Brunhilde will be connected to him." Chifuyu stood up and walked determined to the man. "I'm ready. Did you really need to ask?" Kerlongsj was still somewhere surprised Chifuyu was this determined. "Your grandson has been there from me when I needed him. He helped me, protected me and my family, matched me. I never thought a man would get close to me. So yes, I accept." Kerlongsj stood up, walked to her and placed a hand on Chifuyu's shoulder.

"I'm ready for this as well." Matthew smiled. "Good, than we need to prepare. Shiori, could you take care of Chifuyu? I'll prepare outside." Shiori got a glance in her eyes which scared the crap out of Kerlongsj and Chifuyu. Chifuyu turned to Kerlongsj ,but he could only shrug. "You got my sympathies. Sorry." Kerlongsj left with his grandfather. "What a family."  
"You don't need to tell me." Kerlongsj hoped Chifuyu could forgive him. He went outside and began to prepare. Just like with Ichika's initiation, fires were placed and Matthew made a circle on the floor and began to draw symbols.

Kerlongsj began to collect wood for the fires. He saw the sun setting and twilight coming up. It would take two hours at least before the place would be dark. Kerlongsj was placed at the end of the circle and the end of the preparing. He took his sweater and shirt of as commanded by Matthew. He tied those clothes around his waist. When he saw Chifuyu, it was very clear why the hackers made such a big deal of it by doing it alone. Chifuyu was star naked.

Kerlongsj looked at her, gawked and looked away. "Matthijs, what the hell?"" Matthew was only smiling. "Sorry, pup. But this is the only way. In the contract, the clothes are torn off. So at the end, you'll need to give Chifuyu your sweater." Kerlongsj saw her walking to him. He putted his hands to his nose and opened one eye. Looking at her. Chifuyu covered herself, but was blushing. 'Oh fuck. Does she really want to act like this?' "I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Chifuyu crossed her arms and she had her hawk look back. "Please promise never to talk about this."  
"We'll leave this out. You have my word." Kerlongsj and she agreed. "Good, now you two are over that. Chifuyu. I know it will kill your pride, but please put your arms next to you. You need to offer yourself to Kerlongsj."

Matthew placed his hands on the ground and began to hack. The circle lightened up. You could see the energy passing through the two and the light was seen from miles away. Kerlongsj saw Matthew nodding and stepped in the circle. He stood in front of Chifuyu, he being a bit taller looking on her. "Hereby, I, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov, turn the woman Chifuyu Orimura as my Passive. May your strength and mine collide and may we help and support each other through love and hate." Chifuyu smiled at him, but felt her hearth racing. "I, Chifuyu Orimura, binds myself as Passive to Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. May our strength collide and may we help and support each other through love and hate." Shiori leant at the air ship and smiled.

'Good catch, Chifuyu.' Matthew stood up. "Kerlongsj." The grandson nodded. He placed a hand right above Chifuyu's chest. In response, Chifuyu began to release Reiki. Kerlongsj had to give her more Nanites until the Reiki would eventually calm down. While Chifuyu could suppress it, it would cause major problems later on. It would be more difficult to restore the energy, so now, having a rough start, was their best option.

It was probably a good thing Kerlongsj could be labelled a Super Hacker. He had the uncomfortable idea that any other hacker , even his gang members, wouldn't survive. Normally, a Passive would take around 30 or maximum 50% of the sync rate. Chifuyu already took 300% and only now, the Reiki somehow calmed down and accepted the Nanites.

Both felt the effect of it. Chifuyu turned red on her face and with every small move, Kerlongsj made, it caused a great effect on her. Kerlongsj also became more tired and numb. He fought against the fatigue. He would be glad if he could rest a month after this and let his powers grow back. He really was at the end of his rope and this was normally spoken the heaviest thing a hacker would do in his life.

It took minutes, who felt like hours, but eventually, the Nanites could take the Reiki back in Chifuyu's body. The whole circle lightened up and Chifuyu collapsed after Kerlongsj felt the ritual has ended successfully. He could catch her, but he as well, was exhausted of the effects who were now on his body. Chifuyu's legs had given in and Kerlongsj placed her down. He wasn't believing what he saw. She was exhausted, red and painting. Kerlongsj sat her up and removed his sweater quickly. Chifuyu took her arms around his neck and pulled his in a kiss. Kerlongsj was somewhat surprised, but melted in.

Without breaking off, Kerlongsj took the sweater and put it around her body. Eventually, they stopped. A bit of drool got between them. "Chifu?" Chifuyu shook her head, but was still blushing. "Sorry, but I really felt like kissing you. I feel stronger now after this. My stamina comes back." Kerlongsj smiled; "That's all good, but eh, put this on." He offered his sweater. Chifuyu lifted her arms up and Kerlongsj pulled the sweater over her. Being taller, Chifuyu's upper body completely disappeared in it till only her legs were showing. Both stood up and had a content smile.

Chifuyu wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in another kiss. Both enjoyed it and didn't care. They now got closer on a level and grew stronger with this. After that, they looked at Shiori and Matthew. Matthew was completely out cold and Shiori was down, dreaming over her time with Izanagi. Kerlongsj had the feeling his eye was twitching on how she would get off by looking at the two.

"Let's put them in their bed and ah, Chifuyu, put on some trousers." Chifuyu got on her feet and pitched his cheek. Kerlongsj walked to his grandfather and took one arm, letting the older man leaning on him. Chifuyu took her dreaming aunt, got ticked off and sent her out K.O. 'If I would do with Ichika, I wonder she would watch.' She pulled her away by dragging her with her arms, pulling her in the room. She threw her aunt in bed while Kerlongsj gently placed his grandfather in bed. He took the blanket and put it over him. He smiled as he saw how Chifuyu let Shiori behind, but felt she deserved it. "We have one messed up family." Kerlongsj gave her a nod. "Indeed, but still, I think your own are worse."

Chifuyu looked at the two. "Still, I can't believe that my aunt would think like you're like my father." Kerlongsj shrugged on it. "Chifuyu, I don't care. I can't see you getting off on Ichika. And maybe, it isn't the way things should be in your clan, but." He looked to her. "Was it wrong for us what we did?" Chifuyu shook her head. "Maybe incest is the way my family have their children and getting her strength. But you're a descendant that brought my family to their knees. I don't think you have weak blood in your veins." Kerlongsj smiled at her. "Look, it may sound wrong for my family. But even so, I don't think I made a wrong choice. Still, it's weird for me. I don't know how to see you."

Kerlongsj turned to her. "Look, Chifuyu. You had the protect the family you had." He pulled her in a hug. "Please learn, that I have now the duty to protect you. You won't accept my protection and I don't ask that. But learn that." He cut off the embrace. "I will have your back. Understood? Rely on me as most rely on you. You will rely for now on." Chifuyu nodded on that.

"I don't think I will listen to you. I mean. With the gender rules." She teased him. She, Chifuyu Orimura, the Brunhilde, teacher from hell, go on, was teasing Kerlongsj. "Oh, but as Passive, we're no longer on a lower position. You and I are on the same level now. You'll have to listen to me as I have to answer to you. But you treat me like you're supposed to treat me. So, is it wrong?" Chifuyu shook her head.

"But please keep it a secret you and I are connected. It will cause a major problem if the Japanese Government finds out that you and I." Kerlongsj nodded. "Well, you're connected to me. More they can't see. Oh and if you're thinking what Ichika will do after graduating?" Chifuyu looked at him. "By the initiation, my cause got the only male pilot." Kerlongsj still didn't tell Chifuyu that Ichika became his soldier.

It came somewhere surprising that she just sighed. "Well, I guess. Better that you have him than anyone else." Kerlongsj nodded. "We don't understand his position, but we understand who he is. And don't worry. We're flexible with our soldiers." Chifuyu smiled at him. "You really are cunning at moments."  
"Did you think I became just leader of my cause by power? I need to use tactics." Chifuyu sighed on his response. "Well, I guess that I chose my side."

"What do you mean?" Kerlongsj was now really interested. "Kerlongsj. You maybe don't understand it, but the ISA is more than just a school. It's a place where diplomatic struggles are fought out." Kerlongsj spit on the ground. "I hate those things. Play it fair and open. I hate it when people use schemes." Chifuyu nodded. "There are more players coming up. And I guess we're going to face rough times."

"You think we're having bigger shots coming? Countries or organisations with a plan that's just wrong?" Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah and I think I know them, but I guess you're the biggest player." Kerlongsj nodded. "The one with the most power or whatever calls out the shots. I hate it, but I didn't make the game. I just play the rules." Chifuyu nodded on that remark.

After that, Kerlongsj left the flying lab. Chifuyu went to change and Kerlongsj waited until she got back. She threw his sweater to him. "How did I look in your clothes?" Chifuyu asked, but Kerlongsj could feel the teasing tone she had. Kerlongsj had the idea that Chifuyu personality had changed a bit similar like when Ichika got the inanition. The young hacker just hoped that she would be able to hide those things. Kerlongsj gave her a grin. "You're going to kill me, but you looked cute. Before I could consider anything else how you would look."  
"Oh, so you mean the whole time or only when I took your sweater?" Kerlongsj played along. "The whole time, but I think it's best that we talk about this thing in private."

Kerlongsj saw how she got her arms around his neck and playfully nudged in his sweater. He smiled, happy with the reaction and returned the hug, by pressing on the arms. "Kerlsj." Chifuyu said. "About this, how am I exactly bounded to you?" The runner couldn't believe that she agreed with the plan while she didn't know the consequences. "Well, as Passive, you're connected to me. Making it able for me to trace you with our link. Most passives have more strength, skill and stamina, so in your case, we can only wait to see on how that works out. With linked, well, you can say you're engaged to me." Resulting the arms around his neck to become stronger and a bit more uncomfortable.

"And the last thing." Kerlongsj hoped now for real she wouldn't kill him. "At one point, you and I are supposed to have children." Chifuyu got a blush, relieved him and pushed him away. "What, what, what?" Kerlongsj pinched his nose" bride. They made him and Chifuyu got a pact, but couldn't Shiori tell him that it would result it all meant?" Didn't Chifuyu know what it meant for Kerlongsj and how it would affect the two. "Don't worry. We don't need to start breeding like rabbits right now, but you and I. well."

Both got red and looked away. After that, Chifuyu took his hand and faced him. "You know. When I ran way, I didn't think I would find a man worthy of me. From what my mother and my aunts and my sister and cousins told me, men were dirty, pervy creatures, not worth of living. And later I would experience that myself. Until I got caught , thrown in a cell and meet an Infinite Stratos killing lunatic of a boy who is two years younger than me. He didn't respect me or what I accomplished, but he soon came to. He treated me like I know I should be treated." Kerlongsj smiled as he saw Chifuyu's eyes sparkling.

"But I'm yours, Kerlongsj. You don't treat me like a princess or a Goddess, a." she stopped by the word. "Prodigy." Before she could go on, Kerlongsj put his finger on her mouth. "You know. Since the death of my parents, I hated all the Infinite Stratos pilots and everything close to it. You, the Brunhilde, proved me wrong and while I don't treat you like a princess, a Goddess or anything like that. And you want to know why?" Chifuyu mimicked his determined look.

"Because you aren't. You're not a princess, you're a warrior. A fighter, a killer like myself. You are everything the world doesn't want you to be, but I, as person, accepted what you want the world wants you to see. The world maybe refuses that, but I don't. And with this, the pact, you received my word. You and I are going to stick around each other for a long time. I hope you don't blame me. For becoming your hacker."

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, let's see if I can forgive you." She teased him. He shot her a similar look. "I'd love seeing you try to get me down." Both went back to their own room.

Chifuyu and he undressed. She decided to sleep naked like last night and Kerlongsj took a warm pyjama he got from Matthew. After that, he laid down and found Chifuyu snuggling up to him. He smiled as he felt her body warmth coming at him. Her arms were wrapped around his head and she enjoyed his arms around her body.

She smiled and kissed the guy. Kerlongsj looked surprised at it, but he enjoyed it. The sudden point that Chifuyu was now. She was how to say more daring, more aggressive. It wasn't like Chifuyu had potential rivals on him, but somewhere she felt insecure. Kerlongsj was always there for her and he was hers alone. Well, she had to share him with Anaton, but he did the same with her as Ichika was her brother.

Still, she felt this as a larger insurance. The contract she made with Kerlongsj. She was now actually his, but it was the other way around as well.. She felt power raging through her, but more she felt content. "Maybe a little cold, but I'm too stubborn to dress myself in a pyjama. I don't think you'd mind." Kerlongsj sighed on it. Oh, he loved it when Chifuyu was like this.

"I take for the convenience you're going to enjoy my body heath to warm you up." Chifuyu had a sparkle in her hearth and nodded. "Oh, Kerlsj. You know me well enough." She kissed him again and he enjoyed it. He never felt such feelings for a girl. Sure, there were some, but none were like Chifuyu.

None tried to find a way on how they could live with a hacker like him. Chifuyu, of the entire female population did. The White Knight. The Brunhilde. The top of the female population who enslaved mankind under the thumb of women. She was the one who fell for a guy who stood up. Who was the leader of an organisation that fought Infinite Stratos. He was the one who fell for her and she was the one who fell for him.

While it was weird considering everything including her family, the two fell for each other. Chifuyu and Kerlongsj shared their thoughts before they started to laugh and stopped looking at each other with admiration and love in both their eyes.

"Hey, Kerlongsj. That contract, is that for ever?" Kerlongsj smiled at her. "Well, we can cancel it, but it's not something you want to do? I hope. I love you, Chifuyu and I hope you and I will be together like this for a long time. And I mean a long time."  
"Oh, to the point we'll have children?" Kerlongsj tilted his head. "Can we make till grandchildren?" He asked her teasingly.

It resulted in another kiss. Both felt warmth in their hearts and happiness in their eyes. Kerlongsj wrapped his arms around and tightened his grip. He thought back on this whole thing. From the point he enjoyed the warmth Chifuyu brought him. Kerlongsj just hoped that it would never end.

She let go of him and a bit of drool was left behind. He looked up and down. "Well, I can't lie. You're a girl and I don't care if they call you Devil." Chifuyu shrugged. "You realised how complex I am." Kerlongsj didn't mind. "I don't care. I don't care what you are. Who you are and who you are to me, that's the most important thing."

Chifuyu smiled and got asleep on his shoulder.

Next morning, being greeted by a good look of Chifuyu's voluptuous chest. Supposedly, she ended up as a body pillow from last night. While he felt a numbness coming from his legs, he didn't regret it. he couldn't believe that they made the contract, because it took six times before Chifuyu was finally satisfied. It was their new record. "And to think she was a virgin not that long ago." But he was glad to have her arms around him. He smiled and closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her for warmth.

He felt something stirring and saw Chifuyu awake. "Morning, Kerlsj." She said with a smile. "[Yawn] Good morning, Chifuyu. Slept well?" She nodded. "Well, yeah, I was tired and I enjoyed this rest." Kerlongsj sat up and looked at her. "How do you feel?" Chifuyu got up. "I feel energy raging through me." He grinned at her.

"Let's get something to eat and then wake up the older ones. I guess that they are more tired than we are and we did the contract. Oh and for the record, your aunt is downright creepy. I can't understand how she would get off by what we did." Chifuyu smiled at him. "Well, it seems you have a bigger influence than I thought on persons. I mean. Look what you did to me or Ichika…" She paused. "Madoka." She added distastefully.

Kerlongsj sighed. "Chifuyu. She is your little sister. I can understand you and older sister don't get along and that's not something you can help, but you and I have agreed to protect her. We need all the allies we can get." Chifuyu responded with a sigh. "But after this, you are going to tell me all your secrets." Kerlongsj raised his eyebrow. "Good luck. I don't know them all myself." Chifuyu was somewhat surprised.

"What do you mean?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "I mean, I'm the grandson of the very first hacker. And I didn't know that myself." Chifuyu nodded. "The same with you. You don't know everything of your past and I'm not trying to pressure that out. But you and I are going to wait for that. Okay?" Chifuyu nodded on that. "For now, caring for a little match?"

They heard Kerlongsj stomach growling. The two looked at it. "You're quite weird?" Chifuyu snickered at him, but he just grinned. "Hey, I can't help, but be hungry. Let's grab some food." Chifuyu nodded and she made the table for four persons while Kerlongsj started to cook. Kerlongsj thought back on everything that happened in the last few days. And he guessed Chifuyu was right. They were going to meet a lot of different persons who all were somewhat inflicted in this fight.

Kerlongsj was scrambling some eggs while he looked to Chifuyu. When he heard a growl coming from her stomach, Kerlongsj smiled at her. "So you're hungry as well? Nothing more than normal judging where you and I went through last night."

Kerlongsj was now officially the only one who could mess with Chifuyu like he did. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. Kerlongsj first tensed up, but slowly stood down and he let her have him.

It was unclear for Kerlongsj how long Chifuyu could go on with this strong woman persona. A human needed to switch and it needed an outlet. While Kerlongsj didn't mean that a person could find other ways, but unlike Chifuyu, he hated putting up an act like a strict teacher. Which Chifuyu wasn't.

Kerlongsj was strict and acted later on like a teacher, but he wasn't a Devil incarnated. He was cool, joking and reasonable. He sat on his desk and it was nothing less normal for him. Kerlongsj couldn't just put the act of the great teacher at school. He was a brother, a leader and he acted only serious when the situation called for it.

Maybe it was because women now ruled the world in several important parts like military and economy, Kerlongsj cause was still like this. A bunch of killers, lunatics and soldiers, but friendly and honourable, though a bit rough.

Kerlongsj thought over his cause. He held Chifuyu in his arms and smiled, but couldn't deny that his group of hackers were the largest private army on the planet. While they weren't that in fact, they surely could be used as an army. Ten million hackers. While that may not seem too much for some greater countries, hackers were often seen as really good soldiers and because they were the answer to Infinite Stratos, Kerlongsj had no idea that in the what if scenario of a war he and his group would win.

They maybe weren't as professional as the Infinite Stratos, but those guys were no pushovers, strong and resourceful. Count with the fact they didn't need a lot of really care like the Infinite Stratos. Chifuyu would kill him, but using them in a battlefield was stupid. They were strong agreed, but they were useless to fight in desserts or in cities that were destroyed.

And they weren't reliable. A speck of dust, some dirt there and your Infinite Stratos was destroyed. Not something you could use for a fight. Kerlongsj sighed. He didn't have the answer and he didn't want it. He turned to Chifuyu and held her in his arms smiling. With the Brunhilde together, he didn't have the need for an answer.

He just hoped that one day she could free from worries. Before that, there would be a fight and he would have to use his hackers, but for now, he was glad with what he had in his arms. He enjoyed the soft warm moment the two had. He hoped he could get some rest before he had to fight. Kerlongsj broke the hug off and looked back to the eggs. He put them on the table and looked to Chifuyu. The two were smiling at each other and Chifuyu started eating.

Kerlongsj got on the table and both ate in silence. They heard stumbling and they saw Matthew entering the room. "Good morning, Matthijs." Kerlongsj greeted his grandfather. The older man smiled. "Fuck me. What a shit thing I did. Promise me never to make a contract like that. I take you guys had a good night." The two grinned and looked at the older man.

"You can say we had our share of fun." Kerlongsj said and Chifuyu nodded. "You two don't seem to mind about that." Chifuyu made a smile. "We don't have a reason to hide, do we?" Kerlongsj made a similar grin. "No, why should we? At the academy, play the same trick? I would love the reactions" Chifuyu nodded and she hoped that her 'admirers' would stop getting on Kerlongsj.

It happened more and more that girls would try to take Kerlongsj from her, hoping on some more attention from their teacher. While Kerlongsj seemed to handle a class like his own pretty well, he had no real clue on how to handle teenage girls. They would be throwing themselves at him and most of the time, Chifuyu was the one who got him out, but it weighed some times. "Yeah, I hope they'll leave me alone."

Matthew shook his head. 'This is how a couple should be. I have no happiness found in my life, but I'm glad to help them'.

After that they left, Chifuyu and Kerlongsj left for the training. They stood in front of each other. "It's been a while since we had a match. Right?" Chifuyu nodded. She made herself ready by leveling her fist. Jack flew of Kerlongsj shoulder and wet to sit on Matthew.

The two looked at each other. They were going to have the fight of their life.

Hours later.

"Hiyaah." Chifuyu tried a high kick, being blocked by an arm. It would have broken anyone else's if Kerlongsj didn't put some Nanites on it to protect it. Still, he could feel the power and Kerlongsj thanked his reflexes to avoid the other kick. He ducked under her punch and rolled away. He anticipated that she would use a fest, so when her arms put him in a hold, Kerlongsj was surprised.

That hold could take out a NAVY Seal in mere seconds. Well, good it was Kerlongsj she was trying to strangle. With every will power he had, he threw Chifuyu over his head, causing her to let go and land five meters after him. She couldn't hold on and smiled when she landed.

Kerlongsj could take her down than, but he knew better. Chifuyu got back up and turned to him. "You could have taken me down."  
"Yeah, I could, but I have no clue on how I should." He wasn't kidding. In a normal situation, he would have punched a knife in the back. Kerlongsj didn't have principles in a serious fight. That and honor were the first he'd throw away. The life of him and his friends were more important. These things were just things that he couldn't afford.

Chifuyu smiled. He looked like the worst of the two. Well, you had to know the two had been fighting for hours. You had to take a lot in consideration. Kerlongsj just began shirtless and with nothing more than a trouser he fought. Chifuyu wore a kimono or at least what was left of it. It was destroyed by the fight. Matthew and Shiori were looking at it. The older man had been playing with Jack and the two agreed that it was idiotic.

They fell asleep and Shiori was working on the computer as the battle turned out to take too long. Kerlongsj hoped Shiori would calm down, but with the contract, Chifuyu was more eager to fight. Shiori could never believe to what point her niece had grown. The contract she made with Kerlongsj caused her to be as strong as her older sisters. That would be:

If Chifuyu fought them with just a pair of katana and they were working together with the six of them in an IS. The chance of that was never going to happen. Kerlongsj also grew thanks to the contract. His powers were at a level that would be expected. Matthew placed several limiters on him, but with the contract, his power grew as did his limiters. He was able to work longer and could better control the nine circles.

But with this, the only person that could kill Orimura's despite not begin not one of them, had bigger shots and through him, his gang, his brother and other hackers aligned to him. If he got time to rest. Kerlongsj vision began to cloud and he felt the earth coming closer to him. Chifuyu saw that and understanding it wasn't a tactic she went to catch him. He felt in her arms, wrapping around him and after that, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I pass out." Kerlongsj said before actually doing so.

Matthew woke up and saw his grandson. He checked his watch. "Eight hours, right?" He stretched out and Jack flew back to him. "You did it better than me. I needed ten hours before he passed out. He would need this kind of training before growing. Well, he will end up every day like this." Chifuyu stoop up and took him up.

Her look made it very clear she didn't want any word of comment. "I'll take him back." Matthew raised an eyebrow. "It's three kilometers to my place." Chifuyu smiled. "Well, that's a good distance to jog." She began to run and Matthew smiled at the two. "Ah, young love." He said while Matthew made a skateboard. He offered Shiori a hand and she nodded. She climbed in his back and he flew to the place.

When they landed, they saw Chifuyu carrying Kerlongsj in the ship. "Well, it took for us three minutes to get back. she was faster on her feet. I think we created a monster." Matthew had no problem to express it. He knew that Passives were stronger and grew under hackers, but even he couldn't foresee what was going to happen. If Kerlongsj did fell asleep, the instant he felt a bed, Matthew expected her to fuck him senseless.

Shiori only went on with the research. Chifuyu's body had started to adapt on her changes. Her Reiki grew stronger to an unseen level in the last 500 years, but the effect that would come with it stayed out. She was stronger, better and learned how to get energy from the Nanites. It was unique for a Passive to do such a complex task. Her niece was interesting. True, seeing her fuck Ichika would be more interesting, but for now, Kerlongsj DID NOT disappoint as well.

Chifuyu got in the lab and stripped him from his trousers and saw his body. Despite being signed and sealed in scars, Kerlongsj was just attractive the way he was. She smiled and brought her lips on his. It was like she brought him back from the death as Kerlongsj woke up. "Oh, yo Chifuyu." He spoke like he wasn't just kissed by her.

Still, she could see he was blushing. She smiled and felt happy Kerlongsj was back up. "You passed out. I thought you would stay up for hours even after a fight. I mean. It's you we are talking about." She sat back up and began to connect her groin with his. It would felt highly uncomfortable, but Kerlongsj was just too tired to notice. He felt something soothing.

He let his head lung back, drifting back to sleep. If someone didn't grub on his junk, he would fall asleep. "Oh, you aren't going to sleep. Let's take a bath together." Kerlongsj nodded and got back up. Okay, he was up, but Chifuyu had to support him. His legs had given out. She knew he wasn't feigning it. He was really at the end of his line.

Right now, he had 0,0000000001% left of his Nanites. Food, stamina and energy had been gone through his body and all was gone from it. It was now at a point he would start to use muscle to replenish his energy. Getting muscles back was not easy as it was painless. He would have to wait.

Chifuyu placed him the bath and he almost putted him asleep as he was fighting to stay awake. Still, he needed to take a bath and eat before he could sleep. He felt his head tilting. Chifuyu was now concerned. She has never seen Kerlongsj like that. He was now extremely tired and she knew that he was growing, but it was like a huge self-generating battery. With his limits pushed, he would grow. It was like anything with human nature. Chifuyu smiled and took him out the bath. With the cold air on his body, he woke up.

Chifuyu touched him and felt him tensing up. By his extreme tiredness, he was also sensitive. He couldn't help, but did his best to keep his voice down. Chifuyu thought about ways he wouldn't have problems with it. She found a way that was as lecherous as it was convenient. She took the soap bar, took her breast, began to soap his back. Kerlongsj didn't protest.

True, it felt great as he felt her movements. For some reason, he and Chifuyu enjoyed it. She took a shampoo and washed his head.

"How many years has it been? Ten years, right?" He asked her. Chifuyu washed his head clean. "It has." Kerlongsj could stay awake a bit longer. "Okay, you're done." Kerlongsj grinned. He was glad Chifuyu held back or she would have taken him.

But she knew what it would get on him, he wouldn't react in his current state. Of all persons on the planet, she knew Kerlongsj was a very deep sleeper. So she washed herself and hoped he stayed awake. Kerlongsj smiled at her and stood up. He got out.

He knew Chifuyu now wanted to wash herself and that staying there would just kill him. After he got out, he dressed himself in a few easy clothes. He laid down on the door and closed his eyes.

After 30 minutes, Chifuyu got out and saw him sleeping. He was sitting and his head was buried in his knees. How could a man of twenty years and one of the most deadly persons on the planet look so cute when he was sleeping?

She let him catch some shut eye and dressed herself in her normal attire. After she went to close her shirt, she found him falling. His expression was peaceful and luckily not drooling. Chifuyu found a blush growing her cheeks. She went on one knee for the boy and tugged on his shoulder. "Kerlongsj." He opened his eyes. "Morning, Chifuyu." He said. "It's still evening. Now, do I let you sleep or do you want something to eat?" His stomach gave her an answer in the form of a huge growl.

It was to the point that a girl would feel herself disgusted by it. Chifuyu and Kerlongsj were first surprised and instead of being grossed out or embarrassed, both turned to laugh a bit. "I guess that I first want to eat something. And with that, I mean a lot. I feel like starving" Chifuyu nodded. "I agree. Oh and Kerlongsj. I hope something." He widened his eyes and waited for her to speak.

"I think my growls were more silent. Could you please live that down." Kerlongsj nodded and they left. Matthew had the idea his grandson and only living relative was starving and he was right. He prepared easily 3 kilos of ribs. He and Shiori had to prepare huge amounts of rice, potatoes and vegetables. Chifuyu and Kerlongsj forgot everything of table manners.

They were starving and they ate on. Shiori smiled as Kerlongsj took some rice from Chifuyu's face. Both turned red. Matthew was just grinning and Jack was agreeing. After they were done, Chifuyu and Kerlongsj ate enough to keep a small family feasted. "I take you enjoyed it." The two just nodded. "Well, I guess, you're now allowed to fall asleep."

He just spoke the words and Chifuyu fell over and he was sleeping and for now sure. Chifuyu took him up they didn't spent evenings as sleeping was the only thing they wanted. Chifuyu enjoyed the simple life of waking, breakfast, training with a partner, bathing, eating and sleeping. The older two left, leaving her alone.

She hoped it could continue, but knew all the better it couldn't. Chifuyu and Kerlongsj had to grow in the two weeks. For the entire world, both didn't have equals expect each other. But Chifuyu's wound on her hearth wasn't healed. She looked at it. Kerlongsj tried to heal, but it would remain an ugly scar. He hated himself for not being able to heal it.

Chifuyu didn't mind. She was all too happy he saved her life. And now, she was content. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head was tugged in her shoulder. She snuggled up to him for warmth. It was something similar to the prison. When he gave her energy for first time. He was warm.

The only other person who did that was Ichika. The Brunhilde thought about it. If she and Kerlongsj didn't meet, how would it turn out? How would Ichika live? How would her family react? They could have come out even so. The question would be if she was prepared. Now it was if it could work out. She smiled and saw Kerlongsj smiling. Chifuyu went to sit next to him and they would fall asleep without their usual thing.

* * *

Okay, now I'm done. I wanted to make this to 20.000 words, but I just gave it up, that is just too much for me. For now, I won't update this, because I got other projects running on which I'm going to focus me more and because I ran out of ideas. Gotta think about more ideas. Oh and despite everything I saw in the later months this is my best story. Granted, it isn't as hitting as Kyrati in ISA or En route to a better life, but numbers speak for themselves. I got 6 000 views on this story, my highest number standing head and shoulder over my other stories and with 34 reviews, I got more than my other stories. I agree my latest two got more followers and favorites, but this one undeniably my best story.

I got a word of thanks for a few readers out here.

First of all Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna for acting as first reviewer and somewhat beta reader.

Also thanks to a few fans who followed me on this and my other stories like OshiroNa, qweenashleyfox, killjoytommy and Unicron Gundamn.

Special thanks to imherepresent for inspiration.

Thanks for reading this and staying around a year. I hope to get a lot more years on this.

Oh, something I like to say to you guys. I had to bring my own computer for an upgrade. He's upgraded, but it will take a week before I get it back.

Thanks to my tablet, I can answer reviews, stay online and getting some updates, but making new chapters, that's a bit too much. Sorry and that's for all my stories the case.

About the warm thing I wrote at the night, I really needed that after the way I felt horrible how RWBY ended last weekend. Man, I haven't felt so bad in a long time. Oh and I was thinking on making a Cold Revenge rewrite, sorry, but I'm not in the mood of dark and down feelings. That can take a while, I hope you guys understand that.

Saluut.


	31. My thoughts on the 22 of March 2016

My thoughts on this day, the twenty second of March 2016.

For the ones who're longer reading my stories or following me, than you might you know I'm Flemish. It doesn't matter if you know already or for the ones who find out now, I would be stupid to think you guys don't know what happened at my capital. 34 people are killed and nearly two hundred injured.

It was a terroristic attack at the national airport and one in the subway system of the capital. When my mother texted me this morning, I just read it on my computer. I just read it, but now. In the early evening. It hit me. We had an attack at my country. This is probably the most dark day since WW2.

Last weekend, we captured Abdeslam Salah who was involved in the Paris shooting last November. We thought we gave a blow to the Islamic State. But in return, we received one. What we got doesn't make up with what we lost. We had an attack on our own capital. Because we just captured one terrorist.

It's unrealistic, but when I went out, on the streets, it hit me. In full power. On the streets, in the busses, in the shops, everyone was just, not there. Everyone was shocked. It was just so different. There was less noise, less life. It felt like we were all in shock. It's so weird for me that what is normal isn't here.

I thought it was weird on the Paris shooting, but now, I understand how it must have felt there. I have been on that airport last summer. I was at the same hallway that's now gone, blown up to pieces. I have taken the subway system. I have been in Brussels. It's just hit me that the vermin can strike everywhere. And that they have hit on the same place I once walked on.

I don't know how I should feel, I didn't before. Through all the years, it sounds cruel and I know it is, my mind learned to just read and get out my system. To shrug it off. It was the way my mind worked with me. What could I do against it? Now, it doesn't. I have fear. I have the fear that they can strike at any time they want. At any place they want.

That they are more dangerous than we think. A band of terrorists can hold the world in a choke hold. But what can we do? We have a crisis already on our hands. Europe is drowned by the refugees. We can't blame these people. By them, the terrorists can get around, but now I understand those persons. First, I thought they were cowards for leaving, but they are running for the exact same fear that's now prominent at my place.

It's unbelievable. How just three persons can shock the entire world? How they can bring normal life to a hold? How they destroy what they want and we have just to pick up the pieces that are left.

Life is getting back on the rails, things are getting back to normal. What the hell that might be. We have still major problems at the roads and the trains. You want to know why it actually scares me? Why I am so afraid right now? If I just lend back and when I look out my window, I have a great view on the nuclear power plant of Doel. I can see the cooling towers from my place. They're working. I can see the lights from my place. Small, but I can see them.

If you want to know why that scares me, just think about it. Those terrorist have done an attack on the capital with police forces looking for them. We had one nearly four months ago. If one of those idiots got the nice idea to blow up the power plant, they can pull that trick.

Doel is a village that's deserted for years. Or they've tried that. The story is for another time, but if they can play an attack on an airport of one of the most busiest cities in Europe with a threat level, how easy can it be to prepare an attack at a deserted and remote village? That's what scares me. It goes boom there and you can take my word for it. Tsjernobyl will be nothing compared to us.

You want to why I say that. Radioactive waste is highly reactive. My dad works at the harbor. There are passing thousands and thousands chemical products every day.

I have done the math.

That's why it now hits me. I have hoped that we wouldn't have another World War on our hands, but I was stupid, naïve. We had eighty years of peace back home. I'm afraid that the peace I have known for twenty years are now over.

World War 3 is on our doorstep, like it or not. It's coming closer. The end of the world like the Islamic State always say, well, we're close to it. We just don't know.

Why do I post now this chapter on my stories you wonder? Because this is my silent way of dealing with it. Because I just want to share my ideas with the world, without being discovered.

It's not much, but I thank for the support your countries give to my place.

Saluut.


	32. A gunman's heart

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Got some time to write and I decided to put some work on it. I made this, but it was up to you guys before I would update this.

I decided to post this for two reasons. One, because I wanted you guys to have this idea.

Two. Because some fucking coward threw a few rude and I'm just using that word, it was more than rude, reviews on this.

Look, I write, what I want to write, at this, I write to express myself and because I like to share my ideas with you guys. I know that what I write isn't what all people like.

I understand that some people want to say that to me. If that's the case, fine. But don't be a coward to not leave your name behind. If you want to say my stories are bad, please, by all means, tell me, but don't hide behind a mask. That's my idea.

Sorry for my late update, but my pride had the better of me. I wouldn't update this story until I got, at least, forty reviews. Now, that hasn't happened, it still didn't happen. I have updated the story and this will be just a tip for the monthly updates. I have few more ideas, but something needs to get of my chest.

It seems stupid, but it's really annoying you guys are reading, but not reviewing. I got 7600 views, the highest on my entire chapter list, but I got only thirty nine reviews.

Do you have any idea how depressing that is? Not to know what people are thinking of it or how it's stupid to see that my story just has that few reviews? It's stupid, but it is the way how writers work. If you have favorited or follow this, please be so kind to leave your thoughts. That's all I'm asking.

Even if you're a Guest, leave a review behind. I wouldn't like nothing more. The reason I have thrown the reviews mentioned above of the site, was because they were just rude. I don't think you guys would read the this, make a rude review and leave it behind. I what to hear some ideas from you.

This is the promise I made to you guys, so for now, we're going to the real beginning of the Dark Past arc. I hope you guys like this.

Every hacker got a deal from his past and that will begin to focus on them. There might be some suggestive scenes and the road to lemons is open. This is something I better say. If you want me to make a lemon, just ask.

It will be highly romantic and I hope I can I can improve.

Some of you guys are going to kill me for this, because not alone, I got a bit inspired by imherepresent, but I also broke the most favorite pairing in the canons series and got an OC paired up with Charlotte. Sorry for this, but I'm just not that interested with an IchXChar pairing, so that's why I made my own OC.

It's my personal thing. Don't kill me for this.

Well, get on the story.

I have reuploaded this chapter, because I have made some change in the song. I have a tip for the ones who are reading this. Read the latest chapter of The Graduated Student and the Irish Street punk. I have hidden a few messages in it and I'll think you'll like it.

* * *

Raton woke up after a nightmare. They have been coming back more recently, certainly now. This time of year, the Tenth of May, things were just bringing him back. Sweat mixed with tears came down. It got their mix with the yellow eyes. Due to the absence of the two most important teachers, the pilots and hackers currently got a necessary break. Extra lessons were given and most students took days to get their huge amount of homework done. Raton's breath finally calmed down.

He was safe, his breath was coming at a normal pace, his heart stopped pounding super hard. He looked around and saw Kashal, his best friend sleeping, peacefully. Raton sighed on the rest Kashal was bringing in the room. Raton smiled but then looked down at his hands. His smile got off his face and his thought got back to years ago. When pilots didn't exist and where hackers were far way. He took his necklace and clicked it open. Inside was a picture. A girl with short blond hair and a hat. She wore a simple white dress and she had a huge smile. Her purple eyes were shining.

From her age judging, she was around five or six years. Next to her stood a boy. He had brown hair and yellow eyes. His attire existed of a short and sleeveless shirt. Raton began to ponder on the conversation. His eyes closing ,the sole mid-range fighter of the Hellhounds thought back to that day, now exactly, ten years ago.

FLASHBACK.

A river flowing clear, cold water from the springs in the mountains down in the village. A girl was sitting down, looking at it. The girl was thinking of her mother's warning. "Be careful with strangers and look out." Why was her mother so afraid of other persons? She heard a splashing and saw a boy who got the same age. He carried his shoes in his hands and seemed to enjoy the cool water.

Raton looked up and he saw the young girl looking at him. He responded with a smile and waved at her. She gestured to come sit next to her. The young boy had no idea if it was a good idea to come to her, but shrugged on it and walked to her. His parents told him to make friends. His younger sister was still not old enough to come with him. Bored of staying at home, he went to explore the place. While walking in the river, he found the girl sitting.

With a grin, he came to sit next to her. She looked at him. "Hello." She spoke to him. "Hel… Hello." Raton brought out. It was hard for the young boy to speak with her, as he wasn't used to girls. "Are you new in this town? I haven't seen you before." Raton nodded. "Yeah, just moved. I lived in Flanders." She looked surprised. "I'm Raton. What's your name?"

"Eh, Charlotte, Charlotte Dunois." Raton looked surprised on the name. "Chajlotte? Eh, that's too difficult. Are you fine with Lotte?" Charlotte got a blush on the nickname. "Eh, that's a good name."

Raton went to sit next to Charlotte. The two spent the whole day talking about their lives, friends and where else do children talk about? Charlotte later took Raton home with her. Her mother was surprised but glad that her little girl made a friend. She made a picture and later gave a copy to Raton who placed in a necklace.

FLASHBACK ENDS

That same day, Raton made a girl as a friend and his family was killed. They were done in at night. Luckily, he was sent away to Kashal's father. Still, that girl never really left his mind. Years later, when he could return, he only found Charlotte gone. He asked around the entire town, but he couldn't find one trace, but a gravestone where the mother was resting. Also, of his father's killers were gone.

His tears ran down on his face. His heart was almost killed twice that day he got back. Raton went out the room. His friends knew well enough to leave him alone at this point. He didn't have breakfast and was gone before the rest was awake. Raton walked around the campus aimlessly. His earplugs on, he was thinking back to that day. He sat against a tree, enjoying a soft drink he bought and went to look at the sun coming out of the ocean.

The soft drink went down his throat and judging on the stand of the sun, it was around seven o' clock. His mind thought back. Why, why was his mind drifting back to Charlotte? Okay, her name was the same, but what kind of evidence was that? There could be thousands Charlotte, he had no real prove that Charlotte Dunois was the same Charlotte he met as the little girl in Ardèche.

The young man emptied his soft drink and threw in a litter bin. He stood up and walked to the arena. There was one thing Raton was sure of. His heart never felt such peace after he and Charlotte were sleeping in the same bed. Why did she have the same effect as his memories of the girl? Raton stood up and began to run. He knew which arena Charlotte would use to practice for shooting. He went inside and found her easily. Just knowing where the shots came from.

He saw the girl firing in her orange unit. A fine sharpshooter. Maybe, there was something they shared. A love or at the very least a knack for guns. Raton smiled and got down. charlotte saw him coming on his skateboard. She was still torn between her love for Ichika and her growing feelings for Raton. The young boy smiled as he saw the girl. "Wow." He said. "Forgot to take a shower."

Charlotte smiled at him, but her eyes were down. "Shut up." She playfully got at him. "Ready for some completion?" Raton grinned and from his hands, Fire Breather was created. "Shooting or fighting?" He asked. They turned at the firing range. Raton leveled the rifle at his arms. "Bring it on." Charlotte leveled her shotguns and aimed for the same thing as well. The countdown started and when the timer reached zero, the firing began. Charlotte was very fast and had the advantage of being stable, so she was better on aiming.

Raton had pulled Fire Breather on bolt action fire modus, so he had to pull the bullet out and got a new one in. While the logic didn't make sense on a Hacker Firearm, Raton used it and he was not the only one. The reason why he did that, was to give his rifle a higher fire output and that he had to be sure of his bullets.

While reloading would take a few seconds, Raton was trained so hard in it, that it took one movement which didn't last one second. Raton's advantage over Charlotte was his mobility, he had no problem to switch easily. The gunshots of both users fired the air. Charlotte's shotguns were firing nonetheless, where Raton's gun made a huge bang every time whenever he fired. At the end, charlotte ranged up an impressive 2589 points while Raton got the full 3000. Charlotte couldn't feel jealous, but she was impressed by what Raton did. Speaking of the boy, he was not catching his breath and laid on the ground.

Charlotte deactivated her unit as she was giving Raton something to like. Her suit was orange on the lines and she was smiling while looking down on him. "Feeling a bit tired?" Charlotte asked teasingly. "Piss…. (paint)… off. I won." Charlotte went to sit next to him. "That's something I can't deny." Charlotte got her knees together and smiled at him. Raton was still laying on his back and turned his head to her.

They both enjoyed the silence with each other's company. "Sorry, Charlotte."

Raton said, causing the French candidate to look at him. Raton closed his eyes and he took a heavy breath. "Have you thought about my question?" charlotte looked away. She still felt it as betraying Ichika, but the male pilot made it very clear he had enough of the way the girls were treating him.

She tensed up as she felt Raton's hand squeezing her own. "Never mind. Hey, Charlotte. I have another question for you." Charlotte looked at him in anticipation. "Charlotte, you levied years ago on the countryside of France, right?" Charlotte nodded. "Yeah."

"Where exactly?" Raton looked at her.

"Raton, stop." Charlotte stood up. "I don't care what you want, but you and your friends caused so many things at this school. I'm in love with Ichika, not with you." Raton's eyes were closed painfully. "Charlotte, I." She left with tears in her eyes. "It's just that."

Raton sighed and walked to the place to take a shower. Luckily, the guys had a bathroom in the arena's. he went to take a shower. The sweat got off his body. He looked at his arms and saw the scar. It was a large, cut right over his underarms past his heart and went on to his other arm. Raton went to sit. "Why? Why does it hurt so much?" He wondered. He thought back the day where his life was different. He wanted to make something clear.

After his shower, he went to the dorms. His mind was still wanting to figure out if he met Charlotte before. He walked around the dorms, avoiding the other girls. He found Charlotte's room soon enough, but his heart weight too much on him to knock.

With a heavy sigh, he took off his necklace. For the last time, he opened it. There were too many things not to add up. He left the necklace there. After that, he left the necklace hanging at the door and texted Charlotte, hoping she would look. After that, he left the place.

Charlotte was currently wandering around the empty school until he mobile phone rang. She was thinking of deleting it when she saw it was from Raton. Still, she opened it. And the moment, she read the opening, it intrigued her. "Lotte. Check out your doorknob Keep the possession is yours. If not, give it back."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow on the cryptic message but went to check her room. Laura would be training at the time, so nobody would be there. At her door, the necklace was a clear sight. She took it, opened it and her eyes went wide open and her mind went in a rush. Why did Raton have a picture of her from years ago?

Later that day.

Raton spent hours of walking around and only got at the dorm house to eat. Kashal pressed on his shoulder and reassured him that the hackers were there for him, but he wanted to think of his parents, alone. After all those years, he still didn't know why his parents were dead or who killed them? His father was an IS designer. As far Raton knew and was part of the hackers, they didn't kill men who were just doing their job.

After Raton was done eating, he activated his skateboard and flew at the highest point of the arena. He looked down on the battleground. It was the first time where he and Charlotte traded shots at the time they fought. Raton's drive to become stronger and use guns were nothing more than the desire to gun down those responsible for killing his father. He pressed his eyes closed, seeing his parents and imagining the way they were killed.

He heard the bullets raining in his house. His father screams filled his ears. The second after that, he saw Charlotte arriving down on the ground. Her well-trained eyes had no problems finding him despite the darkness filling the place at school. It didn't take long for her to find herself flying to him. She deactivated her unit and it changed back to her normal clothing. Raton had his blue hoodie pulled up and even his mouth was unseen for her.

Wordlessly, he pulled out his left hand. Charlotte understood and took the necklace of her own and her eyes began to tear. She couldn't believe the hacker sitting was the boy who she met in her hometown.

"I take you're going to keep it."

Raton said, surprising Charlotte. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "Raton, I'm so sorry for what I did and said to you. I haven't forgotten you, but you are so different from that time."

"So are you. Lotte." Raton paussed the girl. "You've changed as well." He paused, opened his mouth and began anew. "I can't believe the girl I met and that helped me through I went is the same girl that I got down as my opponent using an Infinite Stratos. Ironic enough, you're the reason I became a hacker." Charlotte was surprised on that. "If I didn't meet you, I didn't have the goal of seeing you again. So that's why I trained so hard." Raton looked away and stood up. " I went back to the town. To find you. But I didn't find you." Charlotte thought back. She must have been gone, taken by her father. Raton walked past her. "Never mind."

She looked at him with tears and saw him crying as well. "The girl I fell in love with doesn't exist anymore. The boy who hoped to see her again. Well, he is gone as well. It doesn't matter anymore." Charlotte looked down on his hard words. He want to get down but felt her hand stopping him. Charlotte turned to him and gave him a hug. It surprised Raton and he calmed down. he couldn't help, but forget all his hatred, pain and misery. "I'm sorry, Raton. I should have known when you talked about it. Still, Ichika."

"Ichika made his choice, right? He has the right to choose as well. And I'm sorry for you that you aren't his." Raton asked her. charlotte looked up to him. "You just want him to be happy, but you want that with you. And that isn't the same as the other girls. If you wanted that, you should have let him kiss Houki. Instead of trying to kill him." Charlotte looked down, embarrassed and teased on it.

"I just want."

"Charlotte, I'm not asking you to switch your heart, because you can't do that so fast. But you can't ask the same thing of Ichika. Besides. Sorry if go logic. What will you do when you graduate and Ichika stays in Japan?" charlotte looked up him. She sighed and tugged in his chest. "And with my growing feelings for you and you're replying to them?"

Charlotte brought her lips to Raton. He was surprised and slowly got down, bringing her to sit. "So that means you've made your choice?" Raton asked. "I made my decision years ago."

Charlotte smiled at him. "I'm sorry for taking so long for my answer. Still, when did you talk about it?" Raton sat up, bringing her to a sitting position so they faced each other.

"It's ten years ago. I lost my heart. But it was good I lost it. Lotte, it was ten years ago I lost my parents alongside with my little sister." Charlotte's hand covered her mouth. "The same day I met you was the day my parents were killed. Till this day, I don't know why or who, but I want to find an answer. I just. What I said about you being the one I wanted to see again, it was the truth. Your smile, your kindness. The hours we spent talking, those are the reasons for me to keep growing. That's what I told you. Still, the boy that was one the town doesn't exist anymore."

Charlotte messed with his brown hair. "Raton, that might be true, but the girl you met that day is also gone. We both lost what's important to us." Raton nodded on that. Charlotte also lost every connection to that town. The young man found it even unreasonable as Charlotte suffered more. Only by Kerlongsj's actions, she was now finally safe.

Raton patted her on the head. "Hey, Charlotte." The girl looked at him. "Ichika told me you called him a pervert, but deep down there, you are one yourself." Her blush was adorable as Raton felt his blood rising on his cheeks. "What do you mean?" He smiled as she saw Charlotte fidgeting. "I'm talking about the World Purge. What was it again? Oh yeah." He feigned the question in such a way that Charlotte's head was a tomato. "You were dreaming of being." Raton found his mouth shut by one fuming girl. Charlotte never looked so cute by Raton's opinion. "Don't say that."

"What? That you actually are a closet pervert who wants to be Ichika's maid?"

Again, Charlotte's head was buried in his sweater while fuming. Raton smiled at the girl who gave him a hug. "Say, Raton?" Charlotte was now enough composed not to let her thoughts bother her. "Do you have something for maids?" She got the young man in a position. "N…. No." He uttered. "Don't be stupid. Besides." He and charlotte were back facing each other. "I think I like your cat pajama's more combined with you blushing is cuter than you in a maid outfit. I've seen you in both." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"When did you see me in a maid outfit? You haven't visited my part-time job." She covered her mouth. "Okay, that's something I surely need to find out where you're working. I'd love to embarrass you." Charlotte felt her defense crumbling away. "Oh, and when did I saw you in a maid outfit? On our concert, when you were dressed up as a maid. Charlotte thought back on it.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Hey, why did you appoint Anaton as the singer for your group?" Raton seemed to think about it but shrugged it off. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, the time you and I were sleeping, you lulled me into sleep." Raton began to think back. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm not good with punk or rock like Anaton. And Tourist LeMC is my favorite group."

Charlotte found it a weird name. "Hey, what does he sing about?"

"Life in all its beauty and horror. Do you want to hear another one." Charlotte nodded. Raton took his mp3 player and searched for it. "Here, this is a good one."

Lyrics and song text belong to Tourist LeMC, look it up.

It's called Bilal. It's really good. I first wanted to use something else, but judging the situation, this was better.

Zie mij goan in troep of alleen

 **(Look at me going on, in gang or alone.)**

De toekomst tegemoet

 **(Looking at the future)**

Ik wist niks oep dat moment

 **(I didn't know anything on that moment)**

Snotaap doe maar wat oep, yeah

 **(Little punk, do what you want.)**

He made a smile, thinking back.

Erken het uur van de waarheid

 **(Acknowledge the hour of the truth)**

En doe wat moet, eenvoudig

 **(And do what has to be done, simple.)**

Toch meer gene dan trots en knaagt de spijt

 **(More shame than pride and my regret is nagging)**

Heb ik dan meer gekregen dan verdiend

 **(Did I get more than I deserved)**

Charlotte got closer to him.

Als ik toen wist wat ik na weet

 **(If I knew than what I do now.)**

Had ik dan beter gedoan of niet

 **(Have I done better or not?)**

Had ik de kansen gegrepen die ik kreeg

 **(Would I have taken the chances I got?)**

Had ik gezeten waar ik na zit

 **(Would I be sitting where I'm now?)**

He looked to Charlotte and she figured his sentence out.

Voorbestemd of een speling van 't lot

 **(Destined of fate that plays?)**

Hoe zijn kik terecht gekomen bij a

 **(How did I end up at you?)**

Raton's placed a finger on her heart.

Mensen krijgen wat hun toekomt

 **(People get what they deserve)**

Yeah (zeg, zeg, zeg, zeg)

 **(Yeah, say, say, say, say)**

Ik wil alleen maar a

 **(I only want you.)**

He patted her head.

Mensen krijgen wat hun toekomt

 **(People get what they deserve)**

Yeah (zeg, zeg, zeg, zeg)

 **(Yeah, say, say, say, say)**

Ik wil alleen maar a

 **(I only want you.)**

(a, a, a)

 **(You, you, you)**

Dat duveltje dat op m'n schouwer zit

 **(That little devil that's been sitting on my shoulder)**

En mij van tijd overmand

 **(And takes control over me)**

Charlotte sighed. She had some idea what he sang

't Gebeurd minder na dat 'k ouder zen

 **(It happens less now I'm older.)**

Moar hij heeft die grote bek nog altijd

 **(Still got that big mouth.)**

't Is de chance die mij gered had

 **(It's luck that have been saving me.)**

Oek dat klein bitje verstand

 **(Just a little bit using my head)**

Just genoeg, ter verkoming van die stommiteit

 **(Just enough, to avoid stupidity)**

En zij…

 **(And she)**

Raton looked her.

Hield me dikwijls op m'n kamer vast

 **(Kept me locked in my room)**

En voor haar, zit, blijf, schrijf ik midden meer van dat

 **(And for her, I'll stay and write more of this.)**

Is voor het leven

 **(It's for the life)**

Drie minuten melodie die mij identiteit geven

 **(Three minutes of melody that gives me identity)**

Oh muziek, hoe groot 't ook zal wezen

 **(Oh, music. How great it will be.)**

Toch zal ik blijven kleine flodder in z'n eigen wereld

 **(I'll remain that little boy in his own world)**

Lig het vast of zen 't keuzes die ge moakt

 **(Is it destiny or are the choices you make.)**

Raton looked at her. He placed her hand on his head.

Hoe zedde gij terecht gekomen bij mij

 **(How did you end up with me?)**

Charlotte sang along. She tried her best and her accent was adorable.

Mensen krijgen wat hun toekomt

 **(People get what they deserve)**

Yeah (zeg, zeg, zeg, zeg)

 **(Yeah, say, say, say, say)**

Ik wil alleen maar a

 **(I only want you.)**

Mensen krijgen wat hun toekomt

 **(People get what they deserve)**

Yeah (zeg, zeg, zeg, zeg)

 **(Yeah, say, say, say, say)**

Ik wil alleen maar a

 **(I only want you.)**

Zie mij gaan in troep of alleen

 **(Look at me going on, in gang or alone.)**

Onbekende toekomst tegemoet

 **(Looking at the unknown future)**

Ik weet niet wat de morgenstond brengt

 **(I don't know what the morning will bring.)**

Voor de zekerheid stoan ik vroeg oep

 **(For all measures, I'll be an early riser.)**

Urbanus, oh karma

 **(Urbanus, oh karma)**

Moar ge oogst wa ge zaait

 **(But you reap what you sow)**

Dus ik ploeg de grond om, plant wa meer kwaliteit

 **(So I plow the ground to plant, some more quality)**

Volg de route en ontwijk het noodlot

 **(Follow my route and avoid the end.)**

Waarvan de vruchten genieten

 **(Enjoy the fruits.)**

Alvorens ik bezwijk

 **(Before I go down)**

Charlotte fell asleep with a large smile on her face.

Mensen krijgen wat hun toekomt

 **(People get what they deserve)**

Yeah (zeg, zeg, zeg, zeg)

 **(Yeah, say, say, say, say)**

Ik wil alleen maar a

 **(I only want you.)**

Mensen krijgen wat hun toekomt

 **(People get what they deserve)**

Yeah (zeg, zeg, zeg, zeg)

 **(Yeah, say, say, say, say)**

Ik wil alleen maar a

 **(I only want you.)**

After Charlotte fell asleep, Raton took her up in bridal style and carried her to her room. He knocked at the door and saw Laura opening it. "Evening, Laura." Raton greeted her cheerfully, despite Laura being tired. "Raton. What's up? Raton took Charlotte back up and carried her into the room. He placed her on the bed. After that, he got back out.

"Could you take care of her please?" He asked friendly to Laura. She nodded. After that, he left. As soon, he passed the wall, he felt someone standing there. He turned around. "Kashal?" Surprised, his best friend was standing there. "Are you okay, Raton?" The young guy used it to greet his brother. Raton nodded. "Confused, still. A bit down yeah, but happier. Still hurt, but less than before. I still can't believe Charlotte is the girl I met in Ardèche." Kashal grinned. "Oh, how many times did you tell about her? well, I'm still amazed that you found her back here of all places." Raton looked amazed as well.

"The riddles of life." Raton looked to the moon. "I still have one question." Kashal crossed his arms but remained quiet. "Who is responsible for this?" Kashal shrugged and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I don't know. But you need to know this. The women we faced. I don't know. Something seems weird about them." Raton looked at the moon. I know. I agree and I fear we'll face sooner than we want the person orchestrating this ugly symphony." Kashal nodded on that.

Things would get messy. He knew that, but he didn't care. Things would get funny as well.

After Raton got back, he was greeted by his friends. That included Ichika who had a breakdown day with Anaton. Ichika felt like he got the shit beat out of him. Actually, that was a very accurate way to describe how the training went.

If the male pilot would actually listen to the advice, Ichika wouldn't be dead every evening. Luckily, the weekend came soon enough and Ichika was free. He would visit Houki secretly and both childhood friends would spend their holiday in Anaton's room talking. Houki was really love-struck after his sudden confession. Raton also would go over to visit Charlotte.

Ichika thought back on the time he went to Cirluk. He and Madoka talked a lot about the family. He couldn't get names, details or anything else, but he had a picture.

When Chifuyu would come back, Ichika would force her to tell him everything about her family.

The next day.

Raton woke up in time and went over to visit the academy. Charlotte had been thinking over the whole time and called him over. Raton was glad to see her and that she made her decision. Raton found her sitting in the cafeteria. He softly tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. "Hey, Lotte." Raton used her new discovered nickname. "What's up?" Charlotte asked the yellow-eyed gun user. Charlotte gave him a nod. "I want to speak with you about something." Charlotte stood up and dragged him along.

Quickly followed by five girls. "Hey, is this really okay?" Kanzashi asked. "I mean, it's not Ichika."

"Indeed, we're talking about Charlotte-san losing interest for Ichika-san, but we need to find out how much of this is true."

Cecilia commented. Rin looked to the brit. "That may all be true, but isn't that Erzof after you?"

"Excuse me." Cecilia reacted in refusal. "Don't you have Thazalof running for you." Rin got a maniacal glint in her eyes. Both get whacked by Tatenashi.

"Stop you two. Remind why we're following Raton?"

"Well, since my wife didn't show up in our classes since a week and none of us could contact him. That's why we." They looked in the hallway and saw Raton and Charlotte gone. "Where did they go?"

Charlotte and Raton were down on the ground. His never dying instincts told him to go down on the ground. Charlotte looked weird to the boy's request. "Open the window, Charlotte." He whispered. "What?" The girls asked and Raton pointed at the bickering girls. "What do they want?" The man rolled his eyes. "You can guess. Open it now." Charlotte nodded and Raton made his way out. He made his skateboard outside and offered Charlotte a hand. The French girl nodded and climbed out. Luckily, Raton was strong enough to hold her on. She blushed furiously but understood. She was laying in his arms.

She closed the window and Raton got down with Charlotte in his arms. Charlotte felt the wind rushing through her face. Of course, she was used to flying. She was one of the academy's best pilots despite using a second generation model.

Still, the internal airco she had on Raphael was lacking from Schrootverbouwer. She had more ways of seeing it but found it rather hard to imagine such a name was chosen for Raton. Schrootverbouwer literally translated was Scrap renovator. It was more a name given to machines who destroyed cars like monster Trucks, not the name of a program that was intelligent and crafty with some fine pieces of work like Fire Breather.

It surely didn't fit the boy. Charlotte found it weird. Don't get her wrong, it was fitting for a guy who loved a good fight and was great with guns. It was just that she found it a weird name for such a guy who was usually calm, composed and friendly. He loved to use guns, no doubt, but this wasn't bloodthirsty lunatic. He was one of the more mature hackers.

Except for the one time, he used Fire Breather. Charlotte never saw the gun user lose control. He would always be holding himself back and would never let his weapons take control over him. Charlotte saw a difference between him and Ichika. She reminded herself off. Ichika was more a samurai or knight like you wanted. Raton was more soldier like. Like he told Charlotte once. He wasn't a hero.

The French girl found that an accurate description of him. His thinking was like a soldier in a war, you have two rules. There are none and watch your friends back. Pray they do the same. that was something very clear with Raton's and Kashal's teamwork. She had seen matches and found it breath-taking how they fought together.

She saw how Kashal used a full out assault attack destroying soldiers who were deployed as instructors while Raton was providing him with cover fire. She never imagined him to fight like that. Kashal wasn't like a gymnastic, but he was agile and his reflexes were deadly. Kashal wasn't like sneaky, but his attacks were so fast you wouldn't see him coming and there was another thing that differed to two from persons who used martial arts. They were using guns in Raton's or fist like in Kashal's case, but they were both fighting as soldiers.

It was clear those two were soldiers despite their young age. In their mind, in their behavior, in nearly everything. Those guys would sacrifice themselves happily for their comrades, but they would think very hard about that. Raton smiled at her. "Hello, Lotte. Are you awake?" Charlotte snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, I'm up." She said startled and blushing.

"Raton, there is something I want to tell you. It's not a nice object." Raton landed at the threes. He placed her down and raised an eyebrow. "Sure what's it?"

"My father." Raton was now more interested. Charlotte never spoke so much of her father. Not that it actually mattered now. Kerlongsj whipped him from the face from the earth and let her newly discovered brother take over the company. She didn't know a lot of Mireau, but from how he acted, he was a good and kind guy. He promised to protect his little sister and leave a seat open for her.

Still, Raton was somewhat surprised that Charlotte would come to him to talk. He would have guessed she'd go to Laura as her best friend despite the huge differences or to Ichika as her most trusted person. Why would she go to him?

"Eh, no problem, but why would go you to me? Isn't Laura better for this?" The girl shook her head. "No, it's just… despite the fact I'm safe, I still got nightmares about it. And the reason I got to you is because you can relate." Raton crossed is arms. "What do you mean?"

"Your mindset is that of a soldier, but unlike Laura, you're more used to normal life. Not that I have an offense to soldiers." It was like something became clear to Raton. "I get it. I have seen dark parts, but because I'm not a full soldier or I didn't grow up like Laura, you can say, I'm the best for this. actually, I see myself more as conscription, but I'll listen."

Raton and Charlotte walked around aimlessly around the school for hours enjoying the peace, despite the subject. Raton was horrified. How could someone treat his own child for the purpose Charlotte's father did. He was really sorry when she told him of her mother. Raton reminded himself of the woman and Charlotte was glad that someone understood the horrors she experienced. They were sitting under a tree, comfortable on the shoulder. Charlotte had been leaning on one knee of Raton and leaned against him. Raton had no problem with the physical contact.

Before they had something else to talk about, her phone lightened up. Charlotte was surprised by the caller. "Mireau?" She wondered. "Bonjour, Charlotte." The voice of her brother spoke up. "Hey, Mireau. It's nice to hear from you. Raton smiled, seeing her raising up. "Charlotte. Yes, it's been a while. The company is expanding, thanks to the hackers. It took my sudden takeover rather well and the ones beside him who were responsible for your treatment are punished. Say, Charlotte. I have a question. Are you currently sticking around with a hacker?" Charlotte looked to Raton who raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

If Mireau saw them, he'd be smiling "Well, it seems one of the programs made updates for your program, but because they're meant for a [Unique] program. I suppose you'd be surprised of the name of it. the programmer labeled it Schrootverbouwer. Weird name if you consider if it's meant for a gun program."

Raton had his hand covering his mouth. He asked Charlotte to pass him the phone with a hand movement. Charlotte gave it to him and with a confident he began. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Raton grinned. "My name is Raton. I'm the runner of Schrootverbouwer. What's Jozek's mess?" Raton could swear that he heard Mireau smirk. "So you're my future brother-in-law. Sorry to say, but I'm more comfortable with another hacker in the company than with Ichika. Jozek was right about you. No tact at all. Well, you can help me."

Both Charlotte and Raton turned bright red after the comment. The blond girl had no response left and was trying to find out how her brother made the link with Raton. The brown haired guy answered the phone. "What's the rest of what Jozek told you?"

"That you never had a girlfriend and that you have a soldier like a mindset. Raton, you use guns right?" Raton looked to Charlotte who was still fuming. He was so glad that his brother and mentor Sander wasn't like that. "Yes, indeed. Those are both true. But what has that old shitbag of a bastard told you?"

Jozek was more like Raton's older brother and the instructor who taught him how to use the program. He was good at his job. It was his love, but he had a shitty personality. He could act rude, even toward towards Kerlongsj and even if Raton had to believe Sander, he raised his voice against Azalof.

"He told me that your program is similar to Char's Infinite Stratos. So I hope you could help me. Can you use your link?" Raton looked surprised but had no problem with that. He took a light from his head, made of energy and tapped it to the phone. Afterward, he went to his arm. It lightened up and he saw a man standing.

Raton knew immediately it was Mireau. He had a similar hairstyle as Charlotte and the eyes had the same sparkle. He looked up and down, examining the boy. "Well, Jozek wasn't lying about you. You look like a good guy, though a bit young. Of what he told me, there is something you should know, Raton. Only you and Charlotte. It concerns her machine." The candidate nestled next to Raton. She was waiting in anticipation on what her brother could tell her.

"Charlotte, Jozek told me that used the guns of Raton and that the capsule I gave you was similar to his program. That explains how you could use them. Raton, can I ask you a request as a fellow hacker?" Raton nodded. "Despite I took over father's company, there are still elements resisting the changes I brought and they blame Charlotte for that. Can I ask you to protect her? And also, to help her grow with her capsules and power? I have nothing left except her." Charlotte looked to Raton and both made a stern look. They gave each other a nod.

"You can count on us. In return, can I ask you something?" Mireau looked up, surprised. Jozek described the boy as humble. "Mireau, can I ask you to look up the details of my father's death? My old man was an IS developer and he was killed in the very same village Lotte lived once." Mireau nodded. "Of course, I'll do what I can."

"It's all I ask. Oh, this reminds me. Of your request, to protect."

Mireau crossed his arms. "Kerlongsj and Chifuyu aren't at school and we have no idea where they are and how long that will be the case. Do you advise us to stay on the school ground till the situation somehow clears up?" Mireau covered his mouth and seemed to think. "Yes, that'll be the best. The funds of our mutual enemies are rather deep and while you can protect her, I'm afraid that diplomatic things will avoid it." Mireau looked to Raton who spit on the ground.

"Of course. That isn't my strongest point. Please keep me up to date at moments?" Mireau closed down the link and went back to the phone. "No problem. I have one last request." Raton looked surprised and he as Charlotte were puzzled. "What's that?"

"Could you start calling me brother?" Raton and Charlotte turned much redder than they originally thought and it seemed like steam came out their ears.

They could only look at each other in awkwardness and then looked away. They had to admit, eventually, it would turn that way. After that, the tension stopped and both looked at each other. The same look in their eyes. They were determined, strong, genuine. Burning with some passion.

The two got back closer and closer. Eventually, they kissed and enjoyed their together time. Raton felt at peace now he finally had the girl that kept him going for so long and Charlotte maybe didn't find happiness, but she surely found peace.

* * *

Okay, shorter than usual, but I'm happy with this. Still, this is just the beginning of the chapters. I got a few more ready and I hope I can get the other ones done. But I got time and if those remain short like the one you just read, so be it. I enjoyed it.

What did you think of the stunt I pulled off making Raton and Charlotte childhood friends? Good, cliché, not good? But I wanted to do something like that, so I could do it.

Coming one will be something special.

Stick around.

If you want me to translate the song, let me know.

Saluut.


	33. Information for further chapters

Information for further chapters.

Yo, it's me. I know that is not the time to update. This isn't going to be an update, this is going to be some information. Due to the still low amount of feedback on this story, I have decided to put this on hold.

I have four stories that come directly to mind that are still open and some other small side projects that are spin offs from these. I don't mind combining my stories, but I do mind the fact that despite my questions for more feedback, I'm still stuck at sixteen favorites and sixteen followers on this story and that the amount of reviews are only from a few fans who kept me driving.

Because I have a few other stories who I am taking serious, I'll be working on them.

I'm also thinking of rewriting this shit with a few other twists and making the hostility back at the story that I had in the begin of my writing adventures. And going back to my plot.

When will I update this story? I don't know.

Will I update this story? With two chapters after this, those will be the only ones. After those. Again, I don't know.

When will I start the rewrite? Well, I first want to finish and focus on the Graduated Student and The Irish street punk. I have only the second season to cover and because I already watched and I got some more ideas, I can work with that.

After that, I'll start the rewrite and so far I can see, that will in the summer.

I'm sorry for the ones who are hoping on a new story, but sorry. This is getting too depressing for me to work on, it is eating me and I am as dry of inspiration as I can be.

I have two chapters who will come after this, but after those, well, you won't hear from me.

I'll see you guys at my other stories or I'll see you guys when I update this. Sorry, but I really can't go on with the idea that the work and energy I pour in it and what I get back, is too low for me to get going.

Send me PM's, send me reviews, but I'll put this on a hold until I got the ideas to work back. And that can take a long time.

This does not meant this is open for adoption. This story is still my property and I'm proud of what I got.

If you want to use my characters, ideas or just information, I'd be happy to lend.

Saluut.


	34. Late wounds, hurt hands, bloodied fists

Opening song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

I got the time to type before I had to deliver him, so I decided to write on the Dark Past Arc. This time, we're going to look in a traumatic event of Kashal. Because I let him have his family, I decided to do something with the Dividing.

For those who don't know what that is, check out the first chapters in the summer published.

There is another thing, I got this chapter and one other on the computer. So I'll get something else and work in the rewrite. But hey, this was good enough for me so I put it on the site.

This will just be two chapters and maybe a third if I can find the time to write it over. After and between that, I'll first work on the Graduated Student and the Irish street punk, because that will be my summer project.

I wanted to give it a twist, but due to reasons I couldn't write on. I also did my driver exam for the first time.

One fucking mistake, one too much, and I was shitted. One too much and I failed. Well, next Thursday. I got my second try.

Hopefully, I'll pass then. But the idea of week writing now my old man is away, well. That will be for another time. Sorry.

This is going to be one huge flashback unlike what I did with Raton and Charlotte. I hope you don't mind. Let's get on the story.

There is something I can better tell you guys, this story is my best read story. But I'm getting a second one. The difference is just 140 views with Mercenary of no Kingdom. Let's just say I'm not working on that story till later. I have a few more things to finish.

Like I said yesterday on another story. I'll do a second chapter I already wrote out and I'll do a last huge one in July. The reason why I would do that is because it's been a year since I started on this fic.

It's not what I hoped for. But I'm glad with the support, reviews, followers, favorites and reads. Thansk guys.

After those two, I'm done till the rewrite.

Late wounds, hurt hands, bloodied fists.

* * *

The storm was growing outside, but it seemed like a summer storm. While Kashal was used to these, he didn't like it. Why, why of all days did the storm have break loose on this day? Every day would have been fine, but not the first of June. Kashal heard the thunder ramming. The guy painfully closed his eyes and covered his ears.

He didn't want to hear it. HE DID NOT WANT IT. Still, the thunder crashed even louder. Cursing and shaking, Kashal hoped he would get back asleep, but it was in vain. His thoughts went back to that time. The time that became his weakness. He couldn't help, but to think back and the thunder was slowly replaced by artillery. Lightning became shots. His bedroom began to deform and it was like he was back

Kashal tried to resist, but how more he did, how faster his bedroom became that place. He wasn't sitting, but standing. His closets, his table, his desk, the charism, it slowly faded away, replaced by sand and foxholes. It was like WW1, but way worse. The Dividing. The first Great War Belgium was in since WW2. The first time Infinite Stratos were used to fight in a war. The first time they get their butts kicked. The first time that Belgium came out as winners.

The first time Hackers were public.

They won, but at a price. Like it always was at war.

Kashal pressed himself to the ground, covering his ears. He would suspect Infinite Stratos pilots to face his unit. They would have to fight. He didn't expect that artillery would rip them apart. He cursed on the events. He looked around, still artillery was raining down. The young boy was deadly afraid. Every one of his group was gone.

Tore apart by munition, stabbed by swords, shot, electrocuted. All died in a horrible way. Far too young to die in such a way. From the seventy friends, young fighters that went to the Front Line, he was the only breathing enough. How? How could this happen?

Why did a force like this one tear these lands apart? It belonged to them. The Runners. His cause. Still, the young guy saw everything playing back all his friends who were part of his old fighting group. 3 years. 3 years of stories. Of stupid things. Of nice things. Kashal tears were growing. For what reason did pilots killed boys of thirteen years old? This was unforgivable. They had to pay. Every last one of them he would find would be killed by him. He would rip their spine out, he would do things he never considered before.

Kashal finally heard the artillery stopping and got out his cover. He was horrified, shocked and disgusted by what he saw. Bodies were torn apart, head were lying apart from the bodies. Kashal saw a body falling down right on him. He couldn't hold his voice as he felt blood coming down on his shoulders, down in his pants. Kashal took the body of his shoulders and saw that it was the remainings of what once was his roommate Pieter. The face of the young boy was torn apart and the chest was open with his organs destroyed. Kashal pushed him off and crawled on. He needed to get out, he needed to find his friends.

Raton was stationed approximately thirteen kilometers away with a unit. Hackers would never leave comrades behind. Neither it was to save them or to bury. Kashal had to come to them and they would find him.

Kashal crawled further and was thinking to stay calm. "Count to four. Inhale. Count to four. Exhale." Kashal reminded himself of those words. A man named Jonas Blazkowicz. His grandfather was a soldier who slaughtered Nazi's in WW2. Kashal heard the stories. Jonas? How would that guy be? It showed not too promising. Kashal saw three pilots coming down. If he wasn't afraid, he was afraid now. Kashal needed to run before they noticed hm.

Which was useless, because they found him basically breathing. Fire was splitting the ground. It was perfect to see that boy run. It was the vision of what it should be. The young, muddied, low lives of the hackers was running for his life for the great, powerful beauties of the Infinite Stratos. They could be better than him, but it was clear they couldn't hit him. It would take a lot more to kill him.

Kashal smiled as he evaded the bullets like a dancer. The three pilots were trying out get him, but failed as Kashal got in another part of the trenches. He went underground in the shelters. Protected by the darkness, the pilots didn't know where they should hit. Kashal made his way out in the other part of the dungeon and walked off. Crawling at the end of the tunnel, he found a way out. When he looked up, he tried to curse as many time he could to shit out whatever God was there to give those pilots his location. He looked up and saw them grinning at him.

"Well, it looks like we found you, little rat." One of the pilots spat in English, but with a horrible accent. Kashal closed his eyes and when he opened them, light was filling them. In an extreme speed, he punched the middle pilot in the gut, causing her to clench down. After standing up her, he grabbed the throat of the right one. With a quick squeeze, he punched her down. The left fist blocked an attack and he proceeded to punch in her in the head using a backhand.

After that, he ran off. While it might be seen as stupid, a mere thirteen year old hacker could take down several pilots by himself using only his fists. While that might be normally be the case, Kashal used his Nature stemming back from choosing his powers. If you can move faster not using a weapon, than using your remaining Nanites to move faster, why would you stop?

That's Kashal's Nature. Lightening fists. Moving at such a speed that it was invisible to the human eye. It was used in the German Army, but Kashal had the advantage even over one of those pilots. He, as only one, could see and coordinate his actions, so he could stop and block their attacks. After they were down, he started to run.

Making sure they wouldn't track him down, the boy sent a message to the hackers. There was a rescue squad on the way, but Kashal couldn't afford himself on staying at one place with three bloodthirsty pilots on his tail.

He head to move and hope that his friends could find him faster than the pilots would. But wait, why should he hide? It was a dangerous thing and it seemed even for him suicide to take three pilots on his own, but Kashal had no other option. Memories of his friend came in his head. He owned them the death of the whores who killed some of his oldest and best friends.

He moved from his location and crept around. Pilots might be good in stand-up fights, but this wasn't a fight of strength, but even so, the pilots were useless in non-traditional warfare, but not like the hackers. They were trained in this like maniacs.

Hackers were known to be capable of holding positions for hours with the popper defenses. Hit and run was also one of their best moves, but they were the best in guerrilla warfare. That's why most weapons were made like that. Reliable, cheap and trustworthy. Kashal had an idea on how to kill the pilots and making it home. He looked around for supplies and found some armor, a bunch of clothes and something to eat. After a short meal, he crept out. Those pilots were responsible for killing quite an amount of friends of him and they would pay for that.

Looking around , he moved quickly and stealthy. This was so not his thing, but staying low to ground meant staying alive. He could get somewhere quickly without the pilots following him. Finally, he found something after two hours of searching. He leapt back behind a wall in the trench to see the pilots. "We've lost the damn brat. It is better if we split up?" Kashal was guessing their supposed leader was telling that. "Is that okay? I mean. We've already killed so many. What matters?"

The pilots sentence was cut off by a slap. "Don't be stupid. We need to kill them all. If we do, we'll get a better reward? Besides, who said we'll kill him? Our mistress will be pleased if we bring them a toy." Kashal face turned grim. They wanted to capture him and use him. Take what he had of innocence. Never was he so angry. So determined to kill.

When he could find the pilots, he would kill them in a way most gruesome. Kashal saw the group disbanding. He smiled knowing he would take them down one by one. Kashal had the idea it was wrong to kill, but suddenly, the horrors, the screams, the pilots who came back. It was casted out. He would make them pay for everything they do to him. Kashal saw a pilot coming his way. He waited until she was far enough. There were more advantages hackers had. One of them being mobile.

He quickly leapt out of his shadow, going behind her and choking her. Kashal cursed this. Making stealthy kills were Izolf and Thazalof job, not his. Still, he knew this was the only way for him to live. In a fight, he could have won. If it was one on one. If the bitch didn't have friends around. He went on with choking until the Infinite Stratos fell down.

With a knife, he got when he was scavenging, he cut the throat open. While it was nothing more than safety measures, the way he cut her bloodline open would be fatal and it would cause her to drown in her own blood. It was clean, but very cruel way to die.

The reason Kashal used it was, because only persons used to death knew it was a gruesome way to kill someone. After Kashal was done, he did wat he was taught to mod. Respect the dead you made and give them kindness.

He closed the eyes of the pilots laid her arms over her chest, made a cross and said a quick praying. After that, he left. While he could use the knife, his fists were the weapons he fought Infinite Stratos with and he knew the hackers would come for him.

If Kashal ever wanted to have children, he needed to do one thing. The fighter had to the stealthy way. It wasn't his way, not his preference off fighting. It wasn't like Kashal found it wrong to kill stealthy, but he wasn't made for that. In his gang, fighting was his job. Also fists weren't made for getting a quick kill. They were used to fight fair. May the best one win.

Kashal was out of options. He needed to win if he wanted to live. And he had to win the dirty way. 'Fight however you see fit. He guessed that's what they meant with that.' Okay, it was one pilot down. He had two to go and while it might seem impossible, it wasn't. So Kashal had a big chance of surviving. After the pilots unit was back to a core, his fist went up, pumping Nanites in it and he rammed to core to pieces.

Millions of whatever currency to develop the greatest weapon made by top engineers used by the elite. Destroyed in mere seconds by a male born in the lowest pits of Hell. Kashal wouldn't spare the cores. His faction of hackers found no use for them. And despite pilots were often captured and treated with the Rules of Genève as the hackers took that as example for treating prisoners and not the international gender rules, nobody asked questions if pilots died on the battlefield. It was like his mentor Sander told him.

"It's not because we could spare them, we have an obligation to do. Only when you deem it necessary or good, you'd spare their lives." Kashal saw no reason to keep them alive as they didn't do that with his friends. There was more hate, anger and frustration than you normally would expect in this thirteen year old guy.

Years of abuse by girls were not boiling up and they have reached breaking point. It would come out and it would leave be highly unpleasant. For one time, he feared that the pilot would send out an emergency signal to the other ones. Luckily, he didn't hear them coming back. Kashal pulled up his hoodie, went low to the ground and began to look for them. Where would he need to look? Well, good that he had three years of survival training and they were paying off. They did more than once and with some nice abilities.

One of them being able to track a prey. He smiled. Despite all their great power, Infinite Stratos were sucking for large scale battles like these. A battle like one just got off the plains wasn't like a fight the pilots so excelled at. In a fight, it was easy to have the upper hand for those blasted machines. Kashal's ideas became much darker. If you'd drop a group of set-to-be pilots of thirteen, Kashal and his group would have a lot of fun. He had a few advantages, like the environment. Pilots couldn't control it.

Runners worked with it. They found it to use as ally in a fight, to turn the effects. Another one was surprise attacks. They could seal of their presence. Despite preferring a good beat down, Kashal had no chance for that. He worked best under Raton's suppressive fire and with Izolf and Tizof watching his back. He learned to be quiet and to sneak, so Thazalof and Izolf got their chances of killing in silence. But now, Kashal had to take that as weakest point and use that to win. After sneaking around for what seemed like an hour, he found a helmet moving, so he began to crawl. Luckily that the place was a mess, so he could hide himself. Kashal was close and the pilot was standing still. "What is?" He heard.

If he didn't do it now, it would be never. It was 100 meters, so he had a chance. He closed his eyes and forced his Nature to come out. At inhuman speed, he ran to the still unexpected pilot. 100 meters were closed in, it took mere two seconds. The pilot had no idea what she saw. A Demon or a man?

Whatever it was, it took her down. With one punch, he destroyed her Absolute Defense. He couldn't be faster, but the pilot couldn't react at the shock. How? How is this possible? How did such a lowlife, such scum, such ... a man have the ability to get her down? How dared that man to rise against her? Raised his fist? Fought back to woman?

She would never get the answer and Kashal didn't care. There as a reason he did this. Women were maybe meant to fight, having wars and battles were things men did way before them. After the Infinite Stratos were introduced, there was nothing left of it. A woman whose sanity was questionable, whose world just got turned upside down by a man. Kashal didn't hesitate and began to strangle the pilot. With his other hand, he muffled the voice. He couldn't have her shouting. He saw her getting to her gun. Kashal instincts took over. He kicked on the hand, forcing her to drop the gun, drew is knife and nearly decapitated the head.

Kashal was smiling. He wasn't proud of the fact that he killing pilots and destroyed billions of currency. Well, maybe a bit. He was rather glad that his friends were avenged. "One more." He muttered under his breath. He inhaled and exhaled. After the last one, he could find a safe location to wait. "It seems like you're an incredibly annoying brat." Before Kashal could turn around, a shot went off.

His instincts were still good and got out the bullets way. Unfortunately, he lost his knife and fell in the mud. He crawled back and saw the pilot standing and smiling at him. "Well, it seems like you're the one who killed the other two pilots. You have been one bad kid." Kashal gurgled and spit on the ground. Blood and saliva were mixed in. "Fuck you." Kashal said. He whipped some dirt of his face and cracked his knuckles. 'I can't use my Nature with the risk of collapsing. But the good thing is that there is only one of us with my guys on the way.'

The pilot took, out a large sword. "Well, just surrender. There are no odds you'll win this fight and I rather not kill a kid. If you surrender, I'll take you as my pet." Kashal made a toothy grin. "Oh, yeah? I'm part of the best juvenile gang. I don't think you're the one who has no idea to who she's talking." Kashal fists began to lighten up and made fighting stance. The two flung at each other.

The young hacker had more often to duck and avoid the attacks. He also had to block those attacks, but saw one opening. Kashal went back up, rammed at the sword with his feet and punched with is two fists at his opponent. With the sheer power, he flung her off and she landed somewhere further. He got right after her. She couldn't believe the speed he used.

She got down and Kashal was stopped by her. She got up and both were struggling. For them, it was clear whoever got the upper hand, would live to see another day. The plot eyes got a menacing glance and rolled him over. A rock hit his head and it suffocated his senses. The pilot made a sword at and lifted it at his head. "You will pay for what you have done." She stabbed him. Kashal screamed like a child.

She stabbed him in the legs, in his arm, in his body. Oh, this hurt. This hurt, this hurt. He never felt such an exaggerating pain. Before he could slip in unconscious. A shot went off. From a rifle he heard so many times. Clearly, it was for the pilot. Kashal felt warm blood coming down. He saw the shoulder tread of. A giant claw got at the woman and shred her to pieces.

He smiled; his friends found him. Just in time. He felt two hackers healing him, but he drifted into a coma. "Holy fuck."*  
"He was lucky."  
"Look at tho."  
"Was he?"  
"You gotta."

Kashal heard pieces of what was said. But he smiled. He would live. And he had avenged his friends. 'Guess I won't join you guys now.'

But every year, he would be reminded of their deaths.


	35. Izolf's prior life

Openings song: The walking dead of the Dropkick Murphy's.

Good I did some work for this already and I'm glad you guys are following this.

This will be the last update before the big one next month. If it ever comes to that. This short chapter will be what I already crapped out. This is one thing, but after coming months one, I'll be working first on The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk. Please check that story out, it turned out to be really good.

I have really no idea on how to work with a few girls, but I got a nice backstory of Izolf and Kanzashi. I got a review I haven't depth out my characters, so now, I will do that and I'll start with Izolf with a backstory.

Still, I have asked again, you guys can give me some suggestions on how to deal with a few characters. But that's enough asking, time for the story.

* * *

Tizof thought back on his time with Honne. After last day, he went to visit her and the two they spent some time talking, but he didn't neglect his parkour, so for now, he was training. Boy, he was glad to spent time with her. Tizof ran through the threes, now the sun was slowly setting. He moved fast and swift thinking about his life he got here. After two years, he didn't know what he should do. The reason why he was sent to ISA was for peace reasons, but he was one of the very few hackers who was glad to get at the place.

The five gang members were now training with each other on how they should take the girls on and what training they would put them through. In that point, he was in luck. Honne didn't have an Infinite Stratos for herself and wasn't' too close to Ichika, so he didn't had to through those problems.

Cirluk spared with him, but got back at his room before he noticed, he heard someone calling him.

"Tizo, where are you?" A childish voice said.

"Honne?" He stopped and saw the girl walking at the paths leading to the dorms houses. He landed behind her and moved to her.

"Looking for me?" He asked her with a grin, starling her. She turned around, the long sleeved girl looking at the sword user. She nodded as she saw him.

"Where did you come from?" Tizof pointed at the trees.

"From those up there. You need to train daily if you want to live this life. Something else up?" Honne nodded again.

"Orimu has been missing classes since a few days. Tacchan-san is not pleased with it." Tizof shrugged, not really caring about the ideas of the Sarashiki heiress.

"Well, she can forget we would give a care. Ichika need to train now. And he told me that he didn't want to be part of the Student Council and I think he'll quit the job."

Honne looked down. She hoped Ichika would stay so she could spent time with him.

"Honne, be fair. The way Tatenashi treated Ichika, it's hardly to call normal. She messes with him to a level even most pranksters won't take."

Honne sighed, having little choice than to agree with Tizof.

"By the way, shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Honne got a shock. "Oh no. I was out and the teachers are going to be so mad." Tizof sighed, but had a smile on his face.

"Get on, I'll bring you." She got a blush at being offered a ride to her dorm

"But"

"Hey, it's this or getting pummelled by the teachers. The hackers can hang out for hours after that bedtime."

She got in his back. She felt how strong Tizof was and how years of training made him sturdy. Still, the way his arms got around her legs to hold her on were softer she would think. Her longs sleeves got around his neck. Tizof grinned as he enjoyed the surprised yelp of Honne when he made a skateboard. "Hold on." He made some height and he could feel how Honne looked down. While his skateboard wasn't as fast as an Infinite Stratos, it was a lot more soother to fly.

She smiled and looked down on the ground. "This is fun." She said.

"Really, isn't an Infinite Stratos so much better?" He felt her moving, bit shifting. He had a sore mark.

"Well, I don't have an Infinite Stratos. While we got trained, I always use a model from the school, but not everyone got a personal one. Only the personal users can practise all the time. Actually, this is the first time I got in the sky so high."

Tizof grinned on it, but he was a bit angry. He was so glad he was a hacker. "Well, hackers are free to use their powers. If you want, I can take you on a lift whenever you want."  
"So, that means I'll be flying a lot."

Tizof nodded. "As much as you want." Honne smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Tizo." He dropped her at the dorms and left walking.

"Hmmm. What a weird boy, but he is nice." She got in the dorms, while he thought back on it.

"Good, she isn't so hyper like Rin, but has still some childish traits which make her cute. Still, I kind of feel bad for dragging her into my world." He thought at loud. "Well, she is already a part of your world." He heard a familiar voice. "Izolf. Yo."

"Getting a girlfriend?" The hook user asked his friend/sword fighter.

"Well, we all try. Besides that, you don't have t to talk. Honne is okay, but how in the world you fell for Kanzashi is beyond me?"

Izolf sighed on the joke and rammed his hook in a tree. "I really wonder how I feel about her. Obviously, she does something to me. But she doesn't learn the world isn't like she hoped or sees. Even so, I want to help her, but she rejects me." His hands went back in the sky, ready to ram in the tree again, but felt Tizof stopped him. The hand of his friend around the wrist calmed him.

"This isn't the way. You have nothing to win with the fact if you ram your hooks in trees. You and the Sarashiki have a history, right? It explains why you could read Kanji. Is there something you should tell us? We're your team, your friends. It would help us. We know there is a reason why you act like that. You can trust us, okay?"

Izolf sighed. It's hard to hide things from your team when you have been around them for so long. "Fine, but not here. Let's go home." The two left.

Izolf and Tizof got back at their places. "Yo."

Izolf shouted. "We're back."

Tizof stood next to him. "Yo, gasten."

Erzof's voice came from the kitchen. The guys crossed the living room, getting in the kitchen. Izolf gave the cook a fist bump and Tizof walked to the table, sitting next to their young leader.

"Is this an hour to come back home?" Anaton shouted. The two glared at him.

"We're not married, so hold that crap for yourself." Izolf shouted and went to the table.

A giant pan of chicken was on the fire. "Where is the rest?"

Tizof asked. "Raton, Kashal and Thazalof are in the public bath with Ichika. They'll get back home soon enough. We got early after training."

Anaton shrugged. Tizof looked to the guys. "I was dropping of Honne."  
"So you like her?" Erzof teased the sword user. The brown haired kid looked outside.

"For now, till a certain extent, yes. But I think you guys have some problems with the girls you're facing." Anaton smiled. Boy, was he happy he was just twelve years old. Not that it stopped the girls. After all, most girls had huge shota complexes.

"Yeah, that's going to give problems. The girls aren't really normal ,right. But still, I don't get how you fell for Kanzashi."

Tizof grinned, but stopped at Izolf's grimace.

"Well, I'll tell you guys why. I think it's best for you guys to know." Erzof stopped the gas. As his brother, he knew how touchy Izolf could be when it came to that.

"Izolf, are you sure? I know some things, but Kerlongsj told me that your story isn't the nicest one." Izolf looked down. "I know, but it's still better you need to know."

After a while, the rest of the gang got back, but he went to look after Byakushiki together with Houki and after that, the two would spar with Kendo. Most likely, they would spent the whole night together.

The guys gathered around Izolf who took a glass. "If you want to speak, we're willing to listen." They were all gathered around Izolf.

"You guys know I'm born in Wales. But did you guys never wondered how I could translate Kanji?" They suddenly realised that he did that, but never asked about it. At the moments, he showed it. The guys had different problems at the fucking time.

Izolf looked to his friends and began to speak.

"I grew up in a rural town in Wales. Born of a Flemish father and a Welsh mother. Till the age of six, I had a normal, happy, but tough life in the town."

He took a necklace and tossed it to Anaton. Inside was a picture of a young man with the same eyes and ears. He was around the same height of Izolf, but didn't have the black hair. The young woman had a slender built with the same black hair. Izolf took over her built more so. Anaton passed it to the others.

"Dad was a hacker sent to London to watch our enemies. He met mom there and saved her from a group of scum that tried to rape her. After his tasks there, mom could convince him to come over to Wales. Both worked hard, but were happy where they lived. Gradually they fell in love and it didn't take long before I was born."

Izolf had to supress a tear. "Mom worked in a local warehouse, while Dad was busy in mechanics. Dad had a hard time to convince his superiors, but eventually, with me on the way, they let him stay. The town seldom had problems and well, I had a good life. They accepted me as a child of the group. When I was three, my parents discovered I was a hacker. They let me swear never to use those powers. With Dad I trained to control and hide them, but it didn't work all the time."

Izolf took the necklace back from Raton.

"But it was in my elementary school, shit really got up."

The guys made the link with the first time the world discovered the Infinite Stratos. "The principal was a, well, not a feminist, but a feminazi's. One of the worst things, but I don't have to tell you."

The term feminazi's was a new term, got in power when the women overthrew the men in society. They went as far to sacrifice men for nothing, but their own desires. They were a group of hard core women who wanted men to die and to disappear from the face of the earth. Hackers didn't take that too kindly, so it wouldn't be a surprise if nowadays those group of women, they hardly exists.

Kerlongsj had no problem when the hackers cut them down whenever that was necessary. But his friends only looked in concern to Izolf. If a hacker wasn't registered, most of the rights were taken from them and more than often when they were spotted to bully or threaten.

"It was terrible. I often up wounded, because that bitch hurt me or hit me. It was hell at moments. She didn't know I was a hacker, but still, I was just her favourite target."

The guys gulped. It was difficult to see Izolf like that. They knew him as a quiet, but strong kid. He could act rude at moments, but this was the first time Izolf nearly reached a breaking point. "Do you need some water?" Anaton asked.

"No, I want to continue. Well, most people didn't care about the Infinite Stratos. Women as men. For them, it was something high technology and the worst thing that could happen was that most of their taxes would go the shit project. But that fucking whore." Izolf growled on the last part.

"She was obsessed with destroying me and my family like she had nothing better to do. It reached boiling point when they contacted the Sarashiki and requested they helped destroying the hackers in her ground. A big, fat lie when you look back at it. It was only me and my father who was off service." Izolf turned a lot darker. "They arrested Mom. Dad tried to protect her."

His tears began to flow. Still, his voice was clear and sharp like they knew of him. "They got killed. Mom caught a headshot, meant for me. Fired by that fucking principal. Dad fought, but the years of peace took their toll. He was too, too weak for putting up a good fight. He managed to kill three soldiers. But the four meaning were too strong."

Izolf felt the tears streaming down.

"The whore dragged him out and I was forced to watch how she beat him to death. But that was their downfall. I make a full awake, going all out and I ended up killing every living thing around me. After that, the rest of the soldiers came. They were shocked of what happened."

Izolf looked to his hands and back to his friends.

"After that, they knocked me out and I was dragged to a family house. I was taught to become a goddamn servant to their new, great world order. I lived there as servant. I refused, often I was beaten by the fucking maids, but they never broke me."

"Eh, Izolf. If her family is responsible for your grief." Thazalof cut him off. "Well, it's because the leader came to visit, just like the two heirs. The boy you guys see here was their servant. "He spat the last words out, disgusted by what he was for so long.

Tizof crossed his arms. "If that's the case, why don't they remember you?" Izolf looked really surprised on his friend question.

With a smug look, he continued. "Well, if you grow in with thousands and thousands of servants, you don't really take the time to learn the names?" The guys looked disgusted at the statement.

For hackers, having a slave bound to you is a sin without forgiveness. However you turn to see it, servants have to answer to their masters. What is completely the opposite what hackers find and practised in the core of their cause.

Free from all boundaries. You cannot pray your own freedom while having slaves.

Of course, hackers answered to their officers, but they were soldiers in an army and not servants like most world powers. And by the way Kerlongsj built up his organisation, built on respected and loved officers, the hackers didn't see it as wrong to answer to their superiors.

It didn't start with him, but he was making sure that he would make out the tradition.

But in the end, they were fighters and warriors all alike. Not some kind of fucking servants. They followed orders on the battlefield, no commands in the tearoom. So the way pilots treat servants, men or women alike, it just pissed off the hackers more than anything.

So that's why the hackers got so worked up at the way Izolf spoke. "So you remember them?" Erzof sat down. Earning a reluctant nod from Izolf, his brother went.

"Aye, however I wanted to forget about them, it's harder than I thought. And they weren't so bad. In perspective of course. Tatenashi was horrible if Kanzashi didn't help me out. Look Ichika and you get what I mean. But it would have been a whole lot worse. So Tatenashi and her mother often go out, while Kanzashi, shut-in she was then and now still is, stayed home. We often spent hours of talking"

"And you slowly falling." Anaton smiled at the light blush Izolf got on his cheek. "You could say that. It was evident how they saw irresponsible I was. I had no right to be so close to her. Which of course didn't make sense. Kanzashi grew fond of me, not the other way around."

"So how in the world did you end up free from them and in our group as a fighter?"

"I'm coming to that point. Patience, lads." The guys were now really interested. Izolf never spoke a lot of his past and now they were getting more than usual. Izolf looked at the clock.

"Now guys. The rest will be along story. Sure you want to pull an all-nighter? The six guys nodded. Izolf sighed. Now at this time, he would spill everything out of him.

"My life turned upside down when I was playing with Kanzashi." Causing Anaton to smirk. "We were talking about Anime. Despite hating a lot of japan, I was very happy, she taught me those. We talked about the characters and stuff."

Flashback.

"Did you notice the face of the villains when the hero barged in?"

A seven year old Kanzashi asked. She sat on the bed asking her companion. Her blue short hair was around her head and her eyes were shinning behind her glasses. A young boy with messy black hair was gobsmacked, but like the sudden change of behaviour of his companion. Normally, she was quiet, but still she was better and he liked more being around her than her older sister that girl loved to mess with him and tried to give him as many problems as possible. He would get beaten by the maids. Bitches they are.

Luckily, Kanzashi often stood up against them. Izolf was dumfounded of the first time she'd protected him. Still, he had as many problems with Kanzashi. She was soft spoke and shy. It really didn't help that Izolf had a huge scar over his eye. Luckily, the head mistress and the girl's mother learnt of the boy and showed him empathy. Tekerishio Sarashiki learnt of the hackers and that he was a child of them.

The hackers once saved the girl's father and her husband, therefore she assigned the boy as the girl's playmate. He was the only child for miles and that wasn't a joke. It was a huge castle on a domain in the country. Izolf knew the area well due to growing up here. Nobody respected him enough, but he wasn't afraid for them. One time, a maid raised her hand against him.

She found herself at the end of his hook blades. He couldn't control them, but in the nick of time, they came out when he needed. No one messed with him. Sure, he was a slave.

That was the only way he could see this. The men as servants helped him at moments, but Izolf felt loath from them as well. He trusted himself and only himself. Izof didn't play like a normal seven year old. He only did his task or secretly trained, but it was so damn hard to train.

Not only to practise, but because every time his hooks came out his arm, tears filled his arms. The picture of his mother gunned down and his father decapitated and when nothing remained, but a bag of meat and bones. That wasn't a fate his old man deserved.

It all changed when Kanzashi, Tatenashi and Tekerishio came to visit. Unlike every servant, he didn't come to greet nor to bow his head. He was free and activated his hooks after one sentence in Japanese.

"Welcome home, ojou-sama." Izolf spitted and deactivated his hooks. He had a certain policy and sat at the end of a room. Tekerishio walked in and Izolf was shocked at the sheer beauty.

Tekerishio was a voluptuous woman of a relative young age. Just like her daughters, she had blue hair, only longer. Her face resembled it of Tatenashi with the cat-like smile, but it lacked the mischievous aura.

Well, not lacked, but it calmed down after all the years. She had short glasses like Kanzashi. She wore a long blue jacket which ended with a white dress.

Izolf caught himself with a blush. He wore a sleeveless shirt and short. They were dirty and he reeked. It was like than the girls noticed him.

"Ehh, okaa-sama." Tatenashi spoke surprised, but pleased. "You told me that there were not children here." Izolf crossed his arms and looked surprised. A child, he?

He was called many things, but child wasn't among them. Tekerishio had a heart-breaking face when she looked at Izolf. "What is this?" She asked shocked on how the servants treated the boy.

"This is the hacker's boy we talked about. He deserved nothing less." The old head maid spoke.

Tekerishio sighed. Despite the fact she fought terrorist, she couldn't label the hackers the same way as Phantom Task. The hackers were on the planet longer than the pilot and they just wanted to be left alone. For them, the hackers wanted that the pilots respected them. Even if they defied the society that the world had now, it didn't justify the cruelty the head maid used against Izof. Tekerishio sighed. "'Even so, what is the crime that he looked so bruised;" The maid explained, confident she would win this.

"He refused to listen to me when I order him to come and greet you." Tekerishio looked back to Izolf.

"Do you have a god reason not to greet your mistress?" She asked in fluent English. Izolf stood up and walked to her, glaring. He wasn't afraid and he would never be afraid of her. She could just see that in his eyes. To make him kneel you had to kill him.

"Why the fuck would I want to greet the ones who's responsible for my parents death?" He asked defiantly. It wouldn't be a way a slave spoke to his master. It was someone talking to the ones responsible for his loss. Tekerishio didn't know how to act.

Izolf made a point. She was responsible for his grief. "What is our name, boy?" She asked softer. "Izolf. Izolf Korzolf." She sighed and went on to speak. "Well then. For now, you're assigned as my daughters servant. No, not their servant, their friend." Izolf had no idea who she was, but he felt she was meaning it. So he looked to the girls.

It was clear they were sister, despite the huge differences. Tatenashi was not as tall as Izolf. She had a cat like face like her mother. She was strong. As being warned himself, his senses were telling him to look out. Kanzashi was obviously shy when looking to the young boy. Both sister were examining him, but in different ways.

He didn't like it. Not one bit. Tatenashi was planning on how to chase him while Kanzashi as too afraid to even talk to him. Tekerishio sighed on her daughter's behaviour.

"Tatenashi, please make sure to be not too nice to him and Kanzashi, say hello to him."

Kanzashi now looked up and found a blush on her face. "Good, now you introduce yourselves." Causing Kanzashi to get away, behind after her sister, but Tatenashi was the first one to speak.

"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki and this is my little sister, Kanzashi." Izolf just made a short nod. "Izolf."

Tekerishio sighed. "Now, you three go play." The older sister dragged Izolf away just like she did with her own sister. Tekerishio began to wonder if she didn't put the boy through more problems.

Flashback ends.

"So you were friends with those two?" Tizof asked.

"Well, sorta. It was more or less better than being a servant." Izolf responded having a normal tone.

"It that explains how your understood kanji." Raton concluded and Izolf nodded.

"After that, I spent time with Kanzashi. She often stayed behind home when her mother and sister were off to see people; we stayed behind and would watch countless animes or I showed her around. I hate to admit, but it was better with them." Erzof sat back on a chair.

"So how did you end up in Flanders?" Izolf got a smile what told the guys a lot.

"Well, that was a really good story? Ready for it?"

The guys nodded all with a similar grin.

"I can tell you it wasn't a story with all glory. It was my first time for some things." Anaton sighed.

"What do you mean?" Izolf let his hooks out.

"You'll get your answer." Izolf looked back.

"After a few months I and Kanzashi got along well. Her mother was surprised how she bloomed open to me. Well, at least, I didn't have go through the shit Tatenashi puts Ichika through." Izolf smiled. It was in the evening. Kanzashi went to sleep and I walked back to my room till suddenly an explosion blew a part of the house.

Back to nine years ago.

The explosion ran through his ears when Izolf got out the rubble. He saw a star coming, but quickly it grew and he got out the way with a hair's breath. It was like the world was falling down. He was just in time behind a wall to feel the shit coming down and flying past him. He glanced slightly to be shocked. A completely Infinite Stratos, equipped with most heavy weapons you could imagine.

He saw how the pilot effortlessly threw away the servants trying to fight it. The boy had to give them credit. Fighting an Infinite Stratos was as brave as stupid. After killing the last servants, she slowly made her way to the rooms.

"Kanzashi." Izolf got a shock. Her mother and sister were staying over but they were the only ones able to face an Infinite Stratos, having one themselves, but Izolf was thinking about it. Who the fuck would be stupid enough to attack the Sarashiki family?

But that was something he had to worry out for later. He slowly sneaked after the pilot until he heard someone. He saw the head maid, beaten and bruised, but still alive. Izolf looked up. That woman, she made his life to hell for the last years, so Izolf had a cruel idea. He deployed a hook and walked to her. When getting the around her neck, she looked terrified of him. He didn't cut her throat.

No, he simply beheaded her. After that, he let the head fall down and walked after the pilot? Who could prove he was the killer? Izolf's act was nothing more than years of frustrating and anger getting back. He crept forward as tracking the pilot wasn't hard.

Back to our guys.

"Oh, because you've learnt the energy ways of the pilot?" Anaton asked surprised. Doing something like that took years of training.

"Eh, no kid. You just had to look to the hallways which were destroyed. Even an idiot could follow its trace."

The guys had a hard time suppressing their laughs "Well as I was saying."

Back to nine years ago.

Debris was everywhere and Izolf was still thinking who would be idiotic enough. He heard of persons who had the same powers as himself, but even so. Why would they risk their lives to get after him? If they even knew who and where he was, they wouldn't save him. Izolf got on. He didn't care for the staff, but Kanzashi did something to him. After getting on the stairs, he knew where the enemy pilot was heading to and began to run.

He walked through the building so many times, but now, the whole place was changed. Izolf was getting more and more afraid after he saw the pilots entering Kanzashi's room. He crouched hoping she wouldn't detect him. He had killed before, the time he awakened, but he knew he had no snowball chance in hell of defeating that pilot. Only with one attack form the shadows, he had a shot. The pilot was in the room, revealing herself for Kanzashi.

"Okaa-sama, onee-chan." She cried, but knew they weren't here.

"Those two won't come to save you. You're all alone. And you'll come with me." The pilot spoke cruelly.

"Don't think so, bitch." Before the pilot could react, Izolf's right hook was buried in her skull. He twisted it around and he began to let all the anger ,all the frustration, all the hate, he brought it out on the pilot. She couldn't stop him. With his left hook, he teared the suit open ad blood got over his clothes, but still nothing of that would have him stopped. Finally, after she stopped struggling and her hands came down, Izolf stopped.

Izolf had made something clear. Their great new world order DID not apply on him. He stood up and saw Kanzashi shivering. She was afraid, no terrified of what she just saw. On what Izolf had done. He completely and alone defeated an Infinite Stratos pilot. Izolf looked surprised on her, but felt the blood coming down from his hooks. He looked to them and pulled them back.

"Kanzashi." "Kanzashi-chan."

Two voices said. Both her mother and sister came in, but were horrified by the sight. Kanzashi was unscathed. Tekerishio could see that, but looked to her enemy and saw then Izolf.

"Izolf-kun? Did you just kill her?" Izolf walked to her.

"Yeah and so what?" He asked the leader of one of the most powerful families on the planet.

"You can control your Nanites?" Izolf nodded.

"Yep, couldn't your great powerful family make the link that if my father was able to do, I could do that as well."

Tekerishio sighed on what happened.

"Okay, I was a fool. Izolf, what do you want in return for saving Kanzashi?"

An answer was formed in Izolf's head. "But first of all. I want to know what just happened." Izolf grinned looking to the pilot and then to Tekerishio.

"She got in here, killed almost everyone in this place. I stayed behind, followed and when I saw wheat she was going to do. I killed her when I saw that." Tekerishio sighed.

"Well, it seems you saved my daughter that way. And can you think of way that I can repay you?" Izolf made a smile. The first one in years. He often grinned, but it wasn't like anything he just did. This was his first smile.

"Yeah, you said once that there were guys like me. I want that you can get me to join them. I belong there. As warrior like my father was." He shot a look at Kanzashi ignoring her pleading look. "Because this isn't where I belong."

Flashback ends.

"And that's all. After that, Tekerishio made contact with Kerlongsj and dropped me off. With only bits and cracks, I got in the training program of the hackers. The rest of the story, well, you guys lived that with me, so no need to tell."

The guys smiled at Izolf. Facing their past was a thing he did and they all had to do now. He had done that now, well, they all had to.

* * *

And done, man, I spent a lot of time doing my writing. I'm glad I'm done with it. This seriously took some time for me to write, but I'm glad with it.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. In a month, I hope I can get it an epic ending. Please check out my profile for my poll.

Saluut.


	36. Switch targets, second time

My last chapter for this story. And this will be for a long time. When I started with this chapter, I didn't know if I could get to the point I got twenty thousand words but I think we're going out with a bang.

One thing I want to put on this site.

I have reached the ten thousand views with this one yesterday. I can't believe it. One year that this fic was online and I got that many views now. It's cool and I couldn't do without you guys. Thanks.

I'm sorry I took so long but I was staying with my mom and I don't have always the time to work on chapters. I promise I make it up for next week but forgive me for my inaction.

After this, I don't think I will work on this fic. I just don't know. It's just that the inspiration and ideas for this fic dried up fast. What I poured in this fic, didn't came back out. It's also that the public that gave me messages asked me to change. So that's what I'm going to do.

Is this fic stopped? For the time being, yeah.

Is this fic discontinued? Well, I'm getting a rewrite after I'm done with another fic. That's really needed at this point. Maybe, whenever I got the requests to work on.

I only want to start the rewrite after I'm done with the Graduated Student. I need that to set the way for my rewrite. Why?

Read that fic and find out.

Is this open for adoption? Forget it.

This is my fic and this is my work. If you want to use my characters or ideas from any other fic, please let me know. Unless you want to pull some sick shit, it would be hard for me to deny.

I found a new thing when I'm playing games. By the extremely long loading screens of the Division, I'm often typing and thinking of new chapters.

As I finished the latest chapter on Kyrati in ISA and the Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk, I decided to work on a big chapter of To the other end of the world.

This will be the last chapter as after this, I'll finish the Graduated Student. That fic wasn't even close to a serious one. Still, I ended up with the same amount of followers and favorites. The reason why I want to finish that story before I go on the rewrite is because that story will set the tone for me in this rewrite.

The Graduated Student has the same rough, slightly darker tone. It's like Crossed Paths which I ended a year ago. Why do I mention that fic? Well, I have my reasons.

I also pulled up a vote of upgrading Kerlongsj hidden blade. With that I mean, the real weapon, not the move.

With seven votes the Phantom Blade from Assassin's Creed Unity won. And I got the right idea how I should use it. And now for the chapter.

Oh and something worth sharing. I have beaten Zombi, the predecessor of ZombiU with only three characters. The first one died in the attack on the safe house, the second one died in Buckingham palace and the third guy I got after that, well, I have been beaten the game with that guy.

Glad it's over.

Pffft, it was crazy shit. Believe me.

Oh, like you guys might have picked up, there are a lot of references of tbt. I can promise you that when I'm doing my rewrite, I leave that alone.

* * *

Kerlongsj moved out the way for the incoming attack. He leaned back avoiding the attack. He jumped over his hands to get out of the way from the second attack. Kerlongsj made a smile, this was getting too easy. Matthew and he have been training nearly nonstop since the day the Flemish Devil met his grandfather.

He enjoyed the training and learned a few more things. Despite becoming so strong, he learned that even with everything you have learned, everything you have pushed yourself on, you still can become better. You still can fight harder, become stronger. There is no end to it.

And Kerlongsj learned that even with his power, it won't still be enough. The biggest problem with the Flemish Devil was that even with his power, he still needed more power to win his fights. The fights that would come would be the toughest of his life. Even when he thought he saw everything, even with the revelations of his past, he still needed a lot more.

What he was facing would be his destiny. Kerlongsj never believed in crap like that. After all, if your parents and sister are killed on your twelfth and you would be normally dead with that time as well. You don't really believe in a fate.

Kerlongsj got a second chance in his life. He got that from Azalof. And no matter what would happen, he would live up to his mentor. That man gave him also reasons to live on, even if that man died. His gang, his crew, his friends, his allies. Even Anaton.

Still, Chifuyu was out of these things. Sure, he would get a woman, but Chifuyu was a unique being. Not just as person, but just at what she was. She was the only woman that had that strength, that power but that understanding of him. Sure, they started out rough and the meetings weren't all that pleasant.

Chifuyu became to see the world what it was for him. Her little brother wasn't the same thing as Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj grew up fast and didn't see really much of a childhood.

That was one thing. In the end. Who Kerlongsj was, was pretty impressive. The sole leader of one of the largest military based organizations around the globe and the only kind of army that could take on Infinite Stratos.

He was also a part leader of the Rogues. Combined with those guys and you had the largest private owned militaries. He was just a leader of a few million men who were capable of destroying Infinite Stratos.

And those were just the hackers. Unlike Azalof or Izof, Kerlongsj made sure that he made allegiances and those were spread over the globe. They could go from private military organizations to underworlds like Triads and Maffia.

For Kerlongsj, those criminals were valuable armies and if push came to shove, they could be used as armies. They were also useful for information. You couldn't say that they liked each other, but the two organizations knew how to work together and to share information.

Where most of the world was in the hands of one family, Kerlongsj controlled the other larger bit. Sure, he had generals, officers and the organizations that weren't hackers were partners but in a full war, they would answer to Kerlongsj.

That made him one of the most powerful men on the planet. You had to see the bigger picture.

In a world ruled by women, on your twenty years being so powerful and a man. That meant a lot.

Kerlongsj didn't like to use his great powers as he preferred to work things out himself.

Right now, those things meant shit.

He avoided the attack incoming from his grandad. That man taught him a lot of tricks in the last month. Kerlongsj could now fully control his powers and he could combine his attacks.

Kerlongsj saw the man attacking with his Satan Swords. Kerlongsj took his Hidden Blade and turned it pivot. He parried the attack with a block. He grinned, leaned back and attacked with his left blade. Matthew saw it coming and kicked back.

Kerlongsj avoided the attack by jumping back. In the times he spent training, besides additionally training and controlling, he got a lot more flexible. That was the biggest problem with the supportive hacker.

He found it difficult to move when he was fighting or controlling his energy. That was just the biggest part for him. Kerlongsj found it rather hard to move when he was on the ground so he often stood still making a major target.

That's why he focused on being mobile. Or rather said, Matthew would force his grandson in doing so.

Speaking of the older man, he landed on his feet looking at the young guy. Both were training since the crack of dawn and both noticed the effects. Matthew found it was enough for one day.

"That's enough, Kerlongsj. Come let's go." Kerlongsj nodded and followed the older man. Jack clapped his wings glad it was over. For the jackdaw, this training was mortifying. Jack didn't like it when his host would force himself and by that, the bird through the training the two went through.

The two men walked back and Kerlongsj looked up to the sun. He spent a month in this forest. Kerlongsj never believed in destiny but that belief began to shook. Of everything he saw, everything he experienced. It was very clear that destiny did exist.

Kerlongsj smiled on it. He wouldn't follow it. With the power he had, he could make his own destiny.

The two men were slowly walking back to the place, in silence. Kerlongsj was just thinking of his place. Matthew noticed his grandson being quiet.

"Something on your mind?" He asked the young guy. Kerlongsj shook his head but looked up to the sky.

"Not really, just thinking of everything that happened to me and how I should work with that." Matthew placed a hand on his shoulder. Kerlongsj looked up.

This act, that wasn't done at him for ages. It was the same act his father did to give him courage. Azalof never acted like that as he and Kerlongsj were still brothers. But Kerlongsj's dad did the same. The Flemish Devil just added one plus one. The act that his dad learned must have come from his father.

The man now standing in front of him.

Kerlongsj smiled on the action and he did the same thing he always did as a little boy. He took the hand of the older man and placed it on his head. Matthew understanding what he meant, smiled and messed with his grandson's hair.

The two enjoyed the silent act of affection. After that, the two left for the place, up to the house on the mountains. Up there, the two weren't too happy with what they saw. The place was a mess and the flying lab of Shiori missing. "What the?"

Kerlongsj kicked open the door revealing an empty room but the place was as bad as outside. Matthew turned to his grandson.

"It seems something happens?" The man dryly commented. "You wouldn't say? The whole place is one fucking mess and that's the only fuckin thing you can say?"

A slap got across his face. The sheer power Matthew used was terrible and Kerlongsj stumbled back. "Don't ever talk to me like that, understood?" Kerlongsj held on to his cheek and looked defiantly to his old man.

The man offered him a hand and with his free hand, he took it and got pulled on his legs.

"Kerlongsj, calm down. We need to use our head, not losing our cool. Chifuyu is your Passive remember. You can find her easily." Kerlongsj nodded and looked around. It was a mess but that didn't mean there were no clues. They could find them. They were master hackers. He stopped and forced his Nanites to go out.

From what he could tell, this was a monstrous fight. He looked to Matthew. He shook his head as he felt tiredness coming at his body.

"Chifuyu was kidnapped. By her family, if I'm not wrong." Both he as Matthew gulped on that. Even for the two, last survivors of the only clan that could defeat them, it was still a lot to take in.

"Would Shiori help them?" Matthew sighed and shook his head. "Not really. Of course, she still is contacting her clan but she and I came to the agreement to leave me or you alone. But now." Kerlongsj rammed his hand into a tree.

"Fuck it. What now?" Matthew pulled the boy to his computer. "They wouldn't just kidnap her. Something else must be wrong." He started the computer and the two looked at it. From what they saw, Matthew was right.

A screen popped up and Kerlongsj could swear that he had a good idea how Ichika would look if he didn't initiate the young boy.

"Ah, greetings Kerlongsj and Matthew." The man had a pleasant voice and it took Kerlongsj a lot not to leash out the man.

"Kerlongsj, I guess I don't have to tell you who we are seeing?" Kerlongsj furious scowl was enough for Matthew. Teasing his grandson wouldn't help. So he turned to the computer.

"What do you want, Izanagi?" Matthew asked the son of the man who was once his best friend. "Straight to business? You really don't know how to act around? That explains why the amount of women in your lives are rather low."

"Enough you fucking siscon. Where the hell is Chifuyu and why is it your fucking ugly face that I want to beat to pieces that come up on our computer?"

Izanagi was shocked that someone spoke to him like that but Matthew clapped in his hands. "Awesome Kerlongsj. Although I would have used other words. But the boy has a point. Where are Shiori and Chifuyu?" The man composed his smile and turned to the two.

"You two. Do you even realize who I am and what I can do?" Kerlongsj spat on the ground. "You want to find out what I can do. Answer the fucking question before I pull you through the cable?" Izanagi sighed.

"Very well. Shiori has nothing to do with this but I asked my servants to kidnap Chifuyu. It appears I have to teach my daughter a lesson."

"For running away with Ichika?" Kerlongsj calmed down and looked at the screen where the man shook his head.

Kerlongsj wasn't that furious in his life. He has been angry before sure but even the time that Azalof was killed, he wasn't that angry. Now, this was the first time he was boiling up in rage. His Nanites were going on the feelings they hardly experienced so for them this was a kind of a fest.

"No, for the acts she committed that I cannot speak. But I'll give you a chance." Kerlongsj cocked his head.

"If you can save Chifuyu by yourself, I allow you two to go. If you can't. She and you will die a horrible death." Kerlongsj took a breath.

"And if I just ask you to release her?" The man smiled and looked at the young boy. "You young pup. I have lived more years than you'll ever do. You believe your Nanites will be something compared to the Reiki I command. There is no way we can lose of a few freaks like you. I'll send you the details. Oh and Matthew. I would appreciate it if you don't do this ever again."

"Did your father never taught you or your big sisters not to fuck around with us? I mean. I am the guy who destroyed your little family nearly. Even with the Infinite Stratos, there is no way you can win."

"We'll see. But Kerlongsj will come or Chifuyu dies." Kerlongsj shook his head and hoped some reason has still resided in his mind.

"She's your daughter for fuck sake. You are really planning to kill her?" Izanagi sighed.

"Unlike you, I still have respect for the old traditions. As for the details. Matthew will figure those out and for your question. That was my father. I don't think your grandson has any idea who he'll be facing." The call was closed and Kerlongsj was burning up with rage.

"Kerlongsj. Calm down. Making yourself this angry is not going to solve anything. And." Kerlongsj slumped down on the ground, his head buried in his knees.

"Why? Why does life take everything from me? Can I not just take what belongs to me? To call someone my own?"

Matthew sighed. He went through the same thing Kerlongsj now did. After his wife was killed, most likely by the Orimura, he fell into a depression. Right now, Kerlongsj felt the same.

He began to work. "Kerlongsj. Just because she's captured doesn't mean you cannot save her. If you can't save her, no one could do that. You know what you are. You have the skill and the ability to kill those fuckers. Do it."

Kerlongsj stood up. His grandad was right, he could do this. This was the perfect time to use his newfound powers.

Matthew stretched out, looking at the screen. "Found them." Kerlongsj sighed. An island between Japan and China where international laws were present and where no one could go in.

Like Kerlongsj gave a flying fuck. He could do this easily and he could find his way in this place. But before that.

"Matthijs." The man turned to his grandson. "We're going back."

"We?"

"Yes. I have three favors to ask." The man looked back to Kerlongsj. What would Kerlongsj ask of him?

"What would you have me do?" Kerlongsj took a breath. "First, we're going to Flanders to pick up someone up I could really need at the school. After that, I want you to fly to the ISA and contact Anaton. I'll give you the bio link you'll need."

Matthew tilted his head. He didn't know if that was such a good idea. "Eh, Kerlongsj. I don't know if you know it, but it's me you're talking about. I don't really think that's such a good idea." After all, Matthew was the Western Satan. He brought the Lees, Sarashiki's and Orimura on their knees and established a power that was unbroken until this day.

Kerlongsj smiled. "I don't think you need to be wary of an attack. Because the person that'll accompany you will be a lot. There is something I should tell you." Matthew looked up and Kerlongsj told him of what his plan was.

Later that day.

Kerlongsj stood in a small airship looking down. "You're sure this is the place?" He asked his grandfather. The man commanded the ship and nodded.

"Yes. I don't expect they won't know you're coming. But you can do this." Kerlongsj nodded but was stopped by their other passenger. Actually, one of the two.

"I hope you know what you're doing, captain. You're taking a huge risk." Kerlongsj looked to the man. "That's the reason why I have taken you two. If I fall, I need soldiers in the ISA who can protect what I left behind. Anaton will listen to the two of you and even if you refused to become initiated, you're still one of my soldiers. But I shouldn't put you through this."

The man gave him a punch on his shoulder. "That's too late. I have no choice but to fight. And if I fight for you, that's enough. I will do what you ask. But believe me that they'll have questions." The man smiled.

"Don't worry. We hold our grounds." Kerlongsj turned to his friend with a more serious look.

"Keep them there. If I can't save Chifuyu, nor Ichika or Anaton can save the two of us. So stay there." The man crossed his arms and a little boy joined them.

"You really believe that? You think we can keep them there. Those guys will come after you."

"The boy speaks the truth." Matthew said. "Anaton will come after you and Ichika after his sister. They'll come. So don't fuck it up, you magnificent cunt." Kerlongsj smiled at the compliment and he jumped down.

"Now, come sit here. I need someone to control the radio. Think you're up to that?" The man smiled and nodded. "No problem." He took the seat and began to work on it.

"Weird. I still don't get what my grandson has gotten you in his group. You're a part of his inner circle despite not even having a contract with him. You do realize you're really lucky." The man loosened his neck.

"Haven't he told you what I think of something like that? I make my own luck."

Outside with Kerlongsj.

Kerlongsj was coming down hard like. The Flemish Devil was flying through the air not opening his skateboard. He hoped he could land fast. After that, he closed his eyes and made a diving stance. He jumped in the ocean and made a dive. The water would be freezing for someone dressed in sweaters but thanks to his Nanites, he didn't care about it.

He saw the island. Some kind of bunker. Kerlongsj smiled and swam to it. He was lucky his instincts were still working as a dark shadow came from below. In a flash, a shark came from the depths.

Kerlongsj took the animal and with a modified hand, he cut it open. The others would finish the job. On the island, he made a longer fist and climbed up. Kerlongsj used to get him up. He was dressed in a dark sweater and jeans.

Most would think that outfit was unprofessional but Kerlongsj wasn't like that. The sweater was modified to easier hacking and it contained small pieces of metal making it some sort of chain mail while the sweater was made of Nanites infused materials.

So he wore actually an armour that was impossible to shoot, cut or stab through. He pulled up his hoodie. He sneaked through the door. Even if they knew they were coming, keep a low profile was the best course. Until he found Chifuyu or he had no choice.

Meanwhile in the sky.

"You think Kerlongsj will get out?" The young man asked the Western Satan. Despite knowing a lot of Kerlongsj, he always thought that he was the strongest and he didn't have a family.

"I don't know. But if he doesn't. Well, even I cannot save the two." The man cocked his head back. "Something on your mind?" The man just looked up.

"It's just. Compared to you two or even to Anaton, I'm not as strong. I need you guys to save my life. I just don't want that. I want to fight for myself. Helping my friends. My allies. But it will take years to get to this point."

"That's not the biggest issue." Matthew spoke to the guy. "True, you're weak. No offense but that's the case. But there are more things. You were put in a difficult position. Not one by choice. You were offered a deal that would take a lot from you. You still took the job. And if I have to think. You're not that weak. I don't know that many guys who would be willing to kill someone."

The guy leaned back. "I have to protect what I have left. So if I fight and kill for that." Matthew smiled.

"That's the spirit. I thought Kerlongsj made a mistake. But you're valuable. To a lot of countries and groups. But for us, you're valuable in another way. You remind of an old friend. He said he was weak. But still, he didn't care. His mindset, his abilities, what he could do. That were his strong points."

The boy on the guy's looked to the man. "What happened to him?"

"I made the biggest mistake of my life." Matthew turned darker. "He died because of you."

"No, but I should have killed him. I think that every problem related from Kerlongsj and even to you can be linked back to him and his…. Offspring." Matthew spits on the ground. The guy got enough knowledge and decided to stop.

"Well, we'll be landing soon. Luckily, the gate is open." They saw the island in the city. The guy sighed.

"I don't really like coming home." The man smiled and gave him a punch. "Yeah, but we have to. I don't like this idea either." They caught the communicator of the academy.

"Unknown aircraft, please stay where are you. Identify yourself and your purpose here." Matthew nodded the guy. Both got a similar smile.

"Yo, Yamada-sensei. If you still recognize me. It's been a while, hasn't it? Do we have permission to land? We got news of Orimura-sensei and Kerlongsj." Yamada was lost for words.

"You? How in the? Wait. Why do I?" The man smiled at it. "It seems she remembers you." Matthew told the guy and the ship proceeded on the hackers room. The groups were currently out sitting, enjoying the weather.

With the exception of Ichika who was currently out with Houki in Anaton's room. You could guess what they were doing. The ship landed on the grounds while the hackers were ready to expect Kerlongsj. The ship doors went open and Anaton launched himself at the doors.

"KENGI." The young boy shouted. The person was thrown away by the sheer power.

"Easy, kid. I'm pleased you greet me like this but it's a bit overkill." The man said. Anaton looked up and down. Matthew was surprised by the actions. Quickly, he got off the man and stood back.

"Who are you? Where is Kengi? Why do you use a hackers ship?" The man smiled at the group. The hackers were indeed what Kerlongsj told them. The strongest what the Legals could offer. Anaton was wary of an attack but gave his men the order to stand down nonetheless.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" The man sighed and looked up and down. After that, he lifted the boy up by his hoodie. "Hey, put me down. If I tell my bro."

"Your brother is the one who asked me to come to this place. My name is Matthew and I'm Kerlongsj grandfather. Happy to meet you, Anaton Orlejov." Anaton was stupefied. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat? I said I am Matthew." Matthew didn't mind repeating. He just hoped the hackers would take this the same way Kerlongsj did. Anaton lifted his two hands preventing Jozalof or Cirluk from attacking the man.

Not because he thought that would end but because he heard of the man. Anaton was strong for his age, well trained and talented. But he had to give in to Kerlongsj who got everything by working hard and a lot of training.

Kerlongsj could wipe the floor with the twenty-four hackers present. So Matthew was out of the question.

That wasn't the only thing. They heard of how Matthew could be in a fight. So Anaton didn't want problems. Even if it was the case they had to fight, the only person that maybe could defeat Matthew was Kerlongsj. That's what he thought.

"So what do you want from us, Western Satan? If what you say is true and you are sent here my brother, why isn't he present?" Matthew relaxed and walked to the boy.

"Check your links." Matthew spoke. Without looking away from the old man, Anaton checked it. Supposedly, Matthew had a connection with him. That connection could only be possible if Kerlongsj has given permission for that.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. But Kerlongsj is the one who sent me here. Besides, I'm not really alone." He looked at the airship where the two passengers came out. "Yo, Anaton." The young boy's mouth fell open. Kerlongsj had taken him with the two.

"You? What are you doing here?" Anaton walked past Matthew and to the guy. He was amazed. He knew that his brother could be insane but this is out of proportion. If Kerlongsj had sent him to the place, it meant the man was serious.

Why would his older brother send someone so valuable to their cause to this place?

"I'm on here on Kerlongsj's orders. Listen, I don't know what's going on but Matthew there told me that he is an important player on this market. Kerlongsj picked us up and flew to this place. Kerlongsj wants me to finish the training here." Anaton was still amazed that Kerlongsj would send that guy to this school.

"Fine. I don't trust Matthew but if Kerlongsj has sent you here with him it must be because of good reasons. But where is my brother?" The guy got on his knees.

"He's after Chifuyu. She's abducted." Anaton's mouth fell open. "Chifuyu? Abducted? Eh, it's Chifuyu Orimura we're talking about. The Brunhilde. The eh, strongest woman on the planet." Anaton couldn't believe it.

Chifuyu captured? She was the fucking Brunhilde. She was the strongest woman on the planet. There could be no way that Chifuyu Orimura would be abducted. What kind of monsters would be capable of doing such a thing?

Matthew sighed. "Look we got on this place and." He looked up and saw a guy walking down. His instincts were a trigger and Matthew couldn't help but attack. Ichika was shocked by the sheer power.

Matthew might be old but he was still very strong. The young boy had no chance as he was thrown against the ground. "Ichika." His newfound GF was shocked to see someone like that man.

Before Matthew could act any further, he blocked a fist. He looked up and saw Anaton with his Hell punch active. "Easy, Matthew. We can't have you killing Ichika." Matthew stood back while the young boy's punch was on his sword.

Kerlongsj could do some damage true, but compared to Anaton, Matthew found him lacking. "Sorry." The man just took Anaton under his arms. "It was just that I knew guys like him. That looked like him. That still gives me a trigger." Ichika clutched his head while he got offered a hand.

"Can you get up?" He looked up and was shocked. "You?" Like Yamada he was shocked to see that man again.

"Been a while, Ichika."

Meanwhile on the base.

Kerlongsj had now lifted himself out of the water. He had no clear idea where Chifuyu was but he didn't care. He could find her. He closed his eyes and forced energy in his link. The Nanites began to search for her and he got her location. Downer levels.

He sighed and sneaked in the place. This wouldn't be easy and he knew this was going to be a mess. But to save Chifuyu he would go to hell and back. He thought about what Matthew told him. Izanagi was known as the smiling Demon. Kerlongsj didn't care. His family might be a bunch of demons and monsters. Well, Kerlongsj got the nickname the Flemish Devil for a reason.

He hoped he'd be prepared for anything. He just hoped he could handle it. It would be disgusting, horrifying and creepy. But he steeled himself and sneaked in the base.

He cracked his knuckles and touched the ground, sending out a scan. No hostiles. Weird. He would have guessed this place would be crawling with enemies. No time to complain about that. He changed his eyesight to scanning and crept on looking for the stairs.

He breathed in and out. Despite being furious, he had to control his emotions. That was the drawback on this training. His Nanites came back but were super active. Those Nanites, they would come out way easier than he hoped. If he got the time, even a day or two after his training, the energy wouldn't be raging like this.

Now, he felt like he could explode. And while Nanites were impossible for governments, paramilitary and organized crime, this was everything above it. He would be fighting a power that controlled the world for so long.

But he wasn't the foolish one. If anything, they were the idiots. They knew Kerlongsj was one of the only clan that could kill them. They had to know better than to bully a devil.

On a computer room.

"You're right, Izanagi-sama." A woman was looking a screen. She turned to her leader who was waiting for her.

"Yes indeed. I never thought he would be so stupid to come here. Does he not realize that by coming here he sealed his own fate?" The two heard a snicker. They turned to see a male standing. He had black hair, brown colored face and wore a darker sweater and black trouser than Kerlongsj.

"What is it?" Izanagi demanded from his new servant. His sisters gave him this man. He was supposedly useful. He was, indeed. How he could control Chifuyu and shut down her program was beyond him. The point was that the man had nearly no respect for the Orimura and unlike most who would die a gruesome, he was just too valuable to kill.

It was like he didn't care he would be killed. But he pointed it out. If they kill him, there would be no way they could ever defeat the Hackers.

Now for sure. Not with Kerlongsj being so strong.

"You believe you can pull this? You believe you just can take what belongs to him? And I always you would be the sane one Izanagi. That man is the most fearsome beast you'll ever encounter. Your sisters, they are nothing compared to him." Izanagi walked to the young man and gave him a slap on his face. The young man was catapulted away by the sheer power and thrown to a few servers destroying him.

The power Izanagi commanded was huge. But still. The guy pulled himself from it. "I'll take it back. You're more fucked up than them. It doesn't matter actually. All of you are fucked up." He stood up and walked back defiantly.

"I don't want to hear such talk. If it wasn't for you, I would have killed you." The young man shook his head. "It's up to you. But don't think that you'll live through this. You might be a God but Kerlongsj name as Devil is a right one. As for myself. You have to sort it out."

The man left.

"Why have you come here?" He turned and looked at Izanagi. He turned around and looked at him. "If I come here, there is a higher chance I live through this. Your sisters would have asked me to go after Kerlongsj after your daughters failed." The face was filled with disgust.

He might have lost a lot of morals, right or wrong and he killed so many people for so many reasons. But the line they crossed in such fucked way that was too much for him.

"I'm not as mad to go after Kerlongsj. Unlike you, Kerlongsj doesn't play around. He doesn't have a way to fuck up his enemies. He just kills them and gives them the last rights. And don't even think that because you guys have won matches against me that you have a chance to him. Your daughters might not have realized it but he's the real thing. Compared to him, I'm nothing. That man. The power he commands. The power he controls. I hate to admit it but…"

Lost for words, the young man paused.

"You would never understand Kerlongsj. Like me, he lost everything but unlike me, he didn't stay in it. Devil, how ironic it might sound, didn't go in the darkness like I did. He took up what he had left and fought against it. He made his own family and received the power to make sure he would never lose anyone. You cannot understand him, Izanagi because unlike him, you got everything given in your life. I can't understand his ideas but I understand his reasons. What I can do, he can that tenfold, a hundredfold."

The young man smiled to Izanagi. "You can't kill me Izanagi. My fate will be that Kerlongsj cuts me down." The young man left while a new woman joined.

"How dares he speak like that?" She was shocked that the man would talk to Izanagi in that matter. That someone, a lowlife like him would tell such things.

There is nothing more powerful than the family. Nothing stronger, nothing better. Yet he believed that Kerlongsj would ever be possible to defeat him. That he could destroy the family.

"Do not worry." He cupped the woman's chin, making her blush. "He is rude but we need him. For now. I think we can show him that after we destroy Kerlongsj, he'll be dying." She was lost for words.

"Izanagi-sama." The first woman spoke, causing the two to look at her. "Yes?" He spoke in a pleasant tone.

"I understand you want to destroy that abomination, that freak. But why would you use Chifuyu-sama? Wouldn't it be more effective to use that kid Anaton? I mean. He's at the ISA but that shouldn't be a problem." Izanagi shook his head.

"There is one thing the Orlejov's defeat us. They focus on one boy, one child and keep that safe. They're not a big family but they're good at that. Kerlongsj must have placed countermeasures on him. Things that even we can't defeat. He might be young but he is the grandson of the man that once brought my father to his knees. But thanks to my parents, there would be no way he can reach me. Even if he does, Kerlongsj won't have the power to stand a chance. I have three sets of defense. The first one is in place. Even if he can defeat him, there'll be no way he has enough power to the second one."

Back to Kerlongsj.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" Kerlongsj asked with a cocked eyebrow and his arms crossed. Because he was prepared for anything, he was not that surprised that he would see Alesh Orlejov there. Still, he was somewhat hurt to see his once best friend standing in front of him. The man he once called brother.

Despite everything that happened, despite the way Alesh treated Kerlongsj, Kerlongsj always saw him as a friend. An ally. He hoped Alesh would stay to help him protect his cause. That he would stand to face him in service of the Orimura. That was killing Kerlongsj.

He knew that this would end in one guy walking away.

Alesh sighed and shook his head. "Don't flatter yourself. I have chosen them." Kerlongsj tilted his head. "You're smart enough. You realize that if I die, they'll kill you as well." Alesh smiled at him. "Listen. Devil. I don't care. If I can take you down, your cause will break. Even if Anaton will take it up, he's too young. Matthew. The men won't even listen to him. You're the only one at this point who keeps the hackers together. If you die, the Rogues will betray the Legals and the world would go in chaos. Chaos my employers can use."

Kerlongsj became furious. Things were opening up. Alesh would destroy the world just because he didn't get what he wanted. Kerlongsj felt his Nanites leaving his body. His anger was just feeding them.

"It explains how they got Chifuyu. To think you have used our link for something like that." Kerlongsj growled.

"If you're done talking, come at me. Devil." Kerlongsj sighed. There would be no way out.

"I'll destroy you, Angel." Kerlongsj launched himself at the man who saw him coming. He looked up and saw Kerlongsj with his knife active. Alesh moved out the way. Just in time. Kerlongsj had destroyed the ground. From the dust, the knife appeared.

Alesh's eyes went open and he activated his sword. He blocked the attack. Kerlongsj had his blade turned pivot, pressing on the attack while Alesh held his sword in a similar way.

The Devil knew why Alesh sword deactivated the normal blow up. If a weapon of a hacker was strong enough, it could counter any special attack. It was the case with Anaton's Hells punch or Matthew Satan Swords. So it was little wonder why Alesh could stop them.

Kerlongsj moved back, activated his other knife and stood back. Alesh loosened his neck and made some movements looking at Kerlongsj. He took a proper stance while Kerlongsj waited for an attack. The two launched themselves at each other.

By the first contact, Kerlongsj turned his body going up in the air, giving an all-around kick. Alesh moved out of the way.

Kerlongsj attacked with the other knife at him. Alesh called himself back and found his sword blocked by the pivot right blade. Kerlongsj had his other knife active and aimed at the throat. Alesh reacted in a split second.

By a kick, Kerlongsj flew away, trying to breathe, feelings his lungs being torn out. Alesh moved towards him with the sword lifted. Kerlongsj avoided by a hair's breadth and the sword got stuck in the ground. With his right hand, he held on to the wrist and with his left, he moved to the open fist.

Alesh was blown away and Kerlongsj got after him. Feeling numb from the blast, Alesh had no time to stop Kerlongsj going after him in mid-air. Kerlongsj had pierced in his belly with his left blade. Alesh coughed up some blood but Devil was far from done.

He took Alesh shoulder and pulled the knife out. Alesh could see his eyes and understood what Kerlongsj really was and how serious that man really was.

Kerlongsj began to stab him repeatedly with the both knives. Every time the knives entered the body they destroyed Alesh vital organs and did a lot of damage. Both he and Kerlongsj weren't bothered to put up a shield. Kerlongsj was faster than in his memories.

He went up to the lungs and heart. Alesh's vision became clouded. Kerlongsj stopped for a second, lifted his knives and rammed them combined in the man. Alesh raced to the ground and Kerlongsj went right after him.

Like a falcon, he got on the stomach. Alesh eyes shot open and more blood came out. "Eat this, Alesh. Explosive." Alesh had no idea what he meant but Kerlongsj Nanites engulfed the two in a circle and suddenly, several stabbings entered his body.

Not like the knives. No, the Nanites made bundles and entered the body. When they got in, they destroyed his own energy.

Kerlongsj saw the ground coming close, so he kicked himself of the man. He landed on his feet while Alesh crashed on the ground.

He was sure some bones broke at the landing. The crater was big enough. Alesh gritted his teeth. He wouldn't lose her. He just wouldn't. He stood back up.

He was battered, bruised, broke some bones and lost enough blood to make most people fall. But they weren't most people. Alesh looked to Kerlongsj.

"You're a lot stronger than last time. But it's not just physique. Even now. I don't get it." Kerlongsj smiled on the man.

"You want to know. Ironic. You're the reason." Alesh looked unbelieved.

"When you left, I was a bit at a loss. Because I didn't want to lose anyone else, I trained myself to this point. I want to protect Anaton, Chifuyu, my lads, the cause. I became the leader but I needed to become stronger to promise my words. So that's why. I kept growing and growing. After I saved Ichika and gave him to Chifuyu years ago, I understood Chifuyu a lot better. The reason why she is so strong is not for herself. She wants to protect what she has left. For me, that's the same. I'm going to save her. and I'm going to walk home. You might be better, faster and stronger than me. But what do you have left? You have no friends, no allies, no family. You have lost everything away on your quest for revenge."

Alesh mouth fell open. He forgot the most important lesson from Azalof. Our powers are fuelled by our emotions. Anger, rage, hate. It is true that these emotions are great but will destroy you in the end if you have no good reason to use them.

They are needed but you need to turn those in something worth fighting for. That's why. Both Azalof's adopted sons fought with the same emotion. Rage.

But unlike Alesh, Kerlongsj had rage for a right reason. To protect his family.

Alesh smiled. He should have known better than to take his brother's Passive.

He sighed. "It seems like I have forgotten the message Azalof left for us. You fight and kill to protect those few precious around you." He stood down and shook his head.

"It's so fucked up. You are the one they call Devil while I'm the one, Angel, who fucked up." Alesh smiled at Kerlongsj.

"Why are you having that face?" Kerlongsj asked. His brother hardly smiled. Even if he did, it would be for the wrong reasons.

"I told Izanagi that unlike me, you're stronger. I don't get why because all stats tell us that I have better control and I'm a close range fighter. Still, it was clear. You can say that by working for them. Listen Devil. I don't care for this world. I lost my faith in this world since the day I was born." He pointed behind Kerlongsj.

"I'm just the first stop. Izanagi hoped that by fighting me, you would become tired. But I might be insane but I know that you are not even close scraping your powers." Kerlongsj nodded.

Alesh was speaking the truth. When hackers fought, they could notice how much power they were using. Especially when two used to be so close.

He was fighting Kerlongsj with every last bit of his power while his old friend wasn't even using his first circle. That could only mean that besides becoming this strong, the amount of power sealed in Devil's Code must have grown way out of Angel's league.

Alesh guessed that even Kerlongsj would have to use at least the fifth circle. That he wasn't even serious about using his powers meant two things.

One. Kerlongsj must have gotten a lot of power. Enough to face the threats coming to this world.

Second. He still respected Alesh. If he would activate even the second circle, he would have destroyed him the second this fight started. He didn't. That was the thing with Kerlongsj. He would give his enemies a fair change if he thought they deserved it.

That Alesh got this honor from him, meant that Kerlongsj somewhere still cared for him.

Alesh laid down his sword and shook his head. "It seems I have lost this bet." The voice he used. It carried no malice, no anger. Only some sadness but most important. Peace with his fate.

"It seems you and I are at an impasse." He told Kerlongsj knowing that wouldn't be true. "No, we're at an end. Yours to be precise."

Kerlongsj walked to him while Alesh didn't move. He was too tired, too beaten, too sick of this life. "I know that you're going to kill me no matter what I say. And frankly, I don't blame you. The things I have done. I guess that you can't forgive me."

He took a breath and looked to Kerlongsj with determination. "Even if you let me go, I know that the Orimura will go after me. And what they would have planned for me. I know that at least you'd make it humane." Kerlongsj placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You do realize there is a virus inside you that will destroy your body. Most likely in thirty minutes. The death would be cruel and painful. Something even you don't deserve." The guy nodded. Still, he had that smile of peace on his face.

"Yeah. I know of the virus and I know what it will do to me. My Nanites have been fighting it ever since. Kerlongsj. Before you." He paused at the words. He lifted his index finger and transferred power to Kerlongsj's head.

"It contains everything I know of the Orimura. Be so kind of use that to kick their ass." Kerlongsj nodded and took out his knife.

"It's still a beautiful, useful weapon. Do me one last favor." He asked Kerlongsj.

"What?"

"Be so kind to let my name live on. You know what I mean with that." Kerlongsj nodded and stabbed Alesh in the stomach. The man bit through the pain. How tiredness could feel like bliss.

Kerlongsj put him down gently following the movements.

"I knew that I would be ending like this. I just hoped I would have realized sooner. Before you reach Chifuyu, you have to pass two more opponents. The last is Izanagi, the other one. I don't know. I just hope that we… cough… each other again in a better world. ...Grunt... There we will find the truth. But ...Blaah... take your time. I will not hold a spot for you. Please, ...(heavy breath)... keep your promise"

"Mocht er een andere wereld zijn, dan hoop ik jou daar ooit te zien met Azalof en iedereen daar. Moge je vrede vinden in het hiernamaals. Rust in vrede, broer."

 **Should there be a different world, I hope to see you there with Azalof and everyone there. May you find peace in the afterlife. Rest in it, my brother.**

Kerlongsj placed the hands of his brother over each other and closed the eyes. He wiped his eyes. He felt horrible. Of course, he killed before and he knew that at one point he would be forced to kill Alesh. He just hoped it wouldn't be like this.

He stood up and gave a last nod to the body. He walked away while his eyes felt tears coming down.

One last time he looked back to the body. His Nanites made sure the body disappeared. He couldn't have anyone going after the secrets in the body.

After that, he looked to the gate. Two more. After that, he could go home. To Anaton, Ichika. To everyone. With Chifuyu.

"I did not expect him to win this fight. But that he would surrender." Izanagi looked at the screen. The women as servants left. Now two others were gathered.

"What can you expect? He told it himself. Unlike himself, Kerlongsj is the real thing. An Orlejov. Ironic we have the same background." An older man said. He didn't look like one but he still was scrapping the sixties.

He wore a dark cloak over a dark kimono. The aura was dreading to any around. It would terrify everyone around him. His eyes were a red, blood red ones.

Still, the man himself had some fear. After all, Kerlongsj was here for a good reason. He saw the determination in his eyes. Reminded himself of who carried that same look once. Once, that power drove him, helped him. Now, it was only fear.

A woman sighed. "I can't believe that he would be taught the lesson before dying. It's clear who his ancestors are." She was also in her early sixties. She wore a blue yukata. She had the same black hair as the others. She had blue eyes.

"Still, Kerlongsj knew that Alesh had the disease inside him and despite everything he did, he gave him a quick death. He didn't deserve it." Izanagi pointed out. He was surprised that someone would carry out such an act. He had learned to give kindness. But forgiveness, that's another story.

"Forgiveness is the weakness of these guys. After all, if they make a bond, they cannot kill each other. Only if the reason is when death is better than life." The man spat on the screen, looking at the young man. This denigrate. He had nothing in his life and still, he was capable enough of claiming so.

"Isn't that the reason you're still alive? That young man. He is a descendant of him right." Tatsuya gritted his teeth when his wife reminded himself of that. "Yes, I remembered what happened. Stupid. But he is no match to what is coming."

"Well, you're underestimating him, Tatsuya. Kerlongsj is more than just a hacker. He is if you look to our powers the luckiest guy on the planet." The screens changed from Kerlongsj to an older man. Like the two, he was in his early sixties. He had gray thick hair, the green-gray eyes and a similar smile. A smile similar to Kerlongsj.

"Matthijs." The three Orimura looked at him. The man who brought them to their knees. Tatsuya remembered the fight. Unlike most fights he was in, his opponent wasn't a man. That's where the legend of The Western Satan started. He now learned what it was.

"Tatsuya. I would say good to see you but that's wrong. But I'm surprised, however. I haven't you expected you to be here." Matthew greeted him.

"Oh and Miyuki as well. A pleasure to see you again. Still as beautiful as always." The woman sighed.

"Matthijs. It has been a long time. What have been you doing?" She asked in a pleasant tone looking at him. The man smiled and nodded.

"Wait. Mom, dad. You know him?" Izanagi was lost for words. His parents never told him a lot.

"Yes, Izanagi. We know him. In a way I wouldn't even think of myself." Tatsuya looked at the screen, seeing the old man.

"Indeed. What a way to meet each other again. While our offspring fights. I wanted to contact Kerlongsj as the kid's link went crazy. He clutched down." Tatsuya's eyes narrowed on the screen. He looked from the man to Izanagi.

"That explains why I noticed she's out the temple. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't notice you have her inside that place. You have used her. Smart way. Even when he is your grandson, he cannot handle her amount of Reiki. But who is the kid?" Matthew smiled and took a twelve-year-old kid up.

"Eh, hello." He greeted timidly. He had blond hair, although not as dark at Kerlongsj. Blue eyes and a slim built. He wore a gray sweater.

"Who is this kid?" Miyuki was surprised that another one was still living. "This kid is Anaton Orlejov. Unlike me or Kerlongsj, he is a part of the second line. And Izanagi. Using her was a smart idea, but the point is that isn't really going to work. True, his Nanites would be consumed for her was is not for his link with Anaton."

The three were stupefied. "A second line?" Izanagi asked. Mathew nodded.

"Didn't your parents never told you? Oh well, considering everything they can't know everything about our family. Anaton is Kerlongsj brother and he was the son of Izof."

Tatsuya smiled. "So your little piece of shit found another life? And what is your plan? Hoping that he's killed here so you can take over back the hackers while puppeteering the kid?" The two looked a bit surprised.

"Eh, what the fuck? What are they talking about?" Anaton asked the older guy. The man just ruffled through the hair.

"That's something you shouldn't be worried about. But for your information, I have no such plans. First of all. The Hackers at this place know I'm alive."

"This place?" Miyuki asked when sitting her in a chair, looking up.

Matthew nodded. "Yep, I have arrived in the ISA. I would have thought that I would be the center of attention but Kerlongsj requested me to take someone with me. To think Kerlongsj had one of that line. Eh, sorry. Anaton and I removed ourselves and I thought it would be a good idea to contact you. But wait. You three don't seem to know why I'm concerned you have used her."

Tatsuya smiled at the man.

"You know she's still alive. She's a spoil of war. One of my possessions. Izanagi has taken her but considering it's your grandson we're fighting we better use everything." Matthew smiled.

"You don't realize. Your mother never told you two?" Miyuki noticed that Matthew wasn't feigning. He was really surprised.

"Cut to the case. What the hell are you talking about, you senile fool?" Matthew shook his head. "You idiots. Anaton. Did your mother ever told you about the name of your father?" Anaton nodded. "Yep. Izof. That name was still important in our cause."

Matthew made a fist and got over the hair. "Did she tell you the name of your grandfather?" Anaton looked a bit surprised.

"Maybe a few times. I thought it was.. Hubert?"

"Hubertus. Indeed, that's the name of your grandfather. And like Kerlongsj is yours, he was my brother. We had an age difference of seven years." Anaton nodded.

Like Kerlongsj, Matthew explained everything to Anaton. He pressed the boy never to tell him about the secrets. Not even to his group. Only when the time seemed right. That was the most important rule.

"What is bringing that idiotic fool up? He was nothing in our history." Matthew began to laugh. Anaton was a bit disturbed but not too much. Living the life he had, there was a whole lot more of crazy shit.

"You never knew. Your mother has never even told you, Miyuki?" The Japanese beauty was at a loss. She honestly didn't get it. Matthew was one of the few that could keep up with her or her husband.

"Fine. I'll explain." Matthew stopped. "You sure you want to hear this. It's really fucked up." Anaton shook his head.

"Well, I think that I'll find out anyway. So tell. But this has something to do with brother and Chifuyu, right? There is more to it than the fact that the two has fucked each other."

Matthew nodded. "Very sharp. I now understand why Kerlongsj likes you so much. This is also for you three. You don't seem to get why Chifuyu has fallen for my grandson. It's not just because of Kerlongsj himself or his powers. His genetic codes are a really lucky match. Kerlongsj codes are that from our first line but besides, he's also a younger and older brother to both children of the second line. That makes him so that his lines were drawn in a way similar to Hubertus."

Izanagi sighed. "You're saying it's more than the Reiki that got on the Nanites." Matthew nodded.

"Indeed Izanagi. Tatsuya. You don't seem to realize it but you do love Miyuki. Very deep down there, but you still do. The same for you with your big sisters. But Shihana, did she ever seem to really love Naoto?"

Tatsuya shook his head after a faint blush. After everything that happened, Matthew could seem to tease him. "No."

"Good answer. The reason of that is as simple as it is complex. It's the same reason why Chifuyu fell in love with Kerlongsj and just not on Reiki that got attracted to his Nanites. If the two have never met or would meet now, it would cause a major shitstorm. But it's not the case. Luckily for us. Shihana didn't love your father because he had given her heart to another man. She has fallen in love with Hubertus. Anaton's grandfather and my older brother."

The silence was deafening. The mouths of the three fell open. Matthew, on the other hand, was looking very amused and Anaton didn't get everything but because the three had such a stupid expression, he found it funny as well.

They had such being dropped a bombshell on their lives. They had never thought that Shihana would be in love with another man. And not to mention. From their line.

"I don't get it either but as far I go, this is what I know. Both Kerlongsj as Chifuyu has the same code in their bodies as my grandad and her great grandmother. That makes them a match. I don't know the whole story either because Hubertus never told me. I only got his diary when he was around fourteen. I only got bits and cracks."

Anaton got a shock. "That's the same age Kerlongsj and Chifuyu met each other for the first time. They had quite a rough meeting." Matthew nodded.

"Yes. And from what I read, it's the same for them. Shihana nearly killed him in a fight. But the funny part is that she fell in love with him. Hubertus never gave up, he went to stand back at his feet. Refusing, resisting. After he was hurt, she nursed him back to health. A lot is missing and I'm still figuring out a lot. But for some reason, they both fell in love. He more at that point. Hard to explain?"

Anaton scratched his head. "Wow. And I thought I knew a lot of our family." Matthew shook his head.

"A lot is still unknown, even for me. But you get the general idea."

"So you're saying that because both have the genetic code, it is somehow strong enough to cancel the other thing?" Matthew nodded and Anaton shook his head.

"Wow. Kengi must be lucky."

They heard a sick laugh. "Even so. Your grandson has no chance. Even if he can get past mother, there will be no way we'll be defeated by him." Matthew smiled.

"You believe it yourself. Kerlongsj powers are largely sealed by me but I can give him permission to use it. And what he can use then is unbelievable. Unlike you or me, his powers aren't meant to kill. He knows his rules. A true ruler empowers the people he commands. Besides that, Chifuyu is Kerlongsj's passive. She belongs to him. The kid can use your own Reiki against you by their contract. You believe that you have a chance on the other hand. And unlike me, whose program is a prototype, Kerlongsj program is well functioned and he can use it with the right means. Besides, Tatsuya. Did you remember what I told you? Leave me and what I leave behind on this world alone."

Tatsuya snickered. "There is no way you'll ever be able to get me." Matthew shook his head. "You think that you have a chance? Well, let's see how it turns out. The reason why I don't go with him was because Kerlongsj would do this himself."

The screen was turned off and Matthew looked to Anaton. "I don't feel so well." The kid was a bit drowsy and felt like throwing up. He was really sick.

"I can imagine. Kerlongsj nearly puked when I told him. Not that I can blame him." The two heard a noise and turned to Ichika. The young pilot heard the two.

"Hey, Ichika." Anaton greeted the pilot. Ichika had a look of drowsiness and sickness.

"How much did you hear?" Matthew asked him while controlling him to jump at him.

"Enough. So Chifuyu-nee is captured by our family?" Matthew nodded.

"Yeah and they challenged the young pup for getting after him. Listen Ichika. You can't change a lot. But if push comes to shove I'll allow you two to go after them. What I'm not expecting but it can happen."

Ichika nodded. "Kerlongsj made me a hacker. I owe him that much. He has given me this power and I will fight." Anaton smiled.

"You've become a fine one. Have you forgiven our friend for what happened?" Ichika shook his head.

"That he would plan such a thing. I can hardly believe it." Matthew shrugged.

"Place yourself in his shoes. It hasn't been too easy for that guy. So what Kerlongsj offered him was the best he could get. That guy lacks what you have."

Ichika threw his fist in his open hand. "We'll save our siblings if it comes down to it."

Anaton nodded. "Yeah."

Meanwhile at Kerlongsj.

Jack was shifting in his shoulder. His keeper was noticing the huge power as well.

"You don't have to tell me, Jack. I have noticed it as well. Compared with this, Chifuyu is nothing." Kerlongsj knew how strong his Passive really was and what she could do, despite not accepting her powers.

This was surpassing monsters. He would have guessed that Titans would rule this.

In front of a huge door, he halted. He thought back on Angel's words.

If he would be facing three opponents. This must be the second one.

It unsettled him. He didn't know what he would expect. That gave him goose bumps.

It looked like the door wouldn't open so he released some Nanites on it. After that, the door went open. Kerlongsj stood ready for any kind of attack.

While Reiki would do an awful lot to normal people, you couldn't say that Kerlongsj is normal. Even by hacker standards, Kerlongsj goes out of proportion.

"Okay, Jack. If I say this is a good time to rock full on, would you agree?" The little bird agreed and Kerlongsj threw his head up in the sky.

"If they believe their Reiki are so strong, I'll show them." Kerlongsj took his right fist and got it in his left hand. After gritting his teeth, he breathed in and out. "Kerlongsj Orlejov. Devil's Alesia. Out of control."

As in accordance with his words, Kerlongsj Nanites began to expand. Like the huge spiral of energy, Kerlongsj Nanites came out. The Spiral of energy last time was covering the entire ISA. This time, it was so many times bigger that nobody could guess how strong he really was.

Kerlongsj lifted his two hands and his Hidden Blades appeared. The power in the sky got downloaded in it.

It was more than just Kerlongsj weapons. The reason why Matthew was so strong was because just like Kerlongsj, the huge amount of power couldn't get in their bodies but in their weapons. Kerlongsj saw him doing the same thing with Satan Swords.

He just performed the same huge power in his Hidden Blades. He smiled on the power he felt he rushing. Even when he thought he has learned so much and became so strong. The power he now felt was unbelievable.

But he had a decent idea why Matthew waited so long. Power like that is intoxicating. Kerlongsj could lose himself in it. He doesn't blame Matthew for thinking that way.

Kerlongsj had another idea. After he was done, he would teach Anaton the technique. That kid's Low Control was a huge difference between Kerlongsj nearly unlimited amount of Nanites. The funny part was that Kerlongsj couldn't control his Nanites as well as Anaton.

He thought of the combined technique. With this, they could make a final push. But that was for later. Now, he had to save Chifuyu.

Kerlongsj walked on, switching to his eyes. It was some kind of empty temple. A temple was built. That was not so disturbing. Kerlongsj would have guessed that anyone without the right power would be torn apart. And how much he hated to admit, he and Anaton could have been the only one to survive.

"Tatsuya." A voice spoke from down a bed in the center. Kerlongsj tensed up, feeling a chill down his spine. Like the blood of her past victims was coming off it. Kerlongsj was never a fan of horror but fear was a normal feeling. He shuddered and looked at the scene.

A woman. At least. That how she looked. It seemed more like a Demon.

[Kerlongsj.] He heard by his link. [Matthijs and? Anaton. ]

[Yo, Kengi. Matthijs told me a lot of our family. Fucked up till the end. Not so much as the Orimura, but still.] Smiling at his little brother humor was the least he could do.

[Make a decision. What's more fucked up. Our family or Chifuyu's?] He heard the two thinking about that statement.

[Chifuyu.] Came a second later from Matthew.

[Amen to that.] Anaton told him.

[Why are you using our link? You know, I'm called Devil but what I'm saying, is more than just a Devil.]

[That, my dear grandson, is a Demon like none other. She contains a huge amount of Akuma Reiki. What you're seeing is Tatsuya's mother, the matriarch's grandmother and the prodigies great grandmother. She is Shihana Orimura. She's a Demon. Real one. I have never seen anything more frightening than her. But the good point is that she'll not try to kill you. Good luck. Oh, and if were you, I wouldn't fight her. She's not going to try to kill you and she's the reason I let you go solo.]

[Hey, Matthijs.] The link was cut off. Kerlongsj pinched his nose.

"I'm going to kill that old Satan." He muttered while he walked to Shihana. Fear was still in his body but he breathed in. The Reiki was going on at him but the energy was destroyed by his Nanites. Letting his name, Sicker, live out, his Nanites destroyed the Reiki.

"Wait, this power. I know it. You can't be. You're dead." While the voice was still sickening him to no end, the voice carried something in him, giving Kerlongsj empathy. This woman must have suffered. She sat up.

His mouth fell open. What he saw was an older but still beautiful woman. She had a long black hair, Kerlongsj could swear it was like Chifuyu. Her eyes were redder. Not really brown red like Chifuyu's but more like blood. She was naked and Kerlongsj couldn't believe it.

Like a ghost or vampire, she stood in front of him. Kerlongsj had to control his fear. He knew that even with his powers fighting her would result in his death. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Hubertus. Don't you recognize me? It's me, Shihana. It's been so long ago. I can't. I can't believe it. After all, you're still alive. But." Kerlongsj lifted his hand and placed it on her head. He began to hack in her memories. While twisted and fucked up, he knew he couldn't take that on her.

He searched until he found the word Hubertus. Well, it seems Anaton had an interesting bloodline as well. "Sorry, miss. I'm not Hubertus. I'm related to him but I'm not him."

The woman was a loss but let him go. "Right, I should have known. He's dead for years. Sorry, I just." Wait. She halted.

"You haven't told me who you are." Kerlongsj asked her. Because her hostility went down, he was pressing.

"I'm Shihana Orimura. Who are you? You smell like Hubertus. But. Wait. Your blood. It comes from Matthew." Her voice was surprised and kind but changed to angry.

'Great, my ancestor got a yandere as lover.' Why was every woman that his family met so messed up?

"My name is Kerlongsj. I'm a grandson of Matthew and I'm the older brother of Anaton and the younger brother of Azalof Orlejov. Both these boys are grandsons of Hubertus." Shihana calmed down.

"Oh, to know he still had children. I can't forgive him but I think he never forgave me." She muttered and trailed off. She looked back to him.

"Why are you here, son of the Orlejov? Why would you come to this place? To the very place, your bloodline was almost lost?" Kerlongsj crossed his arms. Seemed like they could have a civilized conversation.

"I'm here for a good reason. A woman named Chifuyu Orimura which I think is one of your descendants is here. I'm here to take her back." Kerlongsj spoke up. If she still wanted to fight, he would do everything to stop her.

He noticed that Matthew has broken all seals on him.

"Chifuyu? Ah, Tatsuya never told me what happened after he took control of our clan. Not that I blame him. Before I married his father, I came to visit Hubertus. In the instance, I met him I fell in love. That man. He was so many things. Unlike back home, he didn't treat me like a princess. But more like a warrior. The skills she possessed were the same like his. But alas. We didn't have our chance."

Kerlongsj found it funny that it reminded him on how he treated Chifuyu.

She sighed and turned to him. In a flash, she stood before him. The power she commanded was exploding. Kerlongsj just raised an eyebrow.

"If you here to save Chifuyu, it means you must love her very much?" Kerlongsj nodded without his facial expressions revealing anything.

"You care so much for her. Enough to face demons." Kerlongsj made a cocky grin.

"I'm a Devil myself. You believe you Demons can scare me." She sighed.

"You call yourself Devils but you're far from acting like one. Then again, your sanity, cold thinking. It's the same as with me. You are very strong, Kerlongsj. I guess why they called your family our rivals. But what's coming, it will be impossible. Even if I let you go, you cannot face what's coming."

Kerlongsj smiled.

"I don't have to fight alone. Unlike Matthew, I have my friends. I got my cause. I got my brother. I have people who will or save me or fight my fight if I'm gone. I will save Chifuyu and I'll see the end of this night with her and we'll see the sun rise. It's up to you if you intend to stop me."

Shihana smiled and looked at him. "You have my blessings. I cannot be killed even by you, who has the blood to stop us. I just wish that I could so I could see him again. Your powers. They're similar to what he once had. The thing I loved about him, was that he could give me pleasant dreams. Be so kind of fulfill the wish of an old woman."

Kerlongsj nodded and touched her head.

"I do have one question before you put me back to sleep." Kerlongsj waited.

"You and Chifuyu are as far I can go two existences who are differencing in everything. Gender, race, personality, power. Still, do you love Chifuyu despite being so different?"

His look was cold and waiting. "Did you really love Hubertus?"

"What has?"

"If your answer is yes, then mine as well." She had a kind smile on her face while his look hardly changed.

Kerlongsj pumped Nanites inside her. His Devil ones shut down the Akuma Reiki. Kerlongsj smiled. No matter how good they would be at Demons, he was a Devil. And that was just stronger.

He placed her down and like Alesh, he put her hand on her chest and covered her. His eyes were closed but he knew he wasn't alone. His Nanites wouldn't even pick them up.

If he wasn't in a contract with Chifuyu. It made his powers sensitive for biological energy.

Six different ones yet so similar. Kerlongsj knew who they were, he had the idea what he should be doing and he could recognize them.

The Flemish Devil made a smile and turned to face two of his opponents. "Well, it seems like you girls gathered here for a good reason."

He spoke, Jack turned to the other ones. Both he as his bird were ready for an attack. If they wanted a battle, Kerlongsj would give them a war.

Their Reiki's were terrifying even for him. But they wouldn't be able to scare him that easy. Kerlongsj forced his Nanites to come out. He touched his right arm and released two seals. Kerlongsj felt the setback and the power coming up.

The dark thick energy was sickening but hey. Sicker was a good name. His Nanites were busy destroying the thick energy.

"You can come at me once but you realize that it's going to end up badly for you. She in the back could have taken me on but for you that's different. Know what you can and what you can't do." The oldest one smirked.

"I heard you were the one who fucked Chifuyu."

"I would like it if you would refer to it as making love. But yeah. More than once actually. And what's your deal? If you're going to discuss what's common sense to you and me, then I prefer we cut the conversation off. Both our commons senses are different and talking it out isn't going to work."

Jack made a noise and Kerlongsj saw two bullets racing to him. They pierced his face and destroyed it. The man was thrown down.

"Hey, what gives? It would be the one who would kill him."

"You were taking so long. I thought it would be better. Besides, it's not like you actually could kill him, bitch."

"What was that, you little whore?"

"Agreed, Jack. If you're happy because what I had as brother, then we can say we were lucky with Alesh." They turned to Kerlongsj who stood back up. His Nanites repairing his face in a rapid motion.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you six. So let me go before I'm going to do things that would question your sanity."

Kerlongsj cracked his Knuckles and whispered. "Release the Nine Circles." Kerlongsj energy expanded and lightened up the entire temple.

Everyone was shocked to see his energy. They could feel it radiating.

"You believe you have a chance? You can't defeat us." The first speaker began.

"Oh, really? You want to know what day it is?"

"The fourteenth of June. Why?" Kerlongsj smiled and looked at them.

"What time is it?" He asked.

They looked at him like he was stupid. "What has that to do with you?"

"Answer." He just demanded.

"Five minutes before midnight. Why?"

Kerlongsj looked up and smiled. "I officially turned twenty-two. Matthijs. Do I have permission?"

[Granted. Lose yourself for once.] Kerlongsj eyes light up and he attacked the first one. Before she could react, Kerlongsj had taken her down. He lifted two others up and let his hands built up energy.

A fourth one was too slow to pull out his swords as his knives had taken her down. Kerlongsj smiled. Time to use his new toy.

He lifted his left arm and two arrows came from his wrist.

A Phantom Blade. A little gift from Matthew. It was an upgrade and quite deadly.

Kerlongsj calmed down. In a normal fight, he would have lost. He would die a cruel and long death. But the power he got and with the training from his grandfather made it all worth. Kerlongsj couldn't believe it.

Even the times he trained with Chifuyu, she won. Not easy, not at all. But in the end, she won. Was he getting that strong he could defeat her so fast that he could win this fight so easily?

He decided to make a call.

[Matthijs.]

[Sit tight, kid. I have placed the seals on you. If you're wondering. Yes, these women are strong but your Nanites have infected you to a level that was unbelievable. Because of your standing contract with Chifuyu, the Reiki you received from her made it so that your powers are like a super venom. I would say you're lucky but that's an understatement. But you haven't killed them.]

Kerlongsj smiled. [No, I haven't. Not interested. See you around.] Kerlongsj walked past the incapacitated prodigies. He would have killed them were it not that he knew they had a role to play.

He got at a higher stage looking for the entrance.

"I see. Welcome to your end." The face of Izanagi appeared and suddenly, Kerlongsj got a shock.

Hours later.

He woke up. Chained to a wall with his clothes missing. Jack was captured and nailed on a cross. Kerlongsj knew his Keeper wouldn't die that easily but this wasn't easily.

He looked up and his head was still ringing.

"Oh, you're alright. I was a bit worried that you were dead. But then again. Your ilk doesn't die that easily." He saw further and saw a man of sixty years.

His best guess that was Tatsuya.

"Fuck you, you sick little sisfuck." Kerlongsj growled out.

"Oh, little sisfuck? Is that the best? You're funny. Well, I think your fun ends here." The man walked to him and Kerlongsj felt a dagger around his belly.

"If you want to kill me, do it and get over it. I don't fear death."' The man smiled and looked at him. "Oh, but you think I would let you die that easily." The knife got higher up.

"Your grandfather caused me no small amount of grief. He nearly destroyed us even after I tried to rebuilt my clan. Does he not realize our superiority of my family?"

Kerlongsj spat in his face. "Matthijs has told me. You put a knife in his back when he helped you out. He saved your life more than once and that's the way you repay him. You hoped he died. We are tough to kill." The man slapped him in the face.

"To think that my granddaughter fell for you? It disgusts me to no end." Kerlongsj looked at him with a smile.

"True, but your ideas sicken me. If you think what I did was wrong, I told your others that you cannot judge me as I can't judge you. Now piss off before I destroy you."

The man smiled. "You believe you can break free? I locked up and hacked you down. You don't know but once I and Matthijs were brothers. He used our link to taunt me and now, I'm going to use it to enjoy killing you."

Kerlongsj tried to break free but knew he was utterly fucked.

"Well, I could thank you for taking care of mother. She has been a pain. But I can't let you go." Tatsuya complemented what he should do with this piece of filth.

"If you're thinking of a way to repay, I've one. Let me and Chifuyu go before I fucking rip your spine out and pull it down your sisters rode." That was a line he better didn't say as he felt a wave of energy coming.

His bones were broken and his vital organs got a blast. Not that it could kill him.

"I let you know, piece of filth that I would love to stay here. Luckily, we don't have to. I and my wife are leaving. Our son is back to his dimension and our daughters picked up their children. Luckily, they left some soldiers behind. There is no way that anyone would be so stupid to send out soldiers to you two. In six hours, this place is going to blow up. So sayonara, Kerlongsj. It seems your story ends here."

Kerlongsj threw back his head. "But before I leave."

He set up a device and Kerlongsj felt energy raging through his body. He gritted his teeth but couldn't stop it coming. The pain was unbearable even for him. He held on, tears coming down, but he wouldn't scream. He didn't care about the pain.

He was used to it, he got it before. He could handle it.

Suddenly, he felt a higher voltage. His hands went open and closed but he couldn't stop. "AAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." He laid back.

"Every now and then it will let you awake. In the end, your Nanites will destroy you as the energy will go into overdrive. Chifuyu is suffering the same thing."

The man left.

"Believe me that I would have preferred it to end you myself or leaving you to my children. But I can't risk your granddaddy saving you."

"He'll come for you if I die. You can't destroy us. And if I end up in hell, I'll be coming back to drag your family with me. That's a promise. I'll show you demons."

The man left and Kerlongsj knew there was no way out. After the training, his Nanites couldn't even reach him anymore. His powers were gone, his energy depleted. His only hope was that the signal was picked up.

He just hoped that they would get in time. He slipped into unconsciousness. Hoping to be embraced by the darkness but alas. The voltage came back and that man spoke the truth. His Nanites would destroy him in the end.

"To think we would meet our end here. I hoped for a better one." He screamed when the voltage came up. When they stopped, he thought of his life. It wasn't a bad one. The normal one, the hackers. The groups, his friends, trained by Azalof and training Anaton. Fighting on the beach. Meeting Chifuyu. He just hoped that where they would end, he would meet each other again.

In the air.

Two guys were racing through the sky. One was a black haired samurai while the other one was a blond haired kid.

"You think both are there?" Ichika looked at Anaton. The young boy nodded.

"Yeah, both I and Matthijs got his distress call. As far I can believe him, Kerlongsj and Chifuyu are there." Ichika looked away but felt Anaton pulling at his shoulder.

"Listen Ichika. We can't judge you on what your family did. If someone does, I'll be the first in line to beat them to shit. We can't change what happened. Both of us are going there, we're both getting our siblings and we're going to walk away with the four of us."

Ichika nodded. "You're right. There it is." He looked at the fort.

"Don't worry about your family. Kerlongsj hasn't killed your." He trailed off and Ichika got what he meant.

"But I can't sense them. Or someone else. But let's attack." The two rammed in the place not even bothering looking for a door.

They saw around forty soldiers gathered. The two didn't bother to look at each other. They just started slaughtering. Anaton was the first one.

They didn't expect him to be so fast as he moved out of the way for one attacking guard. Kerlongsj taught him well. He stood back, waited for the attack and punched him. The man flew away. Anaton punched the floor, making a way of energy. It killed five more guards.

After that, he went to another one. With a backhand, someone lost his head.

Ichika didn't hesitate either. He charged, cutting open everyone standing in the way. His Reiraku Byakuya was active. When the points got down, he opened his program and his Nanites reloaded the shield points.

He looked at the gift from an old friend. A knife and double barreled shotgun.

Ichika took the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The shells destroyed the chest of a fighter.

The two were cutting loose, fighting quickly, deadly and bloody. Both just rushed and as soon the battle started, it ended. The only ones left standing were those two.

The two stood before two hallways. Ichika sheathed his swords while looking at Anaton. Hell boy nodded and sent a wave. He got the information.

"Ichika, I found them. But we don't have time to get the two together. One of us has to go after Chifuyu while the other ones will save Kerlongsj."

Ichika nodded, agreeing on the plan. "Okay, tell me where Chifuyu-nee is and I." Anaton shook his head.

"Ichika. I don't think that such a good idea. Look, we don't want to but there is a chance that we'll lose them. If you fail to Chifuyu, then what? It will destroy you. Like it will destroy me if I can't save Kerlongsj. I propose to switch targets."

"Switch targets?" Ichika asked.

For some reason, Anaton smiled. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Ichika gave a nod.

"Yeah, it was during the Second Mondo Grosso championship. Both you and I."

"Were saved by our older siblings. Chifuyu got after me while Kerlongsj got you out your cell. I think it's time we both return them the favor. Don't you agree?"

Ichika walked to him.

"I accept but you better bring Chifuyu-nee back." Anaton nodded.

"As long you do the same for my brother. Be safe out there." The Knight left while Anaton pulled up his hoodie.

"Hang on you two. We're going to save you two. So don't have the gut to go dying on us." He began to run.

He moved quickly to the place. Despite not being connected to Chifuyu, he had an idea where she could be. Quickly and stealthy, he took out the guards. The place was huge and one would be lost in his way was it not that he knew where he should go to.

He was fast enough to find the place of Chifuyu. He didn't get it. They knew that he and Ichika were coming but still. They couldn't do anything. Oh, right. They hoped they could get Ichika back.

Anaton grinned. Matthew told Ichika everything. Of his family, of what happened, of his past and how it connected them.

If Ichika would ever choose to become the thing his family hoped which still could happen, Anaton would stop him. He would never allow Ichika to carry out such a thing.

But then again. The future is unknown, not written in stone. Things could change fast and who is he to judge?

Actually, he didn't care about it. He didn't care about some old fights between some important clans or to some great families having great plans for their heir or some stupid old women that thought they could control the world.

Those old hags could be found on both sides. He didn't want any of these stupid ideas. He just wanted to get back to his rightful place in Kerlongsj neck and that his older brother would carry him.

Like he always did.

That was the most important thing. He found Chifuyu's cell.

He cracked both his knuckles. He stood back and rammed the door open. The guards who were standing were shocked to see him.

They were thinking they would see Ichika or anyone else. But not a young kid.

"Oh, a little boy. Are you lost? We should take good care of you." Anaton smiled.

"Anaton's Orlejov Unique. Nine circles of hell." A small amount of energy expanded. It wasn't as big as Kerlongsj nor capable of doing the same great things.

But it was as powerful as his. While Kerlongsj one could destroy the entire island, Anaton's energy was on small scale way more powerful.

His eyes lightened up and his energy expanded. It was more pure, cleaner than Kerlongsj. Every Nanite was used to the full potential. He landed on the ground, looking at the woman, chained to the wall.

"Chifuyu." He was at a loss for words. She opened her eyes, drowsy.

"Eh, please. No more. I'm sorry but please." Anaton gulped. He has never seen Chifuyu like that. Okay, he wasn't her brother but his was screwing her. So he knew who she was.

And this was disturbing.

She moved her head, not being able to see. "Who? Kerlsj."

Anaton smiled. "Thank goodness you're not broken." He walked to her, jumped up. "I'll get you down first. After that, we'll talk." He broke her chains, catching her. They landed on the wall.

'She's freezing. Luckily, I didn't destroy everything.' He walked to some chests and opened it. Luckily, her clothes were still intact.

He took her suit and began to dress her. He also gave her some energy shots so she would wake up. He could not carry her out himself, she needed to at least stand on her own two feet.

Chifuyu woke up while looking at him. He was holding her in his arms. His mother did that to him. A lifetime ago. He remembered meeting her. She killed fifty guards and then took his hands. They walked away.

"Please, Orimura-sensei. Wake up. I can't have you dying on me. Nor Ichika or Kengi will forgive me." She registered who was holding her.

"Ana…. Anaton." She whispered his name. Elevating, she still recognized him, he gave her a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness sensei. You're back. I can't believe it." Chifuyu sat up but was pushed down. "Easy, sensei. Easy. First, give yourself the time to get used to your body. Then we'll leave. You were pretty fucked up."

She looked at him, still not knowing what happened. She was still drowsy but it came back to her. "Orlejov. What happened?" Anaton shook his head.

"Geez, sensei. Use my first name and what happened? That's something I should ask to you. I don't know as much as you do. You were the kidnapped one."

"You? I don't get. Kerlongsj." Anaton smiled and stood up. Chifuyu was surprised of him. "Ichika is going after him. You were abducted. Is it coming back?" Chifuyu held on to her head.

"Not everything but most yes. Anaton. Why are you here? Shouldn't you go after Kerlongsj?" He pulled one arm on his shoulder while supporting her. "I'll tell you when we're walking. But I'm just repaying you the favor you've done to me years ago."

Chifuyu looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Switch Targets."

Meanwhile at Ichika.

He swung around in the temple. This all seemed to so, what? He couldn't put his words on it. Normal. Like he was coming home. His grimace came up. Was it so wrong to change himself?

He didn't know about this and if he never met the Hackers, he didn't know what he should do. There was one thing. Chifuyu and Madoka both had a lot to explain.

He stood before a few soldiers. By a quick count, he got around twenty of them. Ichika smiled, knowing he would enjoy this far more than he should.

He charged at the soldiers, his Yukihira in his right hand, his hidden blade in the left. He cut through the soldiers. One thing he admitted. The hackers training made killing a lot easier. He reminded himself of Chifuyu's words.

'The weight of a sword is the weight of a life.' With his right hand, lifted up, he destroyed a guard, cutting him down. The man fell on the ground.

When one came in storming with a spear, he ducked and his hidden knife appeared. The words of Kerlongsj rang through his head.

'Fight however you see fit.' Ichika pierced the heart of one guard while destroying the face with his knife.

'The weight of a life doesn't really matter to you. As Knight, yes, but as Hacker. You can decide the weight yourself.'

Ichika put his sword on the ground, letting the energy come out. A circle wave came and it destroyed a lot. Ichika smiled and stood up. He felt the energies raging his body.

His [Jaaku Reiki]. Kerlongsj awakened it the day he initiated Ichika in the Runners. The energy came up. Luckily, Anaton taught him a trick. Suddenly, he pushed the [Reiki] back using his Nanites.

'Devil's Knight, huh? I guess that explains it.' Ichika looked at the show. He just has killed twenty men by himself but not in the least, he feels sorry about it. He knew his friends would do the same to save him. He cannot whine about it.

When he chose this path, he knew this would be the path he would walk. The path he normally would walk was destroyed. He walked to the cell door. With a kick, it got open. Kerlongsj looked up. The pain would drive more men insane but you can't break what's already broken.

Kerlongsj smiled seeing his newest soldier. "Here I was, getting ready for the internal nap. And you of all people comes to save me." Ichika nodded and walked to the chains.

"I'll cut you down in a second." Kerlongsj eyes shot open. "No, wait. If you do so, you'll kill me. Condemns yourself as well. Shut the machine down first." Ichika saw the movement behind him. The young Knight walked to it.

"Isn't there a button to turn it off?" Ichika asked.

Kerlongsj made a sarcastic snicker. "Oh sure. We got coffee and cookies here as well. I had a lovely time. For fuck sake, you're a goddamn hacker. I haven't chosen that name of my organization for no reason. Shut it down with your powers."

Ichika tensed up. Kerlongsj was glad Ichika came for him.

"You're a Hacker. You can do this. Please." Ichika sighed and began to hack.

He saw his friends doing that so many times. This could work. He could do this. He gritted his teeth and began to hack.

If Kerlongsj could shut down the world, then this simple generator was nothing.

Just a second later, the machine stopped and Kerlongsj fell down. The chains opened. Luckily, Ichika caught him.

The man looked up, smiling. "You did a... Good job." Kerlongsj demanded Ichika to let him go. He walked to Jack and released the birds from its nails. The jackdaws wing healed in a flash, now he was around his master.

"What kind of monster does something like this?" Kerlongsj smiled and looked at him. "You do realize who you are talking about. It's your family who has done this to me and Chifuyu." Ichika looked up and walked to him.

He gave a punch on the shoulders. "Even so, I can't accept what my family is. What they have done. To you, to your parents, to your family. I see Chifuyu-nee as my family and you as."

"Some kind of older brother / father figure." Kerlongsj filled in the words Ichika nodded.

"Well, Ichika. You made me proud. Come on let's go." Ichika nodded and took Kerlongsj up. The man put up his hand.

"Enough. I can walk." Kerlongsj made a skateboard.

"Wow. Even after all this." Ichika was amazed that even after all that Kerlongsj went through, he could walk himself.

"Ichika. It's me we're talking about. Right." Ichika nodded and the two men left.

On a disclosed location.

"Well, this is a mess." One man looked at a screen.

"To think that he still have ilk walking around. We should have killed him years ago." A woman spoke up.

"We can't change that." Another one spoke.

"What about ours?"

"They'll live. Whoever he can be, Devil didn't kill them. But he is sure to do that again. He just didn't pick them this time."

Others were furious on what happened. They understood that they were lucky. Kerlongsj will come back. With his army.

"A storm will come. And we'll be there to cut him down."

Suddenly, the screen turned black appeared.

This was written on it.

You think a storm will come. We'll give you an apocalypse. Do what you want but every time you'll attack us, we'll fight back. We will rise from the ashes. We will fight you and when we think it's time, we will hunt you down.

Everyone knew that whatever they picked a fight with, it was something that could match them.

At the base, the two groups met each other.

"Chifuyu!" Kerlongsj walked to her, relieving Anaton from her. The young Hellboy was happy enough to oblige. Chifuyu's eyes shot open as Kerlongsj pressed his lips on her.

Ichika and Anaton shared a look and nodded. They both cringed on the action. "EEEEEWWWW." The two boys said.

It didn't really stop the two. Both Chifuyu and Kerlongsj were too happy to see each other. Chifuyu had wrapped her arms around his head while his were around her waist.

"Kerlongsj. I'm so sorry. When it all happened, I was too stubborn to call you. I." Kerlongsj put up his hand.

"Listen to me. What happened, can't be blamed on you. I fucked up to save you. So I can be blamed as well. Next time, let me know. Because I'll be there. But our little brothers wouldn't." He looked at the two. He let Chifuyu go.

"Besides, I'm not the one who should hear your amends." He looked to Ichika who shut down his IS. Chifuyu looked in the eyes of her little brother. He gave a nod.

As his Passive, she had to obey his orders. Meanwhile, he sat on his knees and Anaton walked to him. "First your lover, you spent a month with and then me, your little brother who had to miss you for the entire month." He spoke and walked to Kerlongsj.

"I am." Anaton put up his hands. "Do you have any idea where I went through, you idiot? The fights, the training, hearing of my past, leading our hackers, setting this up. You have any fucking idea what all happened." Kerlongsj sighed.

He had to make amends as well. To his little brother.

Suddenly, the arms were wrapped around his neck. He stood up and while it was silent, he felt the tears coming down from the face.

"You stupid, fucking, moronic, goddamn, fucker. Do you have any idea how much I missed you? A month. A month and not even a call. Not even a goodbye." Kerlongsj held on to his brother.

He forgot how much Anaton cared for him. He was his brother. Since he became the brother of Anaton, the two were never separated.

"I'm sorry, little one." Anaton let him go and looked at him.

"Don't ever do that again. I'm your brother as well. You have the obligation to save my ass as I have the obligation to do the same. Listen, Kengi. Never I want you to pull such a stunt. It's not your turn to die." Kerlongsj nodded.

"I take Matthijs told you a lot." The young boy nodded.

"Yeah, and while I have more to say and to hear, I'm happy to see you." Kerlongsj got the hug from him. "Listen, Kerlongsj. Azalof entrusted me to you for a good reason. Don't fuck that reason up."

Kerlongsj smiled and nodded. "Yeah and I'll promise that I'll never pull such a stunt." Anaton smiled and suddenly, he flipped and sat in Kerlongsj neck. "I had to walk for more than a month. You're going to carry me for a long time."

Knowing how stubborn his little brother could be, Kerlongsj shut up and looked to Chifuyu.

What he did was bad. She did a whole lot worse.

"Ichika, I." The male pilot put up his hand.

"Don't. I don't want to hear you're sorry. I'm not mad at you that I have to save you or that we came here. What I'm mad about is the fact you have never told me about our family. And don't have the gut to deny that. I'm angry that I didn't hear it from you. Matthijs-san told me an awful lot about everything. But not everything. He said you have to tell me the rest."

Ichika was seriously angry with his big sister.

"Orimura, I forbid you."

"Shut up. This isn't a teacher talking to a student. This is a brother talking to his sister. Stop carrying the load by yourself. Stop taking care of everything yourself! You want to know how it ends. Like this! It always ends like this! Because you're too fucking stubborn to tell me about our family, you ended up like this. If it wasn't for Kerlongsj, you would have been dead the time they attacked at our city! I'm weak and you're strong but that doesn't mean you have to shoulder it yourself. Do you have any idea how I felt when you were shot? It was because of me, indirectly. That's why I became a Hacker. But you were the real reason. You didn't tell me about our family or what could happen. Because you want to do everything yourself, you end up hurt. I'm mad at you because you refuse to tell me of our family, things like this happen."

In the time, Chifuyu was brought to tears. Ichika shut down his IS and pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug. "Please. I beg you. Start relying on me as well. I want you to understand that I can fight. I have these powers, I have my IS for a reason. I can help you. We're siblings. We'll face this together."

Chifuyu cried silently on his shoulder. Her brother brought up a few very sore points. At some points, Ichika spoke the truth. It was because of her, she got hurt and pulled everyone in this mess. Ichika looked to Kerlongsj.

He nodded and he joined the hug. "I can say the same thing. By our contract, I have vowed to protect you Chifuyu. And I got enough power to protect what you hold dear as well."

Ichika felt something at his legs. "Come here, Anaton." The four enjoyed the soft moment. Both the older siblings were forgiven by the younger ones.

They stayed like that until Anaton remembered something. "Not that I want to ruin this moment but isn't this place going to blow sky high?"

The four looked at each other. They seemed to have forgotten the bomb. Kerlongsj looked up. "I say we leave by using the roof. Any objections."

Unsurprisingly, there were none. Anaton made a skateboard, Ichika activated Byakushiki and Chifuyu was lifted up by Kerlongsj. They looked up and the three flew up.

"On my mark, we hit with everything we got. Three, two, one, now." Kerlongsj used his right arm for his Hidden blade, Anaton punched with his left hand, giving everything of Hell's punch and Ichika used Reiraku Byakuya while fueling it with the Nanites.

The roof clearly couldn't handle the pressure and the four weren't far enough to get the shockwave. The four looked at the explosion. Chifuyu, Ichika, Anaton, and Kerlongsj smiled at it and then to each other.

"Let's go home." Ichika proposed. Anaton nodded and Chifuyu held on to Kerlongsj.

The four went to the ISA. It felt like a lifetime ago since they went there.

At the school.

Matthew stood next to the young guest. He had finally some peace. Now in an empty classroom, he finally had some peace. After this day, he was just glad it was over. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu came down and both were greeted by the school.

Maya had clung on her, saying how much she missed her senpai. Kerlongsj was greeted by the Hackers. They held back on the greeting. Sure, they were part of his crew but he wasn't their brother.

But they were more than happy with seeing their captain back. Cirluk has greeted them and brought of the regards of a certain someone. From the room, Chifuyu looked up and was somehow glad that Madoka's face was relieved to see her big sister.

She would visit her little sister later. Chifuyu hated to admit but that girl was family. She deserved some love. Kerlongsj had to put a lot of effort but everyone took it that whatever happened, Phantom Task was getting a larger attack range.

Not a complete lie but still close to what happened. They spent talking about it and their training and what happened.

Make it close, it was a long night and there would be no school tomorrow.

Matthew looked to the kid Kerlongsj took with him. He was really surprised at who he was.

"Shouldn't you go to greet him? I mean. He is back and you're going to stay here." The man smiled and shook his head.

"No, I think captain has enough on his head, so I don't think he can't be bothered by me. And I think if I do my story, the shock will be too much to handle." Matthew had to agree on what the man said.

"Speaking of kids? Where is yours?"

"He went to bed. He was tired enough. Can't really blame him. Going to hit the sack soon." He yawned and stretched out. "I'm leaving." He was stopped by Matthew.

"Wait before you go. Do you want to know something? It's weird but I was a good friend to your grandfather." The man smiled.

"Well, he died when I was young. So I don't remember a lot. And I have actually lost everything in my life. So, like Kerlongsj, what I have left. I want to protect." Matthew smiled and gave the man a punch on the shoulder.

"You are a lot like your granddad. He and I were very close. And while some might say, you aren't fit. Kerlongsj made a good choice to get you in our circle. This should have never happened to you but you didn't go down. You stood up and fought. That's the most important thing. Your grandad would be proud of you."

The man smiled and offered a fist bump. "I'm happy to hear that."

The old Satan shrugged but returned it. "Shouldn't you go make a call? I think someone will be very glad to hear you're back. And knowing my grandson, he can pull enough strings." The man left and dialed a number.

Matthew stayed behind in the classroom and looked up to the sky.

"Your son is doing a great job. This was never supposed to be his work but I'm glad that you left him here. Don't worry, son. I'll take good care of him." Suddenly, a portal opened.

Matthew turned to it. "It seems you have won this match." Matthew had a victorious smile. "Indeed." His visitor was dressed in dark and masked.

"They won't take it so kindly. But I believe you don't care about it. You are the ones who started it. Tatsuya broke his word, I'll break mine. Besides, it's not up to me. He is the one you should fear." The visitor sighed.

"You honestly believed that you will have a chance. They'll destroy you and your legacy." Matthew shook his head.

"I told them. We'll fight back, we'll rise up. We'll resist. You come at us, we fight back." Matthew cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take my leave. But be warned. Besides them, there are others who are viewing Kerlongsj. Your grandson will face a lot of challenges besides just the Orimura." The visitor left.

"The War Divas and the SAIS. That old hag club. Let them come. I'll make sure that they'll have an idea what Kerlongsj really is." The man looked at the dark sky.

"You have come at us Demons. But we're Devils. We'll show off for sure."

At the end of the night.

Everyone went to his room or house to sleep. It was past three am and everyone got a day off. It has been one crazy day. The end of a more crazy month.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu were walking back.

"Thirty-six hours. How much can happen in such a short time?" Kerlongsj nodded and smiled. "You tell me." He held Chifuyu in his arms, carrying her bridal style. In the end, no one saw that and Kerlongsj was smiling while Chifuyu tugged on his sweater.

"We're in this together. Right?" Chifuyu asked him and Kerlongsj nodded.

"Ichika made a point. You need to start to rely on me and on him. The reason why he wanted to become a hacker was because he wanted to protect you." Chifuyu smiled and looked at him. This man. The Flemish Devil.

"Nee-san." They heard a voice. Supposedly, curfew didn't matter for her.

"Madoka." Chifuyu spoke. It still carried venom in her voice but not as much as before. Kerlongsj put her down. Chifuyu felt wobbly but could stand on her own two feet.

Madoka walked to her sister while having some smile at her. Chifuyu looked down on Madoka being a lot taller than her. Both had the same hard look in their eyes. It remained silent, the two eying each other.

Kerlongsj sighed, not being able to handle it. "Chifuyu. Make up to her. I don't want you to stay like this until one of you two dies. Better do that now than to regret it."

Chifuyu looked back to Madoka. "You might have heard what happened." The youngest Orimura girl looked at her sister.

"Cirluk told me bits and cracks. He and I made some link. I picked it up. It was our family. And Ichika was there to save you. You must be lucky. Being loved by our brother. Adoring him like you do."

"Madoka, I."

"Why? Why? Why can you love him but you can not even care about me? You know what our family is like. Still, you ran. You have no idea what I went through. What happened to me, what they have done to me?" Madoka's eyes began to tear while breaking down.

Chifuyu looked to Kerlongsj. The man looked away, giving her the message. This is your mess. Clean it up yourself.

Chifuyu had no idea what to do, socially awkward as she is, but acted on instinct. She pulled Madoka in a hug, calming the young girl. It was like pushing a button as Madoka broke up. Her tears came out, destroying her image of young strong girl. She was scared and wanted to be soothed by her older sister.

Cirluk was one thing but he wasn't family. Kerlongsj could understand. Lovers aren't the same as family. Sometimes, the only thing that could really help was having an older sister, a younger brother, a mother, a grandfather. Blood family that could help.

Chifuyu held Madoka in that hug, caressing her hair. She hated herself for this. While she adored Ichika, Madoka was her sister. It was her fault for everything. So now, Madoka deserved some love. And that it had to come from Chifuyu, her older sister. No one else.

Well, Kerlongsj didn't understand. The bond between two sisters was something very different from the bond between two brothers or a brother and sister.

He just knew it felt right that the two made up like this. It was about fucking time. Madoka cried on, it was like hours passed.

Chifuyu could do nothing but hold her in her arms, comforting her imouto. Madoka for once liked to be caressed by her older sister. While Chifuyu somewhat hated it, she understood. The two became too human that acceptance or love were emotions they needed. It was complex, stupid and ridicule. But what other choice did they have?

Chifuyu let her sister go after she calmed down. "Better?" She asked her sister.

Madoka nodded and looked at her neesan. "Thank you. But please. Never again. Don't ever do something like this." Chifuyu nodded.

The two looked at each other. They now finally came to terms. After everything that happened, all those years have passed. Now the two youngest Orimura came to terms with each other.

"I have no idea what you went through. But listen to me, Madoka. I will start taking care of you and Ichika. Promised. And with what's going to come, we can need every fighter."

Madoka looked at her sister. "Listen to me. If we're facing our family, we'll do it together." Chifuyu ruffled through her hair.

"That's a promise. Now, we'll talk more tomorrow. But let me tell you that I'm happy to know you care for me." Madoka pointed at Kerlongsj.

Kerlongsj smiled and looked at them. He didn't understand it but it was for the better.

"It's because of him. You got yourself a wonderful boyfriend, neesan. Better take good care of him." Chifuyu got a smug grin on her imouto tough talking.

She walked to Kerlongsj who had his arms crossed.

"Good to see you, Kerlongsj-san." The man shrugged. "It seems that Cirluk is taking good care of you." Madoka shrugged.

"He is nice and friendly. Still, Kerlongsj-san. I hope that you'll take good care of my sis." Kerlongsj lowered his knees so they were sitting on the same height.

"Listen to me, Madoka. When I promised Chifuyu and Ichika to protect them, you can count yourself among them. Like your sister said, there'll be plenty of chances to redeem yourself in the near future. We both know that."

Madoka gave him a hug. It surprised him but Chifuyu nodded. She didn't care. Madoka knew very well that Kerlongsj was her big sister's property. He was her lover.

"Why didn't my sister meet you sooner? Then we wouldn't have to put up with this." Kerlongsj smiled. "True." She let Kerlongsj go and offered him a fist.

He returned it and she left. Chifuyu walked to him.

"She does have a point. Why didn't you and I met sooner?" Kerlongsj smiled and looked at her. "We two know each other for more than ten years. Our lives were so different at the time. Just now we have the chance to get better in touch."

Chifuyu smiled and nodded. She held on to Kerlongsj, smiling at him. Kerlongsj held close to her.

"So much happened and just now, we're getting there." Kerlongsj caressed her hair. "Listen Chifuyu, we don't know what the future holds. No one does. But I'll fight with everything I have. I will protect you and everyone from your past. Besides, if something of my past comes back to bite me. I need you."

Chifuyu laughed on it. "Why did you want me to make up with Madoka?" Kerlongsj sighed.

"You want to know. Because you and Madoka got the same thing, the same relationsip me and Alesh had. It ended well, but he is dead. And I regret that he and I didn't come to terms sooner. I don't want you to have the same thing. I have met your older sister and your, how do I call them?" Chifuyu sighed.

"Call them sisters as well. They're closer than me than I wished." Kerlongsj smiled.

"They're beyond salvation. I have met them just once and I know that already. But you aren't and the same goes for Madoka. You two were worth saving. So that's why I did. I have no blood family left. You have. So what you have left, you need to save what's worth saving." Chifuyu smiled.

The sun got up, covering the island.

"It's beautiful." The two looked at it. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu became closer while the sun got up. The two kissed in the sun with no one else present.

Everyone was sleeping in their rooms, dreaming and processing the crazy shit that came down from this. But the two were just glad that it ended. They now finally had some peace. And they would make sure that they'll enjoy that.

They let go, both looking into each other eyes. "What a crazy life we both have." Kerlongsj nodded and together they walked away.

"Hey, isn't it about time we make our."

"Relationship public to the rest of the world? What do you think yourself?" Chifuyu shook her head. "Indeed."

Kerlongsj and she walked back. Chifuyu reminded herself of something. "In three days, the international IS convention will be held in this city. They'll be introducing a lot of new models and pilots from all over the globe will be coming to visit."

Kerlongsj looked up. "I think that my guest will be pleased to hear that. We're not the only to make amends." Chifuyu nodded.

"I think he'll have a lot to explain. Like you have to do." Kerlongsj followed his Passive to her room. Both wanted to reconcile after everything that happened but both needed sleep before they could go on.

It is really convenient if your boyfriend is a hacker as powerful as Kerlongsj. Chifuyu had to admit. She could do a whole lot worse.

* * *

And that's it for this fic. Motherfucker. This is my largest chapter ever written. It even defeats Hackers Fire from last February. That one had 18.000 words. This one is above 20.000. I have been working on it for nearly a week straight and for the last chapter where I hoped I would end with a blast, well, I think it ended as a nice one.

Say what you want but I'm pretty rugged. Writing till you get this amount of words. Fuck. I'm beaten.

It's a year ago I started on this fic and now a year later, I think it's the best idea to end it here and start anew. After this huge work, I can focus on other projects who are still running around.

But before that, this has 38 pages. Any idea how many it is to see it growing like it? I have been doing five thousand words every day. That's a lot and I'm glad we're now over it.

To be honest I was done a few days sooner but I just wanted to wait to get the right date. It's also so easier to let you guys know I'll be spending next week as a housekeeper at my dad's place. A lot more time to write and I made this announcement before. If you got requests for lemon, let me know.

There is one thing I want to ask. That everyone, everyone who put this story on their favorite or follow list or everyone who put my name on their favorite or follow list and you're reading this. I hope you'll leave a review.

I have said it before but was it not for a small group of fellow writers and readers, I would have dropped this fic months ago. Hell, I would have even stopped writing. It just pissed me off that despite the amount of time, research and work I pour in it, I still get too less out of it.

We're writing to share our ideas with the world but we somehow hope that other persons will post ideas. Reviews are the things we do it for. It are those things that keep us driving. A few short words are enough to keep us going. I hope you guys realize that.

If I can work for nearly five days, working each day for about six or seven hours, on this work, getting twenty thousand words on it, is it really too much asked that after you have read and enjoyed this fic, you spent at max ten minutes leaving your review of my work? I really would like to know that.

It's not my style to make such large chapters. Most of them contain from 5000 to 8000 words in each chapter. I spent normally one day on making them. This is four times above my normal ones. I just thought it would be nice for the ones who give a care about this fic they get a bit more than average.

And those who are in contact with me, know that if they have requests and they're not too extreme, I'll be happy to work them out. A challenge is something I like to do.

Doing something for a reader and see what he thinks of it. A guy asked me to make a lemon spin-off. I have done it.

I want to hear from you, what you guys think.

If you're thinking. Hey, shut up. I have just read your story but you fucked it up with pairing Chifuyu with your Overpowered OC. I just have one thing to say. If you don't like what I write, what the hell are doing here?

I don't like incest. I'm not judging the writers who write about it. Those stories can be good and most often they are the best this site can offer and true, from all his girls, Chifuyu seems like the best match for Ichika but I'm only doing the things I feel comfortable at.

Like I said. If it's not my style, I won't do it. Before you start nagging me that I have made a shitty OC and that I just paired them up because liked it. Shut the fuck up and go looking on my account.

It took more than a year before I got at this point with the two and I have worked that year on something called character development.

And true, Kerlongsj is pretty strong, not to say extremely powerful. But I have asked you guys before if you thought I have overpowered him. I got one response from one person. So I went on. His powers are great but I have made a unique piece of technology in this section.

And if Kerlongsj is overpowered in your eyes, then sorry but start reading from the begin of my times. I have worked with Kerlongsj and I have made sure that he didn't just get those powers. I have placed limiters on him and I made sure that there are things he can't do.

I'm leaving my mark on this section like it or not. And I'll keep working on because I know there guys out there who like my work.

This rant goes to two types.

One. The types who are just expecting me to work for hours or days without leaving a reply. Who just add my story and expect twenty thousand words will appear on the screen like magic. It doesn't. This kind of works doesn't write itself. Sometimes it does. But not always. This certainly didn't.

Two. The guys who don't like what I'm doing with Chifuyu and that I hooked her up with my OC.

Sorry for the guys who are following me and supporting me. I'm glad there are guys who got the message and who are leaving their thoughts, ideas and requests behind. For those guys, I can only give a big thank you.

Those guys can expect more this week coming. Stay tuned and be open for the rewrite At another world. I'll see you guys there.

Saluut.


	37. Announcement

Hey guys. It's been two months since last update. How have you guys been? At my place, it went of control since last summer. I can't believe how much I did and how much I learned on that time. I have also been writing a lot. This isn't an update for this story but more an announcement.

Not that I have any intention of cancelling this fic but I won't be working on this for a year. Maybe next year if I can find the motivation, time and inspiration for it. And that depends on you guys.

But I'm kinda booked at the moment with five more stories and that is without the spinoffs, who all worked out better last summer. Sorry if I but that so bluntly but they did and if I look at the feedback of this and my other IS story, I'm not exaggerating.

I'm not going say anything about my last chapter and how that worked out for me.

But I thought it was a good idea to put this on this story. Some of you might know that I'm working on a new story, namely a rewrite of this. At another World (AOW) for short. It's a short teaser but it has some important news for how the story will go. Most of you who are just following this story won't know that news.

I'm betweent two roads an it has a lot to do with a great fight and how the fight will go. I really aprreciate your guys opinion on it. The information will be found there. Do what you want with this. I'm not going over it again and I'm not begging you guys to give me your feedback. You guys do what you want with my question. I would appreciate if you told me. That's for sure but that's for you guys to decide.

I hope to see you guys there and with your opinions. I hope you'll stay around there.

Oh and for the information. It's going to be darker, edgier, more realistic and a lot more hostile. But like I said. This information is for you guys. I'm not telling you guys what you should do with it.

But because it's the rewrite of this, I think you might be interested in it.

Saluut.


End file.
